Suteki da ne
by Yoruki Hiiragizawa
Summary: Às vezes, podemos demorar a perceber nossos verdadeiros sentimentos. Enganos e o medo de destruir uma grande amizade acabam se colocando no caminho da felicidade, causando grande dor e sofrimentos. VERSÃO ORIGINAL ##COMPLETA!##
1. Capítulo 01

**Olá, pessoal!**

**Eu estava conversando com uma amiga minha há alguns dias e ela comentou que uma das coisas mais interessantes de ler a reedição de Suteki é comparar as mudanças ocorridas entre as duas versões e lamentou o fato de eu ter retirado _Suteki da ne_ original do site. Como não foi a primeira vez que ouvi esse tipo de comentário e, também, vivo fazendo referências a essa primeira versão do fic, decidi postá-la novamente.**

**O motivo principal de eu ter excluído essa história foi aquela regra besta sobre as letras de música, mas percebi que muita gente continua colocando letras de música nos fics... Isso e o motivo de eu _quase_ estar arrependida de ter começado a reedição (eu digo "quase" porque realmente estou gostando dos rumos que a reedição está tomando) e não ter tempo de mexer nela.**

**Acredito que não notarão muitas diferenças nos primeiros capítulos, mas elas vão ficar mais evidentes no decorrer da história.**

**Apenas tenho uma dúvida e espero que vocês me ajudem a responder: devo postar o fic até o capítulo 21 (que foi o ultimo capítulo concluído de Suteki da ne) ou deixar para acompanhar a postagem da reedição?**

* * *

**Suteki da ne**  
Capítulo Um

Estava encostada ao muro de braços cruzados. Seus olhos esmeralda mostravam-se inquietos enquanto sondavam o pátio do colégio. A pasta com seu material se encontrava no chão, aos seus pés. O vento balançava seus cabelos ondulados cor de caramelo um palmo abaixo do ombro. Olhou no relógio da torre da escola primária, que ficava ao lado. Não poderia esperar por mais tempo.

"Onde ele está que ainda não apareceu?" - perguntou 'varrendo' o colégio com os olhos. Estava pronta para ir embora quando viu um rapaz vindo em sua direção com passos apressados. Sorriu ao identificá-lo.

Tinha os cabelos castanho-escuros, os olhos cor de mel e o porte atlético. Ele sorriu ao vê-la e acenou aproximando-se.

"Onde esteve, Shaoran?" – perguntou olhando-o seriamente. – "Eu já estava indo embora!… Esqueceu-se que combinamos de voltarmos para casa juntos?" – sentenciou, fazendo-o ficar encabulado.

"Desculpe-me, Sakura, mas você não vai acreditar no que aconteceu quando eu estava saindo…" – disse abrindo um sorriso bobo, ao qual Sakura acostumara-se a ver nos últimos dois anos. Ele não precisaria continuar para que Sakura soubesse que _ela_ estava envolvida. Shaoran continuava a falar, mas a jovem ao seu lado não estava prestando atenção. Seus pensamentos estavam não muito longe, em uma época bem menos conturbada para ela.

Conhecera o jovem chinês no início do oitavo ano, ele havia chego de Hong Kong e ela vinha de Kyoto, onde nascera e vivera toda sua vida. Não conhecia ninguém na cidade e estava assustada com toda aquela mudança. Sentia-se excluída do resto da turma em todas as atividades e a única pessoa com quem conseguia ficar mais a vontade era ele, Shaoran Li, que estava em uma situação semelhante a sua, um pouco pior, talvez, por ser estrangeiro.

Em pouco tempo, tornaram-se grandes amigos. Inseparáveis. Acabaram sendo aceitos e fizeram novas amizades, mesmo assim, acabavam isolando-se dos outros em determinadas ocasiões. Boatos rolaram dizendo que estavam namorando, mas não deram importância e, logo, tudo fora desmentido.

Foram juntos ao baile de colação de grau. E tudo estava perfeito nas férias, onde, por causa de uma emergência no trabalho de Touya, Shaoran tomou o lugar do irmão, indo viajar com ela e seu pai.

Quando as aulas recomeçaram teve início seu pesadelo. A turma era quase toda nova, não conheciam quase ninguém e entre todos aqueles alunos estava _ela_, Akio Yamazato, a garota que roubara a atenção de seu melhor amigo e de grande parte do colégio.

O pior, no entanto, não era ver Shaoran correr atrás _dela_ quase todas as horas do dia, nem o fato dele criar falsas esperanças quando Yamazato o procurava para que a ajudasse com suas notas. O maior problema foi descobrir-se apaixonada por Shaoran quando ele apenas tinha olhos para a "Srta. Perfeição". Sua vida não poderia ficar pior do que já estava. Poderia?

"E ela falou que gosta de rapazes de cabelos compridos…" – passou a mão sobre a cabeleira desalinhada. – "Eu já sei o que fazer para que ela me note!" – exclamou animado. – "Você nem imagina como estou me sentindo… Meus ânimos estão renovados!" – sorriu para a amiga, arrancando-lhe um sorriso cheio de tristeza que passou desapercebido.

Pararam de caminhar em uma bifurcação. Shaoran olhou para Sakura com um sorriso no rosto.

"Sabe, eu agradeço por você ser minha amiga, Sakura…" – começou com a voz tranqüila. – "Eu não sei se suportaria tudo o que passei até agora se você não estivesse me apoiando!" – pegou a mão dela e segurou firme entre as suas. – "Prometo que, algum dia, eu te compensarei por tudo!" – disse com convicção, fazendo-a sorrir.

"Não se preocupe em me compensar, Shaoran. Na realidade, enquanto você for meu amigo é mais do que o suficiente para mim…" – ficaram encarando-se com ternos sorrisos.

Shaoran suspirou profundamente, sentia-se bem quando estava perto da jovem japonesa. Era uma sensação estranha e maravilhosa.

"É melhor irmos para nossas casas…" – disse mudando levemente sua expressão. – "Até amanhã!" – acenou afastando-se e virando para ir embora.

Sakura arregalou os olhos e ia dizer algo, mas sua boca abriu e se fechou sem emitir som algum. Apenas soltou os braços ao longo do corpo vendo-o se afastar.

"Até amanhã!" – sussurrou para que apenas o vento ouvisse, seguindo para sua casa.

CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN

Sakura estava deitada em sua cama, fitando o teto. A mochila jogada no chão, cadernos e livros abertos sobre a escrivaninha. Um porta-retrato, com uma foto dela e Shaoran, na mesa de cabeceira virado para a parede e uma taça de sorvete praticamente intocada mostravam o estado caótico de seu humor.

Batidas na porta retiraram-na de um mundo de sonhos.

"Entre…" – disse sentando-se.

A porta se abriu permitindo a ela ver a figura de um homem, vestido de terno e gravata marrom. Os cabelos tomavam um tom grisalho, mas os olhos castanhos mostravam a mesma serenidade que Sakura estava acostumada a ver em seu pai.

"Eu só queria avisar que estou de saída, filha!" – olhou para a situação do quarto. – "Está estudando para os exames, Sakura?".

"Sim, eles começam na próxima semana!" – ela explicou.

"Entendo…" – ele fez uma pausa. – "Shaoran não vem estudar com você dessa vez?" – perguntou reparando que a filha desviara o olhar ao escutar o nome do rapaz.

"Ele tem outras coisas para fazer e eu não preciso da ajuda dele…" – respondeu. – "Consegui entender os conteúdos de física e matemática, portanto não terei problemas…" – forçou um sorriso.

"Está certo!" – disse o Sr. Kinomoto, respirando profundamente. – "É melhor eu ir…".

"Sim, Vá! Senão vai perder o trem-bala!" – Sakura acenou para o pai que fechava a porta e deixou-se cair sobre a cama. De onde estava ouviu a porta e o portão abrir e fechar, indicando que o pai saíra.

'A quem eu quero enganar? Não vou conseguir estudar…' – pensou fechando os olhos. – "Não enquanto não tirar Shaoran Li de meus pensamentos…" – murmurou sem muito ânimo. Seria impossível parar de pensar nele. – "Preciso conversar com alguém… Acho que vou ligar para Tomoyo…" – disse pensativa, enquanto se levantava. Saiu do quarto e desceu as escadas, arrastando a mão no corrimão. Assim que entrou na sala, pegou o telefone e jogou-se no sofá, discando o número da casa da amiga. Mas, antes que terminasse, ouviu a campainha soar.

'Quem será? Será que papai esqueceu algo?' – perguntou-se indo até a porta. Quando a abriu, um sorriso iluminou seu rosto e seus olhos brilharam.

"Boa Noite, Sakura! Espero que não tenha esquecido que combinamos de estudar juntos…" – o rapaz disse passando pelo portão.

"É claro que não esqueci!" – indignou-se, deixando-o entrar. – "Mas achei que você o tivesse…" – comentou seguindo-o até a sala.

"Eu?… Eu nunca esqueço de meus compromissos, Srta. Kinomoto!" – disse divertindo-se. – "Já está tudo preparado para começarmos?" – perguntou sorrindo docemente.

"Sim!" – ela retribuiu o sorriso. – "Vamos subir…" – disse tomando a dianteira com um enorme sorriso. – 'Fico feliz que tenha se lembrado de mim com tudo o que aconteceu hoje, Shaoran…' – pensou olhando de esguelha para o chinês que subia as escadas, seguindo-a.

CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN

Ela saiu da sala logo após entregar a prova ao professor. Espreguiçou-se demoradamente com um sorriso no rosto. Tinha certeza que havia se saído muito bem.

'Valera a pena passar o final de semana enterrada em livros, afinal!' – pensou vitoriosa.

"Sakura!" – alguém a chamou, fazendo-a olhar para trás. Uma garota de longos cabelos negros, pele clara e olhos violeta, corria para alcançá-la. – "Como foi no exame?" – perguntou sorrindo enquanto caminhavam pelo corredor.

"Achei que as questões estavam bem fáceis…" – sorriu para a garota. Tomoyo era sua melhor amiga, depois de Shaoran. Era a única pessoa a quem confessara seus sentimentos em relação ao chinês. Tomoyo fora a responsável pela integração dela e de Li com o resto da turma, dizia sentir-se abandonada em certas ocasiões pelo status que possuía na cidade de Tomoeda. Era a única herdeira de uma das maiores empresas do Japão. A grande corporação Daidouji abrangia, desde eletrônicos, até brinquedos.

"Vocês passaram o fim-de-semana estudando juntos novamente?" – a garota de olhos violeta questionou com um sorriso maroto.

"Sim. Shaoran dormiu lá em casa de sábado para domingo…" – disse um pouco sonhadora.

"E…" – sorriu para a amiga. – "Aconteceu alguma coisa? Você contou a ele?" – quis saber Tomoyo animada. Sakura suspirou.

"Eu ainda não tive coragem de falar com ele…" – disse pesarosa.

"Eu não entendo vocês dois, sabia?" – Tomoyo disse parando embaixo de uma árvore no pátio. Sakura olhou-a confusa enquanto sentava-se. – "Você e o Li passam tanto tempo juntos, ficam sozinhos por horas, ele dorme freqüentemente na sua casa…" – enumerava nos dedos enquanto falava. – "Como conseguem ficar todo esse tempo juntos e não terem sequer se beijado?" – encostou-se na árvore olhando para o céu.

"E por que haveríamos de fazer isso?" – Sakura perguntou um pouco embaraçada.

"Ora, minha querida, essas coisas acontecem…" – assegurou. – "Dois amigos conversando alegremente e no meio de um sorriso começam a se encarar fixamente. Algo parece puxá-los para mais perto um do outro…" – narrava como quem conta a cena de um filme que assistiu. – "Então acontece o beijo, quando os lábios se tocam suavemente…" – terminou de falar observando com um sorriso a amiga vermelha de vergonha.

"Não acho que isso poderia acontecer algum dia, Tomoyo. Ele gosta de outra pessoa, lembra?" – suspirou desanimada.

'Ou não compreende o próprio coração…' – Tomoyo pensou suspirando. – 'Algo me faz teimar em aceitar essa paixão do Li pela Akio, eles não combinam em nada…' – olhou para Sakura de forma pensativa com um sorriso no rosto. Sabia que esse drama que a amiga vivia estava longe de terminar e torcia para que acontecesse o melhor.

_**Continua…**_

CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN  
**N/A –** Oi, minha gente!... Minha mãe (de verdade) sempre diz que quem é vivo sempre aparece. Mais do que nunca, isso é verdade!... Olha eu aqui!... Hehehe... Eu andei sumida, pelo menos individualmente, mas agora voltei à ativa...

Explicações sobre o título: **Suteki da ne** é o título de uma música muito linda que é tema do jogo _Final Fantasy X_, significa **Não é Bonito?** (assim, na interrogativa, mesmo). Ela irá aparecer mais à frente no fic, mas eu sugeriria que, quem tiver a oportunidade, baixe-a... Vale a pena!

Bem, a data que eu escolhi para postar o primeiro capítulo, é um pouco incomum: plena Segunda-feira, mas isso tem um motivo e é só dessa vez... os outros virão no final de semana, ou pelo menos assim pretendo... porque como eu estou trabalhando não sei se conseguirei manter o fic em dia... prometo que vou tentar...

Agora, voltando ao assunto da data em que postei o fic... bem, é que, hoje, dia 16 de fevereiro é o aniversário da minha querida e adorada mamãe!...

_Parabéns, Stella!... Espero que você seja muito feliz, tenha muita paz e que essa data possa se repetir muitas e muitas vezes. Eu sei que a gente apenas se conhece pela internet, mas você é uma de minhas melhores amigas, pode ter certeza disso! Desejo que todos os seus sonhos se tornem realidade, que você nunca deixe de ser essa garota incrível que me tolera e às minhas loucuras, e que continue a escrever essas estórias malucas, divertidas e maravilhosas que só você poderia criar. Muito obrigada por sempre estar disposta a me ajudar._

**Thanks to: Rô, Fe, Miaka, Nina, Cris e Atlantte**

Até a próxima!

**Yoruki Hiiragizawa.**

**DISCLAIMER – Card Captor Sakura e seus personagens pertencem a CLAMP. Eu não tenho nada a ver com isso!... **

* * *

**Ah! Sim... Eu vou retirar os agradecimentos individuais dos capítulos... Gomen, nee... o.ò**

_Re-postado em 27/09/06._


	2. Capítulo 02

**Suteki da ne**  
Capítulo Dois

Vários jovens saíam de forma tumultuada da sala do cinema, conversando alegremente a respeito do filme que acabaram de assistir. Entre esses, dois amigos dirigiam-se para o parque da cidade parecendo igualmente excitados.

"…Quando aquele Espectro do Anel, bicho feio, disse que 'nenhum homem poderia matá-lo' e a Éowin tirou o capacete dizendo 'Eu não sou um homem' e acabou com ele, foi o máximo!" – a garota dizia empolgada balançando as mãos no ar como quem empunhasse uma espada. Olhou para o lado ao não ouvir nenhum comentário do rapaz e o viu distraído. Decidiu ficar em silêncio até que ele quisesse falar algo.

Após caminharem um pouco o rapaz suspirou pesadamente, atraindo a atenção da garota que o olhou pelo canto dos olhos.

"Sakura, você acha que… que eu estou desperdiçando meu tempo com a Yamazato?" – questionou incerto.

A jovem foi surpreendida pela pergunta. Parou de andar, ficando com a cabeça baixa enquanto ele dava alguns passos à frente antes de perceber sua reação. Li olhou para trás, vendo a amiga erguer o rosto e o encarar com as duas piscinas esmeralda, enquanto suspirava.

"Não é a mim que você tem de perguntar isso, Shaoran…" – ela falou sincera. – "É a si mesmo…" – completou tristemente. Ele desviou o olhar.

"Eu não sei o que pensar…" – disse confuso. – "Às vezes parece que vale a pena, outras não!".

Voltaram a caminhar em silêncio durante alguns minutos. Ele olhou para Sakura que caminhava calada do seu lado e sorriu.

"Mas sabe de uma coisa…" – começou vendo-a virar-se para olha-lo – "Quem realmente arrasou foi Legolas descendo do Olifante!" – disse voltando ao assunto do filme. Recebeu o assentimento e um belo sorriso de Sakura. – "E o Pipin, quando pegou o Palantír… que piada!… Agora sei porque dizem que a curiosidade mata…" – continuou, arrancando dela uma gostosa gargalhada.

CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN

"Agora eu fiquei pasma, Sakura!" – Tomoyo disse encarando a amiga. – "Você teve uma oportunidade única para contar a ele o que sente e mandar a Yamazato para o espaço de uma vez por todas, mas preferiu desperdiça-la!" – balançou a cabeça inconformada.

"Não acho que isso seja certo, Tomoyo!" – falou deixando-se cair sobre a cama. – "Acima de tudo, Shaoran é meu amigo e o que eu mais quero é vê-lo feliz, mesmo que não seja comigo…" – suspirou. – "Eu acredito que a maior prova de amor que eu posso dar são meu apoio e votos para que encontre a felicidade com a pessoa que ele ama…" – fechou os olhos impedindo que uma lágrima escorresse por seu rosto.

"Você tem razão!" – a jovem de olhos violeta sentou ao lado de Sakura afagando seus cabelos. – "Mas é inegável o fato de que seria maravilhoso se essa pessoa fosse você…" – sorriu recebendo assentimento e um triste sorriso.

CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN

Sakura entrou na sala e viu Tomoyo em seu lugar conversando com algumas meninas. Aproximou-se com um sorriso no rosto.

"Bom dia!" – cumprimentou a todas, obtendo uma resposta alegre das amigas.

"Como está hoje, Sakura?" – Tomoyo perguntou vendo a amiga ficar sem graça.

"Eu estou bem…" – disse sentando-se em seu lugar. Ela lançou um olhar saudoso para a carteira atrás de si, onde sentava Shaoran. Haviam se visto no dia anterior, mas isso não impedia que ela sentisse falta dele.

A porta da sala foi aberta e Shaoran entrou aflito. Sakura percebeu que havia algo errado. Ele se sentou sem falar uma única palavra com ninguém. Nem mesmo pareceu notar que Yamazato não se encontrava na sala. Simplesmente ficou ali, parado. Parecia estar assustado com alguma coisa.

"Bom dia, Shaoran!" – Sakura disse fazendo-o olhar para ela. Ele sorriu ao ver que ela estava preocupada com ele.

"Bom dia, Sakura!" – respondeu suavemente.

"Aconteceu alg…" – teve a sentença interrompida pela voz do professor que acabara de entrar na sala.

"Bom dia a todos!" – ele disse seguindo até o centro da sala, enquanto os alunos iam para seus lugares. Era um homem novo, devia ter trinta anos, com cabelos negros e olhos castanho-esverdeados. Trajava um terno azul-petróleo com uma gravata azul-celeste. Após conferir a lista de presença, deixando-a sobre a mesa e olhou para a turma. – "Eu sei que é incomum nessa época do ano, mas temos um aluno sendo transferido para nossa escola hoje…" – disse causando certo agito entre os jovens. Abriu a porta e permitiu que um rapaz entrasse.

O garoto caminhou parando em frente à sala com um sorriso no rosto. Tinha os olhos e os cabelos num tom azul como céu da noite. Usava óculos de armação leve de fio de nylon. As garotas suspiraram e cochichando davam risadinhas.

"Esse jovem é Eriol Hiiragizawa e ele veio da Inglaterra. Irá estudar conosco…" – o professor disse enquanto o rapaz prestava reverência. – "Há um lugar vago ao lado de Li, Sr. Hiiragizawa…" – apontou para o chinês que cobriu o rosto com a mão enquanto o inglês sorria de forma surpresa. – "Pode sentar-se lá para começarmos as aulas…".

"Sim, muito obrigado, Sr. Onoda!" – agradeceu indo para o lugar que lhe fora indicado. Sentou-se e viu o chinês ao seu lado lançar-lhe um olhar incrédulo. Apenas sorriu divertindo-se com a reação dele.

As aulas passaram extremamente devagar para Shaoran. Ele precisava dar um jeito de contornar aquela situação. Faltando cinco minutos para o intervalo jogou um pedaço de papel dobrado sobre o caderno do novo aluno. Eriol, disfarçadamente, leu o recado e o guardou no bolso do paletó do uniforme, ajeitou os óculos no rosto e olhou para a professora de matemática que explicava o conteúdo.

CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN

Sakura não conseguia prestar atenção no que a professora dizia. Estava preocupada com Shaoran. Ele estava agindo de forma estranha.

'Será que ele está zangado comigo?' – perguntou a si mesma debruçando-se sobre a carteira.– 'Mas por quê?' – repensava no que acontecera no dia anterior. Não lembrava de ter feito algo que justificasse a atitude dele. – 'De fato, se tem alguém aqui que tem o direito de estar nervoso, essa sou eu!' – revoltou-se lembrando das horas que ficou ouvindo-o falar de Akio Yamazato. Suspirou pesadamente escondendo o rosto entre os braços. – 'Tomoyo tem razão!… Não posso continuar guardando meus sentimentos dessa forma, mas também não vou contar para ele…' – concluiu seus pensamentos erguendo o rosto e viu a professora parada à sua frente.

"Está tudo bem, Srta. Kinomoto?" – perguntou ela preocupada. Sakura sorriu sem graça e balançou positivamente a cabeça.

"Sim. Apenas um pouco de dor de cabeça. Nada demais…" – disse sorrindo. Aquilo, afinal, não era de todo mentira. O sinal para o final da aula tocou e a professora dispensou os alunos, voltando a encarar a jovem de olhos verdes.

"Deve cuidar melhor de sua saúde, Sakura…" – disse carinhosamente. A jovem concordou. Gostava muito da mulher gentil que era Kaho Mizuki e isso não se devia apenas ao fato dela ser namorada de seu irmão. A mulher lhe sorriu e, ainda sorrindo, olhou para Shaoran.

O chinês a encarou sério. Sempre que a Srta. Mizuki o olhava, parecia querer dizer algo, mas ele não sabia o quê. Viu-a sair da classe e virou-se para Sakura.

"Tudo bem com você?" – viu-a sorrir enquanto questionava. Ela balançou a cabeça positivamente enquanto uma nuvem de preocupação, que estava sobre os olhos dela, esvaecia. Não pode deixar de sorrir também. – "Eu vou descer na frente hoje…" – anunciou. – "Encontro com vocês daqui a pouco!" – acenou para Tomoyo e saiu apressado, deixando-as sem compreenderem a atitude dele.

CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN

Eriol estava sentado sobre o galho de uma cerejeira. A árvore não tinha mais tantas flores, e folhas verdes começavam a surgir em seus galhos anunciando o término da primavera e a chegada do verão. Pensou que estava um pouco quente para o final de maio, ou pelo menos estaria na velha Londres. Viu o chinês aproximar-se olhando para os lados, como que procurando por algo.

"Perdeu alguma coisa, Sr. Li?" – perguntou debochado. Shaoran encarou-o com uma sobrancelha erguida e os braços cruzados. – "Hei, só estou brincando!" – desceu da árvore e parou em frente ao rapaz que o olhava seriamente como que o analisando.

"Você não mudou absolutamente nada, Hiiragizawa…" – abriu um sorriso balançando a cabeça.

"E você parece outra pessoa, Shaoran!" – exclamou analisando o amigo. – "Onde está aquele tampinha enfezado que eu conheci na Inglaterra alguns anos atrás?" – perguntou vendo-o rir.

"Com certeza você está falando de Shaoran Li…" – concordou suspirando. – "O que você faz aqui em Tomoeda, Eriol?".

"Negócios, meu amigo…" – disse simplesmente. Shaoran balançou a cabeça compreendendo. Eriol olhou por cima do ombro do amigo e arregalou ligeiramente os olhos. Shaoran voltou-se para ver o que chamara atenção do britânico e viu Sakura e Tomoyo se aproximando.

"Como você estava demorando, decidimos procurá-lo…" – Sakura disse explicando-se antes mesmo de ser questionada. Eriol as olhava de forma curiosa.

"Desculpe. Ainda não fomos apresentados, Sr. Hiiragizawa…" – Tomoyo sorriu. – "Sou Tomoyo Daidouji e essa é Sakura Kinomoto…" – disse recebendo um sorriso do inglês enquanto ele prestava reverência. Sakura fez mesura ao ser introduzida.

"Estou encantado em conhecê-las…".

"Igualmente…" – a jovem de cabelos negros sorriu. – "Não sabia que já se conheciam, Li…" – falou voltando-se para o chinês.

"Bem,… é que… o Eriol… eu…" – ficou desnorteado tentando responder. Eriol interrompeu-o.

"De fato, Li e eu nos conhecemos há alguns anos. Desde que ele estudou na Inglaterra…" – sorriu. Sakura virou-se para Shaoran parecendo chateada.

"Você nunca me contou que morou na Inglaterra…" – falou esperando explicações.

"Bem, foi por pouco tempo. Eu fui sorteado em um programa de intercâmbio…" – justificou-se rapidamente e antes que Eriol falasse mais alguma coisa continuou. – "Sem contar que não aconteceu nada de importante lá, tirando o fato de que eu e Hiiragizawa nos tornamos amigos, é claro…" – forçou um sorriso.

Eriol tentava entender o que Li estava fazendo. Por que ele estava tão nervoso e mentira sobre a Inglaterra?

'O que está acontecendo aqui?' – perguntava-se olhando de Shaoran para Sakura. Olhou para Tomoyo que sorria com a conversa dos dois amigos. Ficou um tempo observando-a de forma pensativa. Sorriu e voltou a encarar o chinês e a jovem de olhos verdes.

"Não fique brava comigo, Sakurinha…" – o rapaz dizia contendo-se para não rir do jeito que a japonesa mantinha o queixo erguido e os braços cruzados. Sakura tentava manter-se séria, mas a discussão nem mesmo chegara a existir.

"Tudo bem, eu te perdôo, se…" – parou um segundo para pensar. – "Se você tomar um sorvete comigo depois da aula!" – ele abriu a boca para protestar, mas foi interrompido por um gesto da mão dela. – "E eu sei que você ainda não recebeu sua mesada e que também não fizemos nenhum trabalho extra há algumas semanas por causa das provas, mas meus avós já me mandaram dinheiro e, por isso, eu pago!" – disse não deixando espaço para discordância. Virou-se para Tomoyo e Eriol. – "Vocês também estão convidados, é claro!".

"Eu agradeço seu convite, Srta. Kinomoto,… mas ainda não terminei de organizar toda a mudança!" – sorriu vendo a garota olhar para Tomoyo.

"Sinto muito, mas tenho o ensaio do coral e uma reunião com os novos sócios da minha mãe!" – justificou-se, fazendo a amiga suspirar tristemente.

"Então vamos marcar para um outro dia!" – encerrou o assunto, sentando-se embaixo da árvore sobre a qual Eriol encontrava-se sentado antes.

"Mas, diga-me Shaoran…" – Eriol olhou para o amigo com um sorriso. – "Era dessas duas jovens adoráveis a quem você se referia quando disse que eu deveria tomar cuidado com certos namorados ciumentos?" – perguntou, deixando o chinês confuso e as garotas levemente envergonhadas.

"Certamente não era sobre mim que o Li falava…" – Tomoyo riu, percebendo que era uma forma de cortejo do jovem inglês.

"Pois eu não acredito que ainda estejas descompromissada…" – sorriu fazendo Li balançar negativamente a cabeça.

'Ele não muda, mesmo…' – pensou desviando o olhar para Sakura, ao ver que Eriol passara a observá-la.

Ela abaixou a cabeça ao perceber que se tornara o centro das atenções, voltando a erguê-la em seguida. Sakura olhou rapidamente em direção a Shaoran antes de balançar negativamente a cabeça. Eriol abriu lentamente um sorriso ao perceber a forma esperançosa com a qual aquela bela jovem encarou o amigo. Olhou para Shaoran e aumentou ainda mais o sorriso, notando que o rapaz não percebia os verdadeiros sentimentos da garota, que estavam mais que óbvios.

'As coisas não mudaram tanto assim, afinal de contas…' – cogitou, voltando-se para Tomoyo que observava Sakura com um sorriso pesaroso. A garota de olhos violeta o encarou abrindo um belo sorriso.

"Hei, Kinomoto…" – ouviram alguém chamar. Todos, com exceção de Sakura se viraram para ver quem era. O rapaz se aproximava calmamente, tinha os olhos castanhos, de um tom amendoado, os cabelos negros, bem aparados com a franja cobrindo parcialmente os olhos. Era forte, não de forma exagerada, mas tinha músculos bem definidos, os quais eram expostos pelo fato da camisa do uniforme estar com os primeiros botões abertos e as mangas arregaçadas.

Sakura suspirou pesadamente, sabia perfeitamente qual a razão do jovem estar ali. Olhou para Shaoran e o viu encarando Isamu Yoshida com a mesma inimizade de sempre. Sorriu brevemente com a reação do amigo, qualquer pessoa que não os conhecesse poderia pensar que a reação dele não tinha nada de fraternal. Percebeu que o rapaz parou logo atrás dela, suspirou novamente, levantou, voltando-se para encará-lo.

"O que houve dessa vez, Yoshida?" – perguntou sem fazer rodeios. Eriol e Tomoyo deslocaram-se para trás da jovem, enquanto Shaoran permanecia de pé ao lado dela, com os braços cruzados e um olhar assassino.

"Eu tenho aqui um programa que você não poderá resistir…" – bateu levemente no bolso da camisa, fazendo Sakura erguer uma sobrancelha. – "Você vai descobrir o que realmente significa diversão ao meu lado, hoje à noite, assistindo a uma nova peça no teatro municipal…" – puxou dois ingressos do bolso e os estendeu na altura dos olhos dela.

Sakura leu o título da peça e abriu um sorriso.

"Onde você conseguiu esses ingressos, Yoshida?" – questionou controlando-se para não rir. O rapaz abriu um sorriso.

"Segredo comercial, minha querida!" – disse triunfante.

"Pois eu tenho uma coisa para te contar!" – olhou para Isamu e sorriu sarcástica. – "Eu fui assistir a essa peça dois meses atrás com meu pai, esse ingresso não é mais válido!".

"O quê?" – perguntou espantado olhando os papéis em sua mão. Cerrou os punhos amassando-os. – "Aquela trapaceira maldita!… Ela vai se arrepender de ter feito isso!" – jogou o papel no chão e saiu pisando duro proferindo inúmeros insultos contra a pessoa que o tapeou.

A jovem de olhos verdes balançou levemente a cabeça com um sorriso divertido no rosto. Tomoyo abaixou-se e pegou o papel que caiu próximo a seus pés, desamassou-o e leu o título da peça.

"Nossa!… 'Sonhos de uma Noite de Verão'. Um clássico Shakespeareano!" – exclamou com um sorriso. – "Pena que não vale mais!" – comentou. – "Seria um ótimo programa…" – disse fazendo Sakura encara-la incrédula.

"Sinceramente, Tomoyo, a peça é ótima, mas quando se tem alguém agradável ao seu lado…" – falou suspirando. – "Nem que fosse uma peça enviada por Shakespeare do Além, eu iria assisti-la com Isamu Yoshida…".

"Desculpe a minha intromissão, Srta. Kinomoto, mas não se deve dizer que nunca fará tal coisa…" – Eriol falou sorrindo gentilmente. – "Ninguém sabe o que futuro nos reserva…".

"A única forma de eu aceitar sair com Yoshida, é estando sem opção, Hiiragizawa…" – a jovem retrucou calmamente. – "Ele não é o tipo de pessoa com quem eu quero ter qualquer tipo de envolvimento… e, isso, eu posso te dizer com certeza…" – o assunto foi encerrado ao ouvirem o sinal do término do intervalo, anunciando que deveriam retornar para a sala.

_**Continua…**_

CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN  
**N/A –** Olá, pessoal!... Aqui está o segundo capítulo, maior que o primeiro... (pensativa...) Isso é uma coisa que não consigo evitar, vou me empolgando e os capítulos vão crescendo... hehe... Mas acho que vocês não vão reclamar se isso se tornar freqüente, certo?...

Bem,... o que é um fic de Card Captor Sakura sem nosso querido britânico Eriol Hiiragizawa?... De acordo com minha mamãe, Miaka, não existe... hehehe... E eu também não poderia deixar meu pai de fora dessa tragédia grega, ele ia ficar triste de não poder curtir um pouco com o descendente dele... envergonhada sem contar que eu ia acabar ficando de castigo se ele não aparecesse... hihi...

Eriol já entrou na trama arrasando, não apenas os corações das garotas da sala, mas, também, pelo fato de presentear a todos com uma demonstração de sua sabedoria a respeito da vida...

Alguns personagens começaram a aparecer nesse capítulo... Yoshida será um dos problemas da vida de Sakura,... Para quem está se perguntando: **Onde está a Akio?** Ela vai aparecer no próximo capítulo, mas vocês não estão perdendo absolutamente nada ficando sem conhecê-la...

"**Valeus" para: Miaka Hiiragizawa, Felipe S. Kai, Anygiel MG, Nina Kinomoto-Li, Danizinha, Doidinha-kathy, Kirika-san, Jenny-Ci, DarkAngel, MeRRy-aNNe, Rêchan, Violet-Tomoyo, Rosana.**

Até o próximo capítulo!… Beijos a todos e uma ótima semana…

**Yoru.**

**DISCLAIMER: Éowin, Legolas, Pipin e os outros elementos da história do The Lord of the Rings utilizados nesse capítulo não me pertencem, mas a J.R.R. Tolkien.**

_

* * *

Re-postado em: 27/09/06._


	3. Capítulo 03

**Suteki da ne**  
Capítulo Três

Eriol estava organizando as últimas peças de roupa no armário de seu quarto. Não que precisasse fazê-lo, mas gostava de saber onde estavam seus pertences, por isso não permitia que mexessem em seu dormitório. Ouviu batidas na porta e, interrompendo o trabalho, foi atendê-la.

"Desculpe, maninho, mas tem alguém procurando por você na portaria…" – disse a mulher de longos cabelos vermelhos, com um sorriso no rosto, afastando-se para terminar de comandar a decoração do apartamento.

"Que estranho, não me lembro de ter passado esse endereço a ninguém…" – murmurou, saindo do quarto e indo até o interfone fixado na parede. – "Pois não?" – atendeu, vendo a jovem figura do porteiro levar um susto, pela tela de cristal líquido. Balançou negativamente a cabeça com um sorriso.

"Tem um rapaz procurando pelo senhor…" – disse o homem enquanto alguém murmurava alguma coisa bem próximo dali, parecendo estar contrariado.

"E de quem se trata?" – Eriol perguntou pacientemente. O síndico o avisara de que o porteiro do turno vespertino estaria iniciando o trabalho aquela semana.

"Como?… Ahn,… só um segundo, senhor!" – disse confuso, fazendo o inglês divertir-se com a situação. – "O Sr. Li está procurando-o, Sr. Hiiragizawa…" – falou após alguns segundos, completamente sem graça.

"Certo!" – o rapaz disse suspirando. – "Diga ao Sr. Li que já estou descendo…" – desligou o aparelho, com um sorriso no rosto. Pelo visto Shaoran ainda perdia a paciência com muita facilidade.

CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN

Após alguns minutos, Eriol apareceu no saguão do edifício. Sorriu divertido ao ver que Li estava conversando com o porteiro. Parecia estar dando-lhe dicas sobre como proceder, a cena era um tanto cômica, levando-se em conta quem era o chinês.

"Boa tarde, Shaoran!" – cumprimentou-o, fazendo com que o encarasse.

"Boa tarde, Eriol!…" – respondeu, com um sorriso. – "Eu vim ver se você não gostaria de dar uma volta e conhecer a cidade…" – disse apontando com o polegar para a rua atrás de si.

"É uma boa idéia…" – disse um pouco cansado. Passara a tarde trancado dentro do apartamento. – "Mas como foi que descobriu onde…" – Shaoran o interrompeu com uma risada.

"Imaginei que minha mãe soubesse de sua vinda para cá!" – sorriu, caminhando para a saída do saguão. Olhou para trás e acenou para o rapaz, sentado no guichê. – "Boa sorte, Yamada!" – disse com um sorriso.

"Obrigado, Sr. Li!… E obrigado pelas instruções…" – acenou de volta com um sorriso.

"Eu nunca imaginaria algo assim vindo de você, meu amigo!" – Eriol falou divertido.

"Também custo a acreditar que sou realmente eu, em certas ocasiões…" – respondeu fazendo graça. Caminharam duas quadras e alcançaram a entrada do parque da cidade.

"Você ainda não me falou o que está fazendo aqui em Tomoeda, Li…" – Eriol comentou, fazendo Shaoran suspirar.

"Minha mãe conseguiu um jeito para que eu tivesse uma 'nova experiência de vida', segundo ela…" – sorriu fracamente. – "Sem ter que me preocupar com as tradições do clã, com as ordens dos anciões, com os negócios da Corporação…" – falava cada vez mais baixo mostrando que não se sentia bem em entrar nesse assunto.

"Com a fama que cerca sua família…" – Eriol completou, vendo Shaoran assentir com a cabeça. – "Eu percebi que ninguém sabe quem você realmente é na escola…" – falou parando de caminhar e encarando o chinês.

"Sim. E prefiro que as coisas continuem assim…" – suspirou, deixando o amigo ligeiramente confuso.

"E por que essa atitude defensiva?" – perguntou encarando-o com um sorriso. Tinha uma breve idéia do motivo.

"Desde que vim para Tomoeda, sei que as pessoas que me cercam não estão ali por causa de meu sobrenome…" – suspirou. – "Elas permanecem ao meu lado porque realmente se importam com Shaoran Li, e não com o futuro líder do meu clã…".

"Não acha que pode acabar magoando seus amigos fazendo segredo disso, Shaoran?" – ergueu uma sobrancelha, inquisitivo. Viu Li respirar profundamente de forma pensativa. – "Imagino que saiba que me refiro, principalmente, a Kinomoto…" – comentou, fazendo-o balançar positivamente a cabeça.

"Pelo jeito, você já percebeu que Sakura é minha melhor amiga…" – comentou com um sorrisinho, imaginou que Eriol não deixaria isso passar. Viu o inglês encará-lo incrédulo.

"Sua melhor amiga?" – perguntou, pausadamente. – "Na realidade eu pensei que o relacionamento de vocês estivesse um pouco acima disso…" – confessou, desapontado.

"Não entendo o que quer dizer com isso…" – falou rapidamente, enquanto enrubescia. Eriol riu.

"Acho que sabe perfeitamente onde quero chegar…" – disse voltando a caminhar.

"Apenas não compreendi porque pensou uma coisa dessas…" – explicou-se indo atrás do amigo.

"Não precisa ficar tão nervoso. Foi apenas minha primeira impressão… um pouco equivocada…" – virou-se para o chinês que olhava fixamente para um ponto à frente, desviou o olhar observando o que chamara a sua atenção.

Parada em frente a um edifício em uma saída lateral do parque estava uma garota usando o uniforme do colégio, que, curiosamente, parecia acentuar as curvas de seu corpo. Era alta e esbelta, tinha os cabelos acobreados e os olhos de um singular azul, que, assim como o mar, podia tornar-se verde, dependendo apenas da luz do sol. Estava encostada na lateral de um carro, conversando com um rapaz que parecia ter seus vinte anos, provavelmente universitário.

"Você a conhece?" – perguntou, olhando novamente para Shaoran, que pareceu acordar de um transe ao ouvir sua voz.

Ele balançou a cabeça positivamente, abaixando-a em seguida e continuando a andar. Eriol o seguiu, não sem antes lançar mais um olhar para aquela garota que prendeu tanto a atenção do amigo chinês. As coisas começavam a fazer sentido, agora. Permaneceram calados e Shaoran sentia-se desconfortável com a quietude repentina do amigo.

"O nome dela é Akio Yamazato…" – disse quebrando o silêncio – "Estuda na nossa sala, mas não compareceu hoje…" – tentava esclarecer as prováveis dúvidas que o rapaz teria. Ficaram calados por mais alguns segundos. – "Mas, então, Eriol…" – abriu um sorriso. – "Em qual empresa vocês estão de olho dessa vez?" – questionou mudando de assunto.

"De olho?…" – ergueu uma sobrancelha, encarando o amigo de forma divertida. – "Da forma que você fala parece que somos monstros do mundo empresarial que acaba com toda e qualquer pequena empresa, para apenas anexá-la ao nosso grandioso império…" – encarou-o seriamente. – "É essa a visão que você tem de minha família, Sr. Li?" - riu fazendo pouco caso da resposta que seria obtida.

"Não tente me enrolar, Hiiragizawa…" – Shaoran cruzou os braços, rindo também. – "Eu sei perfeitamente como funciona o mundo dos negócios!" – declarou, com ar de entendido. – "E não tente desconversar!…" – tinha um tom de ameaça na voz, que fez Eriol rir. Nunca imaginaria Shaoran fazendo brincadeiras a esse respeito. Quando se conheceram na Inglaterra, por causa dos negócios entre as famílias de ambos, mesmo tendo apenas 10 anos, já possuía uma visão bem madura e crítica de como encarar os negócios, mas isso parecia ter mudado com o afastamento dos assuntos relacionados à família.

"Não viemos para cá com o intuito de adquirir uma pequena empresa…" – explicou calmamente, passando a falar de forma séria. Shaoran arregalou os olhos e abriu um sorriso. – "Estamos nos tornando acionistas de uma empresa de extrema importância para a economia japonesa no mercado mundial…" – disse com certo orgulho.

"Corporações Daidouji!" – abriu um imenso sorriso. – "Tomoyo comentou que tinha uma reunião com os novos sócios da mãe hoje e você…" – olhou para o rapaz de cabelos negros que balançava negativamente a cabeça.

"Não vou a esse jantar…" – declarou, deixando Li surpreso. – "Meu pai não acha sábio que eu me apresente nesse momento, a Sra. Daidouji pode questionar nossa seriedade com relação aos negócios por causa de minha idade e apesar de permanecer aqui justamente por causa dos negócios, também vim ao Japão para tentar uma vaga na universidade…" – sorriu. – "Sabe o quanto meu pai tem orgulho de suas origens…" – viu o amigo balançar positivamente a cabeça. – "Ele gostaria que eu, pelo menos, fizesse o nível superior em Tokyo…" – suspirou.

"Então não foi apenas a negócios que você veio para cá afinal…" – Shaoran comentou.

"Realmente não foi somente a negócios que eu vim ao Japão, mas foi por essa razão que estou, justamente, em Tomoeda…" – sorriu espertamente. – "E foi isso que você me perguntou mais cedo…" – declarou, fazendo o amigo menear a cabeça.

"Tem algum lugar onde você queira ir agora?" – Shaoran perguntou.

"Como eu posso saber, eu nem conheço a cidade…" – declarou fazendo-o rir.

"Então acho que podemos…" – interrompeu a fala ao ouvir o som de um telefone tocando. Eriol retirou o celular do bolso e olhou no visor.

"É a Nakuru… só um instante…" – disse afastando-se enquanto falava com a irmã. Desligou e respirou profundamente. – "Seja lá o que você estava planejando, vai ter que ficar para outro dia, meu amigo…" – disse pesarosamente.

"Não sabia que Nakuru estava com você…" – comentou, parando em frente ao amigo.

"Ela está ajeitando a decoração do apartamento…" – suspirou. – "Disse que se não fizesse isso o apartamento teria apenas um piano, um sofá e um rádio, além das mobílias do quarto, e que isso seria um grande desperdício de espaço…" – comentou, enquanto o chinês ria, lembrando-se da irmã de Eriol.

"Você sabe voltar para casa sozinho, não é?" – perguntou fazendo Eriol encará-lo como quem duvida dos próprios ouvidos. Seus olhos se estreitaram e ele fitou o chinês com uma expressão de descrença.

"O que você está querendo insinuar?… Nós praticamente andamos o tempo todo em linha reta!" – disse rindo com ironia, enquanto o rapaz gargalhava ficando quase sem ar.

"Então,… até amanhã… na escola!" – respirava profundamente e, recuperando o fôlego, prestou reverência ao amigo, despedindo-se.

"Até amanhã, Shaoran!" – acenou, balançando a cabeça ainda rindo, antes de dar meia volta e retornar ao apartamento.

CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN

Sakura estava pensando em Shaoran com o caderno de exercícios de matemática aberto a sua frente. Gostaria que ele estivesse ali naquele momento, quem sabe conseguiria entender melhor o que era pedido.

"Eu devia ter prestado mais atenção ao que Kaho estava falando…" – suspirou deitando a cabeça sobre o caderno enquanto encarava a foto dela e Shaoran que ficava sobre a escrivaninha. Sorriu levemente e a pegou, enquanto erguia o corpo. Fora idéia de Tomoyo tirá-la no último festival de outono. Estavam abraçados de rosto colado: ele atrás dela, com o queixo apoiado em seu ombro direito, a mão esquerda sobre o outro ombro, enquanto a direita repousava suavemente em sua cintura, vestia uma calça verde-musgo, camisa bege e jaqueta marrom-claro, enquanto Sakura usava um vestido longo, verde em tom pastel, com as mangas compridas e um colete pérola abotoado por um único botão, na gola, as luzes do templo, criavam um cenário quase mágico ao fundo. Sakura, algumas vezes, ainda sentia a respiração dele roçando suavemente sobre seu pescoço quando olhava aquele retrato.

O telefone sem fio tocou no quarto, assustando-a. Levantou-se e foi até a cama, onde o aparelho estava, atendendo-o.

"Oi, é a Sakura…" – disse alegremente.

"Boa Noite, Sakura! Espero não estar te incomodando!" – Tomoyo falou com a voz suave.

"Claro que não, Tomoyo!" – sorriu ao ouvir a voz da amiga. – "Aconteceu alguma coisa?" – perguntou.

"Sim!… Você não imagina com quem eu acabei de jantar, Sakura!" – estava bastante animada.

"Uhm,… com os novos sócios da sua mãe?" – arriscou, lembrando do que a amiga falara mais cedo.

"Sim, mas você nunca vai adivinhar quem eles são…" – disse fazendo suspense.

"E quem são?" – quis saber.

"Os pais de Eriol Hiiragizawa!" – falou muito feliz.

"Aquele rapaz que veio da Inglaterra e está estudando na nossa sala? Amigo do Shaoran?" – perguntou apenas para confirmar.

"Sim! Eriol Hiiragizawa!" – Tomoyo repetiu o nome devagar. – "Eu estava escutando o Sr. e a Sra. Hiiragizawa falando sobre ele. Você sabia que ele toca piano?… Amanhã vou tentar convencê-lo a entrar para o clube de música, estávamos precisando de um pianista…" – falava de forma exultante, deixando a amiga confusa no outro lado da linha. – "Você não achou que Hiiragizawa é um rapaz gentil e educado?" – perguntou, fazendo Sakura abrir um sorriso. – "Eu o achei muito simpático e…" – Sakura a interrompeu.

"Eu o achei muito bonito! Você não?" – perguntou, fazendo-a ficar em silêncio durante alguns instantes.

"É... bem,… e-eu…" – fez uma breve pausa, respirando profundamente. Sakura tinha certeza de que Tomoyo havia ficado envergonhada, lamentava não estar lá para vê-la. – "Eu achei que ele é bastante a-atraente, sim…" – ficaram em silêncio durante alguns instantes. – "Ahm,… eu tenho que desligar agora! Até amanhã, Sakura!" – disse apressadamente.

"Está bem, então! Até amanhã!" – a jovem de olhos verdes sorriu, desligando o telefone. Fixou o olhar na fotografia sobre a escrivaninha de forma pensativa. Nunca ouvira Tomoyo falar tão entusiasticamente a respeito de nenhum rapaz antes, muito menos tendo conhecido-o no mesmo dia. Sempre dizia que não se deve confiar na primeira impressão, pois ela pode estar errada. – "Eu só espero que, se for o que estou pensando, você não termine como eu…" – murmurou. – "Sendo apenas, a melhor amiga…".

_**Continua…**_

CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN  
**N/A –** Oi, pessoal!... Desculpem pela demora na atualização do fic... Mas é que eu decidi que o melhor, tanto para mim quanto vocês, será atualizá-lo quinzenalmente e...

**Miaka (que está aqui de bico, se metendo onde não deve):** Para nós? Por que diabos seria melhor para nós essa fic não ser postada semanalmente?

**Yoru:** Hehe... Oi mamãe!... não tinha visto você aqui!... escapando de uma sapatada... Bem,... seria melhor para vocês porque assim saberão exatamente a data em que ele será atualizado e...

**Miaka:** Para sabermos quando será atualizado, que tal fazê-lo semanalmente... levantando um dedo Melhor ainda! Diariamente, que tal? P

**Yoru:** Você está querendo me matar, é? de olhos arregalados... Sabe a dificuldade que está sendo, para eu conseguir arrumar um tempinho para escrever nos últimos tempos?... com os olhos cheios de lágrima

**Miaka:** Ah, anjinho, não fica assim não... abraçando-a Foi só brincadeira... Quinzenal tá ótimo... Qual moral que eu tenho para reclamar da sua postagem regular sendo que eu não consigo manter um padrão?

**Yoru:** Está bem!... Deixando isso de lado... Eu sei que esse capítulo foi um pouco cansativo, não teve nada de muito interessante, mas...

**Miaka:** Que nada! Esse cap ficou muito fofo! Ah, e pode avisar a Tomoyo que o Eriol não é só atraente, viu? Ele é Lindo, Perfeito, Maravilhoso, Carinhoso, Simpático, Inteligente... sendo interrompida

**Yoru:** Tudo bem! Tudo bem! Eu concordo com você... Meu pai é realmente tudo isso. Agora, bem... A Yamazato fez uma aparição relâmpago, mas é que eu ainda não estou preparada para colocar essa criatura das trevas na fic...

**Miaka:** Criatura das trevas? Vc insulta o Li de Feiticeiros, minha filha! Ela é um ser... sem palavras para descrever e ficando vermelha de raiva

**Yoru:** Tem razão... Deixando a criatura para trás... vamos fazer aquele nosso pequeno diálogo maluco interpretando as personagens?

**Miaka:** Diálogo maluco? com um enorme ponto de interrogação na cabeça

**Yoru:** Aquele de quando eu travei... vermelhinha

**Miaka:** Vc travou no último capítulo de Angels of Paradise... É esse que você tá falando?

**Yoru:** Não, mãe!... A primeira versão (insana) do diálogo entre Tomoyo e Sakura no telefone… Lembra?…olhando para o rosto iluminado de Miaka ao lembrar do que estou falando "timo!... hehehe... Eu estarei interpretando a Sakura e minha mãezinha a Tomoyo... Aqui vocês terão uma pequena demonstração de que ponto chega nossa insanidade...

**Dramatização**

_O telefone toca na casa de Sakura que corre para atendê-lo._

_Sakura: Alô! (sendo bruscamente interrompida pela voz eufórica da pessoa no outro lado da linha)._

_Tomoyo: Sakura! Adivinhe com quem eu acabei de jantar!..._

_Sakura: Com os novos sócios da sua mãe?_

_Tomoyo: Sim!... Mas você nunca vai acertar quem são eles..._

_Sakura: Se você está falando!... Quem são eles? (pergunta, pensando se Tomoyo acha que ela tem uma bola de cristal)_

_Tomoyo: Os pais de Eriol Hiiragizawa... (fala como quem revela o segredo da criação universal)_

_Sakura: Aquele menino novo que entrou na nossa sala hoje? (fazendo pouco caso)_

_Tomoyo: É, Eriol Hiiragizawa... (cada vez mais empolgada)_

_Sakura: Aquele amigo do Shaoran?_

_Tomoyo: Exatamente!_

_Sakura: Então era esse o nome dele? (Tomoyo cai no chão com tudo)_

_Tomoyo: Sakura! (bradou furiosamente) Quer parar de pensar no Li um minuto e prestar atenção naquele Deus grego?_

_Sakura: E em quem você acha que eu estava pensando? O Li É um Deus Grego... (gritando com a amiga pelo telefone)_

_A discussão se estende por horas a fio (e pelo fio), até que, esgotadas e sem voz, decidem interromper o debate, declarando um empate._

**Obs. – Esse diálogo foi baseado em uma conversa verídica! **

**Yoru:** Bem, gente, eu gostaria agora de agradecer a todos que deixaram seus reviews. Como essa nota vai ficar muito grande (mais do que já está) se eu fizer isso individualmente, vou apenas citá-los hoje, certo? Lembrem-se de que a participação de vocês me deixa muito feliz e faz eu querer escrever sempre mais rápido!

**Lan Ayath, Dani Glatz, AnGeL nAnDa, doidinha-kathy, Violet-Tomoyo, Anygiel MG, Patty Sayuri Suyama, Rêchan, DarkAngel, Sandor Yamato, Xianya, Jenny-Ci, MeRRy-aNNe, Nina-KinomotoLi, Miaka Hiiragizawa, Hime Hayashi, Carol, Diu-chan e Nelly-chan.**

Um thanks especial para** Rô **que suportou mais uma revisão... e para o **Felipe S. Kai.**

**Yoru.

* * *

**

_Re-postado em:27/09/06._


	4. Capítulo 04

**Suteki da ne**  
Capítulo Quatro

Caminhava vagarosamente pelos corredores da escola, aproveitando o tempo que possuía antes de soar o sino para o início das aulas. Estava espantada por ter chegado na escola sem se atrasar, principalmente, considerando que ficara em claro até muito tarde, passando para o papel uma idéia que não queria deixá-la descansar.

"Bom dia, Kinomoto!" – ouviu alguém falar, e foi só então que percebera que Eriol caminhava ao seu lado.

"Bom dia, Hiiragizawa! Desculpe, não percebi que estava aí…" – disse ficando levemente corada.

"Ora, não há problema algum…" – o inglês respondeu, sorrindo educadamente. – "Sempre fica dispersa dessa forma logo cedo?" – perguntou, tentando manter um diálogo amigável. Sakura balançou negativamente a cabeça.

"Oh, não!… Eu geralmente não tenho tempo para pensar em nada de manhã…" – comentou envergonhada, com um sorriso encantador. Eriol olhou-a confuso.

"O que ela quer dizer é que quase sempre se atrasa para chegar à escola…" – Shaoran disse intrometendo-se na conversa, com um sorriso. – "Bom dia, Hiiragizawa…" – deu um tapinha nas costas do amigo e voltou-se para fitar Sakura que o encarava emburrada. Aumentou ainda mais o sorriso, adorava provocá-la quando podia. – "Não fique brava, Sakura…" – passou um braço sobre o ombro dela, apertando-a ligeiramente e a soltando em seguida. Tal ação a fez não resistir em abrir um sorriso.

Eriol espiava a interação deles com o canto do olhos e um sorriso no rosto. – 'Apenas amigos, ele disse…' – pensou, contendo uma risada, enquanto entravam na sala.

Dirigiram-se para seus lugares, esperando a chegada do professor. Sakura olhava curiosa para a carteira vazia de Tomoyo. Não era tão cedo a ponto da amiga não ter chegado ainda. Teve seus pensamentos interrompidos ao ouvir alguém chamá-la.

"Sakura, posso falar um instante com você?" – perguntou uma garota magra, de olhos castanhos, cabelos castanho-escuros, lisos um palmo abaixo do ombro em corte reto. Usava óculos leves, dando-lhe um ar intelectual.

"Claro, Naoko!… O que houve?" – perguntou sorrindo, vendo duas pastas com a etiqueta do jornal de circulação interna do colégio nas mãos da amiga.

"Estamos com falta de conteúdo na seção de arte e literatura do tablóide…" – dizia baixo para que ninguém mais escutasse. – "Eu sei que está em cima da hora, a próxima edição será impressa na próxima segunda-feira, então, será que…" – interrompeu a fala ao ver a amiga balançar positivamente a cabeça.

"Eu estava mesmo pensando em apresentar uma poesia para a edição do jornal…" – sorriu, retirando uma folha de dentro do caderno. – "Estava me incomodando tanto ontem, que não consegui dormir antes da meia-noite…" – suspirou, entregando a folha para Naoko.

"Muito obrigada, Sakura!" – disse beijando a folha. – "Você é minha salvação…" – sorriu, deixando a amiga para trás, enquanto lia o conteúdo da folha com os olhos brilhando.

"Bom dia!" – Tomoyo disse levemente ofegante, entrando na sala. – "Que sufoco!… Como você agüenta chegar em cima da hora todos os dias, Sakura?" – perguntou sentando-se em sua cadeira e recuperando o fôlego.

"Ela já está acostumada, Tomoyo!" – Shaoran comentou, arrancando uma risada da amiga de olhos violetas, enquanto Sakura cruzava os braços encarando-o com uma sobrancelha erguida.

"Você tirou o dia para me irritar hoje…" – comentou virando-se para frente, evitando olhar para ele.

"Você sabe que eu adoro v…" – interrompeu a fala ao ouvir algumas risadas. Voltou-se para a porta vendo as garotas que entravam na sala. Eriol também as observou, reconhecendo, entre elas, a garota que vira na tarde do dia anterior e pensou ironicamente no 'grande esforço' que ela fazia para ser discreta. Não se ateve a encará-las por muito tempo e virou-se para Sakura que estava de cabeça baixa.

Qualquer pensamento que poderia passar por sua cabeça, não chegou a se formar, pois o professor entrara na sala, colocando ordem na turma e iniciando mais um dia de aula.

CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN

Sakura estava tomando uma ducha no vestiário depois da aula de educação física. Fora a última aula do dia e isso lhe dava liberdade para delongar sua permanência ali. Sentia a água fria batendo em seu corpo dolorido pelas boladas que recebera durante o jogo. Parecia que todos a estavam fazendo de alvo. Na realidade, nada estava dando certo naquele dia. Fechou o chuveiro, encostando a testa na parede gelada. Não era apenas hoje, fazia algum tempo que vinha sentindo uma estranha pressão no peito, uma sensação ruim, como que avisando a respeito de algo que aconteceria, provocando-lhe uma grande tristeza. Balançou levemente a cabeça, evitando pensar naquilo e secou-se, vestindo o uniforme em seguida.

Saindo do vestiário, pensava no que faria antes de voltar para casa a fim de preparar o jantar de seu pai. Estava bastante distraída, por isso soltou uma exclamação de surpresa ao ter seus olhos tampados por duas mãos. Levou uma mão ao peito, enquanto a outra segurava as que tocavam seu rosto. Sorriu, levando a que estava em seu peito para trás por cima do ombro, no intuito de tocar os cabelos e a face de quem estava ali, mesmo já sabendo de quem se tratava.

"Shaoran…" – disse após alguns instantes, sentindo seus olhos serem libertos. Voltou-se para trás e viu o rapaz lhe sorrir.

"Demorou para descobrir hoje…" – comentou, vendo-a corar. Se ele imaginasse que a demora era apenas para poder acariciar-lhe o rosto.– "Eu já percebi que você não está bem…" – começaram a caminhar, indo em direção ao portão da escola.

"Eu acho que só estou um pouco cansada…" – disse abaixando a cabeça.

"Bem, será que essa fadiga permitiria que fôssemos à lanchonete dos pais de Yamazaki?" – perguntou, fazendo-a erguer o rosto com um sorriso e assentir com a cabeça. Trocaram um sorriso, continuando a caminhar.

Ao chegarem à lanchonete, conversavam alegremente. Nem mesmo parecia a Sakura que estava tendo um dia ruim até aquele momento. Ria discretamente de algumas bobagens que Shaoran falava.

"Li, Sakura!" – disse um rapaz alto, de cabelos negros e olhos pequenos, vestindo uma calça preta, camisa branca e colete vermelho com a insígnia da lanchonete. – "Que bom ver vocês aqui…" – sorriu, terminando de ajeitar uma mesa e indicando que eles poderiam sentar.

"Como estão as coisas, Yamazaki?" – Shaoran perguntou sorrindo.

"Ainda estão bem calmas, a temporada só começa daqui a duas semanas…" – comentou, tirando um bloco de papel do bolso do colete. – "O de sempre para vocês?" – perguntou, colocando a caneta sobre a caderneta.

"Sim!…" – Shaoran respondeu, após Sakura confirmar com a cabeça. – "Avise-nos se precisar de ajuda aqui, Takashi…" – pediu, vendo o rapaz anotar seus pedidos.

"Nem precisa falar…" – sorriu, meneando a cabeça. – "Pelo menos sabemos que vocês trabalham direito, ao contrário daquelas duas últimas que contratamos…" – sussurrou para que ninguém mais ouvisse. – "Hikaru Takada e Akami Mishima foram nosso pior pesadelo nas duas semanas que ficaram 'nos ajudando'…" – colocou sarcasmo na última parte da frase e guardou a caneta no bolso. – "Já trago os pedidos de vocês…" – acenou afastando-se até o balcão.

"Yamazaki parece outra pessoa quando está trabalhando…" – Sakura comentou com um sorriso, pensando na personalidade brincalhona do amigo na escola.

"Mas eu não sei ao certo se o motivo pelo qual fica mais sério é o trabalho ou os pais dele observando-o…" – olhou para o caixa onde a mãe do rapaz estava concentrada com a contabilidade. Sakura riu pelo comentário, mas seu sorriso esvaeceu logo em seguida. Seus olhos, sem querer, cruzaram com os de Shaoran que a olhava com um pequeno sorriso no canto dos lábios. Tinha algo estranho acontecendo ali, naquele exato momento, pois seu coração disparou e via nos olhos de Li que ele escondia algo.

"O-o… o que houve?" – perguntou sentindo-se nervosa. Ele suspirou e abaixou a cabeça. Parecia estar buscando as palavras, então a ergueu com um brilho diferente no olhar.

"Você me considera seu amigo, Sakura?" – perguntou suavemente como que, se falasse mais alto, pudesse machucá-la.

"Não apenas meu amigo, Shaoran…" – estava estranhando aquilo. – "Você é meu melhor amigo… O amigo mais querido que tenho!" – falou olhando-o nos olhos. Shaoran sorriu.

"Mesmo assim, existem coisas que você não me conta, não é?" – indagou, vendo-a abaixar o rosto levemente corado e balançar suavemente a cabeça, respondendo que: sim. – "Mas isso não quer dizer que você não confia em mim, apenas não achou o momento certo de me revelar esses segredos, ainda…" – expressou seus pensamentos, fazendo-a erguer a cabeça, voltando a fitá-lo. Ele mantinha um sorriso no rosto.

"O que você está tentando me dizer?" – questionou. Viu-o fechar os olhos tomando ar.

"Eu quero saber se você ficaria brava por eu também manter algo a meu respeito em segredo…" – sua expressão ficara séria quando Sakura demorou a responder.

"Não!… Eu acho que não ficaria brava…" – falou pensativa. – "Dependendo do motivo pelo qual você guardou esse segredo, eu poderia ficar um pouco chateada, mas não brava…" – sorriu fracamente, encarando fixamente os olhos chocolate.

Shaoran sorriu, assentindo com a cabeça quando Takashi se aproximou trazendo dois milk-shakes de chocolate, um pedaço de torta de limão para ele e um de torta de morango para Sakura.

CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN

Ela caminhava apressadamente para a sala, estava um pouco atrasada, como sempre. Abriu a porta ofegante entrando em seguida.

"Bom dia!" – disse automaticamente, recebendo resposta de seus amigos. Enquanto caminhava para sua carteira, viu Tomoyo e Eriol conversando amigavelmente, com sorrisos em seus rostos. Passou por eles e sentou-se em seu lugar, pendurando a mochila no gancho atrás da cadeira e pegando o jornal do colegial que estava sobre sua mesa. A equipe do grupo de jornalismo, que era responsável pela elaboração e publicação do mesmo, distribuía-o por todas as salas antes das aulas começarem. Observou as notícias da capa notando que a maioria delas dizia respeito a eventos da cidade com os quais o colégio estava envolvido. Passou direto para a terceira página e não pôde deixar de sorrir sentindo uma pontinha de orgulho ao ver sua poesia no quadro de Arte e Literatura.

"Bom dia!" – Shaoran disse aproximando-se dela ao lado de Yamazaki e sentando-se em seu lugar. Ele e o amigo eram os responsáveis pela limpeza da sala naquele dia.

"Oi, Shaoran…" – sorriu lindamente para o amigo e desviou o olhar, com o sorriso ainda no rosto, para o rapaz que o acompanhava. – "Bom dia, Yamazaki!" – cumprimentou-o.

"Bom dia, Sakura!…" – disse retribuindo o sorriso e cumprimentando-a com a cabeça. – "Eu vou falar com Chiharu…" – respirou profundamente apontando para a garota de longos cabelos castanhos avermelhados e olhos caramelo, presos em uma grossa trança. Shaoran balançou positivamente a cabeça e deu um tapinha nas costas do amigo, como que encorajando-o.

"O que você sabe que eu não sei?" – Sakura perguntou com uma sobrancelha erguida, vendo Yamazaki afastar-se.

"Além do conteúdo de matemática e física, inglês e culinária?" – ele perguntou, vendo-a fechar o sorriso, olhando-o de forma incrédula.

"Você está querendo insinuar que eu não sei cozinhar?" – perguntou com a voz baixa.

"Quem? Eu?… Nunca!" – disse fazendo-se de desentendido. Inclinou-se sobre sua carteira, ficando mais perto dela. – "Mas para você ver que eu não estou mentindo, você nem tentou desmentir sobre os outros três itens…" – disse debochado, fazendo-a rir.

"Mas não é bonito isso?" – ouviram alguém falar com desdém, interrompendo a brincadeira. Yamazato entrava na sala olhando para eles com um sorriso zombeteiro no rosto enquanto seguia para seu lugar. – "Eles formam um lindo casalzinho, não é mesmo?" – virou-se para uma garota que caminhava atrás dela. Esta, possuía cabelos negros, curtos e olhos num tom azul-acinzentado e apenas concordou com a cabeça. Shaoran ficou petrificado. Akio não podia pensar que ele e Sakura estavam namorando, então se afastou rapidamente, sem notar que a amiga abaixara a cabeça tristemente com sua atitude.

"É uma pena que Hikaru não esteja aqui para ver isso…" – comentou a garota de cabelos curtos.

"Quem disse que eu não estou presenciando essa linda cena romântica, Akami?" – falou uma garota sentada em uma das fileiras centrais da sala. Tinha os olhos castanhos e os cabelos louros pouco acima dos ombros.

"Como não podia deixar de ser…" – Tomoyo cochichou para Eriol. – "Yamazato entra em cena estragando outro dia que poderia ter sido perfeito…" – disse suspirando, e encarando a amiga cabisbaixa, antes da professora de literatura entrar na sala, cumprimentando a todos sem saber o que se passara ali segundos antes.

Após cumprir com todos os procedimentos de praxe, a professora sorriu para a sala erguendo uma das folhas do jornal.

"Antes de começarmos a aula, eu gostaria de parabenizar a Srta. Kinomoto pela linda produção que foi publicada na edição de hoje do nosso jornal…" – disse, fazendo Sakura forçar um sorriso em forma de agradecimento. Akio fez uma careta e resmungou algumas coisas, fazendo Tomoyo e Eriol encará-la de forma repreensiva. – "Quem ainda não leu, dê uma olhada na página três…" – ao dizer isso, escutou-se o som do folhetim sendo manuseado.

Shaoran abriu o jornal, contente pelos elogios direcionados a Sakura. Sabia como era difícil receber qualquer tipo de comentário positivo da Sra. Mayu.

_Apenas sentir, sem pensar  
Apenas sorrir, sem conhecer  
Apenas ser, sem saber  
Apenas olhar, sem sequer ver  
Sentimentos, sensações, emoções  
Sentido que não há, razão que não se espera _

_Apenas voar, sem temer  
Apenas querer, sem tocar  
Apenas cantar, sem ouvir  
Apenas viver por viver  
Sonhos, desejos, esperanças  
Anseios de liberdade, gestos de felicidade_

_Não vejo causa, não vejo motivo  
Não vejo razão, tampouco pretexto  
Tudo que há são efeitos, conseqüências  
Resultados, seqüelas e decorrências  
Daquilo que nega a compreensão e a lógica  
De mentes humanas e corações diversos_

_Apenas sentir, sem pensar  
Sentir com a alma aberta  
Coração em flor, mente alerta  
Deixar fluir, subir, tomar  
Tudo se molda, se mostra, se forma  
Tudo se abre, se funde, se torna_

_Apenas sorrir, sem conhecer  
Sorrir sem culpa e sem mágoa  
Negar o conhecimento doloroso  
Da cruel realidade, do caos do universo  
E deixar-se envolver pelo simples milagre  
Do sorriso de lábios doces, ternos e joviais_

_Apenas ser, sem saber  
Ser o que quiser, o que desejar  
Ser tudo e nada ao mesmo tempo  
Ser infinito e ser limitado  
Ser sem saber a razão de ser  
Apenas ser e nada mais_

_Apenas olhar, sem sequer ver,  
Sem precisar se importar.  
Imagens que fluem pelo ar  
Que beijam os olhos ternamente  
Que mergulham fundo e voltam  
Tornam e retornam a alma tocar_

_Entendo, mas não quero entender  
Procuro e ao mesmo tempo nego  
Existo enquanto desvaneço  
Tudo quero e nada espero  
Apenas tenho a certeza  
Do querer de apenas viver_

_Apenas voar, sem temer  
Alcançar o Céu, tocar o Paraíso  
Abrir asas, sentir o vento  
Gelado, terno, Infinito  
Elevar o coração às alturas  
E amar sem esperar, apenas amar_

_Apenas querer, sem tocar  
Querer a alegria do riso pueril  
Perceber do simples o composto  
Enxergar no pequeno o grandioso  
Almejar a ingenuidade dos sonhos  
Emocionar-se com o Pôr-do-Sol._

_Apenas cantar, sem ouvir  
Lançar a voz ao vento  
Proferir notas, palavras, pausas  
E sentir na melodia derradeira  
Lampejos de Sabedoria e Felicidade  
De Alegria, Ternura e Liberdade_

_Apenas viver por viver  
Viver sem cobrar, sem chorar  
Desfrutar do campo e do pomar  
Apreciar das flores o perfume  
Abrir o coração para o mundo  
E ver que tudo é mais e muito mais_

_Apenas sentir, apenas sorrir  
Apenas ser, apenas olhar  
Apenas voar, apenas querer  
Apenas cantar, apenas viver  
Apenas correr, apenas amar  
Apenas saber a vida desfrutar_

_Apenas_

Subitamente, enquanto lia o que Sakura havia escrito, Li sentiu um formigamento no estômago e percebeu que seu coração estava acelerado. Todos os seus pêlos se arrepiaram e perdeu, por um instante, o fôlego. O que era aquilo que começava a sentir? Não era de se deixar envolver pelas coisas que lia. Por mais que tentasse compreender, não conseguia. Sakura simplesmente conseguira descrever seus mais íntimos pensamentos e desejos de forma espetacular. Perguntava-se se a amiga também ansiava por poder viver daquela forma. Se isso fosse verdade, havia algo a respeito dela da qual não tinha consciência e esse sentimento começava a incomodá-lo.

Sakura ainda mantinha em sua mente cada uma das palavras que escrevera na semana anterior e silenciosamente as recitava em busca de conforto a seu coração. Estava de olhos fechados, a cabeça ligeiramente abaixada e as mãos na altura do peito, tentando acalmar seu coração que batia angustiado. Perguntava-se se era tão ruim assim, para Shaoran, a idéia de tê-la como namorada? Escrevera pensando nele e na eterna agonia de tê-lo sempre tão perto, mas nunca da forma que desejava. Sentiu-se tola ao sentir que lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto e percebeu que soluçava. Ergueu o rosto vendo que todos a estavam encarando estranhamente. Olhou para a Sra. Mayu e em seguida para a porta, voltando a olhar para a professora, que balançou positivamente a cabeça entendendo que ela queria somente sair dali. Levantou-se e rapidamente cruzou a sala, saindo para o corredor sob os olhos de todos, especialmente um par de olhos ambarinos que mostravam grande preocupação.

**Continua…**

CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN  
**N/A -** _Aiya!_... hehe...  
Aqui estou, trazendo um novo capítulo de **Sdn** na data certa e escrito sem pressa... Esse foi um capítulo muito prazeroso de se escrever, pois tive a oportunidade de inserir na trama uma poesia que mexeu muito comigo. Eu gostaria de agradecer ao **Felipe S. Kai** por permitir que eu a utilizasse na estória.

Espero que todos que acompanham a fic estejam apreciando, pois eu realmente venho me empenhando bastante nesse enredo em particular...  
Sem mais delongas, vou agradecer ao pessoal que deixou comentário no último capítulo, está bem?...

**MeRRy-aNNe, Diu-chan, Mamãe Miaka, Rô, Jenny-Ci, Violet-Tomoyo, Carol, Patty Sayuri Suyama, Nina.**

Beijos...

**Yoru.

* * *

**

_Re-postado em: 27/09/06._


	5. Capítulo 05

**Suteki da ne**  
Capítulo Cinco

Estava sentada sobre um banco no pátio da escola de cabeça baixa e olhos fixos no nada. Lágrimas não mais escorriam de seus orbes esmeralda e apenas seu rosto molhado indicava que estivera chorando. Sakura não entendia porque rompera no choro justo naquele momento. Talvez a reação de Shaoran à insinuação de Yamazato ao fato de estarem namorando, junto à emoção causada pelo significado da poesia e às muitas vezes que controlara as lágrimas, tentando não chorar por seu amor impossível, tivesse sobrecarregado sua alma, fazendo-a transbordar em lágrimas. Lentamente voltou à realidade ao sentir que alguém sentara ao seu lado no assento e viu um lenço estendido em sua direção. Então ergueu o rosto encontrando os olhos tão conhecidos do jovem que dominava todos os seus pensamentos.

"Obrigada!..." - sorriu fracamente ao ver a preocupação que ele trazia em seus olhos enquanto aceitava o lenço e secava o rosto. Pensou consigo em como a vida era irônica. O motivo de sua tristeza era também o único que conseguia afastá-la. Não o culpava por isso, ela é que não devia ter-se apaixonado, em primeiro lugar. - 'Como se fosse possível controlar os sentimentos...' - pensou abaixando a cabeça desanimada, forçando-se a não permitir que mais lágrimas escorressem por seu rosto.

Shaoran a observava sentindo seu coração ser comprimido dentro de seu peito. O que mais queria naquele momento era abraçá-la e dizer carinhosamente que tudo estava bem, que ele estava ali e não permitiria que nada acontecesse a ela. Mas não sabia se poderia dizer isso, nem ao menos sabia a razão dela estar chorando. Ouviu um suave soluço escapar e não conseguiu mais suportar. Abraçou-a fortemente, em silêncio, trazendo-a para junto de seu peito e afagando seus cabelos carinhosamente. Percebeu que, pouco tempo depois, Sakura havia se acalmado, continuando com a cabeça em seu ombro. Foi com uma estranha frustração que sentiu quando ela se ergueu afastando-se ligeiramente, mas que foi compensado pelo sorriso que ela tinha em seu rosto e o brilho de seus belos olhos.

"Desculpe-me por isso..." - ela pediu suavemente, a voz levemente rouca pelo choro. Shaoran balançou negativamente a cabeça.

"Não há razão para pedir desculpas..." - sorriu aliviado por ver que ela estava melhor. - "Você gostaria de me contar o que aconteceu?" - perguntou vendo-a abaixar a cabeça, meneando-a suavemente.

"Acho que é melhor não tocar no assunto..." - disse voltando a encará-lo com um sorriso. - "Não agora, pelo menos..." - suspirou, fazendo-o concordar.

"Mas saiba que, não importa o que seja, não precisa suportar isso sozinha..." - encerrou o assunto, vendo-a acenar com a cabeça.

Ficaram sentados ali até que estivesse perto do horário de entrada para a segunda aula do dia, quando se puseram a caminho da sala. Esperaram no corredor a saída da professora para que pudessem entrar. A Sra. Mayu deteve-se por alguns segundos perguntando se tudo estava bem com Sakura antes de seguir para a sala onde teria a próxima aula.

Assim que entraram na classe, Li percebeu como a amiga sentiu-se mal por ter a atenção de todos voltada para si. Então colocou uma mão sobre seu ombro, continuando a caminhar até seus lugares.

"Casalzinho patético..." - Yamazato murmurou fazendo suas amigas rirem de forma debochada.

"Ela vai descobrir o que é _patético_ quando eu me irritar com ela..." - Tomoyo murmurou entre os dentes, sem perceber que Eriol a escutara, abrindo um sorriso.

"O que foi que aconteceu, Kinomoto?" - o inglês perguntou, voltando-se para a jovem que acabara de chegar.

"Nada demais, Hiiragizawa..." - sorriu pela atenção recebida do rapaz que, apesar do pouco tempo que se conheciam, já era um amigo. - "Sabe, eu me sentiria mais confortável se você me chamasse de Sakura..." - comentou, fazendo-o arregalar ligeiramente os olhos.

"Muito bem, então, Sakura..." - disse com um sorriso. - "Pode me chamar de Eriol..." - pediu recebendo assentimento da jovem. Uma conversa alegre e moderada se seguiu até que o Sr. Onoda entrasse, cumprimentando a todos e iniciando sua aula.

CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN

Tomoyo dirigia-se para a sala de música conversando com Rika e Naoko, sendo seguidas por Eriol e Sakura que caminhavam em silêncio. Eriol respirou profundamente, espiando a jovem ao seu lado pelo canto dos olhos.

"Diga-me, Sakura, há quanto tempo você gosta de meu amigo Li?" - perguntou, observando-a parar com a face vermelha e olhos arregalados, encarando Tomoyo se afastar de forma quase mortal. - "Hei, não precisa olhar para ela desse jeito! Não foi ela quem me contou..." - riu um pouco, tendo a atenção da jovem voltada para si.

"C-como?... Q-quem, então?" - perguntou confusa abaixando a cabeça.

"Sem querer contar vantagem, mas sempre fui um bom observador..." - sorriu, vendo-a erguer o rosto, estando ainda enrubescida. - "Foi por causa dele que começou a chorar àquela hora, não é mesmo?" - supôs, recebendo assentimento.

"Sinto-me tão boba, por causa disso..." - suspirou. - "Por favor, Eriol, nã-não diga nada ao Shaoran..." - foi interrompida por um gesto suave das mãos do rapaz.

"Não precisa se preocupar com isso, Sakura!" - disse vendo-a sorrir e relaxar levemente os ombros. - "Sei que cabe a você a decisão de contar ou não a ele..." - sentiu a mão da jovem repousar de forma suave sobre seu braço enquanto ela mantinha um sorriso de agradecimento em seu rosto.

"Muito obrigada!" - soltou-o, vendo Eriol olhar sobre seu ombro e sorrir.

CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN

Shaoran demorou um pouco mais do que planejava para auxiliar o professor na arrumação dos materiais de ginástica. Colocou-se rapidamente a caminho da sala de música, sabendo que encontraria Sakura lá, acompanhando Tomoyo como sempre fazia. Ao entrar no corredor viu uma cena que o deixou paralisado por um breve segundo. Sakura mantinha suavemente uma mão sobre o braço do inglês que sorria de forma carinhosa. Apertou os passos para alcançá-los. O que Eriol pensava estar fazendo com sua amiga? Viu Eriol sorrir de divertimento ao ser repreendido por seu olhar.

"Espero que não se importe de eu deixá-la aos cuidados de meu amigo agora, Sakura!" - ouviu-o comentar, fazendo-a voltar-se para trás. Diminuiu um pouco os passos, relaxando sua expressão ao vê-la abrir um sorriso. - "Cuide bem de Sakura, Li... Eu tenho que ir ao ensaio do coral agora..." - sorriu daquela forma que sabia deixar o amigo irritado e virou-se continuando a caminhar até alcançar Tomoyo que o esperava na porta da sala de música. Ao parar ao lado da garota de cabelos negros, ofereceu-lhe o braço, como o cavalheiro que era, tendo o gracejo aceito depois de uma graciosa risada e entrando na sala, saindo assim da vista dos dois amigos que os observavam.

Shaoran suspirou pesadamente. Se havia algo em Eriol que ele não suportava, era a forma como ele galanteava todas as garotas. Lembrava-se que não eram poucas as meninas apaixonadas por ele na Inglaterra, embora a conta bancária dele também influenciasse, mas sabia que ele não o fazia por mal. Eriol tinha um espírito brincalhão e os gracejos eram parte de sua personalidade, mas, às vezes, eram interpretados de forma errada pelas garotas que acabavam se apaixonando, sendo que Hiiragizawa não tinha a mínima intenção de conquistá-las. Olhou de relance para Sakura que estava pensativa olhando com um sorriso no rosto para a direção que o inglês havia tomado. Não permitiria que ela se apaixonasse por Hiiragizawa.

"O que foi?" - ela perguntou, fazendo-o voltar a si.

"Nada. É só que..." - fez uma pausa, vendo-a erguer inquisitivamente uma sobrancelha. - "Eu não gosto dessa mania de Dom Juan do Eriol..." - comentou deixando-a confusa. - "Você sabe, esse costume de ficar cortejando as garotas..." - explicou vendo-a balançar positivamente a cabeça. - "Eu não quero que Eriol faça essas brincadeiras com você, também..." - murmurou pensativo, fazendo-a arregalar os olhos.

"Por que não?" - a pergunta escapou de seus lábios, antes mesmo que percebesse. Ele sorriu de forma desajeitada.

"Por que você é uma pessoa singular, Sakura... e merece ser tratada de forma especial..." - disse sentindo uma gostosa sensação percorrer seu corpo com o sorriso que Sakura abriu. - "Também não gosto de vê-lo interagindo com Tomoyo dessa forma..." - comentou, fazendo-a suspirar enquanto desviava o olhar.

"Não acho que precise se preocupar tanto com o relacionamento de Eriol com Tomoyo..." - ela falou com uma pontinha de mágoa na voz. Por um instante pensou que o motivo que levara Shaoran a falar aquilo pudesse ser ciúmes. Criticou-se mentalmente por continuar a criar esperanças a respeito disso. - "Por alguma razão, sinto que a forma com que Hiiragizawa trata Tomoyo é diferente..." - suspirou, esboçando um sorriso. - "Quando ele a olha, é como se a visse de uma forma muito gentil e cheia de carinho..." - completou, abaixando a cabeça.

"Você parece ter prestado muita atenção em Eriol..." - ele falou repreendendo-a, mas sendo incompreendido.

"É que eu tenho um motivo para colocar algum zelo sobre eles..." - ergueu a cabeça com um sorriso nos lábios. - "E também, não acho que Eriol seria tolo a ponto de criar conflitos com a filha de uma sócia de seus pais..." - comentou, pondo-se a caminhar pelo corredor.

"C-como você sabe disso?" - Li perguntou espantado.

"Disso, o quê?" - ela questionou. - "Que os pais de Eriol são acionistas das Corporações Daidouji?" - perguntou, vendo-o assentir. - "Tomoyo me contou na mesma noite em que o Sr. e a Sra. Hiiragizawa foram jantar na casa dela. E o próprio Eriol não faz a mínima questão de manter segredo a respeito da família dele..." - sorriu.

"E o que você pensa a respeito da família dele?" - Shaoran perguntou, prendendo inconscientemente a respiração por causa da resposta que seria obtida.

"Ora, é uma família como outra qualquer..." - riu balançando a cabeça, enquanto o rapaz soltava lentamente o ar. - "Só que com um pouco mais de dinheiro..." - comentou, fazendo pouco caso. - "Não tem nada de extraordinário em se fazer parte de uma família que tem posse de grandes empresas. No final, acaba sendo um trabalho como outro qualquer..." - levou as mãos sobre os olhos por causa do ofuscamento que a acometeu quando saiu do colégio ao pátio. Parou ao perceber que Shaoran ficara para trás, voltou-se para ver o que acontecera e o encontrou encarando-a de forma descrente. - "O que foi?" - perguntou, vendo-o abrir lentamente um sorriso.

"Você realmente não vê nada demais no fato de se possuir gigantes corporações e muito dinheiro?" - perguntou lentamente, fazendo-a erguer uma sobrancelha.

"O que haveria de tão importante nisso, Shaoran?" - perguntou erguendo as mãos. - "Os bens que uma pessoa possui não determinam quem essa pessoa é..." - viu-o aproximar-se dela sem desviar os olhos dos seus.

"Você... é mesmo única, Sakura!" - sorriu, fazendo-a corar pela forma que a encarava. - "Venha!... Eu quero lhe pagar um lanche..." - pegou-a pela mão, caminhando para fora do colégio, deixando-a confusa.

CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN

"Nossa, mas isso é horrível!" - Sakura exclamou olhando fixamente para Shaoran que contava de forma descontraída alguns detalhes sobre sua família. Ele sempre agia com cautela quando ela tentava falar desse assunto, mas hoje, por algum motivo, simplesmente começou a falar sobre as mais diversas tradições e costumes enquanto esperavam seus sanduíches chegarem. Li algumas vezes contara sobre seu relacionamento com as irmãs e sua mãe, mas nunca passara disso. Ela nunca imaginaria, por exemplo, que o clã Li tinha mais de duzentos membros, incluindo gente que ele nunca encontrara em toda a sua vida. - "Você não se preocupa com o fato de acabarem lhe arrumando uma noiva?" - perguntou apreensiva pelo que ele acabara de contar, vendo-o suspirar.

"Não. Isso não me preocupa, pois sei que minha mãe nunca permitiria. Ela prometeu a meu pai antes dele falecer que nunca me forçaria, ou às minhas irmãs, a se casarem por causa dos costumes..." - disse, abrindo um sorriso. - "O casamento de meus pais fugiu à tradição, sabia?" - comentou, vendo-a arregalar ligeiramente os olhos. - "Quando eles se conheceram, meu pai estava noivo de uma outra moça e minha mãe já havia passado um pouco da idade para casamento. Ela sempre foi muito independente na concepção da mulher chinesa tradicional..." - tinha um olhar melancólico. - "Eles enfrentaram ambos os clãs e quase foram expulsos, antes de conseguirem convencer os anciões..." - fechou o sorriso subitamente. - "Aqueles velhos apenas aceitaram a união deles quando descobriram que a família da 'então noiva' de meu pai estava em decadência e não seria uma grande conquista, nem mesmo no ponto de histórico, tendo em vista que a família não era uma das mais tradicionais..."- abaixou a cabeça, ficando algum tempo em silêncio.

"Eu acho que sei, mais ou menos, o que você sente ao pensar nisso..." - disse ela fazendo-o erguer o rosto para encará-la. Mantinha um pequeno sorriso no rosto. - "Meu pai foi criado em um orfanato, era um Zé-ninguém recém saído da faculdade quando chegou em Kyoto para lecionar e conheceu mamãe..." - suspirou abaixando a cabeça para fitar o copo de suco em suas mãos. Sabia que ele já conhecia a história da grande luta de seus pais para ficarem juntos, mas sentia-se bem ao recordar que, quando se ama de verdade, tudo sempre acaba bem. - "Meus avós apenas aceitaram papai na família depois da morte de minha mãe, no entanto, ele nunca demonstrou rancor ou qualquer sentimento negativo por causa disso..." - ergueu o rosto, encontrando os olhos do amigo pousados sobre si, enquanto um sorriso repousava em seus lábios.

"Seu pai é um homem admirável, Sakura..." - disse, com respeito e carinho.

"Sim,... ele é!" - Sakura sorriu, concordando. Entendia que havia um motivo para estarem tendo aquela conversa. Sabia que tinha relação com uma parte da vida de Shaoran que não conhecia e sentia-se feliz, embora temerosa, por ele estar lhe revelando aquilo agora.

_**Continua...**_

CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN  
**N/A -** Aiya! Aqui está o quinto capítulo desta trama complicadinha... Shaoran está preparando a Sakura para a revelação de seu grande segredo de família... Huahua... Gente, eu estou me sentindo tão malvada com o que vou fazer com esses dois...

Não vou me demorar muito aqui e iniciarei meu ritual de agradecimento.

**Nina, Rêchan, Mamãe Miaka, Dani Glatz, Jenny-Ci, Lan Ayath, Lara Gallas, Carol Higurashi Li, Rafa Himura, Patty Sayuri Suyama, DarkAngel, MeRRy-aNNe, Diu-chan, Violet-Tomoyo, Rô, Felipe S. Kai.**

**Yoru **

_Re-postado em: 27/09/06._

* * *


	6. Capítulo 06

**Suteki da ne**  
Capítulo Seis

O céu estava azul, uma ou outra nuvem apenas atravessava o firmamento sendo carregadas pelo vento, que soprava suavemente, balançando as folhas das árvores e refrescando um pouco o dia quente. Sakura e Tomoyo estavam sentadas em uma toalha xadrez estendida sobre a grama do parque sob a sombra de uma majestosa árvore.

"E o que você queria tanto falar comigo, Tomoyo?" - a jovem de olhos verdes perguntou curiosa para a amiga, que se mostrava um tanto relutante em falar.

"É que eu ainda não tenho certeza, Sakura…" - hesitou olhando para as mãos que repousavam sobre o chão, deixando a amiga aflita.

"Você está me deixando preocupada desse jeito…" - disse, colocando uma mão sobre o ombro da amiga. - "Mas se realmente não quiser falar, eu entendo…" - sorriu, vendo a garota de cabelos negros fazer o mesmo.

"Eu só não quero criar falso alarme, afinal, eu posso estar enganada…" - suspirou, fazendo Sakura perder a paciência.

"Assim você me mata de curiosidade…" - ralhou olhando para o céu. - "Se não vai dizer tudo, não fique soltando as frases pela metade, Tomoyo…" - advertiu, deitando sobre a toalha com as mãos sobre a nuca.

"Desculpe-me…" - pediu com a cabeça levemente abaixada. - "Aí estão eles!" - exclamou em seguida, fazendo Sakura levantar-se e sentar sobre a toalha.

"Bom dia, meninas!" - Shaoran as cumprimentou, enquanto Eriol olhava repetidas vezes o relógio.

"O que foi que houve, Eriol?" - Tomoyo perguntou fitando curiosamente o rapaz que parecia um tanto perdido.

"Não estamos atrasados, estamos?" - questionou, voltando a verificar o horário no relógio.

"Não!… Chegaram no horário combinado. Eu e Sakura é que viemos um pouco mais cedo para podermos conversar antes…" - explicou, vendo-o tranqüilizar-se.

"Essa foi apenas uma demonstração da fixação de Eriol com a famosa pontualidade britânica…" - Shaoran cochichou para Sakura, fazendo-a rir baixinho.

"Podemos começar?" - Sakura perguntou colocando uma cesta grande no centro da toalha.

"Deixa que eu te ajude!" - Shaoran sorriu, ajudando-a a retirar os alimentos da cesta para o piquenique, sobre os olhares gentis e inconformados de seus amigos.

CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN

Após almoçar e passar algum tempo conversando, Sakura retirou um caderno de dentro da mochila pedindo a Shaoran que a ajudasse com alguns exercícios que ela não estava conseguindo resolver, o que o rapaz concordou em fazer, mas não sem antes zombar um pouco da amiga. Sentaram-se lado a lado com o caderno sobre o colo de Li.

"Eu simplesmente adoro quando eles fazem isso, esquecendo que eu estou por perto…" - Tomoyo comentou, balançando a cabeça com um sorriso resignado. - "Eu geralmente sou ignorada quando eles decidem estudar…" - suspirou.

"Eles sempre fazem isso?" - Eriol perguntou em voz baixa, recebendo confirmação da jovem de olhos violáceos. Encarou o amigo que explicava alguma coisa para Sakura, enquanto ela o observava silenciosamente com um sorriso no rosto, como se estivesse hipnotizada.

"É difícil aceitar que eles são apenas amigos, não é?" - Tomoyo perguntou, fazendo Eriol voltar-se para ela.

"É difícil acreditar que Shaoran não perceba o que Sakura sente por ele, isso sim…" - comentou rindo e fazendo a garota concordar.

"Já que eles estão tão entretidos, acha que sentirão nossa falta se formos dar uma volta?" - a jovem perguntou, ficando levemente corada ao ver o sorriso que o inglês abriu com a sugestão.

"Talvez amanhã eles percebam que saímos daqui…" - sorriu levantando-se e oferecendo a mão para que a jovem fizesse o mesmo.

Passaram a caminhar lentamente pelo parque e logo se distanciaram dos dois amigos. Era realmente incrível como aquela dupla conseguia ser tão ingênua. A felicidade lhes acenava em altos brados e ainda assim eles não a percebiam. Tomoyo não conseguiu deixar de rir, fato que não passou desapercebido pelo jovem inglês.

"Pensando em Sakura e Shaoran?" - ele indagou. A jovem balançou a cabeça confirmando, arrancando um sorriso do rapaz.

Passaram pelo Rei Pingüim e sentaram-se nos balanços que havia não muito longe dali. O dia não estava muito movimentado, mas o pouco movimento que podia ser percebido conseguia dar ao local um aspecto de vivacidade e alegria.

Permaneceram um pouco em silêncio, apenas observando os arredores. Alguns pardais cantavam empoleirados nos ramos das árvores, alheios a qualquer outra coisa senão sua música polifônica.

"Não é bonito?" - Tomoyo perguntou. - "É uma verdadeira sinfonia. Não exatamente um Mozart, mas ainda assim uma bela sinfonia…".

"Gosta de música erudita?" - Eriol perguntou, visivelmente interessando. Tomoyo sorriu e assentiu. - "E de quais compositores você gosta?".

"Bem, gosto de muitos, mas confesso que tenho certa preferência pelos barrocos. Você sabe, Bach, Vivaldi, Haendel...".

"Sim, são excelentes compositores. Já eu gosto mais do classicismo e do romantismo. Beethoven, Chopin... Tenho uma paixão confessa pelas composições de Chopin. Gosto do tom melancólico que ele dá às suas músicas. Já percebeu como ele abusa das escalas menores?".

Tomoyo sorriu, não eram muitos os rapazes que gostavam daquele tipo de música. Eriol, entretanto, não apenas gostava como também entendia do assunto como poucos. Logo, ambos haviam mergulhado em uma longa conversa sobre o universo da música erudita.

"Sabe..." - ela falou. - "Ultimamente tenho ouvido muita ópera. Gosta de Carmem?".

"Sim, uma das minhas preferidas!" - ele respondeu com entusiasmo. - "Conhece Ofélia?".

Tomoyo balançou a cabeça e sorriu, dizendo que Ofélia fora a primeira ópera que ela escutara.

"A minha também!" - admirou-se Eriol. Tomoyo abriu um largo sorriso.

"Gosta de Carmina Burana?" - ela perguntou, os olhos brilhando de excitação.

"Carl Orff!" - Eriol murmurou. - "Eu simplesmente adoro!"

"Sim, eu também! É uma das minhas obras favoritas!" - ela exclamou.

"Tem um ótimo gosto musical! Agora entendo porque mostra tanta desenvoltura nas aulas de música. Você tem uma voz linda, não é à toa que é solista do coral." - disse o inglês. Tomoyo sorriu.

"Creio que agora falta eu poder escutá-lo ao piano, não é mesmo? Ouvi seus pais comentando que você toca maravilhosamente bem." - falou a moça. Eriol sorriu.

"Creio que eles exageraram um pouco, sabe como são os pais com esse tipo de coisa, sempre se empolgam demais. Mas eu ficaria realmente feliz se pudesse ouvi-la cantar juntamente com meu piano." - ele falou, galante. Tomoyo não escondeu o sorriso que se formou em seus lábios.

"Seria um prazer." - ela disse.

Alguns minutos mais tarde decidiram voltar até o lugar onde haviam deixado Sakura e Shaoran, mas não tinham pressa. Caminhavam em silêncio apreciando a melodia agradável do vento balançando as folhas, pássaros cantando enquanto banhavam-se na fonte do parque, risadas infantis que espalhavam-se por todos os cantos alegrando os corações.

"Tomoyo!" - Sakura gritou correndo até a amiga ao vê-la aproximar-se. - "O que aconteceu?… Aonde vocês foram?" - perguntou parando em frente à jovem de olhos violeta com as mãos na cintura.

"Fomos dar uma volta…" - começou, mas foi interrompida.

"Por que não nos avisaram?" - ela ergueu uma sobrancelha, vendo a amiga lançar um olhar divertido para o inglês.

"Vocês estavam tão concentrados nos estudos,…" - Eriol explicou com um sorriso debochado surgindo em seu rosto. - "Não quisemos atrapalhá-los…" - abriu o sorriso, vendo-a abaixar a cabeça levemente corada.

"Não sei porque todo esse escândalo, Sakura. Afinal, o que poderia ter nos acontecido?..." - questionou caminhando até a árvore onde Shaoran os aguardava.

"Bem…" - ficou pensativa um instante, abaixando a cabeça. - "Acho que exagerei um pouquinho, não é?" - disse vermelha.

"Um pouquinho?" - Tomoyo riu. - "Sua preocupação realmente se excedeu…" - disse fazendo-a ficar ainda mais envergonhada.

Eriol caminhava logo atrás das jovens, mas não ouvia nada do que diziam. Seus olhos estavam fixos na forma como os cabelos negros de Tomoyo vibravam como se estivessem movendo-se ao som de uma música. Era incrível como tudo naquela garota o encantava. O sorriso, a voz, o suave perfume de magnólia que exalava de seus cabelos. Sorriu levemente.

"Está tudo bem, Eriol?" - Shaoran perguntou, colocando uma mão no ombro do amigo, fazendo-o despertar.

"Sim, meu caro Shaoran!" - sorriu para o amigo. - "Na realidade, nunca me senti tão bem…" - disse, sentando-se sobre a toalha, voltando a encarar a bela japonesa de olhos violeta.

CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN

Os quatro amigos caminhavam, aproveitando o final da tarde. Tiveram um dia agradável e divertido. Conversavam sobre o que esperavam do futuro.

"E você pretende fazer a faculdade aqui no Japão mesmo, Eriol, ou vai voltar à Inglaterra?" - Sakura perguntou curiosamente, fazendo-o sorrir.

"Devo admitir que gostaria de me graduar em Oxford, Sakura, mas é desejo de meu pai que eu curse a faculdade aqui no Japão…" - disse olhando os orbes verdes da garota. - "E não tenho porque dizer que a idéia me é desagradável…" - comentou e olhou para Tomoyo, que estava entre ele e Sakura, sorrindo.

"O Sr. Hiiragizawa sentiu-se decepcionado por Eriol não ter nascido no Japão, não é mesmo, meu amigo?…" - Shaoran comentou rindo. O inglês apenas confirmou com a cabeça.

"E você ainda quer fazer administração em Hong Kong, Li?" - Eriol perguntou observando, com o canto dos olhos, a reação de Sakura. Ela esboçou um triste sorriso, o rapaz já deveria ter contado a ela sobre seus planos.

O chinês balançou positivamente a cabeça com um sorriso, olhando para a amiga com carinho.

"Então esse é seu ultimo ano morando aqui no Japão, Shaoran?" - Tomoyo perguntou espantada.

"É, sim, Tomoyo…" - disse com certa tristeza, fazendo a jovem de cabelos negros encarar Sakura. - "Mas não quero pensar nisso, ainda. Temos pouco mais de meio ano antes de terminarmos o colegial…" - respirou profundamente esboçando um sorriso. - "E quais os seus planos, Tomoyo?" - questionou.

"Pretendo ingressar na Toudai com uma bolsa de música…" - disse timidamente. Sabia que tinha condições disso, participara e ganhara um grande número de concursos, apresentações e festivais de música, não apenas dentro do Japão, mas fora também, graças ao auxílio e patrocínio das empresas de sua família.

"Eu ouvi dizer que é difícil ingressar na Toudai, mas tenho certeza de que conseguirá..." - Eriol disse sorrindo.

"Obrigada…" - agradeceu desconsertada. - "E você Sakura, já decidiu o que vai fazer?" - perguntou, fazendo a amiga ficar vermelha e balançar negativamente a cabeça.

"Ainda não sabe o que vai fazer?" - o britânico questionou, incrédulo.

"Não é bem assim, Eriol…" - disse explicando-se. - "Antes de vir para Tomoeda eu tinha como objetivo definido que faria Educação Física…" - foi interrompida por Shaoran.

"Sakura é uma atleta excepcional. Até o ano passado fazia parte do clube de vôlei e de líderes de torcida tendo grande destaque…" - disse orgulhosamente.

"E, por que saiu?" - Hiiragizawa inquiriu, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

"Por razões pessoais…" - disse apenas, abaixando a cabeça. Eriol mostrou-se confuso e Shaoran também não parecia entender muito bem a razão dela ter deixando os clubes.

"Yamazato…" - Tomoyo murmurou ao ouvido do inglês, de forma que apenas ele ouvisse, fazendo-o arregalar os olhos entendendo a situação.

"De qualquer forma, eu tive aqui a possibilidade de interagir com outras áreas às quais não me interessaria se não saísse de Kyoto…" - disse, tratando de esquecer a lembrança indireta de Yamazato. - "Como participar dos grupos de história e literatura…" - sorriu.

"Eu percebi que você se sairia muito bem como literata …" - Eriol comentou, gentilmente.

"Já me disseram isso, antes…" - disse constrangida. - "É por isso que estou cogitando fazer Letras…" - abriu um sorriso.

"O que eu apóio totalmente!…" - Shaoran sorriu com entusiasmo.

Ela encarou o amigo com os olhos brilhando de felicidade. Seus olhos se encontraram com os do chinês, fazendo com que por um instante esquecesse de tudo à sua volta. Shaoran também caminhava parecendo alheio ao mundo, admirando os belos olhos de sua amiga. Mais uma vez, Eriol e Tomoyo suspiraram resignados com a distração dos dois.

**_Continua…_**

CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN  
**N/A **- Aiya!... Aqui estou eu trazendo mais um capítulo... No capítulo de hoje tivemos um pequeno enfoque no casal Eriol e Tomoyo. Eu agradeço ao **Felipe S. Kai** pela ajuda no diálogo E&T sobre música. Com o conhecimento leigo que tenho sobre música erudita não seria capaz de criar uma conversa tão perfeita. Valeu, Fê. E valeu também por fazer a revisão nesse capítulo. Foi mal,** Rô **, mas eu só terminei ele hoje, mas pode deixar que o próximo eu mando para você, certo?... Beijos.

Para variar, Sakura e Shaoran deixam a desejar no quesito relacionamento. Hehehe... Só amizade… sei… … Bem, agora vamos aos thanks:

**Lan Ayath, Yume Rinku, Carol Higurashi Li, Rafinha Himura Li, Dani Glatz, MeRRy-aNNe, Patty Sayuri Suyama, Violet-Tomoyo, Nelly Chan, Mamãe Miaka Hiiragizawa, Diu-chan, CherryHi, Felipe S. Kai.**

**Yoru **

_Re-postado em 27/09/06._


	7. Capítulo 07

**Suteki da ne**  
Capítulo Sete

"Shaoran!" - Sakura chamou, correndo até o amigo. Haviam tido aula de educação física e ele ainda tinha os cabelos molhados, estavam agora quase na altura do queixo, já que estava deixando-os crescer. - "O que vai fazer agora? Quer ir comigo naquela lanchonete lá perto de casa, que inaugurou ontem?" - perguntou sorrindo para o amigo que a fitava com pesar. Piscou algumas vezes, sem compreender aquele olhar.

"Agradeço por me convidar, Sakura, mas eu…" - interrompeu a frase olhando para perto da quadra, onde estava Yamazato. Ela acompanhou o olhar dele, compreendendo o que ele ia dizer.

"Vai convidá-la para sair?" - perguntou forçando um sorriso. Ele confirmou com a cabeça.

"Sinto muito se estraguei seus planos…" - falou percebendo que ela ficara triste.

"Está tudo bem!" - mentiu, com o sorriso esvaecendo. Suspirou pesarosamente e o encarou, encontrando as pedras ambarinas a observá-la com carinho. Abriu um sorriso genuíno. - "Espero que tudo dê certo!" - desejou sinceramente, recebendo assentimento. - "Vou ver com as meninas se não querem ir comigo…" - acenou dando um passo para trás. - "Amanhã você me conta como foi…" - disse virando-se rapidamente para esconder uma lágrima escorrendo por seu rosto, que ela logo tratou de enxugar. Havia prometido a si mesma que não choraria quando ele fizesse sua escolha.

CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN

Akio estava conversando com suas amigas, completamente segura da atenção que chamava pelas altas gargalhadas. Jogava com sensualidade o cabelo para trás, de tempos em tempos, como em um ritual bem elaborado para atrair o sexo oposto.

"E vocês sabem o que ele falou quando me deixou em casa?" - perguntou indignada. - "Que nunca esqueceria o que aconteceu entre nós, como se eu fosse alguma garotinha ingênua…" - virou os olhos com um sorriso debochado, arrancando risadas das meninas.

"Olha só quem vem aí, Akio…" - Hikaru disse olhando por cima do ombro dela. Yamazato olhou disfarçadamente para onde a amiga mantinha o olhar fixo, fazendo uma careta de cansaço.

"Ele não desiste, mesmo!" - murmurou balançando a cabeça.

"Ora, Akio, o Li é uma gracinha! Por que não dá uma chance para ele?" - Akami sussurrou, fazendo Yamazato olha-la com desdém.

"Se você acha, por que não fica com ele?" - sorriu sarcástica.

"Eu até ficaria, mas ele só tem olhos para você..." - respondeu brincalhona, afastando-se, assim como Hikaru, por causa da aproximação do chinês.

CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN

"Tem certeza, Sakura, de que não quer ir com a gente?" - Rika perguntou enquanto caminhavam em direção ao portão.

"Tenho, sim!… Não vou ser boa companhia, hoje." - respondeu sorrindo fracamente.

"Mas o que aconteceu para que você ficasse tão desanimada de repente?" - Chiharu perguntou vendo Sakura olhar para a quadra.

"Acho que já sei o que foi que aconteceu…" - Tomoyo disse olhando na mesma direção que a amiga. Todas as garotas pararam olhando Li conversar com Akio. Desviaram o olhar para a garota que observava aquilo com interesse.

"Tem certeza de que quer ficar sozinha, Sakura?" - Naoko perguntou suavemente recebendo assentimento e um sorriso.

Voltaram-se para ir embora, quando o som de uma moto sendo acelerada atraiu sua atenção, novamente, para a quadra. Um rapaz andava em volta de onde Shaoran e Yamazato conversavam. Parou ao lado dela falando alguma coisa e ofereceu-lhe o capacete, que ela aceitou sem pensar duas vezes, subindo, em seguida, na garupa, como se o chinês nem estivesse ali. Passaram por Sakura e as meninas, antes de saírem.

Sakura não desviou o olhar de Shaoran um único segundo, observou, com um aperto no coração, todos os movimentos dele, que acompanhavam o motoqueiro e Yamazato saírem do pátio do colégio.

"Isso não é justo…" - murmurou, levando uma mão na altura do coração. - "Ele não merece isso, não merece!" - disse virando para suas amigas. Elas se entreolharam, voltando a encará-la com um sorriso.

"Acho que é melhor ir até lá..." - Tomoyo sugeriu. - "Ele vai precisar de você agora…" - suspirou e virou-se junto com as demais garotas para ir embora, deixando-a para trás.

Sakura abaixou a cabeça e cerrou os punhos, respirando profundamente. Precisaria ser forte agora, não só por ela, mas por Shaoran também. Começou a caminhar lentamente na direção dele. Não tinha muita pressa de alcançá-lo, por não saber o que dizer. Mas a distância não foi suficiente para que pudesse pensar em algo.

Shaoran estava sentado na arquibancada, com o olhar triste, perdido na direção do portão. Sakura se aproximou e, sem falar nada, sentou-se ao lado dele.

Permaneceram calados durante o que pareceu um longo tempo. Shaoran ergueu o rosto fitando o céu e sorriu fracamente. Desviou o olhar para Sakura e considerou-se uma pessoa de muita sorte por tê-la ao seu lado.

Sakura olhava para frente, pensando em como Yamazato podia ser tão estúpida a ponto de agir daquela forma com Shaoran. Pouco importava que ele não tivesse um carro ou uma moto, daria qualquer coisa para estar no lugar dela por um único segundo. Conhecia a pessoa extraordinária, o amigo fiel, o rapaz apaixonado que era Shaoran Li. Abaixou a cabeça com um tímido sorriso, seria capaz de arriscar qualquer coisa para que ele fosse feliz. Suspirou, olhando para ele e percebendo que a observava com um sorriso. Ficou envergonhada. Estava tão concentrada em seus pensamentos que não percebera a atitude dele.

"Vamos sair daqui!" - ele falou levantando-se e estendendo a mão para que ela fizesse o mesmo. Ela a aceitou, mesmo não precisando da ajuda, pelo simples prazer de tocar a mão dele.

Saíram do colégio estando em um clima bem menos pesado que há alguns minutos atrás. Apreciavam a simples companhia um do outro. Shaoran a olhou pelo canto dos olhos suspirando.

"O que você diria se…" - sua voz soava fraca. - "Se eu decidisse que, a partir de hoje, vou esquecer Akio Yamazato?" - perguntou engolindo em seco. Sabia que não seria tão simples quanto falar.

Sakura abaixou a cabeça abrindo um sorriso involuntário e parou de caminhar, vendo Shaoran fazer o mesmo à sua frente. Ergueu novamente o rosto. Seus olhos pareciam duas pedras preciosas, de tão brilhantes, naquele instante.

"Deveria saber que, não importa a decisão que você tomar, contanto que esteja realmente feliz, eu o estarei apoiando…" - sorriu sentindo um grande peso sair de seu peito, ao vê-lo sorrir também.

"Obrigado,…" - sussurrou, dando um breve beijo no rosto dela. - "Sakura…".

Ela levou a mão até a bochecha, Shaoran nunca havia feito isso antes. Ficaram encarando-se com sorrisos cheios de carinho e um outro sentimento que possuíam um pelo outro. A proximidade que Sakura encontrava-se dele e a forma com que ele a olhava, começaram a fazer seu coração palpitar em seu peito; ficou enrubescida ao pensar que queria apenas beijá-lo, como acontecia nos filmes que assistia. Tinha que sair daquela situação antes que o fizesse.

Shaoran sentiu-se estranho ao beijar a face de Sakura. Ia afastar-se logo após, mas os olhos da amiga, juntamente de seu doce perfume, não o permitiram fazê-lo. Sempre achara que ela tinha belos olhos, mas, naquele momento, um brilho diferente era o que tornava impossível, para ele, afastar-se. Viu-a corar e seu coração acelerou, como nunca antes ocorrera diante dela. O brilho cristalino das duas pedras esmeralda fez com que ele se aproximasse lentamente. Sentiu-se frustrado quando Sakura abaixou a cabeça. Tentando compreender o que acontecia, percebeu que suas mãos tremiam. Estava certo de que, se ela não desviasse o olhar, a beijaria. Mas, por quê?

'Deve ser por eu estar abalado com o que aconteceu na escola envolvendo Yamazato…' - pensou. Mas, apesar de sua mente aceitar a explicação, seu coração não o fazia.

"O-o… o que você quer fazer agora?" - ela perguntou, interrompendo seus pensamentos. Mostrava-se desconfortável com a situação deles. Shaoran abriu um sorriso ao ver como ela estava vermelha.

"Neste exato momento?" - ele perguntou passando a mão pelos cabelos e sentindo-se levemente incomodado. - "A única coisa que quero fazer agora é cortar esse negócio…" - sorriu ao ver que conseguira fazê-la rir. - "Estou falando sério!… Como foi que permitiram que eu o deixasse crescer desse jeito?" - perguntou, fazendo uma careta.

"Eu posso acompanhá-lo…" - sorriu e adicionou rapidamente. - "Se você quiser, é claro!…" - olharam-se novamente com sorrisos em seus rostos, sem aquela sensação de incômodo anterior.

"Eu adoraria se você pudesse me acompanhar…" - respondeu suavemente, voltando a caminhar, com ela ao seu lado.

CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN

Sakura olhava uma revista estando sentada na sala de espera do cabeleireiro onde ela e Shaoran costumavam ir. Pensava no que Li dissera a respeito de Yamazato e sorriu, sentindo-se quase nas nuvens. Estava decidida a ajudar Shaoran a esquecê-la, iria lutar por ele e, finalmente, diria o que sentia. Sim! Ela lhe diria que o amava, porque era isso o que sentia. Sabia há muito tempo que não era uma simples paixão, uma simples atração, pois conhecia Shaoran com todos os seus defeitos, poderia enumerar cada falha dele e ainda assim seu coração saltitava em seu peito toda vez em que o via, que ele sorria, que a encarava. Da mesma forma que se contraía ao vê-lo partir. Amava-o a ponto de abrir mão de sua vida por ele.

"Estou pronto!" - ele disse, arrancando-a de seus pensamentos e fazendo com que olhasse ligeiramente para cima.

Ela arregalou levemente os olhos, vendo-o com os cabelos aparados e penteados. Sem dizer uma única palavra, colocou a revista que tinha em mãos ao lado e levantou-se ainda encarando-o.

"Não ficou bom?" - ele perguntou sem graça, passando a mão na cabeleira, bagunçando-a e fazendo com que a garota risse.

"Muito pelo contrário!" - afirmou, balançando negativamente a cabeça. - "Acho que você fica bem melhor assim…" - comentou, corando e abaixando a cabeça.

"Sério mesmo?" - perguntou sorrindo. Ela afirmou com um leve aceno da cabeça. - "Já que estamos falando sobre isso…" - disse de forma animada. - "Sempre achei que você fica melhor com os cabelos soltos…" - comentou, vendo-a levar imediatamente a mão ao rabo-de-cavalo que usava.

"Verdade?" - perguntou erguendo o rosto até que seus olhos se encontrassem. Shaoran confirmou, fazendo-a abrir um sorriso estonteante.

'O que está acontecendo comigo?' - ele se perguntou ao sentir que seu coração, novamente disparara ao vê-la sorrir. - 'Sakura é minha amiga, não deveria sentir-me assim…' - teve seus pensamentos interrompidos.

"O que você vai fazer agora?" - ela perguntou, sorrindo.

"Não tenho nada planejado, e você?".

"Não sei se posso dizer que é 'algo planejado', mas tenho que ir para casa e preparar o jantar…" - mordeu levemente o lábio inferior. - "Quer jantar lá em casa hoje?" - perguntou rapidamente, antes que ele dissesse qualquer coisa.

"Se não for incomodar…" - sorriu, vendo-a balançar a cabeça.

"Você já deveria saber que não nos incomoda…" - ela o repreendeu em tom de brincadeira. - "Já faz parte de nossa família e sabe disso…".

"E me sinto honrado por isso…" - afirmou, fazendo-a alargar o sorriso, enquanto caminhavam em direção à residência Kinomoto.

CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN

Shaoran e Eriol estavam sentados em uma mesa na lanchonete dos pais de Yamazaki. Bebiam um suco cada um olhando o movimento das pessoas que caminhavam pela rua.

"O que está achando de Tomoeda, Eriol?" - Li perguntou quebrando o silêncio entre eles.

"É uma bela cidade!" - disse distraidamente abrindo um sorriso. - "O que você acha daqui?" - questionou, vendo o amigo arquear as grossas sobrancelhas.

"Não sei explicar a razão, mas eu gosto desse lugar…" - esboçou um sorriso e suspirou. - "Realmente gosto…" - olhou para o céu de forma pensativa.

"Eu já pude perceber isso!" - o inglês comentou com um tom irônico, atraindo o olhar do amigo.

"O que quis dizer com isso, Eriol?" - perguntou desconfiado.

O britânico apenas aumentou o sorriso, estreitando os olhos de forma maliciosa, deixando Shaoran irritado. Detestava quando ele dizia as coisas pela metade. Eriol, repentinamente, mudou a expressão, erguendo o rosto e abrindo um sorriso genuíno enquanto se levantava.

"Boa tarde, Tomoyo!" - disse, fazendo Li se erguer também e cumprimentá-la.

"Boa tarde, garotos!" - ela respondeu sorrindo e sentando-se na cadeira que Eriol afastou para ela. - "Peço, novamente, desculpas por ter avisado, tão em cima da hora, que não poderia estar aqui no horário que havíamos combinado…" - falou com a voz cansada.

"Não há problema algum, Tomoyo. Imprevistos acontecem…" - Eriol afirmou com um sorriso galante que fez com que a japonesa corasse, como vinha acontecendo muito na última semana, desviando o olhar para Shaoran.

"E onde está Sakura?… Não me diga que ainda não chegou…" - viu o rapaz ficar com a expressão triste e abaixar os olhos.

"Ela não poderá vir!" - explicou suspirando. - "Ela é a responsável pela limpeza da casa esse domingo…".

"Eu havia me esquecido desse detalhe…" - Tomoyo comentou balançando a cabeça com um pequeno sorriso no rosto. Shaoran não era o mesmo sem a presença da amiga. Ouviu-o rir, encarando-a.

"Aparentemente, a própria Sakura esqueceu-se deste detalhe…" - comentou brincalhão, arrancando dela uma risada.

"Como sempre…" - a jovem comentou voltando a fitar Eriol, ficando enrubescida ao perceber que ele a observava.

Shaoran sorriu ao reparar na rápida troca de olhares que houve entre seus dois amigos.

"Quer beber alguma coisa antes de irmos ao cinema, Tomoyo?" - o chinês perguntou, casualmente.

"Um suco de abacaxi seria ótimo…" - comentou sorrindo e virou-se para o inglês. - "Os sucos daqui são deliciosos!…" - exclamou alegremente, vendo Eriol sorrir e confirmar com a cabeça enquanto Shaoran fazia o pedido ao garçom.

"Diga-me, Tomoyo, o que irá fazer amanhã, no final da tarde?" - Hiiragizawa perguntou com a voz ligeiramente nervosa, o que não passou desapercebido pelo chinês.

"Amanhã haverá uma reunião com alguns acionistas das empresas da qual minha mãe gostaria que eu participasse…" - comentou, visivelmente aborrecida.

"Mas que pena!" - Eriol falou abaixando a cabeça e erguendo-a logo em seguida, deparando-se com um olhar curioso da jovem. - "Eu iria convidá-la para acompanhar-me em uma apresentação que acontecerá em Tokyo, onde serão interpretadas apenas composições de Nobuo Uematsu…" - viu um brilho de animação surgir nos olhos ametista da garota.

"Você tem ingressos para esse recital?" - perguntou ficando extasiada ao vê-lo confirmar. - "Que maravilha!… Eu não consegui comprá-los. Já haviam esgotado quando fui procura-los há um mês atrás…" - tinha um sorriso estonteante nos lábios.

"Meus pais os compraram há quase três meses, mas não poderão estar aqui amanhã..." - explicou sorrindo. - "Por isso deram-me as entradas para que eu fosse com alguém…".

"E você quer que eu o acompanhe?" - a voz de Tomoyo falhou por um instante. - "Estou lisonjeada, Eriol!" - sorriu respirando profundamente. - "Terei o maior prazer em acompanhá-lo!… Tenho certeza que minha mãe não se importará se eu faltar a essa reunião, visto que há muito queria assistir essa apresentação…" - afirmou, vendo o inglês confirmar com a cabeça.

"Sem contar, que uma apresentação musical, tem mais relação com a faculdade de música que você pretende fazer do que qualquer reunião de negócios de sua mãe…" - Shaoran comentou calmamente, fazendo os dois ficarem sem graça ao lembrarem de sua presença ali. - "Eu nunca compreendi muito bem a razão para você participar de tantas reuniões das empresas…" - disse bebendo um pouco de seu suco.

"Minha mãe sempre gostou de me exibir nas reuniões, por isso eu participo, como uma distração, cantando desde pequena…" - ela explicou, um pouco sem graça. - "Isso apenas me incentivou a dedicar-me cada vez mais à música…" - disse vendo um sorriso aparecer no rosto do chinês, que olhou para Eriol.

"Exatamente como você, Hiiragizawa!" - comentou debochado. - "Seus pais faziam questão que tocasse piano naquelas reuniões entediantes que fecharam a venda de metade de nossa filial de Londres…" - riu fazendo Tomoyo arregalar os olhos, espantada.

"Do que você está falando, Li?" - ela perguntou, fazendo-o perceber o que foi que falara. - "Pode me explicar essa história direitinho…" - olhou para o rapaz que suspirava pesadamente de cabeça baixa.

"Pois é, meu caro, parece que você deu com a língua nos dentes dessa vez..." - sorriu de lado o inglês.

"É uma longa história, Tomoyo…" - disse passando a olhar o céu.

"Então pode começar, pois parece que não vamos ao cinema hoje…" - sorriu de lado, cruzando os braços e vendo o sorriso resignado de Li.

'Essa vai ser uma longa tarde…' - pensou, imaginando qual seria a reação de Tomoyo ao saber da verdade.

CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN

Sakura iria começar a preparar o jantar quando ouviu o som de um carro parando em frente à sua casa. Deixou os ingredientes, que estava separando, sobre a pia e foi até a porta da frente, quase sendo acertada pela mesma quando essa se abriu.

Um homem alto, com cabelos negros, olhos castanhos, a pele dourada e os ombros largos, vestindo uma camisa branca, com uma gravata negra frouxa em volta do pescoço e calça grafite entrou na casa com um sorriso debochado, carregando uma valise média.

"Tome cuidado, Monstrenga!… Eu mal chego em casa e você já vem me atacando…" - riu sarcástico, vendo a irmã abrir um sorriso, pulando no seu pescoço.

"Touya!" - exclamou, abraçando-o com força. - "Que saudades! Por que não avisou que voltava hoje?" - perguntou, soltando-o e deixando que ele entrasse.

"Queria fazer uma surpresa!" - tirou a gravata, jogando-a sobre o sofá, e sentou-se, ligando a televisão. - "Papai não está em casa?" - perguntou, vendo a irmã cruzar os braços olhando seriamente para ele.

"Não. Foi auxiliar nos últimos detalhes para o festival de talentos da faculdade…" - disse olhando a mala largada na entrada da sala. - "E eu passei a tarde inteira limpando a casa, portanto…" - olhou para a gravata do irmão, fazendo-o compreender o que ela queria dizer.

"Desculpe, Monstrenga…" - pegou suas coisas e saiu da sala, escapando de uma almofada que foi atirada em sua direção. - "Hei, Sakura, não faça bagunça!" - riu, fazendo-a grunhir.

"Muito engraçado, Touya!" - esbravejou, juntando a almofada e indo para a cozinha.

Touya entrou na cozinha e pegou uma maçã na fruteira que ficava sobre a mesa, encostando-se na bancada, observando Sakura limpar os feijões verdes para o jantar.

"Como foi lá na Europa, Touya?" - ela perguntou, olhando rapidamente para o irmão.

"Correu tudo bem!" - sorriu. - "As feiras industriais deram ótimos resultados. Antes de terminar a primeira quinzena, a procura pelos nossos serviços dobraram…" - comentou vitorioso.

"Que bom!…" - abriu o armário, esticando-se para pegar uma panela em uma das prateleiras mais altas, sem conseguir.

"Deixe que eu pegue para você..." - ele balançou a cabeça negativamente, abrindo um sorriso debochado. Pegou a panela e entregou a ela, sem falar nada pelo olhar ameaçador que estava sendo dirigido para si.

"Obrigada!" - ela disse respirando profundamente. - "O que você acha de ter macarrão para o jantar?" - perguntou colocando água na panela.

"Você é quem sabe…" - sorriu de lado. - "Eu não vou jantar em casa hoje, Monstrenga…" - recebeu um olhar interrogativo da irmã. - "Eu e Kaho vamos jantar fora…" - sorriu ao lembrar da namorada. - "Falando nisso, eu vou me arrumar…" - saiu da cozinha, deixando Sakura sorrindo sozinha.

Enquanto cozinhava a vagem, a campainha tocou, fazendo com que fosse atender a porta.

"Boa noite, Sakura!" - Shaoran cumprimentou-a sorrindo e recebendo um belo sorriso em retribuição.

"Boa noite, Shaoran…" - permitiu que ele entrasse na casa. - "Gostou do filme?" - ela perguntou, voltando para a cozinha sendo seguida por ele.

"Acabamos não indo ao cinema…" - ele disse, recebendo um olhar curioso. - "Ficamos conversando a tarde toda sobre… outras coisas…" - suspirou, fazendo uma pausa. - "Então eu decidi passar na locadora, alugar alguns filmes e vir até aqui para ver se não quer fazer uma sessão pipoca..." - tinha bastante animação na voz. - "O que me diz?" - encarou-a com um sorriso.

"Eu adoraria!" - apontou o banquinho próximo ao balcão para que ele se sentasse enquanto terminava de fazer a janta. - "Quais filmes você alugou?" - perguntou, desligando o fogo e escorrendo o feijão.

"Star Wars - Episodio II, Moulin Rouge e Procurando Nemo…" - citou enumerando nos dedos, vendo-a abrir cada vez mais o sorriso.

"Eu estava louca para assistir Procurando Nemo!" - exclamou. - "Disseram-me que o filme é lindo…" - comentou, abrindo o pacote de macarrão.

"Eu sei. Foi por isso que o peguei…" - sorriu, vendo-a colocando o macarrão para cozinhar.

"Sakura, o que você acha que fica melhor eu usar hoje…" - Touya entrou na cozinha, segurando uma gravata em cada mão, sendo uma verde esmeralda escuro e a outra verde musgo. Parou de falar olhando Li. - "Boa noite, Li. Como você está?" - cumprimentou-o educadamente.

"Vou bem e você, Kinomoto?" - meneou a cabeça cumprimentando Touya. Não tiveram um começo muito bom ele e o irmão de Sakura. Touya era superprotetor demais com a irmãzinha, mas acabaram se acostumando um com o outro e, hoje, poderia-se dizer que eles tinham uma relação até mesmo saudável e por que não?

"Muito bem. Então, Sakura, qual gravata você acha que fica melhor?" - perguntou levantando as duas mãos. Sakura olhou-o com uma sobrancelha erguida.

"Você não acha que está se produzindo demais para jantar com a namorada, Touya?" - ela perguntou, fazendo graça. Touya suspirou pesadamente, sem falar nada para responder à provocação. - "Não me diga que não vai ser um simples jantar…" - ela arregalou os olhos, vendo-o abrir um pequeno sorriso e balançar negativamente a cabeça.

"Não, Monstrenga. Não vai ser um jantar qualquer…" - retirou do bolso uma pequena caixa de veludo que foi agarrada pela irmã que mal podia se controlar de tanta excitação.

Sakura abriu a caixa vendo uma bela aliança de ouro com detalhe de três luas crescentes em baixo relevo em ouro branco.

"Você vai pedir a Kaho em casamento!" - ela exclamou animada.

"Só espero que ela aceite…" - comentou um pouco nervoso.

"Você está brincando, Touya?" - Sakura deu um tapinha no ombro do irmão. - "Acho até que já demorou demais!… Você e ela já namoravam antes de eu e papai nos mudarmos aqui para Tomoeda!". - disse com um ar brincalhão.

"E é claro que você pode me falar sobre relacionamentos complicados, não é?" - Touya comentou olhando com o canto dos olhos para o chinês, fazendo-a arregalar os olhos ficando vermelha. Shaoran ficou intrigado com aquilo que o irmão de Sakura comentou. Será que ela gostava de alguém?

"O-o que…" - foi interrompida por Touya que suspirou pesadamente.

"Qual gravata você acha que devo usar, Sakura?" - voltou a erguer as duas mãos, mostrando-as para a irmã.

Sakura deu uma reparou melhor na roupa que ele usava. O terno e a calça eram azul-petróleo escuro, usava uma camisa branca por baixo. Voltou a olhar as gravatas.

"Use a verde musgo…" - apontou para mão do irmão, que a olhou com desconfiança. - "É menos chamativa que a verde esmeralda e orna melhor com o azul petróleo…" - explicou fazendo com que aceitasse a sugestão.

"Obrigado, Sakura…" - colocou a gravata em volta do pescoço e pegou a caixa da aliança que ainda estava com a irmã, saindo da cozinha. - "É melhor você ver o macarrão ou ele vai ficar grudando, Monstrenga…" - comentou fazendo-a correr para mexer a água da panela.

"Ele é impossível, mesmo!" - resmungou, virando-se para Shaoran que a observava com um pequeno sorriso. - "Você fica para o jantar, não é mesmo?" - perguntou sorrindo.

"Eu adoraria!" - confirmou, balançando levemente a cabeça.

"Ótimo. Já está quase pronto…" - comentou, vendo-o levantar-se.

"Há alguma coisa que eu possa fazer?" - parou ao lado dela, com um sorriso.

"Pode arrumar a mesa…" - sugeriu olhando-o. Permaneceram alguns segundos ainda parados dessa forma a encarar um ao outro, antes que ele piscasse para Sakura, indo até o armário onde ficavam guardadas as toalhas.

_**Continua…**_

CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN  
**Miaka:** Mas que porcaria, hein? Akio, sua besta! Vai catar coquinho sua metida, nojenta! Shaoran, por que você foi cortar o cabelo? ÇÇ Ia ficar tão fofo de cabelo comprido... (sonhando) Eriol, fofinho, a Tomoyo não pode ir no concerto não... Deixa que eu vou...

**Yoru:** (sentada com os braços cruzados observando minha mãe terminar o chilique)... Tenha calma, mãe,... O papai já te levou para assistir o conserto no Nobuo-san, foi por isso que ele me sugeriu colocá-lo no fic, não lembra?...

**Miaka:** Ah... É... Bom... (acalmando-se) É verdade... (regularizando a respiração) Mas eu não me importo de ir de novo... (sentando desanimada) Essa viagem do seu pai está demorando...

**Yoru:** É verdade!... É duro ter um pai famoso... (suspirando pesadamente)... Mas eu é que gostaria de ir assistir esse concerto... (com os olhos brilhantes)... Mas deixando isso de lado... A Yamazato é realmente uma otária, não é?...

**Miaka:** Totalmente! (levantando novamente e começando outro chilique) Ainda mais com o que ela vai fazer depois, como que ela pode... (tendo a boca tampada por Yoru)

**Yoru:** Mãe!... Você quer entregar o ouro? (soltando a boca da Miaka, que estava ficando levemente azulada)... Eu também não gosto dela... (ficando levemente nervosa)... Eu nunca odiei tanto um personagem que eu mesma criei antes... (rangendo os dentes)... mas o fato dela ter a coragem de... (tendo a boca tampada pela Miaka)

**Miaka:** Hei! Agora foi você! (soltando a boca da Yoru) Desculpa, eu não consegui me controlar ao pensar que ela pode fazer algo assim... (cerrando os punhos) Mas vamos nos acalmar... E tentar não destruir a casa... O que seu pai pensaria de nós se chegasse e descobrisse que não existe mais a casa que ele tanto cuida?

**Yoru:** Ele ficaria terrivelmente desolado... (sentando calmamente)... hum... (abrindo um sorriso)... hehehe... (começando a gargalhar)...

**Miaka:** Filha... (colocando a mão sobre a testa da garota) Você está se sentindo bem? (Preocupada)

**Yoru:** Estou bem sim... (recuperando um pouco o controle)... Eu estava lembrando do Shaoran tentando tirar sarro do papai e dando com a língua nos dentes... (começando a gargalhar incontrolavelmente)

**Miaka:** Hahaha! Pois é... Ele realmente deu uma bola fora... (lembrando do Eriol) E aquele sorriso que ele deu depois que o Li falou... Ai! (dando pulinhos)

**Yoru:** Esse é meu pai... enlouquecendo minha mãe nos menores detalhes... (suspirando...)

**Miaka:** Ai, ai... (ainda aérea)

**Yoru:** Antes que eu esqueça... Nenhum dos filmes citados nesse capítulo me pertencem (Oh!... Não diga!)... Mas todos eles são muito bons... eu aconselho a assistir...

**Miaka:** (acordando) Sim! São fofos! (cantando) Continue a nadar, continue a nadar...

**Yoru:** Eu estou ficando sem assunto, então acho que vou começar a agradecer o pessoal logo...

**Miaka:** Eu vou agradecer primeiro! (pulando na frente de Yoru) Brigada filhota, por ter me dado esse espaço e por me animar... (abraçando-a) Ti amu!

**Yoru:** (abraçando a Miaka com força) Eu te amo, mãe!... (soltando-a um pouco)... Bem,... eu não vou comentar os reviews hoje... Então quero dizer muito obrigada para: **Carol Higurashi Li, Felipe S. Kai, Lan Ayath, Dani Glatz, Jenny-Ci, Patty Sayuri Suyama, Diu-chan, Rafinha Himura Li, MeRRy-aNNe, Cherry-Hi, Violet-Tomoyo, Yume Rinku, M.Sheldon e Rosana.**

Beijos e até o próximo capítulo.

**Yoruki.

* * *

**

_Re-postado em: 27/09/06._


	8. Capítulo 08

**Suteki da ne**  
Capítulo Oito

Era um dia quente de verão, ensolarado e com poucas nuvens no céu. Os pássaros cantavam nos galhos das árvores. Alguns rapazes jogavam futebol, apesar do forte calor, sendo assistidos por uma pequena torcida que se aventurava a permanecer sob o sol. A maioria dos alunos do colégio buscava por descanso sob a sombra de alguma árvore ou dentro do prédio. Sentados debaixo de uma cerejeira estavam dois jovens que aproveitavam o intervalo.

"Por favor, Shaoran!" - Sakura falava de forma manhosa, com as duas mãos juntas na altura do rosto.

"Mas por que você quer tanto que eu vá à sua casa depois da aula, afinal?" - ele perguntou desconfiado, observando o vento brincar com os cabelos dela.

"Se eu contar não vai ter graça…" - ela explicou, lançando-lhe um olhar suplicante. Shaoran sorriu, erguendo levemente uma sobrancelha.

"E se não contar, eu não vou!" - fez chantagem, vendo-a balançar a cabeça negativamente de forma derrotada.

"Está bem!" - falou por fim. - "Papai vai viajar esse final de semana e voltará apenas no final de julho. Como ele não vai estar aqui para o seu aniversário, quer fazer algo para não deixar a data passar em branco da parte dele…" - foi interrompida pelo rapaz que balançava negativamente a cabeça.

"Não é necessário fazer nada disso, Sakura…" - falou sentindo-se incomodado. - "Falta, ainda, um mês para meu aniversário e não é algo tão importante assim para…" - Sakura repousou os dedos sobre os lábios do rapaz para que parasse de falar.

"São dezoito anos, Shaoran. É claro que é importante!" - sorriu. - "Meu pai gostaria muito que você fosse lá em casa hoje…" - suspirou vendo-o abrir um pequeno sorriso vencido. - "Vai ter bolo de chocolate!" - adicionou com um sorriso maroto, fazendo-o arregalar os olhos.

"Seu pai é que vai fazer o bolo?" - questionou, vendo-a confirmar. - "Ora, e por que você não mencionou isso antes?" - ele comentou fazendo graça. Fez uma pausa. - "Quem mais irá?" - viu-a ficar um pouco pensativa.

"Eu pensei em convidar Eriol e Tomoyo…" - disse olhando pelo pátio. - "Falando nisso, você sabe onde eles estão?" - perguntou. Shaoran balançou negativamente a cabeça.

"Devem estar na sala de música. Eles têm passado todo o tempo livre lá ultimamente…" - comentou, sentindo-se inquieto com relação aos amigos.

"Talvez estejam…" - Sakura disse levantando-se.

"Aonde você vai?" - ele perguntou, imitando-a e parando em frente a ela.

"Vou até a sala de música…" - disse casualmente.

"Acho que não deveríamos ir lá agora…" - comentou, fazendo-a encará-lo de forma confusa.

"Por que você diz isso?" - ela estava curiosa.

"Eu não sei. Apenas acho que não deveríamos…" - tentou explicar, mas seus próprios pensamentos estavam desordenados. Sakura suspirou e balançou negativamente a cabeça.

"Vamos falar com eles…" - puxou-o pela mão, sob alguma resistência, cortando o pátio do colégio em direção à sala de música.

CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN

Eriol interpretava trechos de músicas famosas enquanto Tomoyo apenas ouvia, fazendo comentários vez ou outra. Ele era um pianista, no mínimo, excepcional. O jovem parou de tocar, observando a japonesa sorrindo. Ela bateu palmas levemente, levantando-se e parando em frente ao piano.

"Eu estava imaginando se poderia tocar alguma canção interpretada por Celine Dion…" - comentou vendo-o ficar pensativo por um instante.

"Alguma preferência?" - perguntou com um pequeno sorriso. Ela balançou negativamente a cabeça. - "Está bem…" - voltou-se para o teclado e ficou parado por alguns instantes. - "Eu gostaria de ouvi-la cantar…" - pediu, olhando-a de esguelha. Tomoyo sorriu, parando ao lado do piano; as pontas dos dedos tocando levemente a superfície do instrumento. Fitaram os olhos um do outro, ficando em silêncio. Sorrisos em ambos os lábios. Eriol quebrou o contato visual ao fechar os olhos, fazendo a introdução da melodia. Tomoyo reconheceu a música imediatamente e, no momento certo, elevou a voz.

_**I'm scared**  
(Estou assustada)**  
So afraid to show I care**  
(Com medo de mostrar que me importo)**  
Will he think me weak**  
(Ele me consideraria fraca)**  
If I tremble when I speak**  
(Se eu tremer quando falar)**  
Oooh - what if**  
(Oooh - E se)**  
There's another one he's thinking of**  
(Houver outra em que ele estiver pensando)**  
Maybe he's in love**  
(Talvez ele esteja apaixonado)**  
I'd feel like a fool**  
(Eu me sentiria uma tola)**  
Life can be so cruel**  
(A vida pode ser tão cruel)**  
I don't know what to do**  
(Eu não sei o que fazer)_

Tomoyo se viu, subitamente, envolvida pela situação que a música narrava. Cada palavra articulada por seus lábios, diziam exatamente o que seu coração queria. Vinha passando muito tempo com Eriol nos últimos dois meses. Conhecendo-se, descobrindo que tinham tanto em comum. Apaixonara-se. Fora inevitável. Não contara a ninguém sobre a descoberta que fizera, no entanto. Nem mesmo para Sakura. Sentia-se mal por esconder da amiga, mas não conseguia falar. As palavras se perdiam antes que alcançassem seus lábios. Nunca pensara ser tão difícil contar sobre seus sentimentos. Imagine como seria revelá-los à pessoa a quem eles são dirigidos. Sempre brigara com Sakura por ela ser tão covarde, e agora era ela quem estava naquela situação. Estava realmente sem saber o que deveria fazer.

_**I've been there**  
(Eu estive lá)**  
With my heart out in my hand**  
(Com meu coração em minhas mãos)**  
But what you must understand**  
(Mas o que você precisa entender)**  
You can't let the chance**  
(Não pode deixar a chance)**  
To love him pass you by**  
(De amá-lo passar por você)_

'Por que as coisas são tão complicadas?' - perguntava-se. Não entendia aquela consternação. Eriol sempre se mostrou gentil com ela. Sempre educado e atencioso. Talvez esse fosse exatamente o problema. Temia a reação dele. Não queria que a tratasse de forma diferente caso não retribuísse seus sentimentos. Não queria perdê-lo. Seus pensamentos foram rapidamente para a melhor amiga. Quantas vezes escutou Sakura dizer isso quando perguntava o motivo para ela não se declarar para o Li? Considerava a resposta insuficiente. Injustificada. Agora estava ela a repetir aquelas palavras em sua mente. Mas não poderia permitir que a situação se tornasse semelhante à de seus amigos distraídos.

_**Should I**  
(Eu devo?)_

_**Tell him**  
(Contar a ele)**  
Tell him that the sun and moon**  
(Contar a ele que o sol e a lua)**  
Rise in his eyes**  
(Nascem em seus olhos)**  
Reach out to him**  
(Surgem dele)**  
And whisper**  
(E sussurrar)**  
Tender words so soft and sweet**  
(Ternas palavras tão suaves e doces)**  
Hold him close to feel his heart beat**  
(Segurá-lo perto para sentir seu coração bater)_

Tomoyo parou de cantar, repentinamente. Eriol parou de tocar ao perceber que ela interrompera a canção e a encarou preocupado. O que teria acontecido?

Ela olhava fixamente o outro lado da sala. Seu coração estava acelerado. Abaixou lentamente o rosto, encontrando os orbes azul meia-noite do inglês.

_"Love will be the gift you give yourself..."_ - ela pronunciou lentamente. Sua voz foi um sussurro tão fraco que, se ele estivesse um pouco mais longe não teria compreendido. Ela sorriu suspirando.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa?" - ele perguntou suavemente, levantando-se e ficando frente a frente com Tomoyo.

A jovem abriu a boca para falar algo, seus lábios estavam tremendo levemente. Ele esperou, mas som algum saiu. Ela abaixou o rosto e respirou profundamente. Seus pensamentos estavam uma bagunça, mas ela havia tomado uma decisão. Tinha que dizer. Não poderia se dar ao luxo de perder a coragem. Só havia uma maneira de saber se era ou não retribuído: contando a ele. Não existia outra forma. Se esperasse que a iniciativa viesse dele poderia nunca saber. Sem contar que ele poderia vir a descobrir o que sentia depois que ela se declarasse. Tantas coisas poderiam acontecer. Por que, então, ela ficava pensando no pior? A única coisa que não poderia fazer era ficar esperando que tudo se resolvesse sozinho. Voltou a erguer o rosto e viu preocupação nos olhos do rapaz. Sorriu.

"E-eu tenho uma coisa muito importante para falar…" - ela disse esfregando nervosamente as mãos. Ele concordou e conduziu-a até uma das carteiras da sala, sentando-se ao lado dela.

"Estou escutando…" - ele disse olhando-a diretamente nos olhos. Ela não pôde evitar que o rubor atingisse seu rosto. Ele sorriu e desviou o olhar rapidamente. Ela decidiu iniciar a frase de forma menos direta.

"É triste quando vemos que duas pessoas não percebem o que realmente acontece entre elas…" - comentou, fazendo-o erguer ligeiramente uma sobrancelha.

"Como o que acontece entre nossos dois amigos?" - ele perguntou. Ela assentiu rapidamente.

"Mas, por outro lado,… testemunhar situações como essa…" - mordeu levemente o lábio inferior. - "…faz com que percebamos pelo que não queremos passar…" - abaixou a cabeça, olhando para as próprias mãos que repousavam sobre seu colo. - "…eu não vou permitir que a minha felicidade passe pelos meus dedos." - ergueu o rosto, vendo que Eriol tinha um pequeno sorriso nos lábios. - "Não quero sofrer como a Sakura sofre por causa do Li…" - disse a última parte, quase sussurrando.

Eriol abaixou a cabeça, parecendo estar chateado e Tomoyo não o viu abrir um pouco mais o sorriso.

"Entendo…" - ele voltou a encarar os olhos ametista da japonesa em seguida e a jovem falhou em perceber um brilho de divertimento mascarado em seus olhos. - "Então, você também gosta do meu amigo Shaoran…" - ele comentou, fazendo-a arregalar os olhos.

"Não!…" - exclamou levantando-se indignada e parando com as mãos na cintura em frente a ele. - "Eu estou tentando dizer que gosto de você!…" - lentamente ela relaxou os ombros. Seus braços penderam ao longo de seu corpo enquanto percebia o que havia falado.

Eriol continuava sentado. Tinha um sorriso no rosto e não fazia questão alguma de tentar disfarçá-lo. Tomoyo suspirou balançando suavemente a cabeça.

"Eu a tirei do sério, não foi?" - ele perguntou brincalhão, levantando-se e parando, novamente, em frente a ela.

"Você já sabia que eu…" - ela abriu um pequeno sorriso, ao senti-lo segurar sua mão. - "Que eu… me apaixonei por você?" - perguntou vendo-o confirmar.

"Eu não sou tão desatento quanto meu amigo chinês, Tomoyo…" - ele falou suavemente, tocando de leve o rosto dela. Ela sorriu em expectativa, ele ainda não dissera que sentia o mesmo. - "…e também tenho prestado muita atenção em você ultimamente." - aproximou-se lentamente parando a alguns poucos centímetros do rosto dela. - "Desde que percebi que havia me apaixonado por você também…".

Ela tinha os olhos cintilantes e ele não hesitou em tocar os lábios dela com os seus, abraçando-a e trazendo-a mais perto de si. O beijo foi, inicialmente, suave. Lentamente aprofundado. Ambos aproveitando ao máximo aquele primeiro toque. Cada pensamento e sentido voltado para aquele delicioso momento. Acabaram sem perceber que dois pares de olhos os observavam atônitos na porta da classe.

CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN

Sakura e Shaoran tinham os olhos arregalados. Encararam-se espantados, mas com pequenos sorrisos em seus rostos. Shaoran apontou para o corredor e Sakura balançou positivamente a cabeça. Os dois percorreram todo o caminho em silêncio. Pararam nas escadas.

"Eu tinha certeza que algo mais estava acontecendo entre eles…" - Shaoran comentou com a voz baixa. Sakura abafou uma risada com as mãos.

"Era óbvio que toda aquela animação da Tomoyo com relação ao Eriol não era normal…" - disse pensativa. Diminuiu um pouco o sorriso. - 'Por que será que ela não me falou nada?' - perguntou-se intimamente, sentindo-se triste pela amiga não ter confiado nela.

"O que fazemos agora?" - Shaoran perguntou para Sakura, fazendo-a voltar a abrir o sorriso com um brilho divertido nos olhos que parecia querer dizer: 'Vingança!'.

"Vamos agir como se não tivéssemos visto nada, mas…" - foi interrompida por Shaoran que abriu um pequeno sorriso, compreendendo.

"Mas jogando algumas indiretas…" - ele a viu consentir com um sorriso. Não era sempre que tinham oportunidade de divertir-se às custas de Eriol e Tomoyo, mas os dois estavam sempre encontrando uma maneira de importuná-los, com suas frases pela metade e olhares divertidos. Iria ser interessante enquanto durasse.

Sakura viu Tomoyo passar pela porta da sala acompanhada do inglês e chamou a atenção de Shaoran, que abriu um leve sorriso.

"Aí estão vocês!" - a jovem de olhos verdes falou quando eles se sentaram. - "Eu estava começando a me perguntar onde vocês estariam, pois não os vi durante todo o intervalo…".

"É sim, Sakura me fez percorrer o colégio inteiro atrás de vocês dois…" - Shaoran comentou apoiando o rosto sobre a mão.

"Mas não devem ter passado pela sala de música, pois passamos o intervalo todo l" - Tomoyo comentou, vendo um pequeno sorriso aparecer no rosto de Sakura quando ela se voltou para Shaoran.

"A sala de música. Mas é claro!" - bateu levemente com uma mão na testa.

"Eu falei para olharmos na sala de música, Sakura…" - Shaoran disse, sorrindo suavemente.

"Mas não tinha som algum vindo de lá..." - ela replicou.

"E por que precisaria ter algum som vindo da sala de música?" - Shaoran cruzou os braços, com um tom implicante.

"E o que mais a gente faz dentro de uma sala de música, se não tocar música?" - sorriu, voltando a fitar Tomoyo que estava com as bochechas rosadas pensando no que os amigos veriam se tivessem ido procurar por eles na sala de música.

"Por que você estava procurando por nós, Sakura?" - Eriol perguntou, fazendo os dois voltarem-se para ele. Observava-os sorrindo e estreitando levemente os olhos.

"Ah, é mesmo!" - ela disse, lembrando-se do assunto. - "Eu gostaria de convidá-los para irem lá em casa comer um pedaço de bolo depois da escola…" - sorriu encarando-os. Tomoyo e Eriol se entreolharam rapidamente.

"Eu gostaria muito Sakura, mas tenho um jantar muito importante essa noite…" - a japonesa de olhos violeta comentou.

"Eu também não poderei comparecer…" - Eriol respondeu educadamente.

"Vai a um jantar, também, Eriol?" - Shaoran não conseguiu resistir em perguntar com um tom insinuante. O inglês abriu um sorriso, encarando o amigo.

"Sim, de fato irei jantar com Tomoyo e a Sra. Daidouji…" - comentou casualmente, fazendo Tomoyo encará-lo espantada. Eriol sorriu para a jovem com um olhar sagaz. - "Assuntos das empresas. Você, melhor que ninguém, sabe que não podemos conversar a respeito disso, não é,… Shaoran?" - disse, fazendo Sakura olhar de um para o outro. Shaoran abaixara levemente a cabeça, tendo o olhar curioso de Sakura sobre ele.

A porta da sala foi aberta e Kaho passou por ela, cumprimentando a sala com um sorriso, enquanto todos iam para seus lugares.

"A Srta. Mizuki tem estado muito contente nos últimos dias, não é, Sakura?" - Tomoyo comentou em voz baixa com a amiga. Sakura balançou positivamente a cabeça, observando a professora cumprir com os procedimentos de início de aula.

CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN

Sakura caminhava pelo corredor do colégio. Ia encontrar-se com Shaoran, Tomoyo e Eriol para irem embora juntos. Ouviu alguém chamá-la e virou-se.

"Posso falar com você, Kinomoto?" - Yoshida perguntou, caminhando em direção a ela. Sakura arregalou ligeiramente os olhos, quase não o reconhecendo. Estava mais sério que o normal, o uniforme estava alinhado. Nada de botões abertos, exibindo o físico do qual ele tanto se orgulhava. Pensando um pouco, Sakura lembrou que Yoshida não vinha incomodando-a nos últimos tempos e, como não estudavam na mesma turma, ela não o via desde o episódio do teatro, no dia em que Eriol chegara no colégio. Ela respondeu positivamente com a cabeça. Ele sorriu. - "Eu gostaria de pedir para você esquecer de todas as vezes que eu a convidei para sair e começar de novo…" - disse completamente seguro de si, encarando-a nos olhos.

Sakura ficou desconsertada. Ela sempre achou a forma como Yoshida agia intragável, mas ele estava pedindo uma nova chance. Não poderia negar isso a ele. Em sua opinião, todos mereciam uma segunda chance. Ela concordou com um rápido aceno de cabeça.

"Tudo bem!… Acho que ainda poderemos ser amigos…" - abriu um sorriso, vendo-o fazer o mesmo. - "O que aconteceu com você? Parece diferente…" - comentou voltando a caminhar pelo corredor com o rapaz ao seu lado.

"Eu andei reparando nas pessoas que vivem a sua volta e acabei percebendo que teria de mudar meu jeito de ser se quisesse me aproximar de voc" - respondeu, olhando para o uniforme. Sakura parou de caminhar com a cabeça baixa.

"Não precisava deixar de ser você mesmo para conseguir se aproximar, bastava pedir uma segunda oportunidade…" - suspirou, falando com a voz baixa. - "Não é certo isso o que você está fazendo, sabe…" - ergueu o rosto e encarou-o com um pequeno sorriso.

"Como assim?" - ele perguntou não compreendendo.

"Se você agir de forma diferente para se aproximar de alguém e conseguir isso, não será você a quem a pessoa estará aceitando, mas essa nova personalidade que você assumiu…" - respirou profundamente. - "Por favor, eu não quero que você faça ou use coisas que não gosta…" - ele abriu um sorriso.

"Você vai realmente continuar a falar comigo mesmo que eu continue sendo eu mesmo?" - perguntou. Ela confirmou com um aceno da cabeça.

"Apenas tem uma condição…" - ela ergueu um dedo e ele ficou apreensivo. - "Você tem que parar de tentar me levar para um encontro. Lembre-se de que nós seremos amigos…" - ele ficou pensativo por algum tempo.

"Está certo!…" - concordou. - "Seremos amigos, então!" - sorriu para ela. Voltaram a caminhar até sair. - "Eu vou para a quadra… tenho treino de futebol hoje…" - disse, parando em frente a entrada.

"E eu vou para casa…" - disse apontando para o lado oposto ao da quadra. Ele assentiu e Sakura virou-se caminhando em direção ao portão, sob o olhar atento do rapaz.

CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN

"Então, você ainda não contou a ela?" - Tomoyo perguntou para o chinês, suspirando pesadamente. Ele negou com a cabeça. - "Eu não sei porque você hesita tanto, Shaoran…" - comentou, sentando-se à beira da fonte que havia no centro do pátio de entrada do colégio.

"Eu não sei como ela vai reagir quando souber que eu menti durante todo esse tempo…" - respondeu cruzando os braços.

"Bem, meu caro, quanto mais tempo você demorar, pior ser" - Eriol disse tentando colocar alguma coragem na cabeça do amigo. - "Depois, pelo que eu percebi, Sakura é uma garota razoável. Tenho certeza que ela compreenderá muito bem a sua situação…" - sentou-se ao lado de Tomoyo e segurou levemente sua mão, fazendo-a olhá-lo com um sorriso.

Shaoran apenas os observou com um sorriso no canto do rosto. Os dois formavam um belo casal, sem dúvida.

"O jantar dessa noite não tem nada a ver com negócios, não é mesmo?" - ele perguntou, em voz baixa. O sorriso ainda permanecia em seu rosto.

"Não. Nada mesmo…" - Eriol respondeu, uma vez que Tomoyo nem sequer conseguia olhar para cima.

"Fico feliz por vocês…" - recebeu um sorriso dos amigos e olhou para o céu em seguida. Ficaram em silêncio durante alguns segundos, até que ouviram uma risada vindo do portão e voltaram-se para fitar Yamazato saindo do colégio. Shaoran a acompanhou com os olhos. Fazia quase um mês que ele vinha tentando esquecê-la. Apesar de não se lembrar dela quando estava com Sakura, ainda sentia o coração se apertar pelo tratamento que recebia dela. Era realmente um idiota por sentir tamanho fascínio por alguém como ela, mas não conseguia evitar.

"Desculpem a demora…" - ouviram Sakura falar e olharam para ela, que estava ofegante, pois viera correndo.

"O que aconteceu? Por que demorou tanto?" - Shaoran perguntou, começando a implicar com ela.

"Primeiro eu encontrei Yoshida no corredor e nós conversamos durante alguns minutos, enquanto ele me acompanhava até a saída…" - disse, sem perceber que Shaoran fez uma careta ameaçadora ao escutar o nome do rapaz. - "Depois que ele foi embora eu lembrei que havia esquecido de devolver um livro na biblioteca e tive que correr para fazê-lo…" - sorriu, olhando para o chinês que suavizara as feições ao ver o sorriso da garota e tinha o coração acelerado. Havia acostumado-se com essa sensação a cada sorriso que a amiga dava.

"Podemos ir, então…" - Tomoyo levantou-se, sendo imitada por Eriol e pararam em frente a Sakura e Shaoran.

Começaram a caminhar em direção ao portão e ao saírem do colégio perceberam uma pequena aglomeração composta, principalmente, por alunos do colégio alguns metros à frente.

"O que será?" - Sakura perguntou, recebendo um aceno negativo de Shaoran, indicando que ele não sabia. Continuaram andando, na direção da comoção e, ao se aproximarem, notaram que havia uma limusine prateada estacionada no centro da multidão. Parada ao lado do carro estava uma bela mulher, usando um traje tradicional chinês em tons de azul e roxo. Tinha os olhos castanhos e os cabelos negros, presos no alto por um adorno dourado.

"Que linda!" - Sakura disse levando uma mão ao lado do rosto e só então Shaoran prestou atenção à mulher que estava ali.

"Essa não!" - murmurou arregalando os olhos assustado, escondendo o rosto.

"O que foi que houve, Shaoran?" - a jovem de olhos verdes perguntou, estranhando a expressão de pavor no rosto do amigo.

A mulher os viu e sorriu, começando a andar em direção a eles. Parou a alguns passos de onde estavam e olhou curiosamente para o jovem de olhos castanhos. Shaoran estava com todos os músculos de seu corpo rígidos. As costas eretas, os punhos fechados. Respirou profundamente, relaxando um pouco as costas e dando um passo à frente curvando-se diante da mulher.

"Que surpresa ver a senhora aqui, mãe!" - disse enquanto se levantava. Sakura arregalou os olhos, surpresa. Aquela mulher era mãe de Shaoran?

"Você está diferente, Xiao Lang!" - ela disse com emoção na voz. Desviou o olhar para as pessoas que os observavam e voltou a encarar o filho. - "Estamos chamando alguma atenção aqui. Acho melhor conversarmos em um lugar mais reservado…" - apontou para o carro atrás de si.

Shaoran voltou-se para fitar os amigos e viu a expressão espantada no rosto de Sakura. Aproximou-se dela e respirou profundamente.

"Venha, Sakura. Eu lhe darei uma carona até em casa. Nós precisamos conversar…" - voltou-se para Eriol e Tomoyo, meneando a cabeça. - "Até amanhã!…" - forçou um sorriso e puxou a amiga pela mão, levando-a em direção ao carro onde sua mãe o aguardava, antes que ela conseguisse falar qualquer coisa.

_**Continua…**_

CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN  
**N/A - **_Aiya!_ E agora?... Parece que o Li VAI ter que contar pra Sakura sobre a fortuna dele, no final das contas... hehehe... Gente, que entrada espetacular essa da Yelan, hein... de limusine e tudo... As coisas vão começar a se complicar pro meu casalsinho preferido agora, vão ficar realmente críticas, porque vocês devem imaginar quem vai interfirir no romance natural que existe entre eles, não é?... (Nota: Eu a odeio! _Realmente_ a O-DE-I-O!)... Depois também tem o Yoshida,... eu ainda não sei exatamente qual é a dele, mas não consigo acreditar que ele tenha desistido de conquistar a Sakura... Esse é outro mistério que nem a ciência explica...

Primeiramente eu gostaria de agradecer ao** Felipe S. Kai **por ter revisado o capítulo... Eu mandei o arquivo muito em cima da hora para a** Rô **e acho que ela não teve tempo de revisá-lo, mas eu não ia deixar de postar o capítulo no dia correto. É um compromisso que eu assumi com vocês e vou levar a sério!...

A música utilizada nesse capítulo é _Tell Him _do álbum _Let's Talk about Love_ da Celine Dion.

A frase: _Love will be the gift you give yourself_ significa: Amor será o o presente que você se dá.

Deixa eu agradecer o apoio e os reviews de vocês, que são as pessoas que me mantém com o ânimo e entusiasmo para escrever... Eu ADORO vocês!... Muito obrigada.

**Diu-chan, MeRRy-aNNe, Dani-Glatz, Carol Higurashi Li, Miki H, Rafinha Himura Li, Nelly Chan, Felipe S. Kai, Yume Rinku, Violet-Tomoyo, Miaka Hiiragizawa, Marjarie, Cherry-Hi, RubyMoon, M. Sheldon, Patty Sayuri Suyama, Rô, YoshikawaHikari, KahoMizuki.**

**Yoru **

_Re-postado em: 27/09/06._

**Eu vou parar aqui por enquanto, porque esse capítulo corresponde ao "espaço temporal" em que a reedição se encontra no momento... SIM! Eu tive que aumentar o fic em um capítulo porque acabei me empolgando na reedição e criei coisas demais... hahahahaha**

**Cá entre nós, a nova versão do capítulo está bem mais divertida, não acham? Apesar de a letra da música no texto dar um toque a mais... hehe**

**Beijinhos a todos! E, dependendo da resposta de vocês à questão sobre como deve acontecer a postagem dessa versão do fic, pode se que eu volte mais cedo do que vocês imaginem!**

**Yoru.**

* * *


	9. Capítulo 09

**Suteki da ne**  
Capítulo Nove

Quando conseguiu perceber o que estava acontecendo, Sakura se viu dentro do carro ao lado de Shaoran com a Sra. Li no banco a sua frente. Ela reparou que a mulher a observava curiosamente com um sorriso e isso apenas a fazia corar cada vez mais. Sentia-se minúscula diante do olhar que lhe era lançado. Shaoran percebeu que a amiga estava desconfortável e só então se lembrou que não as havia apresentado.

"Desculpem minha distração..." - pediu, levemente envergonhado, tendo os olhares de ambas sobre si. - "Mãe, essa é Sakura Kinomoto. Sakura, minha mãe, Yelan Li..." - disse rapidamente, vendo-as trocarem sorrisos.

"Então, você é a Pequena Flor de quem meu filho tanto fala..." - Yelan riu, vendo a garota corar violentamente, assim como Shaoran. - "Eu estava muito curiosa para conhecê-la. Não é sempre que se ouve Shaoran falar com tanto carinho a respeito de alguém..." - comentou, observando a garota lançar um olhar surpreso para o rapaz ao seu lado, que mantinha a cabeça abaixada, não demonstrando seu constrangimento. - "Agradeço por ser amiga de Shaoran, Srta. Kinomoto..." - completou ao ter a atenção da jovem novamente sobre si.

"Eu é que agradeço por permitir que eu seja amiga de seu filho, Sra. Li..." - Sakura inclinou-se para frente, ainda sentada, em forma de agradecimento. - "E a senhora pode me chamar de Sakura. Sinto-me desconfortável com toda essa formalidade..." - pediu, vendo a mulher abrir um sorriso e concordar.

Shaoran ergueu o rosto observando a interação entre as duas mulheres. Sorriu timidamente quando Sakura voltou-se para ele com um sorriso nos lábios. Suas ações não passaram desapercebidas por Yelan.

"Acho que você não vai poder ir lá em casa..." - ela comentou, com o sorriso desaparecendo de seu rosto.

"Ora, e por que não?" - ele cruzou os braços, encarando-a desconfiado.

"Porque você e sua mãe devem ter muito que conversar..." - falou calmamente.

"Ah, não, senhorita!" - ele balançou o indicador negativamente encarando-a com um sorriso no rosto. - "Você me convidou para comer bolo na sua casa. E um bolo feito por seu pai, ainda mais sendo de chocolate, não é algo que eu dispenso com tanta facilidade..." - ouviu-a rir alegremente.

"Você não tem jeito, mesmo..." - ela balançou negativamente a cabeça e desviou o olhar para a mãe do rapaz, ficando levemente corada ao reparar no sorriso que ela tinha nos lábios. Shaoran evitou olhar para a mãe, pois sabia que sua reação seria a mesma que a de Sakura, se o fizesse.

"Você disse que seu pai vai viajar esse final de semana..." - comentou, atraindo novamente a atenção da jovem, que confirmou com a cabeça. - "Essa pode ser a única oportunidade que teremos de apresentar nossos pais em um longo tempo..." - viu-a abrir um sorriso. - "Sem contar na única chance que minha mãe terá de experimentar uma das especialidades culinárias do Sr. Fujitaka..." - Sakura voltou a rir e olhou para a Sra. Li sorrindo.

"A senhora aceitaria tomar chá e comer um pedaço de bolo em minha casa esta tarde?" - perguntou suavemente. Yelan pareceu cogitar a idéia por um momento.

"Seu pai não irá se incomodar se eu aparecer de repente?" - perguntou, vendo a jovem balançar negativamente a cabeça.

"De forma alguma..." - respondeu prontamente. - "Tenho certeza de que ele ficará muito satisfeito em conhecê-la, Sra. Li..." - viu a mulher sorrir e concordar levemente com a cabeça.

"Nesse caso, aceito seu convite..." - disse, reparando discretamente na maneira que seu filho sorriu observando a bela jovem.

CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN

"Já cheguei!" - anunciou ao abrir a porta da casa.

"Seja bem vinda, filha!" - Fujitaka respondeu do andar superior. Sakura sorriu e voltou-se para os visitantes, permitindo que eles entrassem.

"Sigam-me, por favor!" - tomou a dianteira, indo até a sala. Passos foram ouvidos na escada.

"Sakura, você se lembra onde eu guardei meu diário de viagens?" - Fujitaka perguntou, entrando na sala. Ele arregalou levemente os olhos, vendo a mulher que estava ali. - "Desculpe-me, não sabia que viria mais alguém, além de Shaoran..." - comentou. Shaoran imediatamente deu um passo a frente.

"Sr. Fujitaka, eu gostaria de apresentá-lo a minha mãe..." - o rapaz falou educadamente.

"Eu sou Yelan Li, muito prazer..." - ela curvou-se, e sorriu. - "Espero não estar incomodando..." - ele meneou negativamente a cabeça.

"De forma alguma, Sra. Li..." - cumprimentou-a. - "Eu sou Fujitaka Kinomoto. Bem vinda à nossa casa..." - disse, indicando-lhe o sofá, para que se sentasse. O que ela fez elegantemente, após agradecer. - "Não preciso dizer para sentir-se em casa, não é mesmo, Shaoran?" - o homem olhou para o jovem e sorriu, vendo-o concordar.

"Papai, sobre o livro..." - Sakura disse, pensativa. - "Talvez o senhor o tenha levado para o porão, junto com seus diários antigos. Eles estavam na mesma prateleira do escritório..." - viu o pai balançar positivamente a cabeça, em forma de agradecimento.

"Darei uma olhada lá embaixo mais tarde..." - disse apenas, encerrando temporariamente o assunto. Desviou os olhos para Shaoran que estava encostado na parede e depois voltou a encarar a filha. - "Virá mais alguém para nossa pequena reunião?" - questionou, recebendo um aceno negativo como resposta.

"Convidei Eriol e Tomoyo, mas..." - Sakura abriu um sorriso e foi Shaoran quem completou.

"...eles estarão um pouco ocupados essa noite..." - comentou debochado, fazendo Sakura rir.

"Eles são sempre assim?" - Yelan perguntou, atraindo a atenção do anfitrião.

"Oh, não..." - Fujitaka respondeu sorrindo. - "Há dias em que a conversa deles está tão codificada que parecem estar falando outro idioma..." - viu com o canto dos olhos que a filha ficara enrubescida com a constatação. - "Já que seremos apenas nós quatro, deixe-me preparar o chá. Com licença..." - disse educadamente, retirando-se para a cozinha. Sakura suspirou pesadamente e olhou para Yelan com um pequeno sorriso.

"A senhora se importaria se eu fosse lá em cima por um instante para trocar o uniforme?" - perguntou, um pouco envergonhada.

"É claro que não, querida, pode ir..." - disse vendo-a assentir e seguir para a porta. Ela parou e virou-se com um sorriso no rosto.

"Qualquer coisa que quiser é só falar com o Shaoran, afinal, ele já é de casa..." - sorriu, saindo da sala e escapando de uma almofada que fora jogada em sua direção. - "É melhor você colocar essa almofada no lugar, Shaoran..." - advertiu, com um tom de riso na voz, enquanto subia as escadas.

Shaoran caminhou até a almofada e a pegou, voltando ao sofá para ajeitá-la no lugar. Reparou o olhar surpreso que a mãe tinha em seu rosto e sentou-se ao lado dela.

"É, eu sei..." - começou a conversar em chinês com a voz baixa, suspirando e olhando para a janela. - "Não foi assim que fui ensinado a me comportar na casa dos outros..." - ouviu a mãe rir e abriu um pequeno sorriso.

"Tem razão. Os anciões ficariam malucos se o vissem agindo dessa forma..." - ela comentou reparando nos detalhes da pequena e aconchegante sala. - "Você está irreconhecível, meu filho..." - disse encarando-o, após alguns segundos de silêncio.

"E isso é bom ou ruim?" - ele perguntou encarando-a. Yelan sorriu.

"Você é quem tem de me responder isso..." - disse suavemente. - "Como você se sente?" - perguntou.

"Sinto-me bem..." - disse apenas.

"Então é bom..." - ela abriu um pequeno sorriso, vendo-o concordar. Shaoran abaixou a cabeça, ficando pensativo por um instante. - "Algum problema?" - ela perguntou, fazendo-o voltar a encará-la.

"Apenas estava imaginando o que a senhora veio fazer aqui..." - comentou, olhando para a porta da cozinha e completou, voltando a falar em japonês. - "Mas acho melhor deixarmos para conversar sobre isso mais tarde..." - levantou-se e auxiliou Fujitaka a arrumar a mesa de centro para servir o chá.

Da sala, ouviram o barulho de algo caindo no chão no andar de cima. Shaoran se levantou imediatamente, esperando escutar mais alguma coisa. Alguns segundos mais tarde ouviram uma porta sendo aberta, o som de passos descendo rapidamente as escadas e a voz de Sakura resmungando algo incompreensível. Ela entrou na sala com as bochechas vermelhas, enquanto amarrava o cabelo em um rabo-de-cavalo. Usava um vestido simples amarelo-claro, sem mangas, liso, na altura dos joelhos.

"Desculpem a demora..." - disse com um pequeno sorriso.

"O que aconteceu, Sakura?" - Fujitaka perguntou, notando uma marca rosada na testa da filha.

"Nada demais..." - disse vendo Shaoran lançar-lhe um olhar desconfiado. Forçou um sorriso. - "Eu só... escorreguei e caí..." - completou, sentando-se no sofá ao lado de Yelan.

"Machucou-se?" - a mulher perguntou preocupada. A jovem balançou negativamente a cabeça olhando-a.

"Não. Não precisa se preocupar..." - voltou a observar Shaoran que estava, novamente, auxiliando Fujitaka.

"Está pronto..." - Shaoran disse, vendo as duas mulheres se entreolharem e sorrirem enquanto se aproximavam da mesinha.

A tarde se passou animadamente. Os adultos deram-se muito bem com grande rapidez e logo se encontravam conversando a respeito dos filhos.

"Sakura sempre se preocupa mais com os outros do que consigo mesma..." - Fujitaka comentou, com um sorriso orgulhoso, mas certa preocupação na voz. - "E isso não me deixa muito tranqüilo..." - viu a garota abaixar a cabeça corada. - "Ano passado eu participei de um congresso sobre civilizações pré-colombianas em Cuzco. No dia que eu parti de viagem Sakura acordou um pouco indisposta e febril, mas não disse nada e também não demonstrou sinais de fraqueza para que eu não desistisse da conferência porque, como Touya também estava fora da cidade, ela ficaria sozinha..." - Yelan olhou de forma velada para a jovem.

"Isso é muito perigoso, Sakura..." - comentou, observando-a abrir um sorriso sem graça e olhar para Shaoran que a encarava com uma sobrancelha erguida.

"Mas isso não foi tudo..." - o rapaz cruzou os braços. - "Apesar de estar se sentindo mal, essa cabeça dura ainda foi assistir aula e me deu um susto enorme quando desmaiou no meio da educação física..." - suspirou pesadamente, lembrando-se do que acontecera naquele dia. Fujitaka riu um pouco antes de falar de novo.

"Quando voltei da conferência, quatro dias depois, Shaoran estava instalado no quarto de Touya para poder observá-la de perto e não deixar que se esforçasse demais..." - sorriu vendo os dois jovens tornarem-se púrpura. Yelan continha-se para não rir da cena e se perguntava como o filho podia ser tão ingênuo ao não perceber os sentimentos que aquela adorável flor nutria por ele, sendo que a conhecia por apenas algumas horas e isso se tornou mais claro do que água para ela. O silêncio que se seguiu foi um pouco incômodo para os dois.

"O chá já acabou, eu vou preparar um pouco mais..." - Sakura disse levantando-se e pegando a bandeja. Parou ao sentir Shaoran repousar as mãos sobre as suas. Olhou para cima e encontrou os olhos castanhos do amigo a poucos centímetros de distância.

"Deixe que eu ajude..." - falou tentando tirar o tabuleiro das mãos da japonesa.

"Não precisa, eu..." - foi interrompida.

"Eu quero..." - falou simplesmente, carregando a bandeja para a cozinha. Sakura permaneceu parada com um singelo sorriso no rosto, durante alguns breves segundos, antes de seguir o rapaz.

Yelan escutou Fujitaka suspirar pesadamente e, voltando-se para ele, viu-o balançar negativamente a cabeça. Ele desviou o olhar da porta para a mulher ao seu lado.

"Há quanto tempo isso acontece?" - ela perguntou suavemente. Não foi necessário explicar o que o 'isso' significava, ele compreendeu.

"Ah, desde o início..." - disse um tanto cansado. Ela meneou positivamente a cabeça uma vez, ficando pensativa.

"Eu gostaria de agradecê-lo, Kinomoto..." - sorriu, olhando para a cozinha. - "Por tomar conta de meu filho e permitir que ele fizesse parte de sua família..." - tinha a voz tranqüila.

"Shaoran é um rapaz nobre e de bom coração..." - o senhor comentou, olhando para a mesma direção que Yelan. - "O respeito e carinho que sinto por seu filho foram conquistados por ele próprio, pouco a pouco..." - abriu um sorriso, ficando em silêncio.

CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN

Sakura colocou água para ferver e observou as folhas da árvore do quintal balançando com o vento leve que soprava. Havia algo a incomodando, mas não iria falar. Cabia a Shaoran trazer o assunto à tona e foi o que ele fez.

"Eu deveria ter contado antes, não é?" - constatou vendo Sakura abaixar a cabeça, olhando para ele em seguida.

"Gostaria de entender porquê não o fez..." - disse suavemente. Apesar de tentar disfarçar, seus olhos mostravam que estava magoada. Ela se sentou em uma das banquetas do balcão.

"Não pense que eu não pretendia..." - pediu sentando-se ao lado dela. - "Mas tive medo de sua reação..." - confessou, passando por cima de seu orgulho. Sakura era a única pessoa com quem se sentia seguro para falar abertamente de seus sentimentos.

"Medo? Por quê, Shaoran?" - ficaram encarando-se em silêncio até que ele desviou o olhar.

"Porque eu menti para você quando nos conhecemos e..." - começou tentando explicar.

"Não foi apenas para mim que você mentiu..." - interrompeu-o. Ele assentiu. - "E eu até compreendo a razão de você tê-lo feito quando chegou em Tomoeda, mas não entendo porquê continuou omitindo os fatos de mim..." - sua voz era um sussurro. Shaoran a encarou com os olhos arregalados.

"Você... compreende porque eu..." - viu-a balançar positivamente a cabeça.

"Eu me lembro bem o que aconteceu nas primeiras semanas de Eriol na cidade. Todos os dias, mais e mais pessoas se aproximavam dele por ter dinheiro..." - suspirou. - "Acho que se eu estivesse em seu lugar agiria da mesma forma..." - sorriu. - "Como distinguir quem são amigos de valor quando estamos cercados de pessoas que nos enchem de lisonjas?" - viu-o encará-la com admiração.

"Eu tenho realmente muita sorte por tê-la conhecido, Sakura..." - comentou e viu-a abrir um sorriso debochado.

"Eu sei, mas não adianta mudar de assunto..." - ouviu-o rir. - "Ainda não entendi porque não me contou a verdade..." - ele abaixou os olhos.

"Não sei explicar..." - admitiu. - "Talvez eu temesse alguma reação extrema de sua parte, ou não queria que você se sentisse desconfortável perto de mim, por nos encontrarmos em situações diferentes..." - abaixou levemente a cabeça, girando devagar sobre o balcão um incensário em formato de pirâmide. - "Na realidade, eu é que não queria ter que agir diferente por ser um Li..." - murmurou, achando a explicação bastante egoísta. Sakura o encarou confusa.

"Não compreendi o que quis dizer..." - colocou uma mão sobre o ombro dele, fazendo-o encará-la.

"Eu detesto fazer parte de uma das famílias mais tradicionais do período imperial da China..." - começou, procurando pelas palavras que melhor explicariam como se sentia. - "Qualquer membro do clã, mesmo os mais distantes e miseráveis, têm grandes responsabilidades com o zelo do nome da família. Meu pai foi o último líder, e minha mãe tem se mantido firme nesta posição desde que ele faleceu..." - suspirou. - "Não é um cargo administrativo, mas uma posição de representação, pois quem toma as decisões são aqueles velhos caducos..." - sua expressão ficou rígida por alguns segundos, voltando a se suavizar em seguida. - "Mas eu não gosto da forma como eles exigem que eu me comporte... Minha mãe também não, mas teve que se acostumar." - apontou para a janela com a cabeça. - "A limusine, por exemplo, é obra daqueles velhos. Minha mãe pegaria tranqüilamente um táxi..." - encarou-a, e percebeu que ela havia entendido, pela forma com que o olhava. - "Dá para imaginar como são as pressões sobre o futuro líder do clã, não é?" - comentou. Yelan havia falado bastante sobre a família Li alguns instantes atrás. Ela balançou positivamente a cabeça.

"Eu não quero que se comporte de forma diferente..." - ela sorriu, colocando uma mão sobre a dele no balcão. - "Afinal, não é o futuro líder do seu clã que é meu melhor amigo, mas você..." - viu-o abrir um sorriso, que fez seu coração falhar por um segundo.

Ele a abraçou, carinhosamente, em agradecimento. Sakura retribuiu ao abraço afagando de leve os cabelos dele na nuca, sem ter conhecimento de como ele gostava de senti-la fazendo aquele movimento.

"Será que tem mais alguma coisa que eu deva saber a seu respeito, para evitar quaisquer futuras surpresas?" - perguntou ao se afastarem. Ele ficou pensativo, por um instante.

"O que você quer saber?" - viu-a levar um dedo sobre os lábios, com um sorriso.

"Não sei, conte-me sobre algo que eu não saiba..." - pediu apoiando o cotovelo sobre o balcão e o rosto sobre uma das mãos ficando a observá-lo. Shaoran ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos e sorriu.

"Eu já contei que morei na França?" - perguntou, tendo consciência de que ela não sabia e viu-a negar com a cabeça. - "Foi por causa dos planos que os anciões traçaram para complementar meu histórico e me preparar para os negócios..." - comentou, vendo-a encará-lo de forma curiosa, depois de murmurar alguma coisa de forma engraçada. - "Quando eu tinha dez anos, terminei a quarta série na Inglaterra, até o acerto do contrato com as empresas dos Hiiragizawa. No ano seguinte, fui enviado para a França e, depois, fiz o sexto ano na Itália..." - o rosto de Sakura mostrava uma expressão de espanto que o fez calar-se sem graça.

"E onde mais você morou?" - ela perguntou, interessada. Deixando-o um pouco mais confortável. Ela não estava agindo como se fosse alguma coisa extraordinária, apesar de nunca ter saído do Japão e de não ser tão simples assim para qualquer pessoa morar em vários países em tão pouco tempo de vida.

"Antes de vir para o Japão eu estudei na Espanha e..." - foi interrompido por ela, com grande animação.

"Espanha!... Nossa..." - abriu um sorriso envergonhado, inclinando, timidamente, a cabeça para a esquerda. - "Se eu mostrasse um texto em espanhol, você acha que conseguiria traduzi-lo para mim?" - perguntou, vendo-o abrir um sorriso e balançar positivamente a cabeça. - "Ah, a água..." - levantou-se e tirou a chaleira do fogo, começando a preparar os chás. - "Mas continue, em que outros países você viveu?" - percebeu que ele se levantou e ficou parado ao lado dela.

"Depois da Espanha eu vim aqui para o Japão..." - sorriu suavemente para ela. - "E, apesar de que o plano era para eu ter ido à Coréia no ano passado e voltado para Hong Kong esse ano, eu não quis sair daqui..." - ela ergueu o rosto e, parando o que estava fazendo, encarou-o de forma curiosa.

"Por quê?" - inquiriu vendo-o abrir um sorriso terno.

"Porque eu conheci uma garota muito especial que me aceitou pelo que eu sou e,..." - fez uma pausa e respirou profundamente. - "...tendo em vista que eu teria de voltar à Hong Kong para a faculdade, de qualquer maneira, não quis partir. Não ainda..." - Sakura sentiu-se nas nuvens ao ouvi-lo dizer aquilo. Ele permaneceu na cidade por sua causa. Estavam encarando-se fixamente. Ela ficara muda por alguns minutos. Não sabia o que dizer. As palavras pareciam ter fugido de sua mente e sentia a cabeça leve. O tempo pareceu parar e Shaoran parecia estar se aproximando cada vez mais.

Ele não compreendeu bem o que estava acontecendo. Apenas sentiu uma vontade incontrolável de se aproximar de Sakura, sua mente estava enevoada. Os brilhantes olhos esmeralda, atraindo-o cada vez mais. Deu um passo à frente, sem desviar o olhar e começou a inclinar-se em direção a ela. Seus rostos estavam há menos de dez centímetros. Próximos, muito próximos e foi então que...

"Filha, algum problema com os chás?" - ouviram a voz de Fujitaka, fazendo-os despertarem de seu transe. As faces se tornaram púrpura, enquanto Sakura voltava a prestar atenção nas xícaras de chá sobre a bandeja.

"Não!... Já estamos indo..." - respondeu, indo pegar alguns biscoitos para servir junto com os chás.

CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN

Ao entrarem na sala ainda tinham as bochechas rosadas, o que fez seus pais se perguntarem o que teria acontecido. Shaoran sentou-se no sofá em frente ao que a mãe estava e Sakura subiu as escadas, dizendo que iria buscar alguma coisa.

O chinês olhava para sua imagem refletida na xícara de chá com grande atenção. Não entendia o que vinha acontecendo consigo nos últimos tempos. Sentia seu coração disparar a cada sorriso da flor de cerejeira. Ficava vermelho quando acidentalmente se tocavam e aquela vontade que tinha de beijá-la quando os olhos dela brilhavam de felicidade, como aconteceu há pouco na cozinha. Saiu de seus pensamentos ao sentir que alguém se sentou ao seu lado no sofá. Olhou para Sakura que sorria com um pedaço de papel em uma mão e um caderno na outra.

"Aqui está o texto que eu queria que você traduzisse..." - comentou, entregando a folha para ele. - "Na realidade é a letra de uma música. Eu ouvi Tomoyo cantando duas semanas atrás e achei muito bonita, mas não entendi quase nada do que fala..." - disse envergonhada, fazendo-o rir debochado.

"Só você mesma para gostar de uma música que não sabe do que fala..." - balançou a cabeça.

"A Tomoyo me disse que fala de amor..." - replicou, mostrando a língua para ele.

"Vamos ver como anda meu espanhol..." - murmurou, olhando finalmente para a folha. Abriu um sorriso e pegou a caneta e o caderno das mãos de Sakura. - "Eu conheço essa música... é bem simples" - comentou, começando a traduzi-la.

Sakura observou seu pai e Yelan conversando com a voz moderada durante alguns minutos. Eles subitamente olharam para ela e sorriram.

"Sakura, você aceitaria jantar comigo e Shaoran amanhã?" - a mulher perguntou, vendo a garota olhar para seu pai. Ele sorriu e balançou positivamente a cabeça.

"Mas havíamos combinado que eu iria ajudá-lo a arrumar as coisas para sua viagem amanhã à noite..." - falou, querendo ter certeza de que estaria tudo realmente bem. Afinal, ficaria mais de um mês sem vê-lo.

"Não há problema, filha..." - ele confirmou. - "Já está quase tudo encaminhado. Ficou para amanhã apenas a mala com minhas roupas...".

"Está bem, então, eu aceito, Sra. Li..." - ela suspirou e sorriu.

"Que bom, querida..." - olhou para Shaoran que sorria com o caderno fechado em suas mãos.

"Terminei, Sakura..." - ele falou, entregando a ela o caderno. Olhou para a mãe. - "Nós já vamos, então..." - viu-a confirmar.

"Obrigada pelo lanche, Sr. Kinomoto. Estava delicioso..." - Yelan sorriu e curvou-se em forma de agradecimento.

"Mas ainda é cedo..." - Sakura tentou argumentar. - "Por que não ficam para o jantar?..." - insistiu, vendo a mulher sorrir carinhosamente.

"Talvez outro dia, Sakura..." - ela falou, voltando-se para Fujitaka que sorriu. - "Com licença..." - pediu e encaminhou-se para a saída, com o anfitrião seguindo-a.

Sakura abraçou o caderno e olhou para o amigo.

"Eu sei o que você vai perguntar, mas eu não posso..." - disse suavemente. Ela balançou positivamente a cabeça.

"Eu sei..." - sorriu, vendo-o fazer o mesmo. Acompanhou-o até a porta, vendo que Yelan entregava um cartão para o Sr. Kinomoto.

"...e se quiser entrar em contato conosco durante o jantar, é só ligar..." - pediu olhando para Sakura em seguida. - "Vejo-a amanhã, pequena flor..." - acenou e despediu-se de Fujitaka, entrando no carro.

"Amanhã, no colégio, combinaremos melhor os detalhes do jantar, Sakura..." - beijou suavemente o rosto dela, antes de se afastar. Parou em frente ao pai da garota. - "Obrigado pelo bolo, Sr. Fujitaka. E caso não nos vejamos amanhã, tenha uma boa viagem. Aproveite-a bastante, pois espero ouvir muitas histórias quando o senhor voltar..." - viu o homem rir com o comentário.

"Muito obrigado, Shaoran. Pode deixar que irei aproveitar, sim..." - despediram-se com um aperto de mão e o rapaz entrou em seguida no carro, que desapareceu ao dobrar a esquina.

Pai e filha se entreolharam e voltaram a entrar na casa. Sakura foi limpar a louça do lanche enquanto Fujitaka terminava de arrumar o material que precisaria levar para a expedição.

Após terminar de limpar a cozinha, ela foi até seu quarto e colocou um CD no aparelho de som, abrindo o caderno onde Shaoran havia escrito a tradução da música que tanto a fascinara semanas atrás.

**_Para amarte necesito una razón_**_  
Para te amar necessito uma razão**  
y es difícil creer que no exista**  
E é difícil acreditar que não exista**  
una mas que este amor**  
Uma mais que esse amor**  
Sobra tanto dentro**  
Sobra tanto dentro**  
de este corazón**  
deste coração**  
que a pesar de que dicen**  
E apesar do que dizem**  
que los años son sabios**  
Que os anos são sábios**  
todavía se siente el dolor**  
Ainda se sente a dor _

Enquanto ouvia a música sendo interpretada, lia o significado das palavras, gravando-as em sua mente. Tomoyo tinha razão, era uma linda música de amor. Jogou-se na cama sem tirar os olhos da folha do caderno, deixando-se envolver. Seus pensamentos foram até aquele que era o motivo de seu maior sofrimento, mas também de sua maior alegria.

**_Porque todo el tiempo_**_  
Porque todo tempo**  
que pase junto a ti**  
que passei Junto a ti**  
dejo tejido su hilo dentro de mi**  
Deixou tecido seu fio dentro de mim _

Dentro do carro, Shaoran observava a cidade passar pela janela. Ele e a mãe não trocaram uma única palavra desde que deixaram a casa dos Kinomoto. A letra da música que traduzira para Sakura ficava se repetindo em sua mente, o que fazia um pequeno sorriso se formar em seus lábios. Não compreendia e, sinceramente, não se importava com o que era aquela confusão que sentia quando estavam próximos. Tudo o que queria era permanecer ao lado dela.

**_Y aprendí a quitarle al tiempo los segundos_**_  
E aprendi a tirar do tempo os Segundos **  
tu me hiciste ver el cielo mas profundo**  
Tu me ensinaste a ver o céu ainda mais Profundo**  
junto a ti creo que aumente mas de tres kilos**  
Junto a você acho que aumentei mais de Três quilos**  
con tus tantos dulces besos repartidos**  
Com teus tantos doces beijos repartidos**  
desarrollaste mi sentido del olfato**  
Desenvolveste meu sentido de olfato**  
y fue por ti que aprendi a querer los gatos**  
E foi por ti que aprendi a querer os gatos**  
despegaste del cemento mis zapatos**  
Despregaste do cimento meus sapatos**  
para escapar los dos volando un rato**  
Para escapar os dois voando um tempo _

Apesar de já ter quase um mês que Sakura não ouvia mais qualquer comentário a respeito de Yamazato, ainda o via com o olhar perdido na direção da garota algumas vezes, e por esse motivo não contara sobre seus sentimentos. Fechou os olhos e, ao fazê-lo, pôde ver a sua frente o rosto de Shaoran olhando-a da mesma forma que havia feito na cozinha. Tinha algo naquele olhar que fazia com que seu coração falhasse e o ar lhe faltasse. E a proximidade em que ficaram, pôde sentir a respiração morna roçando em seus lábios. Levou os dedos aos mesmos e os sentiu trêmulos.

**_Pero olvidaste una final instrucción_**_  
Mas esqueceste uma final instrução**  
porque aun no se como vivir sin TU AMOR**  
Porque não sei como viver sem TEU AMOR _

Shaoran suspirou distraidamente, chamando a atenção de sua mãe. O olhar perdido nas formas das nuvens no céu. Lembrou-se do que quase acontecera instantes antes e da respiração irregular da garota que tocava seu rosto. Pensou em qual teria sido a reação dela se tivesse realmente feito o que desejava naquele momento e pegou-se imaginando que gosto teriam os lábios de Sakura. Balançou a cabeça afastando aqueles pensamentos. Por que aquilo estava acontecendo com ele? Sakura era sua amiga, não queria estragar tudo o que construíram juntos. Tinha que parar de pensar nisso e acomodar-se com a amizade que tinham. Seria a melhor coisa a se fazer.

**_Y descubrí lo que significa una rosa_**_  
E descobri o que significa uma rosa**  
me enseñaste a decir mentiras piadosas**  
Ensinaste-me a dizer mentiras piedosas**  
para poder verte a horas no adecuadas**  
Para poder te ver nas horas não adequadas**  
y a reemplazar palabras por miradas**  
E substituir palavras por olhares**  
y fue por ti que escribí mas de cien canciones**  
E foi por ti que escrevi mais de cem canções**  
y hasta perdone tus equivocaciones**  
E até perdoei seus equívocos**  
y conocí mas de mil formas de besar**  
E conheci mais de mil formas de beijar**  
y fue por ti que descubrí lo que es amar**  
E foi por ti que descobri o que é amar**  
lo que es amar**  
O que é amar _

Sakura tentava criar a coragem de que necessitava para declarar-se a Shaoran. Gostaria de proporcionar a ele a mesma sensação de redescobrir o mundo que sentira quando se viu apaixonada por ele. Tudo adquirira novo significado. Já estava decidida a contar a ele quando o tempo lhe parecesse propício, mas e se esse dia nunca chegasse? Iria, então, manter aquele sentimento preso dentro de si até que não suportasse mais toda aquela dor? Havia, no entanto, o fato de que ele quase a beijara. O que isso significaria? Poderia ela ter esperanças?... Foi entre pensamentos confusos e contrários que Sakura se rendeu ao sono, aconchegada em sua cama, ouvindo a canção que se repetia no rádio embalando seus doces sonhos.

**_Continua..._**

CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN  
**N/A –**_Aiya!!_

Então, o que acharam dessa nova etapa em que a história entrou?... Aposto que ninguém imaginava que a Sakura fosse reagir de forma tão doce, não é?...  
As coisas estão começando a esquentar, mas o ser humano é uma criatura curiosa que se deixa cegar com muita facilidade. Shaoran vem se sentindo confuso com o que tem se passado dentro de si nos últimos tempos, mas se recusa a admitir que Sakura é algo mais que uma amiga para ele. E, quanto a Sakura? Ela fica esperando um sinal dos deuses para saber o momento em que deverá contar seu grande segredo ao Li, mas não percebeu que o 'quase beijo' deles na cozinha foi O sinal que ela estava esperando. As coisas ficam um pouco complicadas desse jeito...

A partir de agora algumas questões e sensações se tornarão bastante evidentes: "O que a 'Coral' vai fazer para atrapalhar o relacionamento S&S?" (fúria); "Quando o Shaoran vai perceber o que sente?" (completa indignação); "Quando a Sakura vai contar a ele?" (desânimo); "Será que o Eriol e a Tomoyo não vão fazer nada?" (desespero); "Será que o desejo da autora de morrer é tão forte assim?" (medo, muito medo)... hehehe...

Antes que eu esqueça, novamente _(E realmente ia esquecer!)_, a música desse capítulo é **Antología** interpretada pela_ Shakira_...

Mas... deixando de enrolar e indo aos 'finalmentes'. Eu gostaria de agradecer a todos que deixaram review nesse fic. (Estávamos com **122** _reviews_ nessa época!!)...

Agradecendo aos _reviews_ originais.

**Cris-chan**, **Dani-chan**, **MeRRy-aNNe**, **Carol Higurashi Li**, **Rô **, **Yume Rinku**, **M.-chan**, **Diu Hiiragizawa**, **Pequena Dama**, **Violet-Tomoyo**, **Kath Klein**, **Marjarie**, **Nely-chan**, **Patty Sayuri Suyama**, **Rafinha Himura Li**, **Attlante, Miaka Hiiragizawa, Felipe S. Kai e Yüükï nö Äïmïchï. **

_See ya in the next chapter_!...

**Yoru**

* * *

_Re-postado em 18/12/06._

Ao pessoal que deixou review nessa republicação da versão original de _**Suteki da ne**:_

**Brunet  
****Musette Fujiwara **(2x)**  
****Stella  
****Ana Clara  
****Nuskas  
****MeRRy-aNNe  
****Aishiteru-chan**

Meus mais sinceros agradecimentos!! _ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU, MINNA!!_

Beijinhos.

**_Yoru._**


	10. Capítulo 10

**Suteki da ne**  
Capítulo Dez

Sakura percorria rapidamente os corredores do colégio.

'Justo hoje eu tinha que me atrasar...' - pensou entrando no corredor onde ficava sua sala e diminuindo um pouco os passos. Abriu a porta e cumprimentou a todos rapidamente, fechando-a em seguida. Estava ofegante, apressada e distraída, tanto que acabou sem perceber que todos na sala a olhavam de forma curiosa. Caminhou para sua carteira regularizando a respiração e reparou que Shaoran não estava presente. Viu Eriol e Tomoyo sentados, cada um em sua própria carteira, estando a jovem de cabelos negros voltada para trás. O inglês segurava a mão da jovem de olhos violeta, brincando com seus dedos.

"Bom dia, Eriol e Tomoyo!" - sorriu para os amigos, fazendo-os voltarem-se para fitá-la.

"Bom dia, Sakura..." - Eriol falou, meneando levemente cabeça.

"Bom dia..." - Tomoyo disse, hesitante. A japonesa de olhos verdes piscou um pouco confusa. - "Como foi o chá com o Li ontem, Sakura?" - questionou, recebendo um olhar que parecia dizer: 'O quê?'.

"Tudo bem. Por quê, Tomoyo?" - estranhou ao ver os dois trocarem um olhar aliviado, voltando a encará-la com um sorriso.

"Apenas ficamos preocupados porque o Shaoran não chegou ainda..." - Eriol explicou. Sakura desviou o olhar para a carteira vazia do amigo.

"Ele ainda não chegou?" - murmurou de forma que nenhum dos dois pôde ouvi-la. Durante alguns poucos segundos Sakura não ouviu nada a sua volta. Perguntava-se se algo teria acontecido com Shaoran. Ele não costumava chegar tarde no colégio. Desde que o conhecera isso apenas acontecera uma vez: quando ele ficara doente depois de tomar conta dela, durante o tempo que seu pai estava na América. Foi tirada de seus pensamentos ao ouvir a porta ser aberta, enquanto três indivíduos barulhentos entravam na sala.

"Eu não acredito nisso..." - Akami olhava incrédula para a amiga de cabelos acobreados.

"Tem certeza disso, Akio?" - Hikaru perguntou, passando a mão pelos cabelos louros, fazendo-os cair novamente sobre o ombro.

"É claro que sim..." - afirmou a garota.- "Era uma limusine, linda por sinal, o Li falou com a mulher que estava perto do carro, chamou-a de mãe, depois entrou no carro e foi embora..." - pousou seus olhos azuis de forma ameaçadora sobre Sakura por alguns segundos antes de voltar-se para as amigas. - "Agora, digam-me o que é que eu faço para..." - abaixou a voz, até que ninguém mais pudesse ouvir o que cochichava.

Sakura tinha os olhos arregalados encarando as garotas que conversavam. Seu coração estava apertado dentro do peito. Sabia que se a garota tentasse uma aproximação, Shaoran iria ceder. Ela tinha certeza disso. Sentou-se em sua cadeira, ficando submersa em seus próprios pensamentos de forma que nem percebeu quando o professor do primeiro horário entrou na sala, acompanhado.

CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN

Shaoran quase esbarrou com o professor no corredor, antes de entrar na sala. Detestava atrasar-se para as aulas, mas ao reparar o olhar que a turma lhe lançou, não pôde deixar de pensar que fora a melhor coisa que poderia ter acontecido. Poderia adiar a onda de perguntas sobre o que acontecera no dia anterior no horário da saída. Sentou-se em seu lugar e cumprimentou seus três amigos, recebendo resposta de Eriol e Tomoyo, mas não de Sakura. Ela estava de cabeça baixa, olhando a mesa vazia de forma concentrada.

O chinês decidiu aproveitar que o professor estava ocupado, não havendo iniciado a aula, e inclinou-se para frente, chegando mais perto dela para descobrir o que havia acontecido.

"Sakura..." - chamou-a suavemente, fazendo-a erguer a cabeça e olhar para ele sobre o ombro. - "Aconteceu alguma coisa depois que eu fui embora, ontem?" - indagou com a voz baixa, vendo-a menear negativamente a cabeça.

"Não aconteceu nada,..." - sorriu um pouco ao senti-lo enrolar uma mecha do cabelo de sua nuca, com o dedo. - "...não se preocupe..." - disse com um leve suspiro.

"Está bem..." - não acreditou muito na resposta dela. Algo a incomodava, ele simplesmente sabia. - "...conversaremos mais tarde." - soltou o cabelo dela e voltou sua atenção para o professor que dava início à aula. Tomoyo e Eriol trocaram rapidamente um sorriso, enquanto um par de olhos azuis ardia em chamas, observando a rápida troca de palavras entre os dois amigos.

CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN

Sakura estava sentada em sua cama, observando a imagem no espelho de forma absorta. Sentia-se temerosa quanto ao jantar que teria mais tarde. Levantou aproximando-se do espelho, tentando decidir o que faria com o cabelo. Olhou para a penteadeira, vendo as várias presilhas que havia separado. Seus olhos pousaram sobre um par de grampos em formato de borboletas esmaltadas em tonalidade pérola cintilante.

'Perfeito!...' - pensou enquanto guardava os outros prendedores em um estojo e o mesmo em uma das gavetas da penteadeira. Escovou o cabelo e separou duas mechas da franja falsa prendendo-as com as presilhas. Olhou para o estado em que estava o quarto de forma desanimada. Havia peças de roupa espalhadas em cima da cama, e penduradas na porta do guarda-roupa. Teve tempo, apenas, de suspirar e ouviu a campainha tocar.

"Sakura!" - Fujitaka chamou-a do andar inferior.

"Já estou descendo!" - respondeu, procurando algo entre as roupas em cima da cama. Olhou para a cadeira da escrivaninha e encontrou o que procurava. Pegou rapidamente uma pequena bolsa e saiu apressada do quarto, não sem dar uma última olhada no espelho.

Shaoran estava à porta da casa dos Kinomoto, conversando com Fujitaka. Desviou distraidamente o olhar para o interior e quase engasgou com o que viu. Sakura usava um vestido pérola justo que ia até os joelhos; tinha um decote discreto e alças largas que eram vistas sob um casaquinho transparente rosa-pálido e de mangas três quartos. Os cabelos presos apenas por dois grampos de borboleta e uma pequena bolsa branca. A maquiagem era suave: sombra branca, iluminando e destacando os olhos verdes e batom rosa-claro.

"Boa noite, Shaoran!" - disse com um sorriso enquanto calçava um par de sandálias brancas com tiras finas.

"Boa noite, Sakura..." - disse recuperando-se do choque ao vê-la daquele jeito. As roupas dela estavam longe de serem ostensivas, mas isso não diminuía em nada sua beleza. Pelo contrário, apenas realçava ainda mais seu encanto.

Ela observava Shaoran discretamente enquanto colocava os sapatos. Ele usava calça e terno grafite, uma camisa vermelha e uma gravata cinza com tracejados vermelhos. Sorriu um pouco ao reparar que, no entanto, o terno estava aberto e a gravata frouxa. Ele detestava usar aquele tipo de roupa.

"Estou pronta!" - levantou-se olhando para o pai. O homem sorriu e segurou uma das mãos da filha, afastando-se para poder vê-la melhor. - "Como estou?" - ela perguntou, ficando constrangida.

"Deslumbrante, meu anjo!" - tocou gentilmente o queixo da filha erguendo suavemente seu rosto e olhou para o chinês com um sorriso terno. - "Não concorda, Shaoran?" - perguntou subitamente, fazendo ambos ficarem envergonhados. Li apenas balançou positivamente a cabeça, vendo-se incapaz de pronunciar uma só palavra.

"V-vamos?" - ele perguntou, estendo uma mão a Sakura que ainda estava corada. Ela respirou profundamente e assentiu, sorrindo.

"Até mais, papai!" - disse, acenando.

"Até mais, filha. Divirtam-se!" - acenou, de volta, vendo o rapaz sorrir e balançar a cabeça positivamente, enquanto levava Sakura pela mão até o carro. O patriarca dos Kinomoto sorriu tristemente balançando negativamente a cabeça, vendo-os entrar no carro e partir. - "Até quando isso se prolongará, eu me pergunto..." - murmurou pensativo, antes de entrar novamente em sua casa.

CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN

Yelan observava Sakura com um sorriso de satisfação no rosto. Quando entraram no restaurante era possível ver o espanto da japonesa. Riu suavemente ao lembrar da expressão admirada no rosto da garota ao ver todos os talheres que estavam sobre a mesa. Pensou que seria impossível não se impressionar com a beleza resplandecente que aquela adorável jovem possuía. Não era à toa que Shaoran fizera questão de permanecer no Japão por mais tempo que o estabelecido pelos anciões.

"O que era aquilo no colégio hoje?" - Sakura comentava com Shaoran, que estava sentado ao seu lado na mesa. - "Parecia que nunca o tinham visto antes..." - falou com admiração e descrença na voz.

"Foi complicado me livrar de todo aquele pessoal..." - o rapaz falou ficando cansado com a mera lembrança do que acontecera. - "E acabamos não conseguindo nos falar direito..." - suspirou levemente. Ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos apenas apreciando a suave música que tocava no ambiente.

"O que você estava comentando sobre Eriol, mais cedo, meu filho?" - Yelan perguntou suavemente, fazendo ambos os jovens sorrirem.

"Na noite passada ele foi jantar na casa de Daidouji e pediu Tomoyo em namoro..." - o rapaz disse sorrindo. Yelan arregalou suavemente os olhos em espanto.

"Se não me engano faz apenas dois meses que Eriol está aqui no Japão..." - disse pensativa. Shaoran concordou com a cabeça. - "Ele e a Srta. Daidouji já se conheciam?" - questionou recebendo um aceno negativo dos dois jovens.

"Eu também me surpreendi, mas a senhora conhece o Eriol..." - Shaoran suspirou. - "Apesar dos modos conservadoramente britânicos ele é bastante impulsivo..." - sorriu de lado ao lembrar da cena que presenciou no dia anterior na sala de música.

"Talvez ele não seja impulsivo,..." - Yelan disse pensativa, olhando com um pequeno sorriso para o filho. - "...apenas não se permite confundir com relação ao que quer e isso faz com que ele tome suas decisões com mais segurança e rapidez..." - viu Shaoran erguer uma sobrancelha de forma confusa.

'Isso foi algum tipo aviso?' - ele se perguntou vendo a mãe desviar o olhar para o garçom que trazia as bebidas.

"Obrigada..." - Sakura disse suavemente ao garçom quando este deixou o copo com suco a sua frente. Olhou para Yelan com um sorriso. - "Eu gostaria de agradecer por me convidar para jantar com vocês..." - disse timidamente.

"Não há o que agradecer, meu bem..." - abriu um sorriso doce. - "Eu fico feliz por tê-la conosco essa noite..." - olhou de relance para Shaoran e balançou negativamente a cabeça vendo-o sorrir para a jovem.

Sakura ergueu o copo levemente tomando um pouco do suco. Observava melhor o ambiente. Nunca estivera em um restaurante como aquele antes. A casa parecia um palacete europeu. O teto era alto, vários pilares de mármore espalhados pela sala, três lustres de cristal pendiam dispostos pelo ambiente, as janelas eram grandes de vidro e ornamentadas em gesso; havia uma escada ao fundo que levava para um salão de festas, conforme indicava uma placa com letras decoradas. Sentia-se mal com toda aquela ostentação, principalmente reparando nas outras pessoas ali presentes. As mulheres usavam vestidos com detalhes que cintilavam. Lembravam membros da realeza que era vista em filmes de época. Voltou seu olhar para Yelan por um instante. Usava um vestido chinês negro, com dragões bordados discretamente sobre o tecido. A gola e as mangas tinham detalhes em vermelho, assim como os botões que o fechavam no peito. Os cabelos estavam presos no alto em coque, por uma fita vermelha e usava um batom vermelho fogo, que contrastava com a pele branca.

'Não que seja ostensivo, mas ela possui toda uma aura de poder que...' - sorriu desviando o olhar para os lustres. - "Chega a ser ofuscante..." - sussurrou, fazendo Shaoran voltar-se para ela e olhar para o ponto em que mantinha os olhos fixos.

"São lindos, não são?" - ele perguntou, vendo-a encará-lo e sorrir levemente envergonhada, por ter pensado em voz alta. Ela concordou com a cabeça, levantando novamente o copo de suco, mas parou ao ver alguém passar pela porta do restaurante. Abaixou o rosto tristemente.

Shaoran estranhou a reação dela e voltou seu olhar para a porta reparando em três pessoas que se encontravam na entrada. Arregalou os olhos e sentiu a boca seca ao ver três garotas acompanhando o maître por entre as mesas. Akami vestia uma saia preta longa, lisa com uma racha até o joelho e uma blusa pêssego de uma única alça sobre o ombro esquerdo, mantinha os cabelos soltos. Hikaru usava um vestido turquesa-claro, um palmo acima dos joelhos, era justo no busto e no quadril e com a saia larga; uma tiara fina de metal adornava a cabeça. Yamazato trajava um vestido verde-escuro, longo. O tecido parecia se ajustar ao seu corpo ressaltando seus contornos. Os cabelos estavam presos em um coque desalinhado, que lhe conferia um ar irreverente e sedutor. Hikaru foi quem primeiro olhou para eles, enquanto se aproximavam, e chamou a atenção de suas duas amigas, que sorriram ao vê-lo.

"Boa noite! Que surpresa agradável encontrá-los aqui..." - Akio falou com a voz calma sorrindo dissimuladamente para Shaoran que piscou uma porção de vezes sem conseguir acreditar que ela realmente estava falando com ele. Hikaru e Akami limitaram-se a acenar suavemente com a mão dizendo um baixo 'Boa noite!'.

"É uma surpresa vê-las aqui, também..." - Li respondeu educadamente, sem desviar os olhos da garota de cabelos acobreados.

'Desagradável, mas ainda assim uma surpresa...' - Sakura não pôde evitar de pensar, enquanto erguia o rosto.

"Permita-me apresentar-lhes minha mãe, Yelan Li..." - apontou para a mulher, sem sequer olhá-la. Yelan ergueu o rosto de forma imponente e as cumprimentou com um leve aceno. As garotas se apresentaram e caíram em um silêncio nervoso.

"Então, Mishima, Takada e Yamazato, o que as trazem aqui?" - perguntou Sakura recebendo um olhar desdenhoso das três. Yelan observava silenciosamente a cena com os olhos semicerrados. Percebeu que Shaoran parecia fora de órbita e, definitivamente, não gostou disso.

"Kinomoto!" - Hikaru simulou surpresa. - "Não a havíamos visto..." - comentou, fazendo um sorriso surgir nos rostos das duas amigas.

"Viemos comemorar o aniversário de Akami..." - Yamazato foi quem respondeu a pergunta da jovem de olhos esmeralda. Sakura estreitou os olhos com desconfiança, tinha certeza que o aniversário da garota seria apenas no mês seguinte.

"Não sabia que estava de aniversário, Mishima..." - Shaoran finalmente desviou o olhar da garota de verde. - "Meus parabéns..." - desejou abrindo um sorriso, que fez a garota piscar e ficar vermelha. Aquele rapaz era lindo.

"Nós já vamos, então..." - Hikaru disse educadamente. - "Não queremos continuar a incomodá-los..." - as três acenaram e Sakura se permitiu respirar aliviada.

"Esperem..." - Shaoran pediu ao ver Yamazato voltar-se para ir até a mesa onde o maître as aguardava. - "Por que não se juntam a nós?" - perguntou, fazendo Yelan arregalar os olhos, espantada. O filho nem ao menos se lembrou de pedir-lhe autorização para fazer tal convite.

As garotas se entreolharam e sorriram, como se tivessem conquistado uma grande vitória. Voltaram-se para a mesa do rapaz e adquiriram uma expressão pensativa.

"Não queremos incomodá-los, Li..." - Yamazato falou com uma humildade impossível de se tornar mais artificial.

"Faço questão..." - apontou para as cadeiras vazias na mesa onde estavam. As três concordaram e se sentaram. Yelan não tirava os olhos de Yamazato. Observava atentamente todos os movimentos dela. Ela tinha requinte, parecia estar acostumada a uma vida de luxo e com as regras de etiqueta e era uma garota atraente, mas de uma forma vulgar aos seus olhos. Desviou o olhar para Sakura que mantinha a cabeça abaixada. O brilho de seus olhos havia desaparecido. Compreendeu o que acontecia. Aquela garota eclipsava a luz de Sakura e deduziu, também, que não era a primeira vez que isso acontecia.

"Vocês estudam na mesma sala?" - Shaoran ouviu a mãe perguntar e se voltou para ela.

"Sim, senhora..." - Akami respondeu sorridente.

"Acredito que tenha muito orgulho de seu filho..." - Yamazato comentou e Sakura pensou que aquilo não poderia ser mais irônico. A mulher de cabelos negros pousou os olhos castanhos sobre o filho de forma séria.

"Na maioria das vezes, eu tenho, sim..." - comentou com a voz baixa que fez as três jovens estremecerem levemente. Shaoran não compreendeu o que a mãe queria dizer com aquilo.

Sakura encarou a Sra. Li com a expressão um pouco confusa. A mulher encarou-a e seus olhos se suavizaram enquanto seus lábios se curvavam em um suave sorriso. A jovem não pôde evitar sorrir também.

O jantar foi logo servido, mas havia uma grande tensão à mesa. Aquela não seria uma noite muito agradável.

CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN

Sakura mexia devagar a comida em seu prato. Shaoran estava entretido em uma conversa animada com Akio e as amigas. Era incrível como aquela garota sabia ser dissimulada, assim como a facilidade com que Shaoran se deixava enganar. Suspirou pesadamente, largando o garfo ao lado do prato. Estava sem fome.

"Tudo bem com você, florzinha?" - Yelan perguntou observando a garota. Todos ficaram em silêncio e se voltaram para ela. Yamazato olhou com uma expressão entediada para as duas. A mulher passara o jantar inteiro imparcial com sua presença, mas sempre que falava com Kinomoto tinha uma voz terna e suave. Deixava claro com sua atitude que não apreciava sua presença perto do filho, mas a garota não se importava. Contanto que mantivesse o rapaz na palma de sua mão teria o que queria, independente da aprovação, ou não, da mãe dele.

"Está tudo bem. Não se preocupe, Sra. Li..." - Sakura sorriu e balançou positivamente a cabeça.

"Você mal tocou na comida, Sakura..." - Shaoran contraiu as sobrancelhas de maneira preocupada. Ela forçou um sorriso.

"Eu estava apenas pensando que papai vai viajar amanhã e eu gostaria de poder passar um pouco mais de tempo com ele..." - disse suavemente e abaixando a cabeça. Realmente não havia pensado muito nisso antes de aceitar jantar com Li e sua mãe. A mãe do rapaz sabia que não era por aquele motivo, apenas, que ela estava abatida, mas não falou nada. Akio murmurou algo como: 'E quem se importa?' para suas amigas que tiveram de se controlar para não rir e acabar chamando a atenção.

"Quer ir para casa?" - Yelan questionou sabiamente. Sakura anuiu silenciosa. - "Tínhamos a intenção de permanecer aqui por mais algum tempo, mas..." - foi interrompida.

"Não há necessidade em mudar seus planos..." - a jovem de olhos verdes falou humildemente. - "Eu posso pegar um táxi e..." - a mulher apenas ergueu a mão pedindo a ela que parasse de falar e balançou negativamente a cabeça.

"Não posso permitir isso, meu bem!" - sorriu suavemente. - "Nós a trouxemos e a levaremos também para casa." - viu as bochechas da jovem tornarem-se levemente rosadas.

"Eu, realmente, não quero atrapalhar o resto da noite de vocês..." - disse constrangida. A mulher sorriu levemente e concordou olhando para o filho.

"Shaoran, acompanhe Sakura até o carro e peça a Wei que a deixe em casa..." - pediu com autoridade, fazendo-o levantar-se. Sakura ia tentar dissuadi-la, insistindo que poderia pegar um táxi, mas sentiu uma mão pousar em seu ombro. Voltou-se e viu Shaoran sorrindo e balançando a cabeça negativamente.

"Não vai adiantar, Sakura. Minha mãe sabe ser mais teimosa que nós dois juntos..." - comentou ajudando-a a se levantar. - "Quer mesmo ir embora?" - perguntou tristemente.

"Acho que é o melhor a fazer..." - confirmou, sendo acompanhada até a entrada do restaurante. Ao saírem, percorreram em silêncio uma pequena varanda até alcançarem o jardim que separava a casa do estacionamento.

"Pena que não vai ficar para a sobremesa..." - Shaoran comentou com um leve sorriso, fazendo-a voltar-se para ele, rindo. - "Você não gosta muito quando seu pai vai viajar, não é?" - constatou, suspirando.

"Eu sinto falta dele, mas essas viagens fazem muito bem ao papai..." - disse suspirando. - "Não o impediria de ir, mesmo que tivesse a oportunidade..." - sentiu Shaoran passar o braço por seus ombros e arregalou os olhos, encarando-o.

"Esse seu jeito de fazer tudo para que os outros sejam felizes é uma das coisas que eu mais admiro em você, Sakura..." - ouviu-a suspirar, abaixando a cabeça em seguida.

Shaoran não imaginava que ao dizer aquelas palavras a fez sentir-se como a pior das pessoas. Sakura passara a noite toda desejando que Yamazato desaparecesse para que Shaoran prestasse atenção apenas nela e em ninguém mais, apesar de saber da paixão do amigo pela ruiva. Não acreditava que Akio pudesse ter, da noite para o dia, começado a dar valor ao chinês. Sabia que era por interesse que estava se aproximando, mas, em vez de desejar que ela os deixasse em paz, deveria pedir que a garota aprendesse a reconhecer o valor que Li realmente tinha para que ele pudesse ser feliz. Estava sendo egoísta.

Sakura repousou sua mão sobre a de Shaoran que estava em seu ombro e fechou os olhos apoiando a cabeça no ombro do rapaz que a abraçava, deixando-se guiar por ele. Pararam de andar e ela abriu os olhos, sentindo que Shaoran retirava o braço de seu ombro. Viu o mordomo da Sra. Li ao lado do carro alguns metros a frente. Sentiu Shaoran segurar sua mão e viu-o abrir um pequeno sorriso.

"Se você quiser, ainda tem uma chance de ficar para a sobremesa..." - disse em voz baixa enquanto se aproximavam do carro e Sakura, realmente, pensou em permanecer, mas lembrou-se do motivo pelo qual decidira ir embora. Sorriu e balançou negativamente a cabeça.

Shaoran suspirou tristemente e caminhou com Sakura até o carro.

"Wei, minha mãe pediu que você levasse Sakura para casa..." - sorriu fracamente, ainda segurando a mão da jovem.

"Será um prazer, jovem Shaoran..." - o mordomo curvou-se abrindo a porta do carro para que a garota entrasse.

Sakura sorriu e deu um passo a frente, em direção ao carro, mas Shaoran ainda segurava sua mão. Voltou-se para ele com uma sobrancelha erguida e viu-o sorrindo. Shaoran ergueu gentilmente a mão livre, para tocar o rosto da amiga, e aproximou-se, beijando de leve sua fronte.

"Tenha uma boa noite, Sakura..." - disse após afastar-se. Ela ainda estava surpresa demais para esboçar qualquer reação. Li vinha tratando-a com tanto carinho nos últimos tempos que simplesmente não sabia o que fazer quando ele fazia algo inesperado. - "Vejo-a amanhã..." - sorriu, fazendo-a piscar confusa.

"Amanhã?..." - questionou, incerta. Não se lembrava de ter combinado algo com ele no dia seguinte e não teriam aula.

"É claro!... Amanhã eu vou, finalmente, levá-la ao parque..." - estava animado, mas seu sorriso se fechou. - "A menos que já tenha planos..." - adicionou, vendo-a balançar rapidamente a cabeça negando.

"Não tenho nada programado..." - sorriu, vendo-o alegrar-se novamente.

"Excelente!... Passarei na sua casa ao meio-dia..." - falou. Ela concordou com um leve aceno e entrou no carro. Wei fechou a porta e encarou o rapaz com um suave sorriso, dando a volta no veículo e partindo. Shaoran permaneceu parado até o carro sair do estacionamento, antes de voltar ao restaurante.

Ao retornar à mesa, Li percebeu que algo não estava certo. Sua mãe tinha o familiar olhar rígido da matriarca do clã e as garotas estavam silenciosas, sentadas de forma ereta e com os olhos em qualquer lugar, para não terem que encarar a mulher. Enquanto se aproximava aproveitou para prestar um pouco de atenção na garota de cabelos acobreados. Constatou com estranheza que não se sentia mais nervoso perto dela como costumava. Não sentia o coração disparar, nem os pêlos do corpo se arrepiarem ao ouvir sua voz. Começou a indagar o motivo para isso e foi então que a garota voltou-se para ele, parecendo relaxar. Encarou os olhos dela e sentiu-se levemente tonto. A garota era linda, mas havia algo que o incomodava nessa constatação.

Sentou-se em frente a Yelan e a viu suavizar sua expressão parecendo, de certa forma, desapontada.

"Achei que fosse convencer Sakura a ficar conosco mais um pouco..." - ela comentou, vendo-o abrir um sorriso triste.

"Eu bem que tentei, mas não consegui..." - respondeu alargando o sorriso. - "Consegui convencê-la a sairmos amanhã, no entanto...".

Yelan sorriu e observou com o canto dos olhos que Yamazato estreitou os olhos enquanto escutava a conversa.

"É um tesouro precioso aquela pequena flor, Shaoran..." - sua voz estava repleta de carinho. Shaoran sentiu o coração acelerar ao ouvir tais palavras e se encheu de uma alegria inexplicável enquanto mantinha os olhos fixos nos de sua mãe.

"Eu sei!" - respondeu com um sorriso e olhar sonhador.

"Cuide bem dela, meu filho..." - aconselhou, sorrindo e pedindo internamente que não demorasse muito para que ele percebesse o que seus olhos mostravam com tanta nitidez. Desviou o olhar para a japonesa de verde e sua expressão se tornou, mais uma vez, imparcial. - 'Espero que não cometa nenhum erro, Xiao Lang Li!' - pensou repreendendo-o em pensamento. Reparou que o garçom se aproximava trazendo a sobremesa, agora que o filho retornara.

Akio contraiu todos os músculos de seu rosto, voltando-se para as amigas. Elas engoliram em seco ao receber aquela mirada. Um sorriso malicioso surgiu em seu rosto enquanto alguns pensamentos se passavam por sua mente.

'Parece-me que você fez um bom trabalho conquistando a Sra. Li, Kinomoto!' - voltou seu olhar para o rapaz sentado na cadeira ao seu lado, que parecia indiferente à batalha que era travada ao seu redor e falava alguma coisa com Hikaru e Akami sobre o restaurante. - 'Mas vamos ver o que você poderá fazer quando eu atingir meu objetivo,...' - levou uma colherada do doce à boca e sorriu, triunfante. - '...esse jogo está apenas começando!' - concluiu seu pensamento, voltando-se para o rapaz que tinha suas atenções sobre si agora.

CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN

O sábado amanheceu ensolarado e com poucas nuvens no céu. Os pássaros cantavam na janela do quarto de Sakura, enquanto ela penteava seus cabelos com cuidado. Ouviu o pai chamá-la e desceu rapidamente com um belo sorriso no rosto.

"Bom dia, papai!" - saudou-o, abraçando-o com força.

"Bom dia, querida!" - sorriu, retribuindo ao abraço. Sempre que ia viajar era assim. Essa era a forma como a filha mostrava que sentiria saudades, sem desencorajá-lo de partir. - "Venha tomar o desjejum, que já está pronto!" - afastou-se ligeiramente dela, mantendo um dos braços sobre seu ombro.

Aproveitaram o início da manhã para passarem os últimos instantes que teriam em muito tempo, juntos. Perto das onze horas, Fujitaka estava na porta da casa, enquanto um taxista colocava sua bagagem no porta-malas.

"Assim que eu chegar lá, ligo do hotel para lhe passar o número do telefone..." - abraçou-a carinhosamente. - "Vai passar rápido, quando você menos perceber eu estarei de volta..." - soltou-a e sorriu, vendo-a tentar esconder a tristeza. - "Cuide-se bem, filha..." - disse vendo-a assentir.

"Aproveite bem a viagem e não se preocupe comigo, papai..." - sorriu, vendo-o concordar.

"Eu fico mais tranqüilo porque sei que Shaoran estará tomando conta de você..." - falou, deixando-a envergonhada. - "Tenha coragem, Sakura!... Eu sei que tudo vai terminar bem quando você decidir falar..." - sussurrou fitando-a diretamente nos olhos. Ela arregalou os olhos, ficando sem fala. O Sr. Kinomoto sorriu e piscou para ela, dando um passo para trás. - "Eu aprovo a escolha de seu coração, minha filha!" - voltou-se para o portão, seguindo até o carro. Acenou para a sua menina, antes de partir.

Sakura não tinha idéia de como seu pai descobrira, mas o que ele disse encheu seu coração de coragem. Ela gostaria de falar ao amigo o que sentia.

"Eu vou falar!" - pensou em voz alta, entrando novamente em sua casa. Tinha que se preparar, dentro de pouco tempo Li estaria passando para buscá-la.

CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN

Shaoran tocou a campainha e ouviu a voz de Sakura gritar do andar superior que já iria atender. Sorriu de lado ouvindo-a correr de um lado para o outro, fazendo todo tipo de barulho dentro da casa. Ela logo apareceu na porta e pediu que ele esperasse um instante para que fosse buscar a bolsa. Sakura fechou a porta e virou-se para ele, vendo o carro parado em frente a casa.

"Precisamos ir de carro até o parque, Shaoran?" - questionou constrangida. Ele sorriu e balançou negativamente a cabeça. Pararam em frente a Wei.

"Iremos andando daqui, Wei,..." - ele disse, vendo o mordomo curvar-se e partir logo em seguida. - "Não agüentava mais ser carregado de um lado para o outro..." - confessou sorrindo aliviado.

"Por que veio de carro, então?" - ela perguntou, estranhando.

"Achei que você pudesse preferir a ir andando..." - viu-a sorrir e balançar negativamente a cabeça.

"Você é um amor, Shaoran!" - falou suavemente começando a caminhar. Ele a seguiu com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

Em poucos minutos, encontravam-se caminhando no parque de diversões, observando o pouco movimento que havia ali, devido ao horário. Aproveitaram para andar na montanha-russa e no elevador. Shaoran conseguiu arrastar Sakura para o trem-fantasma e a Casa dos Horrores, tendo gostado do passeio, pois a garota ainda continuava grudada em seu braço quinze minutos depois de terem saído.

Almoçaram um cachorro-quente cada um e aproveitaram o resto da tarde de forma mais tranqüila. Passearam de charrete em uma parte do parque que, de acordo com Shaoran, era uma cópia de parte da cidade de Londres. Assistiram a uma apresentação de teatro _nô _e de circo e ouviram música interpretada pela bandinha do coreto; andaram pela Casa dos Espelhos, divertindo-se com as imagens desfiguradas.

Estavam andando entre barracas de doces, jogo de argolas, roleta e pescaria, quando Sakura avistou pouco a frente, na barraca de tiro ao alvo, um belo bichinho de pelúcia. Era um filhote de lobo marrom claro, estava sentado olhando para a frente com a cabeça levemente inclinada para o lado. A garota sorriu e se aproximou da barraca, inclinado-se para ver melhor o bichinho estufado que se encontrava no fundo.

"Que tal tentar ganhar o prêmio, senhorita?" - o rapaz responsável pela barraca perguntou, estendendo a espingarda de pressão para ela. Sakura balançou a cabeça, negando.

"Obrigada, mas não vou conseguir acertar..." - disse levemente corada, empurrando a arma.

"Eu ganho ele para você, então..." - Shaoran disse parando ao lado dela e pedindo a arma ao rapaz. - "Qual deles você quer, Sakura?" - perguntou se preparando.

"O _lobo_..." - sorriu, apontando para o boneco que desejava.

"Certo..." - concentrou-se e mirou no bichinho, ouvindo o rapaz da barraca dizer que teria três tiros, apenas. Sorriu de lado e atirou, acertando-o de primeira. Sakura gritou de felicidade, dando pulinhos ao seu lado.

Pegou o prêmio e virou-se entregando-o à jovem de olhos verdes que o pegou abraçando-o fortemente, rodando com ele nos braços.

Shaoran ficou observando-a com um sorriso no rosto. Ela parecia uma criança agarrada ao lobo daquela forma. Ela parou de rodar, com um sorriso enorme no rosto e viu Shaoran de braços cruzados olhando para ela com um sorriso debochado.

"Muito justo isso!..." - começou ele, fazendo-a encará-lo de forma confusa. - "Eu que ganho o bichinho, e é ele que ganha o abraço..." - viu-a abrir um sorriso carinhoso e balançar a cabeça, aproximando-se.

"Bobo!" - murmurou, abraçando-o e sentindo que ele abraçava-a pela cintura.

Ela descansou o rosto no ombro do rapaz, aspirando a suave fragrância que ele exalava. Suspirou de leve, sentindo seus cabelos serem afagados, um arrepio correu por sua espinha quando a respiração dele roçou em seu pescoço, uma vez que ele abaixara a cabeça tocando com sua face na dela. Seu coração estava agitado, mas aquela sensação era tão natural para ela, que nem ao menos se importou.

Shaoran sentiu o coração disparar em seu peito. Quando Sakura passou os braços ao redor de seu tórax, abraçou-a fortemente, querendo mantê-la o mais próxima possível de si. O perfume doce de_ sakuras _que ela usava, inebriou seus sentidos, fazendo com que perdesse noção da realidade.

Lutando contra todos os seus desejos, Sakura soltou Li, afastando-se levemente, mas percebeu, surpresa, que ele não a libertou e a encarava de forma intensa com um sorriso no canto do rosto. Shaoran viu os belos olhos da amiga se arregalarem e, sem pensar, aproximou-se dela, tocando suavemente seus lábios. Sentiu um frio no estômago e os pêlos da nuca se eriçaram. A garota se agarrou ao tecido de sua camiseta enquanto estremecia levemente. O beijo foi suave, um leve roçar de lábios, apenas. Afastou-se dela, segurando-a pelas mãos e a viu permanecer com os olhos fechados, enquanto seu rosto tornava-se rubro. Seu rosto também começou a esquentar e tentou compreender o motivo que o levou a tomar tal atitude, pois não tinha a mínima idéia do que se apossara dele para fazer o que fez.

Quando abriu os olhos, Sakura sentiu seu coração pular e perdeu o fôlego. Shaoran ainda a encarava, e mantinha-a presa pelas mãos, mas parecia estar refletindo sobre algo. Ela tentou encontrar uma solução para o ato dele, mas o que vinha a sua mente parecia maravilhoso demais para ser verdade. Lembrou-se das palavras de seu pai antes de viajar. Dissera que tudo ficaria bem quando ela contasse a Shaoran. Engoliu em seco e decidiu que iria contar.

"Shaoran..." - sua voz era um sussurro. Ele piscou levemente, despertando e percebeu que ela tremia. Respirou profundamente: seria agora. - "E-eu... Eu...t-te..." - foi interrompida por gritos de comemoração e risadas que vinham de suas costas. Viu Shaoran arregalar os olhos, soltando suas mãos em seguida. Voltou-se para ver quem era, embora não precisasse realmente. Era _ela._

_**Continua...**_

CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN  
**N/A - **_Aiya!_ Esse capítulo me custou duas broncas e muita dor de cabeça, portanto, antes que todos decidam começar a atirar pedras em minha pessoinha, deixe-me dizer que EU, mais que qualquer um de vocês, O-DE-IO a Yamazato com todo ódio que cabe em meu coraçãozinho... Eu devo ter ido no fundo de meu ser buscar toda mesquinhez, arrogância, ignorância, futilidade, inveja e egoísmo para criá-la... aiai... Será que essa _'cobrurubaca'_ não se enxerga??... Ninguém quer ela por perto. Droga!!...

Agora eu vou deixá-los com um diálogo especial entre eu e a minha mamãe. Desculpem pelo tamanho das notas, pessoal...

**#Na Mansão Hiiragizawa... # **

_**Miaka: **Ai, ai... Mas que belo casal... A Boba e o Burro... Isso não daria uma fábula, não? #se escondendo antes que Yoruki a acerte com a primeira coisa que consiga alcançar# _

_**Yoru: **#esticando o pescoço para olhar atrás do sofá onde a mãe se escondeu#... Aiai... Suponho que você tenha razão... #sentando desanimada na poltrona preferida do Eriol#... _

_**Miaka: **#esticando o pescoço para ver se era realmente verdade que a filha não iria tentar jogar algo nela e saindo do esconderijo após ver o desânimo da garota# Ah, filhinha não fica assim... Eles são bobos, o que fazer? Logo, logo eles se acertam... E de uma maneira linda!! #ficando fora de órbita ao fantasiar mil possibilidades# _

_**Yoru: **Eu sei que eles irão se acertar logo, mesmo assim, eles me dão nos nervos!!... Como o Shaoran pode ser tão Burro??... Pelos deuses!!... Ele acabou de beijar a Sakura e começa a babar pela YAMACHATA!!... E ela demorou muito para falar... Estou seriamente tentada a mandá-la para a Sibéria de vez... Essa bondade toda dela, tem mais é que virar freira, mesmo... #parando de falar e começando a rir#... Hahaha... se bem que o fato dela ser freira, não adiantaria muita coisa... se é que você me entende... #gargalhando#... _

_**Miaka: **Se você está pensando no mesmo que eu, acho que entendi... Só acho que o pessoal é que só vai entender quando resolvermos finalmente postar, não é? Aliás... Quando desempacarmos... #estremecendo ao ver o olhar da filha# Tá bem, tá bem... Quando EU desempacar... _

_**Yoru: **#suspirando#... Nhai,... o pior é que eu não tenho a mínima idéia de como começar o próximo capítulo... S&S não me ajudam em nada para tentar arrumar as coisas... Eu queria que alguém me desse uma luz... Se o fic tivesse magia eu usaria 'O Apagar' na 'Cobra' e apagaria ela da memória de todo mundo... Usaria 'O Espelho' depois para se fingir de Sakura e dizer tudo para o Shaoran e sair correndo, fazendo ele dizer para Sakura também e depois eu... eu... #com lágrimas nos olhos#... Mas não tem magia, mãe... Qual o ponto de eu ficar pensando no que eu faria se tivesse??... Estou ficando desesperada... #começando a arrancar os cabelos#... _

_**Miaka: **#acariciando os cabelos da filha# Calma, filhinha... A gente vai dar um jeito... Eu te ajudo... O Felipe também... Estamos aqui para te ajudar... Sempre... #sorrindo ternamente# E você é uma ótima escritora, já passou por crises piores, saindo delas com classe e uma imaginação incrível... #com lágrimas nos olhos# Tenho orgulho de você, querida... _

_**Yoru: **Obrigada, mãe!!... Mas o que eu preciso mesmo é de coragem para continuar seguindo os planos,... por mais que me doam... São males necessários... eu deveria parar de sofrer no lugar dos personagens... Por que raios, afinal nós os contratamos??... Se as coisas continuarem assim, da próxima vez, quem vai fazer o papel da Sakura sou eu... hum... até que não é má idéia... hihihi... #encostando a cabeça no encosto da poltrona#... _

_**Miaka: **Hahaha! Se as coisas fossem assim fáceis, eu estaria no lugar da Tomoyo, querida... Mas temos que manter nosso profissionalismo, você bem sabe... #calma, mas pôde-se ver uma veia saltar em sua testa# Afinal, não passa de uma história fictícia... Temos que controlar nossos impulsos... _

_**Yoru: **Hahaha... Eu fico impressionada ao ver o sangue frio com que você escreve as cenas E&T, mãe!!... Sou sua fã!!... E, também... #com o olhar looooooonge#... Eu não acho que realmente trocaria o meu gatinho fofo por nenhum guerreiro chinês, mesmo sendo o TDB do Li... Todo mundo sabe que o Shaoran é da Sakura e vice-versa... Nem adiantaria, criar ilusões... hehe... _

_**Miaka: **#suspirando ao lembrar do marido# Acaba sendo fácil escrevê-las, já que sei do que Eriol gosta e... #pára ao ouvir batidas na porta# Entra! _

_**Eriol: **#sorrindo ternamente ao fitar seus dois tesouros# O jantar já está servido... Venham comer antes que esfrie, as meninas já estão esperando. _

_**Miaka: **#sorrindo em retorno ao marido# Está bem, querido. #vai até ele e dá um selinho# Já estamos indo. _

_**Eriol: **Posso saber o que estão fazendo? #observando alguns cabelos de sua filha no chão e observando desconfiado o brilho no olhar das duas# _

_**Yoru: **Nada não, papai... #levantando-se e indo até a porta#... Estávamos apenas conversando sobre trabalho... _

_**Eriol: **#balançando negativamente a cabeça e sorrindo# Vocês duas realmente se excedem quando ficam conversando sobre as estórias que criam... #abraçando Yoru com o braço que não prendia a cintura de Miaka# Como eu sei que vocês vão acabar ficando horas aí, vou levá-las agora mesmo para a mesa... _

_**Miaka: **#acompanhando o marido, sabendo que sequer adiantaria tentar soltar-se# Só estávamos falando sobre a enrolação nos enredos, querido... _

_**Yoru: **#ficando mal-humorada#... Coloca enrolação nisso... ¬.¬ _

_**Eriol: **Mas é isso que dá graça às estórias de vocês... A criatividade que vocês tem para criar tantas coisas em torno de um mesmo grupo de pessoas... Acho que nem eu conseguiria fazer algo assim. _

_**Miaka: **#cutucando-o# Modesto como sempre, não é, senhor Hiiragizawa? _

_**Eriol: **#sorrindo, brincalhão# São seus olhos, querida... #beijou-a por alguns segundos# _

_**Yoru: **#ficando envergonhada por ainda ter um dos braços do pai em torno de seu ombro, enquanto ele beija a mãe# Hei, você dois... Mais respeito, tem criança na sala... #comentou brincalhona depois que os dois se separaram arrancando risadas#... _

_**Miaka: **Docinho, não há motivos para ficar envergonhada... Afinal de contas, não é como se você nunca tivesse feito algo parecido. #riu ao ver a filha ficar envergonhada# _

_**Eriol: **Apesar de que, você fica uma gracinha vermelhinha desse jeito. #apertando as bochechas de Yoru# _

_**Yoru: **#ficando ainda mais enrubescida#... Ha-Ha-Ha... não teve graça... #abaixando o rosto para tentar esconder a vermelhidão#... Vamos jantar logo... Porque eu estou com fome!! #se soltou do pai, e correu corredor afora até a sala de jantar#... _

_**Miaka: **Ela é realmente uma preciosidade, não é? #virando-se para o amado, vendo-o fitá-la com os olhos brilhantes# _

_**Eriol: **Você é um tesouro... O meu tesouro... Que trouxe toda a alegria para a minha vida, inclusive nossas preciosidades, que estão esperando-nos na sala... #beijou-a, dessa vez de forma mais envolvente# _

_**Miaka: **#recuperando o fôlego# Sempre me cortejando... Quantas vezes vou ter que repetir que já sou sua? _

_**Eriol: **Só estou dizendo a verdade... Agora vamos antes que a comida esfrie... #oferecendo um braço para a esposa# _

_**Miaka: **#entrelaçando seu braço no dele# Está bem... _

**#FIM# **

**Muitíssimo Obrigada a:**

_**Felipe S. Kai, Diu Hiiragizawa, Pety, Nelly Chan, Lan Ayath, Rosana **(Tia-Avó-Revisora-Oficial-Mente-Brilhante)**, MeRRy-aNNe, Yume Rinku, Pequena Dama, Patty Sayuri Suyama, Dani Glatz, Cherry-Hi, Marjarie, Violet-Tomoyo, Rafinha Himura Li, M. Sheldon, Camille, Miaka Hiiragizawa, Kaho-chan, AnGeL nAnDa, Yüükï nö Äïmïchï... Um beijo especial para Kath Klein e pra minha maninha Cris-chan!!**_

Já enrolei demais aqui...

Até o próximo capítulo.

_**Yoru.

* * *

**_

_Re-postado em 25/01/2007._

Bem, eu sempre fico em dúvida se posto SDN original antes ou depois do reeditado... o.ò Mesmo que estejam ficando bastante distintos, ainda há algumas situações muito semelhantes... e eu fico com medo de estragar a surpresa para quem está lendo o reeditado... o.ò

Para evitar problemas, vou postar junto... É a vida...

Beijinhos.

**_Yoru._**


	11. Capítulo 11

_Aiya, minna-san!!_

Após ter verificado algumas incoerências que começaram a surgir entre as duas versões de SDN e vendo meus planos de publicá-las em sincronia ser pouco a pouco frustradas decidi tomar uma atitude drástica...  
Vou voltar a postar o SDN original, um ou dois capítulos por mês e finalizá-lo independentemente da reedição como se fossem duas fics diferentes, afinal, como me disseram recentemente: "A versão reeditada está mais parecendo um fanfic do fanfic do que uma simples reedição".  
Levando isso em consideração, decidi tirar as especificações "original" e "reeditado" das duas histórias e alterar os títulos, respectivamente, para: "Suteki da ne" e "SUTEKI DA NEE", por falta de coisa melhor...  
Já voltei a trabalhar na finalização da primeira versão e estarei com ela pronta quando chegar o momento, okay?  
Enquanto isso, estou finalizando também o próximo capítulo "inédito" da 2ª versão e a estarei publicando em breve.  
Agora, espero que apreciem o capítulo... quem ainda não o leu e quem já o fez, que possa matar a saudade, ou não... "TAM TAM TAM"...

BOA LEITURA!

* * *

**Suteki da ne**  
Capítulo Onze

Shaoran caminhava no início da manhã de domingo ao lado de Eriol, que falava sem parar sobre vários assuntos, desde negócios até sobre a namorada. No entanto, o chinês não estava escutando o que o amigo dizia, apenas confirmava com um murmúrio ao término de cada frase. Eriol olhou desconfiado para o rapaz que andava ao seu lado.

"E você é idiota e inacreditavelmente cego..." - o britânico disse enfaticamente vendo o amigo concordar. Não conseguiu evitar soltar uma risada. Decidiu continuar o passeio em silêncio. Falar com Li naquele estado era o mesmo que discutir com uma porta e ele não gostava de desperdiçar palavras com portas.

Os pensamentos de Shaoran estavam concentrados no final da tarde anterior, mais precisamente no momento que tocara os lábios de Sakura. A boca bem desenhada da amiga era morna e doce, como ele nunca imaginara. Apesar de ter apenas roçado seus lábios nos dela, pôde sentir uma onda intensa de sentimentos que quase o impediu de se afastar. Suspirou pesadamente, atraindo a atenção de Eriol.

'O que está acontecendo comigo?' - perguntou-se buscando desesperadamente pela resposta em sua mente. Não conseguira voltar a encarar a amiga nos olhos depois daquilo. Dedicara o restante da tarde e o início da noite a Yamazato. De alguma forma, concentrar-se em Akio fazia com que aquela confusão desaparecesse, temporariamente. Quando se encontrou sozinho em casa suas dúvidas vieram ainda mais fortes do que antes. Despertou de seus devaneios ao ouvir o amigo pronunciar uma certa palavra 'mágica'.

"... e _Sakura_ hoje à noite?" - Eriol terminou a pergunta, segurando o celular e aguardando a resposta. Li nem sequer ouvira o telefone tocar. O inglês o encarava com um de seus sorrisos mais misteriosos. Shaoran estava mais do que confuso.

"Hoje à noite?" - pediu confirmação como se estivesse revendo seus compromissos. O inglês apenas confirmou com a cabeça. - "Claro!..." - disse hesitante.

"Está combinado então, amor!" - Eriol voltou a conversar pelo telefone. - "Que horas eu passo para buscá-la?" - afastou-se um pouco de Shaoran, que se sentou em um banco esperando o amigo terminar de namorar. Alguns minutos depois Eriol retornou e olhou sorrindo para o amigo, chamando-o para continuarem a caminhada. - "Marcamos de nos encontrar às sete horas, em frente ao aquário municipal..." - o inglês falou, recebendo consentimento. Parou de andar e começou a rir, olhando para o rapaz.

"O que houve, Hiiragizawa?" - Li questionou, confuso.

"Você não vai admitir que não escutou uma palavra do que eu disse, não é?" - perguntou, vendo o amigo, encará-lo franzindo as sobrancelhas.

"Mas eu escutei o que você disse!" - rebateu, encarando Eriol aborrecido.

"E por que não falou nada, então?" - cruzou os braços olhando-o como quem não acredita.

"Sobre o quê?" - inquiriu intrigado.

"Sobre nos encontrarmos em frente ao aquário, sendo que vamos ao cinema e ele fica do outro lado da cidade, é claro!" - viu o chinês abrir e fechar a boca sem saber o que falar. - "Eu não vou perguntar sobre o que estava pensando de maneira tão concentrada, mesmo porque sei que você não vai me contar, mas quero que saiba que se precisar eu farei o possível para ajudá-lo, Shaoran..." - respirou profundamente, voltando a caminhar. Na realidade, tinha uma leve desconfiança do que o incomodava.

CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN

Os quatro jovens saíram do cinema, acompanhando a onda agitada de adolescentes. Sakura e Tomoyo caminhavam conversando em voz baixa, enquanto Eriol e Shaoran se encontravam alguns passos atrás em silêncio.

"Eu achei uma pena Aquiles ter morrido..." - Sakura comentou, um pouco triste. - "...já que eles modificaram a Ilíada, matando Menelau e deixando Paris vivo poderiam ter mudado isso também..." - disse pensativa, abrindo um pequeno sorriso.

"Concordo. Aquiles era lindo demais para morrer..." - Tomoyo disse dando risadinhas, sem perceber que os rapazes tinham se aproximado o suficiente para escutá-las.

"Você não toma jeito, Tomoyo..." - Sakura comentou. - "Está certo que ele era, literalmente, um semideus grego com aquele corpo, mas ainda gostei mais do Paris..." - admitiu, em meio a um sorriso.

"Ah, não, Sakura!" - a japonesa de cabelos negros discordou. - "O Orlando Bloom estava muito sem graça..." - afirmou, vendo a amiga encará-la rindo.

"Mas você tem que admitir que ele fica super charmoso com arco e flecha nas mãos..." - viu Tomoyo adquirir uma expressão pensativa por alguns segundos e abrir lentamente um sorriso.

"Absolutamente!" - as garotas começaram a rir, parando ao ouvir uma exclamação vinda de suas costas.

"Sakura!" - Shaoran a encarava incrédulo. - "Não a estou reconhecendo! Nunca ouvi você falar desse jeito antes..." - viu-a abaixar a cabeça um pouco envergonhada e com um pequeno sorriso.

"Mas é claro que nunca a ouviu falar esse tipo de coisa antes, Shaoran..." - Eriol intrometeu-se com um sorriso. - "Esse tipo de conversa é exclusivo entre garotas..." - abraçou a namorada pelos ombros.

"Exatamente!" - Tomoyo concordou com o inglês, dando-lhe um sorriso.

"Mas... nunca pensei que... você..." - encarava Sakura balbuciando de forma confusa sobre o que ouvira a amiga comentar.

"Que eu, o quê?" - ela inquiriu com uma sobrancelha erguida. - "Pensasse esse tipo de coisa a respeito de artistas famosos?" - sorriu ao vê-lo confirmar que aquilo era exatamente o que queria dizer. - "E por que não? Afinal, eu também sou mulher..." - ficou levemente enrubescida ao dizer o final da frase.

Shaoran arregalou os olhos por um instante; não era fácil para ele ver a amiga como uma mulher. Ela sempre fora, simplesmente, Sakura; a pessoa que o conhecia melhor que ninguém, com quem conseguia conversar a respeito de quase tudo, contanto que não dissesse respeito à sua família. Sabia que não importava o que dissesse, ela sempre teria um sorriso compreensivo no rosto e não o julgaria. Além de ser uma das poucas pessoas que não esperava que ele fosse perfeito. Mas, então a lembrança do que fizera no dia anterior veio a sua mente e ele sentiu o rosto esquentar. Não conseguia encontrar a razão de ter tomado tal atitude, mas o que mais o incomodava era a sensação que tinha ao lembrar do suave beijo que dera na garota. Aquele toque fora incrivelmente... delicioso.

Eriol e Tomoyo se entreolharam ao ver a reação de ambos. Não sabiam o que havia acontecido entre eles, mas que algo acontecera, ah, quanto a isso não restava dúvida.

Caminharam em silêncio durante mais alguns minutos até alcançarem uma das saídas secundárias do parque da cidade.

"Muito bem, meus amigos!" - Eriol parou de andar, segurando a mão da namorada. - "Devemos repetir o programa, foi divertido." - sorriu. - "Agora, se me dão licença, devo entregar minha adorável namorada em casa..." - olhou para Tomoyo abrindo um pequeno sorriso maroto e voltou-se para Sakura. - "Vou deixá-la sob os cuidados de meu amigo, agora, querida Sakura..." - inclinou-se diante da jovem, que conseguiu apenas dar uma doce gargalhada, enquanto Shaoran cruzava, visivelmente contrariado, os braços diante do peito. - "Até amanhã!" - acenou rapidamente, oferecendo o braço para a jovem de olhos violeta.

"Até amanhã, Sakura e Li" - Tomoyo disse suavemente controlando uma risada e partindo ao lado do galante inglês.

"Até amanhã..." - Shaoran despediu-se de forma quase inaudível.

"Tchazinho!" - Sakura tinha um belo sorriso no rosto.

Quando o casal saiu de vista, os dois amigos se entreolharam, ficando sem saber o que fazer ou dizer.

"Ahm,... vamos?" - Shaoran perguntou apontando o caminho à frente, sem olhar para Sakura.

Ela apenas confirmou com a cabeça começando a andar. Depois de severos minutos de taciturnidade, Sakura abriu um sorriso balançando a cabeça. Parou de caminhar, olhando para o céu e respirou profundamente. Abaixou os olhos até encontrar o olhar do rapaz que estava ao seu lado.

"Não acha ridículo todo esse constrangimento?" - perguntou ajeitando nervosamente uma mecha de seu cabelo que se soltara da trança que o prendia. Shaoran relaxou visivelmente, abrindo um tímido sorriso. - "Não é como se houvesse acontecido alguma coisa..." - falou abaixando a cabeça por um segundo e respirando profundamente, antes de voltar a encarar o amigo. - "Foi apenas um engano..." - sua voz era firme, mas seu coração estava apertado ao afirmar aquilo. Sakura não suportava mais aquela situação: não conseguir conversar com ele ou encará-lo por causa de um beijo. Não poderia continuar com isso.

"Tem razão..." - Shaoran disse, olhando os orbes esmeralda. - "Se não fosse isso, não estaríamos tão desconfortáveis..." - viu-a assentir. Voltaram a ficar em silêncio olhando fixamente dentro dos olhos um do outro. A sensação de nervoso foi se extinguindo até restar apenas o confortável sentimento de bem-estar por estarem juntos. Ele abriu devagar um pequeno sorriso debochado. - "Aliás, pode deixar que, da próxima vez, aviso-lhe quando for roubar um beijo..." - disse brincalhão, vendo-a arregalar os olhos enquanto abria um sorriso.

"Deixe de ser abusado, Shaoran!" - bradou energicamente, dando um soco de leve no braço dele, afastando-se rapidamente alguns passos.

"Ah, não!" - murmurou fingindo irritação, tentando pegá-la. Sakura continuou dando uns poucos passos para trás, até que ele começou a andar em sua direção, passou então a correr. - "Volte aqui agora, Sakura!" - ordenou saindo em seu encalço, rindo enquanto a perseguia em uma brincadeira de criança.

CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN

Após ser deixada em casa, Sakura preparou para si um banho relaxante. Ligou o rádio, apenas para não permitir que a casa mergulhasse no silêncio e entrou na banheira, deixando sua mente vagar para lugares distantes, onde não existiam dor ou tristeza. Queria pensar em nada, ou em alguma coisa, contanto que não deixasse seus pensamentos chegarem a um certo chinês de olhos chocolate. Por uma única noite, gostaria de mantê-lo longe de seus devaneios. Uma melancólica canção começou a tocar no aparelho de som, quem disse que conseguiria?

_Eu queria ser mais que uma amiga  
Mas porque não me entende?  
Quando fica deprimido choro por você. _

Em um segundo, todos os esforços que vinha fazendo para manter Shaoran longe de seus pensamentos, mostraram-se inúteis. As lembranças invadiram, impiedosamente, corpo e alma. A tristeza que sentia a machucava profundamente, trazendo-lhe lágrimas aos olhos. Será que Shaoran nunca compreenderia que ele era a coisa mais importante de sua vida? Não suportava mais ter que mascarar seus sentimentos. Será que ele nunca perceberia?

_Tenho medo que talvez descubra e simplesmente me corte  
Ou quem sabe, a sorte, um sonho, traz você pra mim _

Ao lembrar-se do que acontecera por causa daquele breve beijo, sentia seu coração se apertar. O que aconteceria se lhe revelasse seu segredo? Não poderia suportar indiferença da parte dele. A que distância se encontrava, o desejo dele retribuir seus sentimentos, da realidade? Ela sabia que ele lhe tinha carinho, mas qual a intensidade dessa afeição? Não conseguia evitar seu olhar de procurar por ele. Não era capaz de evitar sorrir ao encarar os profundos orbes castanhos, da mesma forma que não controlava as batidas do coração. Por que era tão difícil para ele perceber o que ela sentia? Todas as suas amigas descobriram. Eriol percebera em uma semana; seu pai e, até mesmo, a Sra. Li, pareciam ter notado.

_Mais que a luz das estrelas, ah!  
Meu universo é você.  
Ah, se eu puder ter a chance, ah!  
Eu juro todo seu amor,  
Com toda força em mim,  
Eu juro todo seu amor, merecer _

Ele era tudo: seu chão, seu ar, seu céu. A razão que a fazia seguir em frente. O motivo que tinha para sorrir e para chorar. Era seu _universo_. Se ele pudesse retribuir seus sentimentos, ela nunca desperdiçaria a chance de amá-lo. Nunca o abandonaria; jamais o faria sofrer. Ela preferia se machucar a magoá-lo.

Sentiu o gosto salgado de lágrimas em sua boca e trancou a respiração, por um segundo, afundando a cabeça na banheira. Quando retornou à superfície, sentia-se renovada. Às vezes, chorar fazia bem; apaziguava as dores da alma e trazia leveza ao corpo. Saiu da água, enrolando-se em uma toalha. Esvaziou a banheira e vestiu um roupão, indo ao seu quarto depois de desligar o rádio. Iria, ainda, preparar algo para comer antes de se deitar, teria aula no dia seguinte e precisava descansar, ou não conseguiria suportar um novo dia.

CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN

Shaoran e Yelan jantavam calmamente. Aliás, Yelan jantava, pois Shaoran simplesmente mexia devagar a comida do prato, com o olhar vago. Assustou-se quando, sem aviso, ouviu a voz firme da mãe.

"Vai me contar o que está acontecendo ou ficar brincando com a comida?" - encarou-o seriamente, com uma das sobrancelhas erguidas.

"E-eu... ahm,..." - balbuciava incoerentemente algumas palavras olhando para o prato. Respirou profundamente, erguendo o rosto para fitar a mãe. - "Já terminei o jantar, posso me retirar agora?" - questionou, inquieto. A mulher apenas assentiu, levemente com a cabeça, suspirando pesadamente.

O rapaz se levantou e prestou reverência, antes de se virar para sair. Quando chegou à porta ouviu a voz da mãe novamente, falando-lhe em chinês.

"Só acho que você deveria compreender, Xiao Lang,..." - sua voz estava calma e ela tinha um pequeno sorriso formado nos lábios. - "...que a mais bela flor não é aquela que enfeita a primavera, e sim a que consegue passar pelo outono e inverno, trazendo alegria a tudo e todos ao seu redor..." - ergueu-se, vendo o filho encará-la confuso e saiu da sala de jantar, através da porta que ficava na extremidade oposta à qual Shaoran se encontrava, parado, tentando entender o que a mãe quisera dizer.

Ele balançou a cabeça dispersando os pensamentos e seguiu para seu quarto. Encostou a porta e jogou-se na cama, encarando o teto do quarto. Sentia-se melancólico, mas não conhecia a razão para tal. Virou-se para o lado e viu um porta-retrato sobre a mesa de cabeceira. Sorriu, esticando a mão para alcançá-lo e tocou suavemente a imagem de Sakura na foto com a ponta dos dedos. Deixou seus pensamentos voarem até a amiga e ficou feliz ao pensar que estava tudo bem entre eles, novamente. Estava quase convencido de que aquele beijo fora apenas um equívoco devido à forte ligação que ele e Sakura possuíam; era muito natural que, algumas vezes, o sentimento de amizade ficasse confuso, principalmente em épocas de insegurança, onde ele encontraria em Sakura seu porto seguro. Mas o que o estava incomodando é que ele não deveria ter gostado da sensação de beijá-la, deveria? Gostando ou não, não voltaria a acontecer, afinal, como ela mesma dissera, fora um engano.

Mas esse pensamento não aquietava seu coração, que o fez repassar o instante do suave toque, lembrando-se da garota de cabelos acobreados que interrompera o momento. Fora uma grande coincidência ela ter aparecido no restaurante, mas no parque... Ela sabia que ele estaria lá com Sakura, pois fora ele mesmo quem lhe dissera.

'Será que...' - balançou negativamente a cabeça, interrompendo seu pensamento e abrindo um sorriso triste. - "Não. Não seria por minha causa que ela estaria lá..." - murmurou, voltando a fitar o teto com o porta-retrato em suas mãos, sendo apertado contra o peito.

Seus pensamentos voavam, insistiam em confundi-lo com as imagens de Sakura e Yamazato, que se alternavam em quadros desconexos de um filme etéreo e enevoado.

Revirou-se na cama tentando encontrar uma posição mais confortável. Puxou um lençol e colocou-o sobre si. Ajeitou o travesseiro sob sua cabeça, com a esperança de que o sono logo viesse. Sem sucesso. Foi adormecer quando a madrugada já estava alta, e logo foi carregado para um reino de sonhos e fantasias.

_Shaoran caminhava lentamente em uma campina verdejante. Ao longe havia uma grande árvore de cerejeira, cuja copa estava farta, apesar do calor do verão, e enchia o ambiente com um suave perfume. _

_'Sakura' - ele pensou, sorrindo com a lembrança da amiga. Sua voz foi calada por um abraço. E lá estava ela, Sakura, sua eterna companheira, sorrindo divinamente para ele. _

_Deram-se as mãos e caminharam até a árvore, sentando-se sob ela e apreciando a companhia um do outro. Soprava uma brisa suave e aconchegante. Sakura descansou a cabeça sobre seu ombro e Shaoran a aninhou em seus braços e beijou sua testa carinhosamente. _

_Ela encolheu-se nos braços do rapaz e começou a murmurar uma canção que lhe era desconhecida. Era incrível como se sentia bem ao lado dela. Nenhuma preocupação, nenhum remorso ou tristeza. _

_A garota olhou para ele enigmaticamente e lançou-lhe um sorriso entristecido. _

_"O que houve?" - ele indagou. _

_"Um engano pode nos causar muitos sofrimentos." - ela murmurou, aproximando-se e beijando-o levemente. Quando tornaram a se afastar, Shaoran não encontrou mais os belos olhos esmeralda de Sakura, mas um par de olhos azuis. Yamazato havia tomado seu lugar e sorria sensualmente para ele. Ela ergueu uma das mãos e afagou seus cabelos, enquanto se aproximava para beijá-lo. Seu mundo começou a desaparecer enquanto sentia seu corpo girar e girar freneticamente._

Uma campainha soava incessantemente, enquanto o peso do sono ia, aos poucos, deixando seu corpo. Shaoran desligou o despertador e cobriu o rosto com o travesseiro, para se proteger da luz que entrava pela janela, uma vez que esquecera de fechar as cortinas antes de se deitar. Sentou-se na cama se espreguiçando demoradamente e sentiu algo cair sobre as cobertas. Pegou o porta-retrato com a foto dele e Sakura e ajeitou-o sobre a cômoda ao lado da cama, com um suave sorriso no rosto.

"Bom dia, flor de cerejeira..." - sussurrou olhando-a por alguns segundos antes de se levantar e se preparar para ir à escola.

CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN

Tomoyo e Eriol caminhavam calmamente pelo corredor do colégio em direção à sala de aula. Ele tinha um braço sobre os ombros dela, enquanto ela abraçava-o pela cintura. Ele abriu a porta e deu passagem a ela, como um bom cavalheiro, antes de passar e fechá-la. Havia poucas pessoas na sala, então colocaram seu material sobre suas carteiras e sentaram-se, enquanto ele puxava sua cadeira mais próxima a dela, sentindo-a recostar-se a si enquanto abraçava-a.

"Sabe, Eriol..." - ela começou, murmurando. - "Estou preocupada com Sakura. Fico me perguntando se não haveria nada que...".

"Não, meu anjo!" - Eriol a interrompeu, de forma firme, mas suave. - "Não podemos nos intrometer no relacionamento deles..." - sorriu docemente. - "Eles têm que resolver seus próprios desentendimentos, assim como fizemos..." - parou de falar ao ver a porta ser aberta e Sakura entrar, com um brilho triste nos olhos ao ver os dois. Mesmo assim cumprimentou-os com um sorriso.

"Bom dia!" - ela disse sentando-se em seu lugar e pendurando a mochila sobre o gancho atrás de sua cadeira.

"Bom dia, Sakura!" - Eriol e Tomoyo responderam em uníssono com um sorriso.

No momento seguinte, Akio entrou na sala e, parando diante da porta, sorriu olhando de forma vitoriosa para Sakura, antes de caminhar calmamente até sua carteira para falar com suas amigas. Sakura apenas a acompanhou com o olhar, antes de suspirar e olhar através da janela para o pátio por alguns instantes. Tomoyo e Eriol lançaram um longo olhar de censura a Yamazato, sem prestar atenção na porta que voltara a se abrir.

"Bom dia!" - ouviram a voz de Shaoran, e viraram-se para ele, vendo-o se sentar em seu lugar sorrindo para Sakura que o fitava com um belo sorriso nos lábios.

"Bom dia, Shaoran!" - Tomoyo falou suavemente, fazendo-o virar-se para ela.

"Olá, Tomoyo. Eriol, como vai?" - cumprimentou-os e viu o conhecido sorriso nos lábios do amigo. Rolou os olhos e reparou em Akio que o observava, com o mesmo olhar e sorriso de seu sonho. Shaoran viu passarem diante de seus olhos algumas das cenas da doce ilusão que vivera durante a madrugada e sentiu o rosto esquentar ao lembrar o beijo que Sakura lhe dera. Enquanto a imagem daquele beijo se repetia em sua mente, ele se sentia incapaz de encarar Sakura e não pôde ver a triste expressão que sua amiga trazia.

Sakura resignou-se ao ver o amigo corando ao encarar Yamazato por longos segundos. Tornava-se claro para ela, naquele momento, que por mais que lutasse, não conseguiria fazer Shaoran amá-la da mesma forma que o amava.

CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN

"Tchau!" - disse a jovem de olhos violeta.

"Até amanhã, Shaoran!" - Eriol sorriu tomando a mão de Tomoyo e indo em direção ao portão, deixando o amigo próximo à fonte no centro do pátio. Li tinha um sorriso no rosto, por ver a felicidade estampada nos olhos dos amigos. Por um instante, pôde-se ver no lugar do jovem inglês, andando de mãos dadas com a pessoa amada... Balançou a cabeça, dispersando aqueles pensamentos e abaixou tristemente a cabeça, erguendo-a novamente, alguns segundos depois, ao sentir que era observado. Shaoran arregalou os olhos castanhos em espanto ao ver Yamazato.

"Está esperando por alguém, Li?" - a jovem que estava ao seu lado perguntou piscando seus belos olhos azuis.

"Ahm,... sim." - recuperou-se, sentando na borda da fonte, com seus olhos sobre a ruiva, que passava a mão pelos cabelos, fazendo-os cair sobre os ombros. - "E quanto a você?" - perguntou, vendo-a balançar negativamente a cabeça.

"Não. Eu o vi aqui sozinho e quis saber se não gostaria de um pouco de companhia!" - sorriu para ele que, abriu um pequeno sorriso de agradecimento.

"Não precisava se preocupar, Yamazato!" - disse procurando algo pelo pátio. - "Estou esperando por Sakura, sempre voltamos juntos para casa..." - suspirou, pesadamente, sem encarar a garota. Yamazato franziu as sobrancelhas, apertando um pouco os lábios.

'Vai ser mais difícil do que imaginei...' - ela pensou abrindo um sorriso maléfico, arquitetando seu plano. - 'Pelo menos, enquanto a Kinomoto estiver em meu caminho...' - suspirou suavemente, relaxando suas feições e atraindo a atenção do rapaz.

"Eu acho que a Kinomoto não vai voltar com você hoje, Li!" - disse suavemente. Ele a encarou confuso. - "Ela já foi embora, faz alguns minutos..." - viu-o ficar espantado.

"Tem certeza disso?" - questionou, vendo-a afirmar abaixando levemente a cabeça. - "O que será que aconteceu?" - perguntou-se murmurando, mas a garota o escutou.

"Ela deve ter esquecido. Parecia ocupada conversando com as amigas..." - sua voz era macia e abriu um tímido sorriso ao ter os olhos castanhos do rapaz sobre si. Shaoran desviou novamente o olhar para o pátio e ajeitou a mochila nas costas, enquanto se levantava.

"Nesse caso, não tenho o que ficar fazendo por aqui!" - forçou um sorriso e começou a caminhar com a garota atrás dele.

"Ahm,... Li!" - chamou-o e parou ao seu lado, olhando os profundos orbes castanhos de forma sedutora. - "Importa-se se eu o acompanhar?" - perguntou docemente. Shaoran apenas balançou negativamente a cabeça, vendo-a abrir um sorriso. Akio logo começou a falar com ele, caminhando ao seu lado como se fossem grandes amigos. Saíram do colégio sem perceber que um triste par de olhos verdes os observava atrás de uma das árvores do pátio.

CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN

Sakura chegou em casa e enquanto abria a porta, ouviu o telefone começar a tocar. Tirou rapidamente os sapatos, e correu até a sala, sem nem mesmo calçar os chinelos.

"Alô!" - atendeu o aparelho, caindo por cima do sofá.

"Oi, Sakura..." - ela ouviu a voz grave de Shaoran, parecendo preocupado. - "Onde você esteve? É a terceira vez que eu ligo!" - Sakura ergueu uma sobrancelha. Era impressão dela, ou ele estava chateado com alguma coisa?

"Eu passei na lanchonete do Sr. Takashi depois das aulas para combinar sobre o serviço..." - explicou.

"Ah! Entendo,..." - ele murmurou pensativo. - "É que eu não a encontrei no horário da saída e estava ficando preocupado porque ninguém atendia ao telefone..." - ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos.

"Desculpe-me por ter lhe causado preocupação, Shaoran..." - ela pediu humildemente. - "Mas por que estava me ligando?" - questionou curiosa.

"Ah, sim! Já ia me esquecendo!" - disse com a voz alegre. - "Minha mãe quer convidá-la para jantar aqui em casa hoje!" - falou, e antes que Sakura pudesse falar alguma coisa, completou. - "Disse que não aceita 'não' como resposta!" - riu divertido.

"Nesse caso, acho que nem preciso pensar na minha resposta!" - Sakura disse com um sorriso. - "A que horas será o jantar?" - inquiriu.

"Sete horas. Faltando dez para as sete, Wei estará passando aí para buscá-la!" - avisou.

"Não precisa. Posso ir sozinha!" - disse, incomodada.

"Mas..." - Shaoran tentou argumentar.

"Você não disse que 'não aceitaria não como resposta' quanto a isso também, Shaoran!" - disse ela em tom brincalhão, ouvindo-o suspirar.

"Está bem, espero por você às sete horas, então." - Sakura pôde perceber que ele sorria.

"Está bem, até mais." - desligou antes que começasse a chorar no telefone.

Algumas lágrimas molharam seu rosto, mas ela secou logo, prometendo a si mesma que não iria chorar novamente. Se aquilo fosse fazer seu amado feliz, ela podia viver com isso.

CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN

Tocou a campainha e sorriu ao vê-lo abrir a porta.

"Boa noite, Shaoran." - adentrou a casa enquanto ele segurava a porta.

"Foi pontual hoje... Está melhorando." - ele riu, colocando-se fora do alcance dela.

"Tudo bem... Assumo que normalmente me atraso, mas não faria uma desfeita dessas com sua mãe!" - disse ficando levemente ruborizada.

Shaoran observava Sakura enquanto ela tirava o sapato, estava linda com uma roupa simples: uma calça social preta e camisa vermelha de manga curta. Simplesmente perfeita.

"Boa noite, florzinha!" - Yelan aproximou-se do casal, sorrindo para a japonesa.

"Boa noite, senhora Yelan!" - ela curvou-se respeitosamente. - "Como vai?".

"Muito bem e você?" - encarou a jovem de forma desconfiada. Algo não estava certo!

"Bem..." - não conseguiu evitar desviar o olhar da senhora para olhar tristemente para o jovem.

"Com licença," - Wei aproximou-se. - "...o jantar está servido!".

"Vamos então!" - Yelan dirigiu-se à sala antes, enquanto Sakura a seguia, com Shaoran atrás, observando atentamente a amiga, enquanto relembrava seu sonho.

**_Continua..._**

CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN  
**N/A- **_Aiya!!_ O capítulo 11 acabou ficando mais curto que os anteriores, mas eu realmente passei por alguns problemas de peso na consciência enquanto o escrevia... É tudo culpa dos inúmeros _tadinha da Sakura_ que venho recebendo... hahahaha... Mas não se preocupem, o problema foi contornado...#sorriso misterioso#

**Apenas por conveniência: _Tróia, seus personagens, atores e a Ilíada_ não me pertencem.** Se me pertencessem eu não ficaria nem um pouco triste...

_A música desse capítulo se chama: **Meu Universo é Você,** e era interpretada pelo Roupa-Nova, mas eu usei aqui uma versão do Circuito Musical. Eu cortei alguns pedaços pois eles não tinha muito a ver com a história da Sakura..._

Agradecimentos especiais para: **Miaka Hiiragizawa**, que salvou meu pescoço; **Felipe S. Kai**, que também me ajudou quando eu empaquei igual uma mula manca; **Yüüki**, que me deu algumas idéias durante o capítulo; e **M.-chan** que me mandou a música que a Sakura estava escutando na banheira...

Agradeço IMENSAMENTE à:** Diu Hiiragizawa, Aninha, Kaho-chan, MeRRy-aNNe, AnGeL-nAnDa, Pety, Lobinha Li _(Nhaiii,... reviewer novo!!)_, Marjarie, Patty Sayuri Suyama, Rosana, Dani-Glatz, Lan Ayath, Ruby Moon, Yume Rinku_ (Eu quase morri de tanto rir com o seu review...)_, Felipe S. Kai, Carol Higurashi Li, Miaka Hiiragizawa, Cherry-Hi, Mary Marcato_ (seja bem vinda!)_, Pequena-dama, Serenity _(Oba! Gente nova!)_, Violet-Tomoyo, M.-Sheldon, Cris-chan, Julia Kinomoto Li e Babbi-chan...**

Capítulo oferecido para **Patty Sayuri Suyama.**

Beijinhos, e até o próximo capítulo.

_Repostado em: 18/06/2007_

Agora que me dei conta de como os capítulos desse fic estão cheios de um dramalhão dignos de uma novela mexicana... Fico espantada em ver como as duas versões são diferentes nessa questão...

Bem, meus agradecimentos nesse capítulo vão para: Melyssa, Sakura Mars, Camila, Emy Souma, Gheisinha Kinomoto, Musette Fujiwara

_Beijinhos._

**_Yoru_. **

Se me olhar nos olhos vai ver  
Falar é pouco para quem quer mais

Se me olhar no rosto vai ver  
As tristes marcas do sorriso


	12. Capítulo 12

**Suteki da ne**  
Capítulo Doze

Sakura olhou o relógio pela terceira vez nos últimos cinco minutos. O sino para o término das aulas estava demorando a soar mais que o usual para a jovem de olhos verdes. Ela começou a dedilhar nervosamente sobre o caderno aberto, enquanto a outra mão apertava a alça da mochila. Ouviu o sinal e, assim que a professora dispensou a classe, levantou-se colocando a mochila nas costas e partiu com o caderno ainda nas mãos, após dizer um rápido 'até amanhã' para seus amigos.

Andava pelos corredores desviando dos outros alunos que também saiam apressados em direção aos armários. Guardou o caderno e trocou os sapatos, voltando a caminhar logo em seguida. Não queria falar com ninguém. Não iria falar com ninguém.

"Sakura!" - ouviu Shaoran chamá-la e parou, voltando-se lentamente para trás. Viu Tomoyo e Eriol caminhando pouco atrás do chinês, que corria para alcançá-la, e sendo seguidos por mais cinco pessoas. - "O que houve? Por que tanta pressa?" - ele perguntou, fazendo-a fitá-lo. Sakura não pôde evitar que um sorriso triste se formasse em seus lábios. Por que ele tinha de ser tão atencioso?

"Desculpe-me por sair tão rápido e não conversar direito com você!" - pediu sorrindo e inclinando ligeiramente a cabeça para a esquerda. - "É que ainda tenho de passar em casa antes de seguir para a lanchonete…" - explicou abaixando suavemente a cabeça. Shaoran suspirou pesadamente.

"Eu, Eriol, Tomoyo e mais algumas pessoas estamos indo fazer um passeio hoje à tarde, Sakura…" - comentou, encarando-a. - "Por que não vem conosco?" - questionou com a voz baixa.

"Você sabe que perto do período de férias meus avós mandam apenas metade da minha mesada e…" - foi interrompida.

"Eu sei disso, Sakura!… Eles mandam apenas metade do dinheiro porque durante as férias você pode fazer alguns trabalhos temporários sem se preocupar com a escola…" - olhou para os próprios pés, voltando a encará-la em seguida. - "Mas você sabe que não precisa fazer isso, eu poderia…" - sentiu os dedos delicados da amiga sobre sua boca. Ela tinha um olhar obstinado no rosto.

"Eu nunca permiti que você me desse nada sem motivo antes, não é porque agora eu sei que você tem dinheiro que vou começar a fazê-lo, Shaoran…" - falou com mágoa na voz e Shaoran arregalou os olhos ao perceber isso. - "Vamos deixar para sair algum outro dia, está bem? Agora, é melhor eu ir!" - hesitou por um segundo e então depositou um beijo suave no rosto do chinês, antes de virar as costas para ele, indo embora.

Ela nunca diria a ele que o motivo para recusar o convite não era a falta de dinheiro, mas a presença de uma pessoa entre as que o acompanharia naquele passeio. Há duas semanas, que Yamazato vinha perseguindo-o. Desde a noite do jantar, onde ele estivesse, lá a ruiva estaria. E o pior era que a garota fazia Sakura se sentir como uma intrusa, quando na verdade a inoportuna era Yamazato.

A garota era esperta o suficiente para perceber a inquietação de Shaoran em público, então, ao invés de levá-lo para o meio da multidão estava trazendo, aos poucos, a multidão para perto dele. Tomoyo e Eriol aceitaram sair com Shaoran e seus novos 'amigos' algumas vezes e contaram que eles ficam como parasitas ao redor dele e, que com Yamazato liderando-os, conseguiam ter todas as despesas dos dias de diversão custeadas por Li.

Naquela tarde em que os viu indo embora juntos, Sakura ficou vagando pela cidade e encontrou por acaso com Chiharu enquanto voltava para casa. A amiga estava indo para a lanchonete do namorado, onde trabalha como cozinheira e comentou que estavam precisando de ajudantes, porque a irmã de Yamazaki conseguiu um emprego em Tokyo e iria começar a trabalhar na semana seguinte. Acertou tudo com o Sr. Takashi na mesma hora.

Estava usando o trabalho na lanchonete como desculpa para evitar sair com Shaoran e acabar se sentindo mal com a presença de Yamazato, mas isso apenas a fazia se sentir pior perto do amigo. Sentia-se culpada por mentir para ele, mas não poderia dizer a verdade. Não iria dizer a ele que o motivo pelo qual o estava evitando era porque morria de ciúmes de Yamazato por conseguir atrair toda a sua atenção, fazendo-a sentir como se não existisse.

Sakura percebeu que a Sra. Li, sempre que conseguia tempo entre os preparativos para a festa de aniversário do filho, arranjava um jeito de convidá-la para sair com ela e Shaoran, para tomar um chá ou jantar em sua casa. Dizia que por ela estar sozinha em casa, ficava preocupada que alguma coisa acontecesse, mas a garota percebeu que a mulher sempre dava um jeito de deixá-los sozinhos. Era como se esperasse que alguma coisa acontecesse entre os dois, e sempre que pensava nisso, a japonesa de olhos verdes sentia o rosto esquentar.

No entanto, nem tudo o que vinha acontecendo era ruim. Por causa do serviço na lanchonete acabou encontrando um novo amigo em Isamu Yoshida. O rapaz passava lá todas as tardes, quando Sakura estava em seu horário de descanso, e ficavam conversando sobre algumas coisas. Não falavam muito sobre suas vidas, era mais sobre assuntos da escola. Como não estudavam na mesma sala, tinham algumas experiências diferentes para compartilhar. Outra coisa que a deixava muito feliz, era o namoro de Tomoyo e Eriol. Os amigos tinham um relacionamento perfeito harmônico. Era como se uma bela sinfonia estivesse sendo composta em torno do namoro deles. Não eram poucas as vezes em que ela se pegava observando a troca de olhares apaixonados que havia entre eles com um sorriso.

Enquanto pensava no que vinha acontecendo nos últimos tempos, Sakura foi para casa e trocou o uniforme da escola por um vestido rosa-claro, na altura dos joelhos e estampado por pequenas flores brancas, seguindo para a lanchonete.

CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN

Havia muita agitação nos fliperamas do _shopping_ da cidade. Enquanto Tomoyo estava cantando no _karaokê_, Yamazato dançava na _dance-machine_ com Akami e os outros membros do grupo de 'amigos' estavam espalhados pela casa de jogos, Shaoran se encontrava conversando com Eriol em um banco.

" …então ela…" - Shaoran parou de falar, abaixando a cabeça e sentindo o rosto esquentar. - "Eu não acredito que estou lhe contando isso…" - comentou envergonhado.

"Ora, meu amigo, agora me diga o que Sakura fez em seu sonho, porque essa vermelhidão em que você se encontra, me deixou curioso…" - Eriol cruzou os braços com um pequeno sorriso no rosto.

Shaoran suspirou pesadamente, pensando que iria se arrepender de estar contando aquilo ao inglês, mas já fazia duas semanas que tivera aquele sonho e o fato de que não conseguia se esquecer dele o estava deixando perdido. O que aquilo significava afinal de contas? Talvez Eriol conseguisse explicar.

"Ela olhou para mim de forma triste, falando que um engano poderia nos trazer sofrimentos e me beijou…" - falou baixinho com o esboço de um sorriso nos lábios. Eriol arregalou suavemente os orbes azul meia-noite vendo o chinês ficar com o olhar perdido. Ficaram em silêncio durante alguns segundos, Shaoran se recordando do beijo que dera em Sakura no parque de diversões e Eriol pensando em como o amigo podia ser tão tapado. Foram arrancados de seus pensamentos quando alguém se sentou no banco onde estavam, ao lado de Shaoran.

"Sabe, Li, você não parece estar se divertindo aqui!" - Akio comentou com um sorriso.

Olhando para ela, Shaoran sentiu aquelas mesmas tontura e agitação que o acometiam sempre que seus olhos encontravam os orbes azuis da ruiva. Sua boca ficou seca e as palavras fugiram de sua mente. Ele respirou profundamente, recuperando-se e abriu um pequeno sorriso.

"Eu só não estou com vontade de jogar hoje, Yamazato…" - falou devagar, vendo-a abrir um sorriso.

"Você parece estar um pouco cansado…" - Yamazato o observou sorrindo espertamente. - "Por que não vamos todos comer alguma coisa?" - sugeriu inocentemente.

Eriol, que observava a conversa em silêncio, abriu um rápido sorriso.

"Essa é uma excelente idéia, Shaoran…" - disse, batendo de leve no ombro do amigo. - "Por que não vamos todos à lanchonete de Yamazaki?" - sugeriu observando o amigo sorrir com a idéia.

Akio lançou um olhar glacial para o inglês que, tranqüilamente, como se soubesse que ela o estava observando, voltou-se para ela com um sorriso debochado que a ruiva entendeu muito bem. Eriol sabia o que ela estava fazendo assim como também conhecia aquele jogo. Ele se afastou dizendo que iria chamar Tomoyo e Yamazato foi chamar o resto da 'turma'.

Shaoran saiu do fliperama seguindo Tomoyo e Eriol, que caminhavam de mãos dadas. Ao seu lado caminhavam Akami e um rapaz com quem a garota estava saindo. Yamazato ia atrás conversando com Hikari e outra garota. Ela não fazia esforço algum para passar desapercebida, e Li perdeu a conta de quantos garotos viu observando-a no curto caminho da casa de jogos até a lanchonete.

Chegaram ao estabelecimento e Shaoran abriu um leve sorriso ao ver Sakura atendendo um casal com entusiasmo. Eles se sentaram e o olhar da jovem cruzou com o seu, e o que ele viu, foi o ânimo da amiga murchar de tal forma que o deixou um tanto confuso. Estaria ela incomodada com a presença dele? Mas por qual motivo? Parou para pensar em como ela vinha se afastando e tentou encontrar um motivo, perguntou-se se haveria feito alguma coisa que ocasionasse aquela situação. Não encontrou resposta.

CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN

Sakura disfarçou sua súbita mudança de humor e terminou de anotar os pedidos dos clientes que estava atendendo, quando o grupo entrou na lanchonete.

"Eu já trarei o pedido de vocês!" - disse com um suave sorriso e afastou-se, indo até o balcão entregar a nota com as encomendas, antes de seguir para as mesas próximas às janelas, onde Shaoran e seus amigos se encontravam. Caminhava com passos moderados, tentando controlar as batidas do coração e evitando olhar para ele. Apertou um pouco mais os cardápios que carregava contra o peito e tomou um pouco de fôlego ao parar em frente à mesa deles.

"Boa tarde!" - disse distribuindo os cardápios e dando um pequeno sorriso para Tomoyo e Eriol, que estavam em frente a Shaoran. - "Posso anotar seus pedidos?" - perguntou com o automatismo que usava para trabalhar. Sakura anotava o que lhe pediam, lançando apenas um rápido olhar para gravar quem estava pedindo o quê, repetindo baixinho enquanto escrevia.

"Suco de laranja e torta folheada de doce de leite;... suco de abacaxi e uma porção dos nossos pãezinhos recheados especiais;... suco de melancia e torta de maçã;... _Ice-cream_ soda de kiwi e bolo de chocolate e mel;... chocolate gelado e _bavaroise_ de chocolate e rum..." - olhou disfarçadamente para Yamazato. Ela parecia estar em conflito com o que escolher. A ruiva finalmente se voltou para ela com um olhar de superioridade e sorriu de lado.

"Uma vitamina de mamão e a torta de _konyaku_ com frutas tropicais..." - pediu alegremente e Sakura não conseguiu evitar de desviar o olhar para Shaoran que fazia uma visível careta, ao ouvir o pedido da garota. Assim com ela, o chinês detestava qualquer receita que levasse _konyaku_. Shaoran ergueu ligeiramente o rosto, encontrando os olhos esmeralda da amiga e trocaram um sorriso.

"E para você?" - Sakura questionou suavemente. Shaoran apoiou o cotovelo na mesa com o sorriso ainda em seu rosto, e olhou longamente para ela.

"O que me sugere?" - perguntou deixando-a espantada. Ela abriu um sorriso enquanto pensava em algo que o agradasse.

"Uma fatia da torta de chocolate com limão e suco de morango..." - dizia pensativa e rapidamente adicionou. - "Com leite, e não com leite condensado..." - sorriu um pouco, ao vê-lo concordar.

"Eu não poderia pedir algo melhor..." - comentou alegremente. Eriol e Tomoyo se entreolharam e observaram Yamazato pelo canto dos olhos. Ela estava quase matando Sakura com o olhar.

"Voltarei logo com os seus pedidos ..." - sorriu timidamente e se virou afastando-se.

Doía em Sakura pensar que Shaoran era tão apaixonado por Yamazato que nem percebia porque ela estava se aproximando dele. Enquanto arrumava os pedidos do casal que atendia antes deles chegarem, tratava de controlar suas ações, tinha que manter seu sorriso no rosto e agir como se não se importasse. Serviu normalmente o casal, reparando que o grupo conversava descontraidamente. Tomoyo e Eriol estavam conversando com Yamazaki no balcão, já que não se sentiam confortáveis perto de Yamazato e sua laia. Mantinha seu sorriso, distinguindo a voz de Shaoran animada entre elas. Ele estava feliz e era isso o que importava.

Já de volta ao balcão, arrumou os pedidos na bandeja cuidadosamente e estava se aproximando com os dois amigos atrás de si quando ouviu a voz de Akio destacar-se.

"Na verdade, a Kinomoto atendeu-nos muito mal... Ela tenta ser simpática, mas não tira aquele sorriso idiota do rosto... É uma péssima garçonete."

Esperou ouvir alguma voz em sua defesa, e seu coração falhou um compasso, ao ouvir simplesmente o silêncio, quando se aproximou e serviu os pedidos. Não conseguiu manter o sorriso, mas não demonstrou sua tristeza.

Ia voltar para a cozinha quando a porta se abriu e Yoshida entrou por ela. Sorriu, cumprimentando-o com um aceno de cabeça, enquanto ele se dirigia à mesa mais próxima ao balcão.

"Boa tarde, Sakura!" - ele disse, vendo-a depositar a bandeja sobre a bancada que ficava na parede da cozinha.

"Boa tarde, Isamu!" - ela sorriu, aproximando-se dele com o bloquinho nas mãos. - "Veio mais cedo, hoje. Não está na hora do meu intervalo, ainda..." - comentou, mantendo um sorriso, fraco, mas sincero no rosto.

"Eu não posso ficar muito tempo, hoje!" - disse, olhando-a diretamente nos olhos. - "O time vai intensificar os treinos para os jogos internos que começam na próxima semana…".

"Entendo..." - Sakura disse, um pouco triste. Mas não estava realmente com vontade de conversar. - "Vai querer alguma coisa?" - perguntou sorrindo.

"Um copo caprichado daquele suco de laranja com cenoura!" - pediu, piscando para ela. Sakura anotou e ia se afastando. - "Você vai nos assistir jogando?" - ele perguntou rapidamente, bastante animado.

"Só terei tempo livre no domingo, então só poderei assisti-los se chegarem às finais..." - respondeu, constrangida.

"Então é melhor não marcar para o domingo, Sakura!" - garantiu, sorrindo. - "Eu faço questão de ganhar todos os jogos só para ter o prazer de vê-la no ginásio nas finais!" - declarou animado, fazendo-a balançar a cabeça constrangida. - "Prometo que faço um gol para você!" - sorriu, vendo-a abrir um belo sorriso.

"Estarei lá, então!" - disse rindo alegremente e indo até a cozinha para pedir que preparassem o suco de Yoshida.

Sakura não percebeu que alguém observava atentamente seus movimentos, desde que o rapaz de cabelos negros entrou na lanchonete. Mesmo depois que Sakura entrou na cozinha, os olhos de Shaoran permaneceram em Yoshida, que sorria, enquanto a acompanhava com o olhar. Ele sentiu uma pressão no peito ao reparar em como a amiga parecia feliz conversando com Yoshida. O japonês vinha convidando-a para sair desde o início do ano letivo e, a princípio, ela não o suportava, mas nos últimos tempos estavam se entendendo muito bem.

Shaoran abaixou a cabeça olhando para o que ainda restava de torta em seu prato. Lembrou-se do comentário de Yamazato à respeito de Sakura e sentiu-se envergonhado por não tê-la defendido, mas, na hora em que ia retrucar, a garota o encarava com seus grandes olhos azuis e o fez perder a fala, recuperando-se apenas quando a amiga parou ao lado da mesa. Percebeu, pelo olhar que ela trazia, que havia escutado o que Akio disse e não conseguiu ter qualquer reação.

Sakura retornou, trazendo o copo de suco de Yoshida, que o bebeu enquanto conversavam, aproveitando que havia pouco movimento ali, partindo em seguida.

Três rapazes mal-encarados entraram na lanchonete, rindo e chamando atenção, parando na porta ao verem Yamazato. Sorriram de lado e sentaram-se à mesa ao lado da qual o grupo de Li se encontrava. Sakura se apressou a atendê-los.

"Sejam bem-vindos!" - cumprimentou-os entregando-lhes os menus com um sorriso constrangido.

"Obrigado!..." - respondeu o mais alto dos três. Eles observaram um pouco os cardápios e depois se voltaram para ela. - "Tome nota aí, princesa..." - disse fazendo a jovem se espantar com sua ousadia. - "Três cervejas, dois _cheese-bacon_, um cachorro-quente e..." - olhou para o cardápio com um sorriso insinuante no rosto. - "...e o número do seu telefone, gata..." - completou, desviando o olhar para a garçonete, demorando-se nas curvas e pernas dela.

Shaoran, que estava de costas para o rapaz ergueu a cabeça, mortificado, ao ouvir aquilo. Como ele se atrevia falar com ela daquela forma?

Sakura se manteve muito calma e lentamente retirou o cardápio das mãos do rapaz, olhando-o de cima a baixo.

"Desculpe-me, mas isso não está no menu..." - disse com um pequeno sorriso forçado. - "Agora, se me dão licença, voltarei em seguida com seus lanches..." - virou-se e começou a se afastar, mas sentiu seu braço ser segurado.

"Hei, querida, não se faça de difícil e venha cá..." - puxou-a com força, fazendo-a quase cair sobre ele. Sakura se segurou na mesa, tentando puxar seu braço para que ele a soltasse.

"Solte-me!" - pediu, com o pulso sendo apertado com mais força.

Shaoran se ergueu rapidamente, assim como Eriol, ao ouvi-la. Virou o corpo e viu o rapaz prendê-la. Ia em seu auxílio quando sentiu Yamazato segurar sua mão e balançar negativamente a cabeça.

"Não vá lá!..." - pediu encarando-o. Shaoran olhou para a mão da garota segurando a sua, encarando seus olhos em seguida. Ouvia Sakura continuar pedindo ao rapaz que a soltasse, mas não conseguia desviar o olhar dos orbes azuis. - "Você não tem nada a ver com isso..." - ela disse, fazendo-o arregalar os olhos e puxar sua mão. Ela estava errada, aquilo dizia, sim, respeito a ele. Sakura era sua amiga, se ele não fosse ajudá-la, quem iria?

"O que está acontecendo aqui?" - todos ouviram a voz de Yamazaki, autoritária como nunca antes. - "Eu não quero saber de bagunça na minha lanchonete!" - declarou, atirando adagas com os olhos na direção do trio que estava criando confusão.

Sakura se encontrava pouco atrás do patrão, segurando seu pulso. Shaoran e Eriol estavam ao lado da mesa, Tomoyo olhava para a amiga por cima do ombro do namorado.

Sakura sentiu seus olhos arderem e lágrimas logo começaram a escorrer por seu rosto.

"Com licença..." - disse, em meio a um soluço, antes de virar-separa cozinha e seguir em direção a ela com passos rápidos. Shaoran a acompanhou com os olhos, indeciso sobre o que fazer. Respirou profundamente, dando um passo para segui-la, mas sentiu Eriol segurá-lo pelo braço, enquanto Tomoyo caminhava na mesma direção que a garota tomara.

"Mas..." - ia dizer alguma coisa, porém o olhar que o inglês lhe lançara o impediu.

"Deixe-as..." - disse, lançando um olhar para Yamazaki.

O jovem dono da lanchonete se abaixou, pegando o bloco com os pedidos dos rapazes que Sakura havia deixado cair na confusão. Voltou-se para Eriol e Shaoran que continuavam em pé, embora estivessem ao lado da mesa que estavam ocupando.

"Já trarei o pedido de vocês..." - disse, olhando de esguelha para os 'baderneiros', e saindo.

CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN

Sakura só via a porta da cozinha à sua frente, queria sumir dali, se fosse possível. Fugir, isolar-se, desaparecer. Já não bastava ver Shaoran com aquele sorriso bobo ao lado de Yamazato, ainda tinha que suportar tamanha humilhação na frente dele e de todos seus novos "amigos"? Entrou na cozinha e observou-a cheia. Pessoas caminhando de um lado para o outro tentando preparar da forma mais caprichada e rápida possível os pedidos dos clientes. Ali, não encontraria a paz de que precisava desesperadamente naquele momento. Para onde ir? O que fazer? Foi quando sentiu duas mãos suaves repousando sobre seus ombros. Virou o rosto e observou o rosto de Tomoyo sorrindo serenamente para ela. Devagar e com delicadeza, a morena a guiou até o banheiro e fechou a porta. Lá, finalmente, Sakura desabou todas as suas lágrimas.

Tomoyo apenas observou a amiga à sua frente com as mãos na pia e a cabeça abaixada enquanto as lágrimas teimavam em sair de seus olhos de esmeralda. Tudo estava em silêncio, apenas se ouvia os soluços que escapavam pelos lábios entreabertos de Sakura.

"Isso não pode estar acontecendo comigo." - Sakura soltou numa mistura de súplica e indignação com o que se passava em sua vida.

A morena se aproximou devagar, colocando as duas mãos sobre os ombros da amiga e trazendo-a para perto de si, abraçando-a.

"Pode chorar..." - sussurrou, com a voz macia enquanto afagava os cabelos da amiga. - "Eu estou aqui para o que você precisar, Sakura..." - disse sentindo o ombro molhado pelas lágrimas incessantes.

"Por que, quando ele olha para mim, não pode enxergar mais que uma amiga?... É pedir demais?" - perguntou entre soluços com o rosto enterrado no ombro da amiga. Ergueu o rosto, fitando Tomoyo que a observava com o cenho franzido de forma pensativa. - "É egoísmo desejar isso, Tomoyo?" - secou os olhos com as costas da mão, continuando a encará-la.

"Não é egoísmo desejar ser feliz, Sakura..." - sorriu ternamente. - "Assim como não é egoísmo desejar fazer a pessoa que ama feliz!" - secou carinhosamente as lágrimas que ainda estavam nos olhos da amiga. - "Procure encarar as coisas dessa forma, Sakura: tudo pelo que você vem passando, é o pagamento adiantado de toda a felicidade que você terá em um futuro próximo..." - disse de forma confiante.

"Acredita mesmo nisso, Tomoyo?" - perguntou, esboçando um sorriso. A morena confirmou com a cabeça.

"Eu tenho certeza disso!" - afirmou sorrindo. - "Agora, lave o rosto e abra um belo sorriso..." - ordenou afastando-se um pouco.

Após lavar o rosto, nem parecia que Sakura estivera chorando. Saiu do banheiro, acompanhada de Tomoyo.

"Sakura..." - ouviu Yamazaki chamar e se voltou para ele apreensiva. Chiharu estava logo atrás dele, parecendo muito preocupada. - "Está tudo bem com você?" - questionou, olhando de relance para Tomoyo que esboçou um pequeno sorriso.

"Está tudo bem, sim, Yamazaki!" - afirmou com convicção, recebendo um olhar duvidoso do rapaz.

Yamazaki olhou para Chiharu por alguns segundos, vendo-a balançar positivamente a cabeça, então se voltou novamente para a garota de olhos verdes.

"Você não parece estar bem, então eu acho que deveria sair um pouco mais cedo hoje." - abriu um sorriso preocupado.

"Mas eu estou bem!" - retrucou impaciente.

"Não está, não, Sakura. Você está cansada!" - Chiharu interveio parando ao lado do namorado. - "Deve ir para casa e descansar um pouco. Não queremos que fique doente!".

"Exatamente! Pode compensar o resto da tarde outro dia, quando tivermos mais movimento na casa e..." - Yamazaki começou, mas foi interrompido por uma cotovelada de Chiharu. - "Ai, Chiharu, isso dói!" - voltou a atenção para a garota, fazendo uma careta enquanto esfregava o braço dolorido.

"Deixe de ser criança, Yamazaki, nem foi tão forte!" - reclamou, voltando a entrar na cozinha com o namorado atrás dela, ainda reclamando.

Tomoyo e Sakura se entreolharam estranhamente com um sorriso surgindo em seus lábios.

"Eles brigam desse jeito, mas no fundo se amam!" - Sakura comentou brincando e Tomoyo concordou com a cabeça rindo.

"Já que você foi dispensada mais cedo, vamos embora. Eu e Eriol a acompanharemos até sua casa…" - sorriu, puxando-a pela mão e caminhando até a entrada, depois de chamar o namorado, com um gesto quase imperceptível da cabeça.

Eriol viu Sakura e Tomoyo saírem da cozinha, indo para a porta da lanchonete e se voltou para Shaoran, com um olhar que continha certa reprovação, mas então o inglês sorriu, um daqueles seus sorrisos misteriosos que deixavam o chinês irritado.

"Sabe, meu amigo, você pode ter certeza de que tem o que realmente deseja quando, após o mais maravilhoso dos sonhos, percebe que não há nada melhor do que estar acordado..." - declarou com um suspiro e seguiu seu caminho, saindo da lanchonete.

CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN

Sakura bateu na porta e esperou alguns minutos, antes que ela fosse aberta.

"Sakura!... Que bom que veio!" - Kaho sorriu, deixando a futura cunhada entrar em sua casa.

"Desculpe não ter dado resposta, mas quando eu liguei a tarde não havia ninguém em casa..." - sorriu um pouco, enquanto entrava.

"Eu estava em uma reunião na escola..." - ela respondeu tranqüilamente. Observando o jeito quieto da garota. - "O que há de errado, Sakura?" - perguntou preocupada.

"Nada!" - disse com um sorriso. - "Onde está o seu_ kimono_? Posso vê-lo?" - questionou alegremente.

"Sim... Eu vou buscá-lo!" - abriu um sorriso com os olhos brilhando de felicidade. Caminhou rapidamente em direção ao corredor, deixando Sakura na sala, observando-a com certa melancolia. Aquela tarde havia sido bastante atribulada para ela, e se não fosse o fato de Shaoran ter batido em sua casa assim que Tomoyo e Eriol a deixaram lá, estaria muito mais deprimida do que se encontrava. Abriu um sorriso triste ao lembrar da conversa que tiveram.

--FLASHBACK--

Fechou a porta da casa e se encostou a ela, escutando o ruído do portão se fechando indicando que seus amigos haviam partido. Escorregou lentamente, até acabar sentada, com as mãos pressionando levemente o peito, para sufocar aquela dor dilacerante. Não iria chorar novamente. Então, tratou de se levantar e seguir para a cozinha, onde assim que entrou, viu no quadro de recados, o lembrete para ligar a Kaho. Não estava com vontade de sair, mas talvez lhe fizesse bem. Ligou para a casa da noiva do irmão e quando o telefone chamou pela quarta vez, ouviu a campainha. Desligou e caminhou devagar até a porta, perguntando-se quem seria.

'Talvez seja Tomoyo, ou...' - abriu a porta e seus pensamentos foram interrompidos ao vê-lo cabisbaixo no portão. Seu coração pulou no peito enquanto ele erguia devagar a cabeça, até que seus olhos se encontrassem.

"Oi..." - abriu um pequeno sorriso. Parecia um pouco hesitante. - "Estou atrapalhando?" - inquiriu incerto, vendo-a não esboçar reação alguma. Sakura piscou lentamente e balançou negativamente a cabeça.

"Entre!" - disse, abrindo um sorriso fraco, enquanto ele empurrava devagar o portão, olhando para o chão. Parou em frente a ela na porta erguendo o rosto e permaneceram em silêncio olhando um para o outro até que Shaoran fez menção de começar a falar, mas Sakura o fez antes. - "Por favor... Não quero falar sobre o que aconteceu."

"Sakura, eu só..." - foi interrompido novamente, e a voz dela tinha um tom de súplica.

"Shaoran, por favor, não quero falar sobre isso... Se não souber respeitar o que sinto, peço que se vá, caso contrário, a porta está aberta." - Sakura disse isso tudo tão rápido que sentiu como se um peso saísse de seu peito, por ter conseguido dizer o que queria, sem se reprimir ao simples encontro de seus olhares.

Shaoran ficou um pouco espantado a princípio, mas apenas suspirou pesadamente concordando de leve com a cabeça, enquanto ela abria passagem para que ele entrasse. Caminharam em silêncio até a sala e se sentaram de frente um para o outro.

"Sakura…" - ele chamou-a, vendo-a erguer uma sobrancelha. - "Não vou comentar sobre o que houve…" - apressou-se em explicar. - "Eu só queria saber o que foi aquilo com Yoshida? Até onde eu soube, ele era um troglodita que não parava de lhe perturbar."

"Isso porque estava preocupado demais com a princesinha ruiva..." - ela sussurrou, fitando o chão rapidamente.

"O que foi?" - perguntou Shaoran, que só entendera 'princesinha ruiva'.

"Eu disse que conversei com ele e nos acertamos... Ele é um cara legal, apesar de tudo." - sorriu levemente. Suspirou abaixando a cabeça e fitando o chão, sabendo que o chinês a observava. Ela começou a erguer lentamente a cabeça, evitando olhar para ele, mas então, inevitavelmente, seus olhares se cruzaram.

"Sabe,..." - ele sorriu de forma confusa. - "Eu e Eriol estávamos conversando e ele..." - respirou fundo, um pouco hesitante. - "...ele me disse algo que me deixou confuso..." - disse, olhando para a janela.

Ela esperou que ele voltasse a falar, mas ele não o fez. Sakura podia perceber que ele não se sentia confortável, então se levantou devagar e sentou ao lado dele, fazendo-o encará-la.

"Não preste tanta atenção às coisas que o Eriol fala..." - sorriu de leve. - "Sabe bem que nada do que ele diz é o que realmente parece..." - encostou-se ao sofá, apoiando a cabeça para trás. - "Mais cedo ou mais tarde vai acabar descobrindo o que ele quis dizer..." - completou, fechando os olhos durante alguns segundos.

"Você tem razão!" - ele sorriu timidamente, encarando-a carinhosamente. - "O que você vai fazer essa noite?" - perguntou, inclinando-se levemente em direção a ela.

"Eu combinei com a Kaho de jantar com ela..." - disse instantaneamente, desviando o olhar para o telefone. Era verdade que ela a havia sido intimada a jantar com Kaho, mas não chegou a confirmar que iria. Estava tentando fazê-lo quando Shaoran apareceu. Nem mesmo ela conseguia entender o motivo que a estava levando a se afastar dele daquela forma.

"Entendo..." - ele disse, atraindo a atenção da garota que estava um pouco perdida em seus próprios pensamentos. - "E a que horas vocês ficaram de jantar?" - questionou, suspirando.

"Às sete horas..." - disse pausadamente.

"Bem..." - ele consultou o relógio. - "São quase seis, vá arrumar-se que eu a acompanho até lá... Fica no caminho para meu apartamento e não aceito não como resposta." - acrescentou rapidamente, vendo-a fazer menção de protestar.

"Está bem!" - sorriu balançando negativamente a cabeça, indo se arrumar.

--FLASHBACK--

Kaho havia se sentado no outro sofá, em frente ao em que a jovem flor estava. O _kimono_ estendido em seu colo. A jovem despertou devagar de suas lembranças, mantendo o pequeno sorriso nos lábios. Levaram alguns segundos até que percebesse o que acontecia ao seu redor e ficou atrapalhada quando notou que Kaho já havia voltado.

"Sakura, vai me contar o que a está incomodando tanto ou, simplesmente, vai deixar sua futura cunhada preocupada com você?" - franziu as sobrancelhas, encarando-a. Ela não queria falar sobre aquilo, então desviou o olhar, fitando o chão. - "É sobre o Li, não é?" - inquiriu, suavemente, vendo-a erguer rapidamente o rosto com os olhos arregalados.

"Bem, eu..." - voltou a fitar o chão. - "Acho que você não vai querer ouvir sobre meus problemas..."

"Se eu não quisesse, acha que a teria convidado para vir aqui ou perguntado o que aconteceu?" - perguntou Kaho, sorrindo compreensiva. Sakura sorriu agradecida e, um pouco hesitante, confiou à Kaho os acontecimentos dos últimos tempos, desde que Li a beijou, tendo seu rosto banhado por lágrimas amargas.

**_Continua… _**

CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN  
**N/A - **Aiya!... Primeiramente, peço desculpas pelo atraso. Quem acompanhou o processo de desenvolvimento desse capítulo sabe dos problemas por que passei, mas não vou ficar me justificando. O que passou, passou. Já foi, não vale a pena ficar falando a respeito. O importante é que ele saiu!... E a culpa disso tudo foi o **AnimeFriends** e o fato de que não pude participar... hahahahaha... brincadeira!

Agradeço a todos que deixaram reviews e que vem acompanhando. Quero mandar um beijo especial para **Violet-Tomoyo** que enviou o 200º review da fic... Gente, eu nem sei o que seria de mim sem vocês...

Miaka, Felipe, Butterfly, Aninha, danizinha, Rosana, Kath Klein, Merry, Ruby, Yume e todo mundo que me aturou durante o período de 'chatice'... Valeu pelo apoio...

Agora um "behind the scenes" desse capítulo... que teve a mãozinha da minha bisavó Kath.

Sakura só via a porta da cozinha à sua frente, queria sumir dali, se fosse possível. Fugir, isolar-se, desaparecer. **Já não bastava ver Shaoran com aquele sorriso bobo ao lado daquela Naja, pois era isso que a garota parecia cuspindo veneno para todos os lados, ainda tinha que suportar passar por tamanha humilhação na frente dele e de todos seus novos "amigos"?** Essa foi a primeira versão de uma frase que, infelizmente, teve de ser modificada, porque não combina muito com a Sakura. Infelizmente a Sakurinha é uma "mosca-morta"...¬.¬ Está quase alcançando a Bruxaori...

Beijos a todos e até o próximo capítulo!

* * *

_Aiya,_ _minna_!  
Eu estou trazendo outro capítulo da versão original de Sdn, uma vez que SDNEE ainda vai demorar um pouco mais para sair... Quase não tive oportunidades de mexer nele durante essas férias, mas espero não demorar muito para finalizá-lo.

Gostaria de agradecer a quem está acompanhando (talvez, pela segunda vez) esta publicação.  
**Musette Fujiwara  
Gheisinha Kinomoto  
u.saku-chan  
Rach Snape**

Eu também quero aproveitar esse espaço para anunciar a comunidade do **o.r.k.u.t** exclusiva para fics de CCS a qual eu tenho a honra e prazer de ser colaboradora.  
A Comunidade foi criada pela grande RubbyMoon-sama e é muito bem organizada, vale a pena visitar.  
Você que é AUTOR, aproveite e publique suas histórias, se você for LEITOR, confira as fics (algumas são _inéditas_, postadas apenas na comunidade!) e fique sabendo de informações exclusivas!  
O link para a comunidade está no meu perfil. Dêem uma olhadinha, onegai!

Beijinhos e até a próxima.

**_Yoru._**


	13. Capítulo 13

**Suteki da ne**  
Capítulo Treze

Encontrava-se sentada em frente à penteadeira, escovando cuidadosamente as madeixas caramelo. O relógio marcava onze e meia, e ela estava sem sono algum. Suspirou pesadamente, deixando a escova sobre a cômoda e se levantou, caminhado até a janela do quarto. A noite estava quente, o que a incentivou a abrir um pouco a vidraça, deixando uma brisa entrar no quarto, tocando-a suavemente e balançando a leve camisola.

Olhou sonhadora para a lua e suspirou afastando-se, sentou-se sobre a cama, observando os pequenos detalhes do quarto. Estava se sentindo diferente desde que voltara da casa de Kaho, com o peito leve e uma sensação de conforto a engolfava. Seus olhos recaíram sobre um objeto e fez um pequeno sorriso aparecer em seu rosto, enquanto o pegava, carinhosamente, recordava o que sua futura cunhada lhe falara, acariciou o pêlo do lobo de pelúcia que Shaoran ganhara para ela naquele dia que nunca sairia de sua memória.

-FLASHBACK-

"Eu, às vezes, queria que ele não se mostrasse tão carinhoso comigo. Que não ficasse tão preocupado, e me olhasse daquela forma tão profunda..." - dizia devagar, olhando para um ponto qualquer da sala. - "Eu queria que ele nunca tivesse me beijado, mas, ao mesmo tempo... que aquele beijo não fosse o primeiro e o último... entende?" - olhou para Kaho de forma confusa. - "Por que ele tinha que fazer aquilo, afinal? Por que tinha que me beijar?..." - questionou em um sussurro, quase desesperado.

"Deve existir alguma razão para ele tê-la beijado, Sakura..." - Kaho disse calmamente, com um sorriso. - "Sabe, querida, um beijo, mesmo suave como o que ele lhe deu, não pode nunca ser chamado de engano, como você disse..." - ela parecia escolher cuidadosamente as palavras.

"Eu sei disso. Nada nunca pareceu tão perfeito, tão certo, mas... eu não sei se ele sentiu tudo o que eu senti..." - abaixou levemente a cabeça, fitando o chão. - "E, por mais que eu tente encontrar a razão porque ele me beijou, não consigo. Não entendo o porquê. Eu só queria não sofrer tanto por ele, mas parece que tudo está contra mim." - disse com voz embargada. - "Sempre que tento esquecê-lo, lembro daquele beijo, do jeito que ele me olha e..." - ergueu os olhos, que brilhavam em um misto de emoções. - "Mas então me lembro dele com a Yamazato e em como isso é injusto!".

"As coisas não são fáceis, Sakura, você tem de lutar pelo que deseja para mostrar ser realmente merecedora do que tanto almeja..." - disse, conselheira.

"Mas já não foi o suficiente? Já não basta o fato de ele sequer desconfiar de meus sentimentos e eu ter que assistir aquela... aquela _garota_ aproveitar-se dele?" - seus olhos tinham lágrimas e ela mantinha as mãos em frente ao tronco, apertando-as firmemente.

"Sei que está passando por dificuldades, não é fácil suprimir os próprios sentimentos, principalmente, quando o alvo deles está tão próximo como Shaoran..." - ela sentou-se ao lado da garota, passando os dedos levemente pelos olhos dela, secando-os suavemente. - "Mas nada que valha a pena na vida é fácil...".

-FLASHBACK-

Agarrou-se ao bicho de pelúcia, enquanto deitava na cama. Kaho estava com razão, ela tinha que tentar novamente, não poderia desistir dele. Não agora. Pousou seu olhar sobre o calendário e viu um grande círculo vermelho sobre o dia 13 de julho, um domingo. A festa que a Sra. Yelan estava planejando iria começar na noite de sábado, dia 12, terminando na madrugada do dia 13.

Uma idéia começou a se formar em sua mente. Não havia ainda encontrado o que dar a ele como presente de aniversário, mas talvez pudesse fazer algo diferente e...

"E contar a ele..." - sorriu confiante. - "Custe o que custar, não posso fraquejar de forma alguma..." - murmurou, abraçando o bichinho mais firmemente, acabando por adormecer.

CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN

Caminhava calmamente, aproveitando o final da tarde. O dia estava bem fresco, e não havia nada melhor do que andar despreocupadamente pela cidade após um longo e desgastante dia de trabalho. Não tinha pressa para voltar para casa, então aproveitou para olhar as vitrines das lojinhas de presente a procura de algo que lhe despertasse atenção. Ainda estava à procura do presente perfeito, afinal de contas.

De tão distraída que estava, não notou quando alguém saiu da loja por onde passava e esbarrou nela, deixando vários pacotes irem ao chão.

"Desculpe-me!" - pediu envergonhada, abaixando-se para juntar as caixas que estavam no solo sem nem mesmo encarar a pessoa que as carregava.

"Não foi nada, florzinha..." - disse a voz já conhecida de Yelan Li, enquanto se abaixava para pegar os pacotes também.

"Sinto muito, Sra. Li..." - voltou a falar, levantando-se. Permaneceram se encarando por alguns segundos em silêncio; a garota sem jeito, e a mulher um tanto curiosa.

"Foi muito bom tê-la encontrado, Sakura..." - Yelan sorriu para a garota que a encarou um pouco assustada. - "Será que podemos conversar por um instante?... Que tal tomarmos um chá lá em casa?" - questionou vendo a jovem concordar suavemente com a cabeça e apontou para um carro parado no outro lado da rua. Foram até ele, colocando as caixas sobre o banco traseiro, entrando em seguida.

"Onde está Wei?" - Sakura perguntou um pouco espantada, vendo a mulher sentar-se ao volante. Yelan sorriu ao perceber isso, mas seu sorriso desapareceu no instante seguinte.

"Wei foi levar Shaoran e os 'amigos' a Shinjuku..." - Sakura abaixou levemente a cabeça, percebendo certa decepção no tom que Sra. Li usara para falar.

"É tão estranho. Shaoran detesta multidões, nunca gostou de Shinjuku por ser movimentado..." - Sakura comentou enquanto Yelan colocava o carro em movimento. O silêncio prevaleceu durante o trajeto até o edifício onde Li residia. Enquanto retirava os pacotes do carro, Sakura abriu um sorriso saudoso, soltando uma amarga gargalhada.

"Nós costumávamos passar tanto tempo juntos que é até esquisito ficar sozinha..." - a garota disse olhando para Yelan, que fechava o carro.

"Sabe, Sakura, eu realmente não compreendo meu filho..." - admitiu, fazendo a garota encará-la de forma confusa.

"Como assim?" - questionou, seguindo a mulher para o interior do prédio.

Yelan passou pelo porteiro cumprimentando-o, assim como Sakura, e ambas entraram no elevador. A chinesa não falou nada até chegarem em frente à porta do apartamento.

"Shaoran não teve uma infância muito fácil..." - disse entrando, com a japonesa seguindo-a. Colocaram os pacotes no quarto de Yelan e seguiram para a cozinha, onde ela começou a preparar o chá. - "Quando meu esposo faleceu, Shaoran ainda não havia completado dois anos de vida, e eu não soube muito bem como conduzir as coisas..." - disse, um pouco triste. - "Eu e Shang não concordávamos em criar nossos filhos seguindo à risca as tradições, por isso ao mesmo tempo em que eu ensinava as tradições às minhas filhas, também as eduquei para agirem por elas mesmas, mas não sabia o que fazer com Shaoran, os rapazes não são educados da mesma forma que as garotas, sem contar que a mãe não deve interferir na educação do filho homem..." - explicava, enquanto arrumava a mesa.

"Isso deve ser terrível!" - Sakura comentou apreensiva e viu a mulher concordar com a cabeça.

"Sim, mas Shang tinha um espírito revolucionário e queria mudar isso. Perdíamos noites em claro falando em mandar nossas meninas para a faculdade, sobre quebrar de vez essa corrente que prendia a família ao passado..." - suspirou saudosa. - "Quando soubemos que eu estava esperando um menino, o pai de Shaoran começou a planejar minuciosamente a forma como o educaria, como o ensinaria a ser um guerreiro forte, de acordo com a tradição da família, mas sem deixar de ser um homem íntegro que reconhecesse o valor de todas as pessoas, fossem quem fossem..." - sorriu um pouco, mas seu sorriso era triste. - "Mas meu marido adoeceu e, apesar de ter lutado contra a doença, não conseguiu vencê-la; eu tive que permitir aos anciões que educassem Shaoran, conforme os costumes..." - lamentou-se.

Sakura se prontificou a servir o chá, enquanto Yelan cortava a torta. Permaneceram caladas por alguns segundos, enquanto se sentavam uma em frente à outra.

Yelan sorriu levemente vendo a japonesa encarando-a de forma inquieta. Apesar de serem amigos, ainda havia muito que ela não sabia a respeito de Shaoran. Respirou profundamente antes de voltar a narrar os fatos.

"Shaoran começou a ser doutrinado com mais rigidez que o normal, por causa da promessa que fiz a Shang antes dele falecer..." - e a isso foi interrompida.

"A promessa de não deixar que nenhum de seus filhos fosse obrigado a se casar pela tradição..." - Sakura murmurou, abaixando um pouco a cabeça.

"Exatamente." - a mulher sorriu, mantendo os olhos castanhos sobre a garota à sua frente, definitivamente, não compreendia Shaoran. - "Os anciões não questionaram a minha promessa, mas começaram a moldar meu filho de forma que pudesse ser manipulado,... ele era uma criança. Como distinguiria o que fazia porque queria do que pensava que queria?" - questionou pesarosamente, esboçando um pequeno sorriso. - "Foi então que veio a chance de tirá-lo do controle daqueles velhos parvos, graças à precipitação deles próprios em colocar Shaoran no mundo dos negócios..." - riu um pouco, fazendo uma pausa para comer um pedaço de torta e sorver um gole do chá. - "Shaoran tinha apenas dez anos quando fomos para a Inglaterra, mas precisava ver como se portava nas reuniões de negócios..." - balançou negativamente a cabeça. - "Prestava atenção em cada palavra pronunciada pelos executivos, mas começou a se sentir irritado por não compreender bem o que falavam já que não tinha domínio do inglês, ainda. O interesse que ele mostrou em aprender outra língua para o bem do clã agradou os anciões e eu entrei com a sugestão de implementação do currículo escolar de Shaoran, através do intercâmbio em vários países até a época da faculdade..." - sorriu ao ver a japonesa encará-la com os olhos brilhando.

"Então eu acho que devo agradecê-la, Sra. Li!" - disse deixando a mulher um pouco confusa. - "Foi graças a sua idéia que pude conhecer seu filho..." - comentou com emoção na voz, ficando pensativa no instante seguinte. - "Mas ainda não entendi o porquê de ter dito não compreendê-lo..." - falou, lembrando-se do que iniciou toda aquela conversa. Yelan sorriu.

"Chegarei lá..." - disse, retomando à narrativa. - "Shaoran custou a aprender que era diferente viver fora da proteção do Clã. Se você olhar para o rapaz que meu filho é hoje, fica difícil acreditar o quão arrogante ele era..." - confidenciou. - "Ele acreditava que tudo girava ao seu redor, se fosse permanecer por mais de cinco minutos em algum lugar, fazia questão de que todos soubessem quem era: o futuro líder do clã Li." - riu vendo a garota franzindo a sobrancelha um tanto incrédula. - "Se não acredita, pergunte a Eriol. Ele conheceu Shaoran nessa fase e o mais impressionante é que foi o único amigo que meu filho fez na Inglaterra, exatamente por não dar atenção aos acessos de superioridade que ele tinha, Eriol fazia pouco caso de quem Shaoran era ou deixava de ser. Perdi a conta de quantas vezes tivemos que apartar as discussões entre os dois...".

"Não acredito!" - Sakura riu com gosto tentando imaginar Eriol e Shaoran quando menores se atracando. - "Deve ser uma cena bastante engraçada de ser lembrada..." - comentou, fazendo a mulher rir também.

"Sim, principalmente por ver a audácia de Eriol, todo miudinho como era, ao desafiar Shaoran, que era bem mais forte, por causa do treino com artes marciais..." - foi interrompida.

"Artes marciais?" - Sakura questionou, um tanto espantada. - "Eu não sabia que ele lutava..." - estranhou.

"Ele pratica _kung fu_ desde os quatro anos como todos os membros da família e luta com espada desde os seis, como todos os garotos..." - explicou, vendo a japonesa arqueando as sobrancelhas. - "A família Li é muito prestigiada entre os clãs chineses como sendo origem de poderosos guerreiros e Shaoran era um dos mais aplicados. Venceu vários torneios entre os cinco e os catorze anos. Eu estranhei o fato de ele ter parado de praticar quando se mudou para cá..." - ouviu a jovem começar a rir.

"Se não for muita presunção, acho que tenho culpa quanto a essa decisão dele..." - abaixou um pouco a cabeça. - "Uma das primeiras coisas que conversamos quando nos conhecemos foi a respeito de minha total aversão aos torneios de artes marciais..." - abriu um pequeno sorriso. - "Touya costumava praticar judô, mas durante um campeonato trincou a clavícula e eu passei a detestar esse tipo de esporte...".

"Não acho que esteja sendo presunçosa, mas isso mostra a mudança que estou tentando ilustrar..." - a mulher de cabelos negros falou calmamente. - "Shaoran sofreu a principio, mas percebeu que ser membro da _família_ não era vantagem lá fora..." – suspirou com um sorriso. - "Principalmente ao ver como as outras crianças de sua idade o esnobavam por ser tão diferente. Começou a pensar por si, saindo da casca modelável que os anciões criaram e passou a ser mais cuidadoso com a forma que falava sobre o clã, até que, quando chegou ao Japão, decidiu omitir de quem o cercava esse pequeno detalhe..." - sorriu para a jovem que se encontrava a sua frente.

"E ele se tornou quem a senhora e seu marido esperavam que fosse?" - Sakura perguntou, com um olhar compreensivo.

"Em partes, sim..." - foi a resposta sincera da mulher. - "Você precisava ver a forma que ele enfrentou os anciões para poder permanecer no Japão há dois anos..." - riu lembrando-se da cena e então suspirou pesadamente. - "Mas há algo em que Shaoran tem me decepcionado ultimamente..." - admitiu com um sorriso triste, encarando a garota de forma carinhosa.

"Tenho certeza de que não é a intenção dele..." - disse calmamente.

"Eu sei... Shaoran tem esse problema, não percebe tão facilmente as coisas ao seu redor, tampouco o quanto suas ações afetam os outros." - ficaram em silêncio por alguns instantes, até Sakura soltar um pesado suspiro.

"Talvez... Mas, apesar de tudo, ele realmente não quer fazer ninguém se sentir mal..." - baixou a cabeça, levantando-a logo em seguida. - "É isso o que conta, no final... Não é mesmo?".

"É... Mas, essa compreensão toda que tem dele, acaba machucando-a mais ainda, não é, florzinha?" - viu-a assentir silenciosamente. - "Bem, no final, cabe somente a você decidir terminar com isso." - levantou-se da mesa, mas manteve-se apoiada e logo voltou a sentar-se, sentindo tontura e um pouco de dor de cabeça.

"Senhora!" - Sakura levantou-se e foi ao lado dela. - "O que foi?".

"Nada... Levantei rápido demais, somente isso." - disse mantendo a mão na têmpora.

"Não me parece... Vá deitar-se um pouco, ficarei aqui até que Shaoran e Wei voltem."

"Não precisa, Sakura... Eles vão chegar tarde e eu disse que o jantar já estaria pronto." - a senhora tentou protestar, mas Sakura já a acompanhava até o quarto.

"Então deixe que eu prepare algo..." - deixou a mulher sentada sobre a cama. - "Não se preocupe com nada... É o mínimo que posso fazer para agradecer o que tem feito por mim." - a garota se retirou antes que Yelan pudesse dizer qualquer outra coisa para fazê-la mudar de idéia.

CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN

Ele abriu a porta e entrou no apartamento seguido pelo homem de cabelos grisalhos e bigode farto, caindo de bruços sobre o sofá suspirando pesadamente.

"Estou esgotado, Wei..." - murmurou com o rosto contra o tecido da almofada que estava sob a sua cabeça.

"Não me admira, sendo arrastado para todos os lados como foi..." - comentou o mordomo, parando em frente ao sofá.

Shaoran virou o rosto aspirando profundamente o aroma que vinha da cozinha.

"Nossa, mamãe caprichou no jantar. O que será que ela está fazendo?" - perguntou, olhando para a porta da cozinha, mas sem a mínima intenção de se mexer. Wei riu balançando a cabeça negativamente.

"Vou verificar, jovem mestre!" - disse, curvando-se levemente e saindo da visão do rapaz. Shaoran fechou os olhos, repousando um pouco. Seu corpo todo doía, desde a unha do pé até a ponta dos cabelos. Certamente não conseguiria se mexer tão cedo.

"Boa noite, Sr. Wei!" - o rapaz abriu os olhos rapidamente ao ouvir uma voz agradável e melodiosa vinda da cozinha.

"Jovem Sakura, que bom vê-la por aqui!" - respondeu o senhor fazendo Shaoran se levantar rapidamente e quase correr até a cozinha. Parou na porta vendo-a usando um avental em frente ao fogão, com uma colher na mão. Estava adorável.

"Espero que não se importe por eu estar bagunçando a sua cozinha, Sr. Wei..." - ela comentou rindo um pouco. - "Mas a Sra. Yelan estava sentindo um pouco de dor de cabeça, então eu pedi a ela que se deitasse um pouco para descansar e deixasse o jantar por minha conta..." - sorriu, voltando-se novamente para o fogão.

"De forma alguma, Srta. Sakura..." - o mordomo sorriu. - "Há algo que eu possa fazer para ajudá-la?" - questionou, prestativo.

"Eu ia levar um chazinho para a Sra. Li agora..." - comentou, apontando para uma bandeja com alguns biscoitos e uma xícara de chá recém preparada. Wei concordou com a cabeça e pegou a bandeja, saindo da cozinha.

"O que você está preparando?" - Shaoran questionou se aproximando, assim que ficaram sozinhos na cozinha, assustando-a levemente, pois não havia percebido sua presença ali.

"_Yakitori_ e _lamen_ ao molho _dashi_..." - respondeu timidamente, mexendo devagar o caldo do macarrão.

"Quer ajuda?" - perguntou vendo-a negar suavemente com a cabeça.

"Pode se sentar e esperar..." - apontou para a mesa que já estava arrumada. - "Já estou quase terminando..." - desligou o fogo e começou a preparar as porções. Ficaram em silêncio durante alguns minutos. - "Divertiu-se?" - ela questionou desviando rapidamente o olhar para ele apenas para quebrar o silêncio.

"Sinceramente,..." - Shaoran suspirou pesadamente, olhando para o chão. - "...não. Eu detesto aquele lugar..." - respondeu erguendo novamente o olhar e encontrando os olhos esmeralda da garota sobre si de forma espantada.

Sakura fez menção de falar alguma coisa, mas desistiu e voltou novamente a atenção para os pratos. Shaoran se levantou e caminhou até parar ao seu lado, encarando-a atentamente.

"O que foi?" - ele perguntou, suavemente.

"Nada..." - murmurou, balançando negativamente a cabeça.

"Como nada, Sakura, você ia falar alguma coisa..." - disse, tomando o pegador de macarrão da mão dela e fazendo-a encará-lo. - "O que está acontecendo?... Você nunca teve medo de me falar nada antes, não é?" - comentou sussurrando com o esboço de um sorriso, enquanto ela desviava o olhar. Se ele ao menos soubesse. - "Sakura..." - chamou-a, fazendo com que o encarasse.

"Por que você faz isso?..." - perguntou em um murmúrio quase incompreensível.

"Isso, o quê, Sakura?" - perguntou confuso, no mesmo tom de voz que ela. Mas ela não respondeu, apenas continuou encarando-o de forma intensa, enquanto um sorriso tímido surgia em seu rosto. Ele tinha novamente aquele olhar tão doce e profundo. O que será que ele faria se soubesse? Só havia uma maneira de saber...

"Por que não percebe?" - inquiriu sussurrando e se inclinando levemente em direção a ele. - 'O que eu estou fazendo?' - sua mente perguntava assustada, mas não iria parar agora. Shaoran arregalou os olhos em espanto. Tudo parecia correr em câmera lenta, Sakura abriu lentamente a boca para dizer algo, mas... O telefone começou a tocar na sala, fazendo-os se separarem bruscamente. Li correu para atendê-lo.

Sakura fechou os olhos, transtornada pela interrupção. Por que tudo tinha que ir contra ela? Já era tão difícil reunir a coragem, encontrar o momento, a situação. Suspirou pesadamente, terminando de servir as porções e levando as tigelas à mesa.

"Amanhã?" - Shaoran falava ao telefone. - "Pode ser. O que querem fazer?" - questionou. - "Uhum,... podemos ir de metrô... hum,... não, é que Wei vai auxiliar minha mãe amanhã..." - escutava atentamente o que lhe falavam. - "Eu prefiro ir a Tokyo de metrô, é menos incômodo. Certo, então nos encontramos às dez horas na estação?... Até amanhã, ahm, Akio..." - desligou e voltou-se para porta da cozinha, vendo Sakura observá-lo.

"Vocês estão se dando muito bem, não é?" - constatou. - "Está até chamando-a pelo primeiro nome..." - comentou sorrindo de lado.

"Ainda não me acostumei com isso, mas Yamazato me incomodou o dia inteiro insistindo que deveria parar de chamá-la pelo sobrenome..." - caminhou lentamente em direção a ela. - "Então?... Você estava prestes a me dizer algo..." - encarou-a de forma um tanto ansiosa. Sentia-se nervoso, embora não soubesse explicar o porquê.- "O que é que eu não percebo?" - viu Sakura abrir um sorriso, desviando o olhar rapidamente por cima de seu ombro.

"Está se sentindo melhor, Sra. Yelan?" - ela questionou, dando alguns passos em direção a mulher.

CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN

Estava sentada sob uma árvore no pátio, as costas contra o tronco e um livro em suas mãos sendo apreensivamente devorado. Estava tão concentrada na leitura que nem percebeu quando alguém se aproximou, sentando-se ao seu lado e permanecendo algum tempo em silêncio apenas a observá-la.

"Pelo visto está gostando do livro..." - ela ouviu quando se preparava para mudar a página do livro, assustando-se e dando um pulinho.

"Isamu, não faça mais isso!" - ralhou, com uma mão no peito enquanto a outra segurava o livro na página onde estava lendo.

"Desculpe-me, Sakura!" - ele sorriu sem graça, vendo-a balançar a cabeça.

"Ah, não se preocupe. Eu apenas me assustei um pouco..." - respondeu sorrindo enquanto colocava o marcador na página onde interrompera a leitura.

"O que está lendo?" - ele questionou, olhando para a capa que Sakura ergueu para mostrar a ele com um sorriso brilhante. - "SEM BARREIRAS - Os Protetores..." - leu o título em voz alta erguendo uma sobrancelha. - "De quê se trata?".

"É sobre um casal de feiticeiros envolvido com espionagem. É complicado explicar assim, mas a história é maravilhosa. Esse é o segundo volume da trilogia e a terceira parte ainda não foi publicada, mas eu mal posso esperar..." - sorriu animada, com os olhos brilhando e fez Yoshida rir. - "Mas você queria falar comigo?" - perguntou suavemente, intrigando-se com o fato dele ter ido falar com ela durante o intervalo.

"É que eu estranhei você estar aqui sozinha enquanto toda a sua turma está reunida na sala de aula fazendo a maior algazarra por causa de uma festa que vai haver nesse final de semana..." - disse, vendo-a desviar o olhar.

"Eles estão pegando os convites para a festa de aniversário do Shaoran..." - explicou tristemente.

"E você não vai?" - estranhou piscando rapidamente os olhos em confusão. Sakura ergueu lentamente o rosto, fitando de forma perdida alguma coisa à sua frente.

-FLASHBACK-

"Desculpe a demora, Shaoran, mas a lanchonete estava uma loucura hoje..." - Sakura pediu se sentando no banco do parque onde o rapaz se encontrava. - "Por que me chamou?" - questionou sorrindo. Shaoran a encarou seriamente por um instante, antes de começar a falar.

"Sakura, você se lembra de quando combinamos que, sempre que houvesse uma festa importante, não importando a ocasião, iríamos juntos, até terminarmos o colegial?" - questionou apreensivamente, vendo-a concordar com a cabeça enquanto seu sorriso minguava. - "Eu queria saber se você ficaria chateada comigo se eu levasse Akio para minha festa de aniversário no sábado..." - falou rapidamente, vendo Sakura arregalar suavemente os olhos e abaixar a cabeça em seguida, respirando devagar. Ficaram em silêncio durante alguns instantes. Shaoran se criticava mentalmente, deveria ter lembrado de falar com Sakura antes de convidar Yamazato.

"Você tirou um peso enorme da minha consciência, Shaoran..." - Sakura pronunciou lentamente, erguendo novamente o rosto com um sorriso no rosto, fazendo-o ficar confuso. - "É que eu já havia combinado de ir com alguém..." - disse desviando o olhar, para fitar os próprios pés.

"É mesmo?" - ele perguntou erguendo uma sobrancelha enquanto ela confirmava. - "Bem,... eu fico mais... uhm, tranqüilo ao saber disso..." - sorriu apesar de estar claramente aborrecido. Não que ele tivesse razão para estar, afinal também convidara outra pessoa, mas era tão difícil aceitar que a _sua_ Sakura estivesse saindo com outra pessoa. Quem será que...

"Ah, Shaoran eu quase ia me esquecendo..." - Sakura começou de forma alegre, tentando desviar a atenção de Shaoran do que falara, antes que ele decidisse perguntar com quem ela iria. Ficaria em problemas se ele o fizesse. - "Você não se incomoda se eu só entregar o seu presente no domingo, não é?" - inquiriu.

"Por que só no domingo?" - ele perguntou com um pequeno sorriso de lado no rosto.

"O seu aniversário é no domingo, oras..." - respondeu sorrindo e fez uma pequena pausa. - "Além do mais, nós tínhamos combinado no mês passado que no dia do seu aniversário eu e você iríamos passar o dia juntos, esqueceu?" - questionou em tom de brincadeira, vendo-o abaixar um pouco a cabeça.

"Ah, é!" - ele murmurou, disfarçando e abrindo um sorriso em seguida, observando a japonesa à sua frente.

-FLASHBACK-

"Sakura?" - Yoshida a chamou, fazendo-a despertar.

"O quê?" - ela o olhou um pouco confusa. - "Ai, desculpe-me, Isamu. Eu estava me lembrando de algumas coisas e acabei me distraindo..." - sorriu envergonhada.

"Está tudo bem. Uhm,... você não foi convidada para o aniversário do Li?" - ele perguntou, vendo-a abrir um sorriso triste.

"Fui sim. Eu já recebi meu convite!" - explicou o porquê de não estar na sala e abaixou a cabeça fazendo uma pausa. - "Isamu..." - chamou-o um pouco hesitante erguendo um pouco os olhos olhando-o através da franja.

"O que foi?" - ele perguntou abrindo um sorriso e ela relaxou, encarando-o diretamente nos olhos.

"Você vai fazer alguma coisa no sábado à noite?" - perguntou com um pequeno sorriso, que aumentou quando ele negou. - "Gostaria de ir a essa festa comigo?" - suspirou inclinando suavemente a cabeça para a direita mantendo um sorriso no rosto.

"Mas é claro!" - ele respondeu sem pensar duas vezes.

CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN

Havia luzes espalhadas por todo o jardim do clube. Duas mesas grandes dispostas com o coquetel, tortas, bolos e bebidas embaixo de um toldo. Música suave animava o ambiente enquanto os convidados conversavam e buscavam a atenção do aniversariante e sua acompanhante. Yamazato esbanjava sorrisos e agia com muita naturalidade estando no centro das atenções, como sempre.

Sakura se mantinha afastada, tentando fingir que se divertia e que estava bem. Esperava sentada em um banco enquanto Yoshida fora buscar um copo de suco para ela. Abaixou ligeiramente a cabeça pensando que o rapaz era muito atencioso e gentil, mas ela nem sempre se sentia confortável quando ele se encontrava por perto. Ergueu o rosto concentrando-se em Shaoran, que conversava com alguns dos rapazes que faziam parte do time de futebol do colégio e que, Deus sabe por que razão, foram convidados para a festa também. Ele usava terno e gravata pretos com a camisa branca; os cabelos, inevitavelmente, desalinhados pelo costume que tinha de passar as mãos por eles, jogando-os para trás. Observou-o puxar um pouco o colarinho, tentando afrouxar a gravata e um sorriso delineou seus lábios. Será que ela era a única que percebia o quanto ele se sentia incomodado com tudo aquilo? Levou dolorosamente uma das mãos ao peito, desviando o olhar, quando Akio agarrou possessivamente o braço do chinês.

"Por que você sofre desse jeito se sabe que ele está completamente indiferente à sua dor?" - Isamu perguntou assustando-a. Não havia percebido que ele retornara e se mantinha parado ao seu lado. Sakura ergueu os olhos cheios de lágrimas fitando-o por alguns segundos antes de se levantar.

"Você pensa que sofrer é escolha minha?" - questionou, ficando de costas para ele. - "Eu peço todas as noites, antes de dormir, que esse sentimento seja arrancado de meu coração, mas ao acordar percebo que de nada adiantou…" - sentiu-o segurar seu braço, virando-a até seus olhos se encontrarem.

"Você pede, mas não faz nada…" - disse. - "Por favor, Sakura, deixe-me ajudá-la a esquecê-lo…" - puxou-a para mais perto de si e ergueu suavemente o rosto da garota. Os olhos esmeralda se arregalaram, enquanto todos os sentidos de Sakura gritavam que aquilo não estava certo. O que Yoshida pretendia fazer era errado. Tentou virar o rosto, mas não conseguiu, pois ele o mantinha bem preso entre os dedos de sua mão, mas não chegava a machucar. Empurrou-o tentando se afastar, mas ele era mais forte que ela e a segurava firmemente entre seus braços. As lágrimas não derramadas que ela tinha nos olhos rolaram por seu rosto ao perceber que os lábios do rapaz estavam sobre os seus e por um instante se deixou envolver por aquela sensação, mas, retornando a si, voltou a empurrá-lo, sem conseguir afastá-lo até que foram separados bruscamente e o viu ser atirado ao chão.

CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN

Shaoran sentiu alguém passar o braço pelo seu, parando ao seu lado. Olhou rapidamente para baixo e viu Akio lhe sorrindo. Seus olhos, inadvertidamente, buscaram por Sakura e ficou espantado ao perceber que Yoshida a segurava pelos braços, forçando-a a olhar para ele. Soltou-se de Akio não se importando com os protestos da garota.

"O que ele pensa que está fazendo?" - murmurou entre os dentes encaminhando-se até onde eles estavam. Percebeu com uma pontada de dor que Sakura tentava se afastar, mas não conseguia e ficou tomado de raiva ao ver aquele cretino beijar os doces e delicados lábios de Sakura. Quando deu por si, já o tinha empurrado ao chão, afastando-os.

"Quem você pensa que é?" - o rapaz perguntou enquanto avançava sobre Shaoran. Este bloqueou com um dos braços o soco que o japonês lhe desferiu, rasgando seu terno pelo movimento brusco, e chutou as pernas de Yoshida dando-lhe um soco em seguida, fazendo-o voltar para o solo. Sua respiração estava alta por causa da cólera que o acometera e rangia os dentes mantendo os punhos fechados. Quem aquele idiota pensava que era para beijar Sakura? Yoshida não era digno de sequer dirigir a palavra a ela, muito menos de tocá-la. Viu os seguranças se aproximarem e relaxou os ombros, desviando os olhos do rapaz que se encontrava no chão.

"Levem-no para fora!" - ordenou, voltando-se para Sakura, que ainda tinha lágrimas escorrendo de seus olhos. Aquela visão lhe cortou o coração. Aproximou-se devagar até ficarem frente a frente. Ele a abraçou suavemente encostando o rosto dela em seu ombro.

"Está tudo bem com você? Ele a machucou?" - perguntou suavemente, sentindo que ela começava a chorar com mais força.

"Por quê?" - ela afastou-se e olhou-o nos olhos. - "Por que você tem que se importar?" - questionou em meio a um soluço e saiu correndo, deixando um Shaoran confuso para trás.

"O que ela quis dizer com isso?" - perguntou-se, pensando em voz alta.

CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN

Sakura cruzou correndo o jardim e entrou no prédio do clube, percorrendo às cegas os corredores. Avistou a saída e dirigia-se para lá quando sentiu segurarem seu braço. Voltou-se rapidamente para trás e viu os olhos castanhos de Yelan repletos de preocupação.

"O que houve, Sakura?" - ela perguntou, vendo a garota estremecer tentando segurar mais lágrimas.

"Sinto muito, Sra. Yelan, mas não estou me sentindo bem…" - disse em um murmúrio, vendo-a balançar positivamente a cabeça, voltando-se para trás onde Wei estava parado na porta do saguão de entrada do clube.

"Prepare o carro para levar Sakura para casa, Wei…" - pediu, vendo-o assentir e retirar-se. Voltou-se para a garota e sorriu fracamente, vendo-a abrir a boca para tentar dizer alguma coisa. Interrompeu-a antes. - "Eu sei o que você vai dizer, mas não vou deixá-la voltar para casa em um táxi a essa hora, Sakura, muito menos nesse estado…" - observou os orbes esmeralda se arregalarem e, em seguida, a garota abaixar o rosto, resignada.

"Obrigada por tudo, Sra. Yelan!" - disse secando o rosto e abriu um sorriso envergonhado. - "Eu sinto muito por estar chorando agora. Essa será a última vez que nos veremos já que vai voltar amanhã cedo para Hong Kong, e que bela lembrança minha a senhora vai estar levando para casa, não é?" - tentou brincar, mas não conseguiu manter o sorriso no rosto por muito tempo.

"O fato de você estar chorando hoje, não apaga de minha memória a lembrança do seu sorriso e do carinho que você tem por meu filho, assim como também não apaga o carinho que tenho por você, pequena flor..." - Yelan sorriu suavemente, erguendo o rosto da garota para que a encarasse nos olhos. - "Você é uma garota especial e ganhou meu respeito e admiração em tão pouco tempo que até mesmo eu me surpreendi..." - falou rindo baixinho, e fazendo a jovem também rir.

"Obrigada por toda a sua compreensão. Eu espero que não se importe, mas..." - hesitou um pouco. - "...mas a senhora tem sido uma verdadeira mãe para mim..." - completou, vendo um sorriso iluminar o rosto da mulher.

"Fico feliz por ouvir isso, minha querida..." - disse emocionada. - "Sabe, eu quero, mais uma vez, agradecê-la por ser amiga de meu filho. E, também, gostaria de saber se há algo que você queira para que eu possa mostrar minha gratidão..." - encarou fixamente as esmeraldas da jovem e a ouviu suspirar, abrindo um sorriso.

"Eu não me tornei amiga de Shaoran para receber recompensas, Sra. Yelan..." - balançava negativamente a cabeça enquanto falava. Abaixou a cabeça fitando o chão. - "E, mesmo que eu quisesse pedir algo em troca, há apenas uma pessoa que poderia me dar isso..." - confessou, fazendo a mulher balançar positivamente a cabeça, indicando que compreendia.

"Eu espero, então, que você consiga conquistar o que tanto deseja, meu bem..." - disse suavemente a mulher, olhando sobre o ombro da garota onde um funcionário do clube a chamava, avisando que o carro a estava esperando. - "Não apenas para o seu bem, mas para o de meu filho também..." - murmurou vendo a figura da jovem se afastando.

**_Continua..._**

CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN  
**N/A - **_Aiya_!!...

Sabem, eu realmente gostei de escrever esse capítulo... principalmente porque ele vai marcar uma inversão nos acontecimentos da história...

Acho que era só isso... Agora posso dizer:

Muito obrigada a todos que têm acompanhado o fic: B166ER, Aninha, Tat, killera, Gisleine, Cláudia, Mamãe Miaka, Felipe S. Kai, Rosana, Kath, Dani-chan, Butterfly, Merry, Cherry.

Nhaaaa... Eu fico por aqui, hoje...

* * *

_Repostado em: 22/08/2007._

_Aiya, minna!_

Bem, enquanto o próximo capítulo do SDNEE está atrasado, eu fico feliz por poder, ao menos, trazer sem atrasos os capítulos dessa versão.

Valeu:  
**Gheisinha Kinomoto  
Juliana  
**por estarem acompanhando!!

Beijinhos.

**_Yoru. _**


	14. Capítulo 14

**Suteki da ne**  
Capítulo Quatorze

_Abriu lentamente os olhos ouvindo o farfalhar de folhas e o canto de pássaros ao longe. Estava deitada sobre a grama macia, cercada de grandes árvores. Por entre as copas, via o céu noturno iluminado por estrelas brilhantes. _

_Passou a caminhar entre as árvores, seguindo o brilho das estrelas, e chegou a uma clareira. A visão que teve preencheu seu coração de uma grande serenidade. _

_Havia um lago cristalino, onde o brilho das estrelas era refletido como se a superfície da água fosse um espelho. A lua cheia brilhava iluminando a cerejeira que se encontrava no centro do lago, em uma pequena ilha, e cujas pétalas dançavam, embaladas pela suave brisa, de encontro ao chão. Vaga-lumes faziam vôos inconstantes, tornando o ambiente ainda mais perfeito e mágico. Sentiu o vento roçar em seu rosto, brincando com as madeixas de seus cabelos. Vendo-se naquele cenário tão lindo, não pôde deixar de sentir uma grande pressão em seu peito, pois se encontrava ali, sozinha... _

**_"O vento, como um coração que nadou nas palavras acumuladas". _**

_Sentou-se na beirada do lago, molhando suavemente os pés e viu seu reflexo ficar embaralhado pelas ondas formadas na superfície. Suspirou, voltando seu olhar para o céu e permaneceu observando as estrelas. Aqueles pequenos pontos de luz sempre causaram um grande fascínio sobre si. Costumava ficar observando o céu noturno esperando ver estrelas cadentes quando era menor... _

**_"As estrelas, lágrimas gentis em um fluxo transbordante". _**

_Seus olhos passaram a derramar lágrimas, que eram suavemente enxugadas pelos dedos invisíveis do vento. Voltou a encarar o lago, observando uma silhueta conhecida na outra margem e um sorriso se formou delicadamente em seus lábios quando, em um piscar de olhos, ele apareceu à sua frente, sorrindo e com aquele olhar que lhe aquecia o coração, que penetrava em sua alma e aliviava todas as suas dores, ao mesmo tempo em que a feria tão profundamente. _

_Foi puxada por ele para que se levantasse e, com um único toque de sua mão, ganhou o mundo... _

**_"É bonito, não? Caminhar juntos nas mãos um do outro". _**

_Caminharam pelos mais diferentes cenários, mas não importava, ele estava ali... com ela. Retornaram ao mesmo lago e lhe pareceu ainda mais perfeito. Sentaram-se lado a lado e repousaram. Os braços dele em torno de sua cintura, trazendo-a para mais perto. Ela estava em casa... _

**_"Para sua cidade, sua casa, em seus braços". _**

_Ouvia-o falar, mas não compreendia. Não precisava realmente, pois sabia o que seus lábios pronunciavam. O vento soprava e, uivando ao longe, repetia suas palavras que pareciam ecoar, sendo eternamente repetidas ao seu ouvido, em sua mente, seu coração. _

**_"O vento detém suas palavras. É uma ilusão gentil". _**

_Observava, silenciosamente, cada um dos detalhes que não se cansava de reparar. Os cabelos balançavam ao vento, os lábios finos e bem desenhados, entreabertos. A cicatriz praticamente invisível que ele tinha no supercílio. Os olhos que estavam, agora, voltados para ela, que a hipnotizavam e chamavam para que se aproximasse... _

**_"Eu sonho". _**

_...Até ter os lábios tomados de forma doce em uma carícia que fez todo seu mundo desaparecer. _

Rolou lentamente na cama, olhando para o céu ainda escuro através da janela. Desviou o olhar para o relógio constatando que ainda não eram nem cinco da madrugada e, puxando o lençol sobre o corpo, voltou a fechar os olhos tentando dormir novamente. Passaram-se dez, quinze, vinte minutos e Sakura não conseguiu mais adormecer. Decidiu se levantar, parando de enrolar na cama, e foi tomar um banho para espantar os resquícios do sono que ainda existiam.

Enquanto relaxava na banheira, fragmentos do sonho que tivera há pouco, vinham a sua mente, transformados em palavras que ela decidiu passar para o papel, antes que se perdessem.

Seus olhos passavam e repassavam sobre o que havia escrito e nem ao menos notara que, lá fora, o dia já estava claro, apesar das densas nuvens que cobriam o céu.

Seu relógio tocou às sete horas, como o havia programado. Desceu as escadas e ligou o rádio indo para a cozinha, cantarolando suavemente enquanto pensava no que havia planejado para aquele dia: iria até o apartamento de Shaoran levar a ele o presente que comprara, conforme haviam combinado, e diria o quanto ele era importante para ela.

**_You walked in the room_**_  
Você entrou na sala_**_  
And time was standin' still._**_  
__E o tempo parou_**_  
Knew you were my destiny_**_  
Eu soube que você era meu destino_**_  
By the way you made me feel_**_  
Pelo jeito que me fez sentir_**_  
Only you in my life,_**_  
Apenas você em minha vida_**_  
Forever and a day,_**_  
Para sempre e um dia a mais_**_  
You're everything I ever imagined_**_  
Você é tudo que eu sempre imaginei_**_  
My love could be_**_  
que meu amor pudesse ser_**_  
You for me..._**_  
Você para mim..._

"É isso mesmo..." - sussurrou, enquanto repassava pela milésima vez o discurso que vinha ensaiando. O que acontecera durante a festa na noite anterior parecia ter se apagado de suas lembranças.

Terminou de preparar o desjejum e, enquanto mordia a torrada com a geléia de amora, relia o que escrevera aquela manhã com um pequeno sorriso. Terminou de limpar a cozinha deu uma arrumada na sala e estava a caminho das escadas quando ouviu a campainha tocar.

**_Like the stars need the sky,_**_  
Como as estrelas precisam do céu,_**_  
And the river needs its rain,_**_  
E o rio precisa de sua chuva_**_  
Like an eagle needs its wings,_**_  
Como uma águia precisa das asas_**_  
And a fire needs its flame,_**_  
E um fogo de sua chama_**_  
Like the sun needs the day,_**_  
Como o sol precisa do dia_**_  
And the night needs the moon,_**_  
E a noite precisa da lua_**_  
Like the air that I breath,_**_  
Como o ar que eu respiro_**_  
That's how I - dreamed of you_**_  
Dessa forma que eu - imaginava você_**_  
I dreamed you…_**_  
Eu imaginei você..._

Por alguma razão, Sakura sentiu seu coração se contrair ao ver Tomoyo parada em frente ao portão de sua casa.

"Oi, Sakura..." - a morena disse, forçando um pequeno sorriso. - "Eu vim ver como você está. Nem se despediu de nós quando foi embora, ontem..." - falou preocupada, fazendo Sakura sorrir suavemente. Talvez não houvesse motivo para se preocupar.

"Eu estou bem, Tomoyo, desculpe-me não ter avisado que iria embora..." - caminhou até a amiga, abrindo o portão para que ela entrasse, e seguiram até a sala, sentando-se silenciosamente lado a lado. - "Conte-me o que foi que eu perdi..." - falou divertida, mas viu Tomoyo abaixar a cabeça.

"Esse é o problema, Sakura..." - ouviu a amiga sussurrar com a voz embargada.

"O que foi que houve, Tomoyo?" - apressou-se em perguntar, preocupada. - "Você e Eriol brigaram?" - inquiriu e viu a amiga menear a cabeça negativamente. Arregalou os olhos, sentindo lágrimas se formarem. - "O que foi, então? Tem relação com Shaoran, não é?" - engoliu em seco com as mãos tremendo levemente.

Tomoyo respondeu que sim com a cabeça, notando a angústia da amiga. Abaixou a cabeça e suspirou, tentando não chorar também.

"Sakura, o Li ontem... ele... ele..." - gaguejava sem saber direito o que falar. Lágrimas escorriam lentamente pela face de Sakura, enquanto compreendia aos poucos o que acontecera.

"E-eles estão namorando, não é?" - perguntou, contendo um soluço. - "Shaoran pediu Yamazato em namoro ontem e eles estão namorando. Era isso o que você queria me contar, Tomoyo?" - sentiu-se em meio a uma tormenta ao ver a amiga confirmar com a cabeça. Estava desesperada como se um punhal... Não! Como se uma espada estivesse sendo atravessada em seu peito, triturando seu coração.

"Sakura, eu..." - Tomoyo tentava encontrar palavras para ajudá-la, mas não conseguia pensar em nada. O que dizer para acalmar um coração despedaçado? Abraçou-a protetoramente, fechando os olhos violeta, tentando impedir que as lágrimas que se formaram, ao ver a amiga naquele estado, escapassem de seus olhos. Chorar agora não a ajudaria. Olhou-a de forma apreensiva ao sentir Sakura se afastar, encarando-a.

"Por quê? Eu não compreendo a razão de tudo isso estar acontecendo comigo, Tomoyo!" - desabafou sendo violentamente sacudida pelos soluços. Tampou a boca com uma das mãos balançando negativamente a cabeça. - "O que eu fiz para merecer isso? Eu devo ter feito algo muito ruim, não?" - disse enquanto escondia o rosto nas mãos.

"Você não deve se culpar, Sakura!" - a morena falou carinhosamente afagando os cabelos da garota e trazendo-a para mais perto, de forma que ela pudesse chorar em seus ombros. Doía-lhe o coração ver a amiga daquele jeito e a revoltava lembrar-se da atitude de Shaoran. O que ele estava pensando? Será que não percebia o mal que causava àquela garota?

"O que eu devo pensar, então?" - questionou com o rosto ainda escondido no ombro de Tomoyo. Ficaram em silêncio, enquanto Tomoyo buscava sabedoria para mostrar à amiga a solução.

"Sinceramente, eu não sei o que posso dizer..." - admitiu sentindo a amiga voltar a chorar.

Após longos minutos, Sakura se acalmou um pouco e afastou-se, secando o rosto. Encarava Tomoyo suspirando pesadamente.

"Para mim já basta, Tomoyo!" - confessou encostando-se no sofá, olhando para o teto. - "Cansei de passar cada minuto do dia pensando nele, esperando que me note. Estou cansada de sonhar com ele..." - sussurrou, fechando os olhos e mordendo o lábio inferior. - "...e mais que tudo, estou cansada de pensar naquele maldito beijo..." - foi interrompida.

"Beijo?... De que beijo você está falando, Sakura?" - Tomoyo se ajeitou no sofá encarando-a apreensivamente. Sakura abaixou a cabeça, com o rosto rosado. - "Você e o Li se beijaram?" - arregalou os olhos. - "Quando? Como? Por que você não me contou sobre isso?..." - questionou chateada. - "Eu achei que confiasse em mim, Sakura!".

"E eu confio, Tomoyo!" - a garota de olhos verdes pegou uma das mãos da morena entre as suas com carinho. - "Mas não achei justo incomodar você com meus problemas. Você e Eriol estão tão bem... Seria egoísmo de minha parte..." - sorriu fracamente, recebendo um olhar compreensivo.

"E você acha mesmo, que me esconder as coisas, impede que eu me preocupe com você, Sakura?" - questionou docemente. - "Como foi que aconteceu isso?" - sorriu um pouco, sem evitar a curiosidade.

"Foi no primeiro sábado da semana que a Sra. Yelan chegou a Tomoeda..." - sorriu ao se lembrar. - "Nós fomos ao parque de diversões e ele pegou um bichinho de pelúcia para mim na barraca de tiro ao alvo. Eu o abracei para agradecer e... ele me beijou..." - suspirou, abaixando a cabeça.

"E o que você fez?" - cruzou os braços, com um tom levemente indignado na voz.

"Eu tentei dizer a ele o que sentia depois disso, caso você esteja se perguntando..." - Sakura respondeu, tendo compreendido o tom de voz da amiga. - "Mas a Yamazato apareceu na hora. Nós não conseguimos nos encarar de novo depois disso..." - abaixou a cabeça, secando uma lágrima que estava se formando em seus olhos novamente.

"Isso explica o constrangimento entre vocês no domingo, mas na segunda-feira vocês estavam se falando normalmente..." - Tomoyo comentou, estranhando.

"Eu sei..." - Sakura sussurrou, arrependida. - "Depois que você e Eriol foram embora eu disse que o beijo foi um engano e..." - foi interrompida, por uma Tomoyo aturdida.

"Sakura!" - a morena passou as mãos pelos cabelos. - "Por quê?" - questionou confusa.

"Não conseguíamos nos encarar, Tomoyo! Eu não estava agüentando mais..." - repousou sobre o sofá, com os olhos fechados. - "Eu não sei o motivo que o levou a fazer aquilo, mas, se ele não conseguia olhar para mim, isso só poderia significar que ele...".

"Que ele também não entendia o que tinha acontecido..." - Tomoyo completou. - "Se você tivesse dado tempo a ele, talvez descobrisse..." - disse suavemente.

"Descobrisse o quê, Tomoyo?" - Sakura inquiriu e viu a amiga abrir e fechar a boca. Tomoyo não poderia dizer que Li descobriria que a amava, mesmo porque o estúpido pedira outra garota em namoro na noite anterior e Sakura não acreditaria. - "Sabe o que é pior nisso tudo?" - ela perguntou, interrompendo os pensamentos de Tomoyo. - "Eu havia me decidido que hoje eu iria contar a ele. Que de uma vez por todas iria dizer o que sinto, mas agora..." - suspirou profundamente.

"Agora?" - Tomoyo perguntou com uma sobrancelha erguida.

"Agora eu vou seguir em frente. Não tenho porque ficar batendo sempre na mesma tecla, não é?" - sorriu, soltando os cabelos do rabo-de-cavalo que usava e começando a fazer uma trança. - "Eu só espero que o Shaoran encontre o que estava procurando ao lado da Yamazato..." - disse por fim, fazendo Tomoyo abrir um sorriso sardônico.

"Ora, Sakura..." - a morena começou, rodando os olhos. - "Você conhece a Yamazato e sabe o que ela tem em mente. Em breve eles terão terminado. Isso não vai durar..." - afirmou, encarando a amiga que tinha um olhar triste. - "O Shaoran está apenas iludido e confuso. Quando tudo isso terminar, você tem que estar ao lado dele para confortá-lo, pois mais do que nunca, ele vai precisar do seu amor!".

"Mas quanto tempo eu tenho que suportar até que isso aconteça, Tomoyo?" - questionou balançando negativamente a cabeça. - "Não!... Eu não quero ter de confortá-lo, porque isso vai provar que ele realmente sentia algo muito forte por ela e..." - engoliu em seco, como se dizer aquilo doesse. - "Yamazato não merece o carinho que Shaoran sente por ela, mas eu espero que ela aprenda a dar valor pela pessoa que ele é e não o faça sofrer..." - desejou, fechando os olhos, e respirando profundamente.

"Sakura..." - foi tudo o que Tomoyo conseguiu dizer, vendo a amiga voltar a derramar algumas lágrimas.

CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN

Estava voltando do mercado com as compras para preparar o almoço. Olhou demoradamente para o céu, e decidiu apressar o passo, visto que poderia começar a chover a qualquer instante. O vento fresco balançava as árvores. Aquele tempo parecia refletir exatamente seu estado de espírito.

"Sakura!" - ouviu seu nome, ao mesmo tempo em que um trovão soava ao longe. Voltou-se para trás, vendo Shaoran se aproximar com um sorriso, que fazia seu coração doer a cada batida.

"Oi..." - sorriu fracamente, abaixando a cabeça.

"Está tudo bem?" - ele perguntou, erguendo o rosto dela, sentindo-a tremer.

"Sim. Não se preocupe..." - suspirou, abrindo um sorriso. - "Desculpe-me pela confusão de ontem..." - pediu curvando-se humildemente e fazendo-o sorrir.

"Não se preocupe, mas você me deixou preocupado..." - soltou-a e encarou-a demoradamente. - "O que foi que aconteceu?" - inquiriu suavemente.

"E-eu não sei..." - desviou o olhar, observando alguns jovens passando de bicicleta pela alameda. - "Sua mãe já..." - mudou de assunto, e o viu concordar antes mesmo que terminasse a frase.

"Acabei de voltar do aeroporto..." - sorriu sem graça. - "Acho que mamãe estava brava comigo, porque desde ontem não me dirigiu a palavra, a não ser para me pedir que lhe mandasse lembranças e para dizer-lhe que vai ficar esperando por sua visita em Hong Kong..." - abaixou a cabeça, fitando os pés, por um segundo e voltou a erguê-la. - "Sakura eu tenho que contar-lhe uma coisa. Ontem, eu... e-eu... bem,... eu..." - começou a gaguejar nervosamente. O que estava acontecendo? Por que era tão difícil contar a ela?

"Sim, e-eu já sei!" - Sakura o interrompeu, deixando-o espantado. Ela sorriu docemente encarando-o nos olhos. - "É só o que estão comentando por aí..." - explicou ao vê-lo encarando-a como quem pergunta: como?

"Ah!" - sorriu fracamente. - "Eu estava querendo lhe contar pessoalmente..." - murmurou, um pouco desapontado, vendo Sakura abaixar a cabeça. Ela estava grata por não ter sido ele a lhe contar sobre isso. - "O-o que você acha?" - perguntou um pouco ansioso.

"Do quê?" - Sakura arregalou os olhos, sentindo a ironia da vida lhe dar um tapa na face. Ele estava lhe perguntando o que achava do fato de estar namorando Yamazato? Qual a razão disso?

"Você acha que tomei a decisão certa?" - ele questionou, fazendo-a receber um forte golpe, tendo de se controlar para não sair correndo em lágrimas, ou começar a gritar a verdade sobre o que achava, sobre o que sentia.

"O que _você_ pensa sobre isso, Shaoran?" - ela respondeu com uma nova pergunta. Shaoran abaixou a cabeça, sem responder.

"Eu acho que fiz a coisa certa..." - ele respondeu sussurrando, após ficarem alguns minutos em silêncio.

"Eu fiquei de lhe entregar seu presente hoje, não é?" - Sakura mudou de assunto, com um tom alegre na voz. - "Mas não esperava encontrá-lo agora, então não estou com ele aqui..." - disse envergonhada. Shaoran sorriu ao erguer o olhar novamente encarando-a.

"Não tem problema. Você pode entregá-lo mais tarde..." - disse balançando a cabeça suavemente.

"Está bem! Eu passo no seu apartamento para entregá-lo hoje no final da tarde, pode ser?" - ela perguntou com um sorriso.

"Ahm,... eu não vou estar em casa no final da tarde..." - o sorriso de Shaoran desapareceu, dizendo a Sakura que ele estaria com a namorada. - "...mas você pode deixar o presente na portaria..." - disse, pensativo. - "Ou pode entregá-lo amanhã no colégio..." - acrescentou, sem jeito.

"Não. Eu deixarei o pacote na portaria..." - ouviu mais um trovão e suspirou. - "Acho melhor eu ir..." - comentou, vendo-o assentir.

"Até amanhã, então, Sakura..." - Shaoran fez menção de beijá-la no rosto, mas Sakura se afastou, acenando levemente.

"Até amanhã, Shaoran..." - respondeu, vendo-o virar-se e começar a se afastar. Sentia o coração bater cada vez mais forte e a respiração ficar alterada. Deu um passo na direção que ele tomara chamando-o. - "Shaoran!" - viu-o virar-se imediatamente para trás, encarando-a.

Shaoran se afastava e o coração dele parecia estar em dificuldade de bater. Ouviu Sakura chamá-lo e voltou-se para ela, sentindo-o acelerar. Encarou as piscinas esmeraldas da garota e sentiu-se apreensivo. Era como se seu coração esperasse que ela dissesse algo, mas o quê?

"Feliz Aniversário!" - Sakura sorriu fracamente.

"Obrigado." - disse, sentindo-se desapontado, mas sem compreender o porquê. Voltou a caminhar, distanciando-se.

Sakura viu-o diminuir com a distância e lágrimas brotaram em seus olhos. Abriu um sorriso tímido, secando-as.

"Eu te Amo, Shaoran Li..." - sussurrou vendo-o longe, antes de se voltar em direção a sua casa.

CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN

"Chiharu!" - a garota chamou, fazendo com que a amiga se voltasse para trás.

"Bom dia, Naoko!" - Chiharu a cumprimentou, assim que Naoko a alcançou voltando a percorrer o corredor do colégio. - "Como foi o final de semana?" - questionou com um sorriso.

"Tudo bem, e o seu?" - inquiriu, colocando atrás da orelha parte do cabelo que cobria o seu rosto.

"Foi bom." - falou inquieta. - "Olhe, é a Rika!" - apontou para a garota de cabelos acaju escuro, que subia as escadas. - "Rika!" - chamou-a.

"Bom dia, meninas!" - Rika sorriu. - "Como estão?" - perguntou recebendo respostas positivas das amigas. - "Eu estou bem, também... apenas um pouco indignada, ainda..." - admitiu tristemente.

"Para dizer a verdade, eu também!" - Chiharu suspirou entrando na sala seguindo as amigas.

"Eu ainda não acredito que o Li fez aquilo!" - Naoko comentou, sentando-se.

"Você não é a única, Naoko!" - Yamazaki falou, intrometendo-se na conversa. - "O Li se mostrou extremamente maleável ao se deixar conduzir pela Yamazato, ao ponto de pedi-la em namoro..." - completou, recebendo assentimento das garotas.

"Gente!" - Rika exclamou, levando uma mão à boca. - "Como será que a Sakura vai reagir ao saber?" - inquiriu fazendo os amigos se entreolharem.

"Será que ela já soube?" - Chiharu perguntou, mais a si própria que aos amigos.

"Provavelmente, ninguém falava de outra coisa ontem, e hoje é a mesma coisa..." - Yamazaki respondeu pensativo.

"Algum de vocês viu a Sakura ontem?" - Rika foi quem falou, preocupada.

"Será que..." - Chiharu teve a sentença interrompida quando a porta se abriu dando passagem a uma Sakura abatida.

"Bom dia!" - falou baixinho, dirigindo-se ao seu lugar.

Os quatro interromperam a conversa, permanecendo a encarar a garota de olhos verdes, que organizava silenciosamente o material da primeira aula sobre a carteira, enquanto se decidiam o que fazer. Chiharu foi a primeira a tomar uma decisão e se aproximar.

"Sakura..." - chamou-a, parando ao lado da carteira dela.

"Oi, Chiharu..." - sorriu fracamente, encarando a amiga.

"Você ficou sabendo sobre a feira de filhotes que vai acontecer depois de amanhã no parque?" - perguntou com toda animação que pôde colocar na voz. Sakura negou com a cabeça. - "Quando eu fiquei sabendo, logo pensei em você, já que adora bichinhos e queria saber se não quer ir conosco visitar a feira..." - sorriu ao ver um pouco de ânimo no rosto da amiga.

"Eu adoraria!" - sorriu. - "Quem mais irá?" - perguntou, ajeitando-se sobre a cadeira.

"Eu, você, Yamazaki..." - enumerou nos dedos, voltando-se para Rika.

"Não poderei ir, infelizmente..." - desculpou-se, balançando negativamente a cabeça. - "Tenho teste de balé nesta quarta..." - explicou.

"Também não poderei ir..." - Naoko disse sem graça. - "Teremos a reunião de pauta para a última edição do jornal desse semestre na quarta-feira..." - suspirou pesarosa.

"Ir aonde?" - Tomoyo se aproximou, juntando-se ao grupo, com Eriol logo atrás.

"A uma feira de filhotes na quarta-feira..." - Sakura respondeu a pergunta com um sorriso. - "Não querem ir conosco também?" - questionou, animada.

"Ahm,... claro!" - Tomoyo estranhou um pouco o comportamento da amiga, mas decidiu deixar assim por enquanto. - "O que você acha, Eriol?" - perguntou, recebendo um sorriso.

"Claro, meu anjo..." - Eriol respondeu, olhando para a namorada. - "Podemos aproveitar que essa semana não teremos ensaio..." - desviou o olhar para Sakura carinhosamente, vendo-a abaixar suavemente a cabeça.

A porta da sala se abriu, atraindo os olhares de todos.

"Bom dia!" - Shaoran disse, fechando a porta e caminhando até seu lugar. Viu seus amigos se dispersarem, indo cada um para seu lugar, após cumprimentá-lo sem ao menos encará-lo.

"Bom dia, Shaoran!" - Sakura, sorriu para o rapaz, olhando-o suavemente.

"Oi, Sakura!" - ele sorriu, concentrando-se apenas na amiga. - "Antes que eu me esqueça..." - ele se sentou e sorriu. - "Muito obrigado pelo presente. Eu adorei!" - apoiou o queixo sobre a mão, mantendo o sorriso no rosto.

"Não precisa me agradecer..." - ela sorriu docemente.

"Mas você não precisava ter comprado algo tão caro, Sakura!" - ele a repreendeu com a voz suave, fazendo-a corar. - "Eu sei que um _daisho_ não sai nada barato. Você realmente não precisava!" - viu-a erguer o rosto.

"Eu sei disso, mas eu queria presenteá-lo com algo especial..." - suspirou, abaixando a cabeça.

"Qualquer coisa que você me desse seria especial, Sakura..." - ele sorriu, timidamente, observando a garota que continuava encarando o chão.

Nenhum dos dois percebeu que todos os alunos da sala estavam observando-os, muito menos que a porta se abriu, dando passagem a uma certa garota ruiva, que ia em direção ao namorado, de forma ansiosa.

"Shaoran!" - chamou-o, dando-lhe um susto e fazendo-o encará-la. - "Eu achei que tivéssemos combinado que você me esperaria no portão para entrarmos juntos na sala" - reclamou, olhando para Sakura de forma assassina.

"Akio, eu sinto muito! Esqueci-me completamente..." - bateu na testa, levantando-se.

"Eu percebi!" - disse de forma esganiçada voltando a encará-lo.

"Perdoe-me, por favor! É que eu estava pensando em tantas coisas hoje cedo que nem me lembrei deste detalhe..." - segurou-a pela mão, erguendo o rosto dela para que o encarasse. - "Você me perdoa?" - questionou aproximando-se lentamente da namorada.

Eriol e Tomoyo se entreolharam, lançando, em seguida, o olhar para Sakura.

CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN

Assim que Yamazato chamou-o pelo nome, Sakura se voltou para frente, abaixando a cabeça e permanecendo com os olhos fixos no caderno que estava aberto sobre a carteira. As mãos crispando o tecido da saia enquanto o ouvia falando com ela daquela forma tão carinhosa.

'Droga!' - pensou, sentindo os olhos ardendo. Não poderia e nem queria começar a chorar agora.

Como que para salvá-la, a porta da sala se abriu e por ela passaram os últimos alunos, seguidos do professor, fazendo com que os dois 'pombinhos' se separassem.

"Bom dia!" - o Sr. Onoda cumprimentou a todos, seguindo para o seu lugar. Ouviu batidas na porta e Kaho apareceu sorridente.

"Com licença, Onoda, posso falar com a Srta. Kinomoto por um instante?" - ela pediu, recebendo consentimento.

"Claro!... Mas não demore muito!" - o professor sorriu um pouco, enquanto Sakura levantava-se para ir de encontro a Kaho. Começou a conferir a lista de chamada. Após realizar todas as suas tarefas usuais, ele deu a volta na mesa e apoiou-se contra ela, encarando a turma. - "Todos sabem que essa é a última semana de aula antes das férias de verão,..." - começou causando um ligeiro alvoroço nos alunos. Esperou por alguns minutos até que eles se acalmassem antes de voltar a falar. - "Antes de iniciar com a aula de hoje eu preciso dar alguns recados a vocês..." - pegou uma lista de cima da mesa. - "Primeiro, devido ao casamento da Srta. Mizuki, a viagem coletiva será adiada para uma semana depois da data que havia sido combinada no início do ano letivo..." - a turma novamente se agitou, fazendo com que o Sr. Onoda suspirasse pesadamente, esperando que a turma sossegasse. - "Quem tiver interesse, o colégio estará oferecendo, novamente, aulas de reforço na última semana das férias..." - Sakura bateu na porta, abrindo-a.

"Posso entrar, professor?" - ela questionou, com um belo sorriso no rosto.

"Pode, sim, Kinomoto!" - ele sorriu, acompanhando-a com o olhar enquanto ela se sentava. Voltou a olhar para a turma. - "Quem ainda não decidiu em que instituição vai fazer o superior, é melhor escolher durante as férias, pois o colégio estará enviando o histórico de vocês às universidades para o processo de pré-seleção na primeira semana do segundo semestre..." - colocou a lista, novamente sobre a mesa e esperou que a agitação da turma cessasse. - "E, para finalizar, o Sr. Noburo, nosso coordenador de eventos, pediu aos professores que falassem sobre o festival de Outono..." - um 'mas já?' foi ouvido pelo professor, e fez com que ele abrisse um pequeno sorriso. - "Ainda está longe da data do festival, mas como nós esperamos que vocês se superem, já que este é o último ano que estarão conosco, o Sr. Noburo, assim como todos os professores, estará disponível para qualquer idéia que tenham, e para fazer as inscrições dos grupos desde já..." - concluiu, vendo a turma conversar, animadamente, pensando no que fazer. - "Darei quinze minutos a vocês para que se organizem, depois iniciaremos a aula, sem interrupções..." - voltou a dar a volta na mesa e se sentou observando os alunos se organizando ruidosamente.

CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN

"Até mais tarde, então, Sakura! Lembre-se que vou passar na lanchonete para irmos juntas escolher a letra da nossa música..." - Tomoyo acenou para a amiga com os olhos brilhantes e um sorriso no rosto.

"Vou ficar esperando por você..." - sorriu balançou negativamente a cabeça, suspirando pesadamente. Era uma garota de muita sorte por ter tão bons amigos.

Ao passar os olhos pelo pátio do colégio, viu Yoshida sentado embaixo de uma árvore, olhando-a disfarçadamente. Abaixou a cabeça, erguendo-a em seguida com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios, enquanto se aproximava do rapaz.

"Oi!" - falou suavemente, acenando com uma das mãos, enquanto a outra se encontrava às suas costas.

"Oi..." - ele respondeu, sem erguer o rosto.

"Isamu,... eu queria lhe pedir desculpas..." - ela disse, olhando-o fixamente.

"Desculpas...?" - ele fitou-a, confuso.

"O que aconteceu... Na festa." - viu-o fazer uma careta.

"Sobre aquilo... Eu sei que não devia ter agido daquela forma, mas eu simplesmente..." - ele balançou negativamente a cabeça. - "Não vou ficar arranjando desculpas, não é certo. Eu não a deveria ter forçado a nada. Se alguém aqui deve desculpas, esse alguém, sou eu."

"Apesar do que fez, você disse algo que, por mais que eu tente negar, é a mais pura verdade." - ela abaixou o olhar, detendo-se por um instante para tomar coragem de dizer aquilo. - "Você estava certo! Eu pedia para esquecê-lo, mas não fazia nada para conseguir fazê-lo, na realidade, eu nem ao menos queria esquecê-lo, mas agora... agora eu quero tentar..." - encarou o rapaz, diretamente nos olhos. - "Há algum tempo atrás você me procurou pedindo para que eu te desse uma nova chance... agora quem pede uma nova oportunidade sou eu...".

"Sakura..." - ele levantou-se, encarando-a seriamente. - "Você... Você tem certeza disso? Quer dizer, não é que a idéia não me agrade, mas, pela sua reação naquela noite, apesar das circunstâncias não ajudarem, não sei se realmente será o melhor para você...".

"Você apressou um pouco as coisas, mas se, tiver um pouco de paciência e, me der o tempo que eu preciso para me acostumar com a idéia... deixar acontecer..." - suspirou, abaixando a cabeça. - "É só o que lhe peço...".

"Você não precisa pedir isso..." - ele levantou o queixo dela. - "Eu não poderia pensar em algo que me fizesse sentir melhor que isso." - sorriu, um tanto desconcertado. - "Estava me sentindo mal pelo que fiz com você e, se houver qualquer coisa que eu pudesse fazer para compensar o que fiz, ou fazê-la se sentir melhor..." - ele aproximava-se lentamente enquanto falava. Subitamente, interrompeu a fala e se afastou rapidamente, levemente ruborizado. - "Perdão... Foi só um instinto."

"Está tudo bem..." - ela deu um passo na direção dele. - "Talvez possamos começar de novo, fingir que aquilo simplesmente não aconteceu. Como eu disse certa vez, não quero que mude seu jeito de ser só para me agradar."

"Isso significa..." - ele viu-a sorrir, levemente corada, e suspirar, fechando momentaneamente os olhos. Aproximou-se lentamente e tocou os lábios da jovem em uma carícia suave. Sentiu-a colocar as mãos sobre seu peito, mas não para afastá-lo, o que o encorajou a passar os braços pela cintura dela pouco antes de separar seus lábios. Seu espanto não poderia ser maior ao vê-la sorrir fitando-o diretamente. - "E-eu..." - ficou sem fala e ela sufocou uma risada.

"Tudo bem." - ela tinha a respiração alterada, mas se sentia bem. Abaixou a cabeça constrangida. - "Ahm, Isamu, vamos com calma, está bem?" - pediu suspirando. - "Vamos começar como amigos...".

"Como você quiser..." - sorriu, continuando a abraçá-la.

Sakura tentou pensar em algo para dizer e sair daquela situação, porque, de repente, não se sentia mais tão confortável, e logo se lembrou do treino de futebol. - "Você tem treino agora, não tem?" - viu-o assentir lentamente. - "Então é melhor ir. Falamo-nos mais tarde."

"Certo..." - ele soltou-a, mas não se moveu, ficou simplesmente fitando as duas gemas esmeralda.

"Eu também tenho que ir..." - disse de repente, como que se lembrando de algo. - "Tenho que arrumar algumas coisas... em casa." - ela afastava-se lentamente, andando de costas, ainda olhando para ele. Parou, hesitando em falar algo. - "Você gostaria de ir a uma feira de filhotes na quarta-feira?".

"Adoraria!" - sorriu, vendo-a suspirar. - "Posso ligar para você mais tarde?" - ele perguntou, preocupado, recebendo assentimento dela. - "Eu ligarei, então."

"Vou ficar esperando." - abriu mais o sorriso antes de virar-se e sair da área da escola.

CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN

Estavam sentados no sofá da sala da casa dele, o ambiente preenchido unicamente pelo som produzido do CD de música clássica que Eriol colocara no rádio assim que adentraram o recinto. Estavam simplesmente curtindo a companhia um do outro, desfrutando do prazer que os unia mais ainda: a música. Tomoyo estava com seu tronco apoiado ao peito de Eriol, enquanto ele abraçava-a pela cintura gentilmente. Ambos mantinham os olhos fechados, sem pronunciarem uma simples palavra, com os sentidos inebriados por todas as sensações que os engolfavam naquele momento mágico, que era somente deles. A visão inutilizada pela escuridão da sala e pelas pálpebras que mantinham os olhos fechados; a audição completamente voltada para a música que vinha de todos os lugares do cômodo, graças aos alto-falantes estrategicamente posicionados para passar tal impressão; o olfato que, pela proximidade dos corpos, proporcionava a ambos sensações maravilhosas; o tato concentrado somente nos movimentos do outro, possibilitando a Eriol a percepção dos arrepios que percorriam o corpo da jovem japonesa quando sentia a respiração dele tornar-se cada vez mais irregular e próxima a ela. É, talvez nem todos os sentidos se encontrassem inebriados naquele momento, mas ele poderia mudar isso. Abriu os olhos e viu, apesar da penumbra, que ela fizera o mesmo ao sentir o rosto dele aproximar-se daquela forma. Tomou os lábios dela dentre os seus tão repentinamente que em nada se parecia com o jovem educado inglês que era.

Trocaram olhares intensos após separarem os lábios, ao mesmo tempo em que Tomoyo virava seu corpo, de forma a ficar completamente de frente para ele. Abraçou-o carinhosamente, apoiando o queixo sobre o ombro dele, sentindo-o fazer o mesmo. Não precisavam de palavras para expressar o que sentiam, não quando estavam envolvidos naquele ambiente onde tinham liberdade para agirem sem preocupações, quando podiam aproveitar a companhia da pessoa amada, e somente isso. Mas, mesmo assim, um pesado suspiro escapou dos lábios da jovem. Eriol estranhou aquilo e desfez o abraço, fitando-a curiosamente.

"O que foi, querida? Por acaso fiz algo errado?" - perguntou, alarmado. Apesar de fazer o possível para ser sempre cortês, tinha medo de, por um impulso, fazer algo que ofendesse ou machucasse sua amada.

"Não..." - ela sorriu gentilmente. - "Muito pelo contrário, está tudo perfeito, como sempre."

"Então o que a incomoda, minha princesa?" - indagou gentilmente, mas com um tom de preocupação em sua voz.

"Sinto-me tão feliz contigo... Mas não consigo deixar de me entristecer por Sakura..." - ela suspirou novamente, desviando o olhar para o chão.

"Sei como se sente... Tenho os mesmos sentimentos em relação a ela, apesar de conhecê-la há, relativamente, pouco tempo." - fez um movimento brusco com a mão, como que impaciente. - "E ainda há a estupidez que Shaoran fez...".

"Nem me fale..." - ela cortou-o, por impulso, em um tom que parecia raiva.

"Algo me diz que sabe algo que eu não sei..." - Eriol ergueu uma sobrancelha, levantando o rosto de Tomoyo, fazendo-a encará-lo.

"Sakura contou-me... Quando fui a casa dela na manhã seguinte à festa..." - suspirou, controlando os próprios impulsos. - "Lembra-se que os dois foram ao parque no dia em que o senhor Kinomoto foi viajar?" - recebeu assentimento dele e prosseguiu. - "Shaoran beijou-a naquele dia... Ela me disse que foi somente um selinho, mas, ainda sim...".

"E ela não contou a ele o que sente, mesmo depois disso?" - perguntou, espantado.

"Ela ia contar, mas aquela _cobra_ chegou ao parque bem na hora..." - parou de falar ao ouvir uma risada dele. - "Posso saber qual é a graça?".

"O modo como se referiu a Yamazato... Sei que tem motivos para pensar assim dela, mas nunca tinha imaginado-a dizendo tais coisas em voz alta." - o inglês riu novamente.

"Ora, achei que tinha dito que eu não precisaria medir minhas palavras estando com você." - comentou, em tom brincalhão.

"Não estou repreendendo-a, querida... Muito pelo contrário." - ele sorriu, divertido. - "Tem todo o direito de falar o que quiser. É só que eu nunca me expressaria dessa forma...".

"Bem, disso eu não tenho dúvidas... Você é gentil demais, com todas as garotas, para fazer isso." - fechou novamente os olhos, sentindo-se envolvida novamente pelos braços dele enquanto para acalmar-se um pouco, concentrava-se na música.

"Ora, ora, cara Tomoyo, isso foi uma demonstração de ciúmes?" - ele perguntou, divertido, sussurrando no ouvido dela. Não obtendo resposta, mas sentindo um arrepio percorrer o corpo da jovem, prosseguiu. - "Não precisa se sentir assim, meu anjo... Sabe que tenho olhos para você e apenas você...".

"Eu sei, Eriol..." - ela suspirou novamente. - "De qualquer forma, não sei se agüento muito mais tempo esses desencontros amorosos deles." - disse, com desânimo presente em sua voz.

"Mas não há nada que possamos fazer... Pelo menos não até Shaoran dar-se conta de quão profundos são seus sentimentos por Sakura." - constatou o inglês, também com uma ponta de cansaço em suas palavras.

"Ou seja, vamos esperar sentados, certo?" - impacientou-se ela. - "Detesto dizer isso, mas, do jeito que Shaoran é... será difícil que descubra sozinho o que realmente sente, embora esteja claro para todo mundo!".

"E quem é que disse que ele vai ter que fazê-lo sozinho?" - indagou Eriol, com um sorriso em seu rosto. - "Sei que disse que não me envolveria, mas também me perturba essa situação."

"Ainda mais agora que Sakura chamou Yoshida para sair conosco..." - comentou ela, pensativa.

"Pois é,... além de Chiharu e Yamazaki, tem os dois... Parece um encontro de casais, não acha?" - ele sorriu.

"Pelo que eu percebi, Sakura parece estar tentando esquecer o Shaoran..." - Tomoyo suspirou. - "Se bem que, convenhamos, é o melhor que ela pode fazer...".

"O que você quer dizer com isso?" - o inglês levantou uma sobrancelha.

"Se a Sakura acha que é melhor partir para outra, e Shaoran está muito ocupado com os novos 'amigos' dele, acho que deveríamos apoiá-la, não concorda?" - ponderou ela, pausadamente.

"Acho que tem razão..." - ele suspirou, desviando o olhar para o relógio de pulso. - "Bem, está na hora de irmos. É um bom caminho daqui até a lanchonete de Yamazaki."

"Então vamos." - ambos levantaram e deixaram a sala, logo após Eriol desligar o rádio.

**_Continua..._**

CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN  
**N/A -** _Aiya!_...

**CRI! CRI! CRI!... (Yoruki olhando as faces furiosas dos leitores...)** _Ow... eu acho que demorei demais para postar o capítulo... Bem,... primeiro de tudo, eu quero pedir muitas desculpas a todos que esperaram e me apoiaram até conseguir colocar esse capítulo no ar. Eu sei que a maioria de vocês deve estar querendo me esfolar viva e tenho que reconhecer que eu também estaria, no lugar de vocês, porque além de demorar um parto para trazer o capítulo, eu ainda faço ISSO!!... Mas eu falei no ultimo capítulo que as coisas se inverteriam um pouco... não é que a Sakura vai deixar de gostar do Li. Isso nunca! Ela só vai deixá-lo morrendo de ciúmes até que o cabeça de bagre perceba o que se passa dentro dele..._** (Olhando para as expressões pasmas...)** _É isso mesmo!... Eu vou usar o Yoshida e depois que ele perder a utilidade o descartarei... Chutarei para fora dessa fic sem dó nem piedade... (o/ o contrato dele está acabando mesmo, ele não vai poder me processar... hahahahaha o/)..._

_Muito obrigada para todos que mandaram reviews... Eu fico muito feliz ao saber que vocês estão gostando dessa fic... na qual, por mais que eu demore, coloco todo meu esforço para trazer a todos... E, também a todos que me ajudaram, deram-me toques, acalmaram meus ânimos, devolveram-me a confiança, empurraram-me para cima, para frente e na diagonal... enfim... Agradeço de coração..._

**ATENÇÃO!** A música utilizada nesse capítulo é: _Dreamed You_ da Anastacia... **Another thing!** Para quem prestar atenção, trechos traduzidos da música Suteki da ne apareceram nesse capítulo...

_Vou parar por aqui, porque já escrevi demais... Muito obrigada a quem leu toda essa baboseira..._

_Uma boa semana e até o próximo capítulo de **Suteki da ne**..._

**Yoru.**

* * *

_Repostado em: 13/11/2007._

Como eu disse ali em cima: _"Por favor, não me matem!!"_

Entre outras coisas, essa situação toda entre o Shaoran e a Sakura e essa grande idiotice que ele cometeu nesse ponto da história, foi o que me animou (e me motivou) a criar um outro enredo para a mesma história... i.ì Os dois SDNs estão muito distantes em _amadurecimento_ dos personagens e em seus próprios acontecimentos... o.ò parece realmente que a reedição se tornou uma fic da primeira fic... e é por isso que eu gosto mais daquela versão, embora esta aqui também tenha seu charme... " mAs essa é a _minha_ opinião, não sei o que vocês acham... o.ò

Agradeço a:  
**_Flor de Cerejeira,  
Marillya,  
Musette Fujiwara,  
Gheisinha Kinomoto,  
Bruna-chan,  
Camila,  
Ruby,  
Nadeshiko Amamya,  
Emy,  
Pri-chan,  
Victoria Pereira,  
Rahime22,  
Ami Hiroyuki,  
Katryna Greenleaf Black..._**

_Doomo Arigatou Gozaimasu_ por estarem acompanhando a republicação dessa fic cheia de altos e baixos e por me presentearem com sua preciosa opinião.

Beijinhos.

**_Yoru._**


	15. Capítulo 15

**Suteki da ne**  
Capítulo Quinze

O parque da cidade se encontrava em polvorosa com todos os pequenos cercados, que expunham os filhotes das mais variadas espécies e raças, cobrindo a extensão de todo o espaçoso gramado. A alegria presente ali era quase palpável, sendo visível nos sorrisos exibidos nos rostos dos muitos jovens que, ainda de uniforme escolar, passavam por ali.

Sakura sorria lindamente, correndo de um lado ao outro, à frente de seus amigos para ver todos os filhotes.

"Ela parece uma criança!" - Chiharu comentou para Tomoyo, que concordou balançando positivamente a cabeça.

"Deixem-na se divertir. É melhor vê-la sorrindo como uma criança do que chorando pelos cantos..." - Yamazaki sorriu, abraçando a namorada pelos ombros.

"Quanto a isso, não há a menor dúvida, meu caro!" - Eriol concordou, olhando para Yoshida que apenas observava a garota, mantendo um sorriso no rosto.

"Foi uma ótima idéia convidar Sakura para vir a essa feira, Chiharu!" - Tomoyo disse agradecida, caminhando com a amiga atrás de Sakura e deixando Eriol e Yamazaki sozinhos com Yoshida.

"Será que poderíamos conversar por um instante, Yoshida?" - Yamazaki começou, olhando de relance para Eriol.

"Claro!" - disse erguendo levemente uma das sobrancelhas.

"Nós sabemos que você está à parte do que vem acontecendo com Sakura ultimamente, assim como, do que ela sente pelo Li..." - Eriol afirmou, fazendo Yoshida fitá-los, um tanto temeroso. - "Não se preocupe, só queremos conversar."

"Certo." - disse Isamu, ainda parecendo inseguro.

"Eu só quero que me responda uma simples pergunta: o que espera desse relacionamento com Sakura? E não minta para mim, estamos falando de uma amiga que prezo muito e só estou zelando pelo bem-estar dela." - Eriol pronunciou em tom tão firme que até Yamazaki espantou-se.

"Eu não pretendo mentir, tudo o que quero e espero é fazê-la feliz. Há algo errado nisso?" - Yoshida pareceu recuperar sua coragem e encarava Eriol firmemente. - "Sei que ela sofreu muito e ainda sente-se abalada com o que Li fez... Mas ela me disse estar disposta a tentar deixar isso tudo para trás e ser feliz de alguma outra forma."

"Entendo." - Yamazaki tomou a palavra dessa vez. - "Mas, eu lhe pergunto, será que ela é realmente capaz disso?".

"Não me peça para prever o que ela pode ou não fazer. O que importa é que ela está disposta a tentar, não é mesmo?" - Isamu replicou, instintivamente. - "Não sou capaz de viver com medo de que, no dia seguinte, Sakura diga que não pode mais continuar comigo. Eu ficaria louco! Vou simplesmente aproveitar o momento que tenho com ela agora, e é somente nisso que vou pensar!".

"Bem... Então quero que saiba que estou disposto a ajudá-lo." - Eriol sorriu de lado ao vê-lo arregalar os olhos. - "Não posso negar que fiquei bastante descontente com a decisão de meu amigo quanto a Yamazato. E, sim, ainda o considero meu amigo. É por esse motivo que sei que ele está confuso, mas isso não lhe dá o direito de ferir Sakura do modo que está fazendo, mesmo que inconscientemente."

"Você me surpreende, Hiiragizawa." - Isamu sorriu. - "Creio que, se continuar saindo com Sakura por algum tempo, vou acabar descobrindo muitos dos seus, como vou dizer, modos ocultos." - os três rapazes riram.

"Hei! Vocês vão ficar aí parados até quando?" - Sakura chamou-os, já a alguma distância.

"Estamos indo, querida Sakura." - Eriol sorriu enigmaticamente, ao ver o sorriso de Yoshida aumentar ao observá-la tão alegre.

"Olhem! Que lindo!" - Sakura exclamou, passando a mão sobre a cabeça de um cachorrinho de pêlos amarelados, que tinha o focinho, o peito e as patinhas alvas. - "Posso segurá-lo?" - perguntou ao rapaz que cuidava dos filhotes, recebendo consentimento.

"Ele gostou de você, Sakura!" - Tomoyo comentou sorrindo e afagando a orelha do filhote que a amiga tinha nos braços.

"Gostou mesmo, não foi?" - ajeitou-o no seu colo, colocando as patas dianteiras sobre seu ombro. - "Eu sempre quis ter um cachorro!" - sorriu, tendo o rosto lambido pelo filhote. - "Está bem! Está bem! Pare com isso!" - riu, divertida, observando os rapazes se aproximando. Colocou-o no chão, vendo a expressão triste que ele fez.

"Por que não aproveita e leva um, então?" - o vendedor perguntou, alegremente, vendo-a sorrir envergonhada.

"Eu não tenho condições de levar um agora..." - respondeu distraidamente afagando mais uma vez o filhote, antes de se afastar com os amigos para aproveitar o restante da feira, sem notar que Isamu ficara para trás.

CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN

Encostou a fronte na madeira da porta ao parar na entrada da casa. Estava cansada e, agora que se encontrava sozinha, sentia a melancolia se apossando, novamente, de seu corpo. Girou a chave na fechadura e entrou, suspirando profundamente. O que viu ao voltar-se para o interior da casa, fez com que um grande sorriso iluminasse seu rosto.

"Papai!" - exclamou, pulando no pescoço do homem que a abraçou saudosamente.

"Nossa! Como senti sua falta, querida!" - disse carinhosamente, girando-a devagar no ar.

"Também senti saudades!" - afastou-se levemente dele encarando-o. - "Eu achei que só fosse voltar para casa na próxima semana..." - comentou estranhando.

"E eu realmente ia, mas seu irmão me ligou pedindo que eu voltasse com uma semana de antecedência..." - sorriu. - "Conte-me o que aconteceu por aqui enquanto estive fora. Como foi a festa de Shaoran?" - perguntou, vendo a filha abaixar a cabeça e prender a respiração.

"Foi... foi legal..." - respondeu continuando a encarar o chão. Fujitaka ergueu suavemente o rosto da filha, com o semblante preocupado.

"O que houve?" - questionou, vendo-a respirar profundamente.

"Não foi nada!" - abriu um largo sorriso. - "Quando foi que o senhor chegou?" - inquiriu, puxando-o para a sala. O homem encarou-a preocupado por um instante ainda antes responder. Se ela não queria lhe contar agora, não iria forçá-la.

"Acabei de chegar em casa..." - disse sorrindo. - "Apenas tive tempo de beber um copo d'água antes de ouvir o som da sua chave na porta...".

"Então, eu quero que vá tomar um bom banho, descanse um pouco da viagem e quando o jantar estiver pronto eu o chamarei para que possamos conversar sobre o que você viu nessa expedição..." - falou autoritariamente, puxando-o pelas mãos até a escadas, empurrando-o devagar para cima. Fujitaka riu da atitude dela.

"Você é quem manda!" - disse, continuando a subir as escadas.

CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN

Sakura ergueu levemente o rosto, olhando através da janela da cozinha e abriu um sorriso ao ver o rapaz parado em frente ao portão do quintal dos fundos. Secou rapidamente as mãos molhadas da louça que estava lavando e saiu pela porta da varanda para atendê-lo.

"Isamu! Oi!" - sorriu, abrindo a porta e convidando-o a entrar. - "O que faz aqui? O que é isso?" - questionou, percebendo que ele carregava uma caixa.

"Hei, tenha paciência que eu já lhe mostro..." - sorriu, deixando-a envergonhada.

"Desculpe-me!" - abaixou um pouco a cabeça ao ver o rapaz parar a sua frente. - "Não sabia que passaria aqui hoje..." - comentou, soltando o ar pesadamente.

"Estava esperando por alguém?" - ele questionou erguendo uma sobrancelha. Esse ato a fez rir divertida e balançar negativamente a cabeça.

"Não. Apenas fiquei surpresa..." - olhava curiosamente para a caixa um pouco pensativa. - "E você havia me dito que depois da feira iria se encontrar com alguns amigos para começarem a se organizar para o festival de outono..." - ergueu levemente os olhos, encarando-o e fazendo-o rir.

"E de fato vou, mas tinha que passar aqui primeiro para lhe entregar isso..." - indicou a caixa com a cabeça e colocou-a no chão.

"O que é isso?" - Sakura perguntou com uma expressão desconfiada e um brilho de felicidade nos olhos, enquanto se ajoelhava ao lado da caixa.

"Por que não abre e descobre?" - perguntou brincando, vendo-a desatar o laço da fita que fechava a caixa e retirar a tampa.

Sakura arregalou os olhos, fitando rapidamente Isamu para se voltar ao conteúdo da caixa em seguida. Era um filhote. O mesmo filhote que ela vira na feira e que gostara tanto.

"Isamu, eu..." - ela não sabia o que dizer. Pegou o pequeno no colo, sendo saudada com uma lambida. Riu alegremente, voltando-se para o rapaz em seguida. - "Você não deveria!" - repreendeu-o, suspirando.

"Ora, e por quê não?" - questionou, abaixando-se para acariciar a cabeça do filhote que estava no colo da bela garota. - "Deveria ter visto como ele ficou deprimido quando você foi embora. Era uma cena de cortar o coração..." - comentou brincando. - "Além do mais, foi você mesma quem disse que sempre quis ter um cachorro. Achei que não haveria problema se eu..." - foi interrompido por uma voz vinda do interior da casa.

"Sakura, quem está aí com você, meu bem?" - Fujitaka perguntou, aparecendo na porta, segundos depois. - "Oh! Boa tarde, meu jovem..." - o senhor estava claramente espantado. - "Eu sou Fujitaka Kinomoto, pai de Sakura. E você é?" - questionou suavemente, observando o rapaz se erguer.

"Isamu Yoshida. Muito prazer, Sr. Kinomoto!" - prestou reverência.

"O prazer é todo meu!" - o senhor desviou o olhar para o cachorrinho no colo de sua filha. - "Que belo _akita_!" - disse sorrindo e olhando para o rapaz novamente. - "É seu?".

"Não, senhor! Ele é de sua filha!" - Isamu respondeu, fazendo Fujitaka olhá-la.

"Bem,... você já sabe o que implica ter um cachorro em casa, Sakura..." - disse calmamente, vendo a filha confirmar com a cabeça. Aproximou-se do filhote e o pegou no colo. - "Certamente é um belo filhote. Qual o nome?" - inquiriu voltando-se para a filha.

"Bem, eu..." - começou, mas foi interrompida.

"Desculpe-me, mas eu tenho que ir..." - Isamu disse, fazendo Sakura se voltar para ele.

"Mas já?" - ela perguntou tristemente.

"Sinto muito, Sakura. Mas preciso..." - pegou uma das mãos dela e depositou um suave beijo. - "Conversaremos amanhã no colégio, está bem?..." - sorriu olhando os belos orbes esmeralda que ela possuía. - "Então você me conta que nome deu para o nosso amiguinho...".

"Muito obrigada pelo filhote, Isamu..." - sorriu agradecida.

"Imagine..." - sorriu, soltando-a e se afastando devagar. Depois que ele saiu da área de visão dos Kinomoto, Sakura abaixou a cabeça encarando o chão, sabendo que seu pai a observava.

"Muito bem. O que está acontecendo aqui, minha filha?" - Fujitaka perguntou preocupado. - "Eu posso estar enganado, mas não me pareceu que esse rapaz, o Yoshida, e você sejam apenas amigos..." - comentou, sentando-se no degrau da varanda, observando Sakura ainda de cabeça baixa. - "No entanto me preocupa o fato de eu nunca ter ouvido falar sobre ele..." - esperou por alguma réplica, mas a garota continuava em silêncio. - "Sakura!" - chamou-a, fazendo-a encará-lo e viu o rosto da filha banhado de lágrimas. Colocou o filhote no chão e se ergueu, abraçando-a carinhosamente. - "Eu soube assim que a vi que havia algo errado..." - comentou carinhosamente afagando os cabelos dela. - "Vamos, querida, conte-me o que houve..." - pediu, suavemente, sentindo soluços suaves balançarem o corpo da filha.

"Shaoran está... namorando... outra garota..." - disse fracamente com a voz embargada.

"Como?" - Fujitaka se espantou com o que ouviu. - "Tem certeza, meu bem?" - questionou, assombrado. Sakura balançou a cabeça positivamente com o rosto ainda escondido no ombro do pai.

Não era possível. O senhor Kinomoto simplesmente não conseguia acreditar. Ele tinha certeza, era claro como água, que Li era apaixonado por Sakura. O sentimento que fazia os olhos do chinês brilharem quando estava próximo a sua filha não poderia ter simplesmente desaparecido. Algo estava muito errado ali.

"Há quanto tempo isso?" - questionou, sentindo a filha se afastar.

"Ele a pediu em namoro na noite da festa..." - secou o rosto, frustrada. - "E eu prometi a mim mesma que não iria mais chorar por ele..." - respirou profundamente.

"Apenas quatro dias e você e o Yoshida estão..." - foi interrompido pela filha.

"Não estamos namorando, papai..." - abaixou o rosto, ajeitando uma mecha da franja que caiu sobre seu rosto.

"Não?" - Fujitaka questionou, desconfiado. Sakura riu do tom de voz que seu pai utilizou na pergunta.

"Não!" - balançou negativamente a cabeça erguendo o rosto para fitá-lo. - "Isamu sabe sobre o Li e eu deixei bem claro que não estou pronta; que preciso de um tempo..." - sorriu suavemente. - "Mas ele disse estar disposto a esperar, contanto que eu quisesse realmente tentar..." - sentou-se na varanda. - "E eu estou. Eu preciso..." - murmurou olhando para o chão onde viu o filhote sentado olhando-a. - "Mas então!" - sorriu, pegando-o no colo, novamente. - "Como eu vou chamá-lo?" - questionou, fazendo carinho na barriga dele.

Fujitaka a observava tristemente. Gostava de Shaoran e ficaria feliz se o rapaz namorasse sua filha, mas Yoshida parecia ser um bom rapaz, também. Já que Sakura decidira deixar o que sentia por Li para trás, ele não se intrometeria. Ela é que deveria se responsabilizar por suas próprias ações; não poderia protege-la de todos os males. Sorriu, vendo o filhote correr desajeitado para o portão, seguido por Sakura, que o pegou antes que saísse do quintal, trazendo-o novamente para perto da varanda.

"Então, papai, alguma sugestão de nome para esse pequeno levado?" - ela perguntou, fazendo-o pensar um pouco.

"Que tal: Cerberus? O cão guardião do Mundo de Hades, na mitologia grega?" - propôs, vendo a filha encarar o cachorro, de forma pensativa.

"Cerberus? É um bom nome, mas não sei. Não se parece muito com ele!" - comentou, ouvindo-o latir como que contrariado. Riu alegremente. - "Acho que vou chamá-lo de Kero..." - colocou-o no chão, afagando-lhe a cabeça.

"Eu gostei!" - Fujitaka disse, entrando na casa. - "Venha, filha. Vamos jantar..." - ele chamou Sakura, que entrou na casa sendo seguida por um Kero atrapalhado.

CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN

O silêncio reinava sobre o apartamento, quebrado apenas pelo som dos ponteiros do relógio e a respiração ritmada do rapaz que se encontrava adormecido sobre os vários cadernos e partituras rasurados espalhados na mesa. A luz do sol atravessava timidamente as grossas cortinas da sala que balançavam suavemente embalados pela brisa que passava pela porta entreaberta.

Subitamente, quebrando toda harmonia que se encontrava acomodada sobre o recinto, a campainha soou despertando também o jovem britânico de cabelos e olhos azuis como o céu noturno. Eriol se levantou de sobressalto e, quando a campainha voltou a soar, encaminhou-se, sonolento e todo dolorido pela noite mal dormida, até a porta, abrindo-a sem ao menos se dar ao trabalho de ver quem era. Arregalou os olhos, constrangido ao deparar-se com a namorada à sua porta.

"Bom dia!" - ela sorriu vendo-o passar a mão pelos cabelos tentando deixá-los mais apresentáveis, mas falhando miseravelmente. - "Não me diga que ainda estava dormindo, Sr. Hiiragizawa!" - repreendeu-o com zombaria contendo uma risada.

"Não o direi!" - ele respondeu dando passagem à jovem de cabelos negros.

"Teve progressos, Eriol?" - ela perguntou, olhando a sala envolta pela penumbra.

"Está quase finalizada. Há apenas um bendito trecho da melodia em que não consigo encaixar a poesia de Sakura..." - reclamou, fechando a porta e vendo a namorada dirigir-se até a janela para abrir as cortinas.

"Não seja tão mal humorado, querido..." - riu aproximando-se dele, novamente. - "Tenho certeza que terminaremos a melodia hoje e poderemos começar os ensaios na próxima semana!" - disse confiante, tendo sua mão gentilmente apanhada pelo rapaz, que a beijou com doçura.

"Com você ao meu lado, minha inspiração se renova, meu anjo..." - disse galantemente, recebendo um sorriso. - "Quer ouvir como está ficando?" - questionou indicando o piano com a cabeça, sem, no entanto, desviar o olhar da bela garota.

"Eu adoraria..." - foi a resposta dela, enquanto era guiada até uma poltrona que ficava ao lado do piano.

Eriol se sentou à frente do instrumento e, após um breve aquecimento, começou a tocar, introduzindo a letra à melodia. Todos os sentidos de Tomoyo estavam voltados para a música e ela não pôde evitar que seu corpo se contraísse ao ouvir o tal trecho que estava dando trabalho ao namorado.

"Terrível, não é mesmo?" - Eriol riu um pouco, descansando a cabeça nas mãos e soltando um suspiro cansado.

"É claro que não, meu amor!" - Tomoyo contestou se levantando e, apoiando-se sobre as costas dele, abraçou-o depositando suaves beijos no rosto do namorado. - "Você está cansado e precisa repousar um pouco..." - afastou-se permitindo que ele se voltasse para fitá-la. - "Por que não toma um banho enquanto eu faço o desjejum? Depois de comermos voltamos a trabalhar na música..." - acariciou-lhe a face, sorrindo.

"Tem razão!" - ele segurou a mão dela que estava em seu rosto e beijou-a levantando-se para beijar-lhe os lábios em seguida. - "Vou tomar uma ducha rápida, mas não se preocupe em preparar o café, Tomoyo..." - sorriu, afastando-se levemente. - "Quando eu sair do banho pedirei o desjejum naquela cafeteria que há no outro quarteirão..." - tocou, novamente, os lábios da namorada recebendo consentimento, antes de sair da sala.

Tomoyo permaneceu parada durante alguns segundos, observando a porta por onde o rapaz passara, pensando em como tivera sorte de encontrá-lo. Voltou-se lentamente para a mesa onde estavam as notas de Eriol a respeito da música que iriam interpretar no festival de outono. Aproximou-se, tomando em suas mãos o caderno que estava sobre o piano, para estudá-lo. Cantarolava a melodia, acompanhando mentalmente na partitura. Deixou de lado as notas e se concentrou na letra. Talvez conseguisse encontrar a solução. Experimentou várias modificações de entonação. Chegou a um resultado satisfatório, mas ainda não estava perfeito. Fez algumas anotações sobre a folha da poesia, tomando como base os comentários nas partituras e, quando se voltou para a porta, encontrou o namorado com um sorriso de vitória no rosto, observando-a. Ele estava com uma toalha jogada sobre os ombros e os cabelos molhados.

"Pensei em algo que pode dar certo, enquanto a ouvia cantar..." - aproximou-se com passos rápidos, sentando-se à frente do piano. - "Ajude-me aqui! Cante mais uma vez, mas agora acelere o compasso nesse trecho..." - fez uma anotação na partitura, mostrando para Tomoyo, que estava inclinada atrás dele. - "Se adicionarmos uma pausa aqui e, logo em seguida, diminuirmos o ritmo nessa parte da música..." - fez mais algumas anotações e olhou para Tomoyo indicando que poderia experimentar. Enquanto Tomoyo cantava, Eriol fazia anotações, mas parou quando a garota interrompeu também a cantoria pegando um lápis e começou a marcar algo na folha que tinha em mãos.

"Que tal se utilizarmos uma oitava acima nesses pontos. Se tornássemos mais grave aqui, a oscilação dos compassos seria mais harmônica..." - mostrou a ele, tendo as sugestões aceitas.

"Vamos ver como ficou..." - Eriol respirou profundamente, concentrando-se antes de começar a tocar. Ele passara praticamente a semana toda fazendo modificações em uma música que compusera para encaixar a poesia de Sakura. Era um texto melancólico e pedia um ritmo mais suave do que o que a música possuía inicialmente, mas todo o trabalho que tivera fora insignificante, comparado ao que teria caso decidisse compor uma nova melodia. As últimas alterações alcançaram a expectativa de ambos, que se encontravam exultantes com o resultado da parceria que formavam.

"Maravilhoso!" - Tomoyo exclamou batendo palmas quando Eriol terminou. - "Mal posso esperar pela apresentação..." - sorriu. Eriol girou lentamente sobre o banco, encarando-a. - "O que foi?" - questionou, vendo que ele não parecia tão alegre. - "Algo errado com a música?" - aproximou-se dele, para olhar a partitura.

"Com a música? Absolutamente nada!" - agilmente, ele a puxou pela cintura, fazendo-a sentar em seu colo, beijando-a apaixonadamente.

CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN

"Vou lá em cima trocar de roupa e já volto..." - Sakura disse apressadamente, correndo para o andar superior, deixando o irmão e a cunhada para trás.

"Céus! Quanta empolgação!" - Touya comentou espantado. - "Não vá derrubar a casa, monstrenga..." - falou voltando-se para a porta.

"Eu não sou monstrenga, Touya!" - veio a réplica de Sakura, fazendo-o rir.

"Você nunca vai parar com isso?" - Kaho perguntou, balançando negativamente a cabeça.

"Talvez. Quem sabe quando ela crescer..." - sorriu de lado, aproximando-se e tocando suavemente seus lábios. - "Nem acredito que acabou..." - comentou, aspirando o perfume de seus cabelos.

"Na realidade, é agora que começa..." - Fujitaka corrigiu, aparecendo na porta enquanto carregava uma caixa.

"Deixe que eu o ajude..." - Kaho se prontificou, pegando a caixa de suas mãos.

"Obrigado, Kaho..." - sorriu, voltando-se em seguida para Touya. - "Já está tudo pronto para a viagem? Não estão esquecendo nada?" - perguntou, vendo o filho confirmar com a cabeça.

"Estamos levando tudo, sim, pai..." - fechou a porta depois que o ancião passou por ela. - "Quando é que o senhor parte para a convenção em Kyoto?" - questionou com uma ponta de preocupação.

"No final da semana..." - suspirou pesadamente, completando. - "Sei o que você está pensando, mas não há nada que eu possa fazer..." - sentou-se no sofá, vendo o primogênito passar nervosamente a mão pela nuca. - "Convidei sua irmã para ir comigo e passar a semana na casa de seus avós, mas ela não quis..." - abaixou um pouco a cabeça abrindo um sorriso resignado. - "Não vou obrigá-la...".

"Sei que ela disse que ficaria na casa de Tomoyo, mas ainda assim, não confio naquele tal de Yoshida..." - Touya franziu a sobrancelha.

"E quando foi que você confiou em algum rapaz que se aproximou da sua irmã, Touya?" - Kaho interrompeu-o, entrando na sala. - "Deixe de ser implicante. Isamu Yoshida é um bom rapaz..." - sentou-se no sofá ao lado de Fujitaka. - "Além de que, Sakura já se comprometeu com o jornal em relatar os acontecimentos do festival regional de música no lugar de Naoko..." - sorriu para Touya.

"Havia me esquecido desse detalhe." - Fujitaka comentou observando a nora. - "A data da viagem foi modificada e acabou coincidindo com a do festival..." - viu-a concordar com a cabeça.

"Ainda assim não acho que seria prudente deixá-la em Tomoeda nessas condições..." - Touya argumentou, encostando-se à janela. - "Por mais que Sakura tenha tentado mostrar a todos que está bem, é perceptível para qualquer um que ela não tem sido a mesma nas últimas semanas..." - encarou o pai, que se mostrava pensativo sobre o assunto. - "Eu percebi que havia algo errado assim que entrei em casa...".

"E o que você está pensando em fazer?" - Kaho perguntou tranqüilamente.

"Eu não sei! Apenas não concordo com o fato de minha irmã estar usando esse tal Yoshida para esquecer o Li..." - voltou a caminhar pela sala. - "Quem é que sabe até que ponto ela está disposta a ir para isso?" - perguntou pensativo.

"Não acho que ela iria tão longe! Sakura não magoaria Isamu não correspondendo aos sentimentos que ele tem por ela!" - Kaho defendeu a garota, suspirando levemente.

"Eu espero que tenha razão..." - Touya murmurou, inquieto.

"A confiança que você tem em sua irmã é tocante, Touya..." - Kaho o repreendeu, seriamente.

"Não se trata de confiança, meu amor!" - ele rebateu. - "Sakura ainda é jovem e, todos nós sabemos o quanto ela gostava daquele moleque..." - rangeu os dentes nervosamente. - "Aquele Li é outro que, se eu o pegasse, daria uma surra que ele nunca esqueceria por fazer isso com a Sakura..." - estalou os dedos da mão, fazendo Kaho e Fujitaka se entreolharem.

"A culpa do que está acontecendo não é apenas do Shaoran, Touya..." - Fujitaka falou. - "Se Sakura tivesse tomado coragem de falar com ele, as coisas certamente estariam diferentes hoje..." - ponderou tristemente.

"Eu entendo que se preocupe com sua irmã, Touya, principalmente sabendo que Sakura não gosta de causar aflição aos outros..." - Kaho se levantou, ficando à frente dele. - "Mas seu pai tem razão. Não podemos colocar toda a culpa sobre apenas um dos dois..." - rebateu encarando-o com um pequeno sorriso.

"Tem razão, mas ainda não me conformei com o que o moleque fez..." - cruzou os braços sobre o peito, fazendo Kaho rir.

"Desculpem a demora!" - Sakura entrou na sala de súbito, com o pequeno Kero atrás dela. - "Podemos ir agora! Afinal os noivos ainda têm que pegar um avião!" - exclamou pulando pela sala, fazendo o cão latir de alegria, atraindo a atenção de todos. - "Kero! Você não devia estar dentro de casa!" - brigou com ele perseguindo-o pela sala.

"Pelos deuses! A monstrenga encontrou um cachorro-monstrengo para ajudá-la a destruir a casa!" - Touya comentou em voz alta, fazendo Sakura pisar em seu pé quando passou por ele, ainda correndo atrás do cachorro.

CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN

"Só acho que seja uma pena você não participar da viagem coletiva conosco, Eriol!" - Shaoran falava pelo telefone, deitado sobre o sofá.

"É realmente uma grande tristeza, meu amigo, mas houve problemas com as datas por causa do casamento da professora Mizuki,..." - fez um breve pausa. - "Ou eu deveria dizer professora Kinomoto?..." - corrigiu-se, risonho.

"O casamento deles foi o assunto da semana..." - Shaoran comentou, abrindo um tímido sorriso.

"Não era para menos, uma vez que os Mizuki são conhecidos na cidade toda..." - Eriol explicou, fazendo pouco caso.

"Suponho que tenha razão..." - suspirou. - "Sakura estava radiante durante a celebração..." - pensou em voz alta, sem perceber.

"Eu até poderia dizer que ela estava mais bonita que a noiva, não concorda, Shaoran?" - Eriol provocou-o, fazendo Li perceber que falara em voz alta. - "Creio que Isamu era o rapaz mais invejado da festa ontem..." - disse em tom pensativo. Durante vários segundos a resposta de Shaoran foi o silêncio, sendo substituído por uma voz engasgada.

"Pois eu acho melhor ele tomar cuidado porque, se ferir a Sakura de qualquer modo, não vou perdoá-lo..." - falou, sentindo seu corpo tremer.

"E, claramente, você seria a melhor pessoa para protegê-la, não é mesmo?" - foi a resposta repleta de ironia que o chinês recebeu.

"O quê? O que você quis dizer com isso, Eriol?" - questionou, sentando-se no sofá, intrigado.

"Ora, ela não é a sua melhor amiga, Shaoran?" - inquiriu com naturalidade, obtendo como resposta um murmúrio positivo. - "Então. É natural que você zele pela segurança de Sakura..." - disse dissimuladamente.

"Não me pareceu que fosse o que quis dizer..." - comentou incomodado.

"E o que mais poderia ser?" - Eriol se segurava para não rir do outro lado da linha. Definitivamente, não havia nada mais divertido do que deixar seu amigo tapado com 'a pulga atrás da orelha'. Li ficou pensativo por algum tempo, resolvendo-se por deixar essa questão de lado, temporariamente.

"De qualquer forma, sinto-me aliviado porque o Yoshida ficará em Tomoeda durante essa semana e Sakura vai estar longe dele..." - disse bastante sossegado. Eriol não conseguiu simplesmente ficar quieto.

"Mas, pelo que eu soube, Sakura não irá à praia com a nossa turma!" - falou, fingindo espanto.

"Como assim, Eriol?" - Shaoran estava quase gritando ao telefone.

"Você não soube? Sakura ficará em Tomoeda para fazer a matéria sobre o Festival de Música..." - explanou, calmamente.

"Mas... nós... ela... não... c-como?" - respirou profundamente, recobrando parte de seu controle. - "Por que tinha que ser ela?" - inquiriu, seriamente.

"Isso eu não sei lhe responder, Shaoran..." - foi a resposta que Eriol deu ao amigo, sentindo imensa vontade de revelar o verdadeiro motivo. Ou o chinês pensava que seria fácil para a garota vê-lo nos braços da cobra, como dizia Tomoyo, da Yamazato? - "Eu tenho que desligar, meu amigo. Boa noite e faça uma boa viagem amanhã...".

"Boa noite, Eriol. Boa sorte para você e Tomoyo no festival..." - respondeu de forma quase automática, antes de desligar.

Ficou olhando para o aparelho cogitando se deveria ou não ligar para a amiga e chegou a discar os primeiros dígitos de seu telefone, mas desistiu, levantando-se e dando voltas pelo apartamento, sem mais nada o que fazer. Ligou o rádio enquanto conferia se havia separado tudo o que precisava levar na viagem. Percebeu que, estranhamente, o ânimo que sentia, até segundos atrás, desaparecera.

Voltou para a sala e se sentou no sofá, levando as mãos ao rosto e em seguida para seus cabelos, desarrumando-os ainda mais. Olhou mais uma vez para o telefone e suspirou, passando a encarar o teto da sala.

Com a cabeça apoiada no sofá, apenas fechou seus olhos por alguns segundos e, nesse breve momento, concentrou-se na música que tocava no rádio e assim começou a lembrar das palavras de Eriol.

**_Ki ni naru yokan_**_  
Aquele sentimento que eu não posso ignorar_**_  
Fushigi na yokan_**_  
aquele sentimento misterioso_**_  
Yume de mita you na munasawagi_**_  
Meu coração bate como em um sonho_**_  
Yokan dekinai mainichi massugu mitsumete_**_  
Parece que diariamente se torna mais forte_**_  
Aitsu ni makenai yo_**_  
Eu não serei derrotado por ela _

Shaoran se questionava quanto à razão de sentir-se tão mal vendo Sakura e Yoshida interagindo. Por que lhe parecia que seu peito pesava ao vê-la sorrindo ao lado do rapaz? Ela tinha o direito de ser feliz e, uma vez que ele a vinha negligenciando, ela estava se aproximando de outras pessoas.

"Embora eu preferisse que ela me procurasse..." - murmurou, balançando a cabeça com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios. Não entendia direito, mas doía pensar que Yoshida a tocasse. E, agora, o que Eriol lhe dissera começava a incomodar. - 'Droga, Hiiragizawa!' - repreendeu o amigo em pensamento, levantando-se para desligar o rádio e tentar dormir. Isso, se o enigma que o inglês proferira o deixasse descansar.

Com seus pensamentos agitados, enquanto ia para o quarto, ouviu a campainha soar, dispersando-os.

'Quem seria a essa hora?' - pensou, caminhando até a porta e encontrando sua namorada ao abri-la.

CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN

Shaoran sentia o ônibus balançando enquanto cortava a estrada, estranhamente, vazia. Sua namorada estava apoiada em seu peito, dormindo tranqüilamente, assim como a grande maioria dos estudantes que se encontravam ali. Somente alguns ainda conversavam em voz baixa.

Não queria conversar, tampouco estava cansado o suficiente para dormir. Encontrava-se nervoso e agitado, mas tentava disfarçar, não queria brigar com Akio. Sim, pensava em Sakura, em como sentira falta dela durante a viagem e estava ansioso para contar-lhe as novidades. Somente esperava que ela já não tivesse ouvido por intermédio de terceiros, já se sentira mal o suficiente ao não poder dizer a ela que começara a namorar.

Pouco a pouco os colegas começavam a despertar, estavam chegando, finalmente, em casa. Mas Shaoran estava alheio à euforia deles e só foi se dar conta disso quando se sentiu observado e viu que Yamazato o encarava.

"Bom dia, querida. Dormiu bem?" - perguntou, beijando-lhe brevemente nos lábios.

"Dormi, sim." - a jovem sorriu em resposta. - "Você, por outro lado, parece não ter dormido nada."

"Não estou cansado." - replicou, simplesmente, desviando o olhar para a janela.

"Estava pensativo... Algum problema?" - ela já sabia qual era o 'problema', mas queria evitar uma discussão desnecessária.

"Nenhum problema, só estava repassando o que terei que arrumar hoje, assim que chegarmos, Akio." - voltou a fitá-la carinhosamente.

"Certo..." - sabia que ele mentia, que estava pensando 'nela'. Deixaria passar dessa vez, afinal, a batalha já estava ganha.

"Então, você me liga hoje de noite?" - perguntou ela pela milésima vez.

"Ligo sim, Akio, eu prometo." - o guerreiro disse, impaciente. - "Agora entre em sua casa, eu preciso ir." - ele beijou-a rapidamente, enquanto via o motorista voltar da entrada da casa dela, onde os pais a aguardavam.

"Certo, até mais tarde então." - ela obedeceu-o, enquanto observava-o entrar novamente no carro, que partiu em seguida.

Levara a namorada para casa, como um bom cavalheiro, e agora iria para casa descansar um pouco antes de arrumar as coisas. Olhou pela janela rapidamente, vendo a avenida por onde passavam.

"Encoste, por favor." - pediu ao motorista. - "Leve minhas coisas para casa, vou a um lugar e depois irei para lá."

"Sim senhor." - respondeu o motorista prontamente, vendo o jovem sair rapidamente do carro.

Não se recordava que a casa de Sakura era quase caminho entre a sua e a de Akio. Estava alegre com a perspectiva de vê-la, tinha tanta coisa para conversar com ela que sequer notou o caminho passando e só percebeu quando já estava a duas casas de distância. Animou-se mais ainda, apressando o passo, mas o que viu o fez ficar estático.

Sakura estava de costas para ele e, abraçando-a, estava ninguém mais que Isamu Yoshida, que murmurou algumas palavras antes de tomar os lábios dela entre os seus, sendo correspondido apaixonadamente.

**_Continua..._**

CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN  
**N/A - **_Aiya!_  
Como vocês estão, pessoas?... **(Yoru vendo as faces furiosas dos leitores com pedras, tochas, foices, machados e estilingues na mão)**... hehehe... Eu sei,... agora vocês vão me torturar até a quase-morte e depois, com certeza, vão me manter viva apenas a pão e água para que eu possa escrever um final decente para o capítulo, não é?... **(vê os leitores confirmando entusiasticamente com a cabeça)**... u.ú não era para vocês confirmarem...  
Calma, gente! Eu quero dizer antes de tudo que eu não trabalho sob pressões psicológicas, portanto, se vocês querem ter o final dessa história, é bom deixar a tortura para o ultimo capítulo porque, caso contrário, a coisa não vai cheirar muito bem,... literalmente...  
Agora, crianças, sejam bonzinhos com a tia Yoru e coloquem suas ferramentas de tortura na caixa que será usada no próximo bloco d_A Picada da Cobra_ para que a Yamazato sinta toda força da fúria de vocês naquela pele escamosa...**(todo mundo sai correndo para colocar as armas na caixa, deixando Yoruki aliviada e muito satisfeita)**.

Certo, galerinha, parando com a brincadeira agora... O Sonso, Tonto e Lesado do TDB preferido das massas femininas, Shaoran Li, finalmente vai começar a sentir na pele de Lesma-lerda o que significa a expressão: SOFRER POR AMOR... huahuahuahuua... **(risada maléfica)**... cof... cof... cof... Uia, Droga, a idade está me matando... u.ù... Voltando ao assunto, não precisam se preocupar porque logo, logo Yoshida vai sair de cena para dar espaço a um personagem muito mais carismático e importante na vida de nossa querida Sakurinha... **(desviando de um ovo podre, mas sendo acertada por um pé de couve)**... Ai,... gente, não disperdice comida. Tem tanta gente passando fome!... **(arregalando os olhos ao ver uma mesa voando em sua direção)**... Ah! Não!... **(pára a mesa no ar com os poderes da Hiiragizawa que é)**... Hei, gente, vamos parar com a violência!... Caso contrário eu vou tirar umas férias e vocês não vão me ver por um bom tempo...  
Agora sim, onde eu estava mesmo?... uhm... Ah é,... a pessoinha especial na vida da Sakura!... Essa pessoa será... tcharam! É Surpresa e eu não vou falar... hehehe... vocês terão que ler o próximo capítulo para descobrir...

Vamos passar logo para os agradecimentos, certo?...  
Mamãe Miaka, Fê, Rô, minhas filhas queridas: Butterfly, Aninha e Yume-chan; Cherry-Hi, Jenny, Merry, Dani-chan, Rafaela, Ruby, Jully, Pety, Marjarie, Angel Nanda, Lan Ayath, Rach Snape, Violet-Tomoyo, Carol, Nelly-chan, Tamires, Rafinha, Lil-chan, M-chan, Andréia. Eu quero agradecer a todos que deixaram reviews e pedir desculpas por não ter respondido aos reviews por e-mail, como eu vinha fazendo...  
Para todos que querem fuzilar o Li por ser tão tonto! A todos os entusiastas do programa Picada da Cobra. A todos aqueles que tem ódio mortal da criatura mais pérfida que eu já criei. Àqueles que me mandam e-mails, dividindo experiências onde já se encontraram no lugar ou em situações semelhantes a da Sakura de Suteki da ne. A todos vocês, eu quero dizer um ENORME muito obrigada!  
E queria fazer um pequeno pedido. Quando deixarem reviews, eu agradeceria se colocassem o e-mail de vocês para que eu possa entrar em contato, principalmente se for o primeiro review que estão deixando na história... Certo, minna?

Muitos Beijinhos estalados na bochecha.  
Uma boa semana (ou duas) para todos e Até o próximo capítulo...

**_Yoru_**

* * *

_Repostado em: 05/12/2007._

Uma das coisas que mais gosto nesse capítulo é a entrada triunfal do grande e poderoso _Kerberus_... E ele realmente entrou em grande estilo... _hahahaha_... e a participação do pequeno grande _Kero_ a partir de agora será bastante significativa...

Além disso, o Shaoran está começando a sentir que tem alguma coisa errada nessa situação toda... DEMOROU!! Mas, pelo menos, ele se tocou, né? Deve ser peso na consciência... sei lá...

Lembro-me que, na primeira vez que postei esse fic, a essa altura do campeonato, surgiu uma equipe _"pró-Sakura&Yoshida"_..._ hehehe_... era pequena, mas existia e eu gostaria de saber se o "fenômeno" vai se repetir... Seria interessante...

De qualquer forma, quero agradecer a quem está acompanhando essa republicação... e a quem me envia suas opiniões e me deixa muito feliz...

**_Katryna Greenleaf Black  
_****_Marillya  
Pri-chan  
Giuli Hyuuga  
Melzin-chan  
RubbyMoon  
Hitsumei-chan  
Yume Tsukishiro Kinomoto  
Musette Fujiwara  
Cris  
Gheisinha Kinomoto  
Melly  
Flor_**

Aliás, eu quero avisar que o capítulo 16 será postado na semana do Natal, e o 17 no dia 31/12... Presentinho de final de ano para vocês...

Beijinhos.

**_Yoru._**


	16. Capítulo 16

**Suteki da ne  
**Capítulo Dezesseis

Shaoran estava com os olhos arregalados e o ar lhe faltava, fazendo-o arfar descompassadamente. Um aperto tomou conta de seu peito, vendo Sakura nos braços de Yoshida. Cerrou os punhos, desviando o olhar e evitando, assim, ver o que se passava em frente à casa dos Kinomoto. Seus pensamentos estavam confusos e perguntava-se o porquê de se sentir daquele jeito.

"Obrigada pelo almoço, Isamu..." – ouviu Sakura dizer com a voz repleta de felicidade e, inconscientemente, aproximou-se do muro da alameda, de forma que pudesse ver o que acontecia, sem ser visto.

"É sempre um prazer, Sakura!" – Isamu respondeu, rindo em seguida enquanto latidos eram ouvidos do quintal. – "Eu me pergunto se alguém deu de comer a esse cachorro..." – comentou brincando, fazendo-a rir também.

"Eu tenho que alimentá-lo antes de ir à final do Festival..." – respondeu, abrindo o portão e entrando. – "Eu nem acredito que Eriol e Tomoyo estão nas finais..." – disse emocionada. – "Depois que o coral daquela escola primária de Tokyo se apresentou, até eles ficaram apreensivos com o resultado..." – sorria suavemente.

"E a disputa estava realmente acirrada. Passaram por poucos décimos, não foi?" – questionou, vendo-a confirmar entusiasticamente com a cabeça.

"Eu tenho que me arrumar agora..." – Sakura comentou, olhando no relógio de pulso. – "Daqui a pouco Tomoyo estará passando aqui em casa para me buscar..." – suspirou, abrindo um sorriso tímido.

"E eu tenho que ir para o meu 'bico'..." – Yoshida disse desanimado. – "Diga ao Hiiragizawa e a Daidouji que eu lhes desejei sorte..." – pediu, recebendo um aceno de cabeça.

"Eu direi a eles, sim, pode deixar..." – suspirou, desviando o olhar para os pés.

"Vejo você amanhã?" – ele perguntou, achando graça do jeito dela. Sakura ergueu o rosto, encarando-o.

"Claro!" – concordou, sorrindo e se inclinando, suavemente, sobre o portão em direção ao rapaz, mas o telefone começou a tocar dentro da casa, fazendo-a se afastar. – "Deve ser Tomoyo avisando que já está saindo de casa!" – disse correndo até a porta. – "Até amanhã, Isamu..." – acenou rapidamente, antes de fechar a porta.

Sakura esbarrou na porta, na mesa de centro e no sofá antes de conseguir atender ao telefone.

"Alô!" – disse exausta, sentando-se.

"Oi, Sakura!" – Tomoyo a cumprimentou alegremente. – "Espero que esteja pronta, porque já estamos saindo..." – falou rapidamente. Podia-se ouvir muitos murmúrios ao fundo.

"Eu estarei pronta!" – afirmou, ouvindo a amiga suspirar.

"Ótimo! Sabe que não podemos nos atrasar!" – alertou-a. – "Preciso desligar agora. Até logo!" – disse rapidamente, desligando o telefone, sem dar tempo de Sakura responder.

"Tchau..." – ela disse, balançando negativamente a cabeça e colocando o telefone de volta no gancho. Ia subir as escadas quando ouviu a campainha soar e correu para atendê-la com um sorriso nos lábios, que foi substituído por uma expressão de surpresa.

"Oi, Sakura!" – Shaoran a cumprimentou. Mas tinha algo estranho no jeito dele que fez Sakura demorar um pouco para responder.

"Oi, Shaoran..." – disse abrindo um pequeno sorriso. – "Entra!" – convidou-o, vendo-o consentir e abrir o portão. – "Como foi lá na praia?" – ela perguntou sem muito interesse, deixando-o entrar e fechando a porta assim que ele passou.

"Como os outros anos..." – deu de ombros. Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha e abaixou a cabeça, em seguida, balançando-a positivamente, enquanto murmurava: "_É claro!"_, caminhando para a sala. – "E que novidades você me conta?" – ele perguntou, sorrindo de lado de uma forma que a deixou completamente desconfortável.

"Ahm,... eu..." – desviou o olhar para a janela e sorriu um pouco. – "Eu ganhei um cachorro..." – disse alegremente, caminhando para a varanda. – "Quer vê-lo? É lindo! Um belo akita... Chama-se Kero!" – dizia rapidamente, abrindo a porta e abaixando-se para pegar o filhote no colo. – "Venha aqui, Kero! Diga 'oi' para o Shaoran!" – sorriu, balançando a patinha do cachorro no ar.

Por mais que estivesse se sentindo magoado com a amiga, Li foi desarmado pelo jeito dela falar. Ele riu alegre e suavemente, sem saber como o som de sua risada mexia com todo o corpo da garota, ao mesmo tempo em que a deixava mais tranqüila.

"Muito prazer, Kero!" – ele disse sorrindo e aproximando-se do cachorro para acariciar-lhe a cabeça, mas parou ao ouvi-lo rosnar. – "Nossa, ele é bravo!" – riu afastando a mão novamente, enquanto Sakura colocava o filhote no chão.

"É estranho!" – disse enquanto se levantava. – "Ele nunca fez isso antes..." – viu o rapaz balançar a cabeça.

"Provavelmente, faz isso para protegê-la..." – ajoelhou-se aproximando sua mão novamente do filhote. – "Mas não precisa se preocupar. Eu nunca machucaria a sua dona..." – ofereceu a mão para ele cheirar e, depois de alguns segundos, recebeu uma mordida na ponta dos dedos.

"Kero!" – Sakura gritou com ele que correu para tentar se esconder embaixo da mesa do telefone. – "Sinto muito, Shaoran. Ele o machucou?" – ela perguntou se aproximando do chinês e pegando sua mão para examiná-la.

"Não machucou, não. Foi só o susto..." – disse suavemente, sentindo a mão da amiga tocando a sua. – "Acho que a bolinha de pêlos não gostou de mim..." – riu suavemente.

"Não sei o que deu nele para fazer isso..." – disse erguendo um pouco o rosto, notando que o rapaz a encarava. Soltou devagar a mão dele, sorrindo sem graça. – "Foi apenas o susto, mesmo..." – voltou-se para Kero que estava embaixo da mesa. – "Saia já daí e vá para a rua, Cerberus!" – bradou energicamente, vendo-o passar como um raio pela porta para o quintal.

"Cerberus?" – Shaoran repetiu dando risada. – "Esse nome quase não me recorda seu pai, Sakura!" – disse ironicamente, vendo-a olhar para o chão, rindo também.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio durante alguns segundos. Sakura desviava o olhar pela sala, evitando encará-lo.

"Nossa!" – ela exclamou, passando os olhos pelo relógio. – "Eu tenho que me arrumar antes que Tomoyo chegue..." – afastou-se ligeiramente dele, em direção à porta da sala. – "Você espera um pouquinho? Eu já desço..." – disse passando pela porta, após receber assentimento do rapaz.

CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN

Shaoran ficou observando os detalhes da sala durante o que lhe pareceu muito tempo. Quando fora a última vez que estivera ali? Um mês? Dois? Não sabia dizer exatamente. Reparou em uma estatueta que nunca vira antes sobre o balcão e supôs que havia sido adquirida na última viagem do Sr. Kinomoto. Lembrou-se que nem ao menos chegara a conversar com o pai de Sakura depois que ele retornara e, antes, costumava fazer questão de ouvir as histórias que ele contava sobre as expedições. Suspirou pesadamente, pensando no motivo que o fizera ir até a casa de Sakura àquele dia e o que vira do lado de fora. Sentia-se magoado. Por quê? Que direito tinha de se sentir daquela forma? Sakura não era nada mais que uma amiga, então, por que se sentia nervoso ao vê-la com Yoshida? Não tinha direito algum sobre ela...

'Estou agindo igual Touya fazia quando eu comecei a andar com Sakura...' – pensou rindo intimamente, enquanto balançava a cabeça de um lado para o outro. Teria que parar de agir como um irmão superprotetor, pois sabia o quanto Sakura detestava quando Touya agia daquela forma. Desviou os olhos para a porta quando ouviu o som de passos na escada e viu Sakura voltar à sala fechando o último botão da camisa verde-água, com pequenas _sakuras _brancas bordadas na gola.

"Desculpe-me pela demora..." – ela sorriu desconcertada enquanto prendia os cabelos parando em frente a ele. Ele apenas balançou a cabeça silenciosamente continuando a encará-la fixamente com um sorriso no rosto. – "O que foi?" – perguntou estranhamente.

"Eu senti sua falta na praia..." – disse suavemente, antes que pudesse perceber. Sakura arregalou os olhos desviando-os por um instante.

"É mesmo?" – questionou com o esboço de um sorriso nos lábios. Ele confirmou lentamente com a cabeça. – "Também senti sua falta durante essa semana..." – ela disse timidamente, mordendo o lábio inferior. Fazia muito tempo que vinha sentindo falta dele, pois, mesmo quando estava na cidade, ele vinha se mantendo distante, mas não diria isso. Estava tentando seguir com sua vida e não tornaria a criar falsas esperanças e expectativas quanto a ele. Nunca mais!

"Você iria adorar a praia para onde fomos esse ano, Sakura. Tenho certeza disso!" – abriu um largo sorriso, vendo-a encará-lo erguendo uma sobrancelha em sinal de curiosidade. – "Atrás do hotel havia uma trilha que adentrava o morro e levava para um mirante, onde tínhamos uma visão panorâmica da região. Os bancos de areia davam várias tonalidades ao mar em azul e verde por causa das diferenças de profundidade das águas... era uma visão incrível!" – tentava explicar da melhor forma possível para que ela pudesse visualizar. – "...e a alguns quilômetros, caminhando pela praia, havia um paredão de pedra que escondia uma belíssima enseada..." – falava animadamente vendo o sorriso no rosto da amiga. – "Tinha uma família de golfinhos passando por aquela área e iam constantemente até a baía se alimentar e descansar..." – sorriu ainda mais ao ver os olhos verdes de Sakura se arregalarem.

"Sério mesmo que vocês viram golfinhos?" – ela perguntou em um misto de alegria e frustração.

"Sim!" – disse ficando pensativo por um instante. – "Ao que parece a enseada era uma reserva ecológica onde golfinhos e outras espécies migrantes marinhas se instalam durante o breve período que ficam pela região..." – viu-a balançar positivamente a cabeça, prestando atenção em tudo o que ele dizia. Rindo um pouco, Shaoran ergueu o indicador e fechou os olhos, modificando um pouco o tom de sua voz. – "Além dos golfinhos, estavam lá também algumas baleias e tubarões que..." – foi interrompido por Sakura que ria divertidamente.

"Certo! Agora eu sei que você está mentindo!" – ela disse vendo-o gargalhar.

"Realmente!" – comentou regularizando a respiração. – "Eu nunca ouvi Yamazaki contar tanta mentira em um espaço tão curto de tempo!" – disse espantado, balançando a cabeça.

"Ele devia estar recuperando o tempo perdido. Quanto tempo faz que não o ouvimos contar suas histórias mirabolantes por aqui?" – questionou tentando encontrar justificativa para o comportamento do amigo e chefe.

"É verdade, mas o que eu mais gostei na enseada não foram os golfinhos..." – falou suavemente, encarando-a de forma terna.

"Não?" – ela perguntou curiosa.

"Não. O que mais me chamou atenção foi a visão de toda a baía quando alcançamos o alto do paredão..." – sorriu suavemente, fechando os olhos. – "As águas eram claras e possuíam uma linda tonalidade verde..." – suspirou, abrindo novamente os olhos e sentindo um frio na barriga. – "O verde dos seus olhos..." – disse fazendo-a perder o fôlego por um instante.

Sakura não soube o que fazer diante dos olhos castanhos que a fitavam com tanta intensidade. Sempre se sentira perdida naqueles orbes amendoados e agora não era diferente. Finalmente, depois de um longo instante de silêncio em que os dois jovens nada fizeram, a não ser explorar o interior do outro com o olhar, o som de uma buzina veio despertar-lhes.

"Tomoyo!" – Sakura exclamou, correndo até a janela da sala e vendo o carro da amiga do lado de fora. – "Tenho que ir ou Tomoyo me deixa aqui hoje..." – disse rapidamente, vendo o rapaz dirigir-se para a saída enquanto ela pegava sua bolsa, que estava sobre o sofá. Ela saiu de casa, trancando a porta, depois que Li já havia saído e caminhou até o carro de cabeça baixa, ouvindo Shaoran conversar com Eriol.

"Yamazaki estava comentando em marcar um encontro com toda a turma na lanchonete amanhã!" – disse olhando através da janela para o interior do carro. – "Como grande parte da turma vai participar das aulas de reforço a partir da próxima semana, não teremos uma nova oportunidade de juntar todos nas férias de verão..." – abriu um sorriso e adicionou. – "Sem contar que comemoraremos a vitória de vocês no festival de música..." – ouviu Eriol dar uma leve risada.

"Nós ainda não ganhamos o festival, meu amigo!" – o inglês retrucou suavemente.

"E que chance poderia ter o outro finalista contra vocês?" – perguntou com um pouco de orgulho na voz pelo casal ter chegado tão longe na primeira competição de que participavam juntos.

"Muitas chances, considerando que o outro grupo finalista foi vencedor do festival nos últimos três anos..." – respondeu Eriol, deixando o amigo surpreso.

"Nesse caso, acho que não custa nada lhes desejar a melhor das sortes..." – disse olhando para Sakura que parara ao seu lado, esperando para entrar no carro, e abriu a porta como um bom cavalheiro fazendo mesura.

"Obrigada!" – ela disse entrando e reparando em uma expressão interrogativa na face de Tomoyo.

"Vocês irão à lanchonete amanhã?" – Shaoran perguntou ansioso pela resposta. Eriol olhou para Tomoyo e sorriu.

"É um bom programa..." – Eriol disse pensativo, sendo interrompido por Tomoyo.

"Mas precisamos ver com mais calma, não é, Eriol?" – questionou, deixando claro que já tinham algo planejado para o dia seguinte. Eriol assentiu levemente com a cabeça.

"E você, Sakura?" – o chinês questionou, vendo a amiga erguer o rosto com um sorriso triste nos lábios.

"Talvez eu vá..." – respondeu voltando a abaixar a cabeça, fazendo Eriol e Tomoyo se entreolharem de forma conspiratória.

"Espero encontrá-los amanhã, então..." – disse acenando enquanto o carro entrava em movimento.

CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN

O silêncio que se estendeu dentro do veículo estava se tornando incômodo quando Tomoyo decidiu interrompê-lo.

"Algum problema, Sakura?" – a morena perguntou, vendo a amiga dar um pulo no banco do carro encarando-a.

"Ahm,... não! Nada!" – respondeu, sorrindo sem graça.

"Estava realmente concentrada, querida Sakura!" – Eriol comentou com um sorriso de lado. – "Nem imagino em que estava pensando..." – disse com uma pontinha de ironia.

"Vocês também perceberam, ou foi apenas eu que notei algo diferente nele?" – perguntou, fazendo os dois trocarem um olhar confuso.

"O que havia de errado com ele?" – Tomoyo questionou balançando negativamente a cabeça.

"Não que fosse algo errado, era apenas..." – abaixou a cabeça tentando encontrar a forma de explicar. – "Deixem para lá. Deve ser besteira minha..." – murmurou, voltando a ficar em silêncio, deixando seus dois amigos intrigados.

CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN

"Já cheguei!" – Shaoran anunciou ao entrar em seu apartamento.

"Seja bem vindo!" – disse o mordomo, prestando reverência. – "A senhora Li e a Srta. Yamazato ligaram há pouco querendo falar com o senhor..." – disse respeitosamente.

"Obrigado, Leung..." – suspirou pesadamente olhando para o criado que sua mãe enviara para cuidar do apartamento, depois que voltara para Hong Kong. – "Vou descansar um pouco, se alguém me procurar diga que eu ainda não cheguei, está bem?" – pediu, contendo um bocejo e seguindo para o quarto.

"Sim, senhor!" – curvou-se levemente para frente, enquanto o rapaz saía da sala.

Shaoran entrou em seu quarto e fechou a porta, observando cada espaço do cômodo e sentindo como se algo não estivesse no lugar. Não era apenas em seu quarto, seu apartamento, o edifício onde residia e as ruas da cidade também estavam diferentes, como se faltasse alguma coisa. Balançou negativamente a cabeça e caminhou em direção ao banheiro contíguo, detendo-se em frente à cama por um segundo observando o retrato que estava na cabeceira; a foto de Akio. Passou os olhos pela estante e prateleiras, buscando por algo, mas não encontrou e saiu do quarto com os passos apressados.

"Leung!" – chamou atravessando rapidamente o corredor e quase esbarrou no mordomo quando entrava na cozinha.

"Pois não, senhor?" – disse o homem, observando o rosto pálido de seu mestre.

"Leung, você viu a foto que costumava ficar na minha mesa de cabeceira?" – questionou nervosamente.

"Como seria essa foto, senhor?" - o homem perguntou confuso.

"Uma em que estamos eu e Sakura na entrada do templo Tsukimine, há muitas luzes de lanternas ao fundo..." – explicou, passando a mão nervosamente pela nuca.

"Talvez..." – Leung começou, pensativo, caminhando até um armário e retirando um porta-retratos da gaveta. – "Seria essa?" – perguntou, mostrando a ele.

"Sim..." – pegou a foto nas suas mãos reparando no vidro trincado.

"Eu o encontrei embaixo da sua cama quando fui limpar o quarto na manhã em que o senhor foi viajar..." – explicou, vendo o jovem tocar com a ponta dos dedos a imagem da foto de forma carinhosa. – "Se o senhor quiser, eu posso comprar um novo porta-retrato quando for ao mercado..." – viu-o balançar negativamente a cabeça.

"Eu vou apenas trocar o vidro..." – disse distraidamente, voltando ao quarto. Aquele era o porta-retrato que ganhara de Sakura na viagem que fizera com ela e o Sr. Kinomoto nas férias de inverno do ano em que se conheceram. Era um produto artesanal, entalhado sob encomenda, com uma lua crescente na parte inferior e a inscrição _lobo_ em japonês na superior; olhou a parte de trás da moldura e encontrou gravada, de forma um pouco grotesca: _Eternamente_.

FLASHBACK

"O que é?" – ele perguntou, ao pegar o embrulho nas mãos.

"Abra!" – ela sorriu, contraindo os ombros com as mãos para trás. Shaoran olhava a garota sentada a sua frente. Ela mordia nervosamente o lábio inferior com um sorriso de expectativa no rosto. Estavam sentados em um banco sob um grande carvalho. Cuidadosamente, ele abriu o presente, tomando cuidado para não rasgar o papel. – "É lindo, Sakura! Muito obrigado!" – disse abraçando-a fortemente.

"Fico feliz que tenha gostado!" – ela sorriu, quando se afastaram, tomando gentilmente o porta-retratos das mãos dele. – "Vê aqui: essa lua crescente é para que nossa amizade nunca deixe de crescer e aqui está escrito: _Ookami,_..." – explicou apontado para a imagem na base da moldura e o _kanji_ no topo, consecutivamente. – "Significa lobo..." – completou olhando para o rapaz.

"Eu adorei!" – agradeceu, abraçando-a novamente.

"Ah! É mesmo!" – afastou-se ligeiramente. – "Leia aqui!" – apontou para as costas do porta-retratos.

"_Eien ni_..." – ele leu, olhando nos belos orbes verdes esmeralda em seguida, com um sorriso nos lábios.

"Eternamente..." – Sakura sorriu, encarando os olhos âmbares do chinês. – "É o tempo que irá durar nossa amizade, Shaoran..." – suspirou suavemente, recebendo outro abraço.

"Sim. Eternamente, Sakura!" – sussurrou, abraçando-a ainda mais forte.

FLASHBACK

Ele estava encostado à porta do quarto, o olhar fixo na inscrição enquanto as imagens do passado fluíam em sua mente.

"Quando foi que nós começamos a nos afastar, Sakura?" – sussurrou, falando sozinho. – "Quando nossa amizade começou a fraquejar?" – perguntou-se, sentindo um grande peso no peito ao lembrar do beijo entre Sakura e Yoshida que testemunhara horas antes.

CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN

"Sakura!... Que bom que você veio!" – Naoko falou sorrindo, olhando para a amiga, quando ela parou ao lado da mesa onde estava sentada com Rika, Chiharu e Yamazaki.

"Boa tarde!" – sorriu para todos, sentando-se ao receber um convite.

"Nós sentimos tanto a sua falta na praia, esse ano!" – Rika falou, sorrindo.

"É bem verdade!..." – Chiharu disse alegremente. – "Foi a praia mais bonita que nós já visitamos em excursão. Você iria adorar!" – afirmou, fazendo seus amigos concordarem.

"Boa tarde, querida Sakura!" – Eriol falou se aproximando com uma bandeja de sucos na mão e depositando-a sobre a mesa.

"Olá, Eriol!" – olhou para trás do inglês, onde Tomoyo se aproximava trazendo outra bandeja, mas esta com taças de sorvete. – "Tomoyo!" – acenou para a amiga.

"Olá, Sakura!" – sorriu, colocando as taças sobre a mesa. – "Estranho, eu pensei que Yoshida viria com você..." – comentou, sentando-se ao lado da amiga.

"Não, ele me disse que tinha que cumprir meio expediente no trabalho hoje..." – explicou ficando levemente envergonhada. – "Mas nós vamos dar uma volta mais tarde...".

"Vocês estão se dando muito bem, não é?" – Rika disse, sorrindo e fazendo a amiga ficar ainda mais vermelha.

"É..." – abaixou o rosto, escondendo-o dos amigos. – "Eu soube que vocês viram golfinhos na praia!" – disse erguendo o rosto, mudando o rumo da conversa.

"Ah! É verdade, como você soube?" – Chiharu perguntou, curiosamente.

"Shaoran me contou ontem..." – respondeu suavemente, abaixando o olhar para a taça de sorvete que estava a sua frente.

Todos ficaram em silêncio por um segundo, entreolhando-se de forma triste.

"Mas, sabe, não foram apenas golfinhos que nós vimos na praia..." – Yamazaki começou, com o dedo erguido, olhando para a porta, onde Yamazato fazia o 'reconhecimento' dos presentes.

"Yamazaki..." – Chiharu murmurou, levando a mão à testa e balançando negativamente a cabeça. Ele iria contar outra mentira.

"Também havia naquela região uma enorme serpente marinha..." – ele disse voltando o olhar para Sakura, enquanto a ruiva se aproximava para juntar-se às suas amigas que estavam em uma mesa próxima. – "A cobra possuía uma enorme cabeça vermelha e um par de olhos azuis que hipnotizavam as mais puras criaturas..." – disse em bom tom, quando a garota passou por eles, fazendo-a lançar-lhes um olhar assustador. Chiharu começou a rir acompanhada de Rika e Naoko.

"Parece que as vestes de cobra serviram bem nela, não?" – Tomoyo, comentou com um sorriso de deboche.

"Você não perde uma, Yamazaki..." – Eriol riu, balançando negativamente a cabeça, vendo o sorriso irônico no rosto do amigo.

Sakura olhava a reação de seus amigos com um pouco de espanto. Um pequeno sorriso gentil surgindo em seus lábios. Ela tinha uma grande dívida com eles. Estavam sempre fazendo todo o possível para não permitir que se sentisse mal. Sabia que, quando precisasse eles estariam ali, ao seu lado, para ajudá-la.

"Vocês não sabem do que ele é capaz entre quatro paredes!" – Yamazato riu escandalosamente, conversando com as amigas, atraindo a atenção de todos os presentes na lanchonete. – "Shaoran é capaz de deixar uma mulher maluca na cama...".

O coração de Sakura falhou uma batida enquanto seus olhos se dilatavam, observando a figura da garota sentada a alguns metros de distância, enquanto ela contava para suas amigas, e para quem quisesse ouvir, sobre a intimidade que tinha com o namorado. Sakura não estava prestando atenção, ela não queria saber o que acontecia entre eles, mas a voz da ruiva simplesmente chegava aos seus ouvidos, contraindo cada vez mais seu coração. Ela desviou os olhos, fitando o chão enquanto suas mãos apertavam o tecido do vestido que usava. Se ela pudesse, naquele exato momento, esmagaria o próprio coração para nunca mais sentir aquela dor novamente.

"Como pode falar disso de forma tão descarada?" – Naoko perguntou em voz baixa.

"Acontece que algumas pessoas não têm o menor pudor!" – Tomoyo disse exasperada, para que Yamazato ouvisse. – "Não tem um pingo de vergonha no rostinho de boneca de porcelana..." – completou, olhando para a ruiva com os olhos semicerrados.

"Se você tem alguma coisa a me dizer, Daidouji, então, diga na minha frente..." – replicou, levantando-se e vendo a morena fazer o mesmo.

"E o que você acha que eu estou fazendo, Yamazato?" – questionou com as mãos na cintura. – "Você não tem o menor bom senso! Não sabe que tem assuntos que não devem ser comentados em público?" – questionou, respirando profundamente. Há muito sentia vontade de acertar um bom tapa naquele rostinho de princesa e não hesitaria em fazê-lo.

"Tomoyo..." – Eriol tentou acalmar a namorada, mas recebeu um olhar repreensivo que dizia para não se envolver nisso.

"Você deve entender muito bem sobre ser discreta, não é, Daidouji?" – Yamazato disse insinuante, vendo os olhos da morena se arregalarem de indignação, enquanto ela dava um passo para frente.

"Tomoyo, não!" – Sakura se colocou na frente da amiga, segurando-a calmamente. – "Não vale a pena!" – balançou negativamente a cabeça com os olhos cheios de decepção.

"Tem razão!" – Tomoyo abriu um pequeno sorriso e virou as costas para todos saindo da lanchonete, sendo seguida por um Eriol atônito. Sakura olhou rapidamente para os amigos, seguindo a mesma direção do casal.

"Kinomoto!" – Yamazato chamou-a, fazendo com que parasse de caminhar, mas ela não se voltou para fitá-la. – "O _meu_ Shaoran não concorda que eu não valha a pena!" – disse com um tom irônico na voz e um sorriso nos lábios.

Sakura fechou ambas as mãos com força, contendo-se para não responder nada. Era isso que aquela cobra queria: humilhá-la. Mas ela não daria esse gostinho para Akio Yamazato. Tomando um pouco de fôlego, voltou a caminhar, saindo da lanchonete.

"Será que ela estava esperando que Sakura retrucasse?..." – Yamazaki perguntou sussurrando para Chiharu, com uma pitada de ironia, recebendo o assentimento orgulhoso, embora entristecido, pela conduta da amiga.

CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN

Shaoran entrou na lanchonete buscando ansiosamente por alguém com o olhar. Suspirou profundamente, abaixando o rosto por não tê-la encontrado.

"Oi, amor!" – Yamazato acenou escandalosamente, fazendo-o se aproximar de onde ela estava. – "Você demorou, onde esteve?" – perguntou estranhamente, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

"Boa tarde!" – disse dando um selinho na namorada. – "Tive que comprar algumas coisas antes de vir aqui..." – disse da forma mais vaga possível, fazendo a ruiva suspirar. Detestava quando ele falava se mantendo na defensiva.

Shaoran observava todo o ambiente, distraidamente, sem prestar atenção nas reações de Yamazato.

"É estranho! Eu esperava que mais gente da turma viesse aqui hoje..." – comentou, fazendo-a estreitar os olhos, exasperada. Ela sabia exatamente quem ele queria que aparecesse. – "Já pediu alguma coisa, Akio?" – ele questionou, voltando seu olhar para a ruiva, com um pequeno sorriso.

"Não! Eu estava esperando que você chegasse!".

"Certo, e o que..." – ele interrompeu a fala olhando para porta do estabelecimento, atraindo a atenção da garota ao seu lado. Sakura acabara de entrar e vinha em sua direção com a cabeça baixa.

"Eu esqueci minha bolsa..." – ela disse parando ao lado da mesa onde estivera sentada anteriormente, pegando a mochila de cima do banco. Sakura observou a expressão nos rostos dos amigos que desviavam o olhar dela para um ponto atrás de si, onde ficava a mesa em que Yamazato estava sentada, porém, quando olhou para lá, encontrou um conhecido par de olhos castanhos lhe encarando fixamente. Shaoran parecia não notar nada ao seu redor que não fosse a jovem de olhos verdes.

A troca de olhares entre eles foi observada com curiosidade, parecendo, a todos que se encontravam em volta, que o tempo havia parado, somente para os dois, naquele singelo instante.

O que Shaoran viu nos olhos dela foi um estranho brilho de decepção e a expressão séria, que ela mantinha, contrastava com a face delicada. Sakura suspirou pesadamente e, desviando o olhar, voltou-se para a porta.

"Já estou indo. Tomoyo e Eriol estão esperando por mim lá fora!..." – disse suavemente para os amigos que estavam na mesa ao seu lado. – "Eu, amanhã, voltarei ao trabalho, Yamazaki..." – disse com um pequeno sorriso no rosto, antes de sair.

Shaoran suspirou ao ver a amiga deixar o local e sentou-se à mesa, ao lado da namorada, que o encarava fixamente.

"O que foi?" – perguntou, sabendo que, com aquele olhar, aí vinha coisa.

"'O que foi?'" – repetiu Yamazato, em tom de deboche. – "Você acha que eu sou idiota, Shaoran?".

"Akio..." – ele tentou manter-se calmo, mas foi interrompido por ela, que começava a fazer uma cena.

"Não comece com isso! Pensa que eu não reparo no quanto você pensa nela? Será que imagina, por um instante delirante, que ergueu uma barreira tão impenetrável que ninguém consegue ler através dos olhares carinhosos que lança a ela?" – a ruiva levantou-se.

"Eu, por acaso, alguma vez disse que você era idiota, Akio?" – Shaoran desistiu de tentar evitar uma discussão, já que ela não iria se deixar levar por uma desculpa qualquer. – "Sakura é minha amiga e me preocupo com ela, não acha isso normal? Não posso ter amigos, assim como você os tem? Eu já deixei de estar com você em algum momento para estar com ela? Alguma vez repudiei você por estar conversando com ela?".

"Não, mas..." – ele interrompeu-a bruscamente.

"Então não tem 'mas', Akio! Sakura é minha amiga, você é minha namorada, fim da história, certo?" – ele suspirou, fechando brevemente os olhos, tentando ignorar toda a atenção que chamara.

"Tem um 'mas' sim, Shaoran! Você pode não deixar de estar comigo para ficar com ela, mas eu sei que pensa nela grande parte do tempo que estamos juntos!" – Yamazato não se daria por satisfeita até que tivesse a atenção de todos os presentes.

"Recuso-me a discutir tamanha bobagem..." – ele murmurou, voltando-se para o cardápio, decidindo o que comer.

"E claro que nunca vai admitir que aquela foto naquele porta-retratos ridículo que você tinha no seu criado-mudo é mais importante que a minha!" – ela elevou mais ainda a voz, mas logo se arrependeu do que tinha dito, sabendo que ele iria perceber que fora ela a culpada pelo estrago na peça.

"Está dizendo... Akio, você teve alguma coisa a ver com o que aconteceu ao porta-retrato?" – Shaoran reagiu, levantando-se ao vê-la desviar o olhar abrindo a boca para responder. – "Não minta para mim, foi você?" – voltou a questionar exasperado, fazendo-a encará-lo com os olhos arregalados, tendo a expressão de espanto substituída por uma de impassibilidade em seguida.

"Sim! E ainda digo que fiz um favor a você! Aquela coisa estragava o seu quarto!" – a ruiva tentou manter a postura firme, mas era difícil percebendo-o tão furioso.

"Pois, fique sabendo que 'aquela coisa' foi um presente de uma pessoa que eu considero muito especial... e eu acho que sou eu quem deve decidir o que fica no meu quarto ou não, entendeu bem?" – ele respirou fundo, tentando recuperar o controle. – "Eu vou para casa..." – saiu do estabelecimento e ninguém se atreveu a segui-lo.

CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN

Assim que entrou na cafeteria, Sakura avistou Yoshida já a esperando em uma mesa.

"Isamu, olá!... Desculpe o atraso." – ela sorriu.

"Tudo bem, eu também acabei de chegar..." – ele retribuiu o sorriso, reparando algo estranho nela.

"Mentiroso, sei que sempre chega dez minutos mais cedo quando marcamos de nos encontrar!" – rebateu, em tom brincalhão.

"Está certo, mas não importa..." – ele riu. – "Agora, o que você vai querer?".

"Não sei eu... não estou com fome agora, para falar a verdade..." – ela suspirou, abaixando o olhar.

"O que está acontecendo?" – ele perguntou, vendo-a fazer menção de falar, antecipou-se à resposta. – "E não me diga que não é nada, Sakura, eu sei que tem algo errado!" – fitava diretamente os olhos esmeralda.

"Preferia não falar sobre isso..." – ela lançou-lhe um olhar incerto. – "Não é seu assunto favorito...".

"Vamos dar uma volta!" – ele se levantou, com um suspiro exasperado, sendo seguido por ela.

Saíram da cafeteria, Isamu irritado, andando com passos largos à frente de Sakura, que tentava acompanhá-lo.

"Isamu! Por favor, não fique assim!" – ela segurou-o pelo braço delicadamente. – "Não faça isso comigo..." – ela tinha algumas lágrimas se formando nos olhos.

"Eu detesto quando você faz isso, sabia?" – ele sorriu de lado, secando os olhos dela gentilmente.

"E eu detesto quando você sai correndo sem me ouvir..." – replicou, no mesmo tom.

Yoshida abraçou-a firmemente, sendo retribuído. Ficaram assim por alguns instantes, quando ela quebrou aquele silêncio.

"Eles dormiram juntos..." – ela murmurou, fazendo-o arregalar os olhos.

"Como...?" – ele a afastou um pouco de si. – "Li e Yamazato..." – interrompeu a frase ao vê-la confirmar com a cabeça. – "Ele lhe contou isso?".

"Não!... Ela disse. Estava contando para quem quisesse ouvir que..." – ela suspirou, resignada. – "Shaoran passou lá em casa ontem, logo após você sair... Devia ter acabado de voltar da viagem. Você não o viu quando estava indo embora?".

"Não... Estranho, porque fui em direção ao colégio, se ele tivesse realmente acabado de chegar..." – parou de falar, vendo-a abaixar a cabeça.

"Eu achei mesmo... Ele nos viu aquele dia e eu não comentei sobre você... Acho que foi como 'o troco'..." – suspirou.

"Não penso que tenha sido por vingança que ele não lhe contou, Sakura..." – Yoshida falou olhando para o chão. – "Eu não o conheço muito bem, mas creio que seja sensato o suficiente para não ficar comentando sobre a vida íntima dele por aí..." – ergueu o rosto, vendo uma expressão desapontada na face da bela garota. – "Além do mais, bem no fundo, mesmo que inconscientemente, ele deve saber que, compartilhar esse tipo de coisa com você, acabaria por magoá-la..." – sorriu gentilmente, ouvindo-a suspirar. - "Bem,... não há nada que possamos fazer sobre isso..." – constatou, tendo assentimento dela.

"O que importa é que ele está feliz, não é?..." – sorriu, um pouco mais animada. – "Vamos deixar isso de lado, eu nem deveria ter tocado no assunto..." – voltou a abraçá-lo, apoiando a cabeça sobre o peito dele. Ficaram em silêncio por alguns instantes, até que ele a afastou de si encarando-a nos olhos.

"Que tal irmos comprar algo naquela doceria que você adora?" – ele sorriu, vendo um pequeno brilho voltar ao olhar dela.

"Vamos!" – ela confirmou, animada.

CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN

Isamu acabara de deixar Sakura em casa. Tiveram uma ótima tarde, após a incômoda conversa que tiveram sobre Li.

'Não posso culpá-la por se sentir afetada ao saber disso...' – constatou com um suspiro. Mesmo que quisesse, não conseguiria. Ela também não tinha razão em reclamar por ele ficar aborrecido, quando ela pensava em outro estando com ele, Yoshida tinha todo o direito de se irritar. Ele sabia, desde o início, que ela tinha fortes sentimentos pelo chinês, mas não imaginara que demoraria tanto para que pudesse deixá-los para trás. Sakura estava se esforçando para esquecê-lo e Isamu sabia disso, mas, ainda assim, era uma grande prova de paciência ter que suportar essa situação; ele começava a se perguntar se ela seria, realmente, capaz de fazê-lo.

Chegou em sua casa, sabendo que não encontraria ninguém, e foi ao quarto, trocar de roupa. Encaminhando-se para a sala, logo em seguida, parou ao ouvir o telefone tocar.

"Alô?... Sim, é ele!" – enquanto ouvia a fala da pessoa no outro lado da linha, arregalava, gradativamente, os olhos em espanto.

CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN

Sakura acabara de entrar, após ser deixada em casa por Yoshida.

"Já cheguei!" – anunciou, não obtendo resposta. – "Papai?" – deixou os sapatos na entrada e foi até a cozinha, encontrando um recado deixado por ele no quadro. – "Fui chamado com urgência no trabalho, não me espere para o jantar..." – leu em voz alta, vendo a caligrafia apressada do pai. – "Bem, fazer o quê?" – sorriu, subindo para se trocar.

Cantarolava uma melodia qualquer enquanto ajeitava alguns papéis em sua escrivaninha quando seu olhar recaiu sobre a poesia que escrevera certo dia pela manhã. Parou instantaneamente o que estava fazendo e ficou encarando as palavras no papel, como que hipnotizada.

Perdida em pensamentos, Sakura caiu nas lembranças que tinha de Isamu, de como se divertiam juntos, como ele a fazia sentir-se bem...

"Mas não é como eu me sentia quando estava com Shaoran..." – murmurou, sem sequer perceber.

Ele a fazia rir, divertiam-se juntos sem terem interrupções desagradáveis e repentinas, como acontecia freqüentemente com Li, principalmente depois que todos descobriram sobre a família dele.

"Mas Shaoran me fazia rir mais..." – novamente de forma instintiva, a jovem sussurrou para a brisa que entrava pela janela.

Yoshida não se importava por ela ser ela mesma, não precisava ficar medindo suas ações o tempo todo, sabia que poderia conversar sobre seus sentimentos com ele, mesmo que não gostasse de tocar no assunto. Ela se sentia livre, e feliz... Ou não?

"Com Shaoran, apesar de tudo o que eu tinha que ouvir, eu era feliz por ter a confiança e a amizade dele... Por estar ao seu lado...".

Isamu era uma pessoa especial...

"Mas não é Shaoran Li..." – concluiu, em um suspiro.

Exatamente. Ele era simplesmente Isamu Yoshida. Era isso que Sakura gostava nele, mas também o que a impedia de ser realmente feliz com o rapaz. Ele era um bom amigo e, apesar de estarem tentando algo mais que a amizade, ela sabia que, estando sozinha, não pensaria nele como algo mais que isso. Quando soube sobre o namoro de Li com Yamazato, ela se sentiu como um barco à deriva, e Isamu era como um ancoradouro que, mandado pelos deuses, deu-lhe suporte. Mas ela tinha que encontrar forças em si própria para seguir em frente e parar de usá-lo da forma como vinha fazendo, não importando se ele estava disposto a lidar com isso.

"Não posso continuar dessa forma... Não quero enganá-lo, tampouco a mim mesma..." – sorriu, derrotada. A triste verdade era que não poderia ser realmente feliz se não fosse ao lado do chinês.

CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN

"Calma aí, Eriol!" – Shaoran pediu para o inglês parar de falar por um instante. – "O que você quer dizer com 'eles terminaram'?" – questionou, encarando o amigo com uma sobrancelha erguida.

"Exatamente o que você ouviu, meu amigo..." – Eriol disse calmamente. – "Yoshida e Sakura conversaram hoje no intervalo e decidiram ser apenas amigos..." – suspirou pesadamente. – "É realmente uma pena, pois Sakura estava muito feliz ultimamente..." – comentou, balançando negativamente a cabeça.

"Aquele desgraçado!" – Shaoran deu um soco na palma da própria mão. – "Eu sabia que ele não era confiável e que a faria sofrer!... Droga!" – terminou de falar rangendo os dentes, sendo observado curiosamente pelo inglês. – "Se eu encontrá-lo..." – deu um soco no ar, nervosamente.

"Acho melhor você se acalmar, Shaoran..." – Eriol falou com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios. – "Parece-me que, se não fosse Isamu a tomar a iniciativa para terminar aquele pseudo-namoro, Sakura o faria em breve... e bem mais cedo do que imaginei..." – falou levando, pensativo, a mão ao queixo.

"O que você...?" – Shaoran balançava confusamente a cabeça. – "Eu pensei que Sakura estivesse feliz com..." – parou ao ver o inglês menear positivamente a cabeça.

"Escute, Shaoran..." – Eriol começou, olhando de forma conspiratória para os lados. – "Eu não deveria lhe contar... Não era para eu saber disso, mas eu acabei escutando quando Sakura contou a Tomoyo..." – suspirou pesadamente, afastando-se um pouco do caminho por onde os alunos passavam apressados, após do primeiro dia de aula do segundo semestre. – "Sakura estava muito abalada no dia em que confidenciou esse segredo a Tomoyo e não percebeu minha presença..." – sentou-se em um banco, esperando que o chinês fizesse o mesmo, ao seu lado.

"O que foi que ela falou?" – Shaoran perguntou, apreensivo, ouvindo Eriol respirar profundamente. O inglês se perguntava, intimamente, se, algum dia, Li conseguiria distinguir entre o que ele falava de verdade e de mentira.

"Que existe alguém de quem ela gosta..." – começou, vendo as pupilas de Shaoran se dilatarem, por um instante, antes dele abaixar a cabeça. – "Mas um obstáculo impede que ela se declare..." – continuou, tendo os olhos castanhos do amigo novamente sobre si. – "O rapaz tem namorada..." – explicou, esperando a reação do outro. Um silêncio sepulcral se instalou entre eles.

Shaoran estava com o olhar perdido, os pensamentos confusos e seu coração, parecia bater cada vez mais devagar dentro do peito, prestes a parar.

"E de quem... ela gosta?" – o chinês perguntou engasgando nas palavras. Eriol olhou fixamente para o amigo, demorando a responder alguma coisa. Shaoran começava a se sentir ansioso. – "Quem é, Eriol?" – levantou-se nervoso.

"Eu não sei!" – respondeu por fim, fazendo Li erguer uma sobrancelha. – "Sakura não quis dizer..." – ergueu-se também, parando ao lado do chinês que se encontrava pensativo e concentrado.

Shaoran passava nervosamente a mão pela testa. Estava magoado por Sakura não confiar mais nele e por só ter descoberto que ela gostava de alguém através de Eriol.

'Mas isso... não faz sentido... Por que Sakura se recusaria a contar para Tomoyo?' – perguntou-se, abaixando a cabeça. Não sabia há quanto tempo aquilo acontecia com Sakura e a garota tinha o costume de não compartilhar problemas com ninguém. Deveria ser por essa razão que não contara a ele, mas isso não explicava o motivo que a fazia se negar a contar para Tomoyo a identidade de... – 'A não ser que...' - em um movimento brusco, fitou o jovem inglês à sua frente, como se estivesse assustado.

"O que foi, meu amigo?" – perguntou Eriol, mal contendo um meio sorriso, imaginando que Shaoran devia ter percebido, finalmente.

"Você..." – o chinês respirou fundo, tentando conter-se diante da aparente alegria do inglês. – "Você!..." – avançou sobre ele e segurou-o pelo colarinho, prensando-o contra uma árvore próxima.

"Shaoran, o que deu em você?" – indagou Eriol, preocupado e assustado com a atitude do amigo, tentando faze-lo soltar seu pescoço.

"Você se alegra com isso, não é, Don Juan?" – começavam a chamar a atenção de alguns alunos que ainda estavam deixando a escola, mas não se importou. – "Por todo esse tempo... nunca pensei que poderia ser tão... tão repulsivo!" – forçou ainda mais o corpo de Eriol no tronco.

"Shaoran, eu não..." – Eriol ia começar, mas foi interrompido.

"O que está acontecendo aqui?" – Tomoyo se aproximava apressada.

A voz da garota o fez perceber quanta atenção chamara. Olhou ao redor e Yamazato cochichando com suas amigas, que davam risadinhas, chamou sua atenção. Voltou a olhar para Eriol e soltou-o, esperando que não o tivesse machucado. Ele o observava preocupado, sem palavras, algo bem raro da parte do inglês. Seus pensamentos estavam a mil, não sabia o que o tinha levado a agir daquela forma, e ver Akio naquele momento o confundia ainda mais.

Balançou a cabeça, com os olhos arregalados, ainda observando Eriol e vendo Tomoyo abraçar o namorado, assustada. Sob o olhar confuso do inglês, afastou-se rapidamente, deixando todo aquele circo para trás.

**_Continua..._**

CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN  
**N/A – **_Aiya! _**(indiferente às expressões zangadas dos leitores)** É de espantar os caminhos que nossa mente toma, não é mesmo?... Como ela sempre opta pelo mais complicado, quando a solução está bem à nossa frente... Um bom exemplo disso foi a conclusão do Li quanto à revelação que o Eriol lhe fez... **(cansada)**... aiai... é a idiotice em pessoa... O que eu mais gostei de fazer nesse capítulo foi sem dúvida a discussão entre a Yamazato e a Tomoyo... Eita, que essa menina tem fibra!!... **(um pouco mais animada)**...

Muito bem... Alguns de vocês devem estar se perguntando: _"Cadê o Yukito?"_, então eu vou explicaruma coisinha que me fez rir a semana toda... Eu, em momento algum, disse que iria colocar um novo personagem na fic... vocês podem dar uma olhada nas notas do ultimo capítulo... tudo o que eu disse foi que o _Yoshida iria sair de cena para dar espaço à pessoa mais especial da vida da Sakura_,... Certo, foi sacanagem eu ter deixado uma nota com multissignificação, mas na realidade o que eu queria dizer era que essa pessoa seria a 'mais especial para a Sakura' apenas do ponto de vista do Li... hehehe... além do mais, o próprio Shaoran vai começar a ganhar bem mais espaço de agora em diante,... como eu vou fazê-lo sofrer se não coloca-lo mais dentro da história?... hahaha... Desculpe para quem pensou que o Yukito iria aparecer, mas eu não vou colocá-o aqui não... ele iria ficar sobrando... E, também, eu não preciso que a Sakura esteja namorando para fazer o Shaoran sofrer... tudo o que eu preciso é de uma idéia... hahaha...

Espero que, apesar de tudo o que aconteceu, vocês tenham gostado do capítulo... Eu me sinto um pouco mal por estar demorando tanto com o desenvolvimento dela, mas é que eu sempre tive o costume de acelerar muito as coisas, pular partes importantes, quem leu Corações Partidos deve ter percebido isso,... eu estou tentando modificar isso...

Eu gostaria de agradecer a todos que deixaram reviews... e mandar um beijo especial para minha vovó Patty S. Suyama, que apesar de tudo não esqueceu de mim!!...(com lágrimas nos olhos). E também um abraço para Ifuryta!... Obrigada pelo review!... Deixe o seu e-mail para eu responder da próxima vez, está bem?... Minha mamãe Miaka que me ajudou em muitas das partes desse capítulo... Thank you... E a incomparável Rô!... (iR... hehehehe).

Beijinhos e abraços, até o próximo capítulo.

**Yoru.**

* * *

_Repostado em: 23/12/2007._

Acho que devo começar essa notas com:  
HO! HO! HO! FELIZ NATAL!! (apesar de não ter a mínima idéia se alguém lê as coisas que eu escrevo aqui... XDDD).

Okay, okay... eu sei que você estavam querendo ver o Li sofrer com o relacionamento da Sakura com o Isamu, mas gente, tenham um pouco de piedade da garota... vocês sabem, tão bem quanto eu, que ela só iria sofrer dando continuidade a esse pseudo-namoro... Não faz parte da personalidade dela...  
Além disso, eu gostaria de pedir desculpas... porque, apesar de minha disposição de fazer o Shaoran sofrer, parece que era a Sakura quem acabava recebendo a dose cavalar de tristezas... Se bem que o "namoro dos sonhos" do Shaoran está saindo bastante do que ele esperava, não acham? Ele está, aos poucos, percebendo a burrada que fez... LEEEEEERDO...

Para mim, os pontos altos desse capítulo são: a mordida que o Kero deu no Shaoran... pena que não machucou... E a Tomoyo quase espancando a Yamazato no meio da lanchonete... isso seria divertido... eu desafio quem quiser a escrever uma outra versão daquela cena... em que a Sakura não a impediria e, talvez, até se juntasse à "serpente marinha de cabeça vermelha e olhos azuis", parafraseando o Yamazaki...

Meus agradecimentos:  
**_Pri-chan,  
Musette Fujiwara,  
Hitsumei-chan,  
Marillya,  
Emy,  
Yume Tsukishiro Kinomoto,  
Mary-chan!,  
cris,  
Polly,  
RubbyMoon,  
Annie Sakura-Chan,  
Sylvana Melo,  
Katryna Greenleaf Black,  
Rahime22,  
Katami Hanara,  
Isabella-chan,  
CeciliaBR,  
Cah,  
Vick.y Pirena,  
Vanessa Li,  
yuki-chan  
_**e todos aqueles que leram sdn e adicionaram a história ou me adicionaram aos favoritos... Gente, vocês não sabem a honra e a força que me dão, cada vez que eu recebo um e-mail avisando que entrei na lista de favoritos de vocês... _Hontou ni Arigatou_!

Um Natal maravilhoso a todos! Vejo vocês no dia 31 com o "especial de ano novo".

Beijinhos.

**_Yoru._**


	17. Capítulo 17

**Suteki da ne  
**Capítulo Dezessete

Shaoran chegou em casa e foi direto para seu quarto, sem dizer uma única palavra a Leung. Jogou seu material em um canto e foi tomar uma ducha esperando que a dor de cabeça que sentia passasse.

Enquanto a água morna batia em seu corpo, perguntava-se que motivo o fizera agir daquela forma contra Eriol. Fora apenas uma suposição que lhe passara pela cabeça de que o inglês era a pessoa misteriosa de quem Sakura tanto gostava e, mesmo que fosse realmente ele, Eriol parecia não saber de nada. Sem contar que poderia não ser ele, embora, com isso, voltasse a ficar sem saber o motivo que levou Sakura a ocultar de Tomoyo a identidade do rapaz. Quem mais poderia ser?

"Tem namorada..." – murmurou com os olhos fechados. Será que...? Abriu as gemas castanhas encarando o azulejo verde claro da parede com o esboço de um sorriso no rosto. – 'Não seja bobo, Shaoran!' – repreendeu-se mentalmente, fechando o chuveiro.

Vestindo bermuda e camiseta simples, jogou-se na cama fitando o teto, ainda pensativo. Mesmo que Eriol estivesse certo, e Sakura não gostasse tanto assim de Yoshida, terminar um relacionamento era sempre uma coisa complicada. Shaoran gostaria de ter estado ao lado dela durante o intervalo, confortando-a, garantindo que sua amiga não estivesse sofrendo... Subitamente começou a gargalhar sozinho.

"Eriol deve estar pensando que fiquei maluco..." – murmurou, levantando-se e saindo do quarto.

"Jovem Li, estou indo ao mercado. Há algo que o senhor gostaria de ter para o jantar?" – Leung questionou, parado à porta da casa.

"Não faço questão de nada para o jantar, mas gostaria de ter _Tenshin_ hoje à noite, Leung, se você não se importar..." – disse calmamente, vendo o mordomo concordar, saindo em seguida. Sentou-se no sofá e pegou o telefone discando o número da casa de Eriol.

"Alô..." – Eriol falou, atendendo ao telefone, após chamar algumas vezes.

"Ahm,... oi, Eriol. É o Shaoran..." – suspirou profundamente, ouvindo apenas o silêncio do outro lado da linha. – "Escuta, eu... eu queria me desculpar por..." – foi interrompido pelo britânico que lhe falou em tom brincalhão.

"Está tudo bem, meu amigo!" – riu um pouco. – "Você me assustou!... O que foi que aconteceu àquela hora, Shaoran?" – questionou um pouco indignado.

"Eu... não sei..." – balbuciou, após um suspiro. – "Acho que acabei descontando a raiva do Yoshida em você. Sinto muito, Eriol!" – pediu arrependido.

"Não precisa se desculpar por isso, caro Shaoran..." – Eriol o tranqüilizou. – "Agora, se você me der licença, meu amigo, eu e Tomoyo estávamos no meio de um ensaio..." – comentou alegremente. – "Conversaremos melhor amanhã no colégio, está bem?".

"Desculpe-me por atrapalhá-los, Eriol..." – pediu suspirando. – "Até amanhã!" – Shaoran disse desligando.

CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN

"O que ele queria, Eriol?" – Tomoyo perguntou curiosamente, observando o namorado colocar o telefone no gancho.

"Desculpar-se pelo que aconteceu mais cedo..." – ajeitou os óculos no rosto, sentando-se ao lado da namorada.

"O que foi que deu nele afinal para agir daquela forma?" – indignou-se a morena. – "Você tem certeza que falou exatamente aquilo, Eriol?" – questionou, desconfiada.

"Sim, Tomoyo, eu tenho!" – respondeu suspirando. – "E espero estar enganado, mas..." – fez uma breve pausa e encarou a namorada. – "... acho que ele entendeu que é de mim que Sakura está gostando..." – completou, vendo os olhos da namorada se arregalarem.

CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN

"Hei, Sakura!" – Yoshida chamou, fazendo a garota voltar-se para trás com um sorriso.

"Oi, Isamu!" – ela disse quando ele a alcançou. – "Está voltando do colégio agora?" – questionou, vendo-o assentir.

"Sim, e você? Não trabalha hoje?" – inquiriu, recebendo um aceno negativo como resposta.

"É meu dia de folga..." – explicou. – "Como estão as coisas?" – perguntou, ouvindo-o suspirar.

"Um pouco corridas..." – fez uma pausa. – "Meus pais entraram em contato com o consulado francês em Tokyo, realmente estão oferecendo bolsas esportivas. Parece que havia um olheiro nos jogos intercolegiais do semestre passado; acho que o impressionei, não é?" – riu um pouco, olhando fixamente os orbes esmeralda.

"As suas notas não vão atrapalhar, vão?" – perguntou preocupada, sentando-se em um banco do parque.

"Não! Eu sempre mantive minhas notas na média para poder continuar no clube de futebol e o aumento que elas tiveram esse ano parece ter impressionado o responsável pelas avaliações do histórico escolar..." – disse um pouco sem graça. – "Eu acho que tenho que agradecê-la por isso..." – respirou profundamente. – "Mas eu tenho que tomar cuidado para não deixá-las cair, ou corro o risco de perder a vaga, antes mesmo de fazer o teste..." – olhou no relógio, balançando a cabeça. – "Eu tenho que ir agora, Sakura... o intensivo de francês começa hoje..." – olhou-a tristemente.

"Boa sorte!" – desejou, vendo-o abrir a boca para falar algo, mas ele se refreou e apenas abriu um pequeno sorriso, agradecendo, antes de se afastar.

Sakura ainda permaneceu sentada ali durante alguns minutos pensando em tudo o que acontecera.

Fazia pouco mais de um mês que ela e Yoshida haviam rompido o relacionamento recém-começado; desde então, quase não se falavam, a não ser em encontros ocasionais, cruzando-se pelos corredores do colégio ou na rua. Os dias se passaram de forma tão rápida, todos iguais...

"O tempo, realmente, não espera por ninguém..." – murmurou enquanto caminhava para casa, sem pressa, lembrando-se do ocorrido.

FLASHBACK

Ela estava caminhando, distraidamente, ao lado de uma Tomoyo que falava sem parar sobre notas, tons e semitons que ela e Eriol estariam utilizando na música que apresentariam no festival de Outono. Embora a jovem de olhos verdes murmurasse algumas coisas, fingindo estar prestando atenção ao que a morena dizia, seus pensamentos estavam dispersos. Tentava, há uma semana, reunir coragem para terminar o 'namoro' com Isamu, mas não conseguia falar com ele sobre isso e sabia que ele já tinha percebido uma diferença em seu comportamento.

Desde a discussão de Tomoyo com Yamazato na lanchonete que não falava com Shaoran e sentia que estavam se afastando cada vez mais e essa situação a incomodava, mas, talvez, fosse o melhor. Soubera, por intermédio de Chiharu, que Li e a namorada discutiram aquele dia, também, mas quando os vira alguns dias depois já deviam ter feito as pazes... Suspirou pesadamente, atraindo a atenção de Tomoyo.

"Você está bem?" – a morena perguntou, fazendo-a encará-la com um sorriso e balançar positivamente a cabeça.

"Estou sim, não se preocupe comigo!" – disse observando a expressão desconfiada da amiga. – "Eu só estou um pouco cansada por causa da correria de hoje! Você sabe como eu, ao mesmo tempo, em que adoro, também detesto os primeiros dias de aula..." – disse com um biquinho parecendo uma criança. – "Eu não posso dormir até um pouquinho mais tarde e...".

"Sakura!" – Isamu se aproximou, vendo-a voltar-se para fitá-lo com um sorriso. Ele olhou para Tomoyo. – "Olá, Daidouji! Será que pode me emprestar a sua amiga por um instante?" – perguntou brincando.

"Claro!... Eu estarei junto às meninas, Sakura..." – piscou para ela com um sorriso. – "Não se preocupe, eu guardo um pouco do lanche para você..." – riu de leve, começando a se afastar. Sakura observava o semblante do rapaz com uma estranha curiosidade. O que ele tinha para lhe falar deveria ser realmente importante.

Yoshida desviou o olhar da garota que se afastava para os belos orbes verdes que Sakura possuía. Seria mais difícil do que ele imaginara.

"O que foi?" – Sakura perguntou gentilmente. Ele olhou em volta e apontou para um banco que havia um pouco afastado de onde estava.

"Vamos nos sentar ali..." – falou, segurando a mão dela e conduzindo-a devagar, fê-la sentar-se, continuando em pé na frente dela por alguns segundos, antes de fazer o mesmo, nervosamente, ao seu lado. – "Sakura, eu..." – parou, balançando a cabeça e ficando pensativo por um instante, voltando a encará-la. – "Eu quero lhe fazer uma pergunta, mas preciso que seja sincera na resposta... doa a quem doer. Está bem?" – começou, fazendo-a balançar positivamente a cabeça com um olhar preocupado no rosto. – "Você acha que, algum dia, irá esquecer realmente o Li?" – perguntou, vendo-a arregalar os olhos, desviando-os em seguida. Ficaram em silêncio. Sakura contando as pétalas das flores de um canteiro próximo ao banco, Isamu observando-a. – "Sakura..." – chamou-a, pedindo que respondesse.

"Eu... eu não sei, mas..." – suspirou profundamente, balançando a cabeça negativamente. – "...mas, quando eu penso sobre isso, a impressão que tenho é a de que nunca vou conseguir esquecê-lo..." – sussurrou olhando para o chão, enquanto sentia seu corpo estremecer.

"De certa forma, eu já sabia disso..." – Isamu disse olhando para o céu com um sorriso no rosto. Sakura ergueu lentamente a cabeça, encarando-o com o semblante assustado. – "A forma que seus olhos brilham ao olhar para ele... o sorriso que se apossa dos seus lábios quando alguém fala dele..." – apesar de ter um pequeno sorriso no rosto, e voz do rapaz mostrava o quanto ele estava chateado. – "Eu venho pensando em algumas coisas na última semana e acho que não há sentido em continuarmos com essa farsa, Sakura..." – concluiu, finalmente, encarando-a e reparando como ela evitava olhar diretamente para ele.

"Eu sinto muito por tudo isso, Isamu..." – Sakura falou suspirando.

"Não precisa se desculpar..." – ele se levantou, ficando de frente para ela. – "O fato de que você não consegue esquecê-lo não é a única razão para eu ter tomado essa decisão..." – declarou recebendo um olhar curioso. – "Não adiantaria levarmos nosso... uhm... namoro adiante, sendo que eu não vou estar em Tomoeda no próximo ano..." – abriu um pequeno sorriso.

"Não vai estar aqui? Como assim?" – questionou surpresa e um pouco hesitante.

"Na última semana eu recebi uma ligação do consulado francês falando sobre uma possível bolsa de esportes na Universidade de Nice..." – falava um pouco desconfiado.

"Sério mesmo?" – Sakura exclamou com um sorriso oscilante nos lábios. – "Isso é muito bom! Uma oportunidade que poucas pessoas têm na vida..." – levantou-se, ficando de frente para ele. – "Você faz muito bem em aproveitar a chance que lhe está sendo dada!" – suspirou mantendo o sorriso no rosto, mas com um pequeno brilho de lágrimas nos olhos.

"Não estou muito confiante quanto a essa bolsa, mas, além disso, decidi prestar os exames para a Marinha Mercantil em Okinawa..." – falou ainda, vendo-a abaixar a cabeça.

"O que de qualquer forma o leva para longe de Tomoeda..." – ergueu novamente o rosto encarando-o. – "Eu espero que tudo dê certo para você, Isamu..." – desejou, aproximando-se dele e abraçando-o fortemente.

"Muito obrigado, Sakura..." – agradeceu abraçando-a também e, quando se afastaram, depositou um suave beijo em sua fronte. – "Espero que ainda sejamos amigos..." – falou, vendo-a assentir com a cabeça e um sorriso.

FLASHBACK

Sakura entrou em casa, sabendo que não haveria ninguém e seguiu para seu quarto, trocar de roupas, antes de fazer o jantar para o pai. Antes de descer olhou no calendário e viu que faltava apenas uma semana para o Festival do Equinócio de Outono e ela teria uma semana agitada para conciliar o trabalho na lanchonete com os últimos preparativos do festival.

CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN

Shaoran vinha sentindo-se melancólico nos últimos tempos. Sentia que precisava conversar com alguém. Sorriu tristemente ao pensar que, se fosse alguns meses atrás, saberia exatamente a quem recorrer, porém, nos dias atuais, Sakura mal o cumprimentava na escola. Um grande aperto tomou conta de seu coração ao pensar na situação delicada em que se encontrava a maior amizade que já tivera na vida.

Ele caminhava sem rumo pela cidade, sentindo-se tão sem vida quanto aquelas primeiras folhas que se rendiam ao outono, indo de encontro ao chão. Decidiu parar próximo ao parque pingüim e sentou-se em um banco, permanecendo parado, lembrando de todas as coisas que aconteceram ali. Aquele parque fora palco de muitos acontecimentos e testemunhou momentos felizes na vida dele ao lado de... Sakura.

'Pronto!... Aqui estou eu, novamente, pensando nela...' – fechou os olhos, pensativo. Não conseguia compreender o porquê de se flagrar com tanta freqüência pensando na jovem de olhos verdes. Sempre tivera tão claro em sua mente o que desejava e, agora que conseguira alcançar, ficava ansiando o que possuía antes. Suspirou pesadamente apoiando o cotovelo sobre as pernas, com a cabeça baixa.

"Shaoran?" – alguém o chamou fazendo com que erguesse a cabeça, assustado. – "O que faz aqui sozinho à uma hora dessas, meu amigo?" – Eriol perguntou aproximando-se. Estava usando uma camisa pólo preta e calça azul-marinha de pregas, Shaoran deduziu que estava indo se encontrar com Tomoyo.

"Estava apenas pensando em algumas coisas..." – limitou-se a responder desanimado.

Eriol ergueu uma sobrancelha. Por alguma razão, sentira que deveria sair de casa mais cedo que o necessário para encontrar a namorada e, ao ver o amigo, compreendera o motivo. Suspirou e sentou-se ao lado dele.

"Mas que cara é essa, Shaoran?" – sorriu para ele de forma preocupada. – "Você apenas tem razões para sorrir. Não possui tudo o que sempre desejou?" – perguntou vendo o amigo desviar o olhar. Arregalou os olhos. Seria possível que ele estivesse, finalmente, percebendo a natureza de seus sentimentos por Sakura?

O chinês respirou profundamente, elevando o olhar para o céu e balançou negativamente a cabeça. Não precisara de muito tempo para pensar na resposta para a pergunta de Eriol.

"Não entendo o que mais você pode desejar..." – o inglês falou dissimulando confusão. Fato que não foi percebido pelo rapaz.

Shaoran se levantou ficando de costas para Eriol. Abaixou a cabeça e, respirando profundamente, virou-se para encarar o inglês.

"Sakura..." – falou sinceramente com um nó na garganta. – "Eu quero que as coisas entre nós voltem a ser como antes, quero poder conversar com ela, vê-la sorrindo, ver o brilho de felicidade em seus olhos..." – abriu um tímido sorriso. – "Sentir o perfume, ouvir a voz dela..." – suspirou fechando os olhos. – "Passar horas ao lado dela, conversando sobre qualquer coisa ou simplesmente nada..." – encarou Eriol que o observava com um sorriso.

"Se você já sabe o que quer, o que está esperando?" – perguntou, fazendo Li abaixar a cabeça.

"Eu não sei. Não temos nos falado direito ultimamente..." – disse tristemente. – "Eu nem sei o que tem acontecido, mas acho que ela não confia mais em mim...".

"Então descubra, ora!... E, se realmente for o caso dela ter perdido a confiança em você, reconquiste-a..." – falou energicamente. – "Ou vai ficar esperando até que seja tarde demais?".

"Como assim, tarde demais? Tarde demais para quê?" – estava confuso com o que o amigo lhe dissera. Eriol apenas abriu um de seus sorrisos misteriosos.

"Eu tenho que ir encontrar Tomoyo, agora..." – anunciou, levantando-se e acenando enquanto se afastava.

"Espere, Eriol!" – Shaoran pediu, seguindo-o. – "O que você quis dizer com aquilo?" – questionou fazendo-o parar.

"Isso você vai ter que descobrir sozinho..." – disse voltando a seguir seu caminho.

Shaoran deu um soco no ar na direção de Eriol.

"Eu detesto quando ele faz isso..." – resmungou voltando a se sentar no banco com um sorriso surgindo em seus lábios. – "Sakura..." – murmurou, deliciando-se ao pronunciar o doce nome.

CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN

Sakura guardava alguns livros no armário e pegava outro que iria utilizar para resolver alguns exercícios mais tarde em casa. Guardou-o na mochila e colocou-a no chão, próxima a seus pés. Trocou os sapatos que calçava dentro do colégio pelo par em estilo 'princesa' marrons do uniforme, que utilizava na rua.

Desanimada, encostou a testa em uma das prateleiras frias do armário de aço e, suspirando, voltou a erguer o rosto olhando para a foto colada no interior da porta. Ali estavam ela, Tomoyo, Eriol e... Shaoran. Sorriu tristemente, passando de leve a mão sobre a imagem do chinês e cerrou os punhos, em seguida, fechando com força o armário e fazendo um estrondo ecoar pelo corredor.

Colocou impacientemente a mochila sobre os ombros e seguiu pelo corredor em direção à saída.

"Sakura! Espere!" – ouviu alguém chamar, fazendo seu coração disparar. Parou e olhou para trás, vendo Shaoran caminhar em sua direção. Em seu rosto um sorriso que, de alguma forma, ela sabia não ser sincero. Os cabelos penteados e o uniforme mais alinhado que o comum. – "Escute, você não quer ir com o pessoal ao parque essa tarde?" – ele perguntou assim que parou em frente a ela.

"Sinto muito, mas não posso!" – respondeu com um sorriso triste olhando para o chão. – "Depois que sair da lanchonete hoje, tenho que iniciar meu projeto de física, sem contar que Eriol e Tomoyo me convidaram para assistir aos ensaios finais da música que apresentarão no festival depois de amanhã..." – suspirou pesadamente.

Shaoran a observava com atenção. Aparentemente, ela estava bem, mas algo na maneira como agia o estava incomodando. Ela se mantinha na defensiva para falar com ele.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa..." – ele constatou, fazendo-a erguer o rosto até que seus olhos se encontrassem. Sakura abriu e fechou a boca tentando falar alguma coisa, mas desistiu e simplesmente voltou a olhar para o chão meneando a cabeça.

"Não. Não aconteceu nada..." – disse fazendo-o ter certeza de que ela mentia. Ele levou a mão até o rosto dela, erguendo-o pelo queixo, e abriu um pequeno sorriso tímido. Sakura reconheceu, naquele instante, os olhos do rapaz que ela conhecia e por quem era apaixonada; os olhos do seu melhor amigo.

"Você continua sendo uma péssima mentirosa..." – comentou fazendo graça e abrindo um sorriso preocupado. – "O que houve, Sakura? Conte-me..." – disse de forma meiga, vendo lágrimas começarem a se formar nos olhos da garota. – "Sabe que pode confiar em mim..." – ergueu a mão para tocar o rosto dela e secar as lágrimas que se formavam nos olhos dela, mas Sakura abaixou a cabeça e deu um passo para trás, balançando lentamente a cabeça.

"Não. Eu não posso..." – ergueu o rosto, vendo-o arregalar os olhos. – "Não mais. Você está diferente, Shaoran!" – voltou a desviar o olhar. – "Está mudando e eu não gosto dessa mudança..." – uma lágrima finalmente escorreu por seu rosto, mas foi logo interrompida pela mão da jovem. Ela voltou a encará-lo de forma decidida. – "Desculpe-me, mas eu preciso ir. Com licença!" – respirou profundamente, dando as costas para ele e saindo do colégio.

Shaoran ficou no meio do corredor, paralisado, olhando para a porta por onde Sakura passara. As palavras dela se repetiam em sua cabeça. Seu coração batia de forma acelerada e dolorida, estando apertado dentro de seu peito.

A garota começava a se mostrar, realmente, incomodada com o silêncio de Shaoran. Ele passara a tarde toda calado, pensativo. Sentaram-se à mesa de uma lanchonete do parque de diversões e um silêncio incômodo se instalou entre eles. Akio estava acostumada com ambientes e situações onde o silêncio simplesmente não cabia, mas, algumas vezes, não conseguia sentir-se muito confortável perto do chinês, mesmo depois de tudo o que acontecera. Ela o encarou por alguns minutos e sentiu como que, se não falasse algo, fosse enlouquecer.

"Não está se divertindo, Shaoran?" – ela perguntou, vendo-o erguer o rosto e encará-la.

"Estou sim!..." – suspirou pesadamente. – "É só que..." – ficou em dúvida se devia ou não falar alguma coisa. Ora, ela era sua namorada, se não falasse com ela, com quem iria?... –'_Com Sakura!_' – uma voz gritou dentro de si, mas ele balançou a cabeça afastando esse pensamento para um canto bem isolado de sua mente.

"O quê?" – ela perguntou rolando os olhos e o tom de voz entediado, fazendo-o voltar a se concentrar nela.

"Você acha que tem alguma coisa diferente comigo?" – questionou, vendo-a analisá-lo de cima a baixo.

"Não. Por quê?" – abriu um sorriso. – "Você fez alguma coisa que eu deveria ter notado?" – perguntou sorrindo de lado. Ele abaixou ligeiramente a cabeça com um fraco sorriso e meneou negativamente a cabeça. – "Acho que você não está se sentindo muito bem, Shaoran!... Aposto como foram aqueles seus amigos esquisitos que disseram algo para deixá-lo preocupado desse jeito e..." – continuava falando, parecendo não notar que ele não a estava escutando.

Shaoran voltou a se trancar em seus próprios pensamentos. Em seu íntimo sabia que vinha agindo de forma diferente e, quando refletia a respeito disso, sentia-se desconfortável. Mas o problema era que, quando estava perto de Akio, parecia perder parte da capacidade de raciocinar, de seu autocontrole. Ela conseguia controlá-lo, influenciá-lo. E não conseguia evitar que isso acontecesse.

Percebera que as pessoas que sempre estiveram ao seu lado começaram a se distanciar. Ou talvez fosse ele quem estivesse se afastando? De qualquer forma, via que novos 'amigos' apareciam a cada dia. Pessoas que nunca lhe digiram a palavra antes de saber sobre sua família.

'Sakura tem razão...' – pensou suspirando. – 'Preciso compensá-la por tê-la ignorado nos últimos tempos e me desculpar...' – perguntava-se como faria isso. Lentamente uma idéia veio surgindo em sua mente e um pequeno sorriso se formou em seus lábios. Encontrara a maneira perfeita.

Ela saía apressada do colégio. Tinha que correr para chegar à lanchonete a tempo, pois demorara mais do que imaginara para auxiliar com os preparativos do festival que aconteceria no dia seguinte.

Estava quase passando pelo portão quando sentiu uma mão segurar seu braço de forma firme. Virou-se lentamente, sabendo quem era. Apenas uma pessoa a fazia arrepiar-se daquela forma quando a tocava. Encontrou os olhos ambarinos de Shaoran encarando-a enquanto ele mantinha um sorriso no rosto.

"Podemos conversar?" – ele perguntou com a voz suave. Ela assentiu, silenciosamente. Havia evitado-o durante o dia todo por causa da conversa que tiveram no dia anterior. Começaram a caminhar na direção do parque, onde poderia cortar caminho para chegar à lanchonete, em silêncio.

"Eu não posso demorar muito. Tenho que..." – ela tentou falar alguma coisa, quebrando o silêncio, mas foi interrompida por ele.

"Está com pressa para chegar ao trabalho?" – perguntou, vendo-a confirmar de forma desconfiada. – "Não precisa se apressar tanto..." – sorriu docemente. – "Yamazaki concordou em 'emprestá-la' por alguns minutos..." – viu-a arregalar os olhos ligeiramente.

Pararam de caminhar sobre uma ponte, próxima ao Rei Pingüim, e Sakura encostou-se na lateral encarando Shaoran, esperando que ele dissesse o que queria, mas tudo o que ele fez foi encará-la com um sorriso tímido. Ela sentiu seu rosto esquentar lentamente, conforme o silêncio se estendia. Desviou o olhar, fitando os próprios pés.

"Ahm,... eu..." – pensava em algo, mas ele não permitiu que ela falasse.

"Eu não preciso dizer que você estava certa, não é?" – perguntou próximo a ela, fazendo-a erguer imediatamente os olhos, de forma espantada pela pequena distância que estavam um do outro. – "Eu pensei bastante sobre o que você me disse ontem e..." – fez uma pausa, colocando as mãos nos bolsos e retraindo os ombros. – "Você tem razão. Eu estou agindo de forma diferente e o que mais me incomoda é que, também, não estou gostado dessa pessoa que estou me tornando..." – suspirou e voltaram a ficar em silêncio durante alguns segundos. - "Lembra-se do que eu falei sobre ser um Li no dia que minha mãe chegou a Tomoeda?" – questionou e viu-a sorrir um pouco.

"Que você detestava ter que agir da forma que as pessoas esperavam de alguém na sua posição, mesmo não se sentindo bem..." – disse devagar, lembrando-se do que conversaram aquele dia. O chinês balançou positivamente a cabeça.

"Bem, tem mais uma coisa..." – adicionou. – "Não quero deixar de fazer o que eu gosto..." – olhou-a intensamente de uma forma que a deixou seu ar. – "Coisas simples, como alugar alguns vídeos e ir à casa de uma amiga para assisti-los comendo pipoca..." – sorriu de forma saudosa. – "Eu não quero me afastar e acabar perdendo a sua amizade, Sakura, porque você é a única pessoa que não espera que eu aja de maneira diferente..." – disse quase em um sussurro.

Sakura sentiu lágrimas de emoção nos olhos e sorriu, observando o semblante triste do amigo. Abaixou o rosto, tentando impedir que ele a visse chorar, mas não adiantou. Shaoran se aproximou dela, passando os braços sobre seus ombros e a envolveu carinhosamente. A verdade é que sentira mais falta da amiga do que conseguia entender.

"Desculpe-me. Eu não queria estar chorando..." – Sakura ergueu o rosto, enxugando-o com as costas da mão. Ficou encarando Shaoran, sorrindo suavemente.

Ele, relutantemente, a soltou e passou o braço pelo dela, ficando os dois apoiados na parte lateral da ponte, observando o riacho que corria ali. Sakura apoiou a cabeça no ombro dele.

"O que você fará hoje à noite, Sakura?" – ele perguntou suavemente, fazendo-a encará-lo.

"Ainda não sei..." – ela abaixou a cabeça. – "O que você quer fazer?".

"Eu gostaria de ir ao cinema com minha melhor amiga..." – ele sorriu, vendo-a erguer o rosto, mas seus olhos estavam distantes.

"Eu não acho que seja uma boa idéia..." – falou suspirando. – "Não vou me sentir confortável perto dos seus amigos..." – falou dando ênfase ao 'seus' e voltou a encarar alguns cardumes que tentavam nadar contra a correnteza.

"Então, é por causa disso que você tem me evitado ultimamente..." – ele constatou, abrindo um sorriso. – "Mas penso que você não tenha ouvido o que eu disse, Sakura..." – virou-a, pelos ombros para que ficasse de frente para ele. Ela arregalou levemente os olhos. – "Eu não disse com meus amigos e minha melhor a amiga..." – falou frisando o 'e', fingindo estar zangado. – "Eu quero ir ao cinema apenas com você, como fazíamos antes..." – completou com a voz suave. Por alguma razão, ao pronunciar aquelas palavras, ele sentiu um frio gostoso no estômago.

Um pequeno brilho se intensificava nos olhos da garota, que não conseguia impedir que um sorriso iluminasse seu rosto.

"Como antes?" – ela perguntou, vendo-o assentir. – "Então está me dizendo que seremos apenas você e eu, sem mordomos, carros ou interrupções..." – comentou com um sorriso.

"Exato!..." – afirmou, olhando os orbes esmeraldinos. – "Passarei na sua casa às sete e ficarei esperando meia hora até que você termine de se arrumar, como sempre..." – comentou casualmente, recebendo um soco no braço, mas não se importou. – "Depois, atravessaremos o parque até o cinema..." – foi interrompido por ela.

"E discutiremos para saber quem vai pagar as entradas..." – riu, lembrando das 'brigas' que travavam para decidir. – "E quem perder a 'disputa' paga o lanche depois do filme..." – completou, abaixando o tom da voz.

Shaoran sorriu, mergulhando profundamente nos olhos da amiga. Não conseguia entender o porquê de sentir-se tão bem quando estava com ela. Era uma sensação quase mágica e não se sentia assim perto de mais ninguém.

"Estamos combinados?" – perguntou e a viu concordar. Abriu um sorriso. – " Ótimo!... Agora acho melhor você se apressar..." – comentou, olhando no relógio. Sakura levou ambas as mãos à cabeça, arregalando os olhos.

"Droga!... A lanchonete! Havia me esquecido completamente..." – saiu correndo e quando chegou ao final da ponte voltou-se para fitá-lo com um sorriso. – "É melhor não me decepcionar, Shaoran!..." – advertiu-o com um tom de brincadeira, voltando a correr para a lanchonete. – 'Porque, se você falhar comigo dessa vez, não vou perdoá-lo por se recusar a abandonar meu coração...' – pensou, com o sorriso de seu rosto esvaecendo por um breve momento.

Completamente desapercebida, a figura esbelta via Sakura correr para longe, enquanto Shaoran a observava se afastar, imóvel. Seus olhos se estreitaram no rapaz, que permaneceu ali durante vários minutos, antes de voltar a caminhar saindo da ponte e seguindo um caminho oposto ao que a garota havia tomado.

CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN

Sakura estava em frente ao espelho experimentando a enésima blusa quando ouviu a campainha soar e começou a se desesperar.

"Ah, droga!... Ele já chegou!" – exclamou fechando a porta do armário e fazendo uma trança nos cabelos enquanto descia as escadas.

"Como vai, Shaoran? Fazia tempo que não nos visitava..." – Fujitaka falava para o rapaz convidando-o a entrar.

"É verdade. Sinto muito ter desaparecido dessa forma, Sr. Fujitaka..." – disse com um pequeno sorriso no rosto, desviando o olhar para um ponto atrás do homem. – "Já está pronta?" – ele questionou.

"Já sim..." – ela respondeu parando ao lado do pai. – "Podemos ir quando você quiser...".

"Então vamos agora. Assim teremos mais tempo para conversar também..." – sugeriu, vendo-a assentir.

"Espere, Sakura..." – Fujitaka a chamou por um instante. – "Não vai levar um casaco, filha? Fica frio no final da tarde..." – disse recebendo um olhar gentil dela.

"Eu vou buscar um, em meu quarto, então!" – sorriu, correndo em direção às escadas, voltando um minuto depois.

"Divirtam-se, crianças..." – Fujitaka disse, arrancando risos dos dois jovens.

"Até mais, Sr. Kinomoto!" – Shaoran disse acenando, enquanto abria o portão para que Sakura passasse.

"Até mais, Shaoran! Apareça!" – o homem suspirou com um pequeno sorriso no rosto.

"Tchau, papai!" – Sakura sorriu, caminhando ao lado do chinês enquanto se afastavam.

O trajeto foi percorrido em um clima bastante descontraído, parecendo realmente que haviam voltado aos tempos em que Yamazato não se intrometia em suas vidas.

Sakura contava animadamente casos que ocorreram na época em que não estavam se falando, enquanto Shaoran simplesmente a escutava e apreciava a beleza e a companhia daquela garota de quem sentira tanta falta. Reparando no fato do rapaz a estar observando tão intensamente, Sakura parou de falar por um instante, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

"O que houve?" – questionou com um sorriso constrangido nos lábios. Shaoran continuou mudo por alguns segundos antes de responder.

"Você está linda!" – comentou, fazendo-a arregalar os olhos e desviar o olhar, respirando profundamente. Shaoran se repreendeu mentalmente por ter dito aquilo.

"Você já decidiu que filme nós vamos assistir?" – ela perguntou mudando o rumo da conversa enquanto erguia o rosto.

"Eu pensei em assistirmos _A Nova Cinderella_..." – comentou, vendo-a parar de caminhar encarando-o com um sorriso de lado no rosto.

"Esse era o último filme que eu esperava você sugerir..." – disse rindo. – "Além do mais, não imagino o que pode haver de novo em uma história de Cinderela..." – voltou a caminhar, balançando a cabeça. – "No final, ela vai perder o sapato, o príncipe vai encontrá-la e eles vão se casar e ser _felizes para sempre_..." – completou, falando a última parte com um tom de deboche.

"Tem razão!... Esse realmente era o último filme que queria assistir..." – disse meio rindo. – "Mas pensei que quisesse, por isso sugeri..." – viu-a negar com a cabeça. – "O que vai ser, então?" – indagou passando uma das mãos pelos cabelos. Sakura ficou pensativa por um instante.

"Uhm... que tal _King Arthur?" _– sugeriu, olhando-o e vendo um sorriso se formar em seus lábios.

"Excelente escolha!" – disse animadamente. Fez uma pausa, observando-a com um sorriso de lado. – "E já que você escolheu o filme, eu pagarei as entradas!" – colocou descontraidamente as mãos nos bolsos da jaqueta de moletom que usava.

"Nada disso, Shaoran!" – Sakura retrucou imediatamente, com as mãos na cintura. – "Eu escolhi o filme, eu pago!" – afirmou energicamente, falhando em esconder um sorriso.

"Não seria justo, Sakura! Eu pago, afinal fui eu quem a chamei pra sair e...".

"Shaoran Li..." – chamou a atenção dele, fazendo-o arregalar os olhos. Opa! Ela usara seus dois nomes. – "...eu pago!" – disse dando ênfase ao 'eu'.

"Tudo bem, então eu... eu pago a pipoca..." – fingiu estar com medo. – "Eu nunca consigo ganhar de você..." – disse cruzando os braços e dissimulando chateação. Eles se encararam por alguns segundos, começando a rir. Sakura dificilmente o deixava pagar as entradas, mas ele não se importava realmente com isso, pois sempre dava um jeito de usar esse fato para fazer algo em troca para ela.

"Vamos passar na lanchonete depois do filme?" – Shaoran perguntou, sentindo o coração acelerar ao vê-la sorrir enquanto anuía a sugestão. Uma estranha necessidade de permanecer ao lado daquela garota por todo o tempo que pudesse se apossou de seu peito. E, pensando um pouco melhor, ele percebeu que aquela sensação não era nova. Era sempre tão bom tê-la por perto.

"Shaoran, você ouviu o que eu disse?" – ela perguntou, tocando um dos braços dele, fazendo-o despertar de seus pensamentos.

"O que foi?" – piscou algumas vezes, olhando para Sakura. – 'Quando foi que ela ficou tão linda?' – perguntou-se em pensamento, balançando a cabeça negativamente para afastar aquela idéia.

"Você está bem?" – ela desceu a mão que estava no braço dele, até alcançar a mão dele e, segurou-a com delicadeza, deixando-o confuso.

"S-sim, eu... eu..." – engoliu em seco. O que estava acontecendo com ele? Por que seu coração batia tão rápido?

"Shaoran!" – ela chamou-o, fazendo com que a encarasse.

"Eu estou bem!" – disse por fim, sentindo que ela o soltava. – "Não se preocupe comigo..." – sorriu, vendo através dos olhos da garota que ela não acreditara totalmente.

"Certo." – ela decidiu deixar para lá. – "Então você me espera na fila que eu vou comprar os ingressos..." – disse, apontando para a bilheteria fazendo-o perceber que já haviam chegado.

"Tudo bem!" – Shaoran concordou caminhando para a fila com seus pensamentos atribulados. Passava nervosamente a mão pelos cabelos bagunçados com uma súbita sensação de ter alguma coisa errada em sua vida.

CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN

"Aí está você!" – arregalou os olhos ao ouvir aquela voz que conhecia tão bem e voltou-se para a direção de onde ela vinha, vendo Yamazato aproximar-se dele com um sorriso.

"A-Akio?" – engasgou. – "O-o que você está fazendo aqui?" – questionou, recebendo um olhar estranho da garota, enquanto ela o impedia de olhar na direção da bilheteria, segurando o seu rosto.

"Ora! Eu queria passar um pouco mais de tempo com você!" – acariciou-lhe suavemente a face e soltou-o em seguida, dando um passo para o lado com um sorriso de deboche no rosto.

"Kinomoto! Que surpresa encontrá-la por aqui!" – disse com a maior cara-de-pau. – "Está sozinha? Não gostaria de assistir ao filme conosco?" – questionou, enlaçando-se no braço de Shaoran. Ele ficou sem qualquer reação ao ver a expressão que tomou o rosto de Sakura enquanto encarava a ruiva.

_**I don't wanna wait in a vain for your love  
**__Eu não quero esperar em vão por seu amor  
_'_**Cause summer is here  
**__Porque o verão chegou  
__**And I'm still waiting there  
**__E eu ainda estou esperando aí...  
__**Winter is here  
**__O Inverno está aqui  
__**I'm still waiting there  
**__Eu ainda estou esperando aí._

Sakura forçou um sorriso a Yamazato e balançou negativamente a cabeça, respirando profundamente enquanto seu corpo estremecia pelo grande esforço que fazia para não chorar de raiva.

"Agradeço seu convite, Yamazato!" – disse friamente, desviando o olhar para Shaoran e encarando-o diretamente nos olhos. – "Mas parece que... que minha companhia não virá, então..." – engoliu em seco. – "...então eu vou embora!" – deu um passo para trás, mas reteve-se e estendeu os ingressos na direção do casal. – "Espero que gostem do filme!" – disse quando a garota pegou os ingressos de sua mão. Virou-se e se afastou com passos cada vez mais apressados.

Shaoran se soltou de Akio e deu alguns passos atordoados na direção que a garota tomara, tinha que ir atrás dela e explicar que não sabia que a namorada estaria ali, quando ouviu a voz da ruiva, fazendo-o parar de caminhar e voltar-se lentamente para fitá-la.

"Eu sinto uma pena da Kinomoto!" – ela disse de forma irônica, observando a garota desaparecer de seu campo de visão. – "Ela é tão confusa e está sempre sozinha..." – cruzou os braços, desviando o olhar para o namorado e fazendo uma expressão de pena. – "É tão triste quando não se tem alguém que nos ame..." – disse fazendo Li arregalar os olhos, pegando-a pelo braço com força.

"Você está enganada! Ela tem quem a ame!" – ele afirmou com a voz cheia de fúria, vendo-a franzir as sobrancelhas. Shaoran sentiu seu coração parar dentro do peito ao ouvir Akio afirmar que Sakura não tinha quem a amasse, com aquele ar irritante de deboche, e perdeu a razão.

"Ah, é? E quem seria esse?" – ela perguntou seriamente, vendo-o abrir a boca para falar, mas som nenhum saía. Não pelo fato de não ter a resposta, mas porque esta o surpreendeu, deixando-o sem voz. Ele soltou o braço da garota dando alguns passos para trás.

'Eu! Eu a amo!' ­– a mente do chinês gritava, fazendo-o ficar com a respiração falha. – 'Eu... Amo a Sakura?' – perguntou-se com os olhos arregalados, levando a mão ao peito sentindo-o leve e, ao mesmo tempo, pesado, pela súbita dor que o tomara. – "Céus! Eu..." – sussurrou escondendo o rosto com as mãos enquanto todo seu corpo tremia.

"Shaoran, a fila já está andando! Vamos entrar!" – Yamazato falou, indiferente à batalha interior que o rapaz travava, tomando-o pela mão, mas Li soltou-se dela.

"Eu não... estou mais com vontade d-de... de assistir ao filme agora..." – disse gaguejando.

"Tudo bem, então!" – ela sorriu insinuante. – "Vamos fazer alguma outra coisa e..." – foi interrompida.

"Não!" – ele disse rispidamente, assustando-a. – "Eu quero dizer,... eu preciso ficar sozinho agora e... se quiser, pode assistir ao filme... eu vou dar uma volta e..." – afastou-se balançando as mãos a frente do corpo e indo embora antes que ela decidisse dizer alguma coisa.

Shaoran percorreu a cidade, sem notar para onde ia, mas, naquele momento, era o que menos importava. Custava a acreditar no que seu coração lhe falava, mas tudo o que pensava parecia confirmar a verdade que, durante tanto tempo, negou-se a admitir. Todos os ataques de ciúme, o aperto no peito ao vê-la nos braços de Yoshida, a felicidade e o coração acelerado por estar com ela e quando a via sorrir... Todas as reações que ela lhe proporcionava. Como pudera demorar tanto a notar?

Acabou chegando em seu apartamento, encontrando-o vazio. Havia dispensado Leung àquela tarde, pois não iria precisar dele estando com Sakura. Jogou-se sobre o sofá, cobrindo os ouvidos tentando não ouvir aquela pequena voz que sussurrava em sua mente, mas não conseguiria se livrar dela e sabia disso.

"Eu... eu a amo..." – murmurou para si mesmo com o olhar perdido. – "Todo esse tempo e-eu..." – interrompeu-se ao lembrar da expressão na face da garota quando foi embora. Havia tanta mágoa e dor nos olhos dela. – "Droga!" – desesperou-se. O que Akio fora fazer lá? Como ela soube onde estaria? Ele não compreendia... – "Como eu pude ser tão cego?" – perguntou-se, sentindo vontade de se dar uma surra. – "Burro! Burro! Burro!" – exclamou, jogando longe uma das almofadas do sofá e derrubando um vaso que ficava próximo à janela.

Passou a mão pelos cabelos observando o vaso no chão e jogou a cabeça para trás, fitando o teto e respirando profundamente, antes de se levantar para limpar a terra que havia caído no tapete.

"Ela deve estar muito zangada comigo!" – suspirou com um sorriso triste nos lábios. Esperaria até o dia seguinte para falar com ela e explicar o que acontecera, pois não teria coragem de encará-la naquele momento. Apenas esperava que Sakura o perdoasse, mas não a culparia se ela não o fizesse.

CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN

"Filha, abra, por favor!" - Fujitaka falava, batendo de leve na porta. - "Sakura!" - continuava a chamar, com a preocupação evidente em sua voz. - "Abra a porta!" - ordenou, voltando a bater.

A garota voltara para casa e subira as escadas correndo, sem nem mesmo anunciar que retornara. O Sr. Kinomoto estranhara ela voltar tão cedo, fazia apenas meia hora que havia saído com Li, e quando foi ver o que ocorrera ouviu-a chorando dentro do quarto. Estava tentando falar com ela desde então, mas não respondia. O que teria acontecido? Eles estavam tão bem quando partiram...

O som da chave destrancando a porta fez o homem deixar as indagações de lado, concentrando-se na sua 'garotinha'. Assim que a porta se abriu ele sentiu o corpo da filha ir de encontro ao seu, soluçando com certa violência.

"Calma, meu bem! Acalme-se..." - disse abraçando-a enquanto afagava seus cabelos. - "O que foi que houve, anjinho?" - questionou suavemente, ouvindo apenas o choro interminável da sua menina como resposta. Decidiu deixar para fazer as perguntas depois e, apenas, segurou-a firmemente em um abraço, com toda ternura que tinha pela pequena e frágil flor, numa tentativa de amenizar a dor que ela devia estar sentindo para chorar daquela forma desesperada.

CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN

"Eu não acredito que ele foi capaz de fazer isso!" – Eriol exclamou exaltado.

"E você está bem, Sakura?" – Tomoyo perguntou preocupada, recebendo um leve assentimento.

"Apenas estou me sentindo uma idiota por ter acreditado que as coisas seriam como antes..." – esboçou um pequeno sorriso. – "Mas vamos deixar esse assunto para trás!" – balançou a cabeça, dispersando os pensamentos tristes. Afinal, era um dia de festa. – "Eu estou ansiosa por ver as apresentações! A música de vocês ficou magnífica!" – sorriu, vendo-os se entreolharem.

"Você quer dizer: a nossa música, Sakura!" – Eriol corrigiu-a, dando ênfase ao 'nossa' e colocando uma mão sobre o ombro da garota.

"Não. A música é de vocês, eu não ajudei em nada, não participei dos ensaios..." – respirou profundamente. – "Nem mesmo a roupa de vocês, que eu havia dito que faria, ajudei a fazer..." – disse um pouco envergonhada.

"Mas você cedeu sua poesia para nossa apresentação..." – Eriol ergueu uma mão, impedindo-a de falar ao vê-la abrir a boca para retrucar. – "E também, Sakura, convenhamos que você não poderia fazer muita coisa..." – sorriu. – "A música é uma paixão minha e de Tomoyo e, quando decidimos por fazer uma apresentação musical, nós já sabíamos que a sua participação seria bastante limitada..." – completou, vendo-a concordar.

"Eriol tem razão, Sakura..." – Tomoyo pegou ambas as mãos da garota entre as suas. – "Você pode não ter feito muita coisa, mas fez o suficiente..." – a morena sorriu, encarando a amiga que exibia um sorriso de agradecimento.

"Obrigada a vocês dois..." – Sakura disse, abraçando Tomoyo e olhando para Eriol com um sorriso. Desviando brevemente o olhar do jovem inglês, Sakura sentiu seu corpo se tornar rígido ao avistar Shaoran passando pelo portão e vindo em sua direção, afastou-se de Tomoyo com a expressão um pouco assustada, o que fez a morena olhar para trás. – "E-eu vou procurar Naoko ou as outras meninas..." – disse nervosamente, recebendo assentimento do casal.

"Estaremos esperando por você atrás do palco antes da nossa apresentação..." – Tomoyo falou, vendo-a assentir e se afastar quase correndo.

"Ela está fugindo de mim, não é?" – Shaoran constatou parando ao lado dos amigos, com o olhar fixo na garota que se afastava.

"Nossa, é incrível que você tenha percebido isso!" – Tomoyo respondeu, com deboche, afastando-se.

"E, pela reação de Tomoyo, parece que vocês já sabem o que aconteceu..." – suspirou abaixando a cabeça.

"E Tomoyo não é a única pessoa que reprova o seu comportamento..." – Eriol falou rispidamente. – "Nunca pensei que você pudesse se esquecer dos compromissos que marca, Shaoran..." – repreendeu-o.

"Mas será que eu não tenho direito de, pelo menos, tentar me defender?" – Li questionou encarando o amigo de longa data, vendo-o concordar. – "Eu não marquei nada com Akio ontem; não tenho a menor idéia do quê ela foi fazer no cinema ou de como ficou sabendo que eu estaria lá, mas meu compromisso ontem era com Sakura e só com ela!" – disse com os olhos ardendo em fúria, deixando o inglês levemente intrigado.

"Se você não havia marcado nada com a sua namorada, por que então ficou calado enquanto Yamazato humilhava a Sakura?" – viu os olhos do chinês se dilatarem. – "Sim! Porque foi assim que Sakura se sentiu: humilhada..." – respirou profundamente. – "O mínimo que se espera de um amigo é que ele nos defenda em certas ocasiões, Shaoran. E o que aconteceu ontem, foi uma dessas situações em que você tinha que definir quais eram as suas prioridades..." – Eriol encarou o chinês com certa frieza. – "E você optou por sua namorada, então, espero que tenha, pelo menos, aproveitado o filme..." – disse com um sorriso de deboche.

"Eu não assisti ao filme, Eriol!" – Shaoran disse, cruzando os braços, chateado.

"Não?" – o inglês, ergueu uma sobrancelha estranhando o comportamento de Shaoran.

"Não!" – balançou negativamente a cabeça, encarando o amigo. – "Depois que Sakura foi embora eu, basicamente, larguei Akio na fila do cinema e fiquei dando voltas pela cidade; depois fui para casa, quebrei um vaso da sala e desci até a academia do edifício para ver se eu conseguia me acalmar um pouco para poder descansar. O que, devo dizer, não funcionou muito bem..." – respondeu com um sorriso de lado, vendo Eriol encará-lo espantado. Suspirou pesadamente. – "Eu preciso falar com Sakura... Tenho que explicar a ela o que aconteceu e pedir desculpas..." – abaixou a cabeça.

"Se eu fosse você, Shaoran, esperaria mais alguns dias antes de tentar falar com ela..." – Eriol o aconselhou. – "A mágoa que ela sente é muito recente e, se você forçar uma aproximação agora, pode ser pior..." – viu o chinês erguer a cabeça com o olhar triste.

"Eu não posso correr esse risco, Eriol..." – declarou, fazendo o britânico arregalar os olhos.

CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN

"Vocês estão ótimos!" – Sakura disse olhando para seus amigos já vestidos com os trajes para a apresentação.

Tomoyo usava um vestido lilás, em tom pastel, de corte reto até os quadris, abrindo até alcançar o chão com várias pontas disformes, dando volume e uma impressão de leveza; a gola era no modelo canoa e duas aberturas nos ombros uniam as mangas largas ao resto da peça através de uma delicada linha trançada de crochê bege. Um cordão de crochê, também bege, dava duas voltas na cintura e, depois, pendia na diagonal para o lado direito com um nó delicado; os cabelos soltos tinham o efeito de eterno movimento, graças às ondulações naturais que possuíam.

O traje de Eriol era bem mais simples. Ele usava uma calça de sarja azul-marinho, sem pregas nem bolsos; uma camisa de mangas compridas de linho, bege; os três últimos botões do colarinho estavam abertos dando um ar casual ao conjunto que, geralmente, é tão sério.

"É um visual bem diferente para uma apresentação de piano..." – Kaho disse aproximando-se.

"Eu me baseei um pouco nos húngaros para montar os desenhos..." – Tomoyo disse com um sorriso orgulhoso.

"Ficou muito bom, Tomoyo! Meus parabéns!" – a professora sorriu. – "Vocês são os próximos. Já podem esperar à entrada do palco..." – disse olhando para uma prancheta que tinha nas mãos. – "Sakura, Rika me pediu para dizer que está guardando um lugar na primeira fileira para você..." – olhou para a cunhada com um sorriso.

"Obrigada, Kaho!" – a garota assentiu, olhando para os amigos em seguida. – "Boa sorte!" – desejou, abraçando Tomoyo e segurando firmemente uma das mãos de Eriol.

O casal observou a amiga se afastar entreolhando-se em seguida.

"Nervosa?" – ele perguntou com um pequeno sorriso, vendo a namorada respirar profundamente.

"Sempre!" – ela respondeu, tendo a cintura envolvida pelos braços do inglês.

"Não fique..." – ele murmurou, depositando um suave beijo na fronte da amada. – "Você se sairá maravilhosamente bem!" – sorriu, ouvindo os aplausos anunciarem que a apresentação atual terminara. Afastaram-se um pouco, trocando um breve beijo de boa sorte e sentindo o conhecido nervosismo, anterior a qualquer apresentação.

O coordenador de eventos entrou no palco e os introduziu, saindo ao mesmo tempo em que o casal entrava, de mãos dadas, sendo aplaudido.

Separaram-se no meio do caminho, Tomoyo parando no centro do palco, Eriol seguindo até o piano. O auditório silenciou e, depois de uma breve troca de olhares, Eriol iniciou a melodia. No momento exato Tomoyo iniciou a canção com a voz suave.

_**kaze ga yoseta kotoba ni  
**__**oyoida kokoro  
**__**kumo ga hakobu ashita ni  
**__**hazunda koe  
**__O vento, como um coração que nadou  
__nas palavras acumuladas  
__As nuvens, uma voz  
__lançada no futuro almejado,_

Ele entrou apreensivo no auditório, os olhos atentos buscavam quase desesperadamente pela garota que dominava todos os seus pensamentos desde o dia anterior. Precisava encontrá-la, apesar de não saber exatamente como agir, quando o fizesse. O som da música chegava até seu ser, enchendo-o de um misto de sentimentos que poderiam ser comparados a um tufão, era impossível não se deixar envolver pela melodia lindamente interpretada por Eriol ao piano e a bela voz de Tomoyo. Quando chegou em frente ao palco, encontrou Sakura com um sorriso sereno no rosto, enquanto mantinha os olhos fechados.

_**tsuki ga yureru kagami ni  
**__**furueta kokoro  
**__**hoshi ga nagare koboreta  
**__**yawarakai namida  
**__A lua, um coração tremendo em um espelho instável,  
__As estrelas, lágrimas gentis em um fluxo transbordante_

Era impossível, para Sakura, ouvir aquelas palavras e não se lembrar do doce sonho que a inspirou a escrevê-las ou dos vários outros que vieram depois, em que seu mais profundo anseio se realizava quando ela se via nos braços daquele a quem mais amava e mais a machucava. As lágrimas eram já velhas conhecidas das horas que se seguiam aos sonhos e refletiam exatamente a dor que seu coração sentia, mas ela não voltaria a chorar por causa daquele sentimento.

_**suteki da ne  
**__**futari te wo tori aruketa Nara  
**__**ikitai yo  
**__**KIMI no machi ie ude no naka  
**__É bonito, não?  
__Caminhar juntos nas mãos um do outro  
__Eu quero ir assim  
__Para sua cidade, sua casa, em seus braços_

Tomoyo levou as mãos ao peito enquanto cantava, observando as expressões da platéia. Todos tinham sorrisos em seus rostos enquanto a bela poesia era entoada em sua voz, deixando claro que aquela música não dizia respeito apenas aos sentimentos de Sakura, mas de todos...

Seus olhos desviaram-se dos espectadores para encarar o rapaz ao piano. Eriol tocava concentrado, embalando, por vezes, o corpo para frente suavemente, sentindo a música, sendo a música...

_**sono mune  
**__**karada azuke  
**__**yoi ni magire  
**__Aquele coração  
__Seguro em seu corpo  
__Nessas noites confusas  
_

_**Yumemiru  
**__Eu sonho_

Sakura abriu os olhos, vendo Tomoyo olhar para o namorado. Observou Eriol durante alguns segundos com um pequeno sorriso no rosto. No fundo sentia uma pontinha de inveja de Tomoyo por ter a pessoa querida ao seu lado, tendo seus sentimentos retribuídos, mas sabia que a amiga merecia aquilo, talvez bem mais que ela própria... A morena se arriscara, coisa que Sakura nunca tivera coragem de fazer, declarara-se para Eriol... Enquanto ela ficava esperando o dia em que Li viria a perceber seus sentimentos por ele e, talvez, percebesse que sentia o mesmo... Mas isso não passava de um sonho.

Em meio a seus pensamentos sentiu que estava sendo observada e passou a olhar ao seu redor encontrando um par de gemas ambarinas encarando-a de forma penetrante...

_**kaze wa tomari kotoba wa  
**__**yasashii maboroshi  
**__**kumo wa yabure ashita wa  
**__**tooku no koe  
**__O vento detém suas palavras.  
__É uma ilusão gentil  
__As nuvens, o futuro quebrado  
__Como uma voz distante_

Shaoran sentiu uma pontada de ciúmes abater seu coração ao ver o esboço de um sorriso surgir na face tristonha de Sakura enquanto ela fitava Eriol ao piano. Perguntava-se como deveria agir de agora em diante. Primeiramente, teria que conseguir o perdão dela por ter sido um grande idiota na tarde anterior e deixar que ela fosse magoada. Mas e, depois, o que faria? Deveria contar a ela? Não sabia como proceder e havia tanto o que dizer...

Viu Sakura desviar o olhar de Eriol, como se estivesse procurando por algo, e olhar em sua direção, encarando-o...

_**tsuki ga nijimu kagami wo  
**__**nagareta kokoro  
**__**Hoshi ga yurete koboreta  
**__**kakusenai namida  
**__A lua flui no espelho nublado  
__Como um coração  
__As estrelas, quebrando e balançando  
__Como lágrimas impossíveis de serem escondidas_

Permaneceram mergulhados nos olhos um do outro por um tempo incontável. Nem mais prestavam atenção na música ou nos que os rodeavam. Existia um enorme misto de emoções naquele simples gesto. Desejos ocultos, desapontamento, esperança, mágoa, amor...

Sakura desejava do fundo de seu coração que as coisas fossem diferentes e, mal sabia ela, Shaoran queria o mesmo.

_**suteki da ne  
**__**futari te wo tori aruketa Nara  
**__**ikitai yo  
**__**KIMI no machi ie ude no naka  
**__É bonito, não?  
__Caminhar juntos nas mãos um do outro  
__Eu quero ir assim  
__Para sua cidade, sua casa, em seus braços_

Shaoran passara a maior parte da noite em claro, lembrando-se da sensação de ter Sakura entre seus braços e o gosto dos lábios de mel que ela possuía. Não conseguia parar de pensar nela um segundo sequer e chegou a pensar ter enlouquecido. No pouco tempo que conseguira dormir, não teve descanso, pois seus sonhos se alternavam em lembranças dos bons momentos que tivera com Sakura e de como vinha tratando-a nos últimos meses por causa de Yamazato. E pensar que acreditara estar apaixonado por Akio... novamente, se perguntava: como pôde ser tão estúpido?...

_**sono kao  
**__**sotto furete  
**__**asa ni tokeru  
**__Aquela face  
__Um toque suave  
__Dissolvendo na manhã_

_**Yumemiru...  
**__Eu sonho..._

Sakura desviou seu olhar ao ouvir os aplausos direcionados aos amigos. Levantou-se fazendo o mesmo, mas percebeu, pelo olhar que Tomoyo lançava a ela, que havia visto a longa troca de olhares entre eles. Abaixou a cabeça, suspirando pesadamente e, enquanto a morena e Eriol se retiravam do palco, saiu do auditório.

Caminhava devagar pelo pátio da escola, tendo a impressão de ter ouvido alguém chamar por seu nome repetidas vezes, mas não prestou atenção, até sentir uma mão segurar a sua com delicadeza.

"Sakura..." – ela ouviu o murmúrio enquanto se voltava lentamente para fitar a pessoa que mantinha sua mão presa. Arregalou os olhos com a proximidade daquelas gemas chocolate e puxou subitamente sua mão, afastando-se um passo. – "Por favor, Sakura, eu..." – ele falava enquanto tentava se aproximar, mas foi interrompido.

"Deixe-me em paz, Li!" – disse, voltando a caminhar e se afastando dele. Mas ele não desistiu, não poderia fazê-lo.

"Por favor, Sakura! Dois minutos. É tudo o que lhe peço!" – pediu, fazendo-a parar de caminhar, voltando-se lentamente para fitá-lo.

"Muito bem! Você tem dois minutos..." – disse calmamente, vendo-o assentir silenciosamente, fazendo menção de começar a falar. – "Mas é bom que seja importante e não ouse me pedir desculpas pelo que aconteceu ontem..." – completou com a voz magoada, vendo-o arregalar os olhos sem falar nada por alguns segundos.

"E-eu... Eu não sabia que ela estaria lá, Sakura!" – ele iniciou um pouco hesitante. – "Eu não marquei nada com ela ontem, eu marquei de sair apenas com você, eu juro!" – afirmou, vendo-a abaixar a cabeça, suspirando pesadamente.

"Acontece que essa não é a questão, embora, se o que você fala é verdade, apenas piore a situação..." – ela ergueu o rosto com a expressão séria.

"Porque eu deixei que ela humilhasse você..." – disse sentindo um nó na garganta enquanto ela confirmava com a cabeça.

"Você ontem disse que eu era a única pessoa que não esperava que você agisse de forma diferente por ser um Li, em outras palavras, que eu não me importava pelo fato de você ser rico ou pobre, Shaoran..." – Sakura começou, deixando-o apreensivo. – "Mas isso não é verdade! Não é mesmo!" – viu-o arregalar os olhos. – "Eu detesto o fato de você ser rico. E odeio a forma como você vem agindo desde que todos ficaram sabendo!" – murmurou, encarando-o.

"Sakura, eu..." – ele começou, mas ela não deixaria que ele terminasse.

"Não! Eu sei que, se você continuar se explicando, eu vou acabar por perdoá-lo e não quero fazer isso... Não dessa vez!" – Sakura olhava diretamente nos olhos de Shaoran e falava de forma firme, mas Shaoran não conseguia acreditar nas palavras dela. – "Não me procure mais, Li. Nunca mais!" – falou pausadamente, virando-se de costas para ele e se afastando.

Shaoran viu-a se afastando e se sentiu impotente, mas não poderia deixar que ela se fosse daquela forma. Apressou os passos e segurou-a pelo braço, fazendo-a olhar para ele com os olhos arregalados.

"Sakura, por favor..." – teve a frase interrompida por um tapa na face, mas não a soltou.

"Eu pensei que você compreenderia se eu pedisse para me esquecer, mas me enganei!" – ela tinha certa violência na voz. – "Será que não percebe o mal que me faz? Deixe-me em paz! Eu cansei de me decepcionar com você!" – ela não gritava, mas as palavras dela pareciam como gongos soando dentro da cabeça do chinês. – "_Eu odeio você_!" – exclamou arregalando os olhos, da mesma forma que o rapaz fazia.

Se, doera nela dizer aquelas palavras, ela nem imaginava o quanto doera nele. Sentiu Shaoran soltar seu braço, abaixando o rosto e afastou-se rapidamente, sentindo um grande peso em seu coração. Não entendia o porquê era tão difícil dizer "Eu te Amo", se tinha tanta certeza do que sentia. Toda vez que tentava dizer, as palavras se perdiam na metade do caminho, ou se distorciam de alguma forma, como aquele _odeio você._ – 'Talvez seja melhor assim...' – pensou, enquanto continuava a se afastar, sem olhar para trás.

_**Continua...**_

CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN  
**N/A – **_Aiya!_ o/

Atendendo a pedidos, a Sakura finalmente mostrou que tem sangue nas veias e falou algumas verdades para o Li (e uma mentirinha também). O.O... É, eu sei que foi maldade fazer com que ela decidisse dar um basta em tudo justo agora, mas, como diria o Mestre de Dudley Direitinho no filme 'A Polícia Desmontada': _"Eu sou o mal, não posso evitar"_. Huahuahuahhaahuahua... Mas, voltando ao fic... Agora vocês ficaram sabendo a razão de Sakura e Isamu terem terminado e acompanharam de perto as confusões do _Cabeça-oca-Mor_ Shaoran Li, tentando descobrir porque não se sente feliz ao lado da namorada. Tudo parecia estar se acertando... Shaoran e Sakura tiveram trinta minutos de paz, como antigamente, antes da _peçonhenta_ aparecer e estragar o pequeno 'encontro' deles. Mas é como eu sempre digo: "nós temos que aprender a ver o lado bom das coisas" e o melhor de tudo isso é pensar que a querida _cólubra_ foi a responsável por dar a resposta de todas as dúvidas de Shaoran e, conseqüentemente, ao início do "efeito dominó " que ocasionará o seu fim degradante... nO.Ossa... quanta palavra rebuscada para dizer que ela vai se dar mal no final... hahahaha...

Bem, gente, eu devo dizer que ainda não fui assistir aos filmes que foram citados nesse capítulo, mas estou realmente morrendo de vontade de assistir _King Arthur_, por isso os coloquei aqui... Eu ia citar _Resident Evil 2_ , mas um terror/suspense não combinaria muito com o espírito do capítulo, na minha opinião, pelo menos, embora o Li tenha se recuperado de sua fase _**zumbi**_ na porta do cinema... hehehe...

De acordo a grande Rô (e eu concordo um pouco), o tempo dos acontecimentos ficou um pouco confuso, meio embolado... Por isso decidi fazer uma pequena "revisão" dos marcos da história e seus tempos correspondentes montando uma espécie de _"Linha do Tempo"_. A minha intenção ao escrever _Suteki da ne_ foi desenvolver os acontecimentos durante um ano letivo inteiro. Então, vamos lá:

- O fic começou no _final de abril_;  
- Eriol chegou a Tomoeda no _começo de maio_;  
- Yamazato esnobou o Shaoran, trocando-o pelo cara da moto, no _meio de maio;  
_- Yelan chegou na cidade _em junho; _(Eriol e Tomoyo se acertaram em pouco mais de um mês...). _Shaoran beijou a Sakura no parque de diversões três dias depois da chegada de Yelan.  
_- O mês de julho foi o mais 'movimentado': O Aniversário do Li e o início do namoro dele com a Yamazato (no dia 13); o início da 'amizade' de Sakura com Yoshida (no dia 14); e o aparecimento de Kero (dia 17); o casamento de Touya e Kaho (dia 26); a viagem para a praia e o Festival Regional de Música (dias 28 _de julho_ até 1º _de agosto_).  
- O encontro da turma na lanchonete, a briga de Tomoyo e Yamazato, a discussão entre Shaoran e Yamazato e o encontro de Sakura e Isamu (dia 02); O reinício das aulas e término do namoro de Sakura e Isamu (no dia 11) tudo em _Agosto.  
_E entrando no capítulo dezessete... (como as 'cenas', 'quadros', 'trechos' ou 'seja lá o que for' são divididas por "CCS SDN", vou me referir a elas por numerais).  
1ª - dia 11 de agosto.  
2ª - dia 17 de setembro (o flashback é do dia 11/08, também).  
3ª - dia 18 de setembro.  
4ª e 5ª - dia 19 de setembro.  
6ª, 7ª, 8ª e 9ª - dia 20 de setembro (contando com a Yamazato espiando o Li).  
10ª e 11ª - dia 21 de setembro.  
Acho que deu para visualizar mais ou menos a passagem de tempo agora, certo? Se não deu, eu vou ter que dar um outro jeito...

_Tenshin: _é um doce chinês, servido após as refeições e uma das comidas preferidas de Shaoran; a outra é chocolate.

**_Músicas do capítulo:  
_**_Waiting in vain _(apenas refrão, na cena do cinema) – Essa música é do Bob Marley, mas eu prefiro a versão em que Annie Lennox a interpreta. Integra também a trilha sonora de um filme muito bacana chamado: _Serendipity_, que significa _**Doce coincidência**_. No Brasil, Serendipity foi traduzido como "Escrito nas Estrelas" e tem no elenco: John Cusack (eu sempre confundo o nome dele com o de John Malkovich, não sei porque...) e Kate Beckinsale. É um ótimo filme sobre as jogadas daquela força mitológica, superior à vontade humana: **o Destino**.

_Suteki da ne_ (Festival de Outono) – Finalmente chegou o capítulo em que ela apareceu! Suteki da ne é uma das músicas que faz parte da rica trilha sonora do jogo _Final Fantasy X_, de autoria de **Nobuo Uematsu** e interpretada por _**Rikki**_.

Certo, eu vou parar de enrolar e acabar logo com essa nota monstruosa... Obrigada a TODOS que deixaram reviews e também para quem me agüentou no MSN, como sempre... Eu quero mandar um beijo para Kath Klein _(Yoru com os olhinhos brilhantes)_ que me deixou muito feliz ao enviar um comentário... Ai, obrigada, bisa Kath!... Ah, sim... e eu vou dedicar esse capítulo para minha filha Borboletinha!... Espero que tenha gostado, querida...

Beijinhos estalados na bochecha!

_**Yoru.**_

**_Repostado em: 02/01/2008._**

o.Ò Eu sei que havia prometido publicar esse capítulo no dia 31, mas acabei ficando impossibilitada de usar o computador por problemas técnicos. Fiquei com a consciência um pouco mais tranqüila por ter postado poucos dias antes um capítulo novo de SDNEE, então espero que me perdoem o atraso "enooooooooooooooorme" de dois dias... o.ò

Eu volto dentro em pouco com mais um capítulo... _sdn_ está se aproximando do final...

Meus mais sinceros e agradecidos agradecimenos (profundo, não??):  
**_Pri-chan;  
_****_Katryna Greenleaf Black;  
_****_Monih;  
_****_Flor de Cerejeira;  
_****_Angeliel;  
_****_Hitsumei-chan;  
_****_Mary-chan!;  
_****_Gheisinha Kinomoto;  
_****_Melzin-chan;  
_****_Vick.y Pirena;  
_****_Ma Ling Chan;  
_****_Maríllya;  
_****_MeRRyaNNe;  
_****_Annie Sakura-Chan;  
_****_Cherry-Hi;  
Musette Fujiwara._**

Mil beijinhos e um 2008 cheio de alegrias a todos.

**_Yoru._**


	18. Capítulo 18

**Suteki da ne  
**Capítulo Dezoito

**_Quando não estais aqui, sinto falta de mim mesmo._**

Ele não saberia dizer como foi que chegou em casa aquela noite. Tudo o que via a sua frente era o rosto de Sakura dizendo que o odiava. Entrou no apartamento e viu Leung aparecer no corredor para recepcioná-lo. Percebeu que o homem lhe falava alguma coisa, mas não conseguia discernir suas palavras. Limitou-se a balançar negativamente a cabeça, caminhando de forma arrastada para o quarto. Fechou a porta atrás de si e encostou-se a ela abaixando a cabeça enquanto deixava seu corpo escorregar até o chão. Não tinha mais forças para se manter em pé. Na realidade não sabia como conseguira fazê-lo durante tanto tempo.

**_O que sinto muitas vezes faz sentido  
E outras vezes não descubro o motivo._**

Todo seu corpo estremecia, tamanha era a dor que se apoderara de seu peito. Fechou os olhos tentando encontrar algo que o fizesse se levantar, mas não havia nada. Nada além daquele imenso vazio que lhe atacava a alma. Havia um turbilhão dentro de si. Sentia uma tristeza imensa, que carregava consigo uma sensação de revolta e raiva. Raiva de sua cegueira e por ter perdido aquela que sempre esteve a seu lado, alegrando seus dias, por mais nebulosos que fossem.

**_E aquele sentimento que era passageiro não acaba mais_**

Balançava suavemente o corpo para frente e para trás com a respiração irregular, os olhos tinham uma leve ardência. Uma incômoda sensação de incapacidade formava um nó em sua garganta. Cobriu o rosto com as mãos, abrindo os olhos ao sentir algumas lágrimas escorrendo entre seus dedos. Não as enxugou, deixou que rolassem livremente por seu rosto, levando com elas parte da agonia que sentia.

**_Quem inventou o amor?  
Me explica por favor_**

"O que você me diz disso, Kero?" – Sakura perguntou acariciando a cabeça do cachorro que estava deitado ao seu lado no chão da varanda. Depois de ter discutido com Shaoran, fora diretamente para casa, encontrando-a vazia. Tinha apenas o cão com quem desabafar e, por mais louco que parecesse, ele aparentava compreender-lhe.

Kero lambeu a mão de sua dona, fazendo-a abrir um pequeno sorriso que não se manteve por mais que alguns segundos em seus lábios.

"Você tem razão! Eu não posso ficar imaginando o que aconteceria se eu tivesse me declarado, tenho que me concentrar em como agir de agora em diante..." – dizia pensativa, ouvindo um leve murmúrio do cachorro, como se lamentasse pela situação de sua dona. Sakura se sentou no chão, vendo Kero fazer o mesmo. – "Eu sei que vai ser difícil, mas, a partir de hoje, teremos que fingir nunca ter existido um Shaoran Li, está bem?" – abaixou a cabeça, tristemente, sentindo Kero colocar as patas sobre seu peito e sorriu levemente, ao receber uma lambida na bochecha. – "Nossa, Kero! Como você cresceu..." – comentou, abraçando-o carinhosamente, fazendo-o latir enquanto ela ria suavemente.

O momento de felicidade não perdurou, ela logo fechou os olhos, suspirando.

"Sabe, por mais que eu tentasse ficar feliz por ele, não conseguia acreditar que o sorriso que exibia todos os dias fosse sincero… e todos aqueles pequenos detalhes que faziam dele a pessoa que eu admirava e por quem era apaixonada estão desaparecendo… Ou, talvez, eu não o conhecesse tão bem como acreditava e, nesse caso, tudo o que eu sentia por ele não passou de um engano, uma ilusão… De uma forma ou de outra, aquele garoto doce não existe mais..." – o cachorro deitou-se ao lado da dona e ganiu baixinho, como se reclamando por ser negligenciado. – "Ora, pequeno, não fique assim…" – puxou-o para mais perto de si, apoiando a cabeça dele em suas pernas acariciando-o atrás das orelhas. – "Aqui é o único lugar em que me sinto segura… e você me ajuda muito nisso, Kero!" – sorriu, ouvindo-o latir, como se assentisse. Suspirou pesadamente. – "Eu não suporto mais permanecer ao lado dele fingindo que a forma com que age, dia após dia, não me afeta… Eu não posso continuar assim... não posso e não vou!" – completou, decidida. – "Sei que não vai ser fácil, mas me afastarei dele e seguirei minha vida, assim como ele está fazendo com Yamazato e a corja..." – sentiu novamente as patas do cachorro em seu peito e, pega desprevenida, desequilibrou-se e caiu no chão, sentindo-o lamber sua face. – "Kero, isso faz cócegas!" – começou a rir, cobrindo o rosto e rolando de um lado para o outro, tentando escapar das lambidas do cão.

CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN

Sakura conversava serenamente com Rika sob uma árvore no pátio do colégio, sendo distraidamente admirada por um par de olhos ambarinos.

"Pela forma como a vem observando na última semana, eu poderia pensar que você, finalmente, percebeu, meu amigo..." – Eriol comentou olhando o chinês que desviou sua atenção para o recém-chegado, com uma sobrancelha levemente erguida.

"Do que você está falando, Eriol?" – questionou pausadamente, fazendo o inglês suspirar.

"Embora, pelo visto, eu esteja fortemente enganado..." – balançou negativamente a cabeça, dando as costas ao rapaz e começando a se afastar.

"Eriol!" – chamou-o fazendo com que parasse, voltando-se para encará-lo. – "É tão óbvio assim?" – inquiriu, vendo o inglês arregalar levemente os olhos, abrindo um pequeno sorriso em seguida.

"Mais do que isso, meu caro Shaoran..." – respondeu tranqüilamente. – "Está completamente evidente!" – aproximou-se novamente, sentando-se ao lado do chinês.

"Porque, então, ela não pode perceber?" – voltou a observar a japonesa de olhos verdes, sentindo um peso no coração.

"Você não pode, realmente, criticá-la por isso. Pode, Shaoran?" – Eriol perguntou, recebendo um olhar confuso do amigo. – "Como quer que ela perceba o que você sente, quando todas as suas ações mostram outra coisa?" – disse fazendo-o abaixar a cabeça, desanimado.

"Desde o festival que ela me ignora completamente, nem sequer me cumprimenta ou olha para mim..." – passou a encarar o céu respirando profundamente. – "Isso tudo está me machucando tanto e..." – fez uma breve pausa encarando o amigo. – "... e tenho me sentido tão perdido!..." – balançava nervosamente a cabeça. – "Não tenho coragem de tentar me aproximar e ouvi-la afirmar novamente que me odeia...".

"Ela realmente disse isso? Que o odiava?" – Eriol perguntou espantado.

"Com todas as letras..." – disse com um sorriso triste nos lábios. Os dois ficaram em silêncio por alguns instantes. – "Você acha que é verdade?" – Li perguntou encarando o amigo e sentiu uma pequena esperança ao vê-lo negar com a cabeça.

"Você deveria saber, afinal a conhece melhor que eu, Shaoran..." – exibiu um sorriso animador. – "Eu acho que, na realidade, o que ela sente é mágoa, não ódio... Mas, no caso de eu estar errado, acredito que Sakura seja incapaz de alimentar tal sentimento por muito tempo, então..." – viu o amigo abaixar a cabeça. – "... pode ser que demore um pouco, mas, se você persistir, ela acabará perdoando-o...".

"Eu, sinceramente, não sei o que fazer..." – ergueu o rosto, encarando o inglês. Seus olhos mostravam um desespero que deixaria qualquer um sem reação.

Eriol, entretanto, não se mostrou abalado. Sabia o que o amigo tinha que fazer e acreditava, intimamente, que Shaoran também o soubesse.

"Poderia começar, terminando seu namoro com Yamazato..." – disse prontamente, vendo Li abaixar a cabeça suspirando pesadamente. – "Ou vai ficar enganando-a quanto aos seus sentimentos?" – questionou, mesmo sem acreditar que a garota se importasse com o fato de ele sentir ou não alguma coisa por ela.

"Você tem razão e, ainda hoje, conversarei com ela para terminar com essa farsa!" – falou olhando, novamente, para a bela flor de cerejeira.

CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN

Yamazato estava no parque, tomando sorvete com algumas amigas, conversando sobre garotos e se gabando do "cachorrinho Li" que ela tinha.

"Vocês não acreditariam nas coisas que ele faz por mim..." – riu escandalosamente, mas estacou quando viu Shaoran se aproximar, não parecendo muito feliz. – "Amor, que surpresa! Achei que estaria com Hiiragizawa hoje!".

"Eu estava com ele até poucos minutos atrás..." – informou, impaciente. – "Será que podemos conversar? A sós?" – lançou um olhar frio às garotas que o encaravam.

"Shaoran, o que é isso? Parece que não sabe que qualquer coisa que diga para mim elas saberão logo em seguida!" – Akio disse, sorrindo de lado.

"Sei que elas saberão, mas, mesmo assim, creio que você irá concordar que é o melhor, depois que conversarmos. Não vou tomar mais do que alguns minutos de seu tempo..." – tentou ser educado, forçando um sorriso polido para as amigas dela.

"Certo, certo, se prefere assim..." – uma delas disse e todas se afastaram do casal.

"O que foi, querido? Aconteceu algo?" – perguntou a ruiva, abraçando-o pelo pescoço, tendo seus braços retirados do corpo dele de forma grosseira e com um olhar frio recaindo sobre si.

**_Tire suas mãos de mim  
Eu não pertenço a você._**

"Eu não posso... Quero dizer, eu não vou continuar com isso, Akio!" – ele começou, sério. – "Vim aqui para fazer algo e não irei voltar atrás..." – falou vendo o semblante confuso da garota. – "Queria poder dizer que sinto muito, mas, você me conhece, eu não mentiria..." – engoliu em seco, encarando-a diretamente nos olhos. – "Quero terminar nosso namoro!" – disse de uma só vez. Ela arregalou os olhos, dando um passo para trás, como se tivesse recebido um forte golpe.

"Eu... Eu não entendo... Hoje de manhã estava tudo bem... O que houve?" – ela questionou com lágrimas nos olhos.

**_Você pode até duvidar  
Acho que isso não é amor_**

"Não estava bem, nós dois sabemos disso..." – fechou os olhos, respirando profundamente, abrindo-os em seguida. – "Eu posso ter demorado a perceber, mas agora entendo o que eu sinto por você..." – ele balançou negativamente a cabeça.

"O que quer dizer com isso? Que tudo o que tivemos não passou de diversão para você?" – ela começava a aumentar o tom de voz e chamar um pouco de atenção.

"Akio, por favor, estamos conversando, não precisa gritar..." – ele pediu, gentilmente. – "Não disse que a usei. Eu nunca faria isso... Simplesmente percebi que meus sentimentos por você não são o que eu pensei que fossem..." – ele ponderou, medindo suas palavras.

"Ou, talvez, assim que sairmos daqui vai arrastar asa para cima de outra..." – Yamazato rebateu, em tom magoado. – "E quem vai ser, Shaoran? Claro que tem que ser a sua queridinha Kinomoto, não é?".

"Pare com esse drama, por favor!" – ele pediu, com pesar. – "Quem a ouve pode até pensar que realmente acredita no que diz..." – suspirou pesadamente, abaixando a cabeça. – "... você está, de certa forma, correta: é por Sakura que faço isso..." – ergueu novamente os olhos, encarando os olhos marejados da garota. Por Buda! Como ele odiava ver mulheres chorar. – "Pode até parecer loucura, mas percebi que somente amizade não me contenta mais em relação a ela..." – tinha muita tristeza na voz.

"E tem a coragem... de me falar isso?" – questionou prendendo um soluço.

"Eu estou sendo sincero com você!" – ele rebateu, desviando o olhar.

"Claro,... então vale a pena deixar de lado tudo o que construímos esse tempo todo por algo que você nem sabe se vai acontecer?" – perguntou, abaixando a cabeça. – "Trocar o que você sabe ser certo pelo que não tem certeza de que vai ter?" – agora já não segurava as lágrimas.

"Akio, não aja assim, por favor!" – ele colocou as mãos sobre os ombros dela.

"Não, Shaoran! Não quero que me console! Sei que, quando ver a besteira que está fazendo, vai querer voltar atrás, mas vai perceber que as coisas não são tão simples assim!" – tirou as mãos dele em um gesto brusco. – "Você mesmo disse que ela já gosta de alguém, para quê largar tudo por algo tão incerto?" – completou erguendo a cabeça.

Shaoran parou por um instante. Droga! Além de detestar ver mulheres chorarem, o que ela dizia fazia um pouco de sentido, Sakura gostava de Eriol e o estivera repudiando durante a última semana!... Abaixou a cabeça por um instante, pensativo, levantando-a logo em seguida para encarar os orbes azuis da garota.

"Sei que o que diz tem fundamento, mas, mesmo assim, não quero continuar com isso..." – ele aproximou-se e secou o rosto dela carinhosamente. – "Eu sinto muito...".

"Você disse que não sentia..." – ela estava trêmula. – "Disse que não mentiria...".

"Eu sei o que disse... E não estou mentindo para você, sinto muito por fazê-la passar por isso!" – ele fitou-a carinhosamente.

"Você não precisa... Não precisa terminar nosso namoro por tão pouco..." – disse soluçando.

"O que você chama de pouco são os meus sentimentos!" – ele replicou, em tom grave.

"Não foi isso o que eu quis dizer... Não subestimei o que sente, apenas disse que vai trocar o que tem por, provavelmente, nada!" – ela afastou-se um passo. – "Quando pretende contar a ela?" – inquiriu enxugando o rosto.

"Eu não sei ainda..." – abaixou a cabeça, fechando os punhos. – "Está tudo tão complicado agora..." – murmurou em leve confusão.

"Não sabe..." – repetiu, espantada. – "Percebe o que está fazendo, Shaoran? Está terminando comigo para ficar sozinho..." – balançou negativamente a cabeça e fechou os olhos por um segundo, voltando a abri-los. – "Se é isso o que você quer, não posso fazer nada para impedi-lo..." – suspirou.

"O que você sugere que eu faça, então? Não posso simplesmente continuar como se nada tivesse mudado, Akio! Você poderia?" – indagou, respirando profundamente.

"Eu não sei se conseguiria, a única coisa que sei é que não quero ficar longe de você..." – ela se aproximou, novamente, abraçando-o pela cintura e encostando a fronte no peito dele. – "Você já havia me dito que vai voltar para Hong Kong no início do próximo ano, já havíamos resolvido tudo. Até marcamos a data oficial do término do nosso namoro, Shaoran..." – forçou um sorriso. – "Por que não podemos continuar assim?" – questionou erguendo o rosto para fitá-lo e abriu um pequeno sorriso. – "Por favor, Shaoran, tudo o que tivemos foi tão... mágico... Não quero deixar para trás!".

"Akio,... eu não..." – ela interrompeu-o.

"Vamos combinar outra coisa, então..." – fechou os olhos, suspirando. – "Quando você decidir que vai revelar a ela o que sente, nós terminaremos... e eu não vou tentar impedi-lo..." – abriu-os novamente encarando-o. – "Mas se não for fazê-lo, terminaremos no dia 25 de dezembro, como seria se nada houvesse sido alterado..." – falou, apoiando-se no peito dele. Shaoran suspirou profundamente, sentindo o abraço dela.

"Está bem..." – ele suspirou. – "Ficaremos assim até que eu conte a ela..." – sentiu-a confirmar com a cabeça.

"Promete?" – ela questionou, ouvindo-o murmurar suavemente, concordando.

Yamazato estava em sua casa. Resolvera voltar mais cedo do passeio com as amigas depois da conversa que teve com Shaoran.

"Mas por quê? Por que me senti daquela forma quando ele disse que queria terminar?" – perguntou-se, em um murmúrio.

Shaoran era seu brinquedo, seu fantoche... Se ele não a queria mais, arranjaria outro. Afinal, candidatos eram o que não faltavam.

Mas ele era diferente... Ela negara, por tempo demais, mas agora não podia mais se enganar: apaixonara-se por ele.

"Quem diria... O feitiço virou contra o feiticeiro..." – riu levemente, enquanto uma lágrima solitária molhava sua face.

CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN

Shaoran estava sentado no saguão do edifício onde Eriol morava, esperando que o amigo descesse. Pensava na conversa que tivera com Akio alguns minutos antes. Era realmente um grande estúpido! Fora daquela forma que se deixara controlar pela garota antes e permitira, novamente, que ela o fizesse. Amava Sakura e tinha certeza disso, mas não conseguia deixar de sentir certo carinho pela garota de olhos azuis.

Fechou os olhos respirando profundamente enquanto pensava e nem percebeu quando o inglês se aproximou, parando ao seu lado, apenas o observando.

"Droga!" – murmurou, abaixando a cabeça sem abrir os orbes caramelo.

"O que houve, agora, Shaoran?" – Eriol questionou, fazendo-o levantar-se no pulo.

Ficaram se encarando por alguns segundos, antes do chinês abaixar a cabeça.

"Eu preciso da sua ajuda, Eriol..." – disse por fim, fazendo o britânico arregalar os olhos, preocupado.

CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN

Ele respirou profundamente antes de tocar a campainha. Tinha o coração na mão e se sentia nervoso como nunca por se encontrar em frente à casa amarela. A porta se abriu, após alguns minutos, fazendo-o prender a respiração ao ver quem atendera.

"Shaoran?" – o Sr. Kinomoto arregalou os olhos ao observar o rapaz um tanto pálido, parado em frente à sua porta. O chinês mexia nervosamente a boca, tentando falar alguma coisa, mas não saía som algum. Um pequeno sorriso se formou no rosto do homem, diante do nervosismo do garoto. – "Entre, por favor!" – pediu suavemente, vendo-o relaxar levemente, enquanto passava pelo portão.

"Ela..." – ele começou, ao parar em frente ao senhor, mas não terminou a frase.

**_Nothing ever stops all these thoughts  
_**_Nada pára estes pensamentos_  
**_And the pain attached to them  
_**_E o sofrimento apegado a eles_

"... não está em casa, não se preocupe..." – completou, permitindo que ele entrasse, antes de fechar a porta e seguirem para a sala, em silêncio. Nenhum dos dois falava nada e, conforme o silêncio se estendia, Li ficava mais nervoso. – "Acho melhor preparar um pouco de chá para nós, pois, pelo visto, será uma longa conversa..." – Fujitaka comentou, rindo um pouco e fazendo-o esboçar um sorriso.

"Sr. Kinomoto, eu..." – foi interrompido levemente.

"Hei! Para quê tanta formalidade, meu rapaz?" – questionou com um sorriso. – "Quem está brava com você é minha filha, não eu..." – disse, fazendo-o assentir.

"Eu quero lhe pedir um favor, Sr. Fujitaka..." – disse, por fim, tendo toda a atenção do pai de Sakura. – "Sei que Sakura o escuta, por isso gostaria que o senhor a convencesse a me dar uma chance de ao menos... tentar explicar..." – suspirou pesadamente, abaixando a cabeça e esperando por uma resposta.

**_And now_**  
_E agora  
**You've become a part of me**_  
_Você se tornou uma parte de mim  
**You'll always be right here**_  
_Você sempre estará bem aqui_

"Eu sinto muito, Shaoran, mas não posso fazer isso..." – ele disse, tristemente, vendo o rapaz retrair os ombros, crispando o tecido da calça com as mãos. – "É verdade, sim, que Sakura respeita minha opinião, mas isso se deve ao fato de eu acatar as decisões dela, também..." – continuou, vendo o rapaz assentir levemente. – "Além do mais, o fato de que ela me ouve, não significa que segue meus conselhos..." – riu um pouco. – "Nada disso estaria acontecendo se ela o fizesse..." – sentenciou, vendo o rapaz erguer cabeça, indicando que não entendera, mas o homem mais velho não explicou o que quis dizer com aquilo.

"O que o senhor me aconselha a fazer, então?" – Shaoran inquiriu, olhando atentamente para Fujitaka.

"Porque não me conta o que foi, exatamente, que aconteceu?" – pediu, suavemente, vendo o rapaz, suspirar.

"Pensei que o senhor já soubesse o que houve..." – disse, abaixando a cabeça.

"Mas eu conheço apenas um dos lados da história, meu jovem..." – ele abriu um tímido sorriso. – "Para que eu possa aconselhá-lo, entretanto, preciso conhecer a sua versão, também..." – completou, vendo Shaoran encará-lo surpreso.

O rapaz abriu um pequeno sorriso ao pensar que aquele homem que se encontrava a sua frente era único no mundo. Ele não conseguia imaginar um outro pai agindo dessa forma diante de uma pessoa que magoou sua filha. Começou a narrar os acontecimentos dos últimos dias; contou tudo: desde a sensação incômoda que o levou a procurar Sakura, sobre o encontro frustrado no cinema, o que descobriu sentir pela amiga, a discussão no festival e as lágrimas que derramou sozinho em seu quarto; a tentativa de terminar seu namoro e o acordo que fez com Yamazato. Não omitiu um único detalhe e ao terminar sentia-se bem mais leve.

"Bem,... assim a situação fica complicada..." – Fujitaka suspirou, pensativo. – "Imagino que se eu disser para ser sincero e contar à Sakura o que sente por ela, você vá se sentir intimidado, por causa da briga de vocês;... que vai ficar temeroso quanto a reação que ela pode vir a ter e que prefere tentar normalizar tudo entre vocês primeiro..." – comentou, vendo Shaoran arregalar os olhos espantado.

"Como o senhor sabe?" – questionou impressionado.

"Não me pergunte..." – Fujitaka abriu um sorriso triste, suspirando. – "O que eu poderia dizer é que..." – foi interrompido pelo barulho de chaves na porta.

"Papai, eu já cheguei..." – Sakura disse, fazendo Li, pular no sofá, sem saber o que fazer. – "Eu vou estar em meu quarto..." – anunciou após alguns segundos.

**_Hearing your name / The memories_**  
_Ouvindo o seu nome / as lembranças  
**Come back again**_**  
**_Voltam novamente  
**I remember when it started happening**_**  
**_Eu lembro quando isto começou a acontecer  
**I'd see you in every thought I had and then**_**  
**_Eu via você em todo pensamento que eu tinha e então  
**The thoughts slowly found words**_**  
**_Os pensamentos lentamente encontravam palavras  
**Attached to them**_**  
**_Apegadas a eles_

"Acho que ela viu meu sapato na entrada..." – o chinês murmurou, abaixando a cabeça enquanto ouvia os passos na escada. – "Sr. Fujitaka, por favor..." – ergueu a cabeça encarando-o e desviou o olhar para a porta logo em seguida, ouvindo um suspiro do homem.

Fujitaka se ergueu do sofá e lentamente saiu da sala, deixando um Li apreensivo para trás.

Sakura ouviu batidas na porta e ficou encarando-a assustada. Novas batidas, acompanhadas, dessa vez, pela voz de seu pai.

"Entra..." – murmurou, abaixando a cabeça, evitando olhar para o homem que segurava a porta entreaberta.

"Filha..." – chamou-a, fazendo-a encará-lo brevemente, antes de começar a dar voltas pelo quarto estranhamente vazio. Sakura guardara em uma caixa, que escondera no guarda-roupa, muitos, dos objetos que a faziam lembrar-se do chinês, e isso tornava o cômodo um tanto melancólico.

"Eu sei o que o senhor quer que eu faça..." – ela disse, após alguns instantes de silêncio, suspirando. – "Mas não irei conversar com ele, papai..." – afirmou, voltando-se para a porta, onde o homem estava.

"Tem certeza disso, querida?" – questionou, vendo-a confirmar desviando o olhar para o criado-mudo onde costumava ficar um porta-retratos.

**_E fiz questão de esquecer  
De que mentir pra si mesmo  
É sempre a pior mentira_**

Fujitaka fechou a porta, dirigindo-se para as escadas com seu coração paterno aflito. Sentia uma forte tentação de acabar com toda aquela situação, mas não poderia fazê-lo. Não estava em suas mãos, e sim nas daqueles dois jovens, resolver os seus próprios problemas.

Entrou na sala deparando-se com o rapaz que olhava com um quê de esperança em direção à porta. Shaoran abaixou a cabeça fechando os olhos como quem sente muita dor.

"Sinto muito, Shaoran, mas ela..." – começou, vendo o jovem balançar as mãos, indicando que não precisava continuar.

"Eu fui um tolo por cultivar esperança que Sakura aceitaria falar comigo, mas..." – fez uma pausa suspirando e erguendo o rosto. – "... eu o agradeço por ter perguntado a ela se o faria..." – erguendo-se prestou uma leve reverência. – "Acho melhor ir embora agora, muito obrigado por sua hospitalidade!" – vendo o homem assentir.

"Eu sinto muito por não ter sido capaz de ajudá-lo..." – Fujitaka disse tristemente.

"O senhor me ajudou, mais do que imagina, ao ouvir tudo o que eu tinha a dizer..." – sorriu, sendo acompanhado até a porta.

"Sinta-se à vontade para vir me visitar sempre que quiser, Shaoran..." – o senhor sorriu levemente. – "Afinal, é minha filha quem não está falando com você e, quanto a mim, ficaria honrado por tê-lo em nossa família..." – piscou fazendo o rapaz abriu um pequeno sorriso.

"Eu devo dizer o mesmo, Sr. Fujitaka, mas, antes de tudo, tenho que fazer com que Sakura goste de mim..." – suspirou, sorrindo tristemente.

"Então não desista!" – Fujitaka animou-o. – "Pode acabar sendo mais fácil do que você imagina, basta que aposte as fichas certas..." – viu o rapaz assentir enquanto passava pelo portão. Assim que o jovem o fechou, o Sr. Kinomoto entrou em sua casa, suspirando pesadamente e balançando negativamente a cabeça. – "E tudo se torna cada vez mais complicado..." – murmurou, indo para seu escritório. O jantar aquela noite era responsabilidade de Sakura.

Shaoran estava de costas para a casa amarela, mas seus pés recusavam-se a se afastar. Ouvira a porta da casa se fechar e lentamente voltou-se para trás, encarando a janela do quarto de Sakura. Ficou parado por vários minutos, apenas olhando a figura da jovem que estava à janela, observando-o também, até que ela se afastou, saindo de sua vista. Ele suspirou pesadamente, fechando os olhos brevemente, sentindo vontade de gritar, mas tudo o que fez foi murmurar para que apenas o vento e as plantas próximas ao portão da residência dos Kinomoto ouvissem.

"Será que não pode perceber que eu amo você, Sakura?" – inquiriu, abaixando o olhar e, finalmente, partindo.

CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN

Shaoran fechou seu armário, distraidamente, após ter guardado sua flauta. Acabara de sair de uma avaliação e estava levemente desapontado. Errou muitas notas da música por pura falta de concentração, mas que culpa tinha se seus pensamentos, olhos e sentidos estavam todos voltados para a garota que se sentava ao seu lado e que, ironicamente, ignorava-o completamente?

Ele sentia um grande vazio em sua vida e as duas semanas em que Sakura o vinha ignorando pareciam ser décadas. Tudo estava dando errado para ele. Estava se irritando com muita facilidade, não conseguia mais se concentrar, suas horas de sono estavam cada vez mais reduzidas e se pegava em melancolia sozinho em seu quarto quase todas as noites por ter as tentativas de fazer Sakura ouvi-lo frustradas. Ele precisava dela; precisava conversar com ela, tocá-la. Sua salvação e, ao mesmo tempo, maior tortura era sentar-se atrás dela na sala de aula. Tê-la tão próxima sabendo que é inalcançável era quase impossível.

Suspirou pesadamente e colocou-se a caminhar de volta para a sala, estacando no meio do corredor ao ver quem vinha em sua direção. Sakura conversava distraidamente com Chiharu, enquanto fazia o costumeiro percurso pelo corredor, aparentemente tranqüila, sem sequer dirigir-lhe um olhar de esguelha, apesar de estarem, praticamente, frente a frente. Shaoran ficou parado, com o coração batendo descompassado, esperando que ela esbarrasse em seu corpo, pois era o que aconteceria, se ela não olhasse por onde andava.

Entretanto, Sakura se esquivou sem nem mesmo fitá-lo, deixando-o com o peito aos pedaços. Shaoran abaixou, dolorosamente, a cabeça fitando o piso e fechou os punhos, controlando-se para não acabar fazendo alguma besteira. Droga! Aquela atitude de Sakura o estava machucando e, se não fosse pelo fato dele saber que, apesar de tentar mostrar o contrário, ela não estava bem com aquilo também, certamente o machucaria muito mais. Após respirar profundamente e, evitando com todas as suas forças olhar para trás, Shaoran voltou a caminhar para a sala, mas, se o tivesse feito, veria que a garota, após passar por ele, lançou um longo e entristecido olhar por cima de seu ombro, observando a figura inerte do rapaz parado no corredor, enquanto continuava a andar com a amiga ao seu lado.

CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN

"Shaoran, o que você vai fazer hoje à noite?" – Yamazato perguntou, encostando-se no armário ao lado dele, encarando-o com um ar maroto. Li percebeu, de repente, que a voz dela parecia uma taquara rachada. – "É que eu consegui ingressos para esse show que vai ter em Tokyo hoje e pensei que..." – foi interrompida antes de completar a frase.

"Não posso ir, Akio, eu tenho que terminar meu projeto de Física e, se eu fosse você, faria o mesmo..." – respondeu sem muita paciência.

**_You never close your eyes anymore when I kiss your lips  
_**_Você não fecha mais seus olhos quando eu o beijo  
**And there's no tenderness like before in your fingertips  
**E não há mais gentileza em seus atos  
**You're trying hard not to show it, (baby)  
**Você está tentando não demonstrar, (querido).  
**But baby, baby I know it…  
**Mas querido, querido eu sei..._

"Ah, ainda tem tempo..." – ela disse fazendo pouco-caso. – "Vamos nesse show, amor, por favor..." – pediu desencostando-se do armário e colocando a mão sobre o braço dele.

"Já falei que não posso..." – disse sem olhá-la, continuando a arrumar o seu material.

"Mas, Shaoran..." – voltou a falar, calando-se quando ele fechou o armário com força, fazendo todos que estavam no corredor ficarem quietos encarando o casal.

Akio tinha os olhos arregalados e a mão no peito por causa do susto que levara. Shaoran virou-se lentamente com uma de suas mãos apoiadas no armário enquanto a outra pendia ao lado do corpo, lançando-lhe um olhar extremamente frio.

"Quantas vezes eu preciso dizer que não, para que você possa me entender?" – questionou com o tom de sua voz um pouco mais alto do que gostaria.

A garota engoliu em seco abaixando a cabeça levemente e, recuperando seu fôlego, saiu da frente do namorado sem dizer uma única palavra a mais.

**_You've lost that lovin´ feeling  
_**_Você perdeu aquele sentimento_

Assim que a garota saiu do corredor, as atenções que estavam sobre eles foram dispersas e Shaoran, recuperando um pouco de seu autocontrole, encostou a cabeça na porta do armário enquanto fechava os punhos com força, antes de trancá-lo e cruzar o corredor saindo do prédio do colégio, na direção oposta à que sua namorada havia tomado.

Ele não percebeu que suas ações eram atentamente observadas por uma garota que possuía um belo par de olhos esmeralda e que, após vê-lo se afastar, abaixou cabeça suspirando e sentindo um aperto no peito.

CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN

"Muito obrigada, por ter me ajudado a colar os cartazes, Sakura..." – Rika disse parando em frente à amiga, na entrada do colégio.

"Imagina, Rika!" – a garota disse sorrindo. – "Você já vai?" – questionou, vendo a amiga confirmar. – "Eu não. Vou ficar por aqui mais um pouco, acho que vou passar na biblioteca, aproveitando que não trabalho hoje, para fazer os exercícios que o Sr. Onoda passou..." – disse sorridente.

"Certo! Eu tenho que ir para minha aula de piano..." – a garota de cabelos acaju disse olhando no relógio. – "Até amanhã, Sakura..." – sorriu levemente, afastando-se, em direção ao portão do colégio.

"Tchau, Rika!" – acenou, observando a amiga desaparecer.

Sakura olhou o pátio vazio do colégio sentindo uma estranha melancolia se apoderar de seu coração. Pousou os olhos sobre a fonte onde tantas vezes esperara pelo...

"Pare com isso, Sakura..." – repreendeu a si mesma em um sussurro, entrando e seguindo para a biblioteca.

Enquanto subia o primeiro lance de escadas, ouviu, bem baixinho, o som de um piano e o grupo do coral ensaiando no outro prédio. Com um pequeno sorriso no rosto, voltou a descer os poucos degraus que havia subido, percorrendo os corredores com passos apressados. Parou ao chegar perto o suficiente para ouvir a melodia com clareza e se sentou em um dos bancos do corredor. A solista no ensaio aquele dia não era Tomoyo, mas tinha uma bela voz também.

O som do piano cessou e, alguns minutos depois, foi iniciada uma nova canção, bem mais alegre, que fora interrompida algumas vezes, sendo logo retomada. Sakura se perdeu no tempo e no espaço ouvindo a melodia e se deixando flutuar, sem pensar em nada... Nada?... A quem ela queria enganar? Seus pensamentos estavam todos voltados para o jovem chinês que, por mais que tentasse afastar de sua mente, sempre encontrava uma maneira de voltar. Cada vez que ele lhe pedia perdão, sentia um pedaço da barreira de mágoa e indiferença, que criara para afastá-lo, desabar. Começou a divagar, lembrando-se do que ele fizera na semana anterior.

FLASHBACK

Sakura se encontrava na sala de aula, sentada em seu lugar lendo um livro enquanto esperava que a professora da primeira aula chegasse. Apesar de estar lendo, não conseguia entender as palavras ali escritas; fazia quase três semanas desde que tivera aquela discussão com Shaoran e, mesmo não querendo, era nisso que estava pensando. Teve sua atenção dispersada quando a porta da sala se abriu, dando passagem a uma pessoa solitária e silenciosa, e ela não precisou olhar para saber quem era. Ultimamente estava estranhamente sensível à presença do chinês. Ajeitou-se na cadeira, puxando-a para frente, baixando novamente os olhos para as linhas do livro que tinha em mãos, sem conseguir lê-lo, no entanto.

Shaoran sentou-se em seu lugar e pendurou a mochila atrás de sua cadeira, empurrou a mesa levemente para frente, inclinando-se sobre ela para se aproximar da garota à sua frente. Sakura ficou perceptivelmente tensa com aquela atitude. O que ele faria agora?

O rapaz começou a murmurar baixinho a melodia de uma canção, sussurrando a letra em seguida com a voz rouca e levemente trêmula.

**_Can we talk a while?  
_**_Podemos conversar um instante?  
**'Cause I need You  
**Porque eu preciso de você  
_**Lady_, I miss Your smile  
_**_Senhorita, eu sinto falta do seu sorriso.  
**Said I need You  
**Disse que preciso de você  
**I know I'm not the same, ya see  
**Eu sei que não sou o mesmo, vê.  
**If we could only be the way it was  
**Se pudesse apenas ser do jeito que era  
**Then I'd never let You go  
**Então eu nunca a deixaria partir._

A garota ergueu a cabeça, olhando para frente. Estava se tornando cada vez mais difícil resistir ao crescente desejo que tinha de fazer com que tudo voltasse ao normal. Ela fechou os olhos apenas se concentrando no som da voz dele, enquanto seus dedos apertavam o tecido de sua saia.

**_Just one more chance  
_**_Só mais uma chance  
**I know I was wrong  
**Eu sei que estava errado  
**Don't give up so easily  
**Não desista tão facilmente  
**Don't You know it's killing me?  
**Não sabe que isso está me matando?  
**Just one more chance, to sing this song  
**Só mais uma chance, para cantar essa canção.  
**I'll never let You down, no  
**Eu nunca a deixarei mal, não.  
**Just one more chance  
**Só mais uma chance_

Por mais que fosse este seu maior desejo, ela não poderia perdoá-lo. Não ainda...

'Sinto muito, Shaoran...' – ela havia pensado, voltando a abaixar a cabeça, com os olhos ainda fechados.

"Por favor, Sakura..." – ele praticamente implorava com a voz lamuriosa, ainda sussurrando. – "Por favor, olhe para mim..." – prendeu a respiração na expectativa, mas ela não fez o que ele pediu; apenas puxou um pouco mais sua cadeira para frente, observando a professora entrar na sala.

FLASHBACK

Sakura despertou, percebendo que a música havia parado e se levantou cruzando o corredor para procurar Tomoyo e Eriol. Chegou em frente à sala de música, encontrando a professora que fechava a porta, retirando-se.

"Kinomoto!" – cumprimentou-a sorrindo. – "Está procurando por Tomoyo e Hiiragizawa, suponho...".

"Sim! Eles já saíram?" – perguntou, sem graça.

"Não. Ainda estão na sala..." – a mulher abriu um largo sorriso, afastando-se. – "Até amanhã!".

"Tchau!" – a jovem acenou suavemente, sorrindo também e abriu a porta devagar, mas parou ao ouvir o casal conversar.

_"Preocupa-me o estado de Sakura nos últimos tempos..." _– a morena falou, apoiada na janela, olhando o pátio ao lado do namorado e de costas para a entrada. Sakura abriu um pouco mais a porta.

"A mim também, mas é Shaoran quem mais me inquieta..." – suspirou pesadamente, fazendo Tomoyo desviar o olhar bufando baixinho. – "Ora! Pare com isso, meu amor!" – repreendeu-a rindo um pouco da reação dela. Tomoyo realmente não conseguia aceitar todas as burrices que o chinês cometera. O semblante de Eriol voltou a ficar sério. – "Estou realmente preocupado com ele, Tomoyo... você também percebeu como ele está abatido..." – olhou, brevemente para o pátio.

"Eu percebi sim, mas..." – suspirou meneando a cabeça. - "Eu não o entendo... todos já perceberam que ele deixou de usar a aliança de namoro, embora Yamazato ainda a carregue no dedo, para cima e para baixo... Ele também não nega, quando perguntam se terminou o relacionamento com a _cobra_, mas ela continua espalhando histórias de beijos e encontros ardentes, por mais absurdos que pareçam, devido à indiferença que ele demonstra... não sei o que ele está pensando afi..." - ela se interrompeu com os olhos arregalados, ao ficar de costas para a janela e ver Sakura cabisbaixa na porta. – "Sakura?" – chamou alarmada, fazendo-a erguer a cabeça.

"Desculpem-me... e-eu..." – ela estava com os grandes olhos verdes arregalados, completamente desconcertada.

"Não trabalha hoje, Sakura?" – Eriol questionou, como se não houvesse acontecido nada.

"N-não!" – respondeu ainda um pouco nervosa.

"Então, gostaria de dar uma volta conosco?" – Tomoyo perguntou sorrindo levemente, fazendo-a relaxar, concordando.

CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN

O sinal soou e, poucos instantes depois, o professor de química adentrou a sala.

"Onde está o Shaoran?" – ouviu-se Yamazato indagar a ninguém em especial.

Ignorando alguns murmúrios, o professor anunciou que entregaria os testes que haviam sido realizados na semana anterior.

"Quem poderia entregar a prova de Li?" – indagou o homem.

Tomoyo olhou para Yamazato, esperando que ela se prontificasse, mas a viu tão entretida em uma reclamação sobre o resultado do teste e a falta do namorado que, sorrindo de lado, levantou-se.

"Eu posso fazer isso, professor!" – disse, em alto e bom tom, pegando a prova que ele gentilmente lhe estendia.

Akio parou de falar ao ver Tomoyo pegar uma segunda prova com o professor. Somente Shaoran havia faltado, então a jovem de olhos violeta havia pegado a prova dele.

Não queria problemas com a garota, mas ligaria para o namorado e iria visitá-lo de tarde com a desculpa de 'poupar' o trabalho da senhorita Daidouji, já que ela era tão ocupada.

CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN

Tomoyo acabara de sair da escola e estava indo para o apartamento de Shaoran. Tinha uma ponta de satisfação por saber que Shaoran proibira Yamazato de vê-lo, dizendo que estava somente um pouco indisposto, mas que não queria ver ninguém. Certo que 'ninguém' incluía a ela, mas estava decidida a falar com ele e tinha certeza de que o estado de Shaoran não tinha nada a ver com qualquer doença, tinha um nome e era um que ela conhecia muito bem.

Subiu sem problemas, o mordomo de Shaoran já a conhecia e estava realmente preocupado com o chinês. Ao adentrar o apartamento, pediu que Leung preparasse um chá enquanto ela conversava com Shaoran. Respirou fundo em frente à porta do quarto dele, sabendo que teria que reunir forças para não abrir a boca, já que Eriol a fizera prometer que não se intrometeria, e bateu à porta antes de abri-la.

Nada poderia tê-la preparado para a cena que viu: Shaoran ainda estava de pijamas, um belo conjunto de calça e camisa verdes listrado em vários tons, com os olhos fundos e escurecidos por noites mal dormidas, tinha uma sombra de barba por fazer e trazia uma expressão sofrida no rosto levemente marcado, como se tivessa chorado há pouco.

"Shaoran..." – murmurou, em tom pesaroso, fechando a porta e depositando o material em um canto da cama antes de se sentar ao lado dele e pegar carinhosamente suas mãos.

"Estou perdido..." – ele confessou em desespero, fitando a amiga. – "Não sei mais o que fazer, ela sequer olha em meu rosto...".

"O que esperava que ela fizesse, Shaoran? Simplesmente esquecesse e perdoasse-o por todas as burrices que já fez?" – sabia que deveria ir com calma, mas não conseguiu calar-se. – "Não pense que ela está feliz com essa situação, pois não está!".

"Eu sei... Conheço-a muito bem, sei que há algo errado. Mas não sei o que é ou que posso fazer para mudar isso..." – disse fracamente.

"Um bom começo seria terminar essa farsa que, por motivo desconhecido, ainda mantém com Yamazato!" – Tomoyo explodiu. – "Você está irreconhecível, Shaoran... Como se não fosse realmente você... Como quer que ela olhe para um completo estranho?" – questionou, respirando profundamente. Teria que se acalmar ou acabaria falando uma besteira. – "O que estou vendo é só uma sombra do garoto que você foi um dia! Como espera que ela, que o conhece tão bem, volte a considerá-lo da mesma forma se você está diferente?".

"Se veio aqui me culpar por todas as desgraças do mundo e jogar na minha cara tudo o que fiz de errado, está perdendo seu tempo, faço isso muito bem sozinho!" – ele retrucou, com um pouco de fúria.

"Você não está me entendendo... sei que reconheceu seus erros! A prova disso é o modo que se encontra..." – suspirou, abrindo um pequeno sorriso. – "Estou, apenas, tentando dizer que: ficar trancafiado aqui não vai ajudar em nada! Você tem que tomar uma atitude! Se quiser ter uma chance com Sakura, ficar sentado, martirizando-se pelos cantos, não fará isso acontecer!" – ela respirou fundo, fechando brevemente os olhos. – "Lembra-se na noite do seu aniversário? Quando Yoshida...".

"Sim, lembro!" – interrompeu-a, exasperado. Se não fosse a gravidade da situação, Tomoyo teria aberto um sorriso pela reação dele.

"Sakura perdoou-o e eles saíram juntos por um tempo, mas somente depois de Yoshida tomar uma atitude... Mesmo que impensada, pelo menos ele agiu, não é?" – perguntou, fazendo-o ficar pensativo.

"Acho que você tem razão..." – ele suspirou. – "Mas isso ainda não me dá uma solução...".

"Ninguém irá lhe dar uma solução, Shaoran! Terá que buscá-la e, adianto a você, sentado nesse quarto não irá encontrá-la..." – ela pegou o material e estava saindo quando parou e pegou algo em um caderno. – "Seu teste de química, parabéns pela nota máxima!" – e, depois de entregar a ele, deixou o recinto, não sem antes dizer. – "Espero você na escola amanhã e é bom que esteja com uma cara melhor do que essa...". – Tomoyo não resistiu em completar, de forma um tanto quanto severa.

CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN

A jovem andava de um lado para o outro na sala da mansão Hiiragizawa, sendo observada por Eriol com um sorriso maroto.

"Vamos, querida, não precisa ficar tão alterada..." – ele pediu, pela milésima vez, mas com uma calma que se mostrava inabalável.

"Você tinha que tê-lo visto, Eriol... Ele estava completamente desamparado. Nunca pensei que veria Shaoran tão abatido!" – repetia-se atônita.

"Ficar dessa forma não vai melhorar em nada a situação! Shaoran não precisa de uma voz amiga, e sim de alguém que o faça abrir os olhos e ver o que está claro para todo mundo, mas ele não enxerga..." – disse tranqüilamente.

"Foi difícil... Muito difícil não dizer..." – ela parou, de cabeça baixa.

"Imagino, mas não devemos nos intrometer nisso. Eles têm que resolver essa situação sozinhos..." – ele levantou-se do sofá e abraçou-a carinhosamente. – "Tenho certeza que suas palavras fizeram efeito em Shaoran e ele irá, mesmo que demore, tomar coragem para fazer o que deve ser feito..." – sorriu dando a ela um pouco de ânimo.

"Espero que tenha razão!" – ela levantou o rosto e, sentindo-o acariciar sua face, sorriu.

"Quanto a Shaoran, eu tenho certeza que funcionou, agora qual será a reação de Sakura, é você quem deve me dizer..." – ergueu uma sobrancelha.

"Ela anda muito diferente, mas não duvido que acabe cedendo se Shaoran fizer as investidas certas, e tenho certeza de que ele sabe quais são!" – disse mantendo o sorriso no rosto, vendo Eriol aproximar-se lentamente, depositando um selinho em seus lábios.

"Então, esqueça-os por um instante..." – disse assim que se afastou. – "Sei que essa situação é um transtorno, mas ouvi-la falar de Shaoran com tanto empenho me faz sentir... digamos que negligenciado..." – sorriu, ouvindo-a rir.

"Ora, quem diria... O poderoso senhor Hiiragizawa com ciúmes..." – disse brincalhona. – "Não se preocupe! Você é o único para mim!" – ela beijou-o ternamente, abraçando-o pelo pescoço, enquanto sentia-o colocar uma mão em sua nuca, aprofundando o beijo.

CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN

O telefone tocava insistentemente na pequena sala.

"Já vai!" – Sakura gritou, saindo do banheiro vestindo um roupão com os cabelos cheios de espuma e atendendo-o antes que parasse de tocar. – "Residência Kinomoto! Sakura falando..." – disse, não obtendo réplica. – "Alô?" – voltou a perguntar, não recebendo resposta. – "Olá!" – chamou mais uma vez, com seu coração acelerado e a respiração falhando. – "Por favor, responda..." – pediu, escutando apenas a respiração de alguém no outro lado da linha. – "Shaoran?" – perguntou sussurrando, ouvindo o telefone ser desligado.

A garota fechou os olhos, colocando o aparelho novamente no gancho. Mal sabia ela que, para a pessoa que estava no outro lado da linha, tê-la ouvido murmurar aquele nome fora um fator decisivo.

CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN

"Já cheguei!" – anunciou ao adentrar a casa. Fechou o guarda-chuva, pendurando-o no suporte e estranhou não receber nenhuma réplica. – "Papai?" – chamou-o, cruzando o corredor e entrando na sala, viu-o sentado no sofá com a expressão suave.

"Boa noite, querida!" – cumprimentou-a abrindo um pequeno sorriso.

"O que foi que houve?" – questionou, vendo-o apontar um ponto da sala. Voltou-se para ver o que ele indicava e encontrou um belo buquê de rosas amarelas sobre a estante. – "O que..." – balbuciou, aproximando-se.

"São para você..." – Fujitaka disse, levantando-se e caminhando para fora da sala, deixando-a sozinha.

Sakura encarou as flores, sentindo o coração apertado. Reparou um pequeno cartão no meio do ramalhete e o retirou delicadamente, reconhecendo a letra de quem escrevera seu nome. Abriu-o e começou a lê-lo lentamente, sentindo seu corpo tremer ao término de cada linha.

Colocou-o novamente dentro do envelope e depositou o mesmo ao lado do buquê, subindo rapidamente as escadas e indo para seu quarto.

Ao abrir a porta do dormitório, a garota arregalou os olhos, perdendo o ar. Havia buquês de rosas amarelas, brancas, vermelhas e cor-de-rosa espalhados por todo o cômodo. Ela adentrou com passos inseguros, parando ao lado da cama e girando em volta de seu próprio corpo. Ao olhar para a porta viu Fujitaka encarando-a, com um semblante entristecido.

"Papai..." – murmurou, contendo a vontade que tinha de chorar. Como ele pôde ajudar Shaoran com aquilo? Será que não percebia como estava sendo difícil para ela continuar ignorando-o?

"Não acha que já está no momento de parar com essa atitude infantil, minha filha?" – Fujitaka questionou, vendo-a abaixar a cabeça, sentando-se sobre a cama enquanto fitava o chão. – "Eu sei o quanto você ficou magoada, consolei-a enquanto chorava todas as suas dores àquele dia..." – aproximou-se sentando na cama ao lado da garota. – "Mas, ao invés de acabar com o sofrimento, isso apenas o aumenta!" – levou carinhosamente a mão aos cabelos dela.

"Eu só estou... tentando seguir em frente..." – ela balbuciou com a voz falhando.

"Eu sei. Mas aflige meu coração vê-la nesse estado, Sakura..." – ergueu delicadamente o rosto dela, vendo lágrimas escorrerem pela face pálida. – "Diga-me... quantas vezes você chorou sozinha, trancada nesse quarto, até adormecer desde o dia do festival?" – questionou suavemente, vendo-a arregalar os olhos. – "Sim! Eu sei que você chora todas as noites depois que se retira; venho acompanhando calado durante esses quase dois meses, enquanto você sofre em silêncio para não mostrar aos outros como isso a vem afetando também, mas..." – foi interrompido por um soluço.

"O senhor sabia?" – ela perguntou, forçando um sorriso. Fujitaka assentiu levemente com a cabeça, retirando um lenço do bolso e entregando a ela.

"Fica difícil não perceber quando seus olhos param de exibir aquele brilho contagiante..." – abraçou-a. – "Além do mais, eu sou seu pai, lembra-se?" – abriu um pequeno sorriso, ouvindo-a rir um pouco. Ficaram em silêncio por alguns instantes, antes que ele voltasse a se pronunciar. – "Ele também está sofrendo bastante, sabia?" – perguntou, vendo-a confirmar com a cabeça.

"Isso é o que torna tudo mais difícil para mim..." – suspirou.

"E o que você pretende fazer, então?" – ele questionou.

Sakura suspirou pesadamente e não respondeu, apenas fitou o teto com um olhar decidido e levemente esperançoso no rosto.

CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN

A jovem de olhos verdes passou pensativa pelo portão do colégio; estava ansiosa por encontrar Shaoran aquele dia. Parou subitamente no meio do pátio sentindo um arrepio percorrer sua espinha e, lentamente, voltou-se para trás, vendo o chinês observando-a intensamente encostado em uma das árvores do colégio. Assim que seus olhos encontraram os dele, um sorriso se esboçou em seus lábios.

Shaoran sorriu também, começando a caminhar em direção a ela. Tinha seu coração nas mãos e, a cada passo que dava, sem desviar por um único instante o olhar da garota que habitava seus sonhos, sentia-se preencher-se de uma alegria indescritível. Faltando poucos metros para alcançá-la, viu-a olhar para o lado.

"Vamos, Sakura!" – Tomoyo a puxava pela mão, arrastando-a pelo pátio do colégio, rapidamente. – "O que você estava fazendo ali parada? Esqueceu-se que temos prova na primeira aula hoje?" – questionava nervosa. Ela não havia visto o que acontecia ali e também não reparou o olhar que a garota lançou para trás sobre seu ombro enquanto era puxada.

Shaoran suspirou encarando o céu por um instante antes de ir para a sala com um sorriso no rosto. Correu um pouco tentando alcançar as garotas ainda no corredor, mas conseguiu fazê-lo apenas em frente à porta da classe e entrou, seguindo-as. Viu Sakura se dirigir ao seu lugar indiferente à agitação que havia na sala de aula, em volta de Yamazato, que estava sentada sobre uma carteira, com os pés na cadeira.

"O que vocês acham da idéia?" – a ruiva questionou, com um sorriso no rosto. Criando certo alvoroço na turma.

"Não que seja uma má idéia, Yamazato, mas..." – uma das garotas da turma começou. – "... sai um pouco da nossa realidade planejar uma excursão para uma colônia de esqui agora..." – cruzou os braços, chateada. A maior parte da turma concordou.

"Tenho certeza que conseguiremos dar um jeito... Só preciso saber se vocês concordam..." – levantou-se em um pulo aproximando-se de Shaoran que apenas observava de longe, não entendendo o que acontecia ali. O que era tudo aquilo? – "Talvez Shaoran possa patrocinar a viagem para nossa turma..." – agarrou-se ao braço do rapaz, com um sorriso no rosto, enquanto todos o fitavam de forma esperançosa. – "O que você me diz?" – perguntou melosa, fazendo-o puxar o braço, soltando-se dela e franzindo as sobrancelhas.

"Ahm... eu..." - o chinês fitou os rostos de cada um de seus colegas que esperavam ansiosos por uma resposta; e que, preferencialmente, fosse positiva. Ele suspirou pesadamente. – "...Claro." – disse, vendo os colegas comemorarem.

Não compreendera o que Akio havia planejado, mas tinha certeza de que não iria gostar de saber.

CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN

"Com que direito você propõe uma coisa dessas?" – ele bradou quase fora de si fitando os olhos azuis da garota à sua frente. Estavam próximos às árvores no pátio do colégio. – "Você perdeu o juízo?" – questionou andando de um lado para o outro na frente da garota, como um animal enjaulado.

"E-eu pensei que..." – mas ele não permitiu que ela falasse.

"Não! Você não pensou!" – Shaoran parou de andar, passando a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos. – "Como você espera que eu consiga o dinheiro para patrocinar a viagem?" – disse a palavra 'patrocinar' com a voz repleta de deboche. – "Minha família é rica, Akio, mas você sabe que eu preciso prestar contas de todo dinheiro que gasto aqui para minha mãe..." – disse entre os dentes, tentando não voltar a gritar com ela. – "Você acredita mesmo que ela vai simplesmente aceitar e liberar a verba assim...?" – estalou os dedos ao dizer a ultima palavra.

"Eu estava apenas... querendo manter... a sua imagem..." – ela disse entre soluços.

"Eu não me importo com a minha imagem..." – ele disse, respirando profundamente. – "...então, faça um favor para nós dois e não se intrometa na _minha_ vida!" – irrompeu, dando um soco em uma árvore próxima e fazendo a garota sair correndo com lágrimas nos olhos. Seu corpo tremia, tamanho nervosismo que sentia; começou a caminhar entre as árvores do pátio, tentando se acalmar. Droga! Era tudo o que ele precisava agora entrar em conflito com a mãe por causa de uma das idéias ridículas daquela garota... Maldita promessa que fizera! Devia ter terminado tudo naquele dia... Mas se sentia impotente diante de lágrimas... Começou a andar em círculos em uma área um pouco isolada do pátio. O pior de tudo era que, por causa daquela confusão, acabara não conseguindo falar com Sakura...

CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN

Assim que o sinal para o intervalo soou, Li saiu da sala, praticamente carregando Yamazato junto com ele e a expressão de seu rosto não era das melhores. A voz irada dele podia ser ouvida do corredor do colégio, deixando um grupo de amigos que ali se encontrava, bastante curioso.

Sakura viu quando a ruiva passou por eles com a cabeça baixa, cobrindo o rosto e voltou seu olhar para o lugar onde o rapaz se encontrava, notando que ele se afastava, transtornado.

Ela respirou profundamente antes de tomar a mesma direção que ele, afastando-se dos colegas que a acompanhavam, e, aproximando-se evasivamente, permaneceu observando-o. Ele andava de um lado para o outro, resmungando furiosamente alguns insultos incompreensíveis. Sakura estava escondida atrás de uma das árvores, permanecendo desapercebida por ele, que olhava para o chão enquanto caminhava. Por um momento ela pensou em se aproximar, mas optou não fazê-lo; virou-se lentamente, dando as costas para o chinês, tendo se decidido a deixá-lo sozinho por mais algum tempo, mas parou subitamente ao ouvir a voz de Li.

"Não vá, por favor!" – ele disse com um tom de súplica em suas palavras. Sakura percebeu que ele se aproximava e se voltou para encará-lo. Shaoran a olhava diretamente nos olhos. – "Eu preciso falar com você..." – ele disse suavemente, tentando ler-lhe a alma através das jóias esmeralda. Sakura se manteve em silêncio, encarando-o seriamente, fazendo-o suspirar derrotado. – "Você... ainda está brava comigo?" – questionou, fazendo-a desviar o olhar, fitando o chão.

Ela não estava mais zangada, apenas restava um pouco de mágoa. Quando chegou ao colégio mais cedo, estava disposta a fazer tudo voltar ao normal, mas ao se encontrar em frente a ele, foi como se algo a avisasse que era perigoso; que iria se machucar de novo, e uma forte hesitação surgiu em seu peito.

"O que você quer que eu faça para me perdoar, Sakura?" – ele perguntou, respirando profundamente. – "O que mais eu tenho que fazer? Diga-me!" – Shaoran estava desesperado e Sakura sabia disso. Ela ergueu a cabeça levemente, encontrando os orbes âmbares. – "Você quer que eu fique de joelhos e lhe peça perdão?" – questionou, fazendo-a arregalar os olhos, enquanto começava a se abaixar. – "Se é isso que eu preciso fazer, então, eu...".

"Não, Shaoran!" – Sakura o interrompeu, impedindo-o de se ajoelhar, colocando uma mão no ombro dele, enquanto a outra o segurava pelo braço.

**_When I look into your eyes  
_**_Quando olho dentro dos seus olhos  
**I can see a love restrained  
**Eu posso perceber um amor reprimido._

Por um único segundo, encararam-se: olho no olho e, naquele instante, Shaoran pôde ver o brilho de um sentimento que ela mantinha reprimido dentro de si, mas o qual, para sua tristeza, não pertencia a ele; a razão pela qual o rapaz conhecia aquela luz era que, quando se olhava no espelho, todos os dias encontrava aquele mesmo sentimento em seu olhar. Ele tomou, entre as suas, a mão que Sakura mantinha em seu ombro e levou-a carinhosamente a seus lábios, depositando um delicado beijo, repousando-a, novamente, sobre seu peito para que Sakura sentisse o estado em que se encontrava seu coração: batendo cada vez mais forte...

Percebeu, então, o quão próximos estavam um do outro. Depois de tanto tempo, ela estava novamente ao alcance de suas mãos. Não conseguiu resistir...

**_But darlin' when I hold you  
_**_Mas, querida, quando te abraço.  
**Don't you know I feel the same?  
**Você não entende que eu sinto o mesmo?_

Sakura arregalou os olhos ao sentir seu corpo ser delicadamente puxado contra o de Shaoran, enquanto ele passava os braços por sua cintura, enterrando o rosto entre os cabelos cor de mel, deixando-se embriagar pelo aroma primaveril.

"Sei que fui um idiota, mas estou pedindo uma segunda chance... Juro que não a desapontarei novamente... Só quero saber se posso voltar a considerá-la minha... amiga..." – ele murmurou, ternamente, quebrando de vez todas as barreiras da japonesa.

Sakura encostou a fronte no peito de Shaoran, retribuindo o abraço, enquanto um sorriso se formava em seus lábios.

"Eu senti sua falta..." – ela sussurrou, sentindo-o apertá-la ainda mais entre seus braços.

"E eu a sua..." – ele respondeu com a voz vacilante. Shaoran suspirou pesadamente, sentindo um nó na garganta e teve que se controlar para não deixar as lágrimas que se formavam em seus olhos, escorrerem por sua face. Não iria permitir que ela o visse chorando.

Continuaria mantendo-a entre seus braços para sempre se fosse possível. Sorriu, enquanto fazia mentalmente a promessa de nunca mais permitir que a garota que amava se afastasse dele daquela forma.

**_Continua… _**

****

CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN  
N/A –

_Aiya!_ Hahahaha... Aposto como vocês acharam que ia ter beijo ali em cima, né?... Eu fiquei seriamente tentada a fazer isso, mas não dava, infelizmente... u.ù

Bem, eu tenho certeza que vai ter gente reclamando que foi pouco o que ele passou,... assim como vai ter gente reclamando que eu fui muito má por tê-lo feito sofrer _tanto..._ Certa vez, conversando com a minha mamãe, ela me disse que todo mundo fica com muito mais pena do Li do que da Sakura... o pior é que eu acho que seja verdade!

Ahm,... eu acho que me enrolei com a passagem de tempo _DE VOLTA_... °.°" Então, apenas para avisar... passou-se quase dois meses desde o Festival de Outono... e ao final desse capítulo nos encontramos no meio do mês de novembro... Isso mesmo!... Qualquer dúvida é _SÓ_ reler o capítulo prestando atenção nas marcações de tempo... (_O quê? Você só pode estar brincando... Pensa que não temos mais nada o que fazer, é?)_... u.ù... Sorry...

**_#MusicAS do capítulo: Na ordem em que seus respectivos trechos apareceram#  
_**_- Legião Urbana - **Sete Cidades**  
__- Legião Urbana - **Eu era um Lobisomem Juvenil  
**__- Engenheiros do Hawaii - **Novos Horizontes**  
__- Legião Urbana - **Antes das Seis**  
__- Legião Urbana - **Será**  
__- Linkin Park - **Figure.09**  
__- Legião Urbana - **Quase sem querer  
**__- The Righteous Brother - **You've lost that lovin' feeling  
**__- Anastacia - **One more Chance**_ eu precisei fazer uma pequena alteração na letra da música para que o Shaoran pudesse cantá-la para a Sakura - originalmente era: **_"Lord, I miss your smile"_** e não _'Lady'_.  
- _Guns 'n Roses - **November Rain**_

Eu creio que bati meu recorde... hahaha... Mas foi tão complicado escrever esse capítulo que vocês nem imaginam... A única música que eu planejei colocar aqui foi _"One More Chance"_... achei a letra tão meiga para um pedido de desculpas... Fora isso,... Para vocês terem uma idéia eu inicialmente, ia colocar a música _"Dom Quixote"_ dos Engenheiros na cena do Li chorando, mas não consegui encaixá-la no drama; ia ficar muita comédia... (para quem não conhece, a primeira frase da música é: _"Muito prazer, meu nome é otário"_... hahahaha...), então eu pedi ajuda do meu irmão que é super fã do "Legião" para escolher _UMA_ música para _ESSA_ cena, mas, conforme ele as foi colocando para mostrá-las, eu fui registrando trechos das canções e associando com partes de todo o capítulo. Resultado: acabei montando um quase 'pot-pourri' meio que sem querer... Eu tenho que agradecer também a minha filha Aninha, que mandou a primeira música que eu encaixei de fato no capítulo (Eu tive que dar uma recortada na letra de "Figure.09", Aninha... º.º"). Para quem não faz a mínima idéia de quem são "The Righteous Brothers", não esquentem a cabeça... É um grupo bem antiguinho (coloca antigo nisso), não deve ser do tempo de vocês,... a música que usei aqui, em especial, é tema do filme "Top Gun"... E terminar com _Guns_ foi algo inesperado,... mas quando eu ouvi o começo de "November Rain" visualizei perfeitamente a cena dos dois se encarando e depois se abraçando... foi tão lindo! Eu não resisti...

Ah, sim! Eu quero agradecer à Rubby por ter me corrigido à respeito do nome do ator do filme _Serendipity_, citado no capítulo anterior... Eu havia colocado John Malkovich, mas é John Cusack... Já corrigi isso, mas é só para avisar...

Obrigada a todos que enviaram review... Beijos Especiais para: **Kagome-LilyE**,** Nina-chan**,** Lebs-chan**,** dark Kath**,** Kaho**, **dark Mel **e **'a pessoinha com estrelinhas nos olhos'**... Adorei receber os reviews de vocês... Meu _thanks_ também para Fê, Rô, _Trelinha_, Vâ, Yami, Katy, Taís, Dani-chan, MeRRy e todo pessoal que me agüenta pelo _msn_, já que eu praticamente não sei falar de outra coisa... _(É, sim... eu sou bem chata...)_.  
Esse capítulo é dedicado para a **_M.-chan_**...

E novamente, notas enormes. Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo...  
Até a próxima... _(Estamos quase chegando ao capítulo 20..._o/).  
Beijinhos.

**_Yoru.__

* * *

_**

****

_Repostado em: 16/01/2008._

_Entonces_, como havia dito, diminuí o intervalo entre a postagem de cada capítulo... espero que estejam satisfeitos e que tenham gostado desse capítulo... Eu lembro que foi muito difícil escrevê-lo na época... e, embora, na época eu tenha ficado orgulhosa de todo o peso emocional que consegui inserir aqui, hoje em dia, o capítulo não mais me agrada... o acho exageradamente exagerado... o.ò em vários sentidos... E se vocês pensam o mesmo, não imaginam como ele era antes, já que não consegui ficar em paz comigo mesma sem fazer algumas pequenas alterações, dando uma suavizada em alguns sentimentos... É, eu sei... dessa forma não é a versão original, mas... que posso eu fazer??

Meus agradecimentos vão para:

**_Marychan!,  
_****_Ma Ling Chan,  
_****_Monih,  
_****_Yume Tsukishiro Kinomoto,  
_****_Katryna Greenleaf Black,  
_****_Maríllya,  
_****_Prichan,  
_****_bruna c. m.,  
_****_Musette Fujiwara,  
_****_Gheisinha Kinomoto,  
_****_Huntress Angel,  
Vick.y Pirena._**

Não sabem a felicidade que me dão por continuarem a acompanhar essa história.

Beijinhos e até o próximo capítulo...

**_Yoru._**


	19. Capítulo 19

**Suteki da ne  
**Capítulo Dezenove

Os dois jovens suspiraram levemente, trocando um olhar repleto de felicidade. Sem querer haviam testemunhado o que acontecera entre os amigos e a forma como se entenderam. Esperavam que tudo agora pudesse se resolver entre aqueles dois, da forma mais rápida possível.

"Venha, Tomoyo. Vamos aproveitar nosso intervalo e deixar que Shaoran e Sakura aproveitem o deles..." - Eriol falou suavemente, puxando a namorada pela mão até o banco para onde se dirigiam antes de verem o abraço do casal.

CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN

Sakura se soltou lentamente dos braços do chinês encarando-o por um breve momento antes de abaixar a cabeça, fitando o chão.

"Qual o problema, Sakura?" - Li perguntou hesitante, ouvindo-a suspirar pesadamente.

"Eu sinto muito, Shaoran..." - ela disse fazendo-o arquear confusamente as sobrancelhas.

"Não entendo..." - disse, vendo-a sentar-se na grama à sua frente. Imitou-a, observando-a olhar para o chão.

"Eu sinto muito pela forma como venho tratando-o desde o festival..." - ergueu levemente o olhar.

"Mas a culpa foi minha, Sakura..." - ele retrucou suavemente. - "Você tinha toda razão por estar mais do que chateada comigo, afinal é minha melhor amiga e eu permiti que Yamazato a humilhasse e..." - Sakura o interrompeu.

"Você está certo!" - desviou o olhar brevemente para o céu, voltando a fitá-lo. - "Eu sou sua melhor amiga, Shaoran, e, por mais que eu não goste disso, Yamazato é sua namorada..." - disse de forma enérgica. Sakura sabia que, para evitar que aquela situação voltasse a se repetir, teria que esclarecer algumas coisas, não só a ele, mas para si mesma. Teria que se manter a certa distância se quisesse se poupar de novos sofrimentos e colocar na cabeça, de uma vez por todas, que seria sempre uma amiga querida para o chinês, nada mais. Aproveitando-se da breve pausa que a garota fez, Shaoran tomou a palavra.

"Mas isso não dava a ela o direito de..." - Sakura o calou, repousando o indicador sobre seus lábios.

"Por favor, deixe-me terminar..." - pediu, vendo-o assentir. - "O problema foi que, mesmo sem querer aceitar, as coisas entre nós mudaram..." - suspirou. - "Namorar exige algumas responsabilidades e eu não tinha o direito de exigir que você continuasse a me dar a mesma atenção de quando éramos apenas nós dois..." - abriu um pequeno sorriso. - "Acho que não me conformei por ser deixada em segundo plano..." - riu levemente, encarando-o envergonhada. - "... mas agora eu entendi que você não pode desperdiçar tanto tempo comigo e..." - foi interrompida.

"Desperdiçar meu tempo, Sakura?" - ele abriu um sorriso doce. - "Estar com você nunca é desperdício de tempo..." - falou recebendo um sorriso como recompensa.

"Fico feliz por saber disso..." - disse suavemente. - "... porque, por menor que seja o tempo que passamos juntos, esses são sempre especiais e inesquecíveis..." - deixou-se mergulhar na profundidade dos orbes âmbares, fazendo o rapaz ficar sem ar.

Ela, subitamente, lançou um olhar sobre o ombro do chinês e abriu um sorriso cheio de carinho, fazendo Li buscar o que atraíra a atenção da jovem. Ele encontrou Eriol e Tomoyo sentados em um banco há alguma distância, olhando em sua direção e sentiu seu coração bater com certa dor. Viu Tomoyo acenar brevemente, antes de se levantar e se afastar com o inglês, voltando para o prédio do colégio.

Um aperto no peito tomou conta de Shaoran ao ver a garota cabisbaixa, quando tornou a pousar seus olhos sobre ela. Perguntou-se se era realmente de Eriol que ela gostava e se haveria alguma coisa que ele poderia fazer para mudar isso. Por que será que ela nunca lhe dissera que estava apaixonada?

"É tão estranho, mas..." - ele disse suavemente, fazendo-a erguer a cabeça. - "... mas, de repente, pareceu-me tão irreal que você tenha de fato me perdoado..." - falou hesitante, vendo-a abrir um sorriso.

"Pois acredite, porque..." - colocou uma mão sobre a dele, apertando-a levemente. - "... é tão real como o fato de que minha mão se encontra sobre a sua nesse momento!" - viu-o assentir. Ele tomou a mão dela, levando-a até seus lábios.

"Muito obrigado, Sakura!" - sorriu, levantando-se e estendendo a outra mão para que ela se colocasse de pé. - "O intervalo já está quase terminando é melhor voltarmos para a sala..." - disse, vendo-a concordar. Colocaram-se a caminho do prédio, mas sem muita pressa.

"Aliás,..." - Sakura abaixou a cabeça. - "... você continua sendo um exagerado..." - sorriu envergonhada.

"Do que você está falando?" - ele questionou confuso, fazendo-a erguer o rosto.

"Todas aquelas rosas..." - suspirou. - "... você não precisava!" - disse, fazendo-o rir.

"Você merecia muito mais, só que na floricultura só havia aquelas..." - ele olhou para o céu, sorrindo. Era tão bom ouvir a voz dela sendo dirigida a ele.

"Só aquelas?"- ela ironizou, o que o fez dar uma risada alegre.

Ficaram em silêncio pelo resto do percurso até a sala. Era tão estranha e prazerosa aquela sensação que se instalava entre eles quando estava tudo bem. Shaoran abriu a porta para que ela entrasse, fazendo o mesmo em seguida e se encaminhou para seu lugar com um sorriso no rosto, sem se importar com os olhares dos colegas. Tudo o que tinha que fazer agora era se declarar para Sakura e terminar o namoro com Yamazato.

CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN

Apenas alguns sussurros eram ouvidos e, enquanto os colegas conferiam os resultados dos exercícios que estavam resolvendo, a professora se encontrava sentada a sua mesa fazendo algumas anotações em um caderno. Sakura ergueu o corpo e, com a folha do exercício na mão, voltou-se para trás, vendo Shaoran com a cabeça apoiada em uma das mãos olhando concentrado para os cálculos em seu caderno. A japonesa ficou observando-o em silêncio por alguns instantes para não atrapalhá-lo. Shaoran sorriu levemente, enquanto anotava alguns números no papel, olhando para a garota em seguida.

"Então?" - questionou baixinho, mantendo o sorriso nos lábios.

"Eu queria conferir o resultado do terceiro exercício..." - ela respondeu, colocando a folha sobre a carteira dele. - "Eu acho que errei esse..." - disse suspirando, vendo Li virar sua folha para ela.

"Uhm,... não. Está certo!" - Shaoran falou, vendo-a abrir um sorriso.

"Que bom..." - ela suspirou aliviada, sem tirar os olhos da folha. Ele repousou suavemente sua mão sobre a dela, fazendo-a erguer a cabeça até que seus olhos se encontrassem, mas logo teve sua atenção atraída por Tomoyo que soltou uma suave risada ao seu lado. A jovem flor desviou rapidamente seu olhar para a amiga e percebeu que não eram apenas a morena e Eriol que estavam olhando em sua direção, mas praticamente toda a classe. Ficou vermelha, puxando a mão que o chinês segurava. - "E-eu vou resolver o número quatro agora..." - disse, mostrando a ele um breve sorriso e voltando-se para frente.

Shaoran abaixou a cabeça por alguns segundos, suspirando ao erguê-la, passando a observar Sakura distraidamente. Olhava atentamente os cabelos caramelo cascatearem sobre o ombro e as costas da garota. Sorriu tolamente ao imaginar-se mergulhando seus dedos naqueles fios suaves, enquanto experimentava o sabor dos lábios doces que ela possuía. Bastava fechar os olhos para que sentisse a onda de emoções que o atingiu quando os provou àquele dia no parque de diversões. Mas lembrar-se disso fazia com que a sensação de encanto fosse substituída por revolta. Por que tivera que ser tão cego? Desviou o olhar para a ruiva que ocupava uma das carteiras na frente da sala, contraindo as sobrancelhas ameaçadoramente ao vê-la olhando para Sakura de forma encolerizada.

CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN

"Vai, Sakura!" - Chiharu gritou, vendo a amiga se jogar no chão para pegar uma bola praticamente impossível, fazendo-a subir e cair no chão do campo adversário. - "Isso!" - vibrou, indo até onde a amiga estava, comemorando o ponto final da partida. As meninas se separaram, saindo da quadra, enquanto o outro time se preparava para iniciar o jogo.

"Nossa, Kinomoto! Você estava com o gás todo hoje, hein..." - comentou brincalhona uma das meninas que estava no time da pequena flor. Chiharu apenas deu risada do estado de vermelhidão da garota.

"Deixem de bobagem! Eu apenas... Ai!..." - Sakura interrompeu a frase ao receber uma bolada na cabeça, perdendo levemente o equilíbrio.

"Você está bem?" - Chiharu questionou, segurando-a pelos ombros, olhando para a direção de onde a bola viera.

"Estou sim!" - disse respirando profundamente. - "Quem foi?" - questionou, procurando o responsável pela pancada. Seus olhos cruzaram com um par de olhos azuis, fitando-a com fúria.

"Acho melhor sairmos da quadra..." - Chiharu aconselhou. Sakura assentiu levemente acompanhando-a. Não queria arrumar confusão no colégio faltando tão pouco para terminar o ano.

CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN

Sakura terminou de pentear os cabelos, com um pequeno sorriso no rosto. Jogou a toalha molhada dentro da bolsa de ginástica e saiu do vestiário, após se despedir das amigas. Estava tão aérea que acabou esbarrando em alguém do lado de fora dos banheiros.

"Hei, cuidado, querida Sakura!" - Eriol falou, colocando ambas as mãos nos ombros da jovem. - "Preste mais atenção por onde anda, pode ser perigoso ficar com a cabeça nas nuvens dessa forma..." - sorriu suavemente, vendo a garota ficar sem graça.

"Desculpe-me, Eriol, eu não o vi..." - pediu humildemente. - "Está esperando Tomoyo?" - perguntou sorrindo.

"Sim!" - desviou o olhar para um ponto atrás da amiga e abriu um sorriso. - "Mas minha espera terminou..." - disse fazendo Sakura voltar-se para trás, vendo Tomoyo se aproximar com os cabelos molhados soltos sobre os ombros.

"Desculpe a minha demora, Eriol!" - sorriu quando parou ao lado do namorado, recebendo um beijo na bochecha.

"Está tudo bem, querida..." - disse, desviando o olhar para a garota de cabelos caramelo, assim como a namorada.

"Vocês têm ensaio hoje?" - Sakura questionou aos amigos, vendo-os negarem com a cabeça.

"Não! Vamos assistir à ópera _La Boheme_ no Teatro Municipal..." - foi Tomoyo quem respondeu, colocando-se a caminho da entrada do colégio.

"Espero que se divirtam!" - Sakura sorriu suavemente, olhando para o chão em seguida. Não percebeu a troca de olhares que se seguiu entre o casal.

"Então, Sakura..." - Tomoyo chamou-a com um estranho tom de curiosidade na voz, fazendo a amiga fitá-la. - "O que ele fez?" - questionou abrindo um sorriso.

"Do que você está falando?" - perguntou estranhando aquela pergunta.

"De nosso amigo chinês, obviamente..." - Eriol respondeu, fazendo a garota arregalar suavemente os olhos, tornando-se rosada enquanto um sorriso surgia em seus lábios.

"Sim, porque, ele com toda certeza deve ter feito alguma coisa para que você o perdoasse..." - Tomoyo disse, observando a amiga abaixar a face enrubescida, tentando disfarçar seu constrangimento.

"Mandou-me flores..." - Sakura sussurrou, alto o suficiente para que os dois ouvissem.

"Flores?..." - Tomoyo estranhou. - "Apenas isso?" - insistiu com uma sobrancelha erguida. Não poderia ter sido algo tão simples assim.

"Ele encheu meu quarto com flores..." - Sakura explicou, completamente sem jeito.

"Agora faz sentido!" - a morena falou rindo levemente. - "Mas como ele conseguiu entrar em seu quarto?" - inquiriu, arregalando os olhos.

"Meu pai o ajudou..." - foi tudo o que a garota falou, desviando o olhar para o portão e desmanchando, lentamente, o sorriso de seu rosto.

Shaoran estava encostado ao muro, de braços cruzados e uma expressão contrariada enquanto Yamazato estava ao seu lado, falando sem parar.

CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN

"Shaoran, por favor!" - ela falava com a voz chorosa. - "Eu já pedi desculpas pelo que fiz..." - agarrava-se ao moletom do uniforme do rapaz. - "Já disse que não foi minha intenção criar-lhe problemas..." - continuava a falar, ouvindo o rapaz, suspirar pesadamente.

"Não vai adiantar fazer tumulto, Akio..." - balançou a cabeça, sem suavizar o rosto. - "Não quero falar sobre isso agora, preciso de um tempo para pensar em como vou resolver o problema que você me criou..." - não gritava, mas o tom de sua voz estava completamente frio. - "Depois nós poderemos conversar a respeito..." - encerrou a conversa, desencostando-se do muro e abrindo um sorriso. - "Agora, com licença!" - pediu, afastando-se da namorada, indo ao encontro de Sakura. Trocou algumas palavras com Eriol e Tomoyo, que logo foram embora, partindo em seguida, ao lado da jovem de olhos verdes, deixando Yamazato ali sozinha, remoendo-se de raiva.

Sakura caminhava em silêncio, estava pensativa demais e Shaoran começou a se incomodar com isso.

"Algum problema?" - ele inquiriu, fazendo-a fitá-lo abrindo um sorriso.

"Não! Nada errado!" - a japonesa disse, não convencendo o rapaz.

"Sakura... Eu a conheço, diga-me qual o problema, sim?" - pediu, parando em frente a ela, segurando suas mãos.

"Bem..." - como ela podia resistir àquele toque e àqueles olhos? - "Eu... Estava tentando imaginar o motivo que anda fazendo você e Yamazato discutirem tanto..." - explicou, hesitante, sentindo-o soltar suas mãos.

"Não quero falar nisso!" - ele continuou a andar, sendo parado ao sentir seu pulso ser segurado pela amiga.

"Você começou com essa conversa... Não quero que fique bravo comigo, principalmente agora que esclarecemos tudo... Mas algo o está aborrecendo e eu quero saber o que é, para ajudá-lo a resolver..." - abriu um tímido sorriso. - "Não é isso que os amigos fazem? Ajudar um ao outro?" - questionou, ouvindo-o suspirar derrotado.

"É essa história da viagem... Akio inventou tudo isso e agora eu não sei o que fazer! Você conhece minha mãe, ela não vai aceitar patrocinar essa viagem por mais que eu implore!" - ele estava, de fato, desesperado.

"Viu? Não foi tão difícil assim, foi?" - ela riu levemente. - "Deve haver um jeito de convencê-la, talvez, se..." - parou de falar ao ouvir o celular dele tocando. Li tirou-o do bolso, atendendo-o após ver quem era.

"Oi, mãe! Como vai a senhora?" - falou suspirando, olhando brevemente para Sakura.

"Eu estou bem!" - ela respondeu, tranqüilamente. - "Você deixou um recado pedindo que eu retornasse sua ligação... aconteceu alguma coisa?" - questionou de forma metódica. Shaoran abaixou a cabeça, começando a andar com pequenos passos.

"Infelizmente, sim!" - respirou fundo. - "A nossa turma pensou em fazer uma excursão para uma estação de esqui ao término das aulas e eu fui indicado como... uhm... padrinho da viagem de uma forma que não pude me negar a aceitar o..." - Yelan não permitiu que ele terminasse de falar.

"Isso foi idéia daquela sua namorada, não foi?" - inquiriu secamente. Shaoran parou de caminhar e olhou para o céu.

"Sim..." - respondeu, desanimado. Sabia que apenas um milagre faria com que a mãe mandasse o dinheiro.

"Então, pode esquecer..." - Yelan respondeu imediatamente. - "Se ela quer tanto promover uma viagem com todas as despesas pagas, ela que pague, afinal, a família dela deve ter condições para tal..." - disse friamente.

"Essa é sua última palavra?" - Shaoran perguntou, não querendo estender a conversa. Caso ela estivesse realmente decidida, não conseguiria convencê-la e ele não conhecia quem pudesse fazê-lo.

"Sim!" - Yelan afirmou, fazendo Shaoran balançar negativamente a cabeça, com o semblante preocupado. Sentiu a mão de Sakura repousar em seu braço e voltou-se para fitá-la, vendo que ela tinha um suave sorriso no rosto.

"Posso tentar?" - ela questionou, apontando para o telefone. Shaoran acenou com a cabeça, entregando-o a ela. - "Olá, Sra. Yelan. Como está?" - iniciou a conversa, não ouvindo réplica alguma, por alguns instantes.

"Sakura?" - a voz da mulher saiu um pouco desconfiada, fazendo a garota rir.

"Sim! Há quanto tempo que não nos falamos..." - disse sorridente.

"É verdade, querida! Como você está?" - a mulher perguntou com uma felicidade perceptível na voz, mas não deixou que a garota respondesse. - "Eu não acredito que meu filho teve coragem de lhe pedir que falasse comigo para tentar conseguir esse dinheiro..." - repreendeu o rapaz, amargamente.

"Não foi ele! Eu que me propus a falar com a senhora..." - Sakura a corrigiu com suavidade. - "Será que não há nada que a senhora possa fazer para resolver o problema?" - perguntou devagar, olhando para Shaoran quando Yelan demorou a responder.

"Responda-me uma coisa, mas eu quero que o faça com sinceridade..." - pediu, ouvindo a garota concordar em um murmúrio. - "Você acha mesmo, florzinha, que meu filho merece que eu o ajude?" - perguntou, fazendo Sakura abaixar a cabeça com um sorriso nos lábios.

"Sim! Eu acho..." - Sakura disse convictamente, olhando novamente para o amigo. - "Eu entendo que é um pedido bastante complicado, mas eu sei que Shaoran não teve culpa alguma nisso..." - falava com a mulher olhando diretamente nos olhos do rapaz. - "A senhora sabe que ele jamais concordaria com tal coisa a menos que não houvesse outra escolha..." - respondeu desviando o olhar mais uma vez. - "Se eu não acreditasse que ele merece essa ajuda, não estaria falando com a senhora agora!" - completou, ouvindo a mulher suspirar pesadamente no outro lado.

"Está bem, Sakura! Eu vou ver o que posso fazer. Passe o telefone para meu filho, por favor!" - pediu, suavemente. - "Foi muito bom falar com você!" - disse, contente.

"Também gostei de conversar com a senhora!" - a jovem sorriu, antes de entregar o aparelho para o chinês, parando ao lado dele.

"Pois não?" - ele perguntou um pouco ansioso, ouvindo a mãe respirar profundamente, antes de falar.

"Muito bem, Shaoran! Você conseguiu o dinheiro para pagar essa viagem..." - ela falou com a voz um pouco cansada. - "Mas eu, obviamente, vou impor algumas condições para isso!" - completou, fazendo-o arregalar um pouco os olhos.

"Condições?" - repetiu, receoso.

"Exatamente! Eu tenho que ver como faremos isso. Ligarei para você mais tarde..." - disse, encerrando o assunto. - "Cuide-se, meu filho, e tenha juízo, por favor..." - completou, preocupada.

"Eu terei, não se preocupe!" - respondeu, desligando o telefone. Olhou demoradamente para Sakura com um sorriso no rosto. - "Muito obrigado!" - exclamou, abraçando-a e girando-a no ar, enquanto ela só conseguia rir por causa do susto que tomou com a atitude dele. - "Você me salvou!" - colocou-a no chão e depositou um beijo na bochecha dela.

"Exagerado!..." - ela sorriu, balançando a cabeça.

"É verdade! Você é um anjo, Sakura!" - disse carinhosamente, vendo-a ficar corada. Certa melancolia o atingiu, no entanto, ao pensar que era um anjo que ele não poderia ter.

CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN

Sakura terminou de ajeitar a louça na cozinha com um sorriso doce nos lábios. Lembrava-se alegremente da tarde que passara com Shaoran e seu pai. Parecia ter voltado aos velhos tempos. Suspirou pesadamente. De certa forma, essa idéia lhe dava um pouco de medo. O telefone começou a tocar na sala, fazendo-a se precipitar para atendê-lo.

"Alô, casa dos Kinomoto..." - disse ao atender. - "Aqui é a Sakura!" - completou, ouvindo uma risada.

"Oi, Sakura!" - uma voz grave soou no outro lado, fazendo a garota aumentar o sorriso.

"Oi, Shaoran..." - respondeu. - "Aconteceu alguma coisa?" - perguntou estranhando o fato de ele estar ligando sendo que saíra de sua casa há menos de uma hora. Ele ficou em silêncio por um instante.

"Você acreditaria se eu dissesse que só queria ouvir a sua voz?" - perguntou um tanto melancólico, fazendo o coração da jovem falhar uma batida, acelerando em seguida.

"Ah, claro!" - ela riu debochada e o ouviu dar uma leve risada.

"É sério! Por que não acredita?" - questionou, ouvindo-a rir ainda mais. Ele também riu, suspirando. - "Sakura, você poderia ver se o meu celular está em cima da estante do rádio na sala?" - pediu, fazendo a garota olhar para o lugar que ele indicou.

"Sim! Está aqui!" - ela disse vendo o aparelho.

"Ainda bem! Achei que o tivesse perdido!" - disse aliviado. - "Poderia levá-lo para o colégio amanhã?" - perguntou suavemente.

"Claro!" - disse suspirando.

"Obrigado, florzinha!" - disse ternamente. - "Até amanhã!" - despediu-se, esperando resposta.

"Até amanhã, Shaoran!" - falou por fim, colocando o telefone no lugar, ficando a encará-lo em silêncio com um sorriso parado no rosto, antes de ir para seu quarto.

CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN

Shaoran estava deitado no sofá da sala, olhando para o teto de forma perdida. A sensação de melancolia que se tornou sua companheira nos dois últimos meses, recusava-se a abandoná-lo e ele se sentia confuso, como se um frio estranho invadisse seu peito e não quisesse deixá-lo.

A reaproximação com Sakura apenas fazia crescer a certeza de que a amava. Queria poder tocá-la, abraçá-la e mantê-la entre seus braços pelo resto de sua vida... Os sonhos que tinha já não eram mais suficientes para aquecer-lhe o coração e por vezes apenas o deixavam ainda mais desesperado, como o que tivera na noite anterior, onde Sakura entrava em uma igreja, vestida de noiva e ele não conseguia ver o rosto do noivo, mas tinha uma certeza: não era ele. E sabia disso porque estava assistindo à cerimônia da primeira fila.

**_Às vezes eu não entendo o frio que o silêncio traz,  
me leva a sonhos tão vazios... Já nem sei mais_**

Suspirou profundamente pensando que não poderia continuar sofrendo dessa forma. Passou as mãos pelos cabelos e pela nuca, esfregando-as nos olhos para espantar o sono em seguida. Olhou para a própria mão durante instantes, com um nó na garganta, enquanto encarava a aliança que comprara para comemorar o primeiro mês de namoro com Yamazato. Teria que tomar uma decisão, não poderia continuar naquela situação. Continuaria com Akio ou tentaria conquistar Sakura? Que escolha tinha se seu coração só tinha um desejo?

Decidido, retirou o anel dos dedos, encarando-o seriamente. Sabia o que tinha que fazer, apenas não sabia como...

**_De manhã buscando a minha paz, meu desejo vai te procurar_**

Ele sabia que poderia ter o que quisesse, nada seria impossível de ser alcançado, mas nem tudo o que existe no mundo seria suficiente para substituir o brilho dos olhos esmeralda de Sakura ou o som de sua voz. Mais que tudo, nada no universo poderia se comparado à felicidade que sentiria se seus sentimentos pela garota fossem retribuídos, mas novamente... seria isso apenas um sonho, ou a realidade?

**_Eu tenho a luz das estrelas na palma da mão  
Mas tudo que eu mais quero é o seu coração_**

Sentou-se de sobressalto no sofá ao ouvir o telefone tocar, ecoando pelo apartamento, atendendo-o antes de terminar o segundo toque.

"Shaoran Li..." – disse, sistematicamente.

"Boa noite, meu filho!" – a voz de Yelan respondeu no outro lado da linha, fazendo-o apertar com mais força o anel que segurava.

"Boa noite, mamãe! Estava apenas esperando que a senhora ligasse..." – disse suspirando. Teriam uma longa conversa.

CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN

Shaoran foi o primeiro a chegar à sala de aula àquele dia. Suspirou pesadamente ao parar em frente ao seu lugar, pendurando a mochila atrás da cadeira, e passou a mão pelo cabelo olhando distraidamente pela janela. A conversa que tivera com a mãe na noite anterior o deixara realmente preocupado. Despertou de seus pensamentos com o som da porta se abrindo atrás de si, mas não se voltou para ver quem era. Silenciosamente, deu pequenos passos em direção ao quadro, para começar a limpar a sala. Parou de sobressalto, com um sorriso se formando em seus lábios quando sentiu duas mãos cobrirem seus olhos.

"Sakura?" – inquiriu sussurrando, olhando para trás quando sentiu o soltarem. – "Bom dia..." – disse, ao encontrar os belos orbes verdes da garota.

"Bom dia!" – ela respondeu abrindo um doce sorriso. – "O que foi que houve? Você estava bastante concentrado quando eu entrei..." – comentou colocando o material sobre a própria carteira e se voltando novamente para ele.

"Nada, eu..." – sorriu para ela. – "Estava apenas pensando no que conversei com minha mãe ontem..." – observou-a passar por ele e começar a apagar o quadro.

"Então ela já encontrou a solução para o problema?" – questionou levemente curiosa, indo até a janela para bater os apagadores.

"Já sim!" – ele suspirou, indo escrever a data no quadro. – "Eu só tenho que vender o carro e usar o dinheiro para pagar a viagem..." – disse, enquanto batia as mãos, para tirar-lhes o pó do giz. Sakura colocou os apagadores na base do quadro-negro, encarando-o por alguns segundos.

"E, isso vai ser um grande problema?" – ela perguntou com uma sobrancelha erguida, começando a percorrer a sala ajeitando algumas das carteiras que estavam ligeiramente fora da fila. Shaoran fez o mesmo.

"Francamente, não..." – foi a resposta do rapaz após breves segundos de meditação. Suspirou, vendo que a sala estava em ordem e encaminhou-se até seu lugar, sentando-se, enquanto observava Sakura vir em sua direção, parando ao lado de sua carteira espreguiçando-se demoradamente.

Shaoran observava cada movimento que ela fazia de forma um tanto distraída e quando ela relaxou o corpo, fazendo menção de sentar-se em seu lugar, ele segurou delicadamente seu pulso, puxando-a para mais perto de si e, passando os braços delicadamente pela cintura da garota, abaixou a cabeça, encostando a fronte no abdômen dela.

"Vai ser até um alívio, nunca gostei de ser carregado para todo lado..." – falou pausadamente, fazendo o esboço de um sorriso surgir nos lábios de Sakura.

"E quanto às condições que ela havia dito?" – questionou, pousando a mão no topo da cabeça do chinês, acariciando de leve os cabelos sedosos e rebeldes que ele possuía.

"Não é nada demais..." – falou, fechando os olhos, enquanto aproveitava o afago que a jovem flor lhe fazia. – "Ela apenas solicitou que Leung retorne para Hong Kong..." – fez um breve pausa, sentindo um arrepio gostoso percorrer sua espinha quando Sakura começou a enrolar o dedo nos cabelos de sua nuca. Céus! Como ele adorava quando ela fazia isso! – "... e, além disso, que eu arrume um jeito de me sustentar por aqui..." – suspirou, por sentir que ela parara com a carícia.

"Como assim?" – Sakura inquiriu, voltando a fazer carinho nos cabelos cor de avelã. Ouviu-o soltar uma leve risada, antes de responder.

"Minha mãe disse que a partir de agora, além do dinheiro para pagar a viagem a todos, ela ia saldar apenas o aluguel para os próximos dois meses e as contas de água, luz e telefone, mas, quanto ao resto, eu mesmo teria que providenciar. O resto do dinheiro da venda carro, também vai para Hong Kong..." – comentou fazendo pouco caso. Sabia que, se a mãe havia lhe imposto tal desafio, era porque acreditava que ele possuía maneiras de realizá-lo.

"Será que sua mãe não foi um pouco dura ao determinar isso?" – a garota suspirou com uma ponta de preocupação na voz, que fez Shaoran erguer a cabeça por um momento para fitar-lhe os olhos, voltando a apoiá-la no ventre dela.

"Não se preocupe com isso, Sakura..." – disse confiante. – "Serão apenas mais dois meses, depois eu volto para casa e..." – parou de falar, por mais que ingressar na faculdade de Hong Kong sempre tivesse sido seu sonho, Shaoran não se sentia exatamente animado com a idéia de ter que deixar Tomoeda; ter que deixar Sakura. Não queria se separar dela. Suspirou com um sorriso triste no rosto.

"Você..." – Sakura interrompeu a fala ao ouvir a porta se abrir e desviou o olhar para ver quem era. Afastou a mão dos cabelos de Shaoran, ficando rígida.

Shaoran ergueu o rosto para ver o que havia acontecido e ela se afastou dele, indo até a outra porta da sala e saindo em silêncio.

A garota se encostou à parede ao lado da porta, com os olhos fechados e suspirou pesadamente, ouvindo a voz exaltada de Yamazato vir do interior da sala.

"O que foi isso? Eu respeitei o fato de você ter combinado ir a casa dela ontem e me deixar plantada no portão da escola... Mas isso é a gota d'água!" – a ruiva gritava, fazendo Sakura olhar seriamente para a porta esperando a resposta de Shaoran.

"Não me incomode, Akio!" – ele disse com o tom de voz controlado, mas a irritação estava evidente. – "Você já conseguiu estragar meu dia!" – disse chateado, fazendo Sakura esboçar um sorriso, antes de se afastar da sala.

CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN

Eriol entrou na casa, cumprimentando levemente a criada que lhe abrira a porta.

"Boa noite, Sr. Hiiragizawa! A Srta. Tomoyo o aguarda na sala de estar!" – disse apontando para a porta do dito cômodo.

"Obrigado!" – falou sorrindo levemente, dirigindo-se até lá. Parou e bateu na porta que estava aberta. Tomoyo estava sentada no sofá falando ao telefone, olhou para ele abrindo um sorriso e acenando com a mão para que entrasse.

"Sim, eu compreendo! Eu tenho que desligar agora, Eriol acabou de chegar!" – disse suavemente, dando uma risada constrangida com o que lhe falavam. – "Tudo bem, mamãe..." – falou suspirando. – "Até mais tarde!... Divirta-se!" – murmurou mais alguma coisa e desligou, voltando-se para o namorado.

"Boa noite!" – Eriol fez mesura, vendo-a se erguer parando a sua frente.

"Boa noite!" – respondeu, sentindo um dos braços do namorado, envolverem parcialmente sua cintura, enquanto ele segurava uma de suas mãos, beijando-a delicadamente.

"Você está adorável, minha querida!" – falou galantemente, olhando os orbes ametista, por um instante antes de tocar-lhe os lábios com suavidade.

"Obrigada!" – ela disse com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios. Afastaram-se e se sentaram lado a lado no sofá. – "Mamãe pediu desculpas por não poder jantar conosco hoje, mas não é sempre que um convite para sair lhe chama atenção..." – explicou, encostando-se ao ombro de Eriol.

"Está tudo bem..." – fez um breve silêncio. – "Se não for muita indiscrição, meu amor..." – Eriol começou e esperou que Tomoyo olhasse para ele, o que ela logo fez, quando não ouviu o resto da sentença. – "Eu gostaria de saber o que sua mãe lhe disse, quando comentou que eu já havia chegado, para deixá-la desconcertada..." – viu Tomoyo abrir um meio sorriso.

"Você não espera que eu realmente repita as palavras de minha mãe, Eriol..." – ela falou balançando o indicador negativamente na frente do rosto do namorado.

"Para dizer a verdade, eu esperava que sim..." – disse fingindo chateação, fazendo a namorada rir.

"Eu tenho algo muito mais importante para lhe contar..." – Tomoyo começou ficando séria, ajeitando-se sobre o sofá.

"Mais importante do que descobrir o que causa tal efeito em minha namorada?" – perguntou, com uma sobrancelha erguida. – "Acho difícil, mas vamos ver..." – sorriu, encarando a face alva da namorada, ficar rosada.

"Acho que você percebeu que a Yamazato tem agido de forma estranha, ultimamente, não é?" – ela disse, fazendo Eriol encará-la com uma careta de quem diz: _esse é o assunto importante?_ – "Eu fiquei preocupada por causa disso, pensando no que aquela... _coisa_ estaria aprontando para atrapalhar os nossos amigos..." – Eriol a interrompeu.

"E um pouco curiosa também para descobrir o que a deixou tão passiva, aposto..." – constatou, fazendo graça. – "O que tem acontecido com a nossa _amiga_?" – questionou sarcasticamente.

"Eu conversei sobre isso com minha mãe, já que ela está em constante contato com os pais dela por causa dos negócios, e ela me contou que os Yamazato estão afundados em dívidas e até a casa eles já hipotecaram faz algum tempo..." – disse fazendo Eriol arregalar os olhos.

"Isso pode ser perigoso, Tomoyo..." – ele falou seriamente. Tomoyo cruzou os braços balançando a cabeça.

"Eu sei!" – suspirou pensativa. – "Eu sinto arrepios só de pensar no que ela seria capaz de fazer para não perder a mordomia..." – franziu as sobrancelhas.

"Eu compreendo, mas..." – ele abriu um sorriso ao lembrar-se de alguma coisa. – "... começo a me perguntar se realmente precisamos nos inquietar com isso..." – murmurou, vendo Tomoyo relaxar e abrir um sorriso. Talvez, estivessem preocupados à toa.

CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN

Muitos jovens entravam na lanchonete àquela tarde, reunindo-se em um dos cantos, onde várias mesas haviam sido reunidas. Cumprimentavam-se ansiosamente, sentando-se e iniciando conversas paralelas, enquanto esperavam pelo resto da turma.

"Boa tarde! Sejam bem vindos!" – Shaoran dizia passando pelos colegas que entravam na lanchonete. Estava usando o colete vermelho do uniforme da lanchonete e um avental branco, enquanto carregava uma bandeja, cheia de copos vazios. Colocou a bandeja sobre a bancada que separava a área de alimentação e a cozinha, prendendo outro papel com pedidos em um quadro, onde mais cinco esperavam. – "Mihara, pediram mais três sucos de laranja, um de melão e quatro sanduíches naturais..." – disse, vendo Chiharu assentir, voltou-se para as mesas. Tirando o grupo de estudantes, poucas eram as que estavam ocupadas, mas a impressão que se tinha era de que o estabelecimento estava no auge do movimento. Suspirou pesadamente antes de caminhar para atender outra mesa.

Da cozinha, Chiharu observava o rapaz trabalhar com certa atenção.

"É quase inacreditável pensar que esse Li é o mesmo de algumas semanas atrás..." – comentou para Yamazaki que estava parado ao seu lado.

"Sim, eu sei! Ele voltou a ser o Li que conhecíamos antes de começar a namorar Yamazato..." – o rapaz falou, dando de ombros, antes de sair da cozinha, assumindo seu lugar atrás do balcão.

"Boa tarde! Desculpem o atraso!" – disse Sakura, passando correndo na frente da amiga, dirigindo-se para a área dos funcionários e voltando logo em seguida, com o avental do uniforme.

"O que foi que houve, Sakura?" – a garota de cabelos castanhos perguntou espantada.

"Eu tive que levar o Kero ao veterinário, hoje! Mas acabou demorando demais..." – pegou um bloco de papel e uma caneta, guardando-os no bolso. – "Eu nem fui levá-lo para casa... deixei-o preso no beco próximo à entrada de funcionários!" – disse um pouco envergonhada, saindo da cozinha, dirigindo-se a uma mesa que aparentava não ter sido atendida ainda.

"Boa tarde! Já fez seu pedido, senhor?" – questionou prestativa, sorrindo.

**_I never felt magic crazy as this  
_**_Eu nunca senti magia louca como esta  
**I never saw moons knew the meaning of the sea  
**Eu nunca vi que as luas soubessem o significado do mar  
**I never held emotion in the palm of my hand  
**Eu nunca segurei a emoção na palma de minha mão  
**Or felt sweet breezes in the top of a tree  
**Ou senti a doce brisa no topo de uma árvore_

Shaoran desviou seu olhar da mesa à sua frente para o lado, com um sorriso no rosto. Ao ouvir a voz de Sakura, sentiu como se uma porção de borboletas, começassem a bater asas em seu estômago. Parecia loucura, mas todo o mundo, simplesmente, desaparecia em um toque de mágica assim que ele colocava os olhos nela. Voltou a prestar atenção no cliente à sua frente ao ouvi-lo pigarrear.

"Perdão, senhor!" – disse levemente embaraçado. Terminou de anotar o pedido e encaminhou-se para o balcão, vendo Sakura caminhar à sua frente.

"Chiharu..." – Sakura chamou a garota que estava dando uma bronca em uma das novas cozinheiras da lanchonete. – "... um chá de hortelã com pãezinhos de erva-doce..." – disse, pendurando o pedido no painel.

"Uma porção de _kimishigure_ e duas xícaras de chá preto, também..." – Shaoran falou, parando ao lado de Sakura, prendendo a folha no mural. Entreolharam-se rapidamente e se afastaram um pouco da bancada, parando próximos a algumas mesas vazias, de onde teriam visão de todo o ambiente, para poder conversar.

"Você demorou, hoje. O que houve?" – ele questionou fitando-a nos olhos.

"Tive que levar o Kero ao veterinário..." – sorriu, desviando rapidamente, o olhar para as mesas dos fregueses.

"Ah! Então a culpa foi do saco de pulgas..." – o rapaz riu de lado, fazendo-a voltar-se para ele com as sobrancelhas franzidas.

"Não fale assim dele, Shaoran!" – ralhou colocando as mãos na cintura. – "Não entendo o porquê ele não gosta de você,... mas ele é muito carinhoso!" – disse abaixando a cabeça levemente.

"Você gosta mais da bolinha peluda do que de mim..." – Shaoran disse em tom magoado, abaixando a cabeça e ficando de costas para a garota.

"Ah, Shaoran! Pára com isso, vai!" – pediu, colocando a mão no ombro dele. – "Você sabe que eu te adoro, mas o Kero é só um cachorro, não tem culpa..." – disse, fazendo-o se voltar para ela.

"Você me adora?" – ele perguntou seriamente, fitando-a intensamente.

"É claro que sim, seu bobo..." – sorriu de lado, balançando negativamente a cabeça.

"Pois eu não!" – ele replicou, deixando-a espantada. Permaneceram encarando um ao outro durante alguns segundos. Shaoran esboçou um pequeno sorriso e Sakura e fez o mesmo. – "Na verdade... e-eu..." – começou.

"Li, aqui estão os sucos que você havia pedido!" – Chiharu o interrompeu, colocando-os na bancada para que ele pegasse.

"Obrigado, Mihara!" – suspirou, sorrindo levemente, voltando ao trabalho. Sakura olhou as mesas. Todas já haviam sido atendidas.

"Os pedidos vão demorar a ficarem prontos?" – questionou para a amiga, que olhou no relógio.

"Acho que uns dez minutos, ainda..." – respondeu, vendo a amiga menear a cabeça, enquanto entrava na cozinha.

"Não querem uma ajudinha?" – questionou, esfregando as mãos.

**_But now you're here  
_**_Mas agora que você está aqui  
**Brighten my northern sky.  
**__Ilumina meu céu do norte_

Os clientes foram deixando a lanchonete e, em pouco tempo, restavam ali apenas o grupo de estudantes. Yamazaki virou a placa da porta de "Aberto" para "Fechado", para facilitar o começo da reunião que trouxera a turma a se encontrar ali àquela tarde. Shaoran havia se juntado a todos, assim com Sakura e Chiharu.

"Estão todos aqui?" – o rapaz de olhos pequenos questionou, vendo seus colegas se entreolharem.

"Yamazato não chegou ainda!" – disse um dos rapazes, chamando atenção de todos.

"Podemos começar sem ela!" – Li falou, sem dar muita importância.

"Acho melhor esperarmos, Shaoran..." – Sakura suspirou, rolando os olhos. – "... Foi ela quem sugeriu a viagem e... depois, Eriol e Tomoyo disseram que chegariam um pouco mais tarde..." – sorriu ao ter os olhos do amigo sobre si.

"Certo..." – suspirou, dando de ombros, sentando-se em uma cadeira. Todos se mantiveram em silêncio, olhando-o de forma estranha.

"Alguém quer mais alguma coisa?" – Sakura perguntou, para quebrar um pouco o clima silencioso do ambiente.

"Poderia me ver uma garrafa de água com gás, por favor?" – pediu uma das meninas.

"Claro! Só um instante!" – sorriu, dirigindo-se ao balcão. Quando voltava trazendo a água, a porta da lanchonete se abriu, deixando passar a garota ruiva.

"Desculpem pelo atraso! Espero que não estejam esperando por mim..." – sorriu, sentando-se ao lado de Shaoran. Sakura passou por ela, levando a água para a colega que a havia solicitado e voltou-se para Shaoran, esperando que ele iniciasse o assunto.

"Não vamos esperar por Eriol e Tomoyo, podemos contar a eles depois, certo, Sakura?" – ele questionou, vendo-a assentir. – "Eu acredito que todos saibam que..." – ele começou, após tomar algum fôlego, mas foi interrompido.

"Só um instante, Shaoran..." – Yamazato falou, tocando levemente seu braço. – "Kinomoto, se não for pedir muito, poderia me trazer uma xícara de _cappuccino_?" – perguntou com um sorrisinho irônico e arrogante.

"Trarei em um instante..." – falou fechando os olhos verdes, enquanto respirava profundamente. Por mais que seu desejo fosse de dar à garota outra resposta, estava em seu local de trabalho e aquela era sua função. Yamazato a observou se afastar e abriu um sorriso debochado.

"Assim ela, ao menos, faz algo de útil..." – Akio murmurou, parecendo não perceber que Shaoran a escutaria. Li trincou os dentes e se levantou, repentinamente, erguendo também a ruiva pelo braço.

"Posso trocar uma palavrinha com você?" – questionou, olhando para os colegas em seguida. – "Só um minuto, pessoal. Com licença!" – forçou um sorriso e foi com a garota até o outro lado da sala.

"O que foi?" – perguntou secamente, vendo-o franzir as sobrancelhas.

"Que direito você tem de falar assim com ela?" – inquiriu lançando-lhe um olhar frio, mas sua voz era um sussurro que fazia a garota se arrepiar.

"Eu não fiz nada além de pedir que ela faça seu trabalho..." – respondeu fazendo pouco caso. – "Aliás, se tem alguém aqui com direito de cobrar qualquer coisa, esse alguém sou eu, Shaoran, não você!" – replicou irritada, mas sem elevar também a voz. – "Há duas semanas que você vem me negligenciando, sempre com essa história de estar sem tempo, disso, daquilo outro e..." – falava, mas Shaoran não a deixou terminar.

"Não venha reclamar de negligência e falta de tempo, Akio, porque se eu estou trabalhando..." – falou apontando para o avental da lanchonete. – "... é por sua culpa e daquela sua idéia ridícula... e não me venha falar que eu não precisava ter aceitado, porque você sabe que não me deixou escolha..." – completou ao vê-la abrir a boca para contestar. – "... e eu avisei que minha mãe não cederia sem mais nem menos! Pois bem, eis uma das exigências dela!" – abriu os braços, como quem diz: _e não há nada o que possa fazer_. – "... mas não pense você que eu tenho vergonha de trabalhar aqui, ou algo do gênero, pois não é verdade! Acho inclusive que você deveria experimentar ganhar seu próprio dinheiro de vez em quando para variar!" – sorriu de lado, ao vê-la fechar a cara.

"O que me parece é que todas as _jogadas_ da Kinomoto para entretê-lo têm tido ótimos resultados..." – respirava pesadamente, contendo-se para não insultar a garota.

"Dobre sua língua quando for falar de Sakura..." – repreendeu-a, prestes a perder a paciência.

"Ora, e você quer que eu pense o quê?" – perguntou sarcástica. – "Quando você fica falando que não tem tempo, que está ocupado e tantas outras desculpas, mas eu nunca o vejo ocupado para passar algum tempo com ela!" – começou a aumentar o tom de voz.

"Não se faça de tola, que você sabe exatamente o porquê!" – Shaoran cortou-a gritando. Fechou os olhos momentaneamente e, ao abri-los, voltou-os aos colegas que observavam a discussão, mesmo sem poder ouvir direito o que falavam. – "Apenas quero informar-lhe que eu decidi contar a ela como me sinto na primeira oportunidade que eu tiver. E você sabe o que isso significa para essa farsa que é nosso namoro..." – disse, voltando a baixar a voz e tentando se acalmar. – "Agora, eu preciso tomar um pouco de ar fresco!" – disse balançando a cabeça e saindo da frente da garota em direção à saída dos funcionários.

Yamazato ficou um momento sem saber o que fazer, mas voltou a si, quando ouviu a porta dos fundos ser fechada com força. Não iria permitir que ele terminasse tudo daquela forma. Não poderia; não agora...

Percebendo-se perto de perder a cabeça, respirou fundo e retornou para perto dos colegas.

**_I've been a long time that I'm waiting  
_**_Há um longo tempo que eu estou esperando  
**Been a long that I'm blown  
**Um longo tempo que estou sem ar  
**I've been a long time that I've wandered  
**Há um longo tempo que estou caminhando  
**Through the people I have known  
**Entre as pessoas que eu tenho conhecido_

CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN

Sakura observava as reações de Li e Yamazato enquanto eles conversavam. Era claro que estavam discutindo novamente.

"Sakura, o _cappuccino_!" – uma das garotas que trabalhava na cozinha falou, colocando a xícara sobre a bandeja na bancada.

"Obrigada, Hayashi..." – sorriu, levando-a para a mesa onde a ruiva havia se sentado. Todos olhavam em direção ao casal com uma expressão de _O que será que eles tanto discutem?_ Podia-se ouvir uma palavra ou outra, quando eles se exaltavam um pouco mais, mas não permitia compreender a conversa.

_"Não se faça de tola, que você sabe exatamente o porquê!"_ – quase todos deram um salto ao ouvir o rapaz gritar essas palavras e nem tentaram disfarçar quando ele olhou em sua direção. Ele voltou a murmurar alguma coisa para a ruiva e saiu em seguida. Pouco depois, ouviu-se o som da porta dos fundos sendo bruscamente fechada.

Yamazato voltava para junto da turma, com o mesmo ar arrogante de sempre no rosto, como se nada houvesse acontecido. Sakura seguiu a direção contrária, iria ver se estava tudo bem com Shaoran, pois ele parecia muito nervoso. Parou alguns passos depois de cruzar com a garota, ao ouvir sua voz.

"Isso mesmo, Kinomoto! Vá atrás do _meu_ namorado!" – disse, sarcástica e com um tom de violência na voz. Sakura ergueu a cabeça, olhando de esguelha sobre o ombro.

"Antes de ser _seu_ namorado, Shaoran é _meu_ _melhor_ _amigo_!" – voltou a olhar para frente. – "Eu não vou ficar parada quando vejo que ele precisa de mim..." – completou, voltando a caminhar, deixando Yamazato bufando de raiva para trás.

Sakura abriu um sorriso de orgulho enquanto se afastava da garota. Estava cansada de evitar fazer as coisas que queria por causa daquela garota que não lhe tratava com um mínimo de respeito. Não iria mais se deixar humilhar e, foi com esse pensamento que ela saiu da lanchonete, entrando no beco. Parou estática ao ver o que acontecia ali.

O chinês estava sentado, encostado à parede e em suas pernas repousava, nada mais, nada menos que a cabeça de seu cachorro.

Shaoran ergueu o rosto e viu Sakura na porta da lanchonete, olhando-o com uma expressão incrédula. Sorriu, continuando a afagar atrás da orelha do _akita_ da amiga.

"Não sei o que deu nele, mas, quando eu dei por mim, já estava espalhado no meu colo!" – riu, vendo-a se aproximar. Ela se abaixou ao lado do amigo, fazendo também carinho no cachorro. – "A bolinha de pêlos não é tão mau assim, afinal de contas..." – falou ouvindo o cão rosnar e riu divertido. – "Está bem! Está bem! Desculpe-me, ó, grande Cerberus!" – falou, vendo-o repousar novamente a cabeça sobre seu colo.

"Ora, mas que pretensioso!" – Sakura exclamou rindo, desviando o olhar para o amigo, que acariciava o cão. Ficou observando-o por alguns instantes, até que ele ergueu o rosto, encarando-a. – "Está tudo bem com você?" – perguntou preocupada. Ele sorriu para a garota, colocando sua mão por cima da dela.

"Sim! Não se preocupe!" – ele sorriu. – "Eu só precisava de um pouco de ar fresco..." – abaixou o olhar suspirando. – "Não entendo porque a simples presença dela tem me deixado tão irritado ultimamente..." – balançou a cabeça, negativamente. – "Isso é mentira, eu sei sim!..." – riu tristemente.

"E... o quê…" – ela começou, mas não concluiu a pergunta. Ele encarou profundamente as esmeraldas por um longo momento.

"Sakura, eu... você... eu..." – pressionou um pouco mais seus lábios, fechando os olhos. A verdade era que não tinha idéia de como iniciar a conversa; havia tantas incógnitas...

**_Would you love me for my money?  
_**_Você me amaria por meu dinheiro?  
_**_Would you love me for my head?  
_**_Você me amaria por minha cabeça?  
_**_Would you love me through the winter?  
_**_Você me amaria pelo inverno?  
_**_Would you love me 'til I'm dead?  
_**_Você me amaria até a morte?_

"Shaoran..." – ela colocou uma mão no rosto dele. – "Está tudo bem!" – disse, levantando-se. – "Você não precisa me dizer se não quiser..." – foi interrompida.

"Mas eu quero! Sério!" – ele replicou. – "É só que..." – sentiu a língua presa novamente.

"Não tenha pressa!" – ela riu. – "Pode contar quando se sentir preparado!" – suspirou abaixando a cabeça levemente. – "Quem sabe, então, eu também lhe conte algo importante e que você não sabe..." – piscou para ele, indo até a porta. – "Mas acho melhor voltarmos lá para dentro agora! Temos que resolver logo a história da viagem..." – viu-o levantar-se e entrou, com o rapaz, logo atrás de si.

CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN

Sakura terminava de preparar o almoço nos _obentôs_. Ouvia a música que tocava na estação local de rádio, cantando animadamente.

"Já está pronta para sair, filha?" – Fujitaka perguntou, entrando na cozinha. A única resposta que teve foi um menear negativo de cabeça, uma vez que Sakura não queria interromper a canção. – "Vá se arrumar, então, querida! Não queremos que se atrase, hoje..." – empurrou-a para fora da cozinha. – "Deixe que eu termine aqui..." – falou, vendo-a sair, ainda cantando. Logo terminou de preparar as coisas e ouviu os passos da garota na escada. Sakura passou pela porta, ainda cantarolando a música que tocava no rádio quando fora se arrumar, fazendo seu pai rir.

"Precisa de ajuda?" – questionou, sorrindo.

"Não, meu bem! Já terminei aqui!" – falou olhando no relógio. – "E você tem quinze minutos ainda, antes de Shaoran chegar..." – colocou as marmitas, sobre a mesa.

"Obrigada por me ajudar, papai!" – falou, suspirando enquanto olhava em um calendário pendurado na parede da cozinha.

"A viagem de vocês será daqui a duas semanas, não é?" – perguntou, vendo-a confirmar com a cabeça.

"Sairemos no final da tarde do dia dezessete e estaremos de volta na manhã do dia vinte e três..." – respirou pesadamente com um pouco de desânimo. – "Só de pensar em passar dez horas em um ônibus..." – comentou, franzindo as sobrancelhas.

"Pense pelo lado bom, Sakura..." – Fujitaka tentava não rir da expressão dela. – "Quanto tempo faz que você não vai a uma estação de esqui?" – viu-a abrir um sorriso.

"Nossa! A última vez que eu fui com vovô e vovó... eu tinha o quê? Quinze anos?" – perguntou, tentando se lembrar.

"Iria fazer quinze..." – Fujitaka falou, sorrindo. – "Foi nas férias de inverno, antes de nos mudarmos aqui para Tomoeda..." – fechou os olhos, saudosamente.

"Ah, é verdade!" – ela sorriu. – "O senhor se lembra que eu..." – interrompeu-se ao ouvir o telefone. – "Eu atendo..." – levantou-se correndo, indo até a sala. – "Bom dia! Aqui é a Sakura!" – disse, alegremente.

"Ahm... oi, Sakura..." – ouviu a voz de Shaoran, um pouco hesitante. – "Tudo bem?" – ele perguntou.

"Estou, sim!... O que houve?" – ela foi direto ao assunto, percebendo que ele estava enrolando.

"Lembra-se que eu comentei com você que consegui uma boa quantia pelos móveis dos quartos de hóspedes essa semana?" – ele perguntou, ouvindo-a murmurar positivamente. – "Bem,... eles apareceram aqui hoje bem cedo e levaram tudo..." – ela o interrompeu.

"Mas hoje é domingo, Shaoran..." – ela estranhou, ouvindo-o suspirar.

"Sim, eu sei! Também não os estava esperando hoje, eles, literalmente, me tiraram da cama..." – disse aborrecido. – "Mas o fato é que eles vieram aqui e levaram os móveis, então eu percebi como os quartos estavam sujos e..." – suspirou. – "... comecei a limpá-los, já que eu teria tempo, antes do horário que havíamos combinado..." – simplesmente interrompeu a frase.

"Shaoran?" – Sakura questionou, preocupada.

"Ahm, desculpe-me..." – falou rapidamente. – "O que aconteceu, foi que eu acabei virando todo o apartamento de cabeça para baixo e não quero sair daqui enquanto não terminar de arrumar essa bagunça que eu fiz..." – disse tristemente. – "Sinto muito, Sakura, mas não vou poder sair hoje..." – ficou quieto, esperando a resposta dela, que logo veio em forma de um longo suspiro.

"Que pena..." - disse melancólica. – "Deixamos o passeio para uma próxima vez, então..." – falou suavemente, ouvindo-o murmurar que _sim_.

"Quando eu terminar aqui, posso dar uma passada aí na sua casa, no final da tarde... tudo bem?" – perguntou, tentando passar algum ânimo.

"Se não estiver muito cansado, eu ficaria feliz!" – ela sorriu, levemente.

"Certo então!" – disse, pausadamente.

"Certo!" – ela respondeu, abrindo um pequeno sorriso. – "Tchau, Shaoran!" – falou, esperando resposta.

"Até mais, Sakura!" – despediu-se, demorando ainda alguns segundos para desligar.

"Tchau..." – ela sussurrou, colocando o telefone no gancho, enquanto balançava a cabeça.

"O que aconteceu, filha?" – Fujitaka perguntou, vendo-a forçar um sorriso.

"Foram buscar os móveis dos quartos que estavam sobrando no apartamento do Shaoran hoje de manhã e ele inventou de fazer uma _senhora_ faxina..." – riu balançando a cabeça. – "Não quer interromper a arrumação..." – sentou-se pesadamente sobre o sofá.

"Entendo..." – o homem mais velho falou, abrindo um sorriso. – "Fico pensando se Shaoran tem algo pronto para comer..." – falou, atraindo atenção da filha. – "Porque seria um grande desperdício com toda aquela comida que preparamos..." – viu a garota concordar com a cabeça, sorrindo.

CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN

Shaoran estava sem camisa e com as barras da calça encharcadas, enquanto esfregava o azulejo do banheiro, terrivelmente irritado. Por que tivera aquela idéia de limpar a casa? Agora perderia um domingo inteiro, que poderia aproveitar na companhia de Sakura, trancado no apartamento. Só de raiva, não iria sossegar, enquanto não deixasse o lugar brilhando! Olhou para o teto do banheiro, quando ouviu a campainha tocando.

"Ah! Ótimo, o que seria agora?" – perguntou-se murmurando enquanto ia atender. Arregalou os olhos, surpreso, ao ver quem era.

"Oi!" – Sakura falou sorrindo envergonhada, vendo-o encará-la incrédulo.

"Sakura? O que você...?" – perguntou, ainda espantado.

"Não vai me convidar a entrar?" – ela ergueu ambas as sobrancelhas.

"Claro! Eu... Entre!" – deu passagem a ela, vendo-a entrar carregando um grande pacote.

"Espero que não se importe, mas eu trouxe seu almoço..." – riu da expressão que o rapaz ainda mantinha no rosto.

"Meu almoço?" – ele perguntou, abrindo um pequeno sorriso. Por que ele sentia que aquilo havia sido idéia do Sr. Kinomoto?

"É!... Papai falou que você não deveria nem ter pensado em almoçar, ainda... por isso eu vim lhe trazer o almoço que havíamos preparado para nosso passeio..." – falou, colocando as marmitas sobre o balcão da cozinha, começando a limpar a mesa para servir.

"Muito obrigado!" – sorriu, balançando negativamente a cabeça. – "Pode deixar que eu limpo a mesa..." – falou, colocando as banquetas no chão.

"Você não estava brincando quando falou que havia colocado o apartamento de cabeça para baixo..." – ela riu, vendo-o coçar a cabeça sem graça.

"Bem, ele estava precisando de uma super faxina!..." – brincou, cruzando os braços e só então pareceu notar que estava sem camisa. – "Eu já volto..." – disse, saindo correndo da cozinha, deixando uma Sakura envergonhada para trás.

"Certo..." – ela sorriu um pouco, terminando de ajeitar as coisas.

"Você já almoçou?" – Shaoran perguntou, aproximando-se ao ver a quantidade de comida nas marmitas. Viu-a negar com a cabeça.

"Eu achei que você fosse querer companhia para o almoço..." – ela sorriu, sendo retribuída.

"Eu adoraria ter sua companhia..." – ele respondeu, sentando-se à mesa. – "Venha, Sakura! Sente-se! Deixa que eu limpo a cozinha depois..." – puxou-a pela mão, fazendo-a se sentar ao seu lado. Entreolharam-se e agradeceram pela refeição, antes de iniciá-la.

CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN

Shaoran olhou para o interior do apartamento com satisfação. Era difícil de acreditar que aquele era o mesmo lugar de algumas horas atrás.

"Onde eu guardo isso?" – Sakura perguntou, apontando para o aspirador de pó que estava desmontado aos seus pés.

"Dê-me isso, sim?" – pediu, tirando-o das mãos dela. – "Eu sabia que não devia ter deixado você me _ajudar só_ _na cozinha_!..." – disse as últimas palavras, afinando a voz para imitá-la.

"Ah, deixa de ser chato, Shaoran!" – ela riu, dando um soco no braço dele. – "É muito menos cansativo limpar a casa quando se tem companhia..." – comentou, vendo-o rir também.

"Devo admitir, que nunca foi tão divertido fazer uma faxina..." – disse caminhando até um armário, onde guardou o aspirador. – "Apenas, sinto muito tê-la feito perder seu domingo!" – abaixou a cabeça, sentindo-a colocar um braço sobre o seu de forma carinhosa.

"Não perdi meu domingo, Shaoran!" – sorriu, falando de forma suave. – "Teria perdido se ficasse trancada em casa..." – afastou-se um pouco, olhando pela janela. – "Já está escurecendo. É melhor eu ir para casa..." – falou, tristemente.

"Espere um pouco..." – ele a segurou pelo pulso. – "Deixe-me, apenas, tomar um banho rápido e já a acompanho até sua casa. Está bem?..." – pediu, encarando-a.

"Se você faz questão..." – assentiu, dando de ombros.

"Ótimo! Pode assistir um pouco de televisão enquanto espera..." – puxou-a até a sala, ligando o aparelho. – "Prometo que não demoro..." – sorriu e saiu, deixando-a na sala. Shaoran foi o mais rápido que pôde e, embora a água quente o tentasse a estender o banho por mais alguns minutos, retornou depois de pouco mais de quinze minutos, ainda secando os cabelos.

"Desculpe tê-la feito esperar!" – falou, sem receber resposta. – "Sakura?" – deu a volta no sofá e sorriu levemente ao ver que ela adormecera enquanto assistia TV. Foi até o telefone, discando o número da casa dela.

"Alô! Fujitaka Kinomoto falando..." – ouviu, assim que o telefone foi atendido.

"Boa noite, Sr. Fujitaka..." – disse respeitosamente.

"Ah,... boa noite, Shaoran..." – o homem disse alegremente. – "O que deseja?" – perguntou.

"Uhm,... gostaria de saber se o senhor se importaria se Sakura passasse a noite comigo,... quero dizer... aqui no meu apartamento..." – disse, rapidamente, engasgando em algumas palavras.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa?" – o homem questionou, curiosamente.

"Como ela veio me trazer o almoço, acabou me ajudando a terminar a faxina..." – disse um pouco nervoso. – "Quando terminamos pedi a ela que esperasse eu tomar uma ducha para que a acompanhasse até em casa, mas dormiu enquanto esperava e..." – foi interrompido por uma risada do pai da garota.

"Entendi!... Tudo bem..." – ele disse, suavemente. – "Amanhã eu saírei mais cedo de casa, então, antes de ir à Faculdade, passarei aí e deixarei o uniforme dela para que não se atrase muito para o colégio, está bem?" – sugeriu, ouvindo o rapaz concordar. – "Até amanhã, Shaoran!" – disse, despedindo-se.

"Obrigado, Sr. Kinomoto! Até amanhã!" – sorriu um pouco antes de desligar.

Suspirou voltando-se novamente para o sofá, pegando Sakura no colo, para levá-la até seu quarto. Colocou-a na cama e a cobriu gentilmente, detendo-se a observá-la por alguns segundos com um sorriso no rosto; depois abriu o guarda-roupa pegando algumas cobertas e saiu, montando o sofá-cama na sala.

Começou a andar pelo apartamento, separou seu material para as aulas do dia seguinte e ligou o rádio baixinho para escutar um pouco de música, tentando de todas as maneiras, tirar de sua mente a garota que estava em sua cama. Preparou uma xícara de chocolate quente para si sentando-se em frente à televisão. Ficou ali inerte, durante algum tempo, sem conseguir assistir ao que estava passando e então se lembrou que tinha de pegar seu pijama no quarto onde Sakura estava dormindo...

"Pare com isso, Shaoran!" – repreendeu-se, enquanto se levantava. Iria até o aposento, pegaria sua roupa e sairia. Era somente isso o que tinha de fazer... _nada mais_!

Entrou no quarto, repetindo mentalmente os passos que deveria seguir. Abriu seu guarda-roupa, pegou o traje que o fizera retornar até ali e voltou-se para a porta, mas ao olhar de relance para a garota, percebeu que ela estava descoberta da cintura para cima. Um forte instinto o fez se aproximar e cobri-la. Apoiou, momentaneamente, o joelho sobre a cama, esticando a coberta sobre o corpo dela. Sabia que deveria se afastar depois disso, mas não conseguiu. Ela era tão linda! Parecia um anjo enquanto dormia. Levou sua mão até os cabelos da garota e acariciou sua face e, inclinando-se lentamente sobre ela, tocou com suavidade o rosto alvo, fazendo-a remexer-se um pouco na cama, aconchegando-se melhor entre as cobertas, com um sorriso no rosto.

Logo após a apreensão que sentiu por ver Sakura se agitar, começou a imaginar qual seria a sensação de tê-la entre seus braços e, apesar do medo de que ela acordasse e se sentisse ofendida, decidiu arriscar e, bem devagar, deitou-se ao lado dela, abraçando-a.

Iria ficar ali apenas por um instante... ouvindo a respiração tranqüila...

**_sono kao  
_**_Aquela face_

...aconchegado naquela sensação sublime...

**_sotto furete  
_**_Um toque suave_

...observando o belo rosto...

**_asa ni tokeru  
_**_Dissolvendo na manhã _

...um minuto, apenas, era tudo o que precisava...

**_Yumemiru  
_**_Eu sonho. _

Nem ao menos percebeu quando adormeceu...

**_Continua... _**

CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN  
**N/A** – _Aiya_! Como estão todos? Espero que todos vocês tenham gostado do capítulo...

Eu sei que vocês devem estar se perguntando por que aquela _anta_ do Shaoran não termina de uma vez com a Yamazato. Bem, ele tomou um passo em direção a isso nesse capítulo... pena que não conseguiu completar as frases e se declarar de uma vez por todas,... mas acho que isso é para o melhor... assim posso levar a cabo minha idéia de declaração "perfeita". E como é essa declaração? Ahm... bem, isso eu não posso dizer, ainda, mas vou adiantar para vocês que tem a ver com muita neve... hehehe... A paciência é uma virtude, então eu peço que vocês tenham um pouquinho mais de paciência, prometo que tudo já está sendo resolvido para o próximo capítulo...

Não quero me demorar muito nas notas dessa vez... Meus agradecimentos vão para todos que deixaram reviews... **_Pequena Dama, Andréia, killera, Pety, Ifuryta, Cherry, Merry, Gisleine, Nelly, Aninha, Nanami Nakamura, M.-chan, Tatá, Marieta, Rubby, Angel, Anaisa, Violet, Mary Marcato, Kaho, Ginny e Tammy_**

E também, como não poderia deixar de ser um beijo para **Miaka, Rô** e** Dani-chan** e para o pessoal do** MSN**...

Espero que todos tenham um ótimo **Natal** e um **Ano Novo** cheio de paz e tranqüilidade.

_Músicas do capítulo:  
**Já nem sei mais** – Roupa Nova  
**Northern Sky** – Nick Drake  
**Suteki da ne** – Nobuo Uematsu (dispensa apresentações, acredito...). _

Vemo-nos em 2005... o/ com o antepenúltimo capítulo de **Suteki da ne**.

_**Yoru.**_

* * *

_Repostado em 02/02/2008._

_Aiya!!_

Bem, a primeira vez que postei ess fic foi em dezembro de 2004... gente, como faz tempo...

Hehehe... eu acho que esse capítulo é uma gracinha... o final dele, principalmente... fico imaginando a Sakura acordando no meio da noite e dando de cara com o rapaz, abraçando-a... e também adoro o fato de o Shaoran estar tentando se declarar... O próximo capítulo é um dos meus preferidos... espero que vocês gostem também...

Prometo que o trarei em breve...

Agradeço aos _reviewers_:

**_dessinha-almeida,  
_****_Kalina Hura,  
_****_Gabii GLO xD,  
_****_Vick.y Pirena,  
_****_Ma Ling Chan,  
_****_Patty Yagami,  
_****_Pri-chan,  
_****_Shinoda Yuki,  
_****_Gheisinha Kinomoto,  
_****_Aninha,  
_****_Katryna Greenleaf Black,  
_****_Maríllya,  
_****_Yume Tsukishiro Kinomoto,  
_****_bruna c. m.,  
_****_Musette Fujiwara. _**

Beijinhos.

**_Yoru._**


	20. Capítulo 20

**Suteki da ne  
**Capítulo Vinte

Sakura se mexeu levemente, entreabrindo os olhos pesados de sono. Encontrava-se perdida entre o mundo dos sonhos. Sorriu levemente diante da visão do rosto de Shaoran e voltou a fechar os olhos, entregando-se novamente ao sono.

"Shaoran..." - sussurrou fracamente, agarrando-se ao tecido da camisa dele, aconchegando-se em seus braços. Pouco lhe importava se aquele fosse mais um truque de sua imaginação...

CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN

Ele abriu os olhos subitamente. Mal acreditava no que fizera. Realmente adormecera abraçando a garota? Será que estava maluco? O que faria se ela tivesse despertado? Afastou-se devagar, detendo-se por um instante ao sentir algo impedi-lo. Uma das mãos de Sakura estava segurando firmemente sua blusa. Abriu a mão da garota, dedo por dedo e, ao libertar-se, ouviu-a murmurar algo se mexendo levemente, fazendo-o prender a respiração e paralisando-o completamente.

'Faz as besteiras e depois fica com medo das conseqüências...' - ouviu a famosa voz de sua consciência repreendê-lo e, quando teve certeza de que ela não acordara, saiu do quarto.

Ao olhar pela janela e viu que o dia lá fora já estava clareando. Dobrou as cobertas que levara para a sala e havia estendido à toa sobre o sofá na noite anterior, deixando-as empilhadas, e foi até a cozinha fazer o café da manhã. Conforme a possibilidade de se ver em uma situação embaraçosa com a japonesa ia se extinguindo, um sorriso bobo começou a se desenhar em seu rosto ao pensar na deliciosa sensação de ter Sakura em seus braços.

CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN

Sakura rolou na cama, saindo lentamente do torpor que a envolvia. Espreguiçou-se demoradamente e abriu os olhos observando o teto do quarto, arregalando-os um pouco, ao perceber que o dormitório onde se encontrava não era o seu. Sentou-se na cama, observando o ambiente ao seu redor, tentando se localizar.

Lembrou-se, então, que estava no apartamento de Shaoran no final da tarde anterior e não havia voltado para casa. Suspirou pesadamente censurando-se por ter adormecido, reparando um pouco melhor nos detalhes do cômodo. Seus olhos foram capturados por um objeto sobre o criado mudo.

Esticou o braço, pegando o porta-retratos enquanto um sorriso se mantinha em seu rosto. Aquele objeto lhe trazia boas lembranças. Não se ateve à imagem que conhecia muito bem, pois era a mesma que mantinha em seu criado mudo; ao invés disso virou a moldura, lendo a inscrição que se encontrava na parte de trás, antes de voltar a colocá-lo no lugar.

Deitando-se novamente na cama, pôde sentir o perfume de Shaoran no travesseiro quando respirou profundamente. Fechou os olhos, encolhendo-se e aspirando novamente aquele aroma.

Uma imagem, um tanto fora de foco, veio à sua mente: o rosto de Shaoran adormecido e bem próximo ao seu. Era estranho, mas quase podia sentir os braços do rapaz envolvendo-a; riu balançando a cabeça. Sem dúvida o perfume do rapaz havia mexido com sua cabeça durante a noite fazendo-a sonhar tamanho absurdo.

Decidiu que estava na hora de se levantar, teria que passar em casa antes de ir para o colégio. Arrumou a cama, perguntando-se onde Shaoran teria passado a noite.

"Provavelmente na sala..." - murmurou, balançando a cabeça. Subitamente parou, levando ambas as mãos ao rosto ao lembrar que seu pai sairia de casa mais cedo àquele dia. - "E eu estou sem as minhas chaves!" - bateu de leve na testa se repreendendo.

Enquanto se perguntava o que faria, ouviu a campainha tocar, seguida de vozes que logo cessaram.

Ficou vermelha quando, ao abrir a porta do cômodo, ainda pensando no que faria, deparou-se com Shaoran, que trazia algumas cobertas nos braços. Ficaram se encarando um pouco constrangidos. Ela ao se lembrar do sonho; ele ao pensar em onde dormira.

"Bom dia, Shaoran..." - ela sorriu, vendo-o relaxar.

"Muito bom dia, Sakura! Espero que tenha dormido bem...".

"Ahm,... e-eu... dormi muito bem, obrigada!" - abaixou um pouco os olhos. – "Desculpe por ter feito você dormir na sala...".

"N-não se preocupe com isso..." – ele comentou desviando o rosto. - "O seu pai trouxe suas coisas..." - falou, apontando para uma bolsa que estava sobre o sofá. - "Por que não toma uma ducha e se troca para ir ao colégio?" - perguntou, entrando no quarto e deixando as cobertas sobre a cama. - "As toalhas estão no armário do banheiro..." - passou a mão pelos cabelos, bagunçando-os. - "Pode se arrumar enquanto eu termino de preparar o desjejum. Eu me arrumo depois!" - sorriu, vendo-a pegar a bolsa com as bochechas rosadas e se encaminhar ao banheiro.

"Obrigada, Shaoran!" - ela parou antes de fechar a porta e sorriu com carinho. - "E desculpe novamente pelo incômodo!" - pediu humildemente.

"Não foi incômodo algum ter você aqui..." – respondeu ao vê-la fechar a porta. - 'Nunca seria...' - pensou, retornando para a cozinha.

CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN

Entraram na sala de aula juntos, cumprimentando os colegas. Shaoran parou para conversar com alguns rapazes, perto ao quadro-negro, enquanto Sakura seguia para seu lugar.

"Bom dia, Sakura!" - Rika falou, aproximando-se da amiga.

"Ah! Oi, Rika!" - sorriu, largando a bolsa sobre a carteira. - "Tudo bem?" - perguntou, alegremente.

"Sim! E com você? Aconteceu alguma coisa para deixá-la feliz desse jeito?" - a garota perguntou curiosa.

"Não aconteceu nada..." - falou sem convencer a amiga. - "É só que eu tive um sonho muito bom essa noite..." - sorriu envergonhada.

"E toda essa alegria é por causa de um sonho?" - a jovem de cabelos acaju estranhou, vendo Sakura abaixar levemente o rosto.

"Às vezes, quando o que desejamos não está ao nosso alcance..." - disse, com um triste sorriso nos lábios, desviando o olhar para Shaoran. - "Os sonhos são o mais próximo da realidade que chegaremos de possuí-los..." - completou, aumentando o sorriso ao vê-lo virar-se para ela.

CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN

"O que você está lendo?" - Isamu perguntou parando em frente ao banco onde a garota se encontrava sentada, vendo-a interromper a leitura e encará-lo em seguida.

"'Sem Coração' É um livro de uma autora nova: Cherry-Hi, conhece?" - respondeu sorrindo suavemente. – "É muito bom! Meio misterioso...".

"Vou dar uma olhada mais tarde..." – sorriu ternamente, sentando-se ao lado dela. – "Está esperando alguém?" - ele questionou, curiosamente.

"Sim. Tomoyo ficou de se encontrar comigo aqui..." - suspirou pesadamente, abaixando um pouco a cabeça e erguendo-a em seguida para encarar o rapaz. - "Você tem treino hoje?" - questionou vendo-o negar.

"Não, estou indo para Tokyo daqui alguns minutos para fazer meu passaporte..." - respondeu com a voz cansada.

"É verdade! Você passou no exame para a bolsa de Futebol na França, não é?" - ela abriu um sorriso ao vê-lo concordar. - "Meus parabéns!".

"Obrigado!" - disse notando a presença de alguém que os observava com cara de poucos amigos. - "Eu percebi que vocês voltaram a se falar..." - comentou, percebendo que ela desviara o olhar na direção em que Li estava.

"Eu não sei ao certo o que é pior..." - falava sem desviar o olhar de Shaoran. - "Não tê-lo da forma como eu quero ou não tê-lo por perto..." - suspirou pesadamente, voltando a encarar o rapaz de cabelos negros. Ficaram em silêncio durante alguns instantes.

"Nós não temos conversado muito ultimamente..." - ele comentou. - "Espero que não esteja magoada comigo, Sakura..." - disse baixinho, vendo-a negar com a cabeça.

"Não estou. Não se preocupe!" - ela sorriu. - "Se não fosse você, teria sido eu a desistir..." - falou abaixando a cabeça. - "Já conversamos sobre isso!".

"Sei disso, mas queria ter certeza..." - sorriu fracamente. - "Eu a admiro muito por suportar toda essa situação..." - colocou uma das mãos sobre o ombro dela e deu-lhe um beijo no rosto, levantando-se em seguida. - "Tenho que ir agora. Até amanhã..." - disse antes de se afastar deixando-a sozinha novamente.

CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN

Shaoran viu Sakura voltar a ler o livro que tinha nas mãos enquanto o rapaz se afastava. Mesmo sabendo que o que houve entre os dois terminara e que Sakura gostava de outra pessoa, não apreciava que Yoshida se aproximasse dela. E, o fato de eles continuarem a se falar normalmente, certamente o incomodava, afinal, o japonês ainda demonstrava sentir algo por Sakura.

Sorriu levemente ao vê-la repousar o livro sobre o colo, encarando o céu, antes de voltar os olhos esmeraldinos em sua direção. Ele ajeitou a mochila sobre os ombros e, lentamente, caminhou até ela, sentindo seu coração dar pulos de alegria dentro do peito.

**_I wish I were the sun shining  
_**_Queria ser o sol brilhando  
**On your face--caressing like a lover  
**em sua face--acariciando como um amante  
**I would wrap you in a warm embrace--**_  
_Iria abraçá-la em um abraço morno--  
**We'd be holdin' one another  
**Seguraríamos um ao outro_

Sentou-se ao lado dela sorrindo e observando o vento passear debochado por entre os cabelos sedosos, embalando-os em uma dança alegre.

"O que tem planejado para hoje?" - ele questionou, fazendo-a contrair os ombros.

"Não sei! Estou totalmente à mercê de Tomoyo, hoje!" - respondeu desanimada.

"Vocês combinaram de se encontrar aqui?" - perguntou, olhando ao redor, procurando a morena.

"Sim, mas é o último encontro do coral, ela falou que iria demorar um pouquinho..." - sorriu, olhando no relógio. - "Comentou que queria fazer compras para a viagem, mas... ficar andando no _shopping_, vendo vitrines não é minha programação favorita..." - ergueu o olhar para o prédio do colégio.

"Não há nada que você esteja precisando comprar para levar?" - ele perguntou, vendo-a ficar pensativa.

"Uhm... eu preciso de um agasalho novo..." - abaixou a cabeça, colocando uma parte do cabelo atrás da orelha, voltando-se para o rapaz com um sorriso, iluminado pelos suaves raios do sol que conseguiam vencer as nuvens que o escondia.

Sakura estremeceu ao deparar-se com o olhar que Shaoran lhe lançava. Os olhos chocolate tinham aquele leve brilho que tanto a atraía e os lábios estavam suavemente curvados, esboçando um sorriso.

**_(I'm jealous of the sun)  
_**_(Estou com ciúmes do sol)  
**I'm jealous of the sun**_  
_Estou com ciúmes do sol  
**(Jealous of the sun) Oh,  
**(Ciúmes do sol) Oh,  
**I'm jealous of the sun  
**Estou com ciúmes do sol_

Shaoran desejou, com todo seu ser, poder abraçá-la naquele momento, e experimentar o mel daqueles lábios, mas o que fez foi desviar o olhar, lembrando-se de voltar a respirar. Permaneceram algum tempo em silêncio; ele observava os galhos sem folhas das árvores, enquanto uma sensação de melancolia lhe envolvia o coração. Dentro de poucos dias as aulas se encerrariam e eles diriam adeus àquele lugar que fora palco de tantos acontecimentos em suas vidas e ele...

Ele teria que voltar para Hong Kong.

Esse era um dos motivos pelo qual hesitava contar o que sentia... De que adiantaria contar se estava de partida? Mas também não queria ir embora sem dizer nada. Era um dilema e tanto o que estava enfrentando.

**_Oh, I don't wanna share you with_**  
_Oh, Não quero dividi-la com  
**Nothing else--I gotta have you to myself  
**nada mais--Tenho que tê-la para mim  
**Oh--I can't help it--I'm so in love--  
**Oh--Não posso evitar--Estou tão apaixonado--  
**I just can't get you close enough, no  
**Não posso trazê-la perto o suficiente, não_

Tomoyo e Eriol se aproximaram, retirando-o de seus pensamentos.

"Olá, vocês dois!" - Tomoyo sorriu, vendo Sakura se levantar, enquanto Shaoran cumprimentou-a silenciosamente com a cabeça, permanecendo sentado. - "Pronta para nosso passeio, Sakura?" - a garota questionou animada, vendo a amiga suspirar.

"E eu tenho escolha? Você me intimou a acompanhá-la..." - riu da expressão triste que a morena fez.

"Hei, isso não é verdade! Você havia me prometido que iríamos fazer as compras juntas..." - indignou-se, olhando para Shaoran em seguida. - "Além do mais, não temos muito tempo para conversar ultimamente, já que você e o Li não se largam mais..." – disse inocentemente, deixando ambos constrangidos.

"Tomoyo..." - Eriol a chamou, balançando negativamente a cabeça com uma leve censura em seu olhar. Sakura os encarou com um pouco de curiosidade.

"O quê?" – a corista perguntou, fazendo-se de ingênua, vendo o namorado abrir um sorriso. - "Hei! Vocês não querem nos acompanhar, rapazes?" - perguntou, mudando de assunto, alegremente.

"Sinto muito, Tomoyo!" - Li sorriu para a garota, desviando o olhar para Sakura. A idéia de poder passar uma tarde com a garota, mesmo que os amigos estivessem junto, agradava-o imensamente, mas não poderia. - "Tenho uma porção de coisas para arrumar em casa e preciso aproveitar que estou de folga..." - suspirou.

"É verdade... você comentou que iria começar a encaixotar as coisas para sua mudança..." - Eriol se lembrou, fazendo tanto o rapaz quanto Sakura olharem para o chão. - "Precisa de alguma ajuda?" - prontificou-se, sorrindo. - "Eu não tenho nada para fazer hoje e já faz algum tempo que nós dois não temos uma boa conversa, meu amigo..." - falou, olhando para Tomoyo.

"Se quiser, eu também posso passar lá para ajudar..." - Sakura apressou-se em dizer. Não queria demorar mais que o necessário fazendo compras com a amiga, entretanto não foi isso o que veio à mente do chinês. Shaoran olhou de Sakura para Eriol, com um olhar triste no rosto, que só foi percebido por Tomoyo.

'Ele realmente está achando que Sakura gosta de Eriol' – concluiu em pensamento, balançando negativamente a cabeça. - "O que é isso?" - a morena perguntou, com um meio sorriso nos lábios, chamando a atenção dos três. - "Vocês dois têm tanta pressa assim para que o Li vá embora?" - questionou em tom de brincadeira.

"É claro que não, Tomoyo!" - Sakura exclamou, sentindo o coração pesado. - "É só que..." - abaixou a cabeça, suspirando, sem completar a frase.

Shaoran a observou cabisbaixa, e com o olhar suave se voltou para o casal suspirando pesadamente.

"Vocês poderiam nos dar licença?" - pediu, vendo os amigos assentirem após trocarem um sorriso e se afastarem.

Sakura observava Shaoran discretamente, quando ele desviou os olhos de Eriol e Tomoyo voltando-se para ela. Ele se ergueu do banco, parando a sua frente e, após tocar suavemente seus ombros, com um sorriso doce nos lábios, deslizou gentilmente as mãos até o meio das costas, abraçando-a de forma carinhosa, apoiando seu queixo na cabeça dela.

"Não quero vê-la assim, Sakura... Passamos tanto tempo sem nos falar e, agora que nos acertamos, você fica triste..." - inspirou o perfume que os cabelos dela exalavam.

Sakura encostou a fronte no peito do rapaz, enquanto seus braços envolviam-no pela cintura.

Buscava clareza para que pudesse entender a confusão que sentia com as atitudes dele; não que ela não gostasse das demonstrações de carinho do chinês, mas a cada dia que se passava ele se tornava mais atencioso e a única coisa na qual ela conseguia pensar era que o momento em que se despediriam estava se aproximando.

"Eu não quero que você vá embora..." - sussurrou, sentindo-o apertar um pouco mais o abraço.

"E eu também não estou muito satisfeito por ter que partir, mas..." - interrompeu-se, suspirando.

"... Mas ingressar na Faculdade em Hong Kong sempre foi sua meta, seu maior sonho..." - disse, erguendo um pouco a cabeça, para fitar os orbes castanhos. Suspirou. - "Eu acho que vou me sentir um pouco perdida por aqui, no próximo ano..." - riu sem humor, voltando a encostar a cabeça no peito dele.

"Não pense nisso..." - a voz dele soou um pouco falha. - "Eu mesmo tenho evitado fazê-lo..." - sentiu-a balançar positivamente a cabeça contra seu peito. - "Sei que temos pouco tempo agora, mas, ao invés de nos lamentarmos por isso, vamos aproveitar essas três semanas que nos resta da melhor maneira possível..." - afastou-a levemente de si e encarou os orbes verdes com um sorriso no rosto. - "Além disso, sei que não será a mesma coisa, mas, eu voltar para Hong Kong, não significa que nunca mais nos veremos..." - acariciou o rosto dela, fazendo-a sorrir. - "E, se eu me lembro bem, você está devendo uma visita à minha mãe..." - falou, rindo juntamente com ela.

"Tem razão..." - ela suspirou suavemente. Desviou o olhar por cima do ombro do rapaz, vendo Tomoyo e Eriol, observando-os. - "Eu acho que agora devo ir... Eu prometi a Tomoyo que iria com ela fazer as compras de Na..." - cobriu a boca com as mãos, calando-se imediatamente.

"Hei,... o que a senhorita está armando?" - questionou com uma sobrancelha erguida.

"Eu? Nada!" - disse inocentemente e se afastando alguns passos do rapaz.

"Você não me engana, Sakura Kinomoto!" - falou fingindo impaciência, dando alguns passos na direção dela, fazendo-a sair correndo. Depois de algum tempo fugindo dele, Sakura se encontrava escondida atrás de Tomoyo que, assim como Eriol, ria da brincadeira.

"Detesto interromper o clima dos pombinhos,..." – a morena disse, fazendo ambos pararem um tanto envergonhados. - "mas temos muito que fazer hoje ainda, Sakura! Ou você se esqueceu _daquilo_...?" - a morena disse com um sorriso de cumplicidade.

"Tomoyo..." - Sakura repreendeu-a murmurando entre os dentes e olhando de esguelha para o chinês.

"É melhor tomarmos nossos caminhos, então..." - Eriol deu um leve tapa nas costas de Shaoran olhando para a namorada em seguida.

"Certo!" - ele concordou balançando a cabeça. Viu Eriol parar em frente a Tomoyo e sussurrar algumas palavras em seu ouvido, antes de inclinar-se para beijá-la suavemente. Desviou o olhar para Sakura que abaixara a cabeça. Quando ela ergueu o rosto novamente, seus olhos traziam um brilho de tristeza tão grande que apertava o coração do rapaz com o pensamento de que ela gostava do inglês. Shaoran apenas percebeu que Eriol se encontrava ao seu lado quando Sakura desviou seu olhar, voltando-se para Tomoyo.

"Até amanhã, Li!" - a jovem de olhos ametista disse com um sorriso nos lábios, puxando Sakura pela mão.

"Tchau, rapazes!" - Sakura apressou-se em falar, antes de ser arrastada para muito longe.

"Até amanhã! Divirtam-se..." – Li falou simplesmente. Voltou-se para Eriol que as observava e abaixou a cabeça com pensamentos confusos.

"Vamos, Shaoran! Há algo que eu quero falar com você..." – o inglês respirou profundamente, com um raro olhar sério no rosto.

CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN­­

Um vento frio, típico do inverno já havia se instalado sobre a cidade, mas esse pequeno detalhe não diminuíra a animação do grupo de alunos do terceiro colegial que se encontrava no pátio do colégio. Aguardavam a chegada do ônibus que os levaria para aquela que, provavelmente, seria a última atividade que fariam juntos. As primeiras estrelas despontavam no firmamento, mas o ambiente, bem iluminado, atrapalhava um pouco a percepção da passagem do tempo.

O assunto mais discutido do momento era o fato que perderiam a festa de formatura, que decidiram trocar por alguns dias a mais na estação de esqui.

Um rapaz estava isolado dos pequenos grupos, apenas sentado na beira da fonte, olhando para o portão, com a bagagem próxima a seus pés. Estava com os pensamentos um pouco agitados e toda sua energia se esvaía quando se lembrava da discussão que tivera com Yamazato no dia anterior. Ela ficara insistindo que, como _idealizadora_ _da_ _viagem_, exigia ter sua parte nos créditos da excursão e que também queria que ele cumprisse com seus deveres de namorado e se sentasse ao lado dela durante a viagem. Isso os fez discutir até a exaustão e só terminou com a ameaça velada dela de fazer um escândalo diante de todos os colegas, caso não conseguisse o que queria.

Sentia-se mal-humorado ao pensar em fazer a viagem ao lado de Akio, quando, intimamente, havia imaginado passar aquele tempo ao lado de Sakura. Não! Aquilo não iria acontecer. Ela poderia fazer o que quisesse, mas não o iria convencê-lo a tomá-la por parceira de viagem.

O que mais o irritava, entretanto, era o fato de, apesar de já ter dito a ela, mais de uma vez, que o namoro havia terminado e de ter cortado ao máximo o contato com ela socialmente, a ruiva continuava a agir como se ainda estivessem juntos. Tudo bem que não havia anunciado aos quatro ventos que não estavam mais juntos, por considerar um assunto delicado para ficar explicando, mas, quando seus amigos perguntavam, ele confirmava que havia acabado.

"Nossa! Você está tão abatido, querido..." – ouviu uma voz dizer suavemente, tirando-o de seus pensamentos. Ele encarou a garota que, mantendo um sorriso no rosto, sentara-se ao seu lado.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" – questionou, voltando a olhar para o portão.

"Que memória fraca a sua. Eu já lhe disse ontem que, como nós somos os padrinhos dessa viagem, temos que, pelo menos, fingir que não há nada errado..." – falou calmamente, passando a mão delicadamente pelo braço dele.

Shaoran se ergueu, afastando-se bruscamente da garota, encarando-a nos olhos.

"O que você quer dizer com 'nós somos os padrinhos dessa viagem'?" – questionou com a voz fria. – "O que você fez, além de dar a brilhante idéia de fazermos a excursão?" – viu-a abrir a boca para retrucar, mas não deu tempo de responder. – "Nada! Você não ajudou em nada! Enquanto eu tive que me desdobrar em três para conseguir acertar todos os detalhes da viagem, estudar e fazer o trabalho na lanchonete, tudo o que você fez foi me cobrar atenção!" – quase gritava muito irritado, fazendo-a se levantar.

"Shaoran, não faça escândalo!" – ela pediu, segurando uma das mãos dele, mas foi interrompida.

"Há! _Eu_ não fazer escândalo? Você sabe ser discreta quando lhe é conveniente, não é?" – puxou a mão e afastando-se mais um passo. – "Agora me deixe em paz! E _não_ se faça de magoada!" – vociferou, vendo-a abrir a boca para falar, com uma expressão tristonha no rosto. – "Você sabe muito bem que não vai funcionar!" – completou, antes de se afastar.

CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN­­

Sakura olhava de forma cansada para o portão do colégio, sem prestar atenção à conversa de Naoko e Rika que estavam ao seu lado. Suspirou pesadamente, desviando o olhar do portão para a fonte do pátio, reparando que Shaoran não se encontrava mais lá.

Assustou-se ao ouvir a voz do rapaz vindo de suas costas e se voltou para ele com um sorriso meio constrangido, quando ele lhe perguntou se estava passando mal.

"Não. Está tudo bem!" – disse, sem que ele acreditasse. – "É que Touya está lá em casa, desde ontem à noite, e ficou me perturbando por causa da viagem..." – suspirou, abaixando ligeiramente a cabeça, erguendo-a com um sorriso no rosto. – "Nada demais..." – deu de ombros, voltando o olhar para o portão ao ouvir certa agitação.

"O nosso ônibus chegou." – o chinês falou com a expressão fechada.

"E o que o está incomodando?" – questionou, vendo-o erguer um pouco a mão, tentando encontrar palavras.

"Akio está ameaçando fazer uma cena se eu não me sentar ao lado dela no ônibus hoje...".

"Mas, Shaoran, ela é sua namorada e..." – Sakura começou a argumentar, mas foi interrompida.

"Sakura..." – ele a encarou ternamente, meneando levemente a cabeça com um pequeno sorriso. – "Ela não...".

"Hei, Li, o motorista está procurando pelo organizador da viagem..." – Yamazaki o avisou, aproximando-se.

Shaoran fechou brevemente os olhos, respirando profundamente, antes de encarar Sakura novamente.

"Nós continuamos essa conversa mais tarde..." – informou, antes de pegar sua mala.

"Shaoran..." – Sakura o chamou suavemente. – "Não importa o que esteja acontecendo entre vocês agora, mas se você puder evitar, é melhor não provocar a Yamazato e estragar o clima da viagem..." – sorriu, tristemente. – "Eu realmente quero que esse passeio se torne memorável para todos nós...".

Ele a encarou em silêncio e, após alguns segundos, assentiu suspirando profundamente.

"Só porque você está me pedindo..." – ele adicionou, antes de ir à direção do ônibus.

"Você é má, Kinomoto!" – Yamazaki comentou em tom de troça, depois que o chinês se afastara.

"O que eu fiz?" – ela indagou confusa.

"Praticamente forçou o Li a viajar ao lado da Yamazato quando ele podia passar esse tempo de maneira muito mais agradável com você...".

Sakura meneou a cabeça, evitando olhar para o rapaz.

"Eu sei que ela pisou na bola e Shaoran está bastante chateado, mas ele ainda deve sentir algo por ela, caso contrário já teria terminado...".

"Mas, Sakura..." – foi Naoko quem a interrompeu. – "Eles terminaram..." – disse, recebendo um olhar assustado.

"Sim, no dia da reunião lá na lanchonete..." – Yamazaki completou a informação. – "É estranho que você não estivesse sabendo...".

"O Li não fez nenhuma declaração pública, mas você deve ter percebido que ele nem mesmo está mais usando a aliança de compromisso..." – Rika comentou.

"E-eu... achei que ele a tivesse perdido. Ele sempre foi um pouco desleixado com acessórios. Nem sei mais quantos relógios ele já perdeu desde que nos conhecemos...".

"Eu sou tão desleixado quanto o Li, mas nunca perderia o meu anel de namoro..." – Yamazaki riu de lado. – "Se bem que eu não namoro a Yamazato... vai saber...".

"E você me chamou de cruel..." – Sakura riu levemente indo em direção à fila para colocar a bagagem na parte inferior do ônibus, adentrando-o alguns minutos depois.

"Aqui, Sakura!" – Tomoyo acenou, apontando um lugar a sua frente.

"Ah, obrigada!" – a jovem sorriu, indo até o assento que a amiga havia reservado para ela, sentando-se virada para trás. – "Assim poderemos conversar um pouco durante a viagem..." – riu, olhando para Eriol, que estava sentado ao lado da namorada. – "Ou talvez não!" – fez o casal rir.

"Diga-me, Sakura, você já esteve na estação para onde estamos indo?" – questionou Eriol, recebendo a atenção da garota, novamente.

"Ainda não, Eriol..." – disse, com os olhos cintilando de animação. – "Meus avós já comentaram sobre as estações do norte, mas nunca nos afastamos muito de Kyoto..." – suspirou levemente. – "De qualquer maneira, quando liguei para eles pedindo sugestões, indicaram logo os hotéis de _Sendai_, por serem menos freqüentados e tão bons quanto os outros..." – sorriu.

"Só acho uma pena que grande parte da viagem será feita durante a noite e não poderemos apreciar a paisagem..." – Tomoyo comentou, atraindo a atenção da amiga.

"É..." – sorriu levemente, abaixando o olhar e reparando que os amigos estavam de mãos dadas. Suspirou, sorrindo tristemente para o casal e virou-se para frente, sentando-se corretamente na poltrona.

Olhou rapidamente para a garota de cabelos negros ao seu lado, que conversava com algumas amigas nas poltronas da frente. Sentia-se, de certa forma, deslocada.

Fechou brevemente os olhos e se pegou desejando estar ao lado de Shaoran naquele momento, da mesma forma que Eriol se encontrava com Tomoyo. Arrependeu-se de ter pedido a Li que aplacasse Yamazato para não criar confusão e, então se lembrou do que os amigos haviam comentado. Será que aquilo era verdade?

Naquele momento, Shaoran entrou no ônibus parecendo irritado, sendo seguido de perto pela ruiva. A expressão dele suavizou um pouco quando seus olhares se cruzaram antes que ele se sentasse algumas poltronas à frente. Ela logo em seguida notou o olhar encolerizado de Akio voltado para si. Deteve-se, devolvendo a mirada assassina, sem se deixar intimidar até que a outra se sentou.

'Essa vai ser uma longa viagem...' – a jovem pensou, suspirando profundamente e inclinando levemente a poltrona conseguir uma melhor visão do aparelho de TV.

CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN

Mexeu-se devagar ao ouvir murmúrios dos colegas e abriu os olhos, espreguiçando-se. Voltou-se para a janela e viu que ainda estava um pouco escuro lá fora, apesar de toda claridade da neve branca.

"Sabe dizer onde estamos?" – ela perguntou para a colega que estava sentada ao seu lado.

"Não faz muito tempo que passamos pela entrada da estação... parece que logo estaremos chegando ao hotel..." – a garota respondeu sorrindo.

Sakura se ajeitou na poltrona, tentando encontrar uma posição menos dolorida depois da noite mal-dormida, sem muito sucesso. Passar tantas horas dentro de um ônibus, era sem dúvida a pior parte de se viajar.

"Até que foi bem rápido, não acha, Sakura?" – Tomoyo perguntou com o queixo apoiado no encosto da poltrona da amiga.

"Você achou? Para mim, demorou séculos..." – reclamou, abafando um bocejo.

"Sim, realmente demorou, mas a expectativa era que a viagem durasse doze horas, por causa da nevasca de ontem à tarde, mas o percurso todo foi feito em pouco mais de nove..." – sorriu, vendo a garota de olhos verdes consultar o relógio.

"É mesmo, não são nem quatro da manhã..." – suspirou. – "Não é à toa que ainda esteja tão escuro lá fora..." – voltou-se levemente para trás, podendo ver apenas o rosto de Eriol, que estava adormecido e continuando a conversar com Tomoyo em voz baixa.

Em alguns minutos o veículo parou e os jovens desceram, alvoroçados. Alguns ansiosos para o início das atividades, outros para poder ter algumas horas de sono até o almoço.

Os funcionários do hotel não demoraram em acomodar todos em seus respectivos quartos.

"Fiquem a vontade, senhoritas! Qualquer coisa que esteja faltando é só solicitar ao serviço de quarto..." – sorriu o carregador, ao deixar Tomoyo e Sakura no quarto que dividiriam.

Sakura riu, quando Tomoyo caiu na cama após fechar a porta. Meneou a cabeça divertidamente enquanto observava o cômodo. Tinha um armário embutido mediano com duas portas, em uma das paredes; duas camas de solteiro em paralelo, uma janela grande coberta por cortinas verde-claras, assim como as colchas que cobriam as camas e o estranho pássaro no brasão do hotel. A porta do banheiro ficava ao lado do armário.

"Tomoyo, venha ver isso!" – chamou a morena ao parar em frente à janela, fazendo-a se levantar, meio a contragosto e resmungando que queria descansar um pouco. – "Não é lindo?" – indagou, apontando para os alvos picos das montanhas contrastando com o ébano celeste e as pistas de esqui abrindo caminho entre os pinheiros. A resposta de Tomoyo foi um longo bocejo.

"Desculpe..." – Tomoyo murmurou, fazendo a amiga rir. – "Tenho certeza que a paisagem ainda será linda quando amanhecer..." – declarou, indo até sua mala. – "Agora, vamos nos trocar e descansar um pouco, Sakura...".

"Está bem! Afinal, um grande dia nos espera mais tarde!" – sorriu, pegando também o pijama.

CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN

Sakura se levantou, depois de ficar rolando na cama por mais de meia hora sem conseguir dormir. Por mais que estivesse cansada, não estava com sono, então, sem fazer barulho, levantou-se e vestindo o agasalho por sobre o pijama saiu do quarto, para não acordar Tomoyo.

O ar nos corredores do hotel estava mais gelado que no quarto, ela encolheu-se por causa do frio e pôs-se a caminho do saguão onde vira uma grande lareira no caminho para o dormitório.

Sentou-se no sofá em frente à lareira, aquecendo-se no calor gentil do fogo e relaxando enquanto assistia à dança das chamas. Sua mente vagava entre a eufórica ansiedade da viagem e algumas perguntas que vinha remoendo nas últimas horas.

'Se Shaoran realmente terminou com Akio, por que, então, não me disse nada a respeito?' – era a principal dúvida que vinha incomodando-a lá no cantinho de sua mente.

Lembrou-se, então que Shaoran ia lhe contar algo e fora interrompido por Yamazaki quando o ônibus chegou.

'Eu havia chamado a atenção dele para o fato de ser natural que Yamazato quisesse fazer a viagem ao lado dele, uma vez que eram namorados...'.

_"Sakura... Ela não..."­_

'...não é mais minha namorada...' – ela pensou que aquele seria um final perfeito para a frase.

Estava distraída; o calor e a tranqüilidade do fogo começavam a deixá-la sonolenta. Deitou a cabeça pesada sobre o encosto e fechou os olhos, começando a cogitar que deveria voltar para o quarto, mas, antes que pudesse tomar uma decisão, ouviu vozes, que pareciam entrar no salão discutindo; não precisou de mais que um segundo para identificá-las.

"Até aonde pretende me levar para conversar, Akio?" – Shaoran dizia, num misto de tédio e irritação. – "Você me pediu cinco minutos e seu tempo está passando...".

Eles estavam na porta, bem distantes da lareira, e a sala estava mergulhada na penumbra, então, para não interrompê-los, Sakura aproveitou para se encolher sobre o sofá, mas de maneira que pudesse vê-los.

"Eu não sabia que tinha tempo contado para ficar junto do meu namorado..." – Sakura sentiu um nó na garganta enquanto suas esperanças eram estraçalhadas pelas palavras da ruiva, mas essa sensação foi de curta duração, e, ao invés de parar, seu coração acelerou quando o chinês respondeu com um tom de cansaço na voz.

"Quantas vezes eu ainda vou precisar repetir que acabou, Akio? Eu não sou mais seu namorado!"

"Mas, Shaoran..." – tentava argumentar.

"Nada de 'mas'! Eu já estou ficando cansado dessa sua insistência. Deixe-me em paz, por favor...".

"Eu sei que você não está falando sério..." – ela começou com tom de choro, fazendo-o suspirar impacientemente. – "Porque, se estivesse, não teria aceitado viajar ao meu lado...".

"Você não me deixou muita escolha ao ameaçar fazer um escândalo..." – ele disse categoricamente. – "Na realidade, se Sakura não tivesse me pedido para impedir que você estragasse o clima da viagem, pouco me importaria se você iria ou não armar uma cena...".

Sakura sentiu o coração se aquecer diante daquela declaração; Shaoran suportara uma viagem de nove horas ao lado de alguém a quem mal conseguia suportar apenas por que havia lhe pedido. Pensou também em como se sentira sozinha dentro do ônibus, desejando que ele estivesse ao seu lado.

"Sakura, Sakura, Sakura, Sakura..." – a ruiva repetiu sarcasticamente. – "Você fala da Kinomoto como se ela fosse a oitava maravilha do mundo, quando sabe, na verdade, que é tudo culpa dela! Que foi ela quem nos separou..." – Yamazato praticamente cuspiu as palavras, de uma maneira que era tanto arrogante quanto cheia de mágoas.

"Não é culpa dela e você sabe disso!" – Shaoran rebateu.

"Então por que você está fazendo isso? Por que está desistindo do que nós temos?" – a garota indagava.

"Sinceramente, eu não vou repetir toda a ladainha pela milésima vez..." – ele se virou para sair.

"Espera, Shaoran, aonde você vai?" – segurou-o pelo braço.

"Eu vou para o meu quarto dormir porque eu estou cansado..." – fez uma breve pausa, afastando-se do toque da garota. – "Eu não entendo o que mais você quer que eu faça... Eu já lhe expliquei de tantas maneiras... O que mais eu preciso fazer para que você entenda que não estamos mais juntos?" – começava a impacientar-se.

"Como você pode ser tão estúpido?" – ela quis saber, inconformada. – "Não acredito que vai realmente me trocar por aquela oferecida da Kin-...". Sakura se remexeu inquieta no sofá.

"Não ouse... completar... essa frase!" – Shaoran interrompeu a ruiva friamente, entre os dentes.

'O que a Yamazato quer dizer com "oferecida", afinal.' – Sakura se perguntou observando-os entreolharem-se: ela exasperada e ele ofegante, inspirando profundamente com os punhos cerrados.

"E não envolva Sakura nisso! Ela não tem nada a ver com o que acontece entre você e eu..." – Shaoran rebateu.

Sakura se sentia orgulhosa de Shaoran por ele a estar defendendo tão prontamente. Agora sabia que ele estava realmente livre das garras da ruiva.

'Me decepcionei tantas vezes diante da apatia dele quando ele ainda namorava a Yam-...' – teve seus pensamentos interrompidos pela voz da garota.

"Como não? Se você terminou comigo por estar apaixonado pela Kinomoto..." – ela retorquiu acusadora, fazendo Sakura sobressaltar-se.

Os olhos verdes se arregalaram em espanto. Seria possível? Seria verdade? Depois de tanto tempo, de tanto sofrimento, ela finalmente teria seus sentimentos correspondidos?

O tempo que se passou entre a revelação de Yamazato e a resposta de Shaoran pareceu se arrastar por horas sem fim, o coração acelerado no peito da jovem parecia à beira de um colapso. Os olhos fixos na imagem inerte do rapaz, que nem sequer havia se abalado diante da declaração da 'ex-namorada'. Ela se sentia prestes a explodir de apreensão e, quando ele finalmente se pronunciou, sua ansiedade era tanta que ela quase desmaiou, independente de qual seria a resposta.

"O que você espera que eu diga? Eu não vou negar isso..." – ele começou com a voz gentil, fazendo lágrimas escorrerem pelos orbes esmeralda, obrigando Sakura a cobrir a boca com as mãos para não ter sua presença denunciada pelos soluços que ameaçavam escapar de sua garganta. Foi como se uma enxurrada atravessasse o peito da jovem, levando embora toda tristeza e insegurança que estiveram guardados ali. – "E eu sei que você acha que ela é culpada por não termos dado certo, mas não existem culpados quando o assunto é Amor, porque amar alguém não um crime, é uma dádiva!... Agora, se você realmente precisa de um vilão a quem responsabilizar, então eu espero que culpe a mim, e somente a mim!" – afirmou seriamente.

"Não há nada que eu possa fazer para mudar isso, não é?" – Yamazato suspirou cansada. Shaoran meneou calmamente a cabeça. – "Eu imaginei, mas tinha que fazer uma última tentativa..." – riu levemente, sem alegria. – "Embora eu ache que seja melhor assim que continuar mantendo a grande farsa que sempre foi nosso namoro...".

"Por que você diz isso?" – ele estranhou.

"Eu devia ter rejeitado seu pedido de namoro, e tê-lo feito correr para os braços de Kinomoto, como sempre fazia..." – suspirou, e fez uma longa pausa. – "Teríamos evitado problemas, para os três..." – completou, com a voz levemente embargada e odiou-se por isso.

"Mesmo naquela época, você já sabia que eu..." – ela não o deixou continuar.

"Que você era apaixonado pela sua _melhor_ _amiga_?" – questionou com um sorriso de deboche que logo desapareceu. – "E como não perceberia?" – fez uma pausa evitando encará-lo. – "Você nunca olhou para mim da forma que o faz com ela..." – ela falava com a voz trêmula.

"Eriol, Tomoyo e até mesmo o senhor Kinomoto já haviam percebido o que eu realmente sentia por Sakura; e agora você me diz isso..." – passou a mão pelos cabelos, desconsertado. – "Eu acho que fui realmente o único a não perceber... E ainda dizem que somos os únicos capazes de entender o que se passa em nosso coração...".

"A Kinomoto ainda não sabe como você se sente, não é?" – ela o encarou atenciosamente. – "Quando pretende contar a ela?".

"Antes de voltarmos a Tomoeda..." – encolheu os ombros. – "Não sei o que ela vai responder, mas eu decidi que não vou mais mentir sobre meus sentimentos..." – ele disse bocejando. – "Desculpe...".

De repente, ficou difícil suportar vê-lo ali sem que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa para mudar a situação. Apressou-se em dizer:

"Tudo bem. É melhor você ir descansar agora, não vou mais segurá-lo aqui..." – Akio sorriu tristemente, vendo-o concordar. Mas ele não se mexeu, parecia estar procurando algo mais para falar.

"Uhm...".

"Vá logo, antes que mude de idéia!" – disse em tom de brincadeira, para disfarçar a tristeza que sentia. – "Ah, Shaoran..." – chamou-o quando ele se virou para sair. – "Obrigada por tudo...".

Ele a encarou um pouco confuso, mas ela não se explicou; apenas se afastou da porta do saguão, aproximando-se de uma das grandes janelas e observando a fina neve que caía lá fora.

Yamazato viu, pelo reflexo na janela, o momento exato em que Shaoran saiu da sala e, em definitivo, de sua vida.

Seu namoro com Shaoran havia terminado e, por mais que tivesse tentado, ela não conseguira impedir. Revoltava-se ao pensar que não podia realmente dizer que o perdera. Tinha a sensação de que ele nunca fora realmente seu... E isso lhe doía tanto que fazia o seu coração apertar. Lágrimas silenciosas rolaram por seu rosto e ela se pôs a lembrar dos momentos, que vivera com ele...

Fora algo totalmente inesperado, mas o jeito carinhoso que ele tinha de tratá-la no início do namoro conseguira, de alguma forma, aquecer seu coração e derreter a camada de arrogância que havia nele. Em pouco tempo, deu-se conta que estava apaixonada por ele. De verdade! Tentou, de várias maneiras, reprimir aquele sentimento, mas não conseguira... Ele se fortalecia dentro de si. Mas sua relação com Shaoran já havia começado a se deteriorar.

E quando pensou que, com o afastamento entre ele e a Kinomoto, o rapaz lhe entregaria o coração em uma bandeja, foi que ele começou a se afastar de si e a negligenciar o namoro. Ele se apaixonava cada vez mais pela melhor amiga e não importava o que ele dissesse, como ele justificasse isso... era tudo por causa daquela maldita Kinomoto.

Secou os olhos com rispidez. Não iria chorar por aquilo; não era uma garotinha chorona. Controlando-se melhor, saiu do salão da lareira, sem ter percebido, em nenhum momento, que era observada.

Quando Sakura se viu novamente sozinha em meio à penumbra, ainda estava em choque pela descoberta dos sentimentos de Shaoran, mas, mais que isso, sentia-se espantada por ter-se apanhado sentindo um pouco de pena de Yamazato, mesmo depois de tudo o que ela lhe fizera, durante os instantes em que ela se rendera ao pranto.

Mas esse assunto não ocupou sua mente por muito tempo, após a ruiva sair da sala. Sentia-se renovada, animada, nas nuvens por saber que tinha seus sentimentos correspondidos. Fora uma agradável surpresa, mesmo que Shaoran não soubesse que ela estava escutando, e agora era a vez dela surpreendê-lo.

'Se ele pretende me contar o que sente antes de voltarmos a Tomoeda, então amanhã mesmo direi que o Amo...' – decidiu, levantando-se e, caminhando nas nuvens em direção ao quarto, sequer notara o frio em que se encontravam os corredores.

**_Continua..._**

CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN  
**_N/A_** – _Aiya_!... Como têm passado desde o Carnaval? Eu tenho corrido contra o tempo, mas finalmente consegui fechar o capítulo 20 do SDNoriginal...

Certo, vocês devem estar se perguntando: "Mas se é o SDN original, ela não devia postar o capítulo como da primeira vez?" E eu lhes respondo: "Sim! Eu deveria, mas me recusei, terminantemente, a fazer isso...". Sinto muito, mas achei que vocês mereciam algo melhor do que aquilo que estava escrito nesse capítulo. Tentei me controlar ao máximo pra não mexer nos capítulos dessa versão, mas não consegui. Espero que me perdoem e que curtam esse capítulo, literalmente, inédito do fic.

Muito bem! Eu estou trazendo um capítulo muitíssimo especial!!... Acho que não foi como vocês esperavam, mas a Sakura finalmente descobriu o que o Shaoran sente por ela e eu, particularmente, gostei muito dessa cena e ovesdropping... não é algo que a Sakura faria normalmente, mas, diante da situação, ela não teve muitas escolhas. E foi uma indiscrição que veio para o bem, certo?

Música do capítulo...  
**_I'm Jealous_**_ – Shania Twain_

Eu tenho que agradecer a: **Cherry, Mamãe, Dani-chan e Mary**, **Rô** por toda ajuda e apoio... E aos _Reviewers (da versão original)_:

_Meu **MUITO OBRIGADA** por tudo!!..._

**Amanda**, **Bruninha-chan**, **Lil**-**chan**, **Rafinha** **Himura** **Li**, **Linny**, **Nelly**, **Marjarie**, **AnGeL** **nAnDa**, **Hime** **Hayashi**, **Cherry**-**Hi**, **Sakura** **Mars**, **Aninha**, **Kaf**-**chan**, **Violet**, **Yoko**, **Andréia**, **Nina**, **Julia** **Yuri**, **Danizinha**, **Rô**, **Analu**, **Rubby**, **Ana** **Clara**, **killera**, **Merry**, **Pequena** **Dama**, **Kagome**-**Lilye**, **Anaisa**, **Pety**.

_Reviwers (da republicação):  
_**_HiddenStoryteller;  
AnnaMel;  
Fernanda Kowalewicz;  
kammilare;  
Pripoquinha;  
kimierosy;  
Geovana-chan;  
A-chan;  
Gheisinha Kinomoto;  
Ledger m.;  
Camila;  
Pri-chan;  
Vick.y Pirena;  
Shinoda Yuki-Preguiça de Lo...;  
dessinha-almeida;  
Camila;  
Ma Ling Chan;  
Gabii GLO xD;  
Mary-chan!;  
Bruna cm Yamashina;  
Maríllya;  
Katryna Greenleaf Black;  
Hitsumei-chan;  
Natsumi Shimizudani;  
Lilinda;  
Musette Fujiwara;  
MeRRyaNNe;  
_**E a **_Flor Batalha._**

Bem,... e esse capítulo é dedicado para **Tammy** e para **Andréia**... (que tal isso, suas maluquinhas?...).

_Beijinhos_.

**_Yoru._**

p.s.: Pessoal, para quem ainda não conhece os personagens de SDN, dê um pulo no meu perfil e confira as imagens clicando nos links. Eu me esforcei para conseguir retratá-los da melhor maneira possível. Além das imagens, tem ainda links para a comunidade de SDN no orkut e pra pasta da trilha sonora de SDNEE.


	21. Capítulo 21

**_Aviso:_** Este capítulo contém cenas que podem ser consideradas inapropriadas para a classificação do fic... Não acho que seja grande coisa, mas considerei melhor avisar... hehe...

_Boa leitura!_

* * *

**Suteki da ne  
**Capítulo Vinte e Um

"Estou satisfeita!" – Sakura suspirou alegremente, repousando a xícara na mesa e observando Tomoyo encará-la com estranhamento. – "O que foi?".

"É que você acordou tão bem humorada hoje..." – comentou, ouvindo a outra dar uma risadinha, olhando para a porta por onde Shaoran e Eriol acabavam de passar. – "Aconteceu alguma coisa com Shaoran?" – a morena perguntou, notando um leve constrangimento da amiga à visão do rapaz.

"Por quê? O que você acha que poderia acontecer entre eu e o Shaoran, hein... Tomoyo?" – indagou em voz baixa e ergueu uma sobrancelha, deixando a morena um tanto confusa. – "Será que você sabe de algo que eu não sei?".

"Isso depende do quanto você está sabendo..." – Tomoyo sorriu de lado, vendo Sakura rir mais um pouco.

"Eu sei o suficiente..." – afirmou, enfática. – "E, apesar de ter descoberto que você esteve escondendo algumas coisas, estou tão feliz que nem me importo...".

"Como foi isso? Ele finalmente lhe disse como se sente?" – mordeu os lábios ao ver a amiga menear negativamente a cabeça.

"Não foi exatamente para mim que ele disse..." – Sakura olhou na direção do chinês, aumentando o sorriso ao notar que ele a observava. – "Eu não consegui dormir quando chegamos e fui para o salão, não querendo acordar você, quando ele e Yamazato chegaram discutindo...".

"Então você... ouviu a conversa dos dois?" – arregalou os olhos ametista, rindo suavemente.

"Eu sei que foi indiscrição de minha parte, mas foi para o melhor. Porque, além de saber que aquele baka também gosta de mim, fiquei sabendo que você, Eriol e, surpreenda-se, papai já sabiam de tudo e não foram capazes de me contar...".

"Não é bem assim!" – Tomoyo se defendeu. – "O que você pensaria, se ao invés de contar a você o que ele sente, eu dissesse a ele como você se sente?" – questionou, fazendo-a suspirar pesadamente.

"Você tem razão... E eu sei que não me contou nada antes porque, na verdade, cabe apenas a nós dois resolvermos isso..." – pegou a mão da corista sorrindo. – "Eu vou contar tudo a ele hoje..." – revelou, surpreendendo a amiga.

"Sakura! Isso é...!" – exclamou, elevando a voz.

"Tomoyo!" – Sakura gritou, fazendo-a calar-se enquanto ambas caiam na risada.

CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN

Shaoran voltara para seu quarto logo após o desjejum, precisando fazer uma ligação e, agora, quase uma hora depois, ainda andava de um lado para o outro com o telefone colado ao ouvido. Suspirou pesadamente, observando as nuvens se acumularem lentamente sobre os picos das montanhas, e se perguntou quando o velho caduco no outro lado da linha pararia de tagarelar números e cifras que ele simplesmente não conseguia visualizar.

"...como pode ver, está tudo certo, então só precisamos que você assine o contrato para fechar o negócio..." – concluiu o homem, autoritariamente. – "A reunião está marcada para o dia vinte e oito, estou lhe enviando um e-mail com todos os dados, inclusive os pontos do contrato que serão modificados seguindo as sugestões de nossos sócios, e um advogado da Empresa irá acompanhá-lo para garantir que tudo esteja de acordo com o combinado...".

"Entendi. Verificarei os e-mails assim que puder..." - Shaoran olhou para a porta, vendo Eriol parar casualmente, cruzando os braços. – "Agora, se me der licença, eu preciso ir..." – e sem esperar por uma resposta, desligou o aparelho.

"Pela sua cara, acho que já sei do que se tratava..." – Eriol comentou, entrando e sendo seguido pelo amigo.

"Pior que ouvir o velho falar, por mais de meia hora, dando instruções sobre o que fazer e não fazer, o que observar no contrato, sobre mudanças de cláusulas e parágrafos, é ouvi-lo dizer que um advogado estará comigo quando eu for assinar o maldito contrato..." – comentou irritado. – "Por que, então, desperdiça o meu tempo? Eu nem concordo em estar indo fechar esse negócio uma vez que ainda não sou oficialmente um membro da empresa...".

"Mas eles disseram que você ganhou poder de decisão ao completar 18 anos, não é?" – o inglês indagou, recebendo assentimento. Ficaram em silêncio por alguns instantes. – "Falando em poder de decisão, quanto das ações dos Yamazato nós estaremos controlando quando vocês assinarem o contrato?".

"Fechamos a compra de dezoito por cento da companhia, com os trinta e dois que vocês adquiriram temos metade da empresa..." – Shaoran respondeu, pressionando levemente a têmpora. – "Se não se importa, Eriol, eu não quero falar sobre isso agora..." – alongou-se demoradamente. – "Acho que vou dar uma volta porque ainda não consegui aproveitar muito de nosso passeio..." – acenou levemente antes de se retirar.

CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN

Sakura deixou seu livro de lado, olhando, entediada, pela janela e vendo o céu se tornar cada vez mais cinzento. Notou que, apesar de ainda não passar das quatro da tarde, já começava a escurecer lá fora. Ela suspirou olhando seus amigos espalhados pela sala da lareira, alguns sentados nas mesas de jogos e outros nos sofás conversando animadamente, uma vez que a gerência do hotel desaconselhara a saída e as atividades externas naquela tarde. Mas, apesar do clima leve do ambiente, ela começava a ficar incomodada com alguma coisa. Levantou-se e atravessou a sala, aproximando-se da mesa onde Tomoyo e as outras meninas conversavam.

"Com licença, mas alguma de vocês viu Shaoran essa tarde?" – indagou, vendo-as negar.

"Talvez ele esteja com Eriol por aí..." – Naoko sugeriu.

"Não... Eriol esteve jogando xadrez com Yamazaki pela última hora..." – Tomoyo respondeu, apontando para a mesa onde o namorado se encontrava.

"Não o vejo desde o café da manhã..." – Sakura voltou a olhar pela janela. – "Eu estou ficando preocupada..." – murmurou, sem perceber que era observada por um par de olhos azuis na mesa ao lado.

CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN

Akio rolou os olhos, estranhando o estado de aflição que Kinomoto aparentava; não conseguia entender muito bem o motivo para tanta ansiedade.

'O Shaoran não está por aqui, qual o problema?' – indagou-se, percebendo a freqüência com que o olhar da garota se voltava para a janela.

Foi então que compreendeu o porquê de a outra estar apreensiva. O tempo havia mudado repentinamente: até o horário do almoço o céu era de um azul límpido, mas, agora, nuvens carregadas cobriam cada pedacinho do firmamento.

'E se Shaoran estiver lá fora?' – pensou, olhando na mesma direção que a garota. Mas logo dispensou a idéia. Shaoran era sensato e não ficaria lá fora com o tempo daquele jeito. Mesmo que tivesse saído, com certeza, já haveria de ter retornado à uma hora dessas. Voltou a observar Sakura, com um sorriso travesso surgindo nos lábios enquanto uma idéia se iluminava em sua mente. Já que a Kinomoto lhe roubara o namorado, deveria, pelo menos, diverti-la um pouco durante aquela viagem.

"Ele saiu..." – disse, seriamente, assustando tanto Sakura quanto as outras garotas que estavam na mesa. Sakura virou o rosto, evitando encará-la, parecendo, de certa forma, constrangida.

"Como assim 'saiu'?" – Tomoyo perguntou.

"Acho que foi até as pistas de esqui antes de o gerente avisar sobre a tempestade que está vindo; eu o vi indo em direção ao teleférico..." – explicou, notando que Sakura se agitava sem saber o que fazer.

"Mas já faz tempo que foi dado o aviso..." – Rika comentou, tentando tranqüilizar Sakura. – "Há essa hora ele já deve ter voltado...".

"Não acho..." – Yamazato deu um tom pensativo à própria voz, atraindo a atenção de Sakura. – "Se ele tivesse voltado, estaria aqui... Afinal, todos os amigos dele estão aqui..." – afirmou, olhando no fundo dos olhos da Kinomoto, deixando-a pálida e desconfortável.

"Acho que devíamos perguntar ao Eriol se o Li não estava no quarto..." – Tomoyo sugeriu, fazendo Sakura recuperar parte da cor nas bochechas.

"Tem razão..." – Naoko concordou, levantando-se enquanto via a amiga encaminhar-se até a mesa onde os rapazes jogavam.

"Eriol, você viu Shaoran?" – indagou, nervosa, interrompendo-os.

"Só o vi de manhã, quando ele saiu para dar uma volta..." – deu de ombros, vendo Sakura sobressaltar-se e arregalar os olhos como que tomando uma decisão. Virou-se e ia se afastando dos amigos quando sentiu que alguém a segurava pelo braço.

"Solte-me, Tomoyo! Eu preciso ir..." – disse, encarando firmemente os olhos ametista da garota. – "Eu não posso ficar aqui parada enquanto algo ruim pode estar acontecendo a ele, você sabe... Principalmente, não agora..." – soltou-se das mãos da morena, saindo da sala em disparada.

"O que foi que houve?" – Eriol indagou estranhando a situação.

Yamazato se ergueu em silêncio, vendo a garota se afastar em um piscar de olhos.

'Ela acreditou...' - sentiu uma pontada no peito pensando que aquela era a medida do quanto a garota amava Shaoran. Não saberia dizer se chegaria ao ponto de se arriscar dessa forma pelo rapaz, mesmo tendo certeza de estar apaixonada. Provavelmente, não. Ficaria inquieta e ansiosa, mas não sairia atrás dele. Lentamente, caminhou até onde os amigos de Kinomoto estavam.

"Vocês não vão impedi-la? Vão deixá-la sair com esse tempo?" – indagou, espantada.

Tomoyo arqueou as sobrancelhas, inquiridora. Seria possível que a ruiva estivesse preocupada com Sakura?

"Por kami! Tomoyo..." – Rika a chamou, apontando para a porta, por onde Shaoran entrava. O rapaz parecia ter acabado de sair de um banho, com os cabelos ainda úmidos.

"Ele estava no hotel...!" – exclamou com um pulo, correndo até o chinês. – "Ande! Rápido! Se você se apressar pode alcançá-la antes que ela pegue o teleférico!" – gritou, puxando-o em direção à saída e atraindo a atenção de todos na sala.

"Tomoyo, você vai arrancar meu braço desse jeito!" – Shaoran se assustou. – "Além disso, de quem você está falando? Quem está indo para o teleférico com um tempo desses?" – mal terminara de fazer a pergunta quando se dera conta da resposta. - "Onde está Sakura?" – indagou com a expressão assustada.

"Ela ficou preocupada por não tê-lo visto aqui a tarde inteira e foi procurá-lo lá fora..." – disse nervosamente, vendo o rapaz correr para a janela. Havia alguém se encaminhando ao teleférico.

"Eu não estou com um bom pressentimento..." – Li murmurou, encaminhando-se à saída. – "Mas o que ela tem na cabeça para sair com uma nevasca prestes a cair?" – indagou em voz alta, exaltado.

"Eu já disse. Ela foi atrás de você!" – Tomoyo respondeu, fazendo-o parar por um instante, confuso.

"Por quê? Não faz sentido..." – seu rosto todo transmitia a preocupação que estava sentindo, mas Tomoyo notou um pequeno brilho de esperança no fundo dos olhos do rapaz quando ele fez aquela pergunta.

"Também não faz sentido você ir atrás dela..." – a garota respondeu erguendo uma sobrancelha. – "Por que vai, então?".

"É... é diferente..." – meneou a cabeça.

"Será mesmo?" – Tomoyo sorriu confiante, fazendo-o arregalar os olhos.

"O-o que eu ainda estou fazendo aqui?" - ele se perguntou, saindo da sala, sendo seguido de perto por Tomoyo e Eriol. O resto da turma apenas o observava de longe.

"Vocês podem não conseguir voltar antes da nevasca começar..." – Eriol se pronunciou preocupado. – "Mas acho que já sabe disso..." – viu Shaoran concordar, levemente com a cabeça. – "Vai arriscar, assim mesmo?" – questionou erguendo, levemente, uma sobrancelha.

"Eu, sinceramente, não entendo porque motivo você insiste em fazer as perguntas quando já sabe a reposta..." – sorriu de lado, virando-se de costas para o casal.

Os dois o viram sumir aos poucos na distância, em silêncio. Os pinheiros se agitavam e o vento fazia um zunido incômodo.

"Isso está me soando como um mau agouro, Eriol..." – Tomoyo falou, sentindo o namorado abraçar-lhe a cintura.

O britânico ficou em silêncio olhando para o chinês, enquanto um sorriso se formava em seu rosto, algo dentro dele dizia que não era necessário se preocupar.

"Tenho certeza que eles estarão bem. Mas, por precaução, vamos esperar quinze minutos e depois avisaremos ao responsável pelas pistas que os dois não estão no hotel..." – falou, conduzindo-a novamente para dentro. Não perceberam que os primeiros flocos de neve começavam a cair sobre a montanha.

CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN

Shaoran descia por uma pequena inclinação, lutando contra o vento que lhe dificultava a visibilidade. Suspirou profundamente, a locomoção estava longe de ser uma preocupação naquele momento. Havia certa dor em seu peito que parecia aumentar na mesma intensidade da neve que caía. E se alguma coisa acontecesse a ela? Ele nunca conseguiria se perdoar.

Chegou a uma elevação e parou, olhando em volta; ainda não conseguia ver o hotel, em parte por causa da distância, mas principalmente por causa da nevasca. Ao voltar sua atenção para o caminho, teve a impressão de ver alguém correndo desaparecer na próxima curva.

"Sakura!" – sussurrou, reiniciando a descida. Tinha que tomar cuidado para não escorregar e cair ou acabaria rolando montanha abaixo. Repreendeu-se por não ter lembrado de pegar um esqui, mas estava com tanta pressa que isso nem lhe passou pela cabeça na hora. Além disso, havia a possibilidade de não lhe deixarem subir a montanha atrás de Sakura. Parou assim que alcançou outra inclinação. Embora estivesse angustiado, estranhava e se sentia culpado por estar um pouco feliz com o fato de Sakura ter saído sob aquelas condições.

_Ela foi atrás de você!..._

Talvez estivesse confundindo o significado das palavras de Tomoyo, mas a verdade era que estava esperançoso... Se a garota saíra a sua procura, arriscando-se de forma tão irresponsável, havia uma grande possibilidade de, talvez, retribuir aos seus sentimentos. Quando a encontrasse ele precisava dizer a Sakura o que sentia... ou nunca iria se perdoar por tamanha covardia.

Levou um dos braços a frente do rosto, protegendo-o da neve que o atingia com certa violência. A tempestade estava armada, o vento uivava e sua visibilidade diminuía a cada segundo. Estava chegando à última curva daquele trecho da rampa quando, novamente, viu a pessoa a quem estava perseguindo. Não mais descia a montanha, mas se afastava da pista, indo em direção às árvores.

"Sakura! Espere!" – gritou, precipitando-se na descida. Ao vê-la voltar-se para trás, diminuiu a velocidade enquanto se aproximava.

"Shaoran?" – ela o olhou, parecendo confusa por um instante, mas então começou a correr em direção ao rapaz, jogando-se sobre ele e fazendo-o cair com tudo no chão. – "Shaoran! Eu fiquei tão preocupada... Tive tanto medo..." – disse contra o peito do rapaz, que a abraçava, aliviado.

"Está tudo bem, agora. Eu estou aqui, não precisa mais se preocupar..." – afagava-lhe os cabelos, emocionado. – "Mas você me deu um susto tremendo, sabia? Saindo do hotel com uma nevasca se armando...".

"Você estava no hotel?" – ela o encarou arregalando os olhos. – "Mas eles disseram que você estava aqui fora, que havia saído..." – ajoelhou-se ao lado dele, permitindo que se sentasse.

"Eu saí, mas foi antes do almoço... e, mesmo que eu estivesse aqui fora, como pôde sair numa situação assim tão perigosa? Em que estava pensando?" – repreendeu-a levemente, fazendo-a erguer o rosto e encará-lo seriamente. A intensidade dos olhos verdes que o encaravam fez com que a neve e tudo mais ao seu redor, subitamente, desaparecesse.

"Pra ser sincera, eu só conseguia pensar que você estava correndo perigo aqui fora e que se algo acontecesse a você eu nunca me perdoaria por..." – ofegou, com olhos se enchendo de lágrimas.

"Hei, não precisa chorar. Eu...".

"Não me interrompa!" – ela se aborreceu, espantando-o. – "É isso que sempre acontece quando eu tento falar desse assunto. Sempre tem alguém interrompendo. Isso me deixa tão frustrada..." – suspirou, vendo-o piscar confuso. – "Eu sei que já deveria ter lhe contado sobre isso, mas você também não colabora. Toda vez que eu crio coragem para conversar a esse respeito você mexe com a minha cabeça e fica mandando sinais confusos. Eu nunca sei o que pensar..." – suspirou resignada. Shaoran franziu a sobrancelha e abriu a boca para falar alguma coisa, mas ela recomeçou. – "E eu sei que é um pensamento egoísta, mas a verdade é que eu não conseguiria me perdoar se algo acontecesse a você. Não depois de todo esse tempo de indecisão..." – sussurrou, encarando-o de uma maneira que causou um arrepio por todo o corpo do rapaz. – "Depois de ter demorado tanto para conseguir coragem de dizer que..." - fez uma breve pausa: o jeito que Shaoran a encarava fazia com que ela esquecesse de respirar.

"Dizer _o quê_?" – indagou impacientemente, vendo-a começar a rir e menear a cabeça levemente. Sakura levou a mão ao rosto dele, mergulhando nos olhos castanhos que conhecia tão bem.

Shaoran sentiu o toque delicado e não pôde mais se controlar: tomou os lábios dela entre os seus. O toque era tão doce quanto ele se lembrava; ficou impressionado em como um gesto tão sutil lhe causava tamanho turbilhão. Afastaram-se apenas o suficiente para que pudessem olhar nos olhos um do outro. Ela sorriu enquanto as lágrimas de felicidade escorriam pelo seu queixo, um sorriso de limpidez tão intensa que o deixou com vontade de chorar.

"Hei... o que foi?" – ele perguntou, secando gentilmente o rosto dela.

"Você... me interrompeu... de volta..." – ela riu, aproximando-se lentamente e encostando a fronte na dele, encarando-o com os olhos marejados. - "Eu nem ao menos consigo dizer que e_u te amo_..." – concluiu, sentindo o coração bater fora de ritmo, descompassado.

Um sorriso se abriu lentamente nos lábios do rapaz, conforme aquela revelação se fixava em sua mente e coração, mas ele nada disse. Durante vários segundos ele permaneceu estático, apenas vendo o brilho dos olhos verdes.

"Então, você me ama..." – ele disse devagar acariciando de leve o rosto da moça. Sakura apenas confirmou com a cabeça, fazendo-o abrir ainda mais o sorriso. – "Eu desconfiava que sim..." – gracejou, fazendo-a sorrir levemente e dar um soco no braço dele, murmurando que ele era um mentiroso.

"Isso é tudo o que você tem a dizer?" – ela indagou tentando mostrar-se séria, mas simplesmente não parecia capaz de esconder o sorriso ou o brilho no olhar. Já sabia qual seria a resposta dele, mas queria ouvi-lo dizendo aquelas palavras olhando-a nos olhos.

"Não..." – abraçou-a fortemente e segurou-a bem perto de si, sussurrando em seu ouvido as palavras que ela tanto havia esperado.

Sakura riu, com o coração leve. Seria capaz de sair flutuando, não fosse o rapaz mantendo-a entre seus braços. Encarou-o apaixonadamente e passou os braços pelo pescoço do chinês, afagando-lhe os cabelos rebeldes.

O coração de Shaoran batia disparado no peito, ter a garota de seus sonhos entre seus braços e saber que ela correspondia ao que ele sentia era mais do que ele imaginava possível, então, ele a beijou, abraçando-a pela cintura e trazendo-a para mais perto de si; aprofundou o beijo, enquanto sua alma mergulhava em uma miríade de sensações.

Sakura deixou-se mergulhar, aproveitando cada uma das novas sensações que descobria. Há quanto tempo sonhava com aquele momento? Nem sabia mais. A única coisa que importava era o que estava sentindo naquele momento, e ela se sentia no paraíso: nada existia no mundo a não ser aquele instante.

Quando se afastaram, estavam ofegantes e encaravam, apaixonados, um ao outro com sorrisos em ambos os lábios. E então, subitamente, Shaoran despertou para o que acontecia ao seu redor.

"Nós temos que voltar ao hotel..." – disse, segurando-a pela mão. – "Está perigoso aqui fora...".

"Não acho que conseguiremos chegar lá com esse tempo..." – ela apontou para uma pequena casa há alguns metros de distância, próxima a algumas árvores, que até então havia passada desapercebida pelo rapaz. – "É melhor entrarmos ali até a tempestade passar...".

"Espero que seja uma das cabanas de primeiros-socorros da estação..." – falou, ao parar em frente à porta. – "Ou corremos o risco de estarmos invadindo propriedade privada..." – abriu a porta, para olhar o interior.

Havia um pequeno sofá de dois lugares em frente a um tapete de pêlo de carneiro, no centro do aposento, a poucos passos da entrada. No canto oposto à porta, próxima a três janelas basculantes dispostas lado a lado, via-se uma mesa médica e um armário médio de vidro, onde se viam vários vidros de remédio. Na parede lateral, havia uma lareira, apagada, e uma porta entreaberta que dava passagem a um banheiro.

"Parece que o aquecimento elétrico está funcionando. Vamos entrar..." – Shaoran sugeriu, vendo-a assentir.

"Nossa, meu agasalho está encharcado..." – Sakura suspirou, abrindo o zíper da jaqueta e o pendurando em um cabide preso à parede. O chinês entrou e fechou a porta, encostando-se a ela. – "É melhor tirar o seu casaco também para não ficar doente..." – ela disse, apontando para o cabide.

Shaoran retirou silenciosamente seu casaco e colocou-o no lugar que Sakura indicara. Enquanto isso, a garota seguiu até a janela, passando a observar a tempestade que se intensificava lá fora.

Ele se aproximou lentamente, abraçando-a pelas costas, e repousou o queixou no ombro dela, aspirando seu perfume. A neve continuava caindo com cada vez mais força, mas isso era algo sem conseqüência para os dois. Tudo o que importava era que podiam desfrutar a companhia um do outro e que se sentiam, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, tranqüilos, completos.

Sakura girou, dentro do abraço do rapaz, encarando-o e passando o braço por sua cintura, aninhando-se a ele, sem notar o som semelhante a um trovão, que se aproximava deles.

"O... o que é isso?" – Shaoran perguntou desviando o olhar para as paredes e reparando que o armário de remédios chacoalhava furiosamente. Sakura se encolheu ao ouvir um estrondo ensurdecedor que fez tremer toda a cabana.

"O que está acontecendo?" – agarrou-se à roupa de Shaoran, assustada, sentindo-o abraçá-la com mais força.

"Não sei!" – ele respondeu, tentando manter-se calmo. O mundo parecia estar desabando do lado de fora. – "Droga!" – ele murmurou, quando as luzes da cabana se apagaram e as lâmpadas de emergência se acenderam.

Após alguns minutos, o som esvaeceu e eles se separaram devagar; o chinês caminhou hesitantemente até a porta, sendo seguido de perto pela garota.

"Sakura, vá um pouco para trás..." – ele pediu, segurando a maçaneta com a respiração um pouco alterada. Afastou levemente a porta e viu um pouco de neve entrar na cabana pelo espaço. – "Ah! Era só o que me faltava!" – resmungou, abrindo-a totalmente, fazendo outros montinhos de neve caírem.

"Por _Kami_..." – Sakura exclamou, ao ver a barreira de neve que cobria totalmente a entrada. A única entrada da casa. – "Estamos... presos!" – ela sussurrou pausadamente, vendo-o fechar a porta e encostar-se a ela, preocupado.

CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN

A preocupação era palpável na sala da lareira. Todos os alunos da turma se encontravam apreensivos, observando a garota de cabelos negros conversar com o responsável pelo hotel.

"Mas o senhor tem que fazer alguma coisa!" – ela insistia, tentando manter a calma.

"Sinto muito, Srta. Daidouji, mas não há nada que eu possa fazer..." – o homem falou tão ou mais angustiado que a garota. – "Eu já alertei a equipe de resgate, assim que houver uma brecha na tempestade, eles percorrerão a estação atrás do Sr. Li e da Srta. Kinomoto..." – viu-a abrir a boca para retrucar, novamente, e respirou profundamente, pedindo por paciência.

"Tomoyo, por favor, acalme-se..." – Eriol a interrompeu, colocando uma mão sobre seu ombro. – "O Sr. Tadashi fez tudo o que estava ao seu alcance, agora temos que esperar e rezar para que eles tenham encontrado algum lugar para se proteger da tempestade..." – pegou-a pela mão, afastando-se do senhor que o agradeceu com um leve aceno.

"Tadashi!" – a recepcionista o chamou da porta da sala, sendo prontamente atendida. – "Eles disseram que a nevasca está parando, vão sair para dar uma busca agora..." – disse, fazendo-o respirar um pouco aliviado.

"Obrigado por avisar..." – sorriu levemente, vendo-a se afastar e voltou para o centro da sala. – "Uma boa notícia, mas não criem alarde..." – pediu, tendo a atenção de todos. – "A equipe de busca está saindo à procura de seus amigos nesse momento..." – disse, olhando para Eriol e chamando-o com um gesto da mão, vendo-o falar alguma coisa com a morena que segurava contra seu peito.

"Já volto, meu amor! Cuidem dela para mim..." - o inglês deixou Tomoyo aos cuidados de Rika e as outras garotas, indo até onde o homem se encontrava.

"O senhor é amigo próximo dos jovens que estão lá fora, certo?" – viu-o assentir. – "Venha comigo..." – pediu, deixando o recinto. – "Eu preciso alertar as famílias de ambos..." – disse, seguindo para seu escritório com o rapaz logo atrás.

CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN

Sakura estava sentada no sofá, observando Shaoran acender a lareira. Esfregava os braços, tentando aquecer-se, uma vez que, com o aquecimento elétrico fora de funcionamento, a temperatura da casa caiu rapidamente.

"Acho que isso resolve um pouco..." – ele se ergueu, observando brevemente o fogo e voltando-se para ela com um sorriso encorajador. – "Logo, logo esquenta..." – disse, sentando-se ao lado dela e passando o braço por seu ombro. Ela se acomodou nos braços do rapaz, tremendo levemente e ele percebeu o quanto ela estava tensa. – "Você está preocupada, não é?" – acariciou levemente o rosto dela, vendo-a assentir.

"Quanto tempo acha que ficaremos presos aqui?" – Sakura indagou.

"Provavelmente até amanhã de manhã, já que são poucas as possibilidades de a tempestade passar antes de escurecer..." – suspirou, vendo-a abaixar a cabeça. – "Mas, hei... não precisa se preocupar, nós ficaremos bem! Acredite!" – beijou-a levemente na fronte. – "Além disso, tivemos sorte por estarmos aqui dentro no momento da avalanche...".

"Tem razão..." – Sakura respondeu mais calma. Foi realmente muita sorte e ela não estava ali sozinha. Tinha Shaoran ao seu lado. - "O que faremos?".

"Acho que não há muito que fazer. Só podemos esperar, agora..." – comentou, sentindo-a tremer novamente. – "Que tal sentarmos mais perto do fogo?" – sugeriu, puxando-a pela mão até o tapete, onde se sentaram, abraçados.

"Bem melhor..." – ela sorriu, suspirando. Ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo, observando as chamas e ouvindo o crepitar da madeira.

"Uhm... Sabe, tem uma coisa que eu ainda não entendi muito bem..." – Shaoran começou atraindo a atenção dela. – "Por que você achou que eu estava aqui fora?".

"Ah, isso é..." – ela suspirou pesadamente. – "Creio que tenha sido uma conclusão precipitada de minha parte..." – sorriu um pouco constrangida. – "Eu estava preocupada com você e a Yamazato disse que...".

"O quê? Ela enviou você para uma situação perigosa dessas?" – interrompeu-a, irritado. – "E como você acredita no que ela fala?".

"Como eu falei, eu me precipitei..." - tentou amenizar um pouco a situação. Realmente não acreditava que Yamazato seria assim tão má. - "Acho que Yamazato não pensou que eu fosse sair atrás de você quando falou que o viu na pista de esqui...".

"Isso não importa! Não se brinca com esse tipo de situação... Quando eu pôr minhas mãos nela...".

"Dê um desconto a ela!" – pediu firmemente. – "Afinal, não é fácil aceitar que a pessoa de quem você gosta está apaixonada por outra..." – disse com tristeza. Shaoran desviou o olhar, chateado.

"Você está falando por experiência própria, não é?" – comentou, espantando-a. Ela concordou, encarando-o diretamente.

'Parece que agora que nos declaramos ele percebe um pouco melhor como me senti todo esse tempo...' – ela considerou abrindo um tímido sorriso.

"Então era verdade que você estava gostando do Eriol, não é?" – indagou, fazendo-a se afastar, assombrada.

"O Eriol, o quê? Como assim 'gostando do...'? Do que você...? De onde você tirou essa idéia?" – quis saber. A reação dela o deixou um pouco confuso.

"Bem... ele me disse que...".

"_Ele_ quem? _Ele_, Eriol?" – questionou, incrédula. – "Ele... ele realmente lhe falou que eu..." – interrompeu a frase, suspirando exasperadamente.

"Bem, na verdade não... fui eu que deduzi..." – interrompeu-se, ao ouvi-la começar a rir, murmurando o nome do britânico.

'Acho que a existência dessa percepção _extra-sensorial_ a respeito da pessoa que você ama é algo que só existe em livros de romance, afinal...' – ela concluiu, respirando profundamente. Já devia ter aprendido a lição àquela altura. Se queria que ele soubesse de alguma coisa, precisaria contar a ele e não esperar que ele adivinhasse o que ou como estava se sentindo.

"Eu quero que você preste muita atenção no que eu vou dizer, agora..." – balançando negativamente a cabeça. - "Eu não sinto nada pelo Eriol, além de uma grande amizade. Nunca senti..." – sorriu levemente. – "Não que ele não seja atraente, muito pelo contrário. Eu consigo entender muito bem porque Tomoyo se apaixonou por ele..." – adicionou, vendo-o torcer o nariz. – "O fato é que, desde muito antes de ele entrar em minha vida, eu já havia entregado completamente meu coração para outra pessoa, mesmo que ele não soubesse disso, na época..." – pegou a mão dele e segurou-a junto ao seu peito, olhando-o diretamente nos olhos. – "E, se agora tem um coração batendo em meu peito, é porque _você_ _finalmente_ me entregou o seu, em retorno...".

"Você fala sério?" – indagou, emocionado.

"E você, realmente, pensou que eu gostasse de Hiiragizawa, Shaoran?" – ela perguntou, com um sorriso brincalhão no rosto.

"Quase cheguei a dar um soco nele por causa disso..." – respondeu, fazendo-a rir, descrente.

"Bobinho..." – respondeu, abraçando-o e encostando a cabeça no peito daquele que sempre possuíra seu coração, sentindo seus cabelos serem suavemente acarinhados.

Ele a acariciava na face, sentindo a pele macia e deslizou as mãos pelos cabelos, completamente encantado com tamanha perfeição. Ele não conseguiu resistir e tocou suavemente os lábios doces dela. Estava se tornando difícil permanecer perto dela sem tocá-la nem por um instante. Afastou-se e ficou olhando quase que hipnotizado para as duas belas esmeraldas cintilantes que possuía. Sua boca ganhou vida própria e percorreu o rosto alvo, com delicadeza, mas, insatisfeito, mergulhou pelo pescoço, afastando-lhe a blusa de gola alta. Descobriu-se dono de um desejo muito forte por ela. Um desejo incontrolável como nunca sentira antes, por ninguém.

Sakura fechou os olhos e deixou-se levar pelas sensações que ele despertava. Ela sentia-se deliciada com todo o carinho que via nos olhos dele. Ergueu a mão, passando-a pelos cabelos desalinhados e pelo rosto. Sorriu para si mesma e, num gesto mais ousado, beijou longamente o pescoço dele, sentindo-o suspirar de puro prazer. Sorriu ao vê-lo se aproximar ainda mais e sentiu seu corpo pegar fogo quando ele a beijou. A garota ergueu o rosto e seus olhos se encontraram. No lindo olhar âmbar dele, ela viu toda a paixão há tanto tempo reprimida.

A maneira como ela respondia a suas carícias pareceu atiçá-lo ainda mais e ele voltou a tomar sua boca, com renovada paixão. Aquelas sensações eram fantásticas, mágicas...

Quase sem perceber, eles foram se inclinando sobre o tapete felpudo, até se deitarem. O tecido estava frio, mas eles mal sentiram. Tudo o que havia, naquele momento, eram eles e a concretização daquele amor que, durante tanto tempo, sufocaram dentro de si, causando-lhes tamanha dor.

Lentamente, ele retirou cada peça de roupa de sua amada, enquanto Sakura também o despia devagar. Ela aproveitava cada momento, devorando com o olhar cada parte do corpo dele que aparecia e, não contente apenas em olhar, deslizava as mãos por cada pedacinho dele. Ele era, sem dúvida, o homem mais lindo do mundo... _E era todo seu!_

Li percorreu com as mãos cada nuance do corpo delicado de mulher, apreciando-o, sentindo-o, ouvindo-a suspirar entre seus beijos. Estava subjugado pelo prazer. Tinha que amá-la e fazê-la sua! Nada parecia ser tão certo.

Sakura se sentia no céu. Ele a tocava como se não fosse a primeira vez que se encontrassem naquela situação. Pareciam compartilhar a mesma alma e seus corpos haviam se tornado um. O rapaz beijava cada pedaço de seu corpo, deixando um rastro quente de paixão e ela tentava retribuir, queria que ele sentisse o mesmo que ela; acariciava a pele quente dele, passeando as mãos pelas costas e pelos músculos rijos, úmidos de suor...

Ele intensificou seus beijos, enquanto suas mãos procuravam o corpo dela, acariciando-a de forma íntima... Até que ela, finalmente, entregou-se a ele...

...Amaram-se, não porque eram dois jovens em busca do prazer ou da satisfação, mas para concretizar todo o amor que sentiam um pelo outro...

Após alcançarem o ápice do prazer, ele rolou para o lado e abraçou-a fortemente, beijando-lhe carinhosamente a testa.

Dizer que ele a havia levado aos céus ou ter mergulhado no mais profundo oceano não era nada comparado ao que a moça sentira. Os livros de romance que já lera onde os protagonistas tinham noites _calientes_ de amor, não passavam nem a metade da magia que ela experimentara. Nenhuma música badalada pelos melhores cantores tinha aquela melodia, aquele ritmo. Era algo indescritível, único... Algo que pertencia somente aos dois...

"Eu te amo tanto, Shaoran,... tanto..." – ela falou, escondendo seu rosto no pescoço dele.

"Eu também te amo, Sakura..." – disse, beijando-lhe a fronte. – "_Minha_ Sakura..." – murmurou, aconchegando-a um pouco melhor entre seus braços.

O sono logo veio, embalando-os em uma onda doce e terna, enquanto a neve lá fora voltava a cair, de forma mais suave.

CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN

Tomoyo estava sentada ao lado da janela na sala da lareira, estava ali desde que a equipe de resgate dera as buscas pelos amigos encerradas naquele dia. Olhava para o céu da noite, nuvens estavam espalhadas e a lua cheia se encontrava encoberta enquanto apenas uma ou outra estrela conseguia reluzir. Olhou para a lareira acesa sentindo toda a preocupação que a atormentava.

"Acalme-se, anjo!" – Eriol falou suavemente, sentando-se ao lado dela. – "Eles estão bem. Eu sinto isso..." – sorriu tentando passar-lhe alguma tranqüilidade.

"Como você pode ter certeza?" – ela o encarou com lágrimas nos olhos. – "Se eles estivessem realmente bem, já teríamos alguma notícia...".

Eriol sentiu-se terrivelmente mal por vê-la chorando. Aquela garota doce e delicada tornara-se a razão de sua felicidade e ele sabia o quão exagerado isso soava, mas era a verdade. Ele a amava com todas as suas forças. Aproximou-a de si abraçando-a ternamente.

"Conhecendo Shaoran, acredito que devam estar bem melhor do que nós..." – a garota o interrompeu, antes que pudesse completar a frase.

"Nós nem ao menos sabemos se eles estão juntos, Eriol!" – ela exclamou, aflita. – "E se Shaoran não a encontrou antes da tempestade? E se eles estiverem congelando embaixo de..." – parou de falar, sendo calada pelos lábios do namorado.

"Tomoyo, você devia conhecê-los melhor..." - afagou carinhosamente os cabelos negros da japonesa. – "Nenhum dos dois são amadores em montanhas, você sabe disso..." – disse, animador. - "E, também, Shaoran nunca permitiria que Sakura se machucasse..." – beijou a testa da garota em seus braços, sentindo que ela se agarrava a ele em busca de forças. – "Tenha um pouco mais de fé..." – pediu, vendo-a balançar lentamente a cabeça em concordância.

O relógio suíço da parede anunciava graciosamente que eram onze com seu pequeno e alegre cuco, indiferente aos sentimentos dos dois jovens que ali se encontravam.

O jovem inglês voltou seu olhar sobre o manto noturno, vendo que as nuvens se afastavam da lua, permitindo que ela brilhasse absoluta no firmamento. Um sorriso se formou em seu rosto.

'Com certeza estão melhor que nós...' – pensou ouvindo a voz de sua intuição. Sabia que dificilmente estaria enganado.

CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN

Shaoran remexeu-se um pouco antes de despertar e viu Sakura encolhida em seus braços. Estava muito frio ali. Percebeu que o fogo havia se apagado e por isso o casebre esfriava cada vez mais.

O sofá havia sido encostado na porta algumas horas atrás, bloqueando o ar gelado que entrava na casa por causa da neve e o tapete de pêlos de carneiro que cobria o chão de madeira do pequeno consultório lhes proporcionava alguma proteção, mas, apesar disso, o frio estava se tornando insuportável.

Levantou-se cuidadosamente e pegou mais algumas peças de lenha para reacender a lareira. Depois da missão cumprida, voltou-se para o tapete e viu Sakura acordada.

"Desculpe, eu lhe acordei?" – perguntou sem graça.

"Não..." – sorriu, balançando a cabeça. – "Nossa, como está frio..." – comentou esfregando os braços por cima do agasalho.

"Tem razão!" – suspirou, sentando-se ao lado dela. – "Temos que tomar cuidado para que o fogo não se apague novamente...".

Ficaram em silêncio durante algum tempo. Ela se aconchegou ao peito dele com um sorriso e um suspiro de satisfação.

Shaoran se sentia livre e completo, tendo aquela flor em seus braços. Aspirou o perfume que exalava de seu corpo e suspirou apaixonadamente. Deitaram-se abraçados, com Shaoran mantendo-a presa em seus braços de forma a aquecê-la. Ficaram encarando o fogo e Sakura começou a sentir os olhos pesados quando ele se pronunciou.

"Sabe, eu estava me perguntando..." – ele sussurrou suavemente. – "Por que você nunca me disse o que sentia?" – viu-a erguer o rosto.

"Não pensei que pudesse retribuir e..." – desviou o olhar fitando um ponto qualquer na parede. – "Estava sempre falando de Yamazato, eu..." – sentiu os lábios dele tocarem rapidamente os seus, impedindo-a de continuar.

"Quanto a isso, você poderia me perdoar?" – perguntou fazendo-a arregalar ligeiramente os olhos. – "Você deve ter sofrido tanto e eu nunca percebi o que se passava. Fui um grande egoísta..." – disse passando a mão sobre a face corada da jovem como se isso o acalmasse. – "Deve ter sido tão difícil..." – não sabia o que dizer. Se apenas pensar que Sakura gostava de outra pessoa o martirizava, não conseguiria suportar ouvi-la falar sobre essa pessoa quase em tempo integral da maneira que ela suportara.

"Foi muito mais que difícil..." – ela confessou olhando-o nos olhos com um terno sorriso. – "Mas, você me conhece, eu não agiria de forma diferente..." – suspirou. – "Contanto que você estivesse feliz, Shaoran, eu entregaria minha felicidade, mesmo que acabasse sofrendo...".

Ele abriu um belo sorriso cheio de amor por aquela bela mulher.

"Eu gostaria, então, de..." – murmurou aproximando seus rostos. – "...mostrar o lugar onde encontrei..." – tocou brevemente os lábios dela. – "...a verdadeira felicidade..." – completou beijando-a, de forma gentil e apaixonada.

**_Continua..._**

CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN  
_**N/A - **Aiya, minna!!_

Dessa vez não podem reclamar... esse capítulo veio na velocidade da luz... (Não exagera, também, _nee_, Yoru...).  
Como foi avisado no início do capítulo, as coisas ficaram um pouco intensas ali em cima, mas acho que nem foi tanto assim, né?... Espero que não pelo menos... Teve muita coisa nesse capítulo que foi novidade e não estava no texto original. Nem eu consigo mais dizer o que e onde... mas que tem, a isso tem...

Esse capítulo 21 é, na realidade, a segunda metade da primeira versão do capítulo 20 original... que era um capítulo medonho e enooooorme, apesar de ser um capítulo importante... Sinto-me envergonhada por ter escrito _**aquilo**_...

Então tenho que agradecer a **Cherry, _okaa-san_, Dani-chan e Mary**, **Rô** por toda ajuda e apoio...

E aos _Reviewers (da versão original)_: **Amanda**, **Bruninha-chan**, **Lil**-**chan**, **Rafinha** **Himura** **Li**, **Linny**, **Nelly**, **Marjarie**, **AnGeL** **nAnDa**, **Hime** **Hayashi**, **Cherry**-**Hi**, **Sakura** **Mars**, **Aninha**, **Kaf**-**chan**, **Violet**, **Yoko**, **Andréia**, **Nina**, **Julia** **Yuri**, **Danizinha**, **Rô**, **Analu**, **Rubby**, **Ana** **Clara**, **killera**, **Merry**, **Pequena** **Dama**, **Kagome**-**Lilye**, **Anaisa**, **Pety**.

_Aos reviewers_ (da repostagem)...  
**_Bruna cm Yamashina,  
Midori Gi-chan,  
HiddenStoryteller,  
Musette Fujiwara,  
Lara,  
Jump27,  
Ma Ling Chan,  
CeciliaBR,  
Maríllya,  
MeRRyaNNe,  
Aninha,  
Ana Pri-chan._**

_Meu **MUITO OBRIGADA** por tudo!!..._

É,... parece que finalmente estamos chegando a uma conclusão na história... Estou começando a sentir meu peito apertar ao mesmo tempo em que ele também parece ficar mais leve... é uma sensação complexa essa de que o dever está quase cumprido.  
Então, vejo vocês no próximo capítulo, que provavelmente, também não demorará para sair... (ah, sim... pretendo finalizar o sdn-original, antes de voltar a postar os capítulos de SDNEE...).

Hoje é dia 18 de setembro de 2008...

**_Yoru._**


	22. Capítulo 22

**Suteki da ne  
**Capítulo Vinte e Dois

Eriol adentrou a sala da lareira, bocejando. Ainda era cedo, o sol mal tinha despontado no horizonte e eram poucos os hóspedes que se encontravam acordados, mas a silhueta delicada de sua namorada, imóvel, apoiada no batente da janela, dava-lhe a certeza de que ela não estava ali há pouco tempo.

"Meu anjo..." – murmurou, abraçando-a por trás pela cintura. – "Você, ao menos, dormiu?"

"Como eu poderia?..." – a voz dela não era mais que um sussurro. – "Eles não foram encontrados ainda... e a equipe já partiu há cerca de uma hora..." – suspirou entristecida. – "E eu sei que não há novidades, porque não enviaram notícia alguma para o rádio do hotel..." – deitou a cabeça nos braços apoiados na janela. Eriol colou seu rosto ao de Tomoyo, sentindo os cabelos negros roçarem em seu pescoço.

"Você ouviu o que nos disseram ontem... Eles já devem estar terminando as buscas na pista e logo irão desbloquear as cabanas... Shaoran e Sakura devem estar em uma delas, não se preocupe..." – beijou-lhe levemente na curva do pescoço e virou-a de frente, tomando seus lábios suavemente. – "Venha... Você vai dormir um pouco agora..." – afastou-a da janela, com certa resistência.

"Mas eles podem achá-los e eu..." – foi calada pelos dedos dele.

"Eu juro que a acordo quando tivermos notícias... Agora, vamos! Você vai querer estar descansada _quando_ eles voltarem..." – sorriu suavemente. – "Ou quer que fiquem preocupados com você, por estar com a aparência tão cansada?" – ergueu uma sobrancelha, vendo-a esboçar um sorriso.

A morena deixou-se levar até o quarto pelo namorado, confiando na palavra dele e, finalmente, descansando, ciente de que não poderia fazer nada mais pelos amigos.

CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN

Sakura despertou lentamente enquanto sentia seus cabelos acariciados de forma suave. Abriu os olhos e encontrou os do amado, que lhe sorria.

"Bom dia..." – ouviu-o dizer baixinho.

"Bom dia..." – respondeu. Estremeceu levemente sentindo um pouco do frio em que a cabana se encontrava. O fogo da lareira havia se apagado fazia algumas horas e não havia mais lenha para queimar. Aconchegou-se melhor no abraço dele.

Shaoran riu, vendo-a encolher-se envergonhada quando seu estômago roncou.

"Isso não tem graça! É embaraçoso..." – reclamou, afastando-se. Os dois se sentaram e Sakura cruzou os braços emburrada.

"Não tem porque ficar envergonhada..." – ele disse suavemente, colocando uma mão sobre o ombro da garota. – "Agora, eu me preocuparia se fosse o meu estômago que estivesse roncando. Eu fico insuportável quando estou com fome..." – comentou, fazendo-a rir.

"É, fica mesmo..." – concordou, mostrando-lhe a língua com um sorriso.

"Venha aqui..." – segurou-a pela mão, puxando-a para seus braços. – "Porque eu já estou ficando com frio...".

"Está bem..." – concordou com um suspiro, apoiando-se no peito dele. – "Nada mais justo. Afinal, você me manteve aquecida durante a noite...".

Permaneceram em silêncio, e ela fechou os olhos, ouvindo as batidas do coração dele, começando a se sentir, novamente, sonolenta. Não havia sensação melhor que aquela de estar nos braços da pessoa amada...

"Sakura..." – ouviu-o chamar com urgência e levantou o rosto. Encontrou-o correndo os olhos pela cabana, de forma atenta. – "Está ouvindo isto?" – questionou.

"Não..." – calou-se em seguida, tentando ouvir algo além das batidas fortes do coração dele, tal como as suas próprias. Foi então que escutou alguma coisa; parecia um som metálico, mas não era um som que costumava ouvir. – "O que é isso?" – levantaram-se, ouvindo com atenção.

"Pás!... Estão desbloqueando a entrada! Consigo ouvir algumas vozes também!" – exclamou ele, com um sorriso de pura satisfação, enquanto estremecia levemente por causa do frio.

"Estamos salvos, Shaoran!" – jogou-se em seus braços e sorriu de felicidade ao ser girada por ele no ar. Shaoran a colocou no chão, acariciando-lhe o rosto e o cabelo enquanto se aproximava, pronto para beijá-la mais uma vez...

Mas foram interrompidos pelo estômago do rapaz que começava a reclamar de fome. Ele se afastou, um pouco sem-jeito.

"_'Não tem porque ficar envergonhado...'_" – ela riu imitando o tom de voz que ele usou, quando havia sido a barriga dela a reclamar. – "Ainda bem que nos encontraram. Assim não preciso agüentar você de mal-humor..." – brincou, abraçando-o pelo pescoço e fazendo sorrir.

"Está bem... eu mereci isso..." – meneou a cabeça, beijando-a brevemente.

"Tem alguém aí?" – separaram-se ao ouvir a voz abafada, pouco antes de algo bater na entrada. – "Alcancei a porta!" – a mesma voz exclamou, enquanto os sons das pás se intensificavam. – "Tem alguém aí?" – voltou a perguntar, batendo diretamente na porta.

"Estamos aqui!" – Shaoran respondeu, correndo até o sofá que bloqueava a entrada, afastando-o da parede, Sakura foi ajudá-lo.

"Estão aqui! Contatem o hotel!" – ouviram outra pessoa falar. Várias outras vozes começaram a se misturar em agitação, e, menos de um minuto depois, a porta foi aberta, clareando todo o ambiente e deixando a neve invadir o casebre.

A luz ofuscou a visão dos dois e, apesar da neve ainda cobrir metade da entrada, eles nem quiseram esperar o caminho ser totalmente desobstruído. Receberam cobertores e uma bebida quente, antes de serem transportados para o hotel.

CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN

Quase trinta jovens se encontravam na frente do hotel, aguardando a chegada dos amigos que estavam desaparecidos. Observavam, ansiosos, o grupo de resgate se aproximar rapidamente com os _snowmobiles_.

"Sabe onde eles estavam?" – Naoko questionou, curiosamente.

"Parece que se abrigaram em uma cabana..." – Rika explicou, contando o que ouviu pelo rádio.

"Nossa! Eles tiveram muita sorte..." – Chiharu comentou, sorrindo. – "E eu fiquei tão preocupada..." – suspirou, olhando os amigos se aproximarem.

"Não devíamos chamar a Tomoyo?" – Naoko perguntou, incomodada com a reação da garota se soubesse que fora excluída da 'recepção'.

"Hiiragizawa disse que faria isso..." – Yamazaki explicou, olhando, brevemente, para o hotel por sobre os ombros e voltando-se para frente em seguida.

Ao chegar, o casal foi cercado pelos colegas que queriam saber o que havia acontecido e como sobreviveram àquela tempestade. Sakura tentava responder a algumas questões, mas ninguém parecia disposto a realmente deixá-la falar.

"Abram caminho, por favor!" – o líder do resgate pediu, tentando levar os dois para o interior do hotel, sem conseguir resultados.

"Sakura!" – ouviu-se um grito emocionado e, num instante, todos se afastaram.

"Tomoyo?" – Sakura se assustou ao receber o forte abraço da morena e, após o choque inicial, retribuiu, emocionada.

"Que bom que está bem!" – ela murmurou, deixando algumas lágrimas de felicidade escorrerem por seu rosto. – "Fiquei tão preocupada..." – afastou-se, juntando as mãos na altura do peito. – "Aconteceu alguma coisa? Você se machucou? Está doente?" – perguntou rapidamente, fazendo Sakura sorrir.

"Eu estou bem!" – acalmou-a. – "Não me aconteceu nada!" – ergueu levemente o olhar para Eriol que estava alguns passos atrás e sorriu levemente, cumprimentou-o com a cabeça. – "Na realidade, eu não poderia estar melhor..." – completou sem conseguir esconder o sorriso. Tomoyo arregalou os olhos.

"Vamos entrar! Você precisa me contar _tudinho_......" – Tomoyo começou, puxando-a pela mão.

Sakura sorriu sem graça, olhando para Shaoran por cima do ombro que meneava a cabeça com um sorriso divertido nos lábios. Imaginou saber o que se passava pela mente do rapaz naquele momento e pensou que, dessa vez, não seria possível contar a amiga sobre _tudo_ o que aconteceu naquela cabana.

CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN

"Tomoyo, eu realmente preciso comer alguma coisa... por favor..." – Sakura disse, tentando arrastar a corista para o refeitório, enquanto era empurrada pelo saguão em direção aos quartos.

"Nós podemos pedir alguma coisa pelo serviço de quarto!" – a morena a encarou, não desistindo e não deixando margem para contestação. – "Eu quero saber logo o que ele disse, como ele disse...".

"E o que a faz pensar que foi _ele_ quem tomou a iniciativa?" – Sakura replicou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

"Ah! E o que você disse?" – quis saber, entusiasmada, fazendo Sakura rir.

"Não acho que aq...".

"Sakura!" – Yamazaki chamou, interrompendo-as. – "O gerente do hotel pediu que você fosse até a enfermaria...".

"Mas eu me sinto bem..." – tentou replicar.

"Desculpe, mas parece que é procedimento padrão para garantir que não há nada errado..." – encolheu os ombros. – "Só me pediram para avisá-la...".

"Está bem..." – virou-se para Tomoyo que cruzou os braços, chateada por ter que adiar sua diversão. – "Encontro você no quarto, está bem? Poderia já pedir o café da manhã, por favor..." – adicionou em tom de súplica.

"Deixa comigo..." – concordou, vendo a amiga se afastar acompanhando Yamazaki.

CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN

Sakura aguardava que a chamassem em frente à porta da enfermaria e Yamazaki a colocava a par dos últimos acontecimentos, fazendo-lhe companhia.

"Acho que Tomoyo foi quem ficou mais preocupada com o que poderia acontecer a vocês..." – Yamazaki dizia. – "Eriol estava comentando mais cedo que ela passou a noite em claro e que foi um custo fazê-la descansar um pouco...".

"Eu reparei que ela estava com a feição um pouco cansada..." – suspirou com um leve sorriso, meneando a cabeça.

"O engraçado é que Eriol parecia muito tranqüilo o tempo todo. Como se, de alguma forma, soubesse onde vocês estavam e, até mesmo, estivesse satisfeito com isso...".

"Às vezes, ele realmente nos passa essa impressão, _nee?_" – Sakura comentou, pensativa. – "Que sabe mais que os outros...".

"É verdade..." – o rapaz concordou. – "Mas isso é muito bom em momentos de crise. A sensação de que tudo ficará bem..." – viu a garota abaixar levemente a cabeça.

"Eu não queria ter causado tantos problemas a vocês..." – comentou suspirando. Sentia-se um pouco culpada por, em nenhum momento durante o tempo em que estivera presa, ter pensado na aflição pela qual seus amigos estavam passando. – "Acho que estraguei o passeio de todo mundo, _nee_?".

"Que exagero!" – Yamazaki sorriu. – "Não há por que se desculpar. Afinal, agora que tudo acabou e vocês estão bem, podemos considerar toda a situação como sendo algo 'emocionante'... Quase como se estivéssemos participando de um filme..." – disse, fazendo-a rir com o comentário.

Sakura ainda ria levemente quando a porta da enfermaria se abriu e Shaoran saiu, acompanhando a plantonista do hotel.

"Lembre-se de descansar e alimentar-se bem e ficará novinho em folha..." – disse a mulher sorridente.

"Muito obrigado!" – prestou-lhe reverência, antes de se virar, encontrando o olhar de Sakura e abrindo um sorriso. Ela sorriu, encolhendo os ombros, acanhada, enquanto ele se aproximava.

"Senhorita Kinomoto?" – a mulher chamou, fazendo a jovem virar-se para encará-la. – "Acompanhe-me, por favor...".

"Ah, sim..." – balbuciou, encaminhando-se para a porta. Olhou novamente para Shaoran quando, ao se cruzarem, ele a segurou pela mão.

"Eu espero você terminar para irmos à cafeteria..." – disse, vendo-a morder levemente o lábio inferior.

"Tomoyo ficou de pedir algo pelo serviço de quarto..." – falou como que se desculpando, vendo-o suspirar.

"Ah... tudo bem!" – soltou-a e notou que ela abaixava a cabeça pensativa. Sakura sorriu e, erguendo os olhos, tocou suavemente o rosto dele.

"Por que não toma o café junto com a gente?" – convidou-o suavemente e completou sussurrando. – "Quero evitar o interrogatório da Tomoyo, pelo menos, por enquanto...".

"Está certo..." – concordou sorrindo. – "Mas acho melhor levar o Eriol junto. Caso contrário, ela é bem capaz de me expulsar do quarto...".

"Tem razão! Encontro você lá, então..." - virou-se, acompanhando a enfermeira.

Shaoran permaneceu em silêncio, observando com um sorriso a porta da enfermaria por alguns segundos.

"Vocês dois parecem estar muito bem..." – Yamazaki colocou a mão sobre o ombro do rapaz, com um sorriso satisfeito. – "Suponho que vocês tenham, finalmente, saído do estado de _'só amigos'_, não é?".

Shaoran arregalou os olhos, ligeiramente espantado, mas então suspirou meneando negativamente a cabeça, inconformado.

"Imagino há quanto tempo temos sido motivo de piada por nossa cegueira...".

"Vocês nos causaram muita preocupação e dor de cabeça por toda essa indefinição..." – Yamazaki piscou com cumplicidade, adicionando num tom falsamente reconfortante. – "As piadas por conta da cegueira serão feitas a partir de agora...".

"Muito justo!" – Shaoran riu, começando a caminhar. – "Vamos nessa! Eu tenho que encontrar o Eriol...".

CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN

"Srta. Kinomoto, sente-se ali e fique à vontade, por favor..." – a enfermeira apontou para a mesa exame. – "Aliás, eu sou a enfermeira Rubby... é um grande prazer conhecê-la!" – sorriu enquanto ajeitava o material que seria utilizado para o exame. – "Você e o Sr. Li se tornaram celebridades do hotel nas últimas doze horas. Fico contente que nada de grave tenha acontecido lá em cima...". - apoiou o braço de Sakura sobre um suporte e verificou a pressão arterial constatando a normalidade.

"Sim... Foi muita sorte termos nos abrigado na cabana de primeiros socorros quando aconteceu a avalanche..." – comentou, enquanto a mulher examinava-lhe os olhos.

"Muita sorte, de fato!" – sorriu, levemente. – "Agora, inspire e expire devagar..." – pediu, ouvindo-lhe os pulmões com o estetoscópio. Ao terminar, adicionou. – "Mas, acho que a maior sorte foi ter ficado presa com um rapaz tão bonito como o Li, não é?" – piscou para ela, vendo-a corar e em seguida colocou-lhe o termômetro em uma das axilas, retirando-o após ouvir o aviso digital – "Então... você sente alguma dor ou desconforto ou qualquer coisa que pareça diferente?" – indagou, tornando o tom de voz profissional. Sakura meneou a cabeça, encolhendo levemente os ombros e baixando os olhos. Havia reparado uma suave diferença em seu corpo, mas estava certa que se relacionava ao que acontecera entre ela e Shaoran na noite anterior.

"De qualquer forma farei um rápido teste pra verificar "o açúcar" do seu sangue, só pra garantir que tem energia suficiente." – com uma agulha fina espetou a ponta do dedo de Sakura colocando uma gota de sangue na fita do aparelho, obtendo o resultado após alguns segundos. – "Está um pouco baixo, porém nada preocupante! Nada que um chocolate quente não resolva. De resto, não vejo nada grave, mas se notar qualquer coisa estranha venha me procurar! Aconselho que descanse bem quentinha e se alimente bem, mas sem exageros. Tenho certeza que, se depender daquele bonitão que examinei antes, você estará bem cuidada... Ah a juventude!" - Sakura notou a enfermeira ficar com os pensamentos em outro lugar por alguns instantes antes de se recompor e dispensá-la.

CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN

Sakura entrou no quarto e deu de cara com Tomoyo que andava impacientemente de um lado a outro.

"Você demorou!" – a morena reclamou, aproximando-se da recém-chegada.

"Desculpe!" – Sakura encolheu os ombros, reparando que o café ainda não havia chegado e nem Shaoran. – "Parei no saguão por alguns instantes e liguei para papai avisando que estou bem..." – suspirou com um pequeno sorriso. – "Tomoyo, importa-se de eu tomar um banho antes que o serviço de quarto traga o café?" – indagou, ficando sem-graça ao ver a amiga suspirar ruidosamente.

"Ah! Está bem!" – resignou-se. – "Eu sei que você está cansada, precisa descansar e recuperar suas energias..." – disse compreensiva, vendo Sakura separar algumas peças de roupa. – "Mas não pense que escapou de me dar explicações. Quero saber todos os detalhes do que aconteceu enquanto vocês estavam presos! Acho que mereço uma explicação detalhada depois de ter quase morrido de preocupação..." – declarou seriamente, colocando as mãos na cintura.

Sakura sorriu e se aproximou, abraçando-a carinhosamente e com firmeza.

"Desculpe ter causado problemas, Tomoyo...." – sussurrou, antes de se afastar e entrar no banheiro.

Enquanto se despia, Sakura reparava nas sutis mudanças que ocorreram em seu corpo, literalmente, da noite para o dia. Perguntava-se se mais alguém repararia e, caso reparasse, se adivinharia o motivo.

'Talvez eu esteja sendo conscienciosa demais...' – pensou, entrando debaixo do chuveiro. Não soube dizer quanto tempo ficara sob o jato d'água, tentando não pensar em nada, sem muito sucesso. – 'Há tanto a ser resolvido daqui em diante...' – lembrou-se da conversa que tivera com seu pai, instantes antes. Depois de assegurar e reforçar ao pai que estava bem, apesar da experiência que poderia ter sido traumática, ele lhe perguntou como estava a situação com Shaoran, explicando que Eriol comentara, superficialmente, que ambos estavam cientes dos sentimentos um do outro...

Abriu um pequeno sorriso ao pensar no momento em que tentava dizer a ele seus sentimentos. Ele parecia ter uma leve desconfiança e alguma esperança que aquele fosse o caso, mas não parecia seguro que ela o amava.

'Mas não é isso o que importa...' – pensou, forçando-se a se concentrar no 'problema'. O fato é que não soubera o que responder a seu pai sobre _'a situação'_, como ele dissera. Confirmou que haviam, finalmente, aberto o jogo, mas, mesmo depois de _tudo_ o que acontecera, continuava em uma situação indefinida com o chinês. Eles se amavam, e era verdade que fizeram amor, mas Shaoran não a pedira em namoro e, talvez não o fizesse, já que estaria de partida para Hong Kong em poucos dias. O pior era que não tinha a mínima idéia de o que fazer a respeito...

'Velhos hábitos são realmente difíceis de mudar...' - suspirou pesadamente e meneou a cabeça, desconsolada. Não voltaria a cometer os mesmos erros, tentando adivinhar o que Shaoran estava sentindo e tomando uma decisão a partir da conclusão a que chegasse. O melhor a fazer seria conversar com ele, antes de mais nada.

Tomando essa resolução, terminou seu banho e se vestiu rapidamente para se juntar a Tomoyo, novamente, no quarto. O que a lembrou do outro 'problema': _a curiosidade da amiga_. Nunca escondera nada da morena, mas ainda não estava preparada para contar sobre a intimidade que tivera com Shaoran a ninguém. E, mesmo quando pudesse contar que dormira com o rapaz, não seria capaz de dizer _'tudo_ com _detalhes'_ como a amiga queria. Era absurdo só de pensar!

Teria que evitar entrar em detalhes sobre o que aconteceu, mas como? Precisava encontrar um jeito, mas não poderia ficar no banheiro para sempre, então, respirou fundo algumas vezes e, jogando a toalha sobre o próprio ombro, saiu secando as pontas dos cabelos, tentando parecer despreocupada. Parou à porta um tanto espantada.

"Ah,... oi..." – cumprimentou Shaoran e Eriol que estavam no quarto e se serviam do café-da-manhã no carrinho do hotel. Percebeu o olhar de desconfiança que Tomoyo lhe lançou.

"Viemos convidá-las para se juntarem a nós na cafeteria para o desjejum, mas decidimos ficar por aqui..." – Eriol informou olhando para Shaoran com um sorriso de lado. – "Espero que não se importe...".

"Uhm... não, tudo bem..." – sorriu levemente evitando olhar para a expressão descontente da morena. Tomoyo suspirou ruidosamente, antes de sentar perto de Eriol, servindo-se de uma xícara de chá.

"Venha comer alguma coisa..." – Shaoran a chamou, tirando a casca de um sanduíche. Sakura se aproximou e se sentou sobre o braço do sofá, ao lado do rapaz.

"Espero que não se importe por eu ter pedido um café da manhã ocidental, mas achei que seria mais fácil para nos servirmos dessa forma..." – Tomoyo explicou, olhando para um prato com alguns sanduíches naturais e outro com fatias de pão ao lado de potes com geléia, manteiga e fatias de queijo.

"Não tem problema, parece estar ótimo!".

"Aqui, pra você..." – Shaoran entregou a ela um prato com um sanduíche natural, sem a casca e cortado ao meio. – "Você não come a casca, não é?".

"Obrigada..." – Sakura o observou carinhosamente por alguns instantes. Desviou o olhar, mordendo o pão e vendo o olhar inquiridor dos amigos que os observavam.

"Olha só para isso..." – Tomoyo meneou a cabeça esboçando um sorriso.

"Eles voltaram a agir como um casal, não é?" – Eriol comentou com a namorada, vendo-a concordar.

"Você está enganado, Eriol..." – Shaoran disse olhando para Sakura, que ainda comia o sanduíche. – "Não estamos _agindo_... nós somos um casal..." – completou, começando a preparar um sanduíche para si.

"Então, dessa vez é oficial. Vocês estão namorando..." – Eriol ergueu levemente uma sobrancelha reparando certa ansiedade no olhar que Sakura lançou ao chinês.

"Sem sombra de dúvida..." – Shaoran terminou o sanduíche e deu uma mordida. Não estava mais faminto, pois havia comido alguma coisa na cafeteria quando fora procurar por Eriol antes de subir.

"_Kami-sama_ finalmente atendeu minhas preces!" – Tomoyo ergueu as mãos ao céu em tom de brincadeira, deixando-os sem-graça. – "_'Antes tarde do que nunca'_ é o que dizem por aí, mas vocês bem que poderiam ter resolvido isso um pouco antes, não?..." – completou relaxando um pouco e virou-se para Sakura que encarava o prato vazio em sua mão. Tocou o braço da amiga e completou sussurrando. – "Por ora isso basta pra satisfazer minha curiosidade. Agora eu preciso dizer que estou muito feliz por vocês...".

"Fico muito satisfeito que tudo tenha se acertado." – Eriol começou, encarando Sakura curiosamente. – "E ao que me parece Sakura também ficou contente com a novidade...".

"Não foi uma novi-..." – Sakura começou, mas parou ao encontrar o olhar de Shaoran. Suspirou pesadamente, não querendo mentir para ele. – "Eu... eu só não tinha muita certeza..." – fez uma breve pausa, mas retomou ao ver que Shaoran iria falar alguma coisa. – "Você sabe, nós não conversamos a respeito _disso_ e...".

"Vocês não conversaram a respeito disso?" – Tomoyo interrompeu, espantada. – "O que ficaram fazendo enquanto estavam presos naquela cabana se nem definiram algo tão básico..." – quis saber, fazendo Sakura desviar o olhar para disfarçar o embaraço.

"Havia muitas coisas a serem esclarecidas entre nós, Tomoyo..." - Shaoran se adiantou em falar. – "Muitos mal-entendidos a serem desfeitos. E, além disso, ficar preso em um lugar daqueles, sem nada para fazer, dá muito sono! Nós acabamos dormindo a maior parte do tempo... Mas isso não importa." – passou a mão pelo cabelo, voltando-se novamente para Sakura. – "Sakura, eu achei que quando esclarecemos o que sentimos, tivesse ficado óbvio que...".

"Talvez fosse..." – Sakura o interrompeu e, encolhendo os ombros, levantou-se para colocar prato sobre o carrinho do hotel, sentindo-se desconfortável com a presença de Eriol e Tomoyo no quarto.

"Eu acho que é melhor sairmos e deixarmos vocês conversarem com mais privacidade..." – Tomoyo sugeriu, olhando para Eriol.

"Obrigada, Tomoyo..." – Sakura encarou-a com um pequeno sorriso e, mais uma vez, reparou nas linhas de cansaço no rosto da amiga. Apressou-se em adicionar. – "Mas, não precisa se preocupar. Shaoran e eu podemos muito bem dar uma volta enquanto resolvemos isso...".

"Mas... vocês precisam descansar..." – Tomoyo começou a argumentar, mas se interrompeu, bocejando.

"Acho que você precisa de descanso mais do que nós, afinal, como Shaoran disse, nós dormimos bastante na cabana..." – viu Eriol lhe sorrir com gratidão antes de tocar no ombro da namorada.

"Vamos lá, então..." - Shaoran se levantou e, pegando-a pela mão, conduziu-a porta afora, impedindo qualquer argumentação.

CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN

Ao saírem do quarto, Shaoran e Sakura se mantiveram em silêncio percebendo o movimento nos corredores. Decidiram procurar algum lugar onde pudessem ter um pouco de privacidade. Caminhavam de mãos dadas, sem se importar com os olhares e sorrisos que os colegas, com quem cruzavam pelo caminho, lhes dirigiam.

"Talvez devêssemos dar uma volta no deque..." – Sakura sugeriu, quando chegaram ao salão do hotel e o encontraram bastante agitado.

"É... acho que é uma boa opção..." – Shaoran concordou, pensativo. Incomodava-o o fato de Sakura ter dúvidas quanto às suas intenções. Era verdade que não a pediu em namoro com todas as letras, mas confessara a ela seus sentimentos e haviam se amado de uma maneira surpreendente na tarde anterior.

Chegando ao deque, pararam em um lugar afastado de curiosos e, pela primeira vez, enxergaram a paisagem da montanha sob o céu límpido. Até aquele momento não tiveram a oportunidade de fazê-lo tranquilamente.

"É um lugar maravilhoso..." – a jovem comentou sonhadora, suspirando. Prometeu a si mesma que, não importando o que acontecesse, sempre guardaria aquele lugar no coração.

Mas Shaoran não mais olhava a vista. Seus olhos estavam voltados para a garota... não, à mulher a sua frente e, naquele momento, decidiu que não importavam quais as dúvidas que ela tivesse ou os motivos para a insegurança que ela sentia sobre _eles_: esclareceria as dúvidas, dissiparia a insegurança. Pois, em seu coração, essas coisas já não mais existiam. Ele nunca tivera certeza maior, em toda sua vida, sobre o que queria; e o que queria era dizer que Sakura era _sua_. De corpo e alma, como ele era _irremediavelmente_ dela.

"Sakura..." – ela desviou os olhos da montanha e os pousou sobre ele. Um arrepio percorreu a espinha do rapaz, que se aproximou e traçou com delicadeza os traços do rosto feminino.

Ela o observava placidamente, lendo nos olhos cor de âmbar a dimensão de um sentimento que, agora, podia seguramente identificar. Um sentimento confesso e concretizado, que deixara nela marcas indeléveis. Ela sentiu um nó se formar na garganta, embargando-lhe a voz, mas forçou-se a falar, mesmo assim.

"Devemos retomar a nossa conversa..." – murmurou, sentindo-o segurar sua mão enquanto concordava.

"Eu não havia entendido por que... ou melhor, _como_ puderam restar dúvidas sobre minhas intenções..." – ele começou e ela não se atreveu a interrompê-lo. Não ainda. – "Mas pensando só um pouco a respeito, creio ter compreendido...".

"E o que você compreendeu?".

"Que há algumas coisas que eu ainda não disse e, considerando tudo o que aconteceu, o quanto eu a magoei e o fato de eu ter sido tremendamente estúpido..." – ela fez menção de que iria falar, mas ele a deteve com um movimento da cabeça. – "Deixe-me terminar, por favor." - ele sorriu levemente, vendo-a assentir com um meio sorriso. - "Considerando tudo isso, apenas dizer que eu amo você não é suficiente. Eu não posso esperar que você tire uma conclusão somente a partir disso...".

"Não é que seja impossível tirar conclusões, Shaoran...." – ela disse, aproveitando o momento de silêncio que ele permitiu. – "Palavras não ditas já criaram tantos mal-entendidos entre nós que..." - ela abaixou o olhar por um instante, suspirando, antes de encontrar os olhos âmbar dele. - "Eu tenho medo de assumir algo que não foi definido... Eu preciso que você seja claro, Shaoran. Que diga com todas as letras o que _quer_, o que _espera_, o que _sente_...".

Ele concordou com um aceno de cabeça antes de retomar a fala.

"Eu quero que seja minha namorada, Sakura..." – encostou a testa na dela, olhando-a nos olhos de forma direta. – "Mais que isso, na verdade... eu quero tê-la comigo, não consigo pensar em passar outro dia sequer longe de você..." – declarou de forma séria, fazendo-a arregalar os olhos. – "Eu sei que ainda é cedo. Ontem mesmo definimos..." - ele riu baixo, desviando do olhar dela por um segundo. - "Definimos não, descobrimos o que somos um para o outro, mas já faz algum tempo que havia me decidido sobre isso..." – afastou-se suavemente e ergueu o queixo da japonesa para poder beijar-lhe os lábios. – "Eu prometi a mim mesmo que se, por algum milagre, pudesse fazê-la me amar, nunca mais a deixaria escapar...".

"Eu não pretendo ir a lugar algum..." – ela declarou, abraçando-o fortemente, sentindo os olhos arderem. – "Eu esperei tempo demais para estar exatamente aqui e não pretendo sair...".

Ele a abraçou com firmeza e inalou o adorável perfume de seus cabelos pensando que o lugar dela era, certamente, em seus braços.

CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN

Sakura suspirou e sorriu ao descer do ônibus; era tão bom poder, finalmente, esticar as pernas! Sentiu repousar uma mão em seu ombro e deu alguns passos à frente, com Shaoran seguindo-a. Viu os colegas se aglomerando, ansiosos, para pegarem suas bagagens e poderem ir para casa. Virou-se para falar com Shaoran, que massageava o próprio ombro com uma expressão dolorida.

"Estou morto de cansaço..." – ele resmungou.

"Pelo menos estamos em casa..." – ela segurou-lhe as mãos colocando-as em volta da própria cintura e repousando a cabeça no peito do namorado... _Seu namorado_. Perguntava-se se chegaria o dia em que deixaria de se sentir exultante ao pensar nisso.

"Tem razão..." – ele interrompeu as divagações da jovem, dando-lhe um beijo na fronte. – "Embora, ao pensar em tudo o que há para ser feito, preferiria ter ficado nas montanhas mais algum tempo..." – fitou-a, intensamente com os olhos brilhantes. – "Mas todo o trabalho que tivermos agora valerá a pena, no final..." – completou. Sakura franziu levemente as sobrancelhas e abriu a boca para falar algo quando ele desviou o olhar. – "Olhe, acabaram de tirar a sua bolsa do ônibus...".

"Ah... vou pegá-la..." – disse, saindo do abraço do rapaz para pegar a mala. Depois terminariam aquela conversa.

Shaoran observou-a se afastar e reparou que Eriol vinha em sua direção. Olhando de esguelha, avistou Tomoyo ao lado de sua mãe, perto de um carro preto e um par de guarda-costas.

"Já vai, Eriol?" – indagou, apertando-lhe a mão e recebendo um caloroso abraço.

"Sim! Vou aproveitar a carona..." – o britânico sorriu-lhe. – "Então, Shaoran, para o caso de não nos vermos durante os próximos dias: espero que tenha um Feliz Natal!".

"Igualmente, Eriol!" – desejou-lhe, com um sorriso. – "Dê lembranças minhas a seus pais, por favor...".

"Pode deixar!... E, Shaoran..." – Eriol ajeitou de leve os óculos no rosto. – "Sinta-se à vontade para me ligar depois da reunião com os Yamazato, se precisar..." – completou antes de se afastar, indo até onde Tomoyo o esperava.

Shaoran, por sua vez, franziu a testa pensando na _tal_ reunião. Akio retornara a Tomoeda no mesmo dia em que ele e Sakura voltaram ao hotel, então acabara esquecendo os negócios que tinha a realizar com a família da _ex_.

"Sakura!" – ele saiu de seus pensamentos não muito agradáveis ao ouvir a exclamação da voz grave, repleta de alívio. Voltou-se em direção à voz, vendo a namorada ser esmagada pelos braços de um moreno. – "Como você está? Não imagina o susto que nos deu! Nunca mais faça isso!" – continuava apertando-a cada vez mais.

"Touya!" – veio uma voz tranqüila em socorro da garota. – "Sua irmã não está conseguindo respirar..." – declarou, fazendo-o soltá-la.

"Desculpe! Você está bem?" – via a irmã respirar profundamente. Shaoran conteve uma risada e se encaminhou até o ônibus, vendo o motorista fazer-lhe um sinal.

"Estou bem! Não se preocupe..." – a jovem deu um passo para trás, afastando-se do irmão. Ele quase nunca mostrava se importar, mas quando o fazia era perigoso. – "Oi, Kaho..." – Sakura cumprimentou a cunhada que respondeu com um sorriso.

"Tem certeza que está bem, Sakura? Será que não bateu a cabeça?" – Touya insistiu, causando estranhamento em Sakura.

"Por que você acha que eu..." – começou percebendo que Touya acompanhava Shaoran se afastar com os olhos. A expressão de preocupação havia desaparecido e dado lugar a um olhar zangado.

"Seu pai nos contou sobre você e o Li..." – Kaho explicou tranquilamente, fazendo o marido contrair um pouco mais o rosto.

"Eu não acredito que você realmente aceitou namorar com _ele_, Sakura..." – Touya ralhou, inconformado. – "Depois do que ele fez... depois de tê-la magoado tanto enquanto nam...".

"Touya, deixe sua irmã em paz e leve a bolsa dela para o carro de uma vez..." – a mulher o interrompeu em tom de _"não ouse me desobedecer"_. Ele resmungou, mas vendo-se diante daquela expressão da esposa, achou melhor não contrariar: pegou a bolsa do chão e começou a se afastar.

"Obrigada, Kaho!" – Sakura abriu um sorriso forçado.

"Não foi nada!" – piscou pra ela com cumplicidade. – "Não se importe tanto com os comentários de Touya! Seu irmão não tem muita sensibilidade..." – viu-a concordar com a cabeça, suspirando pesadamente.

"Eu não sabia que estariam na cidade hoje..." – ela comentou, mudando de assunto.

"Touya estava preocupado e fez questão de vir buscá-la..." – confidenciou a mulher mais velha. – "Disse que só acreditaria que está tudo bem quando a visse pessoalmente. Seu pai também viria, mas estava com visita, por isso nos pediu para buscá-la. E a Shaoran também..." – explicou, deixando a jovem curiosa.

"Visita?" – indagou, vendo que Kaho confirmar com um sorriso.

"Por que não vai chamar _seu namorado_ para irmos logo para casa?" – sugeriu a outra, antes que Sakura pudesse fazer qualquer pergunta.

"Vou chamá-lo..." – sorriu, caminhando a passos apressados até Shaoran que, com as malas aos seus pés, assinava os documentos que encerravam a excursão. O pátio do colégio já estava praticamente vazio naquele momento.

CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN

Durante o curto trajeto do colégio a sua casa, Sakura até pensou em descobrir quem os estava visitando, mas o mau-humor de Touya desencorajou suas tentativas. Decidiu, então, esperar para ver pessoalmente de quem se tratava.

"Chegamos!" – anunciou ao abrir a porta. Shaoran vinha em seguida, carregando sua mala. Sakura inspirou profundamente o aroma adocicado dos temperos usados pelo pai. Como sentira falta de casa!

"Sejam bem-vindos!" – Fujitaka cumprimentou, aparecendo na entrada, enquanto a filha descalçava os sapatos. – "Você me deu um susto e tanto..." – abraçou-a carinhosamente. – "Que aventura, hein? Depois de tanto tempo sem visitar uma estação de esqui..." – soltou-a e segurou-lhe o rosto.

"Desculpe-me por tê-lo preocupado, papai..." – pediu, constrangida.

"O mais importante é que nada grave aconteceu..." – virou-se para Shaoran com um sorriso. – "Como está, rapaz? Teve muito trabalho cuidando da minha menina?".

"De maneira alguma, Sr. Fujitaka..." – cumprimentou-o e voltou um olhar de cumplicidade para Sakura.

"Não importa como eu veja isso..." – Touya começou, parado na porta. – "Não creio que ele esteja tratando a 'sua menina' como... bem, como uma _menina_...".

"Ora, Touya..." – Sakura rolou os olhos, arrastando Shaoran para dentro, não querendo deixá-lo sob os ataques do irmão. Eles ainda ouviram Touya resmungar algo indecifrável e Fujitaka responder dizendo que devia deixar a irmã em paz.

"Sabe, minha flor..." – Shaoran sussurrou, controlando-se para não rir. – "Não acho que seu irmão esteja totalmente enganado..." – levou uma tímida cotovelada, quando Sakura se voltou para o pai que os seguia.

"Kaho falou que temos visita, mas não quis me contar quem era..." - comentou com um tom repleto de curiosidade.

"Então, porque não dá uma olhada no quintal e descobre?" - o homem sugeriu, vendo-a abrir um sorriso antes de entrar na sala.

A caminho do quintal, ela reparou em uma pequena e elegante bolsa feminina sobre o sofá. Tinha certeza que já a vira antes. Sentiu o coração se aquecer ao pensar na pessoa que supunha ser a dona da bolsa enquanto abria a porta. Ouviu os ruidosos latidos de Kero, que veio saltitando em sua direção, ao ouvir a porta ser aberta, abandonando quem o distraíra até aquele momento.

"Oi, Kero! Sentiu minha falta?" - indagou, acariciando atrás das orelhas do cão que se esticou no chão, todo manhoso. Ergueu o olhar ao perceber a aproximação da elegante mulher em um longo vestido chinês azul-turquesa. – "Sra. Yelan!" - cumprimentou-a animada.

"Olá, Florzinha..." - cumprimentou-a, vendo a jovem se levantar. Voltou o olhar para a porta. – "Como vai, meu filho?" – indagou ao rapaz que se aproximava com um ar de grande confiança.

"Muito bem. Nunca me senti melhor, na verdade..." – respondeu, olhando carinhosamente para Sakura.

"Fico contente ao ouvir isso..." – ela comentou observando-os se entreolharem. – "Fiquei tão aflita quando ligaram do hotel, avisando que estavam fora durante a tempestade. Foi pior ainda quando soube que alguns deslizamentos encobriram as pistas..." – Shaoran observava a mãe com um olhar repleto de simpatia.

"Sinto muito ter causado problemas para a senhora, mamãe..." – disse vendo-a franzir as sobrancelhas.

"Eu só não entendo como vocês, com toda a experiência que têm em estações de esqui, acabaram se colocando numa situação de tamanho perigo..." – repreendeu-os, fazendo-os se encolherem, constrangidos e um pouco assustados. – "Não é tão difícil, afinal, notar os sinais que precedem uma tempestade. Muito menos algo inesperado em uma montanha...".

Ficaram em silêncio por alguns instantes observando o olhar sério da mulher. Não estavam esperando ser censurados pelo descuido, embora fosse compreensível por todo receio que haviam causado. Sakura foi a primeira a se recuperar.

"Nós sent..." – começou, mas se interrompeu quando Shaoran colocou a mão sobre seu ombro.

"Não era nossa intenção estar lá fora durante a tempestade, mas tínhamos outros assuntos em mente..." – Shaoran se colocou diante da mãe, encarando-a seriamente. – "Entretanto, não estávamos tão distraídos a ponto de nos colocarmos realmente em perigo..." - afirmou.

Yelan leu no olhar de Shaoran que, apesar de ele se arrepender por ter lhe causado aflição, não se arrependia de ter se exposto aos riscos. Ela esboçou um sorriso e aquiesceu lentamente e voltou seu olhar para Sakura.

"Eu ainda não disse o quanto fiquei feliz ao ouvir as novidades, não é?" – passou por Shaoran, apoiando suavemente a mão sobre seu ombro, e parou diante da japonesa aumentando seu sorriso. – "Ainda tinha esperanças que esse meu filho 'cabeça dura' iria criar juízo..." – declarou, arrancando uma risada de Sakura. – "Acho que falo por todos quando digo que vê-los assim, tão felizes, é uma grande fonte de alegria..." – completou.

"Talvez Touya não esteja assim tão feliz, mas não podemos agradar a todos, não é?..." – gracejou. As duas riram suavemente, antes de Yelan abraçá-la docemente e confidenciar-lhe:

"Sempre tive a esperança que você conseguiria realizar seu desejo, pois sabia que isso colocaria esse brilho de felicidade que vejo em seus olhos e nos de meu filho..." – afastou-se, para encarar a jovem, vendo lágrimas de emoção se formarem nos orbes esmeralda.

Fujitaka anunciou que o jantar estava servido, fazendo-as se separarem. Enquanto Yelan entrava na casa, Shaoran passou os braços pela cintura de Sakura, que piscava repetidamente para afastar as lágrimas, abraçando-a gentilmente e murmurando em seu ouvido, novamente, três palavrinhas que não falhavam em fazê-la flutuar. Em seguida, encaminharam-se para a casa, de mãos dadas, desfrutando aquele momento.

CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN

Mais tarde, naquela noite, Sakura ajudava o pai a limpar a cozinha depois que os convidados se retiraram. Touya e Kaho partiram logo após os Li, uma vez que estavam hospedados na casa da família Mizuki. Estavam em silêncio e os únicos sons no ambiente eram o tilintar da louça e uma música que tocava no rádio da sala.

Sakura mantinha um sorriso iluminando-lhe o rosto, ao pensar em tudo o que acontecera mais cedo.

"Fiquei realmente surpresa por encontrar a Sra. Yelan aqui..." – comentou com o pai, quebrando o silêncio.

"Imaginei que ficaria..." – o senhor observava-a pacatamente. – "Quando soubemos que você e Shaoran haviam desaparecido, logo planejamos ir até a estação..." – contou sem conseguir esconder o olhar de ansiedade. – "Mas quando a Sra. Li chegou ao Japão, na tarde seguinte, vocês já estavam de volta ao hotel e consideramos desnecessário interferir no resto do passeio de vocês...".

"Eu sei que devo estar parecendo um CD arranhado, mas eu realmente sinto muito ter causado toda aquela preocupação..." – ela suspirou pesadamente e terminou de guardar o ultimo prato.

"Então, que tal pararmos de falar sobre o incidente?" – sugeriu o homem, segurando-a pela mão. – "Assim, eu paro de ficar angustiado ao lembrar e você pára de se sentir mal por causa disso..." – sorriu, vendo-a concordar.

"Agora, deixe-me ver se eu entendi uma coisa..." – ela arregalou os olhos, atendo-se a um detalhe. – "Quer dizer que todas as vezes que Shaoran falou com a Sra. Yelan nos últimos dias, ela esteve em Tomoeda o tempo todo e nem ela e nem o senhor nos contaram nada..." – colocou as mãos na cintura de maneira acusadora.

"Ela queria fazer uma surpresa e, aparentemente, evitar que Shaoran fugisse de um bem merecido puxão de orelha..." – ele respondeu petulantemente, fazendo a garota rir. – "Tem algo que eu queria lhe perguntar..." – mudou de assunto. – "Você e Shaoran pretendem sair amanhã à tarde?".

"Não. Não temos nada planejado para amanhã, na verdade..." – respondeu, erguendo levemente uma sobrancelha. – "Mas iremos sair na noite de Natal, depois de amanhã..." – explicou, mordendo levemente o lábio inferior.

Nos anos anteriores, Shaoran também não passara o Natal em Hong Kong, então ele e Sakura passavam o dia em casa assistindo a alguns filmes, afinal os eventos de 25 de dezembro são designados para casais o que os deixava desconfortáveis. Esse ano, entretanto, as coisas estão bem diferentes.

"Vai ser a primeira atividade _oficial_ de vocês como casal, não é?" – Fujitaka indagou recebendo um tímido assentimento. – "Então que tal nós dois sairmos amanhã e comprarmos uma roupa nova para você usar no seu encontro?" – colocou a mão sobre o ombro da filha com carinho.

"O senhor está falando sério?" – encarou o pai, maravilhada. – "Mesmo sabendo a loucura em que vai estar o centro comercial amanhã?".

"É uma ocasião especial. Valerá à pena, tenho certeza..." – beijou-lhe a fronte. – "Agora, se me der licença, eu vou descansar porque foi um longo dia...".

"Boa noite, papai!" – abraçou-o fortemente. – "Eu amo o senhor..." - sussurrou.

"Amo você também..." – sorriu, afastando-se em seguida.

Sakura observou, com um sorriso emocionado e uma sensação que a vida não poderia ser melhor, enquanto o pai saía da cozinha.

_**Continua...  
CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN**_

**N/A - **_Aiya, minna-san..._

Como foi dito na comunidade de SDN, eu estou trazendo o capítulo 22 de _Suteki da ne_, mesmo não sendo o último como eu havia planejado, em ocasião da Páscoa. De acordo com minhas contas está faltando entre 5 e 7 cenas para que a fic seja finalizada, ou seja, estamos realmente muito próximos do final.

Por causa da minha rotina semanal, só consigo encontrar tempo para escrever nos FDS e, mesmo assim, não em todos eles... mas a boa notícia é que REALMENTE estamos chegando ao final _dessa versão_ da fic (sim, porque o SDNEE ainda está um pouco longe de acabar...).

Eu adorei escrever esse capítulo. As coisas estão começando a tomar um aspecto de final, começando a entrar nos eixos. É uma sensação muito boa... Além disso, as interações entre nosso adorável casal foram tão gostosas de fazer... E ainda tivemos uma participação especial, da nossa enfermeira de plantão: RubbyMoon... sempre arrumando um jeito de contornar a segurança e tirar uma lasquinha do Shaoran... lol

Curiosidades:  
O Natal no Japão não tem um significado de tradição religiosa como por aqui, ao invés disso se tornou uma data em que casais de namorados costumam sair para aproveitar. Algumas das atividades mais tradicionais entre casais são: assistir a alguma apresentação especial e dividir um bolo com seu amor.

Não vou me delongar aqui, gostaria de agradecer aos _reviewers_...

**Yume no Yoru;  
Naty Li;  
Emy;  
Aninha;  
jessicaph;  
Maríllya;  
Musette Fujiwara;  
Jojo;  
Bruna Yamashina;  
Yasashiino Yume;  
CeciliaBR;  
Acdy-chan;  
Aninha D.H.K. Li;  
shiinigami';  
Flor;  
HiddenStoryteller;  
****MeRRy-aNNe.**

_Beijinhos e até o próximo e último capítulo..._

_**Yoru.**_


	23. Capítulo 23

_**Aiya, minna...**_

Sim, é exatamente o que vocês estão pensando... Depois de tanto tempo, **Suteki da ne**_ (original) _está finalmente concluído...

Não acreditam? Bem... não são os únicos... dêem uma olhada na reação de alguns dos personagens quando receberam o roteiro...

**Sakura **_(abrindo o envelope do correio e vendo as páginas finais do último capítulo de sdn)_: Finalmente chegou! Finalmente está aqui! _(lendo compulsivamente) __Hoeee!_ Isso é sério?Ah! Por _Kami-sama_... Não acredito!... Oh! Ela não pode estar falando sério!... _Yoru-san_ deve ter enlouquecido de vez!... _(se assusta com o telefone e cai da cadeira) _Alô! Ah! Oi, Tomoyo... Sim, eu também recebi, mas ainda não acredito... É verdade!... O que será que os leitores vão achar? Ainda mais com aquele final... Iiiih... não sei não...

### ### ###

**Shaoran** _(tomando café-da-manhã quando Wei lhe entrega um envelope com os dizeres Top Secret): _O que é isso?

**Wei**: O mensageiro da senhorita Yoruki acabou de entregar. Acho que são as páginas finais de Suteki da ne...

**Shaoran **_(abrindo ansiosamente o envelope)_: Já estava mais que na hora!_(lendo o texto)_ Sabe há quanto tempo ela devia ter termin... _(arregalando os olhos)_ O QUÊÊÊÊÊ! _(levantando-se estrondosamente)_ Nunca! Eu é que não vou fazer isso! Mas não mesmo!... _(saindo de casa e batendo a porta na saída)_

### ### ###

**Eriol** _(tomando um chá e conversando distraidamente com sua colega de cena, Tomoyo)_: Apesar de ser minha filha, eu não faço idéia do que ela irá aprontar...

**Tomoyo **_(suspirando entediada)_: O que quer que seja, ela bem que podia tentar se apressar, pelo menos...

**Eriol** _(sorrindo monalisicamente)_: Não se apressa a perfeição, minha cara...

**Tomoyo **_(riu suavemente)_: Falou o pai coruja... _(observando um rapazinho de capacete parar à sua frente, colocando dois envelopes sobre a mesa)_

**Rapaz**: Com os cumprimentos de Yoruki Hiiragizawa! _(afastando-se apressado)_.

**Tomoyo** _(agarrando o envelope com seu nome)_: Minha nossa! Minha nossa! Não consigo acreditar! Como será que ela terminou a história? _(começando a ler, enquanto Eriol abre calmamente seu envelope)_ OH! Não! Não acredito! Qualquer coisa, menos isso!... _(levantando-se e pegando o celular)_... Alô, Sakura! Você já viu o que a _Yoru-san_ fez?... É loucura!...

**Eriol **_(encarando o conteúdo do envelope com o olhar vago )_: **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

* * *

**Nota importante:** _Antes de começar a ler este capítulo, pegue a pipoca e o refrigerante... Desliguem os celulares e pagers..._ _Acomodem-se devidamente em seus lugares e mantenham os braços dentro da poltrona..._ XD _Ah! Não se esqueçam dos lenços de papel… _(por Kaoru Ying Fa).  
Boa Leitura!

* * *

**Suteki da ne  
**Capítulo Vinte e Três

Shaoran pensou, não pela primeira vez aquela noite, no quanto Sakura estava encantadora com aquela roupa, quase parecendo fazer parte da decoração. Aproximou-se dela com um sorriso maroto e depositou os copos de chocolate quente sobre a mesa se sentando em seguida.

"Quase não consegui mais encontrá-la..." - comentou, vendo-a ficar com o rosto adoravelmente rosado de raiva.

"Pare de implicar comigo! Eu já falei que não estou nem um pouco parecida com uma ajudante de Papai Noel..." - reclamou, cruzando os braços e olhando para seu reflexo no espelho da parede. Shaoran vinha implicando com ela desde o início da tarde por causa do casaco vermelho que estava usando; e não ajudava muito seu cachecol ser bege, criando um contraste que lembrava as roupas promocionais daquela época.

"Você sabe que só estou brincando, não é?" - ele alcançou a mão dela, entrelaçando seus dedos. - "Mas é que você fica tão linda brava que eu não consigo me conter..." - murmurou carinhosamente, fazendo-a quase derreter.

"Eu me vingarei, você vai ver..." - ela respondeu, quando não conseguiu deter o sorriso que se apossou de seus lábios. Trocaram um longo olhar apaixonado que foi quebrado quando ela fechou os olhos ao senti-lo tocar-lhe o rosto para colocar uma mecha de cabelo atrás de sua orelha.

Quando ele afastou sua mão, ela abriu os olhos e voltou sua atenção para o interior da lanchonete, soprando distraidamente seu chocolate quente.

"Em que está pensando, minha flor?" - indagou, tomando um gole da própria bebida.

"Eu sei que 25 de dezembro é uma data em que casais costumam sair, mas não esperava encontrar tanta gente na rua..." - ela comentou, voltando-se para ele. - "Não parece estranho que as pessoas prefiram sair no frio a ficar em casa bem quentinhas?".

"Concordo que seja um pouco esquisito, mas acho que a quantidade de eventos voltados para casais, os preços especiais e essas coisas tornam a idéia atraente..." - supôs, fazendo-a sorrir e concordar.

"E o que faremos agora?" - Sakura tomou um pequeno gole do chocolate, vendo-o erguer uma sobrancelha. - "Você disse a papai que voltaríamos tarde, então presumo que tenha planejado toda a noite...".

"O que eu havia planejado, na verdade, foi por água abaixo..." - tirou do bolso da jaqueta dois ingressos para uma sessão de teatro.

"Ah, porque não avisou que tinha entradas para o teatro?" - ela indagou, vendo o título da peça: **_Minha Vizinha_**. - "Eu queria tanto assistir essa peça e hoje é a última apresentação deles aqui..." – resmungou, notando que perderam início da apresentação.

"Eu sei, mas acabei me esquecendo disso enquanto estávamos no parque de diversões..." - desculpou-se, sem jeito.

"Tudo bem..." - Sakura se inclinou levemente em direção a ele por sobre a mesa, depositando-lhe um breve beijo nos lábios. - "Só por você ter se lembrado que eu queria assistir e comprado os ingressos já me deixa bastante contente..." - suspirou pensativa. - "Mas isso não resolve nosso problema, não é?".

Encararam-se em silêncio por alguns minutos enquanto terminavam suas bebidas, sem conseguir pensar em nada.

"Que tal darmos uma volta pela galeria?" - Sakura sugeriu sem uma idéia melhor. - "Podemos ver a decoração das lojas e..." - viu-o abrir um sorrisinho de lado e começar a falar algo, mas o interrompeu. - "Se disser algo sobre me confundirem com os enfeites, vai ter...".

"Estraga prazeres..." - riu-se, notando o brilho sagaz no olhar dela. - "Mas acho que dar uma volta é uma boa idéia. Na certa, durante o passeio, pensaremos em outra coisa para fazer..." – comentou, vendo-a assentir.

CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN

Enquanto passeava tranquilamente, o casal logo percebeu que um planejamento não era algo tão necessário para se divertir, pois as opções de entretenimento eram as mais variadas. Durante as andanças, eles assistiram a uma apresentação de _parkour _na área das escadarias, e através de um cenário montado, à batida de música eletrônica.

Tiraram fotos em uma cabine, após esperar algum tempo na fila; pararam para ouvir a um jovem arrasando no _karaokê_ de uma lanchonete; rodaram por algum tempo em uma casa de jogos e dividiram várias guloseimas, enquanto conversavam sobre as coisas mais variadas.

Agora, Sakura estava parada em frente à porta de uma loja de antigüidades esperando por Shaoran, que decidira comprar um presente de última hora para sua mãe, tendo visto algo que Yelan iria gostar exposto na vitrine. A jovem observava vários casais passarem por ali com o mesmo ar despreocupado em que ela própria estivera envolvida até alguns minutos, reparava na beleza da decoração da rua, com as luzes brilhando e piscando. Desviou novamente o olhar para o interior da loja, vendo Shaoran no caixa, pagando o que comprara, e ajeitou o vestido de lã marrom que usava por baixo do casaco vendo seu reflexo no vidro. Enquanto estava empenhada na tarefa, notou um casal se aproximar e voltou seu olhar para eles, curiosamente, a princípio, mas com certa ternura depois. Não os conhecia, mas observá-los trazia a ela uma estranha sensação de permanência. Era um casal de meia idade que vinha caminhando de mãos dadas e com carinhosos sorrisos no rosto, passeando como qualquer outro casal apaixonado, conversando com vozes gentis. Assim que passaram por ela, ouviu o sininho da porta atrás de si tilintar e se voltou para encarar Shaoran, com um sorriso nos lábios e lágrimas não derramadas de emoção, que não percebera terem se formado, em seus olhos.

"O que houve?" – Shaoran se aproximou dela, preocupado, secando-lhe as lágrimas.

"Eu fiquei emocionada com uma cena inesperada..." – suspirou, tentando explicar a ele o que aconteceu apesar de lhe faltarem palavras. Por fim, desistiu da tarefa. – "Comprou o presente de sua mãe?" – mudou de assunto, vendo-o concordar. Sorriu, acariciando-lhe o rosto, tentando dissipar as marcas de preocupação.

"O que faremos agora?" – ele perguntou, segurando-a pela mão e entrelaçando seus dedos. – "Já está quase na hora que eu disse a seu pai que voltaríamos...".

"Então, talvez, devêssemos ir para casa..." – ela encolheu os ombros e voltou o olhar uma última vez para o casal de estranhos, ficando pensativa. Por que será que começara a sentir aquele leve incômodo no peito?

"Será que podemos passar em um lugar antes?" - ele indagou, interrompendo seus pensamentos e beijando-a suavemente. Sakura concordou silenciosamente. – "Em que você está pensando?".

"Eu não..." – fechou os olhos, interrompendo-se ao começar a compreender a razão de sua inquietação. – "Eu queria ter perguntado isso antes, mas acabei esquecendo..." – viu-o ficar atento e sorriu levemente. – "Não precisa ficar tão tenso, não é nada preocupante...".

"Você me assusta desse jeito...".

"Vamos conversar a caminho de aonde quer ir..." - sugeriu, pegando-o pela mão e tomando a direção da saída.

"Tudo bem. E o que você queria saber?" – passou o braço pelos ombros dela.

"Quando voltamos da estação anteontem, você comentou que gostaria de ficar lá por mais um tempo...".

"Eu me lembro..." – ele a interrompeu, sorrindo de lado. – "Qual o problema? Quer voltar para lá? Se for esse o caso, podemos pegar um trem agora mesmo e... Ai!" – recebeu um beliscão.

"Foi o que você disse depois..." – ela continuou. - "Algo sobre todo o trabalho que teremos a partir de agora, mas que vai valer a pena no final..." - ajeitou o cabelo, colocando-o atrás da orelha para poder encará-lo sem barreiras. - "Eu não entendi muito bem o que quis dizer, mas depois de pensar um pouco cheguei a uma conclusão e queria saber se estou certa...".

"E o que concluiu?" - observava-a, amorosamente.

"Que você estava pensando no que teremos de enfrentar a partir de agora..." - reparou em como ele erguia uma sobrancelha, indagando de que estava falando. - "Em como vamos ficar quando você voltar para Hong Kong..." - completou, fazendo-o parar e encará-la. - "Não era a isso que estava se referindo?".

Ele permaneceu em silêncio por um instante e olhou ao redor, como que analisando o ambiente e suspirou.

"Eu estava planejando fazer isso no Templo Tsukimine, mas..." - tirou uma caixinha branca do bolso do casaco e estendeu a ela, que o encarou com os olhos arregalados. Sakura sentiu o coração disparar e o estômago se contrair, forçando-a a dar meio passo para trás, tentando recuperar o equilíbrio que parecia prestes a desaparecer. – "Eu disse que não a deixaria escapar..." – abriu a caixinha revelando o conteúdo, fazendo-a cobrir a boca com uma das mãos.

"E-eu... eu não sei o que dizer..." – conseguiu murmurar, apesar de ainda não ter encontrado a própria voz. Ela encarava a aliança, sentindo a visão ficar levemente embaçada e piscou várias vezes para espantar as lágrimas, erguendo os olhos para mergulhar nas jóias ambarinas, que estavam inquietas.

"Eu achei que você tivesse dito que não pretendia mais sair de meus braços..." - brincou, tentando se acalmar um pouco, pois a hesitação dela em responder lhe causou um frio no estômago tal que ele se sentia como se estivesse saltando de pára-quedas.

_Sou uma sonhadora  
Tenho um poder oculto..._

"Eu disse, não foi?" - ela sorriu, aproximando-se e acariciando-lhe gentilmente o rosto. - "E é verdade! O que eu mais quero no mundo, Shaoran, é ficar ao seu lado, mas..." - mordeu suavemente o lábio inferior, contendo as lágrimas que ameaçavam saltar de seus olhos e lhe turvavam a visão. – "Eu sei que pode parecer uma estupidez, mas eu estou tão assustada..." – admitiu, fazendo-o suspirar levemente.

Ele a pegou pela mão e, juntos, encaminharam-se até um banco próximo em que poderiam conversar melhor.

"Eu compreendo. Sério!" - ele a tranqüilizou, ainda segurando-a pelas mãos. - "É meio súbito, não é? Dá um pouco de medo..." - encarava-a fixamente. - "E você não precisa me responder agora, Sakura. Você pode ter o tempo que precisar para pensar..." – garantiu, gentilmente. – "Mas, eu quero que você saiba disso: apesar de todo medo, eu nunca tive tanta certeza do que quero para o meu futuro e o que eu quero é passar o resto de meus dias ao seu lado..." - afirmou com tanta veemência que uma lágrima escorreu pelo rosto dela, sendo interceptada, pelo toque do rapaz.

"Mas... e quanto à sua família?" – questionou, expondo uma de suas principais fontes de preocupação.

_Meu mundo é feito de sonhos, amor e preocupações  
Mas ainda há coisas que nem posso imaginar,  
Então me volto para o céu, como as árvores,  
Olhando diretamente para você._

Shaoran respirou profundamente, com seriedade e desviou o olhar para o chão. Gostaria de poder dizer que não teriam problemas, mas não poderia mentir para ela e nem para si mesmo. Os velhos com certeza considerariam sua decisão um sinal de imaturidade e irresponsabilidade. Possivelmente transformariam suas vidas em um inferno, mas nada disso importava realmente, certo? Desde que estivessem juntos...

"Não vai ser fácil! Lidar com os anciãos..." – reconheceu, com um tom levemente derrotado. – "Vai levar tempo, muito tempo, para que nos aceitem. Vão nos colocar sob constantes provações, tentarão nos enfraquecer e nos separar..." – alertou-a, buscando as jóias esmeralda. – "Mas nós podemos superá-los! Mostraremos a eles do que somos capazes, juntos, e sairemos fortalecidos de cada investida que fizerem contra nós..." – declarou com segurança e sorriu com ternura. – "Além disso, nem todos estarão contra nós! Minha mãe a adora e você não terá a menor dificuldade em conquistar minhas irmãs, também..." – disse reconfortante.

_Eu quero encontrar... Eu quero que se realize...  
Acreditar faz com que tudo seja possível.  
Como ao cantar ou realizar milagres  
Os "sentimentos" transformam tudo.  
Certamente... Certamente... É surpreendente!_

Sakura franziu levemente as sobrancelhas de maneira pensativa, sentindo as barreiras e a apreensão sucumbirem, pouco a pouco. Olhou para a mão em seu colo, carinhosamente mantida pela de Shaoran. Ele lhe passava tanta segurança e sempre tivera o jeito de afastar-lhe os fantasmas. Sempre! Fora inevitável se apaixonar por ele, torná-lo o centro de seu universo, seu ponto de estabilidade...

"Nós, certamente, cometeremos alguns erros no meio do caminho..." – comentou pensativamente, esboçando um sorriso. – "Mas isso fará parte do aprendizado..." – viu-o concordar com a cabeça. – "Podemos tropeçar, mas teremos que nos erguer novamente em algum momento e isso será muito mais fácil se estivermos juntos...".

"E estaremos!" – ele garantiu, mergulhando no fundo das piscinas esmeralda e vendo a hesitação que ela sentia ir desaparecendo. Sorriram um para o outro e Sakura abaixou o olhar, contendo uma risada.

"Touya surtaria com a notícia..." – comentou, olhando para o céu e suspirando. – "Mas sei que papai não se oporia. Ele sabe muito bem como é importante aproveitar cada minuto ao lado da pessoa que se ama. Além disso, ele adoraria ter você, oficialmente, na família..." – considerou, pousando o olhar novamente sobre o rapaz ao seu lado. – "Ele ficaria preocupado, afinal, ainda somos jovens e não fazemos idéia de como é a vida no _mundo real_, mas não nos impediria..." - fechou os olhos por um instante, acalmando seu coração.

_Sou uma sonhadora  
Tenho um poder oculto..._

'Por que será que algumas coisas tão simples se tornam tão complicadas?' - Sakura se perguntou, abrindo os olhos e observando o tímido sorriso nos lábios de Shaoran enquanto ele a observava.

"E quanto a você?" - ele indagou, vendo-a erguer uma sobrancelha sem entender. - "Você disse como seu pai e irmão se sentiriam..." - acariciou-lhe a face. - "Mas não disse o que _você_ está pensando... E é isso o que importa para mim."

"Eu não sei..." - interrompeu-se, mordendo o lábio inferior. - "Nós levamos tanto tempo para chegar aqui... Não foi nada fácil, então acho que não parece natural que tudo aconteça tão rápido, tão de repente..." - explicou-se, vendo-o menear suavemente a cabeça.

"Eu não concordo..." - olhou para a caixinha em sua mão. - "Se você parar para pensar, nosso relacionamento começou tão rápido. Eu ficava espantado em como nos apegamos um ao outro, pois nunca confiei em ninguém em tão pouco tempo antes..." - voltou a encará-la. - "Olhando para trás, eu tenho a sensação que, em algum momento, alguém nos colocou em câmera lenta e só agora conseguimos voltar ao nosso próprio _timing_..." - riu baixinho. - "Loucura, não acha?".

"Não!" - ela falou apressadamente. - "O mais estranho é que faz sentido..." – trocaram um sorriso de cumplicidade.

Shaoran olhou para o relógio e suspirou pesadamente, guardando a caixinha novamente no bolso do casaco.

"Acho melhor eu levá-la para casa, antes que seu pai comece a duvidar de minhas qualificações para ser seu namorado..." - brincou, levantando-se e estendeu a mão para auxiliá-la a se levantar, antes de se encaminharem a casa dela. Fizeram boa parte do caminho em silêncio, cada um imerso em seus próprios pensamentos.

Sakura pensou em como aquela situação era estranha; havia sido pedida em casamento e sua hesitação em responder teoricamente se assemelhava a uma recusa, mas, apesar disso, não havia um clima de estranhamento em torno deles. Era como se tudo estivesse em seu devido lugar.

"Eu espero não lhe causar muito incômodo com tudo isso..." - ele disse quando pararam em frente à casa amarela. - "Eu falei sério quando disse que você podia usar o tempo que quisesse para pensar...".

Ela sorriu apaixonadamente, aproximando-se e envolvendo-o pela cintura para descansar a cabeça em seu ombro.

"Eu te amo tanto..." - sussurrou, sentindo-o erguer seu queixo gentilmente, enquanto era abraçada pela cintura.

"Eu sei..." - Shaoran sorriu em retribuição, baixando a cabeça para provar o sabor dos lábios dela mais uma vez. Um beijo profundo e amoroso. - "É por isso que não me importo de esperar até você se sentir pronta..." - murmurou, fazendo-a se arrepiar.

"Shaoran, eu..." - começou, sendo interrompida quando ele pousou seus lábios sobre os dela novamente.

"É melhor você entrar agora. Está muito frio aqui fora..." - aconselhou, mas a manteve presa em seus braços para um ultimo beijo. - "Boa noite, meu amor...".

"Boa noite..." - sentiu-o afrouxar o abraço devagar e entrou em casa, olhando-o da porta.

CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN

Shaoran saiu do quarto e seguiu o aroma que vinha da cozinha, com a agradável certeza que encontraria pãezinhos doces na mesa. Era, simplesmente, uma das vantagens de se ter Wei por perto.

"Bom dia, jovem Xiao Lang!" – o senhor o cumprimentou ao vê-lo entrar na cozinha. – "Não pensei que fosse acordar tão cedo uma vez que voltou para casa tarde ontem...".

"Bom dia, Wei!" – sorriu sem graça, lembrando que o mordomo ainda estava acordado, esperando seu retorno na noite anterior, apesar de ter sido dispensado. – "Não consegui continuar dormindo com esse cheiro maravilhoso se espalhando pelo apartamento..." – brincou, sentando-se à mesa.

"Então foi acordado pelo estômago..." – o senhor riu levemente, mexendo o bigode grisalho.

"Como sempre..." – Shaoran respondeu, vendo Yelan entrar na cozinha, majestosamente. – "Bom dia, mamãe...".

"Bom dia, Xiao Lang..." – respondeu com um sorriso, sentando-se em frente ao filho. – "Divertiu-se, ontem à noite?" – indagou curiosamente.

"Muito..." – respondeu com um sorriso repleto de carinho, encarando o vazio por um instante. Lembrou-se do passo gigantesco para seu futuro que dera na noite anterior e da conversa que tivera com Sakura após tê-la pedido em casamento. Falara sério quanto a dar tempo a ela para pensar; até a impedira de lhe dar uma resposta que poderia ser impensada quando estavam se despedindo, mas a verdade é que não queria ter que esperar para tê-la ao seu lado definitivamente. Sentira falta dela em seus braços quando acordara naquela manhã, como vinha sentindo desde que voltaram para o hotel na estação.

"Xiao Lang?" – foi despertado pela voz da mãe chamando por ele.

"Desculpe..." – desviou o olhar, sem-graça. – "Eu me distraí...".

"Eu percebi!" – a mulher riu, achando graça. – "E não vou nem perguntar em que... ou melhor, quem estava pensando...".

Shaoran sorriu, meneando levemente a cabeça. Imaginou o que a mãe pensaria se soubesse que propôs Sakura em casamento na noite anterior. Sabia que a mãe gostava da namorada e adoraria tê-la na família, mas aceitação não seria a primeira reação de Yelan, com certeza.

"Olhe só para isso, Wei..." - Yelan chamou a atenção do mordomo em um tom atrevido. - "É impossível manter um diálogo com esse rapaz desde que..." - interrompeu-se ao ouvir o interfone tocando.

"Quem será a essa hora?" - o homem perguntou-se, indo atender. - "Residência Li..." - escutou por um instante, respondendo de maneira tensa. - "Ah, sim! Claro! Pode deixá-lo subir...".

"Quem era, Wei?" - Yelan indagou quando ele desligou com uma expressão séria.

"Mestre Jin..." - respondeu, observando Shaoran contrair o maxilar em uma demonstração de pura tensão.

"O que _ele_ veio fazer aqui?" - Yelan se perguntou, vendo o filho se levantar da mesa deixando um pão pela metade sobre o prato.

"Espero que ele tenha vindo para cá por causa da reunião com os Yamazato apenas..." - expirou irritado, pois Jin Li, o mais novo dos _anciões_ do clã, era também o advogado da família e poderia estragar seus planos, com certeza.

CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN

Sakura abriu os olhos e se espreguiçou manhosamente, vendo no relógio que eram quase 10 da manhã.

"Céus, já é assim tão tarde?" – ficou surpresa com o quanto dormiu e por não ter rolado na cama por horas pensando em que resposta daria a Shaoran, como imaginara que aconteceria. Levantou-se em um pulo alongando-se e ajeitando o quarto antes de trocar de roupa para descer. – "Será que papai já saiu?" – perguntou-se, lembrando que o pai combinara de passar o dia com a família Mizuki.

"Ah, Sakura... já acordou?" – Fujitaka a chamou quando passou em frente ao seu quarto. – "Bom dia, querida! Será que pode me ajudar a levar essas caixas para baixo?" – pediu.

"Bom dia! Eu ajudo, sim..." – pegou uma caixa do chão e começou a descer, sendo seguida pelo pai que carregava outra.

"Deixe em frente à porta do porão que eu levo para baixo mais tarde..." – o homem a instruiu. – "Obrigado, meu bem... Vamos para a cozinha que eu lhe preparo o café..." – sugeriu, indicando a direção. – "Enquanto você me conta como foram as coisas ontem...".

"Foi perfeito, papai!" – disse sorrindo com o rosto levemente rosado, mas parou fazendo uma careta. – "Embora Shaoran tenha implicado comigo a noite toda dizendo que eu parecia um enfeite de Natal..." – disse fazendo o homem rir.

"Ele disse isso?" – balançou negativamente a cabeça. – "Depois de tanto trabalho para encontrarmos aquele casaco...".

"Eu sei..." – Sakura observava com carinho o pai fritar algumas panquecas.

"Então vocês se divertiram bastante..." – o homem suspirou, servindo as panquecas e se sentando na cadeira ao lado de Sakura. – "O que fizeram exatamente?".

"Passamos a tarde toda no parque de diversões, depois fomos tomar chocolate quente em uma cafeteria na galeria. Foi quando eu descobri que Shaoran tinha entradas para a apresentação daquela peça que eu queria assistir, mas quando saímos do parque a sessão já tinha começado...".

"Que pena! Você estava realmente interessada naquela história, não é?" – deu tapinhas na mão da garota, por um instante. – "E o que fizeram então?".

"Ficamos dando voltas pela galeria e assistindo às performances de rua..." – sorriu, cortando a panqueca e começando a comer.

"Ouvi dizer que as performances de Natal são bem variadas..." – comentou, observando-a mastigar e concordar. – "Não é lá que eles montam um palco para aquela dança estranha em que ficam pulando obstáculos e se pendurando?" – quis saber, fazendo-a rir.

"Sim! Não é bem uma dança, mas um esporte ao que parece..." - explicou, vendo o pai erguer uma sobrancelha. - "Mas é muito interessante. Os praticantes têm uma flexibilidade e força fascinantes...".

"É um esporte, então. Não sabia..." - observou a filha morder mais um pedaço de panqueca. - "E ficaram só passeando até voltarem para casa?".

"Antes de virmos para casa Shaoran parou em uma loja de antigüidades para comprar uma lembrança de Natal para a Sra. Yelan." - olhou para o prato pensando se devia ou não contar ao pai sobre o pedido.

"O que houve?" - ele indagou preocupado. - "É uma nuvem que vejo se formar sobre sua cabeça?".

"É que nós também conversamos muito, sobre muitas coisas..." - fez uma pequena pausa, enquanto o pai a observava, apenas esperando que continuasse. - "Inclusive sobre como as coisas ficarão a partir de agora, com ele voltando para Hong Kong, e..." - interrompeu-se encarando o homem à sua frente.

"E...?".

"E a conversa tomou um rumo meio inesperado e chegamos a um impasse..." - resolveu que não precisava contar ao pai os mínimos detalhes. Ficaram em silêncio, e Fujitaka interpretava o significado daquilo. Sakura terminava de mastigar o último pedaço de panqueca quando seu pai se manifestou novamente.

"_Impasse_ mesmo?" - indagou ainda pensativo.

"Bem,... sim!" - suspirou, pensando em como explicar, mas não precisou continuar.

"Então, isso significa que quanto ao assunto, vocês tinham opiniões diferentes?" - viu-a arregalar os olhos em surpresa. - "Soluções diferentes, talvez?".

"Na verdade, não..." - murmurou, observando a mesa ausentemente. - "Foi mais uma questão de sincronia..." - sorriu para si mesma.

"E como resolveram o assunto?" - viu-a encará-lo com um meio sorriso.

"Não resolvemos..." - meneou a cabeça. - "Decidimos pensar cuidadosamente para, então, tomar uma decisão...".

"É uma coisa curiosa... O processo de tomar decisões..." - viu Sakura franzir as sobrancelhas. - "Não é nada complicado, você sabia? Na verdade as decisões são tomadas no momento em que recebemos as alternativas..." - afirmou atraindo a atenção da filha. - "O que é complicado e toma tempo é aceitarmos o que escolhemos e as conseqüências disso...".

"Eu acho que não entendi..." – falou observando o esboço de um sorriso se formar nos lábios do pai.

"Se o problema for o motivo que eu estou pensando, era algo que eu já previa..." - levantou-se e passou a mão carinhosamente pelos cabelos de Sakura, mostrando-se um tanto desconfortável. - "Por isso não vou me opor ao que você escolha..." - garantiu, beijando-lhe a fronte. - "Apenas peço que pense muito bem nas conseqüências e tome as devidas providências... Agora, vou levar as caixas para baixo, limpe a louça, por favor, querida...".

"Está bem..." – Sakura respondeu, mas não se moveu; apenas permaneceu observando seu pai sair da cozinha. Sua mente estava voltada para a conversa de instantes atrás. Não era possível que tivesse entendido direito, mas acabara de receber a bênção do pai e nem sequer precisara contar a ele que foi pedida em casamento.

'Nunca imaginei que papai nos conhecesse tão bem...' – pensou ainda surpresa, pois, apesar de saber que Fujitaka não se oporia, não imaginava que ele aceitaria a idéia tão facilmente.

Entretanto, não era a aceitação em si que realmente ocupava seus pensamentos, mas o que ele lhe dissera sobre tomar decisões...

Quando Shaoran lhe pedira em casamento, recebera um grande choque. É claro que esperava receber a proposta mais cedo ou mais tarde, mas nunca poderia imaginar que isso ocorreria após menos de duas semanas de namoro.

Mas, por trás da surpresa e do receio que sentira, e ainda sentia, havia uma voz lhe sussurrando no fundo da mente e que já tinha tomado uma decisão, mesmo que só agora parasse para prestar atenção ao que dizia. E simplesmente sabia, do fundo de seu coração, que o resultado não poderia ser diferente...

CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN

Shaoran olhou para Yelan, sentada no sofá à sua frente, pela terceira vez em menos de cinco minutos pedindo com o olhar que, por favor, interferisse na 'aula' que vinha sendo ministrada por Jin Li praticamente desde o momento em que ele chegara. Falava sobre informações minuciosamente analisadas a respeito do que tratariam com os Yamazato e era ainda mais enervante para o rapaz já ter lido tudo o que vinha sendo falado nos e-mails que recebera dos anciões dias antes.

"Sim, eu já entendi isso..." – interrompeu o homem, rolando os olhos e contando até dez, embora tivesse a impressão que poderia contar até cem e ainda não seria o suficiente.

"Vamos passar então para a nossa participação..." – o homem começou, sendo imediatamente interrompido.

"Teremos uma participação pró-ativa nas decisões da Diretoria Executiva, com rendimento de 15% dos valores líquidos da companhia e 3% serão mantidos congelados junto a alguma porcentagem, que ainda precisa ser definida, dos títulos dos Hiiragizawa..." - Shaoran precisava pará-lo e mostrar que lera e compreendera o conteúdo dos e-mails recebidos. Quem sabe assim o _velho_ o deixaria em paz.

"É bom saber que você tem certo nível de conhecimento nos negócios..." – comentou aborrecidamente, não se deixando impressionar pela demonstração de informação mostrada pelo jovem. – "Assim não corremos riscos de ter tudo arruinado por uma atitude impensada...".

"O que você quer dizer com isso?" – o rapaz indagou com um sorriso mordaz, pensando se o homem não enlouquecera.

"Nada demais. Apenas que é preciso ser precavido e não fazer coisas estúpidas como terminar o namoro com a filha do presidente de uma empresa alguns dias antes de uma reunião..." – o ancião ergueu uma sobrancelha com um sorriso sem humor, deixando o jovem exasperado. – "Será que você imagina o quanto _isso_ poderia ter nos custado?".

"Pouco me importa! Isso é minha vida pessoal, não tem nada a ver com...".

"Errado!" – o homem o cortou bruscamente. – "O fato de ter terminado seu relacionamento com a filha dos Yamazato nos causou horas de conversas inconvenientes referentes à revisão do contrato..." – encarava-o seriamente. – "Portanto, como você vê, tem tudo a ver com a companhia...".

"Isso é absurdo!" – Shaoran começou a realmente se irritar.

"Diga o que quiser, não vai mudar suas responsabilidades..." – falava enfático, sem alterar o tom de voz. – "Já está mais que na hora de voltar a ser você mesmo e lembrar o lugar a que pertence...".

Shaoran arregalou os olhos por um instante e não pôde evitar sorrir. Ele se lembrava de algo semelhante sendo dito por Sakura na época em que ainda namorava Akio. A maior diferença era que, quando dito por Sakura, aquilo fazia sentido aos seus ouvidos, afinal, o ancião nunca entenderia quem ele realmente era; quem ele se tornara. E, o mais importante, era que não poderia nem queria voltar a ser o mesmo Li Xiao Lang que os anciãos conheciam. Permaneceu em silêncio e meneou tranqüilamente a cabeça em sinal de desdém, deixando o homem confuso.

"O que você..." - o advogado começou, mas se interrompeu ao ouvir a campainha tocar, instantes antes de Wei abrir a porta. – "Esqueça... eu gostaria de uma xícara de chá agora..." – informou a Yelan, levantando-se e saindo da sala.

Shaoran sequer notou seus movimentos. Preocupava-o não ter ouvido o interfone tocar, pois a única pessoa que tinha permissão para subir sem ser anunciada era...

"Boa tarde!" – Sakura surgiu na porta com um sorriso, sendo seguida de perto por um Wei preocupado.

"Sakura!" – Yelan se levantou imediatamente, observando o filho que foi em direção à jovem.

"Não sabia que nos visitaria hoje..." – Shaoran comentou nervoso.

"Desculpe se estou sendo inconveniente..." – mortificou-se, sentindo culpa por não ter ligado antes de aparecer.

"Não é isso! Apenas ficamos um pouco surpresos..." – disse, abraçando-a carinhosamente. Sakura retribuiu ao abraço, estranhando a postura apreensiva dele.

"Você nunca nos incomodaria..." – Yelan reiterou, aproximando-se com um sorriso cordial, mas inquieto e pediu a Wei que lhes servisse chá.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa?" – Sakura perguntou, tocando levemente o rosto do namorado.

"Nada, não..." - esboçou um sorriso, encarando-a amorosamente.

"Preciso falar com você..." - ela revelou suavemente, fazendo-o erguer uma sobrancelha.

"Devo ficar preocupado?" - gracejou, fazendo-a abrir um sorriso. Ele se tornou subitamente tenso ao olhar por sobre o ombro da moça e Sakura estranhou essa reação dele, voltando-se para trás, deparando-se com um senhor de meia idade de cabelos negros e olhos acinzentados, que a observavam com indiferença.

"Minha nossa!" - arregalou os olhos, voltando-se para o rapaz e começando a compreender o clima estranho entre eles. - "Por que não disse que tinham visita?...".

"Florzinha, este é Jin Li..." – Yelan disse rapidamente, apresentando-o. – "Mestre Jin é um dos anciãos do clã..." – acrescentou, fazendo-a arregalar os olhos.

"E também é o advogado que vai me acompanhar na reunião com os Yamazato depois de amanhã..." – Shaoran completou, esclarecendo o que o homem estava fazendo na cidade.

Ela sorriu docemente, voltando-se para o homem e prestando uma respeitosa reverência.

"Muito boa tarde! Sou Sakura Kinomoto, peço desculpas por..." – foi secamente interrompida quando o homem se afastou e começou a falar com Yelan em chinês.

"Sinto muito por isso, minha flor..." – Shaoran sussurrou, colocando as mãos sobre os ombros dela e lançando um olhar de censura a Jin. Sentia ganas de pular no pescoço do _velho_ e obrigá-lo a se desculpar.

"Está tudo bem!" – ofereceu a ele um sorriso apaziguador. – "Você não é responsável pela maneira que ele age...".

"Mesmo assim..." – sentia-se embaraçado. Sakura ficou em silêncio por um instante e ele notou o quanto ela estava aborrecida, mas não iria deixar que os outros percebessem.

"Eu também tenho culpa. Não devia ter aparecido sem avisar..." – comentou com um longo suspiro.

"Não. Você pode aparecer quando quiser..." – disse com sinceridade. – "Além disso, eu fico feliz por você ter vindo..." – sorriu ternamente, segurando-a pela mão.

"Shaoran, não fique aí parado e ofereça um chá a Sakura..." – Yelan os chamou, apontando para o sofá.

"Muito obrigada, Sra. Yelan, mas eu não vou ficar..." – Sakura disse aparentando bom humor. – "Sinto muito tê-los atrapalhado... Eu apenas passei aqui para dar um 'alô'..." – prestou reverência ao ancião e completou sem poder evitar um toque de sarcasmo. – "Foi um prazer conhecê-lo, Sr. Li...".

"Eu a acompanharei até lá embaixo..." – Shaoran se ofereceu.

"Não precisa..." – disse, apertando gentilmente a mão dele.

"E o que você queria conversar comigo?" – indagou, procurando uma maneira de ficar um pouco mais ao lado dela.

"Fica para a próxima..." – piscou para ele com afeto e se retirou da sala, antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer coisa.

CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN

Sakura ficou vagando pela cidade por quase duas horas antes de se ver parada em frente à casa de Tomoyo. Por um breve momento, hesitou antes de tocar o interfone. Foi logo atendida e, segundos depois, encontrava-se diante da porta do quarto da morena, acompanhando uma criada.

"Sakura, que surpresa vê-la aqui!" - cumprimentou-a com um forte abraço.

"Desculpe aparecer sem avisar. Foi uma decisão repentina..." - explicou enquanto era guiada pela mão até um sofá no centro do quarto.

"Fico feliz que tenha vindo, pois queria muito falar com você sobre o _hatsumode_..." – falava animadamente, mas interrompeu-se observando algo diferente na amiga. – "Mas... o que aconteceu?"

"Nada. Não quero falar sobre isso..." – hesitou, vendo Tomoyo erguer uma sobrancelha. – "É meio desagradável!"

"Desagra..." – a morena começara a preparar mentalmente algumas perguntas para conseguir mais informações quando arregalou os olhos. – "Você brigou com Shaoran?".

"Não! Não... que idéia!" – sorriu fracamente, suspirando pesadamente. – "Na verdade, eu conheci um dos anciãos hoje..." - explicou, vendo compreensão perpassar os olhos violáceos da amiga.

"Entendo! Pelo que Eriol me contou, eu faço idéia do que deve ter passado..." – interromperam a conversa brevemente apenas para que a criada lhes servisse chá e torta. – "E ele foi muito grosseiro com você?".

"Foi rude, sim, mas eu já esperava por isso..." – deu de ombros. – "Shaoran me avisou que a família dele se comportaria assim..." – bebeu um gole do chá e respirou profundamente sentindo parte da mágoa causada pelo comportamento do velho ser suavizada. – "Mas existe uma grande diferença entre ouvir que será tratada com grosseria e experimentar na pele tamanha falta de educação...".

"Vocês estiveram conversando sobre conhecer a família dele?" – Tomoyo indagou sem esconder o espanto. Sakura sentiu certa hesitação no tom de voz da amiga e decidiu testar sua opinião.

"Ele me convidou para ir com ele para Hong Kong..." - viu os olhos da morena se arregalarem.

"Como assim _ir com ele_? Para fazer uma visita ou...?" – interrompeu-se quando Sakura ergueu uma sobrancelha deixando claro qual era a resposta. – "Isso é sério, Sakura!" – sobressaltou-se, ajeitando-se desconfortavelmente sobre o sofá. – "Não acha um pouco cedo para algo dessa magnitude? Vocês estão namorando há apenas duas semanas..."

"Oficialmente, pelo menos, isso é verdade..." - riu-se levemente, vendo a expressão séria no rosto de Tomoyo.

"Não acho que seu pai permitiria isso, Sakura, por mais que ele goste de Shaoran..." – meneou a cabeça. – "Não sem vocês estarem casados, pelo menos, e é muito cedo para _isso_ também...".

"Acho que era um pouco demais mesmo, esperar por apoio incondicional..." – murmurou com a cabeça levemente abaixada.

"Sakura, eu sei que vocês se amam, mas essas coisas levam tempo..." – argumentou docemente. – "Você não pode mergulhar de cabeça em um casamento como as princesas de contos de fadas, esperando viver feliz para sempre...".

"Eu sei disso, Tomoyo!" – Sakura ergueu-se e foi até a janela, ficando em silêncio por alguns minutos. Quando se voltou para a amiga tinha um sorriso no rosto. – "Shaoran me pediu em casamento ontem..." – revelou, deixando a outra chocada.

"E o que você respondeu?" - indagou, vendo Sakura encolher os ombros.

"Ainda não respondi..." – murmurou com a voz distante, vendo que Tomoyo ia comentar algo. – "Mas quando fui à casa dele hoje, ia dizer que aceitava...".

"Eu não acredito nisso, Sakura!" – censurou-a a morena. – "Isso é muita irresponsabilidade!".

"Não, não é!" – retrucou decidida, espantando a amiga. – "Seria, sim, irresponsável se nós pensássemos que as coisas seriam fáceis daqui em diante, mas sabemos que não vai ser assim, Tomoyo!" – meneou a cabeça. – "Nós sabemos que teremos que enfrentar vários problemas! A começar pela família dele...".

"Não vai ser muito diferente com a sua família, principalmente o Touya..." – advertiu.

"Ele pode bufar o quanto quiser, não há nada que possa fazer..." – ironizou, girando os olhos. – "Conversei com papai hoje cedo e ele disse que apoiaria a decisão que Shaoran e eu tomássemos...".

"Você está brincando!" – arregalou os olhos assombrada.

"Não. Ele já sabia que acabaríamos chegando a isso e..." – encolheu os ombros. – "Apenas disse que devemos enfrentar as conseqüências...".

"Ainda acho que isso será um erro!" – Tomoyo murmurou inquieta. – "Vocês são muito jovens para...".

"Podemos ser jovens, Tomoyo, mas não somos mais crianças!" – Sakura a interrompeu. – "Eu realmente gostaria de poder contar com seu apoio, porque você é minha melhor amiga. Eu queria que confiasse em mim..." – pediu, suspirando cansada.

"Desculpe, Sakura..." – a morena se ergueu e caminhou até a amiga, abraçando-a carinhosamente. Sakura começou a rir suavemente, meneando a cabeça.

"Não me peça desculpas..." – falou, afastando-se para encarar a amiga. – "Eu sei que reagiu desta forma porque se preocupa comigo e, além disso..." – exibiu um sorriso. – "Se eu voltasse atrás na minha decisão, significaria que não estou pronta para seguir adiante..." – abaixou levemente a cabeça. – "Na verdade, eu fiquei um pouco indecisa depois de ser destratada por aquele _velhote_ e acabei não dando uma resposta para o Shaoran, mas eu precisava passar por isso. Precisava para entender o que vou ter que enfrentar e tomar uma decisão consciente...".

_Um mundo jamais visto  
Não importa o que lá me espera.  
Mesmo não sendo o ideal, como os pássaros  
Que viajam com o vento, não terei medo  
Em direção ao amanhã_

"E a que decisão você chegou?" - quis saber Tomoyo. Sakura, então, ergueu os olhos decididamente antes de responder.

"Eu vou seguir em frente!" - sorriu. - "Eu vou sem medo dos obstáculos porque sei que, não importa o que aconteça, não precisarei enfrentar nem um problema sozinha...".

CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN

"Já cheguei!" – Sakura exclamou ao passar pela porta, mas não ouviu réplica. Seu pai ainda devia estar com os Mizuki.

Encaminhou-se para a sala, pensando em distrair-se assistindo a algum programa de televisão, mas não chegou a se aproximar do sofá, pois, ao passar ao lado do telefone, seus dedos automaticamente o seguraram, discando um número já tão conhecido. Seu cérebro se encontrava em leve entorpecência, e ela não se recuperou até ouvir a voz de Wei pronunciar sua breve saudação.

"Boa noite, Sr. Wei!" – respondeu em um meio sorriso. A voz daquele senhor transmitia gentileza mesmo através de um fio.

"Ah! Senhorita Sakura!" – conheceu-lhe a voz. – "Em que posso ajudá-la?".

"Eu gostaria de falar com Shaoran por um instante..." – pediu, um tanto hesitante.

"Creio que no momento não será possível..." – disse apologeticamente.

"Sei. Ele ainda está conversando com o Senhor Li?".

"Oh, não! Mestre Jin ficará hospedado em um hotel enquanto estiver na cidade..." – respondeu evidentemente consolado. – "É que Xiao Lang está tomando banho, mas eu posso avisá-lo que a senhorita ligou assim que ele sair...".

"Está bem..." – Sakura suspirou, pensando no que teriam de conversar e então teve uma idéia. – "Espere; o senhor poderia pedir para ele me encontrar no Templo Tsukimine em meia hora?".

"Eu o avisarei, sim." – parecia divertido com a sugestão dela.

"Obrigada, Sr. Wei!" – desligou o telefone, eufórica. Teria pouco tempo para se arrumar, mas valeria à pena. Sakura correu para o banheiro, precisava de um banho relaxante, mas não tinha tempo o suficiente. Quando saiu do banheiro, enrolada em uma toalha, Sakura se vestiu, tomando o cuidado para ficar bem agasalhada. Secou o cabelo, passou um batom suave e estava pronta para sair de casa, exatamente vinte minutos depois de ter desligado o telefone. Faltava apenas o casaco vermelho e o cachecol que usara no dia anterior.

Ao chegar ao Templo Tsukimine, estava ofegante, mas Shaoran ainda não havia aparecido, então respirou aliviada enquanto se aproximava da grande cerejeira no centro do pátio. Observou suavemente a decoração simples do templo, com suas lanternas de papel espalhadas a espera do Ano Novo. Parou sob a árvore, aspirando o suave perfume do inverno e tentando acalmar seu coração que batia descompassado. As coisas não seriam mais as mesmas depois dessa noite, mas o passo que estava tomando era apenas o primeiro e ela sentia um frio intenso no estômago que nada tinha a ver com o inverno.

"Ora, um duende de Natal perdido por aqui..." – assustou-se quando ouviu uma voz sussurrar ao seu ouvido.

"Eu não sou um duende..." – retrucou, virando-se para trás e encontrando o brilho matreiro nos olhos âmbares e não pôde evitar sorrir, sentindo parte de sua insegurança se esvair como se tivesse sido soprada pelo vento.

"Não! Mas está tão adorável quanto..." – enlaçou-a suavemente pela cintura, depositando um beijo terno nos lábios rosados. – "Desculpe o atraso. Fui pego um pouco de surpresa por seu recado. Está esperando há muito tempo?".

"Não. Acabei de chegar!" – encarou-o sorrindo delicadamente.

Shaoran pensou que talvez fosse sua imaginação, mas havia uma luz quase mágica envolvendo-a naquele momento, como se ela brilhasse por dentro.

"O que aconteceu?" – ele indagou, ouvindo-a suspirar. Ela deu um passo para trás, saindo de seu abraço e o encarou diretamente. O par de esmeraldas mostrava-se um mar de paradoxos, abrigando ao mesmo tempo determinação e hesitação, certeza e confusão, confiança e medo. Sakura respirou profundamente e abriu um sorriso amplo; sua voz não era mais que um sussurro.

"Sim!".

_Quero dizer... Quero gritar...  
Eu sou apenas uma pessoa neste mundo  
Que como uma prece ou uma estrela  
Brilha fragilmente e algum dia  
Espera se tornar muito mais forte._

Shaoran a encarou, esperando por algo mais que não veio. Era aquilo, mas o que significava? Franziu o cenho, levemente confuso e a viu aumentar o sorriso, erguendo uma sobrancelha e esperando que ele entendesse o sentido do que estava sendo dito.

"Sim!" – repetiu, dessa vez com mais força, estendendo a pequena palavra o máximo que pôde, vendo a clareza se apossar aos poucos da mente do rapaz e refletir nos olhos que foram se arregalando.

"Sério?" – indagou sem conter o sorriso e se aproximando até quase tocá-la. – "Tem certeza?" – viu-a menear a cabeça confirmando e a abraçou fortemente. – "Ah, minha flor! Eu..." – interrompeu-se, extasiado. Não havia palavras suficientes no universo para que conseguissem expressar como se sentia, mas bastou que mergulhassem nos olhos um do outro para que ambos percebessem: naquele momento, palavras eram desnecessárias.

_Não há limites,  
As possibilidades se encontram aqui  
Nestas mãos...  
Encontrará o seu mundo..._

Todo o resto podia ser deixado para depois, pelo menos por enquanto. Por ora, bastava sentir e saber que estariam compartilhando o que quer que fosse dali por diante.

CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN

Sakura olhou ansiosamente para o relógio. Ficava nervosa ao pensar na notícia que daria à sua família quando Shaoran chegasse com Yelan do aeroporto, aonde foram para acompanhar o senhor Jin Li. Além de estar preocupada com o impacto do anúncio, a presença de Touya a deixava bastante aflita. Sabia que o irmão faria um escândalo. Preferiria lidar com ele depois que tudo já estivesse acertado, mas acabara concordando com Shaoran em resolver tudo de uma só vez. Pelo menos não precisava se afligir a respeito da reação do pai.

"Eles chegaram!" – disse indo apressadamente até a porta ao ver, pela janela, o carro ser estacionado na frente da casa.

"Até parece que não vê o _moleque_ há dez anos, do jeito que está agitada..." – estranhou Touya que vinha percebendo a inquietação da irmã.

"Deixe sua irmã, Touya..." – Kaho bronqueou com um pequeno sorriso.

"Pode não ter sido uma década, como você disse, mas eles realmente não se encontraram nos últimos dias por causa de um visitante que estava na cidade a negócios..." – Fujitaka explicou suavemente. – "É natural que Sakura esteja aflita por terem passado tanto tempo separados já que Shaoran voltará para Hong Kong dentro de pouco tempo...".

"Sim. O que é outra razão para eu não entender essa decisão deles de começarem a namorar justo agora. Ainda mais depois de todo o tempo que passaram sendo _só amigos_..." – reclamou mal-humorado.

"Entendo como você se sente, também receio que eles sofram quando se separarem..." – o homem suspirou incomodado. – "A última coisa que quero é ver sua irmã andando pela casa parecendo uma sombra como quando eles brigaram alguns meses atrás...".

"Olá, boa tarde!" – Yelan os cumprimentou, interrompendo a conversa e adentrando a sala, seguida pelo jovem casal que vinha de mãos dadas.

"Boa tarde! É muito bom vê-los novamente!" – Fujitaka apontou para o sofá e a mesa de centro onde se encontrava organizado o chá que Sakura havia feito questão de preparar mais cedo. – "Fiquem à vontade, por favor!".

"Obrigada!" – Yelan sorriu, sentando-se e o que se seguiu foi um instante de silêncio constrangido. – "Confesso que estou curiosa para saber o motivo da reunião..." – falou por fim, fazendo os Kinomoto encará-la estranhamente.

"Desculpe, mas não é a senhora que tem algo a nos dizer?" – Touya indagou, notando o pai desviar sabiamente o olhar para Sakura e Shaoran.

"Fomos nós que planejamos esse encontro..." – Shaoran anunciou, caminhando até o meio da sala com Sakura ao seu lado. Ambos se encontravam tensos, pois imaginavam a batalha que teriam de travar. O clima da sala se tornou um reflexo de seus sentimentos, enquanto as outras pessoas presentes aguardavam silenciosamente que o rapaz continuasse, fazendo suas próprias suposições a respeito do porquê daquela reunião. – "Temos algo a dizer...".

Estava sendo mais complicado do que haviam imaginado. Por mais que ambos estivessem resolutos sobre a decisão que tomaram, não havia como encarar com tranqüilidade o fato de que estariam criando um pandemônio em suas famílias com isso.

"Vão falar logo ou continuar fazendo suspense?" – Touya, cuja mente estava repleta de pensamentos sobre o chinês tirar sua irmãzinha do seu alcance, impacientou-se.

"Gostaríamos de contar com a compreensão e o apoio de vocês, por que..." – Shaoran começou, sentindo Sakura apertar levemente sua mão, dando-lhe estímulo silenciosamente. – "Pretendemos nos casar."

"Vocês só podem estar loucos, se acham que..." – Touya rebateu explosivamente, mas foi contido por Kaho que pediu ao esposo que deixasse os dois resolverem isso com os pais. Acabou cedendo, mesmo que a contragosto.

"Imaginei que fossem anunciar algo do gênero..." – Yelan suspirou, meneando a cabeça. – "Mas acho que podem estar sendo precipitados...".

"Não estamos." – Shaoran assegurou. – "Sei que as circunstâncias atuais não nos dão muita credibilidade, mas realmente refletimos profundamente sobre o assunto, por isso pedimos a vocês que confiem em nós e nos permitam seguir adiante...".

"E se não consentirmos?" – Yelan ergueu curiosamente uma sobrancelha em sinal de desafio. Os jovens se aproximaram um pouco mais, segurando firmemente nas mãos um do outro em apoio mútuo.

"Nesse caso..." – o rapaz exibiu um pequeno sorriso de lado aceitando a provocação. – "Não teremos escolha a não ser provar a vocês que estamos falando sério...".

"E como farão isso?" – Fujitaka quis saber, olhando-os de esguelha.

"Sabemos que, normalmente, precisaríamos da autorização de nossos pais para nos casarmos, mas não nos importamos em esperar o dobro do tempo pelo resultado de uma solicitação de registro em caráter excepcional..." – explicou calmamente. Ficou satisfeito por ter passado os dias anteriores verificando os aspectos legais para o casamento.

"Talvez demore um pouco mais que isso por causa da Notificação de Casamento que precisa ser emitida pelo Consulado Chinês..." – Sakura interrompeu, atraindo a atenção dos presentes. Ela também havia pesquisado a situação.

"E caso o Consulado Chinês não autorize nosso casamento, sempre poderemos apelar ao Consulado Britânico..." – Shaoran adicionou, fazendo Yelan sorrir suavemente. – "Eu não hesitaria em usar minha dupla nacionalidade nesse caso...".

"E o que vocês farão enquanto esperam?" – Yelan inquiriu.

"Não vou sair do Japão sem estarmos casados, se é o que a senhora está querendo saber..." – declarou. – "Não saio daqui nem que todos os _velhos_ do clã apareçam...".

"Eles estão sendo bastante razoáveis..." – Fujitaka comentou faceiro, recebendo concordância de Yelan. Ficaria mais preocupado se os dois ameaçassem fugir até conseguirem autorização para se casar.

"Eu não acredito nisso! Vocês não vão aceitar essa loucura, vão?" – Touya voltou a se manifestar. Claro que ficou surpreso pela maturidade que ambos demonstraram sobre o assunto, mas ainda assim era absurdo. – "Eles não podem se casar! Ainda são crianças, é irresponsabilidade demais!".

"Não somos mais crianças, Touya! Muito menos irresponsáveis..." – Sakura respondeu agitada. – "Somos novos. Sim, é verdade, mas passamos por muitas coisas nos últimos tempos para chegarmos até aqui e não vamos desistir depois de tudo o que já enfrentamos...".

"Como vocês têm tanta certeza de estarem preparados?" – Fujitaka indagou observando os jovens. Sakura encarou o pai. Devia ter imaginado que, só porque ele disse que aceitaria sua decisão, não significava que o faria sem contestar.

"É como o senhor disse, papai. Eu já havia tomado a decisão no momento em que Shaoran e eu abordamos o assunto, mas hesitei um pouco pensando nas conseqüências..." – Sakura explicou, fazendo Fujitaka arregalar os olhos em espanto.

"Está vendo! Você não está tão confiante assim..." – Touya a interrompeu, acreditando que a faria ver como não estava pronta para assumir tal compromisso.

"Muito pelo contrário!" – sorriu confiante ao trocar um olhar de cumplicidade com Shaoran. – "Isso foi antes. Eu não tenho mais dúvidas agora. Nós sabemos que não será fácil, mas isso não importa tanto, pois estamos decididos a vencer qualquer obstáculo..." – encarou o pai com seriedade. – "Da mesma maneira que o senhor e mamãe fizeram quando se casaram. Nossos problemas serão um pouco diferentes dos que vocês precisaram enfrentar, mas, ainda assim, teremos muitas barreiras para superar e muita gente a quem provar que estamos falando sério e vamos sair vitoriosos; independente dos desafios que coloquem em nosso caminho."

"E nós vamos conseguir!" – Shaoran garantiu.

Os adultos trocaram olhares avaliativos, imaginando o que poderia ser dito para fazê-los recuar e reconsiderar, mas a verdade é que já sabiam a resposta. Bastava olhar para o jovem casal no centro da sala e ficava evidente que não seriam acuados.

Fujitaka suspirou pesadamente e meneou a cabeça mostrando-se espantado demais para quem já imaginava o que eles estavam planejando. Sakura estranhou isso e não conseguiu evitar sua curiosidade.

"Papai, eu só estou um pouco confusa sobre uma coisa..." – Sakura começou, atraindo a atenção de todos. – "Quando estávamos conversando no dia 26, comentei ter ficado em dúvida sobre um assunto que surgiu durante o encontro de Natal, e o senhor disse já esperar por isso. Disse que aceitaria minha decisão contanto que eu arcasse com as conseqüências..." – notou uma luz de esclarecimento tomar conta do rosto do homem mais velho.

"Então era esse o assunto..." – riu suavemente, sentindo-se constrangido. – "E eu achei que estavam considerando dormir juntos antes de iniciarem um namoro à distância..." – explicou, fazendo Sakura enrubescer e desviar o olhar. A reação de Shaoran foi mais contida ao passo que ele simplesmente puxou a garota em sua direção, oferecendo-lhe proteção. Já, Touya encarava o pai, embasbacado.

"O senhor iria simplesmente permitir que eles fizessem isso?" – indagou incrédulo.

"Ora, Touya, o início de um namoro é um período de adaptação e descobrimento que o casal usa para se conhecer melhor e ter certeza que consegue conviver com os defeitos um do outro..." – expôs, encolhendo o ombro.

"Mas, como Sakura e Shaoran já passaram por isso há muito tempo, então seria apenas natural que eles fossem para a próxima etapa do namoro..." – Kaho completou, compreendendo onde o sogro queria chegar.

"Será que vocês poderiam parar de falar como se não estivéssemos aqui?" – o jovem chinês reclamou ainda segurando Sakura, que escondia o rosto contra seu peito por embaraço.

"Desculpem..." – Fujitaka suspirou, retomando o ar de seriedade. - "Acho que é melhor voltarmos ao que nos trouxe aqui, embora não haja realmente o que discutir...".

"É verdade! Vocês não nos deixaram muitas escolhas, afinal de contas..." – Yelan os observou com um sorriso conformado. – "Não vieram até aqui para nos pedir permissão, mas para anunciar a decisão que tomaram...".

"Realmente fizemos isso, não foi?" – Shaoran comentou, como se só então percebesse o fato.

"Sim. Como verdadeiros adultos..." - Yelan se ergueu, aproximando-se deles até ficarem frente a frente. – "Eu, particularmente, não posso suportar a idéia de não participar do casamento de meu único filho..." – declarou, tocando de leve o rosto do filho.

"Só nos resta aceitar ou ficar de fora observando vocês resolverem tudo sozinhos, não é?" – Touya resignou-se, vendo os jovens concordarem silenciosamente.

Todos os olhos da sala se voltaram para Fujitaka que permanecia em silêncio encarando o jovem casal do outro lado.

"É um dilema e tanto..." - o senhor suspirou, aproximando-se e encarando a filha. - "Eu nunca antes tive problemas em aceitar que você cresceu, mas fazer essa admissão, também, nunca significou que você me abandonaria..." - confessou com os olhos rasos d'água.

"Papai..." - Sakura sentiu as lágrimas se formando, embaçando-lhe a visão e um súbito soluço se formou, ficando preso em sua garganta.

"Mas, não há mais como negar, agora... Minha Menininha definitivamente se tornou adulta..." - sorriu gentilmente, acolhendo em seus braços a filha caçula: agora uma jovem mulher.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

* * *

**EPÍLOGO**

A porta do elevador se abriu com sua característica campainha possibilitando o acesso para a sala da assistente do presidente da _Li International_.

"Boa tarde, Senhor Li! Seja bem-vindo de volta!" – a mulher cumprimentou o chefe.

"Obrigado, Sra. Lao..." – passou por ela, encaminhando-se para a sua sala. – "Alguma notícia sobre as empresas de consultoria que estamos avaliando?".

"Nada da empresa _Ohm_, senhor, mas a secretária do presidente da **_LVC_** entrou em contato mais cedo inquirindo sobre um horário para reunião..." – avisou, depositando algumas pastas sobre a mesa. – "Como o senhor irá para o Japão no final de semana, marquei a reunião para segunda-feira às 16h...".

"Ótimo! Algo mais?" – perguntou, afrouxando levemente a gravata e encarando as pastas acumuladas à sua frente.

"Sobre isso, não. Mas acho que devo avisar-lhe: sua mãe e irmãs estão ligando para o escritório a cada cinco minutos... Ah!" – ouviu o telefone da recepção tocar. – "Deve ser a Sra. Li, novamente..." – suspirou meneando a cabeça.

"Passe a chamada aqui para o escritório, por favor..." – sorriu de lado ao ouvir a secretária sair resmungando sobre ligações pessoais durante o expediente. O homem atendeu no primeiro toque.

"Finalmente, Xiao Lang! Faz quase uma hora que estamos tentando falar com você!" – ele podia ouvir o tumulto das irmãs ao fundo e o tom de aflição na voz da mãe o deixou alerta. – "Não faz idéia do caos em que as coisas estão aqui em casa e aquela sua secretária, versão feminina dos anciões, recusou-se a chamá-lo esse tempo todo, mesmo que disséssemos ser importante...".

"Mãe, acalme-se! O que houve? Yuu está bem?" – indagou agitado.

"Ele está bem! É Sakura..." – explicou, fazendo-o empalidecer. – "Recebi uma ligação do Senhor Kinomoto. Ela entrou em trabalho de parto e foi levada para o hospital...".

"Mas ainda cedo! Só devia acontecer...".

"Daqui a duas semanas, eu sei!" – interrompeu-o nervosa. – "Mas não dá para discutirmos isso. As passagens estão reservadas para o vôo que sai daqui às 19h. Então é melhor você se apressar! Eu e suas irmãs já preparamos as malas e vamos encontrá-lo no aeroporto... Estamos levando o pequeno Yuu, também...".

"Está certo! Vou resolver tudo o que preciso aqui e sairei assim que o carro estiver pronto!" – declarou, ouvindo a mãe concordar e se despedir, mas não podia deixá-la desligar assim. – "Mãe! Como ela estava? O que o senhor Fujitaka disse?".

"A última notícia que tive foi há quinze minutos e ela estava sendo levada para a sala de cirurgia..." – disse, mas logo emendou. – "Você sabe que o bebê não virou, então ela precisará de uma cesariana, mas não se preocupe... Ela vai ficar bem! Ela é forte!".

"Sim! Ela é..." – ele respirou profundamente tentando se acalmar. Se dependesse de sua geniosa esposa, tudo ficaria bem. – "Eu só gostaria de estar lá nesse momento...".

"Eu sei, filho, mas não está. Então deve se concentrar em estar lá quando ela acordar do procedimento..." – lembrou-o suavemente. – "Agora ande logo! Vá!" – desligou ao mesmo tempo em que o Shaoran se levantava, discando um número no celular.

"Kim, prepare o carro imediatamente e me encontre na entrada!" – ordenou, abrindo a porta que separava sua sala da de sua assistente. – "Sra. Lao, cancele todos os meus compromissos do resto da semana e passe o que for inadiável para o vice-presidente..." – comandou deixando a mulher lívida enquanto encaminhava-se até o elevador e apertava o botão. – "Mantenha minha agenda livre para a próxima semana, também. Estou saindo de _licença_..." – anunciou, ouvindo a campainha do elevador quando este abriu as portas.

"Mas, senhor..." – a mulher tentou argumentar, mas o patrão já havia entrado e as portas se fechavam.

CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN

Dentro do carro, Shaoran tirou a gravata e o paletó, achando aquele traje mais sufocante que o normal. Não importava o tempo que se passasse, algumas coisas não mudavam, entre elas o fato de não se acostumar à "coleira", como Sakura dizia.

Sakura...

"Por Buda..." – murmurou passando a mão nervosamente pela nuca. Que nada acontecesse a ela! Não poderia suportar isso. Não depois de tudo o que passaram e enfrentaram nos últimos doze anos.

'Doze anos!' – pensou abismado. Era tão difícil de acreditar que todo aquele tempo já havia passado.

Algumas vezes, ao olhar para trás, parecia que ainda ontem estavam em uma sala de aula no colégio em Tomoeda, mas tanta coisa aconteceu depois daquilo. Para muitas delas nem sempre conseguia olhar com simpatia mas tiveram bons momentos, também.

O início do casamento fora, por demais, conturbado como haviam previsto. Entre outras coisas porque, mesmo sem ter percebido isso na época, delimitara drasticamente a influência dos anciões sobre sua vida ao tomar tal decisão. Como represália, tivera todas as etapas de sua vida profissional dificultadas pelos velhos, tendo que cumprir todas as tarefas que lhe eram designadas sem uma única falha; não tinha sequer a desculpa de estar aprendendo. Passava tanto tempo estudando e trabalhando que não se surpreenderia de chegar a casa e descobrir que Sakura decidira voltar para Tomoeda. Ele mesmo pensou várias vezes em fugir para a segurança do sobrado amarelo, mas nunca passou disso: um pensamento... Pois, nem ele nem Sakura desistiriam!

Passaram por algumas provações e jogos de intriga que nunca teriam conseguido superar se não tivessem toda uma história anteriormente e logo entenderam como era importante que se conhecessem de coração para que o casamento desse certo. Sakura sempre foi magnífica em suas funções como esposa do líder do clã, empenhava-se em aprender tudo o que podia e em atender às expectativas, apesar de sempre ter deixando claro que não agiria de maneira contrária ao que acreditava.

Envergonhava-o um pouco o fato de as coisas terem melhorado por volta do quarto ano do casamento deles, quando os _velhos_ vislumbraram as possibilidades de fechar negócios com uma empresa de grande impacto no cenário japonês como era o caso da _Nadeshiko Inc._, a multinacional do avô de Sakura. Naquela época, estava se formando e havia alcançado – por seus próprios méritos – o cargo de gerente financeiro na empresa da família. Mas nada importava mais para ele naquele momento que a gravidez de Sakura. Estava nas nuvens, maravilhado. E foi então que nasceu o Yuu.

"Papai!" – ouviu o chamado e voltou-se para o lado onde localizou a mãe, Wei e um garoto de oito anos que vinha em sua direção. – "Ainda bem que o senhor chegou. A vovó disse que eu não posso viajar sozinho de avião nem se for uma emergência!" – reclamou abraçando o pai pelas pernas.

"Desculpe ter demorado..." – acariciou de leve os cabelos do menino e, pegando-o pela mão, aproximou-se da mãe. – "Como estão os preparativos?".

"Já está tudo certo. A bagagem já foi despachada e o vôo de vocês decola dentro de 50 minutos, portanto é melhor irem para o portão de embarque..." – entregou as passagens para o filho e olhou para o neto. – "Você está com seus documentos?".

"Estão na minha mochila!" – exclamou indo até o homem que segurava sua bolsa.

"Liguei para Touya há cinco minutos e Sakura ainda estava na sala de cirurgia, mas tudo estava ocorrendo sem problemas..." – informou-o com um sorriso tranqüilizador. – "Tudo ficará bem!" – garantiu-lhe, vendo Yuu se aproximar com a bolsa nas costas e segurar na mão do pai. A mulher se abaixou até ficar na altura do garoto. – "Lembra-se do recado que pedi para dar a sua mãe?" – indagou erguendo uma sobrancelha.

"Que a senhora irá para Tomoeda no domingo para vê-la e conhecer sua nova netinha..." – repetiu seriamente as palavras da avó e suspirou ruidosamente. – "Não vou me esquecer de dizer isso a ela, _Baba_!" – garantiu, enchendo o peito orgulhosamente. – "E não precisa se preocupar porque eu e papai vamos cuidar da mamãe e da minha irmãzinha!" – disse, fazendo os adultos sorrirem.

"É melhor irmos, Yuu..." – Shaoran anunciou olhando o relógio do quadro de horários e então para a mãe. – "Eu vou ligar para Touya novamente antes de embarcarmos, mas se a senhora ficar sabendo qualquer coisa antes disso me ligue!" – pediu, vendo-a concordar.

"Façam uma boa viagem!" – desejou, abraçando o filho e o neto antes de vê-los se afastarem.

CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN

Shaoran passou pela porta da ala da maternidade segurando o filho pela mão. Olhou-o de lado e sorriu gentilmente vendo-o caindo de sono, mas fazendo-se de forte por pura teimosia. Já passava das onze horas quando chegaram ao aeroporto de Tokyo e, após ligar para Touya para saber como Sakura estava e ouvir as boas novas, Shaoran percebeu que seria melhor deixar Yuu, já sonolento, na casa do cunhado antes de ir para o hospital substituir Fujitaka que permanecera junto à filha. Mas, ao comunicar o plano a Touya, recebeu uma resposta revoltada do garoto que o espantou. O menino, geralmente tão dócil, tornou-se uma fera, mostrando um gênio que o pai desconhecia nele. Depois de conversarem a respeito, concordaram em ir até o hospital, onde veriam Sakura e a bebê, e Yuu iria para casa com o avô.

Contudo, Shaoran se sentia incomodado, pois sabia que as enfermeiras não deixariam o filho ver a mãe fora do horário de visitas. Respirando profundamente e esperando que o menino não se mostrasse muito genioso, aproximou-se do balcão onde uma enfermeira estava de plantão.

"Boa noite! Eu gostaria de ver minha esposa, Sakura Li..." – informou à mulher que o olhou de soslaio.

"O horário de visitas já acabou, senhor..." – informou-lhe mecanicamente.

"Sim, eu sei disso! Mas eu vim aqui para substituir meu sogro que está com ela..." – informou, vendo-a erguer uma sobrancelha.

"Tudo bem, mas o menino não poderá entrar..." – avisou, fazendo Yuu cruzar os braços e olhá-la de cara feia. Shaoran enterneceu diante da visão. Era uma judiação fazer aquilo.

"Eu sei que é uma norma do hospital, mas será que não poderia abrir uma exceção?" – tentou apelar para o coração da mulher. – "Meu filho quase não viu a mãe nos últimos meses porque moramos em Hong Kong e ela passou os últimos três meses aqui no Japão..." – começou a explicar. – "Pegamos o primeiro vôo assim que soubemos que ela entrou em trabalho de parto e estamos vindo direto do aeroporto. Ele só quer ver a mãe para ter certeza que ela está bem...".

"Eu sinto muito, senhor, mas não podemos permitir visitas tão tarde..." – respondeu irredutível e encarou o menino. – "Escute, meu bem, sua mãe está bem, eu lhe garanto! Agora é melhor você ir descansar e voltar bem cedo amanhã para poder vê-la...".

"Papai..." – começou a fazer manha, puxando a perna da calça do homem. Shaoran se abaixou na frente do filho.

"Você ouviu a moça, filho. São as regras..." – começou, gentilmente, vendo-o fazer cara de choro.

"Está tudo bem, Srta. Sunako. Pode abrir uma exceção para eles..." – ouviram a voz de uma mulher informar enquanto parava ao lado de pai e filho.

"Mas isso não é certo, doutora!" – a enfermeira chamou-lhe a atenção. Shaoran ergueu o rosto para agradecer à médica e seus olhos se arregalaram em espanto.

"Também não é certo proibir o menino de ver a mãe..." – falou tranqüilamente, sorrindo para o menino que esfregava os olhos, cansado, mas satisfeito. – "Venham, eu os levarei até o quarto da Sra. Li!" – chamou-os, seguindo pelo corredor apesar dos murmúrios de protesto da colega.

Caminharam em silêncio por alguns instantes: a médica na frente o pai e o menino, de mãos dadas, atrás.

"Estava começando a me perguntar quando você viria..." – a mulher quebrou o silêncio, olhando brevemente para trás. – "Faz tempo, Shaoran...".

"Realmente. Muito tempo, Akio..." – ele concordou serenamente. Olhou para o filho e notou que os observava com curiosidade. – "Nunca esperaria encontrá-la aqui...".

"Também fiquei surpresa por ver sua esposa entrar na sala de emergência em trabalho de parto durante meu plantão..." – riu levemente.

"Foi você quem a atendeu?" – inquiriu. A mulher apenas concordou quietamente. – "Obrigado por ter cuidado dela!".

"Não precisa me agradecer..." – disse encarando-o ao parar em frente a uma porta. – "Aqui estamos..." – abaixou-se para falar com o menino. – "Você já sabe o que aconteceu com sua mamãe?" – perguntou, vendo-o concordar.

"Minha _baba_ me explicou. Ela fez uma operação na barriga para ajudar minha irmãzinha a nascer..." – disse simplesmente, vendo a médica sorrir.

"É isso mesmo. Por isso eu preciso que você me prometa que, se ela estiver dormindo, não irá acordá-la e que vai tomar cuidado para não machucá-la, está bem?" – viu-o prometer. – "Então, agora podemos entrar..." – disse, abrindo a porta.

Yuu entrou em silêncio. O quarto estava fracamente iluminado: Sakura ocupava o leito no centro do cômodo e Fujitaka dormia num sofá-cama ao lado. Shaoran se encaminhou até o sofá para acordar o sogro, enquanto o menino se aproximava da cama com cuidado. Parou ao lado da mãe e, com carinho, segurou-lhe a mão, beijando-a e sussurrando palavras doces. A cena era atentamente observada pelos três adultos. Shaoran se aproximou devagar do filho para colocar uma mão no ombro dele, mas parou subitamente. O menino se assustou um pouco quando sentiu a mãe apertar sua mão e olhou rapidamente para o pai ao perceber que ela estava acordada.

"Não fui eu!" – disse apressadamente, fazendo-o sorrir.

"Está tudo bem. Eu sei que não..." – passou a mão nos cabelos do filho, parando ao lado da esposa e se inclinando para beijá-la de leve. – "Você nos assustou..." – murmurou antes de se afastar. – "Como está se sentindo?" – quis saber, acariciando-lhe o rosto.

"Bem melhor agora..." – falou fracamente e olhou para o filho sorrindo. – "Eu estava sonhando com você..." – contou, vendo-o abrir um largo sorriso. – "Já viu sua irmãzinha?" – perguntou e viu-o negar com a cabeça e arregalar os olhos, lembrando-se de algo.

"_Baba_ disse que vem ao Japão no domingo..". – disse seriamente, fazendo a mãe sorrir. – "Ela também que conhecer minha irmãzinha...".

Sakura começou a perguntar várias coisas ao menino e ouvia ao que ele dizia mantendo um fraco sorriso no rosto.

Shaoran a observava atentamente. Estava um pouco abatida e sonolenta por causa da medicação, mas seus olhos brilhavam intensamente. Um sentimento inesperado se apossou dele naquele momento, trazendo uma leve ardência aos seus olhos. A tensão que se acumulara sobre ele, quase imperceptivelmente, esvaiu-se com um estremecimento comovido enquanto sua mente repetia sem parar que _agora tudo estava bem_.

Tudo havia sido tão incerto nos últimos três... não, nos últimos nove meses de suas vidas, começando com a notícia que Sakura estava grávida novamente. Ficara deslumbrado a princípio, mesmo que não fosse algo planejado, mas a realidade logo tratou de fincar suas garras em seu peito com o que isso significava. Eles já têm Yuu e moram em um país cujo controle de natalidade estabelece claramente que dar à luz um segundo filho é proibido. Por mais que façam parte de uma família influente e com condições de criar a nova criança, ainda teriam de enfrentar um processo longo e cansativo. Seriam envolvidos na complexa burocracia e acabaria sendo determinando, na melhor das hipóteses, que algum casal da família Li, sem filhos, adotasse a criança. Já vira isso acontecer com certa freqüência nos últimos anos.

Então, ao invés de compartilhar as boas novas com todos como seria de se esperar, acabaram limitando a informação a um pequeno grupo de amigos e familiares, e quando Sakura começou a ter dificuldades de esconder a barriga inventaram que Fujitaka fizera uma séria cirurgia para que ela pudesse ficar no Japão por algum tempo. Ele passara quase todos os finais de semana dos últimos três meses em Tomoeda, visitando a esposa enquanto buscava, junto a Eriol, uma maneira de ficarem com a filha em Hong Kong. Encontraram a solução perfeita há duas semanas e só precisavam garantir que a criança não nasceria em território chinês. Depois disso, tudo se resolveria tranqüilamente, embora tivesse certeza que acabariam chocando, novamente, os anciãos da família por agirem sem o conhecimento deles.

Akio olhou no relógio; suspirando, aproximou-se do leito e colocou uma mão sobre o ombro do garoto atraindo atenção de todos.

"Sei que você quer ficar perto de sua mãe, mas temos que deixá-la descansar agora, tudo bem?" – perguntou, vendo-o hesitar, mas então concordar levemente.

"Eu posso ver minha irmãzinha antes de ir embora?" – ele pediu, vendo a médica concordar.

"Yuu, filhinho..." – Sakura o chamou, estendendo-lhe a mão. – "Quero lhe pedir um favor..." – disse olhando-o ternamente. – "Quando você vir sua irmãzinha, pense em um nome bem bonito para ela, está bem?".

"Vou pensar no nome mais bonito de todos!" – garantiu orgulhoso.

"É melhor irmos..." – Fujitaka disse, dando um beijo na testa da filha. – "Eu volto amanhã...".

Shaoran viu o filho se aproximar mais da cama, todo desajeitado, com medo de machucar a mãe e entendeu o que ele queria. Pegou-o no colo e, segurando-o com cuidado, inclinou-o para que pudesse dar um beijo na mãe também.

"Vamos ver sua irmã..." – o avô o chamou, esperando ao lado da médica na porta do quarto.

"Vá lá também. Sei que está morrendo de vontade de vê-la..." – Sakura falou ao marido gentilmente. – "Prometo que não vou sair daqui..." – brincou, fazendo-o encará-la com olhos doces.

"Está bem..." – beijou-a amorosamente antes de sair, seguindo o filho e o sogro que conversavam aos sussurros.

"Vocês têm uma linda família..." – ele se assustou por não ter percebido que Akio estava ao seu lado. Ela mantinha os olhos no menino e um sorriso nos lábios.

"Não é nada fácil, mas nós temos, sim..." - esboçou um sorriso, vendo o filho se apertar contra o vidro do berçário tentando enxergar a bebezinha para a qual Fujitaka apontava.

"Eu vou tirá-la do berço para que a vejam melhor..." – ela riu, apressando os passos e entrando na sala. Shaoran parou atrás do filho, observando a médica segurar a bebê no colo com cuidado e aproximá-la do vidro. Yuu abriu um grande sorriso de deslumbramento quando a irmã abriu os olhos.

"Olha, papai! Ela está olhando para nós também..." – riu, acenando animadamente. Os adultos sorriram, e Shaoran ergueu o filho nos braços, aninhando-o gentilmente.

"Então? Já pensou em um nome para ela?" – Fujitaka perguntou enquanto a médica a colocava novamente no berço. O menino pensou um pouco e assentindo com a cabeça sussurrou algo no ouvido do pai.

"É um ótimo nome!" – exclamou dando um beijo estalado na bochecha do filho.

"Mas não conte para a mamãe!".

"Não vou contar..." – prometeu, colocando-o no chão. – "Agora é melhor você e seu avô irem para casa..." – comentou, vendo-o concordar.

"Mal posso esperar para brincar com a Yumi... Opa!..." – acabou dizendo ao avô enquanto iam embora, sob o olhar zeloso do pai.

"Yumi? Quem é essa?" – Fujitaka se fez de desentendido para não estragar o segredo do neto, fazendo-o sorrir aliviado por não ter estragado tudo antes da hora.

"Amanhã eu conto para o senhor vovô..." – respondeu em tom de segredo.

Shaoran lançou mais um olhar para a filha e pôs-se a caminho do quarto onde a esposa descansava. Sentia o cansaço da agitação do dia começar a pesar sobre seus ombros. Também precisava descansar. Entrou no quarto e fechou a porta, indo ao banheiro fazer o toalete antes de dormir. Ao voltar, viu a esposa acordada sobre a cama.

"Desculpe, não queria acordá-la..." – murmurou, aproximando-se e sentando na cama ao seu lado.

"Ainda bem que me acordou, senão acabaria dormindo naquele sofá desconfortável..." – virou-se levemente, abrindo um pouco de espaço na cama.

"Acho que não podemos..." – ele ergueu uma sobrancelha, sentindo-a puxá-lo.

"Não faz mal!..." – declarou enquanto ele se ajeitava ao seu lado, com cuidado para não machucá-la. – "E também, fiquei separada do meu marido por muito tempo para me importar..." – aconchegou-se com um suspiro. Ficaram em silêncio enquanto, aos poucos, o sono começava tomar posse deles.

"Sakura..." – ele a chamou suavemente.

"O quê?" – perguntou quase rendida ao sono, novamente.

"Adivinha..." - sussurrou ao seu ouvido, fazendo-a sorrir.

"Eu também..." – respondeu, beijando-o de leve.

Estavam, mais uma vez, completos. Uma vez mais, em casa.

_**FIM!**_

**CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN CCS SDN**

**N/A – **É isso mesmo... Hoje, dia 12 de julho de 2009, SDN, finalmente, acabou... É bem verdade que a publicação atrasou em quase uma hora... _MAS_ estou postando a fic no dia combinado.

Honestamente fiquei muito satisfeita com o resultado. Fiz um esforço descomunal para concluí-lo dentro do prazo... nem imaginam... Mas valeu a pena. Eu acho, pelo menos... o.ò  
De certa forma, uma parte de mim ainda não entendeu direito que essa fic acabou, então estou meio anestesiada, mas tenho certeza que, assim que a ficha cair (ou melhor, acabarem as unidades do cartão), devo começar a soluçar e me descabelar de saudades. Será a qualquer momento agora... XDD Eu sei que vários amigos que também escrevem costumam dizer, ao terminarem uma história, que "deram à luz". Mas eu acho que é mais como se "o filho saísse de casa para morar sozinho". Hehehe...

Encerrando SDN, eu tentei contar de maneira bastante resumida um pouco das coisas pelas quais S&S passaram a partir (e por causa) do casamento. Mesmo depois de 12 anos eles ainda continuam lutando contra várias coisas que "se colocam entre eles e a felicidade", mas, na verdade, são esses momentos acres que dão um sabor todo especial aos de alegria. Que fazem com que os personagens valorizem essa felicidade. Pelo menos é nisso que **_eu_** acredito! Perdoem-me se suas crenças não permitem concordarem com isso.

Bem,... Eu, durante essa semana, bolei algumas coisas para "divulgar" esse lançamento do capítulo final, postei no blog de sdn e na comunidade, embora quase ninguém tenha visto... fiquei até meio chateada, mas acabei colocando-as no início do capítulo, só para dar um certo suspense...  
Agora eu lanço aqui um desafio: Quem conseguir adivinhar o que estava escrito nos documentos que Eriol recebeu, vai ganhar um prêmio especial (ainda não sei direito o que será, mas vai ser legal!)...

Não quero me estender muito aqui nessas notas... Qualquer coisa a mais que eu tenha para dizer estarei colocando no blog e na comunidade, então vamos para os encerramentos.

_Informações especiais:_

*_Hatsumode_: é a primeira visita do ano feita aos templos xintoístas em que são feitas oferendas em troca de bênçãos e proteção para o ano que se inicia.

*_Parkour_: é uma forma de arte que consiste em deslocar-se usando as construções. Quem já assistiu ao clipe da Madonna, **_Jump_**, deve ter visto os malabarismos realizados nas cenas externas. Bem, é disso que estou falando.

Música do capítulo: tradução de **Platina** - _Sakamoto Maaya_ (3ª abertura de CCS).

**Minha Vizinha** _–_songfic de _CCS,_escrito pela _RubbyMoon-sama_. É ótimo, eu recomendo!

**_LVC_** – referência à empresa de consultoria fundada por Kyouhei Touma, do mangá _Midnight Secretary_, de Tomu Oomi _(censurado para menores de 18 anos)_.

**_Yuu:_** o nome do filho mais velho de Sakura e Shaoran é uma homenagem ao protagonista masculino de _Marmalade Boy_ (estou apaixonada por esse personagem! XD), mangá de Wataru Yoshizumi, recentemente lançado no Brasil pela Panini.

**_Yumi_**** - **Significa "de belos olhos" (além disso, combina com Yuu... hehe...).

Apenas por curiosidade: O fuso-horário de Hong Kong é "-1 hora" em relação ao Japão. E o tempo médio dos vôos de HK para TK (e vice-versa) é de 4 horas.

Gostaria de agradecer aos _reviewers_ da versão original: **Pequena Dama, MeRRy-aNNe, Pety, Anaisa, Rubby, Broken Lady, Mistr3ss, killera, Rô, Kaf-chan, dani-chan, Saby Li, Cris-chan, Analu, Linny, Aninha, Mari-chan, Andréia, Lan Ayath, Kath, Tammy, Nina, Rafinha, Sakurinha, Carol, Gis, Nanami, Violet, Mary, Ying Fa, Darkk Butterfly, M.-chan, Lily-chan, Eni Chang e bruninha-chan.**

E a quem comentou o capítulo anterior...

**_Musette Fujiwara  
Aninha  
RubbyMoon  
CeciliaBR  
MeRRyaNNe_****_  
_****_Flor Batalha_****_  
_****_Aninha D.H.K. Li_****_  
_****_Naty Li_****_  
_****_Yume no Yoru_****_  
_****_Geovana_****_  
_****_Maríllya_****_  
_****_Emy_****_  
_****_Bruna cm Yamashina_****_  
_****_natsume_**

Além disso, eu tenho muito que agradecer a algumas pessoas que sempre estiveram me apoiando e incentivando, nunca me deixando desistir quando as idéias pareciam me abandonar. Obrigada por todos os puxões de orelha, cutucões e cócegas nos pés quando eu precisei. _Okaa-san_, Fê, Rubby, _Minhoquinha_, NaMaria, Cherry, Tat, Mary, Rafinha, Kath, Rô.

_Vou ficando por aqui!  
Mil beijinhos... vejo vocês em breve com a continuação de SDNEE_(E acharam que fossem se livrar de mim, né?)

**_Yoru_****.**


End file.
